Blackwood Manor
by Rhea S
Summary: Univers Alternatif, toute l'équipe de Torchwood au grand complet au temps de la Reine Victoria. Ou les aventures de Lord Harkness et Ianto Jones, précepteur et bibliothécaire.
1. Voyage vers un manoir inconnu

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et Aviva pour son précieux concours.

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

**NB2 : **Maj de février 2011

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre un : Voyage vers un manoir inconnu.**

**

* * *

**

L'attelage brinqueballait un jeune homme frêle, d'allure modeste au gré des trous, nombreux, de la route. Il luttait maladroitement pour ne pas tomber sur les genoux de ses voisins de voyage. Une vieille femme le regardait avec chaleur en voyant ses efforts pour ne pas l'écraser tandis qu'un diacre le fusillait du regard parce qu'il lui avait brièvement touché le genou. Le jeune homme brun, emprunté dans ses meilleurs vêtements d'une coupe presque incongrue pour le voyage, ressemblait à un jeune citadin, perdu dans cette campagne galloise, grise sous la pluie qui bouchait le ciel.

Il baissa la tête, épuisé. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce voyage entamé trois jours auparavant. De Londres à Cardiff, en passant par l'atroce traversée du bras de mer, il lui restait encore quelques heures avant d'achever son périple. Il s'était lancé sur les routes sans même réfléchir. Le pire fut de découvrir qu'il aurait pu éviter le passage en mer, car Blackwood, sa destination finale était plus au nord que la cité galloise. Il avait suivi les indications de Maître Andy Davidson, le fondé de pouvoir de Lord Harkness. Il l'avait rencontré à Cardiff, celui-ci avait voulu vérifier ses états de service avant de l'accepter pour le travail pour lequel il avait postulé.

Les références qu'il avait apportées l'avaient à la fois charmé et étonné. Ianto Jones, fils d'Amalia Geerstann et de Peter Jones, diplômé de latin, grec, allemand et anglais d'une des meilleures universités d'Angleterre, c'était un curriculum vitae intéressant pour un simple fils de tailleurs gallois. Il aurait pu certainement aller loin, devenir professeur à l'université de Londres, où ses parents résidaient loin de leur pays natal. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance, aucun mécène n'avait souhaité le prendre sous sa protection et une chaire était d'un coût exorbitant. Il ne pouvait que rêver un jour de s'offrir ce luxe, une fois sa vie de labeur achevée. D'autres rêves occupaient son esprit, ceux de visiter l'Europe, les villes les plus magnifiques, les ruines les plus intéressantes, marcher dans les pas des philosophes qui avaient enthousiasmés ses jeunes années.

Il avait dû choisir d'autres métiers pour remplir cette vie, il avait continué à chérir l'enseignement, il était donc devenu professeur particulier dans différentes familles. A l'âge encore tendre de vingt-trois ans, il avait déjà enseigné les lettres anciennes à deux jeunes gens de la haute société londonienne, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le collège d'Eton et prit le poste de précepteur auprès d'une jeune fille, sortant à peine d'une institution, Lisa Hallet.

Il s'était beaucoup attaché à cette demoiselle, à l'aube de la maturité. Il avait adoré voir son esprit s'épanouir sur les plus ardues des épîtres des philosophes grecs et romains. Il avait succombé à son charme, sa façon de se jouer de lui, et de ses sentiments. La jeune fille de dix-huit ans l'avait poussé à se déclarer, à demander sa main à son père qui s'était gaussé de son aplomb et de son amour.

– Lisa est fiancée, promise au fils du Baron de R…, sa fortune est estimée à 700 000 livres annuelles, c'est bien plus que ce que vous pourriez gagner avec votre traitement de professeur. Vous n'avez pas honte de proposer une vie de pauvreté à ma fille ! avait-il tonné.

Jones n'avait rien répondu, il ne pouvait rien rétorquer à cette volonté paternelle. Pas même l'assurance de leur amour réciproque n'aurait pu attendrir le vieux lion. Le professeur avait été sommé d'oublier cette idiotie et de trouver rapidement un nouvel emploi. Seules l'excellence de son travail, son honnêteté et la peur du scandale avaient empêché la famille Hallet de le jeter dehors comme un malpropre.

Mais l'affaire avait couru rapidement en ville, aidée par la jeune Lisa, dépitée que son soupirant ne se batte pas plus pour sa main. Elle s'était donc vengée en faisant circuler sur son dos des rumeurs immorales qui lui avaient coûté chaque emploi demandé. Il aurait pu se retrouver seul au monde, à la rue, endetté, si ses parents ne l'avaient pas accepté à nouveau chez eux. Il avait mis tellement de temps à partir de la cellule familiale qu'il avait soupiré. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus difficile, perdre toute chance d'enseigner à nouveau à de jeunes esprits ou retourner à l'âge d'homme auprès de ses parents.

Son père n'avait pas manqué de mots plus durs et plus désagréables les uns que les autres pour décrire sa situation malheureuse, le terme _imbécile_ avait été le plus doux. Le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, il avait enduré les reproches pour ne pas envenimer l'ambiance familiale et protéger sa mère. Il avait, dès que possible, cherché du travail, mais même en tant que secrétaire particulier, il n'avait eu de réponses positives. Au bout de deux mois difficiles à éviter son père dans la minuscule maison cachée dans Canary Warf, il avait enfin reçu une missive de Maître Davidson qui lui proposait une situation, celle de secrétaire particulier en charge de la bibliothèque de Sir Harkness, assortie d'un poste de précepteur. C'était une opportunité qui lui avait semblé tomber du ciel, sans doute trop belle pour être vraie.

Alors qu'il pensait encore à cet entretien passé dans les bureaux de Davidson, la diligence qui cheminait à travers la campagne galloise s'arrêta enfin.

– Blackwood ! On descend ici.

– Excusez-moi, pardon, veuillez m'excuser, Madame.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de l'habitacle empuanti par l'haleine chargée du diacre. Il descendit et posa le pied dans une flaque d'eau cachée par la végétation. Retenant un juron, il se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir son bagage, jeté par un postillon hilare.

– Voilà votre bien, Monsieur, amusez-vous bien dans ce trou perdu, vous allez regretter notre belle cité de Cardiff.

Ianto ne répondit pas, l'homme avait raison. C'était une triste journée, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, laissant place à un jour sombre, voilé et bas. Tout semblait être gorgé d'eau, noyé par la pluie. Il regarda la diligence s'éloigner dans un concert de crissements d'essieu et giclements de boue. Il se trouvait à un carrefour sur une route qui porterait plutôt le nom de chemin creux, si la poste ne passait pas si souvent, au moins une fois par semaine. Il avisa un panneau qui indiquait la direction de Blackwood. Il s'engagea dans ce chemin, l'eau qui trempait ses chaussures montait à présent à l'assaut de son pantalon. Il regretta ne pas s'être muni de bottes, après tout, il allait maintenant travailler dans la campagne, autant faire sacrifice de l'élégance. Il maugréa ce qui n'était guère dans son habitude. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait mis un pied ici, il ne cessait d'avoir de mauvaises surprises, le temps maussade n'était qu'une sinécure à coté du voyage en bateau.

Il avait été malade à tel point qu'en arrivant à Cardiff, il était encore nauséeux et tremblant de son violent mal de mer. Il s'était alors juré de ne plus quitter le délicieux plancher des vaches. Le temps de trouver une auberge pour l'accueillir la nuit, et l'heure de son rendez-vous était arrivé.

Il marchait d'un pas vif, qui ne tarda pas à lui mettre la sueur au front, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris d'exercice qu'il profitait de l'agréable sensation. Il respirait l'air frais et humide qui collait à son visage avec un plaisir évident. Ce serait tellement mieux s'il n'avait pas eu les pieds qui refroidissaient.

Il repensa à son entretien. Il était arrivé à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé. Il avait eu raison de précipiter son départ. Maître Davidson était un jeune homme, mince et blond, paraissant trop jeune pour s'occuper de finances mais tout à fait à son affaire. Il connaissait visiblement l'histoire de Jones mais ne semblait pas en avoir cure. D'emblée, il avait été franc, ouvrant l'entretien sur les déboires du jeune homme.

– Ce que je vous propose est très simple, je sais que vous cherchez actuellement un emploi vous permettant de vous faire oublier quelque temps et moi, je recherche une personne qui pourra aider Lord Harkness à organiser sa bibliothèque. Il a hérité d'un fond très important d'une amie et il souhaiterait y mettre de l'ordre. Ce sera votre première mission auprès de lui. Vos qualités d'écoute et de rédaction seront importantes pour votre seconde mission, car il vous faudra écouter ses histoires et les retranscrire afin de rédiger ses mémoires. Cela vous convient-il ?

– Tout à fait, ce sont les tâches d'un secrétaire particulier. Votre offre parlait aussi d'un poste de précepteur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, j'oubliais, vous donnerez aussi des cours à Master Steven, le fils de Lord Harkness, une fois qu'il sera à Blackwood, ainsi qu'à Miss Sato, sa pupille. Je connais vos récentes difficultés mais je pense que dans le cas qui nous occupe, vous serez trop affairé pour conter fleurette à une jeune fille, fiancée de surcroît.

– Je n'ai jamais conté fleurette à quiconque !

– Vous devez donc être bien malheureux ! fit-il en plaisantant, non, je veux juste que vous sachiez que bien que cette malheureuse histoire soit venue jusqu'à nous, vous n'aurez pas de problème pour l'oublier ou vous faire oublier. Et puis, ce n'est certainement pas Lord Harkness qui pourrait vous juger.

– Parlez-moi de lui et de sa maisonnée, je vous prie.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de concevoir une certaine curiosité à propos de son futur employeur.

– Oh, il est rentier, anobli par la Reine Victoria pour services rendus à l'empire britannique. Elle lui a offert le manoir de Blackwood et les terres environnantes, jusqu'à une partie de la forêt de Beacons Brecons pour son confort personnel. Monseigneur aime la chasse entre autres activités. Il vit, entouré de sa pupille, Miss Sato, une jeune femme remarquablement intelligente, elle en remontre à bien des hommes. Elle est fiancée au Docteur Harper, à qui vous avez été recommandé, un certain Maître Dumont, qui connaissant votre situation, lui a enjoint de vous prendre pour les différentes tâches que le docteur assurait jusqu'ici. Mais dans quelques mois, il aura sa propre maison à s'occuper. Il cherchait donc une personne pour s'attacher au Lord.

– Très bien, je comprends. Mais.. qu'en est-il de mes...

Il se trouvait un peu embarrassé de parler salaire à cet homme.

– Vos gages ? 250 livres par mois, tout frais compris.

– Comment ?

Il avait écarquillé les yeux, une somme pareille, c'était presque trois mois de salaires à Londres.

– Oui, les gages sont importants, vous comprendrez en rencontrant le Lord, il peut être assez exigeant et parfois difficile. Nous avons dû convenir d'une somme suffisante pour retenir n'importe qui. Encore que 250 livres n'ont pas suffi la dernière fois. Mais Sir Harkness ne s'embarrasse pas pour une somme pareille.

– Je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir occupé ce poste.

– Non, vous êtes le cinquième et autant vous le dire dès maintenant, tous ont jugé la tâche trop lourde et épuisante.

– C'est une façon de me dire que c'est un emploi de courte durée ?

– Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le décider. Si cela vous plaît de rester, vous ferez comme vous le souhaitez. Vous allez découvrir que la vie à Blackwood est assez particulière. Deux personnes s'occupent de la maisonnée, Rhys et Gwen Williams, un couple auquel le Lord fait une totale confiance. Ils gèrent à eux deux les aspects pratiques du domaine. Rhys est très apprécié des fermiers qui louent et cultivent les terres, son épouse gère le personnel. Elle les tient sous sa coupe et gare à ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles. Malgré tout, le manoir n'emploie plus beaucoup de personnel en ce moment. Lord Harkness est assez… original, vous le constaterez par vous-même, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais homme.

– J'ai l'impression que vous essayez plus de me convaincre de partir que de rester, avait-il dit en riant.

– Oh non, avait répondu le jeune notaire en souriant à son tour, mais je tiens à ce que vous soyez prévenu. Ne faites pas attention aux commentaires que vous entendrez sur Lord Harkness, la moitié est vraie, l'autre n'est que spéculation. Mais vous apprendrez vous-même à le connaître, vous verrez qu'il peut être tout à fait charmant.

– Très bien et comment je me rends à Blackwood Manor ?

– Vous acceptez le travail ?

– Je n'ai pas d'autres choix en ce moment, vous avez parfaitement compris ma situation actuelle.

– Oui et croyez-moi, j'en suis désolé. Je n'aime pas voir un homme à l'honneur bafoué, surtout pour des broutilles. Je vous fais signer votre contrat et vous donne un acompte, pour votre logement de ce soir, quelques faux-frais et de quoi compléter votre garde-robe. Des bottes, ce serait un choix intelligent, croyez-moi. La diligence part demain matin à la première heure et la prochaine n'est que dans une semaine. Vous savez, on sera heureux lorsqu'on aura enfin le train pour se rapprocher de Londres. Mais cela ne risque pas d'arriver à Cardiff avant un bon bout de temps…

L'entretien s'était vite conclu, Jones avait donné toutes ses références, bien plus importantes et enthousiasmantes que celles, succinctes de ses précédents employeurs, même si Maître Hallet n'avait rien indiqué d'embarrassant dans sa lettre de recommandation.

Le Gallois avait acquiescé à tout ce qu'il disait, la tête un peu embrumée par les paroles du fondé de pouvoir qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Il l'invita à déjeuner, ce qu'il accepta, attentif à tous les détails que l'homme pourrait lui apprendre sur son nouvel emploi. Mais il avait conservé en tête ce qu'il avait dit « _un homme à l'honneur bafoué pour des broutilles. »_

Alors qu'il marchait seul dans cette campagne gorgée d'eau, les mêmes mots tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il avait été stupide, tellement idiot de tomber amoureux de la fille de son employeur. Il n'avait pas réussi à arracher ses sentiments de sa poitrine. Il vivait son absence comme une lame de rasoir posé sur son cœur, à moins que ce ne soit l'assurance d'avoir été utilisé… Lisa Hallet, elle s'était jouée de lui, de ses sentiments, pour partir plus rapidement de sa famille. Il s'en était rendu compte, bien sûr, mais aveuglé par sa passion, il croyait sincèrement qu'elle le choisirait lui, parmi tous les autres.

La déconvenue avait été rude. La jeune fille lui avait ri au nez, elle lui avait avoué tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, alors que le jeune homme venait lui expliquer que son père s'opposait à leur union. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il n'avait pas anticipé ce mépris, ce dégoût quand elle avait choisi de rompre une relation qui n'existait que dans son esprit. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne le haïssait pas, pire que tout, il lui était indifférent. Le choc avait été violent. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des mots terribles qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser pour lui faire mal. Il respira un grand coup et continua à marcher dans ce chemin creux qui lui cachait les champs.

oOoOo

Le jeune homme continua sa route tandis que son regard traînait rêveusement sur les herbes du chemin mal entretenu. La côte commençait à être raide et lui donnait chaud. S'arrêtant un instant, il retira son lourd pardessus et respira un peu mieux. A ce moment-là, il entendit un grondement de tonnerre, il jeta un coup d'œil aux cieux, malgré le plafond bas, ce n'était pas un orage.

Bien que citadin, il reconnut le bruit de sabots qui frappaient la terre, il vit apparaître en haut de la pente, deux cavaliers qui dévalèrent à fond de train. Il resta figé au milieu du chemin, tétanisé par la peur. Les deux hommes fouaillaient leurs bêtes durement, les poussant à accélérer. La lumière du soleil soudain flamboya, elle les auréola et lui cacha les traits des deux individus qui lui fonçaient dessus. Il n'eut que le temps de se jeter dans le fossé pour éviter la collision. Il mordit la fange et entendit l'un d'entre eux lui crier « _Pardon, c'est une urgence !_ » avec un grand éclat de rire. Jones se tordit le cou pour voir disparaître, toujours à fond de train, les deux fiers cavaliers qui ne s'étaient même pas arrêtés pour l'aider ou s'excuser. Quelle affaire pouvait être si importante pour qu'ils le bousculent et manquent de le piétiner ?

Il se releva et frotta, d'un air fâché, les taches de boue qui maculaient son habit. Il n'était pas blessé, mais le plus grand désordre régnait ici. Il se précipita sur sa sacoche. Elle avait été foulée par les sabots, irrémédiablement abîmée. Elle contenait toutes ses seules possessions, ses livres préférés, la tabatière de son grand-père, des lettres de Lisa, les seuls mots où elle lui disait son amour mensonger. Il maugréa, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, cela allait de mal en pis.

Jones ramassa ses affaires mises à mal par les sabots des chevaux qui avaient failli lui passer sur le corps. Il pesta contre l'inconscience de ces hobereaux qui se croyaient toujours tout permis. Il récupéra ses effets personnels qui jonchaient le sol, ses livres si précieux, ses lettres personnelles, dont les missives de la tendre, alors, Lisa, ses vêtements dont il était peu riche avaient pâti de cet accident. Le vent joueur s'amusa d'ailleurs à soulever une de ses chemises, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur la faisant valser au gré de son humeur folâtre.

Il rouspéta, depuis qu'il avait accepté de travailler pour Lord Harkness, il ne lui arrivait que des soucis. Il courut après la chemise égarée qui prenait la poudre d'escampette en volant au-dessus du chemin creux et sembla le narguer en s'accrochant à un poteau de l'herbage au-dessus de lui. Il grimpa pour la récupérer. Il glissa plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne se préoccupât désormais de l'état de ses vêtements, le mal était déjà fait. Il se hissa à la force des bras au niveau de la barrière et attrapa sa chemise qui lui cachait le paysage. Il resta bouche bée au spectacle qu'elle lui révéla.

Un rayon de soleil mutin éclairait ce qui semblait être Blackwood Manor. Il s'était attendu à un manoir typiquement victorien, de hauts murs, une façade classique précédée par une pelouse et sa traditionnelle allée de gravier qui relierait le portail au perron. Il n'en était rien. Blackwood était un château plus qu'un manoir et encore pas un de ces châteaux fins et maniérés qui embellissait les berges de la Loire française. Non, un château féodal. Une tour immense, un véritable donjon surplombait une cour carrée entourée de hauts murs reliés entre eux par trois tourelles. C'était le genre de castel qu'on sentait prêt à subir un siège, préparé à la guerre et qui avait subi bien des assauts, à commencer par le temps.

L'espace d'un instant, il se crut transporté au temps des chevaliers alors que le soleil miroitait sur la surface des fenêtres, comme dansant sur des oriflammes. Il entendit mugir des trompes d'airain, des cris de batailles, des restes médiévaux. Puis le soleil se cacha derrière les nuages et il ne resta que la tristesse des murs avilis par l'âge. Leur formidable résistance avait cédé aux caprices du temps. Le portail, qu'un instant il avait cru découvrir pont-levis était petit, trop petit pour être celui d'un château fort. C'était vraisemblablement une maison fortifiée plutôt qu'un manoir, à laquelle le soleil avait donné l'aspect d'un château fort. Derrière, une masse sombre moutonnait à l'horizon, la forêt sauvage qui ressemblait à une mer noire. Il comprit d'où venait le nom du domaine, les bois noirs de la forêt royale de Brecons Baecons.

Sa première impression restait dans ses yeux, un reste vivace de l'époque médiévale. Il s'aperçut que le talus sur lequel il était grimpé, était un mur d'enceinte à demi-éboulé et qu'il dominait un parc laissé dans un désordre savamment étudié. Il vit bon nombre d'arbres fruitiers, en quantité suffisante pour comprendre qu'il devait s'agir d'un verger ancien. Son regard suivit la ligne du mur et il s'aperçut qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques minutes du portail d'entrée. Encore un effort et il arriverait avant la nuit tombée. Le soleil sombrait déjà à l'horizon et ce qu'il convenait d'appeler le crépuscule noyait les ombres du chemin creux où il lui fallait retourner pour accéder enfin à la propriété. Il soupira, le cœur encore plein de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il monta la pente qui tournait un peu sur la gauche, lui cachant encore le muret et le portail symbolisant l'entrée dans l'enceinte du manoir. Il arriva au moment où le soleil disparaissait définitivement derrière l'horizon, dardant une dernière flamme rouge sur le paysage vert sombre, parsemé de taches plus claires, celle des arbres en fleurs. Jones respira profondément. L'odeur lui chatouillait légèrement les narines, un mélange de fleurs printanières, d'herbes humides et de forêt mystérieuse.

Le portail était resté ouvert, nul doute que les deux cavaliers qu'il avait rencontrés au grand désarroi de son vêtement tout taché, étaient passés par ici. Il poussa le portail, fière grille où s'entrelaçait des sirènes à des arbres, curieux emblème et posa le pied, enfin sur la propriété.

La grille se ferma sur elle-même en un hurlement d'acier qui lui saisit l'échine. Il crut que le bruit énorme allait éveiller toute la campagne, mais il était certain que celle-ci connaissait mieux les bruits de la nuit qu'un jeune citadin. Il se reprit tout doucement, alors qu'il empruntait le seul chemin, garni de gravier blanc crissant sous ses pas, qui paraissait se rendre vers la maison forte qu'il avait aperçue. Finalement, il y avait une once de tradition ici bas.

oOoOo

La nuit tombait, elle perdait ce nom de crépuscule pour gagner celui d'obscurité, tandis que les chants printaniers des oiseaux s'élevaient dans les ténèbres et qu'un délicieux fumet de cuisine venait jusqu'à lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il sentait son estomac gronder. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce midi et commençait à ressentir les effets de la faim.

Il entendit alors un son bas, sourd et terriblement intimidant. Un grondement qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa faim, absolument rien à voir avec son estomac.

Il se figea, se pétrifia, n'osant pas se retourner alors que défilaient dans son esprit toutes les images des monstres qu'il imaginait enfant et qui parfois le hantaient dans son sommeil. Il serra les poings sur son bagage et tenta de rassembler tout son courage pour affronter le pire de ses cauchemars. Il se retourna et découvrit la source de ce bruit menaçant. Deux chiens, d'une race qu'il ne connaissait pas, il n'avait jusqu'ici connu que les chiens pommadés des gens de la bonne société londonienne et ne savait pas ce à quoi il faisait face. Cependant, le hérissement atavique de ses cheveux sur sa nuque ne mentait pas, c'était un danger imminent.

Les chiens montrèrent les dents et il ne bougea pas le moindre muscle, tentant de soutenir le regard des bêtes. Il y découvrait des flammes de très mauvaise augure, ses jambes n'avaient qu'une envie, fuir, détaler et si possible sans s'étaler. Il avait entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas courir, que c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire attaquer. Il lutta diablement contre l'instinct qui le lui commandait alors que les chiens s'approchaient de lui en continuant de gronder. Il leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour qu'un dieu un peu plus tendre veuille bien lui venir en aide. Avec un gémissement, un des chiens vient coller sa truffe humide dans le creux de son genou. Il posa une main tremblante sur l'encolure de l'animal et le cajola, celui-ci montra son contentement en lui léchant la main, l'autre s'approcha à son tour et posa ses pattes sur son ventre, quémandant lui aussi des caresses. Il lui gratouilla l'arrière du crâne. Il remercia la divinité inconnue qui lui avait accordé son aide. La soirée lui apparut enfin un peu plus supportable. Les chiens l'entouraient affectueusement, jappant pour attirer son attention. Il découvrit qu'il aimait bien ces animaux finalement, ils étaient tellement plus agréables que les poupées canines qui hantaient les salons de Londres.

Soudain, les animaux s'égayèrent comme répondant à un appel. Jones prit la même direction, leur présence lui manquait maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie d'être renvoyé à sa solitude au milieu de ce parc vide et obscur. Il marcha encore pendant ce qui lui parut longtemps, accompagné seulement par le pépiement nocturne des oiseaux de nuit. Il commençait à avoir le bout du nez froid, cela avait beau être le printemps, il faisait froid dans cette contrée. Enfin, il arriva devant le porche qui s'ouvrait dans l'enceinte fortifiée. Il entra, suivant la lumière des torches qu'une main aimable avait posée devant le perron large et ancien de la maison-forte. La porte était fermée et les chiens grattaient le long de son bois.

– Voilà, voilà, c'est bon, calmez-vous, Hector, Nessie, ça suffit maintenant ! cria une voix rauque en ouvrant la porte, les chiens s'engouffrant à l'intérieur en quelques secondes. C'est bon, gentil.

– Attendez, s'exclama Jones, bonsoir.

– Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit l'homme en ouvrant plus largement la porte, vous vous êtes égaré ?

– Non, je suis le nouvel employé, j'arrive de Cardiff.

– Oh, bien sûr, le nouveau secrétaire. Mais on ne vous attendait que demain, vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté à Abergavenny pour la nuit ?

– Non, je suis descendu de la diligence cet après-midi et j'ai marché.

– Eh ben, vous aimez l'exercice, il y a tout de même 12 miles, on allait vous envoyer une calèche, vous savez... mais entrez, entrez, je vais demander à mon épouse de vous préparer quelque chose de chaud. Un thé, cela vous dit ? Le maître ne va pas tarder à revenir et on a l'habitude de servir le dîner vers neuf heures, Miss Toshiko ne devrait pas tarder à sonner.

L'homme était grand, robuste avec l'air franc et en pleine santé. Il respirait la jovialité et le grand air. Il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde aux flandrins froids et obséquieux que Jones avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer à Londres. Il était bien plus hospitalier qu'un majordome anglais.

– Un thé, ce sera parfait, j'ai un peu froid pour tout dire.

– Allez-y, entrez, eh ben, dans quel état vous vous trouvez, vous êtes tombé dans le fossé ou vous vous êtes jeté dedans ?

– A vrai dire, j'y ai été poussé et mes bagages ont subi des dommages.

– Oh, vraiment, mais qui… oh... vous avez dû croiser Lord Jack et le docteur Harper. Ils sont partis à cheval cet après-midi, pour aller à Abergavenny. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les voir tantôt.

L'homme ne s'était pas présenté mais il supposa qu'il s'agissait du majordome, ou de l'homme de charge, Rhys Williams. Son affabilité lui fit chaud au cœur. Celui-ci s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Jones s'empressa de répondre à l'offre faite par le robuste Gallois et entra, sur ses pas, dans la maison de Lord Harkness.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. A la découverte du manoir de Blackwood

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre Deux : A la découverte du manoir de Blackwood et de son propriétaire  


* * *

**

Jones ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une maison-forte, un manoir encore fortifié lorsqu'il avait aperçu la propriété plus tôt. Il ne s'attendait pas plus à découvrir une maison aussi originale. Il régnait un capharnaüm dans l'entrée, des piles de souvenirs de voyages divers qui encombraient le hall et le rapetissait involontairement. Il leva la tête et découvrit un escalier en chêne ciré avec amour. Large et monumental, il desservait le premier étage du manoir qui s'ouvrait sur le vestibule. Il vit également l'immense verrière qui recouvrait le hall et l'escalier, formant un dôme rappelant Victoria Station. Cette maison était décidément surprenante, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici un tel chef-d'œuvre d'architecture contemporaine.

Rhys l'entraîna vers la cuisine où il savait trouver son épouse. Des odeurs délicieuses s'infiltrant jusqu'ici, aiguisaient son appétit.

Il l'emmena à travers des couloirs et des enfilades de pièces dans lesquelles il perdit vite tout sens de l'orientation. Rhys avait beau affirmer que la maison était simple, il n'en comprenait pas la disposition. En passant dans la majestueuse salle de réception, il en comprit la raison. La partie moderne du manoir était couplée au donjon auquel il était accolé. La magistrale cheminée, suffisante pour rôtir un demi-bœuf, possédait le charme ancien des âtres médiévaux. Une table idéale pour une multitude d'invités trônait au milieu de cette salle. Rhys s'esclaffa en découvrant son regard effaré.

– Je sais ce qu'on peut penser du manoir, que c'est une vieille ruine et tout et tout, mais le maître a fait des miracles pour l'améliorer. On vient juste de finir les travaux. Faut dire qu'il ne manque pas d'idée. Et puis, elle ne ressemble à aucune autre demeure.

– J'allais le dire, fit Jones, le souffle coupé, cette salle est immense, une vraie salle de bal et cette table, c'est impressionnant.

– À vrai dire on ne se sert pas souvent de cette pièce, Lord Harkness n'aime pas vraiment les réceptions. Il préfère le petit salon, Miss Toshiko également.

Il poussa une porte et lui montra une pièce tendue de velours rosé où flambait un feu joyeux. Le couvert était dressé et attendait plus que ses trois convives.

– C'est plus intime, hein ? Venez par-là, c'est l'accès à la cuisine.

L'office était étonnamment proche de la salle de réception, à la différence des grandes maisons où Jones avait déjeuné froid plus souvent qu'à son tour, le trajet entre les communs où se trouvaient habituellement les cuisines et les salles à manger était tellement long que les mets préparés arrivaient généralement froids ou pire tièdes. Ici, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas et aux parfums que dégageaient les marmites de Dame Gwen, la maîtresse des lieux, ce devait être un délice.

La cuisine semblait en ébullition et pourtant, Rhys entraîna son visiteur et nouvel ami, vers l'âtre, où il le plaça dos au feu sans plus de façon. Puis il partit à la recherche de son épouse, dont il entendait l'organe aigu houspiller les aides-cuisines. Jones en profita pour observer la brigade de petites mains très affairées. Il s'agissait d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes gens, qui rôtissaient, mélangeaient, cuisaient avec force cadence le repas du soir.

Ils s'étaient tus à son arrivée, le soupesant du regard, mais jugeant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un _Monsieur_, ils reprirent leurs conversations sans trop lui prêter attention.

– Vous préparez pour un régiment ? demanda Jones à Rhys qui lui apportait complaisamment une tasse de thé qui acheva de le réchauffer.

– Non, ce sont les préparatifs du repas de ce soir, nous aussi, il faut qu'on mange, comme ces quatre gaillards et ces p'tites demoiselles. C'est toujours comme ça, il faut qu'on nourrisse une quinzaine de personnes chaque matin, midi et soir. Le maître souhaite qu'on mange à peu près la même chose que lui, on n'a vraiment pas lieu de se plaindre, ajouta Rhys en sous-entendant que chez certains maîtres, il fallait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir grignoter quelque chose à la fin du service. On a même des cochons qui font trop de lard, à cause de la nourriture. Vous verrez, vous aussi, vous ferez du gras, ça vous ne fera pas de mal. Ce que vous pouvez être maigre ! Vous avez pas dû manger à votre soûl tous les jours. Ici, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

– Ah, d'accord, fit Jones, qui avait les yeux et les oreilles remplis par tout le vacarme.

– Ouais, le patron est un sacré _humaniste_, dit l'homme en faisant rouler le mot sur sa langue, comme un bonbon au miel. Il sait ce que c'est d'être serviteur, alors il fait tout pour qu'on aime notre boulot, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

– Oui, un humaniste, une personne qui va chercher à améliorer le sort de ses semblables...

– Oui, et franchement, y'a pas mieux que lui pour ça, faut pas écouter les racontars sur lui, la moitié est vraie seulement. Bah...

– Rhys Williams ! Te voilà encore à fainéanter dans les coins !

– Par contre, le dragon, c'est bien elle. Avec elle, il faut obéir droit ! dit-il à mi-voix avant de reprendre plus haut, non ma douce, j'accueillais le nouveau professeur. Je lui ai proposé de se sécher et de se réchauffer. Professeur, voici Gwenievre Williams, Gwen pour faire court.

– Aaah, bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle en français, bienvenue. Je m'appelle Gwen.

– Ma douce, il est Gallois, pas Français, le Français, c'est le précédent. Celui qui n'a jamais ouvert la bouche pour nous dire bonjour.

– Pas étonnant alors que je ne sache pas qu'il était français.

– Pas étonnant, en effet.

– Donc, vous êtes Gallois ? Vous êtes d'où ? Où vous avez étudié, vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire ici.

– Gwen, laisse-lui le temps de répondre, enfin...

– Ianto Jones, je viens de Londres, du quartier Canary Warf, près des docks. Mes parents sont Gallois mais ma sœur et moi sommes nés à Londres. Je parle un peu français, si vous aimez, même si je suis plus doué avec les langues mortes.

– Bah, personne ne risque de critiquer votre accent dans ce cas, hein ? dit Rhys en lui bourrant les côtes d'un amical coup de coude qui le fit grimacer.

– Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle, reprit l'accorte gouvernante, Rhys va chercher une chaise, Gwladys, apporte encore du thé et un sandwich, il meurt de faim ce petit.

Le mot le fit sourire, elle était à peine plus âgée que lui, trente-cinq ans peut-être, mais les cheveux longs, roulés en un lourd chignon strict et la robe noire, rehaussée d'un tablier blanc la vieillissait un peu. Elle le regarda, maternelle et secoua la tête.

– Je me demande bien où vous avez bien pu aller pour être aussi crotté.

– J'ai rencontré Lord Harkness et il m'a culbuté.

Le choix irréfléchi de ses mots fit réagir tout le monde, car tous les regards convergèrent brusquement vers lui. Il rougit, il n'aimait guère être le centre de cette soudaine attention. Les aides échangèrent des rires amusés et des murmures étouffés. Il ne comprit pas la moitié des mots mais le sens général lui était très clair. _Il ne perd vraiment pas de temps, celui-là. Vraiment ? Si vite ?_

Il roula des yeux, atterré par sa sortie, il rencontra les prunelles écarquillées de Dame Gwen qui semblaient lui demander plus de détails, surtout croustillants de toute évidence. Rhys se tenait les côtes, éclatant d'un rire profond. Il vit qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme et tenta de se contrôler, mais il le trouvait tout simplement hilarant.

– Je veux dire, reprit Jones, laborieusement, désireux d'expliquer ce malentendu, j'ai rencontré deux cavaliers qui venaient du domaine. Ils m'ont renversé et je suis tombé dans le fossé, je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait du Lord, mais…

– Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi dépenaillé. On va essayer d'arranger ça avant que Lord Harkness n'arrive, on ne voudrait pas que vous lui fassiez mauvaise impression, vous m'êtes sympathique, ajouta Gwen en souriant, tendant la main pour qu'il lui donnât sa veste, ce dont il se débarrassa bien volontiers.

Elle confia ses affaires à un dénommé Ewen, un garçon mince et roux aux taches de rousseurs marquées, pour qu'il les brosse et les nettoie de son mieux. Elle continua à interroger le pauvre professeur sur ses goûts et dégoûts alimentaires, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout. Jones la trouva particulièrement difficile à suivre. Elle parlait avec le débit d'une pie, aussi sautillante d'un sujet à l'autre que l'oiseau bavard. Rhys la contemplait avec amour, le jeune homme voyait que ces deux-là, aussi dissemblables qu'ils paraissaient pourtant, étaient solidement liés l'un à l'autre. Il étouffa un soupir, lui-même aurait pu être heureux si le père de Lisa n'avait pas jugé sa condition trop modeste pour épouser sa fille.

Il l'aimait tellement, sa présence lui manquait, ses mots doux, sa douceur, son caractère enjoué et moqueur qui le ravissait par sa fraîcheur. Elle avait illuminé son monde, sa vie et avait été arrachée à ses bras par la bienséance. Il n'était ni suffisamment riche, ni suffisamment bien né pour pouvoir épouser une femme de sa qualité. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur.

Rhys vit son regard changer, la douleur qui émanait de ce pauvre jeune homme le toucha. Il tenta de l'égayer par des blagues qui firent s'esclaffer son épouse et la moitié des travailleurs qui mettaient la dernière main à la confection du repas. Il réussit à chasser ce nuage du visage avenant de Jones. Celui-ci se montrait un hôte agréable, d'une conversation intéressante. Tout comme sa femme, le sieur Williams éprouvait une sympathie immédiate et toute naturelle pour cet homme pourtant encore inconnu.

oOoOo

L'office exhalait des parfums inédits, mélange de cuisines typiquement anglaises et de parfums d'Orient. Un mélange curieux, étonnant qui ravissaient les sens du jeune homme se réchauffant agréablement au feu ronflant.

Les discussions devenaient de plus en plus légères, signe que le travail s'achevait et Gwen devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses troupes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un appel du dehors, des cris qui réclamaient de l'aide. Un gamin entra en hurlant dans la cuisine.

– Le maître, le maître est de retour, en calèche...

Jones vit l'atmosphère changer du tout au tout. Cette annonce les alarmait de toute évidence. Rhys remonta son habit et fila en direction de l'appel, suivi de Gwen qui ordonna à ses aides de continuer leur travail. Après un instant d'hésitation, Jones suivit, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais l'inquiétude de ses hôtes l'intriguait. Il se précipita à la suite du marjordome qui, en dépit de sa corpulence, se déplaçait très vite. Les autres serviteurs se regardèrent et finalement leur emboîta le pas, ignorant les ordres de la gouvernante.

– Rhys, Gwen, hurla une voix depuis le hall, une voix un peu éraillée visiblement inquiète, Ned ? Ok, va me chercher des brancards, rapporte des linges. Gwen, il me faut de l'eau, mes instruments et de la place, ordonna-t-il en voyant la jeune femme arriver près de lui.

– Mon dieu, Dr Harper, vous êtes couverts de sang.

– Ah, pas le mien, dépêchez-vous, tous !

L'homme mince, d'allure nerveuse, était ressorti aussi vite qu'il était entré. Son costume de cavalier était taché de sang, ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, l'inquiétude marquait son visage d'une ombre grave. Il pénétra d'un bond dans la calèche pour sortir un homme qui gisait sur une banquette.

Rhys vint l'aider, tandis que Gwen renvoyait ses ouailles préparer la salle, prévenir Miss Sato, préparer la chambre et tout ce dont pouvait avoir besoin le docteur. Celui-ci, avec l'aide de Rhys, parvint à sortir l'homme blessé et le supporta avec douceur. Ned arriva en courant, la civière à bout de bras. Ils installèrent l'homme sur celle-ci pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Le docteur avait des gestes doux en s'occupant de l'autre homme, que Jones, qui observait la scène, présuma être le Lord. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver pour revenir en voiture. Leurs chevaux renâclaient derrière l'habitacle, impatients d'aller à l'écurie qu'ils sentaient toute proche. Ianto était dans l'entrée, poussé sur le perron par les serviteurs, curieux de découvrir la raison de ce remue-ménage.

Ned souleva, avec Rhys, l'homme allongé sur la civière. Il marchait à reculons, faisant des petits pas pour ne pas secouer outre mesure son maître, malheureusement il manqua une marche en montant le perron. Il chuta sur son postérieur, lâchant sa charge. Jones, non loin, eut un réflexe instinctif. Il rattrapa les brancards avant qu'ils ne heurtent le sol. L'homme gémit sous le mouvement un peu brusque et le Gallois le regarda. Sa poitrine était couverte de sang, sombre, rouge sur son costume bleu royal. Il se figea sur ce spectacle malheureux. L'homme respirait faiblement avec un râle âpre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, d'un vert clair, pâli, cernés par la douleur.

– Oh, l'étranger, il faut entrer, il ne faut pas rester figé, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, fit le médecin en le pressant d'un ton urgent.

Jones sortit de sa transe et recula portant, en compagne de Rhys, le corps blessé de son futur employeur. Le docteur passa devant eux et les guida vers la salle à manger, où le feu avait été ravivé, des lampes à gaz plus lumineuses avaient été apportées, baignant la salle d'un éclat vif. Ils posèrent la civière à même la table débarrassée. Le médecin lâcha sa valise qu'Ewen venait de lui rapporter, il la déboucla en quelques secondes. Il farfouilla à l'intérieur et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin : scalpel, ciseaux, bandages, pansements divers.

Jones allait s'écarter lorsque le Lord, dans un sursaut, le saisit brutalement. Sa main broya son poignet, glissante, poisseuse de sang mais d'une force telle qu'il ne put se dégager. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Les yeux d'Harkness s'ouvrirent à nouveau et harponnèrent le regard du Gallois. Il y lut une telle souffrance, une douleur intense dans ses prunelles palpitantes. Cela le figea.

– Bien, tenez-le, vous puisque vous êtes là, fit le docteur Harper en les regardant.

Il retira un linge qui comprimait la blessure et découpa rapidement l'habit maculé de sang du Lord. On voyait un trou béant juste en dessous de l'épaule et du sang sourdait de la blessure. Jones blêmit mais maintint fermement l'homme qui luttait vaillamment contre la douleur.

Gwen arriva accompagnée d'une jeune femme asiatique. Elles apportaient une bassine d'eau bouillante et des linges qui se trouvèrent très vite ensanglantés. Le docteur fouilla la plaie, tandis que le Lord serrait le bras de Jones, son regard vrillant celui du jeune homme, comme à la recherche de forces, de soutien. Il retenait visiblement ses cris, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

– Oh, viens là, beauté ! fit le médecin entre ses dents.

Il extirpa finalement un morceau de métal, aplati, déformé dont l'éclat mat avait celui de la mort. Le Lord eut un sursaut quand la balle quitta son corps et il sembla perdre conscience. Sa prise sur le jeune homme se relâcha, ses yeux papillonnèrent.

– Monsieur, Monsieur, dit Jones d'une voix inquiète, ne perdez pas conscience !

– Jack, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir maintenant, tu as subi le plus dur ! Toshiko, fais-lui respirer des sels, je te prie. Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? demanda-t-il à Ianto qui regardait avec angoisse l'homme qui venait de s'évanouir.

Il ne parvenait pas à parler, il luttait contre la nausée. Le sang lui faisait toujours cet effet, il avait cela en horreur et découvrir son nouveau maître dans un état pareil lui soulevait le cœur.

– C'est le nouveau bibliothécaire, docteur, répondit Gwen, en apportant de la charpie, il est arrivé tout à l'heure.

Elle venait à son secours, notant sa pâleur.

– Vous ne seriez pas le jeune homme que nous avons renversé cet après-midi ? demanda Owen avec un zeste d'humour. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal, je suis désolé, nous étions assez pressés.

– C'est moi-même, Monsieur, je suis navré d'avoir effrayé vos montures, dit-il avec humeur, j'en ai subi immédiatement les conséquences.

Harper le jaugea et sourit largement. L'aspect général du jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup, malgré cet émoi devant le sang.

– Bienvenue à Blackwood ! dit-il en lui tendant la main, une main couverte de sang.

Jones n'osa la prendre, il resta les mains ballantes, observant la jeune asiatique s'approcher de Lord Harkness. Le docteur se renfrogna et s'essuya les mains à l'aide de la chemise en fine batiste du Lord, surveillant les gestes de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit une petite fiole sous le nez de l'homme évanoui. Jack releva la tête alors que les sels agissaient sur son organisme, le tirant de son évanouissement. Cela lui fouetta le sang, son regard brilla, il semblait reprendre pleinement conscience. Il sourit faiblement à Miss Toshiko puis se focalisa sur Jones qui se tenait toujours près de lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Son médecin particulier souffla bruyamment de soulagement puis lui fit boire un flacon rempli d'un liquide sombre.

Le Lord se redressa faiblement, s'accrochant au costume de Ianto, il interrogea Owen du regard. Jones tenta de se dégager, gêné par le feu qui venait de s'allumer dans ses prunelles bleu-vertes. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait une poigne solide malgré sa blessure et la faiblesse consécutive à ses soins. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que l'homme le serrait de trop près, il sentait sa chaleur corporelle passer à travers sa fine chemise et l'odeur du sang lui retournait le cœur.

– C'est bon Jack, reprit le médecin, d'une voix professionnelle, j'ai extrait la balle qui s'était logée sous ton épaule. Elle a ricoché sur l'os. Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, il te faut du repos.

– Qui ?

– Je ne sais pas qui a tiré, mais tu as eu de la chance d'être dans cette calèche, crois-moi ! Tu aurais été à cheval, ou bien à pied, il aurait certainement pu mieux assurer son tir et tu ne serais pas là pour poser des questions.

– Non, lui, qui est-il ? dit Jack en regardant Jones, les yeux sévères. Il n'appartient pas à ma maison.

– En fait si. C'est le bibliothécaire. Apparemment, Maître Davidson a trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tes livres.

– Ah ! fit Jack laconique.

Il se redressa tout à fait, s'asseyant sur son séant. Il embrassa du regard les personnes qui étaient rassemblées autour de lui et sourit faiblement. Owen lui prit le pouls et le trouva beaucoup trop rapide.

– Allons, nous allons te coucher, tu iras beaucoup mieux demain.

– Qu'il m'accompagne, j'ai des questions pour lui, ordonna Harkness, d'un ton sans appel. Nous avons à parler !

– Jack, tu es trop faible pour le moment, je préfèrerais que tu prennes du repos d'abord ! Il sera toujours temps de lui parler demain.

– Soit, obtempéra le Lord de mauvaise volonté, mais soyez assuré que vous répondrez à toutes mes questions, Monsieur... Monsieur, Owen, j'ai quand même le droit de connaître son nom ?

Le médecin soupira et Jones répondit faiblement, l'agitation associée à l'odeur du sang, lui retournait le cœur. Il n'avait pas failli durant l'opération, qu'il avait suivi d'un peu trop près à son goût. Mais à présent, il sentait ses genoux disparaître sous lui, fondre littéralement. Heureusement, Gwen Williams vint à sa rescousse. Il l'aurait embrassée, s'il avait osé.

– Venez, jeune homme, le Dr Harper et Rhys vont s'occuper de Lord Jack, Miss Toshiko, il faudrait me dire si je dois servir le dîner.

– Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Jones va se joindre à Owen et moi.

La gouvernante avait vite repris le contrôle de la demeure et entraîna Miss Sato et Jones, encore stupéfait à sa suite.

– Venez, mon jeune Monsieur, je vais vous donner quelque chose qui va vous remettre, dit Gwen en l'entraînant par le coude.

Il restait figé à la vue du sang qui maculait ses mains, comme hébété par sa couleur, sa nature, son étrangeté sur sa peau. Gwen le secoua.

_– Les gens des villes parfois,_ pensa-t-elle, _ils sont plus sensibles que nos gars de la campagne. Un peu de sang, ça les chavire._

Le visage pâle, il luttait d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas trembler de tout son corps. Gwen eut pitié de lui et l'entraîna avec elle vers le petit salon tandis que Owen terminait le bandage du Lord, qui surveillait leur départ d'un œil sombre.

oOoOo

Owen Harper ordonna le transport du Lord dans sa chambre. Il le fit asseoir sur son lit. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et commençait à en ressentir les effets. Le docteur vérifia le bandage qui avait un peu bougé pendant le déplacement.

– Bon, la charpie va permettre à la blessure de cesser de saigner. Mais il te faut vraiment du repos. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'autoriser à te lever demain, ni même après-demain.

– Moi qui avais prévu d'organiser un bal pour tes fiançailles, dit Jack d'un ton moqueur, il faudra s'en passer.

– Quel soulagement ! rétorqua Owen, tu sais très bien que Toshiko et moi ne voulons pas de ce genre de fêtes.

– Je le sais bien, cependant, j'aime à rencontrer des têtes différentes, des gens nouveaux à bien des égards. Et puis, avec une telle blessure, j'aurais été assuré d'être la coqueluche de la fête.

– Hors de question, tu n'es pas en état de danser ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que dormir et te reposer.

– J'ai dit que j'annulais.

– Dis plutôt, que sachant très bien que nous refuserions, tu n'as rien organisé.

– Oui... ne pourrais-tu pas me donner quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ? Je souffre le martyre. Je me demande pourquoi on m'a tiré dessus, s'interrogeant-il à mi-voix. J'espère que ce n'est pas elle.

– Je fais prévenir le Constable ce soir, pour qu'il mène l'enquête. Mais ne t'attends pas à un grand résultat. C'est sans doute lié à ta bagarre dans la taverne avec cet homme. Tu l'as humilié en public, il a très bien pu vouloir se venger ensuite. Elle ne peut pas être derrière tout ce qui t'arrive, ne lui donne pas ce pouvoir sur toi, je t'en prie, Jack.

– Bien sûr, tu as raison... Enfin, que pouvais-je bien faire ? Rester à le regarder molester une si belle femme.

– Ah j'oubliais la femme, dit Owen en préparant son soin, une prostituée de bas étage qui probablement a dû en connaître des pires que lui.

– Sans doute, mais c'était mon honneur de réagir. Et puis, leur compagnie est délassante, dit-il en s'abandonnant aux mains expertes de son ami.

– Et c'est pour cela que tu es si gentil avec les prostituées, si généreux en temps et en argent.

– Oh, pas tant que cela, dit le Lord en grimaçant, alors qu'Owen serrait trop fort le bandage. Mais ces femmes qu'on ne daigne regarder que lorsque naît un besoin de s'épancher, me semble d'une meilleure compagnie que toutes les baronnes et leurs filles. Je devrais compter le nombre de descendance que j'ai éconduit.

– Tu deviens poète quand tu parles d'elles. Serais-tu amoureux des femmes de mauvaise vie ?

– Et des hommes de mauvaise vie, tu les oublies trop vite.

– Pour mon bien... dit Owen en fermant les yeux, pour mon bien, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu y trouve.

– Ne va rien imaginer, je peux tout te raconter, si tu le désire !

– Non, je te remercie, j'aimerais encore garder le peu d'innocence qui me reste.

Jack renifla bruyamment en dévisageant le visage franc de son médecin. Celui-ci le connaissait mieux que quiconque, son seul et véritable ami, un presque frère. Il ferma la bouche, se contentant de grogner lorsqu'il lui posa le bras dans une écharpe et l'aida à s'habiller pour la nuit. Il était habile, il se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Jack se rappela avec humeur que si le jeune médecin avait développé une telle habileté à le déshabiller, c'était parce que ce n'était pas la première fois.

– Combien de fois as-tu fait ces gestes ? demanda Jack, finalement, ne résistant pas à l'envie de pérorer malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui pourtant s'estompait sous l'action bienfaisante de la potion d'Owen.

– En une année ou depuis que je te connais ?

Jack grimaça pour seule réponse. Owen sourit brièvement, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et acérées.

– C'est la treizième fois depuis le début de l'année, répondit-il enfin, et nous sommes en mars.

– Tant que cela, je ne l'imaginais pas.

– Et parfois, je te laisse coucher là où tu veux bien tomber ou avec qui veut bien se soucier de toi.

– Je le sais et je me réveille tout courbaturé. Mieux vaut dormir dans son lit, crois-moi ! Je te remercie de me ramener alors que je sais que je peux me montrer difficile.

– C'est la moindre des choses, dit Owen, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'installes pas tes... jouets à demeure, tu éviterais de mauvaises rencontres tout de même.

– C'est une question de respect pour toi, Toshiko et les jeunes gens qui habitent ici.

– Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que jamais tu ne touchais à la valetaille.

– En effet, dit Jack, d'un ton songeur, c'est parce qu'on m'a toujours appris à séparer le confort matériel et l'appel de la chair.

– En gros, ne baise pas là où tu manges !

– Exactement, même si parfois j'ai eu de petits écarts. D'ailleurs, ces derniers m'ont confirmé l'exigence, le bien-fondé de cette règle personnelle.

– L'écart, c'est Gwen, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'elle est à ton service depuis plus de dix ans, elle t'a accompagné partout où tu as été, même au Japon, aux Indes et en Europe. Elle ne t'a jamais quitté. Serait-ce à cause de cela ? Des sentiments qu'elle a pour toi ?

– Tu le sais bien qu'elle m'aime, comme tous ceux qui vivent ici, d'ailleurs. Cela tient sûrement à ma nature aimable et bienveillante de boute en train. Oh, que je suis fatigué, dit-il en baillant.

Il n'avait plus envie de s'épancher. Il se sentait la tête lourde à présent que le médicament amer qu'Owen lui avait donné à boire agissait. Le jeune médecin rit en le voyant lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts encore un peu. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Son état de santé, fragilisé par une maladie durant l'hiver, allait être perturbé durablement par la perte de sang et la blessure. Il soupira, elle avait été plus légère que l'effusion de sang ne lui avait laissé penser, heureusement. Il s'en remettrait sûrement rapidement, son ami était robuste et vindicatif. Il sourit au Lord une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre.

Jack ferma les yeux en voyant partir son médecin, en repensant à cette journée. Sans cette blessure, elle aurait été idéale. Une balade au grand air avec son ami, un repas dans un bon restaurant d'Abergavenny, suivi de pintes de bière, nombreuses, à la taverne. Vraiment une belle journée, dommage qu'une des filles de l'auberge eut été gênée dans son travail par un drôle de personnage, tout de noir vêtu qui l'avait menacée de la tuer si elle ne montait pas avec lui pour _affaire_.

La fille s'était rebellée et lui avait répondu vertement, mais l'homme s'était fâché et avait sorti un couteau. À son habitude, Jack avait foncé, n'écoutant que son courage et avait jeté l'homme à terre. Heureusement que Maître Elliot leur avait prêté une calèche pour revenir, ils avaient fêté la déroute du malotru trop joyeusement pour qu'il puisse remonter à cheval. Sans cela, il aurait été plus grièvement blessé.

L'homme qu'il avait sorti de la taverne de manière musclée avait très bien pu monter une embuscade pour se venger de l'humiliation. Il espérait que ce soit cela, car l'autre hypothèse, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd, le médicament d'Owen faisait effet. Et dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit blessé pour que le médecin lui donne ce laudanum, dont il ferait bien excès. Il dérivait entre rêve et réalité, repensant à sa journée, à sa soirée et tout ce qui l'avait amené ici à reposer, blessé dans ce lit. Il se promit d'interroger ce Jones, son arrivée en plein drame était plutôt étrange, presque louche. Il pouvait ne pas être étranger à sa blessure.

_– Dommage,_ pensa-t-il au moment où il sombrait dans les bras amicaux d'un Morphée aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, _il est plutôt appétissant_.

Il laissa les brumes médicamenteuses de la drogue apaiser les douleurs de son corps et s'endormit brusquement.


	3. Les nombreuses attributions

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre Trois : Les si nombreuses attributions du bibliothécaire**

* * *

Jones était assis à présent devant une tasse fumante de thé, corsée par une généreuse rasade de rhum des Îles qui lui allégeait la tête. Il en oubliait le contact visqueux du sang sur sa peau. Il avait éprouvé de l'horreur à cette sensation, il n'avait pas tourné de l'œil bien sûr, mais c'était tout proche. Gwen l'avait bien remarqué. Elle l'avait entraîné dans le salon, où flambait à présent un feu vigoureux avant de lui offrir de l'eau et des linges pour se nettoyer.

La jeune femme, que le docteur avait appelée Toshiko, se tenait en face de lui, plongée dans la contemplation des volutes de vapeur qui dansaient au-dessus de sa tasse. Elle paraissait songeuse. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole et il l'en remerciait. Il n'aurait pas eu les nerfs nécessaires pour entretenir une conversation futile après ce drame.

Encore qu'il paraissait être le seul à voir cela comme un drame, les autres habitants du manoir ne semblaient pas avoir été aussi ébranlés que lui.

_– Étrange,_ se dit-il, leur maître était blessé, il était arrivé tout saignant sur le parvis du manoir et ils ne réagissaient pas plus que si c'était une piqûre de taons, douloureuse, certes, mais non dangereuse.

Bon sang, Lord Harkness avait saigné dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper des blessures de ses maîtres, peut-être revenait-il d'un duel qui avait mal tourné ? Non, le jeune médecin avait parlé d'un tir. Il se demanda qui pouvait vouloir du mal à ce Lord et pourquoi cela ne jetait pas plus dans l'alarme les membres de sa suite. Il trouvait que leur flegme était considérable, étrange. À moins que cela ne soit fréquent ? Il releva les yeux et rencontra le regard calme de la jeune asiatique qui l'observait.

– Oui, cela est fréquent, dit-elle lisant sa question dans ses yeux, Lord Jack est un homme qui ne sait pas rester indifférent aux malheurs de ce monde et parfois, il se retrouve dans de piteuses situations.

– Mais il est blessé, dit Jones en frissonnant, repensant à la sensation poisseuse du sang sur sa peau, pensée dérangeante au possible.

– Cela lui arrive parfois, ce n'est pas la plus grave qu'il ait eu, loin de là. Mais je suis un peu inquiète pour tout vous avouer, il se relève d'une maladie et sa santé laisse encore à désirer.

– D'où la présence d'un médecin lors de ses sorties dans les bars, dit Jones avec humour, cela peut être un avantage en cas de malaise.

– Évidemment, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, d'autant qu'Owen est son meilleur ami. Et mon futur époux.

– J'avais cru comprendre, dit le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée de son thé, Maître Davidson m'en avait parlé ainsi que votre gouvernante.

– Je peux faire confiance à Gwen pour faire les bans et l'arrière-ban de manière plus rapide que la gazette d'Abergavenny.

– C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

– Ni ses yeux, ajouta Miss Sato, elle a bien vu que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien.

Le jeune homme fut blessé de voir que ses sentiments avaient été aussi clairs pour les deux jeunes femmes.

– N'en ayez pas honte, reprit Toshiko d'une voix douce, c'est sans doute la première fois que vous voyez du sang ou un blessé, on s'endurcit à force de le voir revenir dans des états indescriptibles, finit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Jones le lui rendit, faiblement, le cœur serré. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait du sang, ni que cela l'avait replongé dans des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Il se ressaisit, se raccrocha à la voix douce de la jeune femme.

– Bien, en l'absence de Lord Harkness, il est de mon devoir de vous accueillir. Enfin, dans ces circonstances, nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

La jeune femme souffla sur son thé. Jones se raidit sur son siège. Il était recru de fatigue, d'émotion et il lui fallait à nouveau passer un entretien pour son embauche. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais son regard ne montra que froide détermination et calme de bon aloi.

Miss Sato émit un petit rire.

– Je vois bien votre fatigue, dit-elle, je me doute que votre voyage ne fut pas de tout repos. Cependant, je préfère dès maintenant vous entretenir à propos de Jack.

– Lord Harkness ?

– Oui, Lord Harkness, je suis sa pupille, ajouta-elle comme pour expliquer l'usage de son prénom. Enfin, Davidson vous a certainement expliqué que vous vous chargerez de l'éducation de Steven, vous vous occuperez de ses loisirs et de son instruction en vue de l'intégration de l'école où le Lord choisira de l'envoyer dans quelques années.

– Oui, cela me fut expliqué par Maître Davidson, encore que cela ne justifie pas les émoluments généreux dont vous gratifiez ce poste de professeur.

– En réalité, cette fonction recouvre différentes missions, l'éducation de ce garçon, ainsi que la gestion de la bibliothèque de Jack et nos papiers personnels.

– Cette dernière mission avait été mentionnée par Davidson, je préfère vous avouer dès aujourd'hui que c'est la première fois que j'occuperai un poste de ce type. C'est un peu différent de mes attributions habituelles.

– À cause de mon mariage, vous aurez beaucoup de travail. Jusque lors, j'occupais cette place auprès de mon tuteur, mais le mariage approchant, j'ai des difficultés à répondre à toutes les personnes qui m'envoient leurs vœux ou sollicitent une place à l'église. Comme nous avons décidé de faire un mariage simple, il nous faut décliner ce genre de demande. Vous serez vraiment utile à cette tâche.

– D'accord, dit simplement le jeune homme en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, j'espère seulement que je serai à la hauteur.

Maître Davidson n'en avait pas parlé mais cela lui convenait. Après tout, il lui fallait un travail, c'était cela ou retourner doubler des vestes chez son père. Rien que la pensée le fit frissonner.

– J'imagine, vous étiez professeur, Maître Davidson nous a écrit à votre propos. Il se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé la perle rare, recommandé par Maître Hallet. Ce qui est encore plus exceptionnel, celui-ci n'est pas réputé pour ses compliments.

– _Sauf quand il désire se séparer de quelqu'un sans scandale_, se dit Jones, _bien que ce fut un échec._

Cependant, la jeune femme ne paraissait pas au courant de cette histoire. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas lui raconter. Il avait déjà fait une désastreuse impression en manquant de s'évanouir sous le poids du Lord. Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il avait encore des questions sur les attributions qui lui incomberaient.

– Maître Davidson a également parlé de rédiger les mémoires du Lord, qu'en est-il réellement ?

– C'est un projet que Jack a dû lancer en l'air, il ne cesse de raconter des histoires, vous savez, il ne faut pas croire la moitié de ce qu'il dit et se méfier de l'autre partie. Mais cela pourrait être intéressant, Lord Harkness a eu une vie très captivante.

Jones comprenait maintenant mieux les émoluments plus intéressants que la plupart. Cela ne tenait pas seulement à la désastreuse réputation du Lord, finalement. Il s'était quelque peu renseigné avant de partir si vite de la capitale britannique. Harkness paraissait être un homme régi par ses instincts, toujours en conquête et vivant selon son bon plaisir. Il n'était pas particulièrement apprécié à la capitale, où il faisait figure d'excentrique, protégé par la Reine ce qui lui garantissait invitations et hypocrisie des flagorneurs qui pullulaient dans les salons de Londres. Il avait entendu tellement d'anecdotes sur lui qu'il lui semblait avoir rencontré une légende. Il resta pensif.

Le docteur arriva à ce moment-là. Il embrassa sa fiancée sur le front. Gwen arriva sur ces entrefaites et annonça que le repas allait être servi.

– C'est vrai, rien de tel qu'un repas pour apprendre qui est ce jeune homme.

– Comment va Jack ? demanda Toshiko,

– Il va bien, il doit se reposer maintenant.

– Pourquoi l'a-t-on visé?

– Je l'ignore, mais il va falloir avertir le Constable pour qu'il ouvre une enquête. On lui a tiré dessus comme un lapin à la sortie de la ville. Je n'ai pas pu voir le tireur, mais j'ai pu repéré d'où le coup de feu pouvait venir.

– Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse d'un guet-apens ? demanda Gwen les yeux écarquillés de peur, en servant le repas.

– Je l'ignore, mais une chose est certaine, si Jack n'avait pas été trop saoul pour rentrer à cheval, il serait mort. Je suis sûr que la portière a dévié le tir. Rhys, tu pourras examiner la calèche avant de la remettre en état ? Il faudra que je pense à remercier Maître Elliot de m'avoir permis d'utiliser son véhicule. La moindre des choses, c'est qu'on s'occupe des réparations.

– Qui est le Constable en ce moment ?

– Randall Crift.

– Aïe, dit Gwen, s'attirant un regard complice de Toshiko.

– Oui, il n'est pas un grand ami du Lord, nous allons avoir des difficultés avec lui. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne fasse pas passer son animosité avant la justice.

– Humm, fit songeuse Toshiko, je l'espère aussi.

– Bon, alors jeune homme, vous semblez reprendre des couleurs.

– Non, cela est dû à l'alcool, fit Ianto, ce thé est très fort.

– Monsieur Jones, avez-vous mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda Owen, retrouvant ses réflexes de médecin en voyant les pommettes enflammés et l'œil brillant du jeune homme.

– Oui, ce matin en compagnie de Maître Andy, avant de partir pour Blackwood.

– Gwen, veux-tu bien le servir, il faut qu'il mange. De l'alcool sur un estomac vide après une si forte émotion, il risque de tourner de l'œil. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à faire avec Jack. Je ne sais combien de temps sa blessure va le tenir alité, nous verrons cela à son réveil demain matin. Dînons et j'irai voir comment il va avant d'aller me coucher.

– Bien, Monsieur Jones, joignez-vous à nous. Cela va nous permettre de nous présenter les uns aux autres. Voici le Dr Harper, attaché à la personne du Lord. Je suis la pupille de Lord Harkness. Gwen et Rhys gèrent le domaine en notre absence, avec l'aide ponctuelle de Maître Davidson.

– Vous avez été embauché pour vous occuper de Steven, demanda Owen en laissant Ewen le servir, c'est cela ?

– Oui, dit le jeune homme, Maître Davidson avait demandé une personne qui peut s'occuper d'un jeune enfant et des bibliothèques du Lord. Il avait envoyé une annonce à la Gazette et j'ai eu la chance d'être pris.

– Hum, la chance n'a certainement rien à voir là dedans. Lord Harkness ne bénéficie pas d'une bonne réputation, même parmi les gens de sa classe sociale. Vous êtes sûrement la seule personne sérieuse à y avoir répondu favorablement.

– Il faut dire qu'il y en a eu des professeurs ou des gouvernantes ici mais aucun n'a pu rester bien longtemps. J'espère que vous trouverez la force de demeurer ici.

– Enfin, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je m'attache à vous pour le moment, dit Owen en commençant à manger, ne m'en veuillez pas.

– Oui, Owen ne s'attache pas, sauf à de rares personnes, dit Tosh en lui souriant.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

– Je suis attaché à toi, mon amour, c'est le principal.

– Évidemment ! Nous allons nous marier, après tout. Je suis désolée de vous imposer cet étalage de sentiments, Monsieur Jones, alors que nous ne connaissons à peine.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ianto, affichant un air détaché qu'il n'éprouvait pas du tout.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des sentiments aussi clairement exposés. Il se sentait de plus en plus gêné par sa présence à la table des maîtres. Il n'avait pas coutume de cela, même après avoir vécu dans différentes familles. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un domestique, un peu plus doué ou intelligent que les autres, mais seulement un serviteur et les serviteurs ne mangent pas à la table des maîtres.

Blackwood était vraiment différent, il voyait que les relations entre les différentes personnes étaient plus amicales que serviles, qu'il y avait véritablement une intimité entre les uns et les autres. C'était vraiment quelque chose de différent de vivre ici, il avait l'impression d'arriver dans un endroit familier. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer d'où venait ce sentiment, mais il sentait que cela risquait d'être son poste le plus intéressant. Cela le changeait agréablement des emplois qu'il avait précédemment occupé. Il avait l'étrange sensation que les domestiques en ce lieu faisaient partie de la famille. Ils ne paraissaient pas être des formes sans nom et sans visage, aisément interchangeables.

– Quand pourrais-je rencontrer le jeune garçon ? demanda-t-il en s'interrogeant sur l'absence de Master Steven à la table du souper.

– Il n'est pas encore arrivé ici. Il réside pour le moment auprès de sa nourrice, Dame Tyler à cause des travaux. Nous devons préparer ses appartements avant qu'il n'arrive.

– Je comprends, j'avais remarqué les travaux autour du manoir, que s'est-il passé ?

– Eh bien, lorsque Jack a été anobli par la reine, il a eu le droit de posséder ce morceau de terre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une telle ruine. Il faut dire que le manoir n'a pas été occupé durant presque cinquante ans, les travaux sont énormes et occupent tout notre temps. Mais cela est intéressant, fit Toshiko, car nous pouvons en faire ce que nous voulons.

– Ce qu'elle veut dire ici, c'est qu'elle a fait réaliser une chambre japonaise. Il faudra qu'elle vous montre cela, c'est autrement plus impressionnant que le cabinet de curiosité que Jack a l'intention de faire avec ses souvenirs de voyage.

– Effectivement, dit Jones, j'ai eu un petit aperçu.

– Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu sa demeure à Londres, il a entassé ses souvenirs sur trois étages, un vrai musée, mais il trouve que cela donne un air exotique à la vieille demeure.

– Vous devriez goûter les airelles, Gwen a un véritable don pour les cuisiner, fit Toshiko pour changer de sujet.

– Allez-y mangez, fit Harper en agitant sa fourchette, cela va devenir froid.

La conversation prit un tour différent, discutant du vin, de la qualité de la table et des mets proposés. Jones eut le sentiment bizarre que la conversation lui échappait. Il commençait à subir le contrecoup de son long voyage, conjugué à l'effet de l'alcool sur un estomac vide et aux fortes émotions. Il sentait son attention baisser et il ne portait plus vraiment attention à la conversation, qui lui semblait prendre place dans un lieu lointain. Il repensa au Lord qui souffrait dans sa chambre. Il espérait qu'il aille bien, il ne supportait pas la souffrance d'autrui, même celle d'un animal. Le docteur Harper s'aperçut de son inattention et reporta la conversation vers lui.

– Vous allez vous plaire ici, j'en suis certain, enfin tant que vous vous plierez aux habitudes de la maison, vous savez certainement que Lord Jack a son caractère…

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit Gwen en entrant dans la pièce, d'ailleurs, il est réveillé et il souhaite vous voir, Dr Harper.

– Bien, mon travail reprend, je dois vous laisser, je dois aller prendre soin de mon patient. Et le connaissant, cela ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

– Courage mon amour, un jour, tu seras récompensé pour tous tes sacrifices, répondit Miss Sato.

Jones détourna les yeux en entendant ces mots synonymes d'une certaine intimité entre les deux êtres.

– Je me marie bientôt avec toi, cela vaut bien tous les sacrifices, mon rayon de soleil.

Il lui baisa la joue et sortit sans plus attendre. La jeune femme rougissant sous l'expression de leur affection, sous les yeux de témoins encore étrangers à la maisonnée, reprit la parole après un petit moment.

– Bien, Monsieur Jones, je vais vous conduire à la chambre que je vous ai réservée. Elle est plutôt petite mais c'est une des rares à être en état d'accueillir du monde dans l'aile ouest. Vous comprendrez que nous avons encore fort à faire dans les autres parties du manoir.

– Évidemment, dit Jones, qui avait compris que le château était en pleine reconstruction et souffrait encore du manque de place.

Ils sortirent de table, laissant la pièce à la célérité des aides de cuisine qui débarrassèrent la table sous l'égide de Dame Gwen.

oOoOo

Miss Toshiko le ramena dans le gigantesque hall et lui fit prendre l'escalier monumental. Il était neuf et brillait sous une telle couche de cire qu'il avait dû être nettoyé le jour même. Arrivé au palier, elle lui montra sa gauche, indiquant les chambres qu'Owen et elle-même occupaient. Elle lui désigna les appartements de Jack qui s'ouvraient au fond sur la droite, occupant la plus grande partie du couloir. Elle l'entraîna dans la coursive et passa deux portes sur la gauche avant de s'arrêter devant un battant de bois sombre, garni d'un bouton de porte en émail blanc.

– Vous savez, nous avons décidé d'installer ici des chambres d'amis, nous avons commencé d'ailleurs par celle que vous allez occuper. Je m'excuse par avance de sa petitesse, si elle ne vous convenait pas, nous pourrons vous déplacer en face de la chambre d'Owen. Pour le moment, elle n'est pas terminée, mais elle offrira un volume plus important.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, la taille n'a aucune importance.

Lui-même ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait déjà tout connu, depuis une chambre partagée avec ses parents jusqu'à l'âge de 14 ans, jusqu'au dortoir de son école avant d'avoir eu le droit à une chambre seul, refuge de ses nuits d'étude, en dernière année. Dans sa vie professionnelle, il avait de même tout expérimenté, de la chambre immense destinée au professeur à une petite mansarde insalubre trop chaude l'été et trop froide l'hiver dans laquelle il avait vécu tant de mois chez les Hallet. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait déjà connu le pire et le meilleur en matière de chambre. Il avait appris à s'en détacher, à ne trouver qu'un seul endroit correspondant à ses aspirations, la pièce qu'il imaginait dans sa tête. Une idée, une chambre, une pièce tout à lui, qui lui permettrait de vivre tranquillement dans son esprit.

Jones entra dans la pièce que lui ouvrait la jeune femme et il découvrit l'exacte chambre qu'il s'était toujours imaginé, le fantasme absolu, une chambre de rêve. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela, c'était une pièce simple, assez petite, dotée d'une grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le parc obscur. Une cheminée où brûlait un feu vif réchauffait l'atmosphère sans l'enfumer et permettait de remarquer l'agencement simple mais de bon goût de cette pièce. Il y avait un lit-cage, du type de ceux dont on se servait au siècle dernier, il avait tout d'une armoire mais les portes grandes ouvertes laissaient apparaître la couche préparée pour lui. Un bureau ancien patiné par les âges et un usage intensif de cire d'abeille se trouvait sous la fenêtre, un lieu idéal pour l'écriture et l'observation, sur lequel un bouquet de fleurs fraîches achevait de rendre la pièce accueillante. Les murs blanchis à la chaux tout simplement portaient quelques peintures dont le charme ancien réjouissait l'œil. Il se sentit instantanément bien, apaisé, dans cette pièce qui allait devenir son sanctuaire. Toshiko Sato émit un petit rire, elle l'observait et avait remarqué le plaisir qu'il avait de découvrir ce lieu.

– Vous avez l'armoire, ici pour vos effets personnels et cette bibliothèque est encore vide pour le moment, vous y choisirez vous-même les livres dont vous voudrez la compagnie.

– Merci, dit simplement le jeune homme, ébahi par cette chambre étincelante par sa simplicité et sa beauté.

– Au Japon, on nomme cela Wabi, dit encore la jeune femme.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

– Le fait que quelque chose de simple et fonctionnel soit beau.

– Vous avez préparé vous-même cette chambre, s'enquit-il avec trouble, je vous remercie.

– Non, c'est Gwen qui s'en est chargée, vous auriez eu plus d'estampes ou de paravents si cela avait été moi, dit-elle en se moquant légèrement d'elle-même, mais j'aime ce qu'elle a fait ici. Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, demain, nous vous montrerons la bibliothèque et les différents lieux dont vous pourrez avoir l'usage. D'ailleurs, vous avez le cabinet de toilette et d'aisance tout au fond.

– Bien, très bien, dit-il encore étourdi...

Il regardait autour de lui avec bonheur, cette chambre ressemblait à son idéal de pièce et n'en revenait toujours pas que quelqu'un d'autre put partager son goût pour la simplicité. Il sentait que la vie dans ce manoir allait être parfaite à ses yeux. Il raccompagna la jeune femme à l'entrée et lui souhaita le bonsoir, fatigué par son long trajet.

– Non, c'est un espion, ce Jones je te dis, il faut que je l'interroge, il faut que je sache qui l'a amené ici, ce qu'il veut exactement. Peut-être qu'il m'a tiré dessus, peut-être est-ce lui qui m'a tiré dessus ?

Ianto eut un sursaut en entendant la voix de Jack tonner de sa chambre, située plus loin vers le fond. Il parlait de lui avec une haine certaine dans la voix. Il entendit celle d'Harper s'élever à son tour. La porte du Lord devait être ouverte pour laisser échapper ainsi le bruit de leur conversation très animée.

– Calme-toi, Jack, il n'y est pour rien, c'est Andy Davidson qui nous l'a envoyé, tu le sais bien, tu l'avais chargé de te trouver un bibliothécaire pour le legs de ton amie Estelle et un professeur pour Steven.

Il prenait une voix lénifiante comme pour bercer l'ombrageux Lord qui menaçait de se lever pour vérifier cela par lui-même.

– Demain, dit Harper, demain, tu le feras venir à ton chevet et tu lui poseras toutes les questions que tu désires. Mais en attendant, je veux que tu te reposes, tu es blessé et tu as la fièvre, cela ne servira à rien de rouvrir ta blessure et d'empêcher tout le monde de dormir par une crise du plus mauvais goût.

– Qui t'a dit que j'avais très bon goût ? riposta le Lord, d'une voix plus forte, Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui m'a blessé. J'en suis certain !

– Écoute, comment aurait-il pu faire cela alors que nous l'avons renversé cet après-midi en nous rendant en ville ? Il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits au même moment. Réfléchis, voyons. Ce n'est pas possible.

– Il peut avoir des complices, ils peuvent très bien avoir pu me tirer dessus.

– Tu nages en plein délire, lui répondit Harper fermement, je vois, tu as de la fièvre. Montre-moi ta blessure... allez, grand Lord, il faut que tu te reposes. Interdiction de se lever, ordre du médecin.

La porte claqua, le docteur semblait avoir pu entraîner son patient rétif loin de la sortie. Le silence retentit inconfortablement dans le couloir entre les deux jeunes gens. La conversation des deux hommes se poursuivit à l'intérieur des appartements sur un mode indistinct.

– Bien, reprit Miss Sato, je suis désolée pour cela, le Dr Harper va s'occuper de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je vous prie.

– Il va mieux, à ce que je peux entendre, fit Jones, d'une voix tendue par les soupçons du Lord envers lui.

– Il a tout de même besoin de se reposer, dit-elle, ne soyez pas blessé par ses paroles, je vous en prie, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit en ce moment. Demain, il ira certainement mieux.

Ianto acquiesça et lui souhaita bonsoir. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre soigneusement et contempla son nouveau domaine qu'il trouvait si accueillant. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ses habitudes économes le poussaient à faire attention à l'huile de sa lampe. Il posa chacun de ses vêtements sur un valet, objet nécessaire dans une chambre. Puis, il fourragea dans son sac à la recherche de son nécessaire de toilette qu'il posa auprès de la fenêtre, prêt pour demain matin. Il y trouva un broc et une cuvette remplie d'eau chaude. Un délice, avec laquelle il exécuta promptement sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher.

Il n'en revenait pas d'être tombé dans une maison qui accorde autant d'importance à un simple professeur. Cela était réconfortant pour la suite de son séjour ici. Il enfila sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans le lit clos. Après avoir soufflé la lampe, il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne plus penser aux paroles du Lord. Il semblait avoir focalisé ses soupçons sur lui. Il était souvent plus facile de suspecter l'étranger, celui qui n'appartenait pas sa maison.

Il posa confortablement sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux qui exhalait une odeur de lavande. Il glissa les mains sous sa nuque et réfléchit à son arrivée dans ce manoir en attendant que le sommeil vienne le prendre. Il y avait tant de choses à découvrir, tant de choses à se rappeler. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, non sans revoir les yeux étranges d'Harkness, une étrange nuance de gris et de vert, avec une pointe de jaune comme une mer traversée par un ouragan sauvage. Il y avait du fauve chez cet homme. Il avait senti de la sauvagerie et de la solitude. Il était lui-même seul, si solitaire parfois qu'il sentait les personnes partageant cet état, cette particularité, sans même parler.

Il s'endormit enfin, après avoir manipulé dans son esprit les raisons pour lesquelles le Lord pouvait bien être si solitaire au milieu d'une maisonnée qui semblait l'adorer résolument. Il cessa de songer à cet homme blessé pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond à peine agité par des pensées peu communes. La nuit qui s'éclaircissait à l'ouest étendait son empire sur le parc et la maison qui dormait paisiblement.

* * *

A suivre


	4. n'ouvrez pas la porte au loup en colère

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre quatre : N'ouvrez pas la porte au loup en colère**

* * *

Jones dormait depuis plusieurs heures et les oiseaux débutaient seulement leur récital du petit matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, pris d'un sentiment bizarre, l'impression étrange que quelqu'un l'observait pendant son sommeil. En voyant les volets de son lit-cage ouvert, il s'extirpa péniblement des bras de Morphée qui tentait de le retenir. Il était pourtant sûr de les avoir bel et bien fermés la veille avant de s'endormir dans la quiétude molle de ce lit. L'angoisse subitement vint lui serrer le cœur. Il avait le sentiment urgent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il rejeta ses couvertures violemment, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever, une main ferme se posa sur sa gorge et le repoussa sur son oreiller. Il reçut un coup à l'estomac qui le fit gémir et le rejeta sur le matelas. Il tenta de lutter, mais au sortir des rêves, il avait bien des difficultés à repousser son agresseur qui le rouait de coups. Un corps lourd se plaqua contre lui et deux mains vinrent s'enrouler contre son cou. Il sentit que ce visiteur impromptu l'étranglait résolument. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, des voiles sombres entachaient sa vision. La peur de mourir le poussa à se montrer plus vindicatif.

Il s'arc-bouta contre le corps qui le pressait si durement. Il parvint à dégager un bras avec lequel il repoussa brutalement le visage de son étrangleur. Surpris par cette manœuvre, son attaquant le relâcha en étouffant un râle de douleur. Il en profita pour échapper à la poigne qui s'affaiblissait. Il inversa les rôles en roulant par-dessus son agresseur. Il le maintint contre l'oreiller des deux mains, prêt à riposter à coup de tête si l'homme faisait mine de bouger.

Il tremblait de peur et de dégoût, une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos, trempant sa chemise. Cela lui rappelait trop intensément les années d'internat, où il n'avait dormi que d'un œil afin d'éviter de déplaisantes attaques nocturnes. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se faire surprendre. Le calme et la façon amicale avec laquelle il avait été accueilli lui avaient fait perdre de sa prudence acquise de si haute lutte. Il se pencha sur l'homme qui haletait sur le lit sous lui, montrant les dents.

Il vit un éclair de souffrance passer dans les yeux de son assaillant, la lumière de la lampe allumée n'éclairait pas suffisamment l'intérieur de son lit. Il lui sembla pourtant reconnaître le visage du Lord. Il le relâcha et s'échappa du lit pour ne pas affronter son regard. Il tomba dans le fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_– Je viens de me battre avec mon nouveau maître,_ se dit-il avec effroi.

Et celui-ci était blessé, de surcroît ! Il l'entendit réprimer une plainte, qui siffla entre ses dents.

– _Mon dieu, j'ai aggravé son état,_ continua-t-il.

La peur rongeait ses pensées qui le forçaient à imaginer ce qui allait sûrement se passer. Il serait certainement renvoyé, obligé de repartir travailler avec son père, obligé de terminer sa vie dans la petite échoppe de tailleur à laquelle il avait tout sacrifié pour échapper, obligé d'abandonner tous ses rêves. Puis il se ressaisit en se rappelant que c'était le Lord qui venait de l'attaquer et qu'il continuait de gémir sur le lit.

Il se releva et se rapprocha avec circonspection, la peur au ventre. L'homme restait allongé, sans bouger, les yeux clos sur ses tourments. Sa respiration était laborieuse, difficile à entendre, il souffrait visiblement. Jones prit la lampe et l'approcha, comme si la douce lumière pouvait le réconforter. Il découvrit Lord Harkness qui luttait contre la douleur, dents et poings serrés, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi à abattre. Pris de pitié, Ianto s'approcha puis recula. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Son cœur cognait si vite dans sa poitrine, il avait peur de lui, il l'avait attaqué sans raison, mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser endurer la douleur sans l'aider. Il lui toucha doucement le front et le trouva brûlant.

– Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi… je vais chercher le Dr Harper.

– Non, râla Jack, non, je… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Le jeune homme alla chercher une serviette et son broc d'eau devenue froide et lui baigna les tempes.

– Je crois que vous êtes venu me tuer. Enfin, vous avez tenté de m'étrangler.

– Je... vraiment ? fit l'homme en relevant légèrement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jones frémit en voyant la lueur d'égarement qui y vacillait.

– Oui, vraiment, c'est ainsi que vous accueillez les étrangers ici ? Cela ne devrait pas vous étonner de ne pas avoir plus souvent de visiteurs.

Il passa la serviette sur le front brûlant, s'étonnant de ne pas voir de la vapeur s'en élever. Jack Harkness attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna plus près de lui, il sentit son souffle enflammé frôler son cou et les battements affolés de son cœur emplir ses oreilles, la panique rugissait dans ses veines. Il était beaucoup trop près de lui.

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accueillir sous mon toit celui qui attente à ma vie, murmura Harkness à son oreille.

Jones se rejeta en arrière, choqué.

– Pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être traité comme un criminel, se défendit-il aussitôt, je n'ai rien à voir dans votre agression. Je ne sais même pas manier une arme. D'autre part, vous avez failli me tuer, vous-même, en me renversant à cheval sur le chemin menant à votre manoir.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, c'était ce que Owen lui avait raconté, il avait tellement de mal à réfléchir, il se sentait si fiévreux, si malade, sa blessure ne lui laissait aucun répit, la fièvre l'embrasait. Il reprit d'une voix mal assurée.

– Elle vous aura aidé, Suzie, elle vous a certainement emmené ici pour vous nicher près de moi comme un serpent. Vous avez sans doute comploté contre moi !

– Qui ? demanda Jones d'une voix totalement surprise.

Son ton étonna le Lord qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Je ne connais pas de Suzie, je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, Lord Harkness. Non, reprit-il d'un ton doux, propre à calmer les enfants les plus récalcitrants, expliquez-moi comment j'ai pu faire le trajet jusqu'à la ville, vous tirer dessus et revenir à pied jusqu'ici, pour arriver avant vous.

Il tentait de le raisonner, il s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour lui tamponner le front. Harkness hésita et plongea dans son regard saphir.

– Je ne sais pas… vous avez des ailes et vous volez comme les anges auxquels vous avez emprunté ces yeux-là.

– Non, admettez que c'est impossible.

– C'est impossible, fit le Lord en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Vous avez raison. Veuillez m'excuser, c'est la fièvre qui me fait croire de drôles de choses. Et le fait d'avoir frôler la mort hier m'a certainement joué des tours. Je suis désolé de vous avoir attaqué.

Il posa une main sur son front, étonné de le voir aussi trempé de sueur, alors qu'il gelait sur place. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses membres étaient trop faibles pour le soutenir. Il s'arma de son plus beau sourire et fit signe à Jones, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

– Puis-je rester, demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, j'ai si froid. Le feu dans ma chambre doit être éteint et je ne veux rester seul.

– Sir, je...

Jones hésita avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

– Je peux vous accompagner dans votre chambre et ranimer les braises, si vous le désirez. Je peux aussi faire quérir le docteur Harper. Il pourra prendre soin de vous.

– Non, le froid dans le couloir me sera trop rude. Et inutile de déranger Harper. Il a besoin de se reposer lui aussi.

Ianto, abasourdi, ne put rien dire, le Lord s'installa dans son lit, dans la chaleur de ses draps et le moelleux de ses oreillers. Il eut un vague sentiment de jalousie, lui-même était fatigué et aurait tellement aimé continuer sa nuit. Harkness ne semblait ne vouloir aller nulle part ailleurs, il tremblait de froid et s'engonça dans la chaude courtepointe. Jones soupira et alla raviver les flammes de l'âtre et remettre un peu de bois. Il grimaça en bougeant, les coups que Harkness lui avait portés étaient douloureux. La pièce devint vite étouffante, mais il entendait encore le Lord claquer des dents.

– Je vais aller chercher le docteur Harper, répéta-t-il, il va vous donner quelque chose pour cette fièvre.

– Non, restez ici, racontez-moi ce que vous voulez, restez…

Seuls, ses yeux brillants de fièvre sortaient du nid de couvertures dans lequel il s'était entortillé, le Gallois soupira.

– Je n'ai aucune compétence comme médecin ou garde-malade, mais il me semble qu'un homme de l'art vous serait plus profitable que mon lit ou ma présence.

– Vous oseriez mettre à la porte de votre chambre, un homme malade et blessé, vous êtes sans cœur, Jones.

– Non, je dis simplement que je ne vous serais d'aucune aide.

– Ce n'est rien, c'est un reste de fièvre jaune, dit le Lord, j'ai déjà été malade ainsi, il y a quelques semaines. Ce n'est rien, c'est impressionnant, voilà tout. Cela va et vient, de la chaleur, cela aide vraiment. Pourquoi ne pas venir vous allonger près de moi ? Vous seriez mieux que de rester debout, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid.

– Sir, vous vous moquez de moi, vous m'empruntez mon lit et vous voulez que je me couche près de vous ?

– Promis, je ne tenterai rien, je suis trop malade pour cela.

– Vous passez bien trop rapidement de la tentative d'étranglement à l'intimité, Sir. Vous ne me connaissez pas et il y a à peine quelques minutes, vous m'accusiez encore d'être un assassin et d'avoir comploté contre vous.

– Je n'y peux rien si vous avez un visage qui respire l'honnêteté et la franchise. Vos yeux m'attirent et me donnent confiance, que voulez-vous ? Venez !

Il ouvrit le nid de couvertures, laissant voir son torse couvert de sueur.

– Non, je vais rester dans ce fauteuil pour terminer ma nuit, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

– Bah, c'était un ordre, si vous commencez à me contredire, vous n'allez pas faire de vieux os ici, rétorqua le Lord, d'un air bougon.

– Je m'en voudrais de profiter de votre état de faiblesse, Sir.

Jack laissa échapper un rire faible. Le Gallois lui plaisait, intimidé certes, mais il faisait preuve de répondant. Il sentit que la fièvre reprenait son chant infernal, l'affaiblissant et le retournant en tout sens. Il la laissa faire, après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir, il s'endormit peu à peu, rêvant à des yeux bleus qui le fixaient et veillaient sur son sommeil.

Jones s'installa de son mieux sur la bergère qui faisait face au feu, chauffant ses pieds sur les brandons mourants. Il tenta de s'endormir à son tour, sous une robe de chambre mais la respiration pénible le gênait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'en revenait pas de l'outrecuidance de ce Lord. Il arrivait ainsi dans sa chambre plein de menaces et de soupçons pour finalement s'endormir dans son lit. Il avait même demandé à ce qu'il vienne le réchauffer. Il lui revint en mémoire les avertissements qu'il avait entendus à Londres en prenant des renseignements sur lui.

Le Lord était vu comme un homme de moralité plus que douteuse, riche parvenu, ennobli par la Reine, mais auquel il manquait un vernis de bonne société. Il avait noté que sa domesticité l'adorait, plus qu'aucun serviteur n'aimerait jamais son maître. Il y avait vu des rapports plus d'amitié que de servitude. Il se rappelait ce que ses sources lui avaient appris. C'était un homme qui était sorti du rang, quelques années auparavant, un homme du peuple, dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine. Certains le disaient français, d'autres des anciennes colonies américaines, son accent étrange à l'oreille le faisait pencher pour cette hypothèse.

Une chose revenait invariablement, c'était son caractère volage, sa réputation de Casanova, qui privilégiait tout autant le sexe fort et faible. Il était connu pour courir le jupon tout autant que le caleçon sans perdre en aucune façon son charme et sa détermination. Il avait derrière lui des armées de cœurs brisés et de corps exaltés. Cependant, il cachait derrière cette façade de débauché un esprit retors et fier, lui avait assuré Andy Davidson, son fondé de pouvoir. Il était intelligent et jouait de cette façade qu'il adorait pour jouir tranquillement de sa vie de rentier et de Baron de la Reine.

Jones observa ce qu'il voyait de son visage, les traits tirés par la maladie étaient fiers, droits et purs. Il avait un nez franc qui donnait à son visage une distinction patricienne et une mâchoire carrée, assurée qui donnait confiance. Ses cils ombraient ses pommettes et cachaient des yeux qu'il aurait trouvés fascinants chez une jeune femme, beaucoup plus gênants chez un homme par leur expressivité. Il détourna le regard, troublé de s'être ainsi trouvé rêveur devant lui. C'était un bel homme qui attirait les regards par sa ressemblance avec les canons antiques. Et dieu sait qu'il avait étudiés la stature antique. Il se rencogna dans le fauteuil, incapable de trouver le sommeil qui le fuyait et le laissait avec ses pensées errantes.

oOoOo

Il entendit un gémissement qui venait de son lit. Jack trahissait dans son sommeil une douleur certaine. Cela le tira des pensées, dans lesquelles il dérivait depuis plusieurs heures. Il ne s'était pas rendormi après l'entrée fracassante du Lord dans sa chambre. Le soleil filtrait à travers les persiennes tirées et il éclairait le visage endormi de son hôte. Jones se leva, il se sentait tout courbaturé d'avoir passé autant de temps sur la bergère, siège confortable pour s'asseoir, non pour dormir. Son corps le faisait souffrir, il sentait les meurtrissures dont l'avait couvert le Lord se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il grimaça en s'étirant et s'habilla en hâte, sans oser faire sa toilette. Son maître pouvait s'éveiller à n'importe quel moment et il ne souhaitait pas qu'il le découvre occupé à se laver.

Il s'approcha à pas feutrés et glacés, le feu en mourant avait jeté ses dernières flammes, il y avait longtemps déjà. Il alla observer le Lord, son visage paraissait moins rouge, plus apaisé. La crise semblait passée. Il entendit la maison doucement se mettre en branle. Les mille petits bruits des domestiques affectés à leurs tâches quotidiennes se faisaient entendre jusque dans la chambre silencieuse. Il les imaginait très bien nettoyer les âtres, préparer les petits déjeuners, commencer la journée dans les écuries, s'occuper des chiens qu'il écouta japper avec joie. Il avait découvert la veille les molosses de Blackwood et les avait trouvés finalement amicaux. Il se promit d'aller leur rendre visite, c'était des animaux qu'il trouvait véritablement intéressants.

Il entendit le pas léger de quelqu'un qui s'arrêtait au pied de sa porte, un choc sourd, quand il déposa un objet lourd, puis le même bruit se répéta plus loin.

_– Certainement l'eau pour les ablutions matinales,_ se dit-il.

Il errait dans sa chambre, incapable de décider ce qu'il devait faire, sortir, prévenir quelqu'un que le Lord se trouvait ici, ou bien sortir, descendre déjeuner sans y prêter attention. De toute manière, il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce, il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé ici toute la journée à attendre que Jack Harkness sorte de son sommeil. Cet aspect inhabituel le mettait dans un état d'angoisse indescriptible. Il ne savait que faire. Un cri le décida soudain, le docteur Harper appelait au-dehors.

– Le Lord, Jack ! Où est-il ? l'entendit-il demander à la personne qui s'occupait dans le couloir.

– Je ne sais pas, Maître, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir, répondit cette personne, Ewen, crut-il se rappeler.

– J'imagine, Ewen, si une vache se trouvait dans ce couloir, tu n'arriverais même pas à la voir.

– Oui, Maître Harper, répondit le jeune homme, calmement, d'un ton clairement habitué aux remontrances du médecin.

Ianto ne put rester plus longtemps. Il ouvrit sa porte et invita Harper à entrer.

– Bonjour, Jones, fit-il, surpris de le voir habillé comme la veille, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux bouffis de mauvais sommeil. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous semblez encore plus fatigué qu'hier.

– Sans doute, mais voici plutôt la raison de mon absence de repos.

Il montra le Lord qui dormait toujours dans son lit, les bras serrant son oreiller comme pour occulter la lueur du jour.

– Jack, mais que fait-il ici ? demanda Harper étonné.

– Il avait décidé cette nuit de se venger, déclara le Gallois, bras croisés devant le Lord endormi.

– Oh, veuillez l'excuser, il avait cette idée en tête, hier soir, mais je ne l'imaginais pas vous rejoindre jusque dans votre chambre.

– Il était réellement persuadé que je m'étais acoquiné avec la personne responsable de son état. Mais nous avons parlé et j'ai pu le raisonner.

– Et il est resté ici ? Dans votre chambre ?

Harper le regardait par en dessous, le détaillant avec attention, notant le désordre de sa mise, les marques bleuâtres sur la peau de son cou, Jones lutta pour ne pas rougir sous les soupçons graveleux que charriaient ses yeux. La situation si délicate, tendancieuse même lui sauta aux yeux. Il recula, se retourna vers ses affaires qu'il rangea fébrilement, malgré leur absence de désordre. Il tentait de masquer son embarras à l'homme qui s'amusait visiblement de la situation. Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il, jugeant qu'il l'avait suffisamment mis mal à l'aise, avec Lord Harkness, il faut s'attendre à tout. Il peut faire des choses complètement imbéciles, vous savez. Si je vous racontais la moitié de ses aventures, vous me traiteriez de menteur.

– Peut-être, mais il était dans un état indescriptible hier soir, il a tenté de me tuer.

– Allons professeur ! Ce n'était pas contre vous… n'y voyez rien de personnel, je vous en prie.

– Si vous le dites, fit Jones, en continuant de ranger ses affaires.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il remonta jusqu'à son col et se couvrit d'une écharpe.

– J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer cette nuit.

– Mais non, fit une voix ensommeillée derrière lui, j'ai eu seulement envie de ne pas passer ma nuit seul. Heureusement pour votre vertu que j'avais la fièvre.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement, surpris. Le Lord les regarda rieur, s'étirant sous les couvertures, ravi de leurs attentions. Il grimaça lorsque sa blessure se rappela à son bon souvenir.

– Ouah, s'écria-t-il, Owen, mon bandage a certainement besoin d'être changé. La fièvre l'a complètement trempé.

– Ne bouge pas, Jack, je vais t'ausculter, c'est vrai que tu es moins fébrile. La fièvre est tombée pendant la nuit de toute évidence.

– Oui, grâce aux bons soins de mon garde-malade improvisé, qui n'a cessé de m'humecter le front.

– En attendant, tu as empêché de dormir ce pauvre jeune homme. Pourtant, il avait besoin de sommeil.

– Bah, cela m'a donné l'occasion de mieux connaître ce nouveau bibliothécaire, encore que nous n'avons pas parlé exactement de ses attributions. C'est dommage, mais nous aurons tout le temps de reprendre cette conversation à un autre moment.

Le jeune homme tenta de dissimuler une grimace désabusée derrière une façade neutre, tandis qu'Owen souriait d'un air amusé. Celui-ci aida le Lord à se relever et l'entraîna vers ses propres appartements. Ils saluèrent le jeune professeur et le quittèrent. Jones ferma la porte derrière eux en soupirant. Il posa son front sur le bois froid de la porte et prit une grande inspiration. Il entendit trois chocs résolus à la porte. Il rouvrit en s'assurant de la neutralité de son visage.

– Jones, dit le Lord, d'un ton enjoué, il faudra que nous nous voyions cet après-midi afin de discuter de ce que vous ferez pour moi.

– Maître Davidson et Miss Sato m'ont déjà éclairé sur mes attributions, Sir, rétorqua Ianto, surpris.

– Très bien, ce sera plus facile, à cet après-midi.

– Jack, tu dois te reposer, fit le médecin en le soutenant, plus par habitude, que par nécessité.

– Tout à fait, Owen, je te promets de me reposer, autant qu'il me sera possible, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard étonné de Jones. Viens, reprit-il plus haut, laissons ce jeune homme prendre ses marques au manoir. Le petit déjeuner l'attend.

Ils le saluèrent à nouveau. Lord Harkness s'appuya sur son ami et s'éloigna vers sa chambre, laissant un Jones, désemparé à l'idée de discuter à nouveau avec cet homme décidément impossible. Il avait pensé que vivre à Blackwood aurait été une sinécure, face aux postes parfois débilitants qu'il avait occupés. Mais cela était sans compter avec son propriétaire, dont l'outrecuidance dépassait les mesures. Il l'avait empêché de se reposer en le réveillant en pleine nuit pour lui faire avouer une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Son cou lui était douloureux, il écarta l'écharpe devant le miroir qui lui faisait face et blêmit devant les meurtrissures qui maculaient sa peau. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit au docteur Harper ? Il l'ignorait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un pauvre professeur sans droit ni fortune. Il prit sur lui, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de descendre déjeuner. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue aux coutumes de ce manoir, si différentes des autres familles où il avait servi. Vivre à Blackwood allait être bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

* * *

A suivre


	5. où on en apprend un peu plus sur le Lord

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre Cinq : Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur le Lord**

* * *

Blackwood Manor était situé en dehors des habituelles routes de diligence mais le village de Combe-Reine n'était éloigné que de quelques miles. Les champs, soigneusement cultivés par les métayers du château, jouxtaient le parc au sud. À l'ouest, la lande étirait sa maigre végétation, à l'est, le manoir dominait la vallée et la large rivière qui se jetait dans la mer à des lieues d'ici. Au nord, les bois sombres de Brecon Beacons, dont le manoir tirait son nom, obscurcissaient l'horizon. Seul le Lord y avait le droit de chasse. Mais cela n'empêchait pas certains d'y braconner allègrement. Tant qu'ils n'abîmaient pas les bois, ni ne gênaient les chasses que pouvait y organiser le Lord, celui-ci ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce braconnage. C'était une attitude fort conciliante pour un homme installé depuis peu dans le pays.

Pour l'heure, il se contentait de prélever les habituelles taxes sur le transport des marchandises. Il n'avait pas vocation à être libéral, mais il laissait les habitants de ses terres vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Ils n'étaient plus, après tout, sous un joug féodal. Les métayers qui travaillaient ses terres ne se plaignaient pas, ils ne le voyaient que peu, il avait pourtant toujours un mot pour eux. Il ne leur était pas sympathique, c'était l'un d'entre eux, sous-entendu de la Haute société, des personnes qu'ils n'approchaient pour ainsi dire jamais. Mais à discuter avec d'autres fermiers, ils se rendaient bien compte qu'ils auraient plus mal tomber.

Miss Sato et Lord Harkness vivaient depuis trois ans à Blackwood, que la Reine lui avait offert il y a plus de quinze ans pour service rendu avec la baronnie afférente. Dès leur arrivée, les réparations du manoir avaient alimenté les conversations. Il y avait les partisans pour tout démolir. Après tout, le vieux château avait vécu et était inhabitable en l'état. D'autres étaient persuadés qu'il fallait sauver les ruines, qui avaient connu les compagnons d'armes de Guillaume le Conquérant. Les deux camps avaient été surpris par les choix du Lord, reconstruire un manoir entièrement à neuf en intégrant les éléments les mieux conservés de la construction originale. Il avait insisté pour réutiliser les moellons des bâtiments qu'il ne conserverait pas.

Cela donnait une habitation d'un caractère original, exceptionnel. Dans une cour carrée, entourée de murs, s'articulait le donjon conservé avec un bâtiment neuf, très victorien dans l'esprit et une aile ancienne dont les fenêtres de granit sculptées ornées de vitraux donnaient des airs d'église.

Une des fenêtres ouvertes laissait échapper de la musique, du piano. Miss Sato s'exerçait sur une étude pour piano du défunt Litz. Jones était auprès d'elle dans la bibliothèque, où il consultait les ouvrages qui couvraient les murs de cette pièce de plus de vingt pieds de long. Celle-ci avait beau être des mêmes dimensions que la salle de bal du rez-de-chaussée, elle paraissait minuscule, tout encombrée par les étagères remplies de livres, rangés dans le plus grand désordre.

Seules, les fenêtres ouvraient des espaces entre les rangées de volumes et les armoires qui croulaient sous le poids des ouvrages disséminés au gré de la fantaisie du Lord. Jones se demandait quel travail avait bien pu réaliser les précédents bibliothécaires. Il n'y avait aucun ordre et aucune mesure dans ce chaos. Une tempête aurait certainement eu plus de goût dans le rangement. Tout cela concourait à créer un labyrinthe dans lequel Jones avait eu la surprise de découvrir un petit salon de lecture, créé là plus par l'habitude que par choix volontaire. Il y avait le piano de Miss Sato et trois fauteuils confortables, associés à une table sur laquelle traînaient des ouvrages ouverts et non rangés. Une cheminée où ronflait un feu joyeux rendait malgré tout l'ensemble confortable. Cela semblait être un des endroits favoris de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'avait entraîné dans la visite du château peu après le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait expédié, sa rencontre du matin l'ayant mis en retard. Elle lui avait fait les honneurs de la maison, lui montrant la salle d'étude qui lui était réservée ainsi que les pièces dont il aurait l'usage. Le déjeuner fut pris dans le salon, où elle avait continué à lui parler du manoir, avant de l'emmener dans ce capharnaüm, où il savait qu'il passerait bon nombre de ses heures.

Il avait vite acquis l'opinion que la construction et les réparations n'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminées mais qu'elles en prenaient le chemin. Toshiko lui avait fait l'article du château, lui racontant son origine normande, sa construction par un compagnon du Roi qui avait unifié l'Angleterre. Ce château était le dernier d'un ouvrage de défense qui surveillait les terres royales. Il l'imaginait au temps de sa splendeur dominer la rivière et interdire le passage des pillards venus de la mer. Son imagination s'enflammait en pensant aux temps glorieux qu'il avait dû connaître, les fêtes, les tournois, les guerres au pied de ses remparts et fossés aujourd'hui disparus. Il sentait encore dans ses murs vibrer les âges, la gloire, les conquêtes qui aujourd'hui avaient sombré dans l'oubli. Miss Sato continuait de lui raconter l'origine du nom du manoir, qui tenait autant à la noirceur des bois qui l'entouraient qu'aux légendes sinistres qui couraient encore sur ce lieu.

– Les gens d'ici racontent qu'il y a longtemps, des voleurs avaient élu domicile dans ces bois et attaquaient chaque voyageur pour les détrousser. Ils profitaient du couvert des arbres pour se dissimuler et échapper à la justice.

– Redistribuaient-ils aux paysans ce qu'ils volaient ? demanda-t-il avec légèreté, ouvrant sur ses genoux un des ouvrages laissés à l'abandon.

– Non, ils pillaient sans distinction de fortune et malheur à ceux qui souhaitaient les en empêcher. Ils étaient féroces et ces bois ont souvent été le théâtre de drames.

Elle montrait la forêt qui, à la lisière du parc, paraissait menaçante sous le ciel chargé d'orage de ce début d'après-midi.

– Je vois, fit Jones en grimaçant légèrement, les meurtrissures le lançaient et le gênaient dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Pourquoi avoir appelé ainsi le manoir ?

– Les ruines ont été le refuge de ces bandits avant d'être rasé par la garde sous Élisabeth. La forêt venait jusqu'ici autrefois. Le manoir a été rattaché à la couronne à ce moment-là.

– Je comprends mieux, dit-il, en se relevant et tirant d'une étagère un ouvrage rongé par le temps. Tiens un inventaire des livres.

– Il n'est certainement pas à jour, dit-elle, en reprenant son étude, Jack a hérité de nombreux ouvrages de son amie, Estelle Winstam, c'est elle qui lui a tout appris.

– Qui l'a élevé ? demanda Jones qui souhaitait plus de précision.

– Non, elle lui a appris comment se comporter en société, personne ne sait où il a été élevé, ni ce qu'il a fait durant ses jeunes années. Il reste si secret à ce propos. Moi-même, je ne le connais que depuis douze ans. Estelle lui fut la plus agréable des professeurs jusqu'à son décès il y a trois ans. Il a hérité d'elle un petit cottage non loin de Cardiff et de toute sa collection de livres anciens. Il a été inconsolable à sa mort, il parlait lui aussi de disparaître. J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait eu un amour fou pour cette femme, elle n'était plus si jeune lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, mais c'était comme si deux âmes s'étaient trouvées, malgré les années qui les séparaient. Il éprouve toujours tant d'émotions quand il l'évoque. Elle lui a tout appris, à vivre en société, tous les us et coutumes.

– Elle a cependant dû manquer quelques leçons. Car il a fait montre d'une attitude fort cavalière cette nuit en s'introduisant dans ma chambre.

– Bah, dit-elle en chassant l'argument comme on chasse une guêpe, il ne pensait pas à mal. Il vous a fait une farce, une épreuve de passage.

– Sans doute, fit sombrement le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Ce faisant, son écharpe glissa involontairement, dévoilant les marques bleuâtres de son cou. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre du Lord, il n'était rien qu'un simple employé face à lui. Et quand bien même il aurait des questions en pagaille sur lui, il n'oserait récriminer contre le Lord. Personne ne mettrait sa parole en doute, la sienne ne valait rien face à celle d'un homme de sa qualité.

– Owen m'a raconté que vous lui avez servi de garde-malade, c'est bien aimable de votre part, dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, j'espère qu'il ne fut pas un si mauvais patient. Mais qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda Miss Sato en remarquant ses meurtrissures, écarquillant les yeux. Ce sont des marques de coups ? Son attitude a-t-elle été incorrecte envers vous ?

– J'espère simplement que cela ne va pas se répéter, dit Jones en rougissant, remettant en ordre l'écharpe qui l'avait trahi, je tiens tout de même à mon sommeil.

– Ah, vous n'avez pas vocation à rester mon garde-malade, fit Lord Harkness en pénétrant dans ce coin douillet de la bibliothèque.

– Non, Monsieur, répondit Ianto, laconique, évitant son regard.

Il le mettait mal à l'aise par sa simple présence. Le Lord le soupesa du regard, nota la lourde écharpe qu'il triturait maladroitement. Avait-il si froid pour se couvrir de la sorte ?

– Jack, tu es déjà debout ? s'écria la jeune femme abandonnant son piano pour embrasser son tuteur, avec ta blessure, ce n'est pas sérieux.

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il m'est impossible de conserver la chambre sans douce compagnie. Et comme ce jeune homme ne semble pas disposé à continuer ses services auprès de son vieux maître, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais au lit par une si belle journée.

Il darda une œillade aguichante vers Jones, qui se rembrunit instantanément. Pourquoi cela tombait-il sur lui ? Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, faire son métier de son mieux, continuer ses chères études sur les anciens philosophes, économiser suffisamment pour visiter Paris, Rome, Florence. Puisqu'une vie heureuse avec la femme qu'il aimait était impossible, autant caresser un rêve plus accessible. Pour cela, il avait déjà subi tant d'avanies, de désillusions, d'espoir déçus et d'amitiés trahies. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de servir de giton à ce maître, il n'aspirait qu'au calme et à une vie dénuée de passion. La passion faisait toujours souffrir, les sentiments les plus ardents, les plus violents étaient toujours suivis de désillusions si profondes qu'il ne voulait plus éprouver pour quiconque une once de ce qu'il éprouvait encore pour Lisa. Il avait réussi à surmonter l'amertume de cet amour déçu, mais il lui fallait encore guérir et comme ce manoir, se reconstruire à partir des ruines de son âme.

Il demanda la permission de continuer la visite de la bibliothèque afin de les laisser parler ensemble. La présence du Lord le troublait, il avait peur de lui, peur qu'il ne recommence à le bousculer. Il s'éloigna sous les yeux interloqués de la jeune femme. Lord Jack le regarda s'en aller sans montrer d'émotion.

– Te rappelles-tu de la nuit dernière ? lui demanda-t-elle, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'a pas tout dit. Vous êtes-vous battus ?

– Battus ? Non, je m'en rappellerais, surtout avec un si charmant jeune homme. Ses yeux sont tout simplement magnifiques, merveilleusement expressifs.

Il s'assit à la place que Jones avait abandonnée et joua avec les ouvrages épars.

– Il te fusillait surtout du regard, à mon avis, fit Toshiko, je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Tu as remarqué toi aussi l'écharpe qu'il portait au cou, ce n'est pas simplement une affectation, il cache des ecchymoses. De plus, il semble avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir. Tu lui as fait quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

– Non, pourquoi me soupçonnes-tu ?

– Parce que nous t'avons entendu la veille, tu menaçais d'aller le faire parler. Tu étais persuadé qu'il s'était acoquiné avec le tireur.

– Hum, oui, j'ai un vague souvenir, j'ai eu la fièvre cette nuit. Mais tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir été soigné par Jones, il a les mains les plus douces que j'ai connues. Il m'a passé de l'eau sur le front et cela m'a été plus salvateur que toutes les mixtures d'Owen.

– Ne critique pas ses préparations, elles ont eu le mérite de te tirer d'affaire trop régulièrement.

– Je n'en doute pas, mais penses-tu réellement que je l'ai molesté ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait exactement, mais je crains qu'il ne soit de ton devoir de t'excuser.

– M'excuser, mais de quoi exactement ? renchérit le Lord en la regardant avec stupéfaction. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, sans doute l'ai-je un peu bousculé, mais pas aussi violemment que tu ne le penses.

– Jack, tu n'as certainement pas mesuré ta force en le _bousculant_, dit-elle avec reproche, inutile de te rappeler combien il est difficile d'embaucher un professeur en ce moment.

– Je sais, à cause de ma désastreuse réputation. Cependant, je n'ai pas tenté de le tuer, se justifia-t-il d'un ton outré. J'ai dû errer dans les couloirs comme cela m'arrive parfois et tomber sur lui. Jamais je ne serais entré chez lui sans sa permission.

– Je crains que tu ne l'aies outrepassé. C'est grave, Jack. Tu sais que nous avons déjà eu toutes les difficultés du monde à éviter le scandale la dernière fois avec l'ancienne gouvernante. Et n'oublie pas la peine à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien travailler pour toi. Steven va bientôt arriver et il lui faut un professeur.

Jack s'assombrit, il ne pensait pas avoir été violent la nuit dernière. Ses souvenirs étaient un peu confus, il ne se rappelait pas comment il était entré dans la chambre de Jones et ni comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Il se souvint les mots de Ianto à Owen à son réveil _J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer cette nuit_. La fièvre lui aurait-elle joué un mauvais tour, lui faisant oublier ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire ? Cela expliquerait mieux l'attitude méfiante du jeune homme à son égard.

– Je ferai attention, mais j'étais sûr hier soir qu'il avait maille à faire avec la personne qui a tiré. Je l'ai sans doute un peu chahuté mais pas au point de le blesser. Je l'ai sans doute effrayé, pourtant il n'a pas fui sa chambre et est resté à me veiller toute la nuit.

– Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il avait peut-être eu peur de toi, après un réveil aussi brutal. De plus, il ne connaît personne dans cette maison. Il pense sans doute que c'est quelque chose de normal de se faire molester par son maître.

Le Lord secoua la tête, il ne semblait réellement ne pas garder de souvenirs de son agression.

_– Le choc de s'être fait tirer dessus, sans doute, la fièvre qui en avait suivi, sûrement,_ se dit Toshiko.

Pourtant, elle avait bel et bien vu les marques bleuâtres qui marbraient le cou mince du jeune homme. Il lui avait semblé si réticent, il ne voulait visiblement pas parler de cela lorsqu'elle avait commencé à l'interroger. Il lui avait semblé marcher avec difficulté, elle avait mis cela sur le compte du voyage. Mais si Jack l'avait battu, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été si pâle et si froid ce matin au petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas voulu parler, ni répondre aux piques d'Owen, qui pourtant tentait de le mettre à l'aise. Elle s'était promis de le questionner, une fois tous les deux plus au calme et Jack était arrivé, l'empêchant de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

– Je ne me souviens que de mon réveil, dit-il en s'étirant avec délicatesse, il était en train de parler avec Owen. Apparemment, il m'a veillé toute la nuit, je suis désolé si je lui ai fait du mal, Toshiko, crois-moi.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser. Il s'agit du professeur de Steven, il faudra que vous vous parliez un jour. De toute manière, inutile que j'explique la difficulté à trouver un bon employé, surtout pour toi.

– Je le sais, souffla Jack avec indolence, c'est le cinquième préposé à ce poste en moins de deux ans.

– Et chacun d'eux a eu des raisons de nous quitter. L'un parce qu'il considérait que ton mode de vie n'était pas compatible avec le sien et celui d'un enfant.

– Il est devenu pasteur et s'occupe de prendre soin d'une cinquantaine d'enfants du coté de Milton. Je crois que je lui ai envoyé de l'argent pour contribuer à la création de son orphelinat.

– École pour enfants nécessiteux, rectifia Toshiko avec un sourire, mais effectivement, tu fais partie des généreux donateurs. Le second est parti car il estimait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment payé pour supporter tes frasques et le chantier qui régnait ici.

– Nous étions en pleins travaux et j'avoue que j'avais eu le coup de cœur pour la jolie Juliette, son épouse. Quelle idée aussi d'être mariée à un barbon pareil ! Inutile de te raconter tout ce que nous avons fait dans son dos.

– Inutile en effet, le troisième nous a quittés car...

– Il est tombé amoureux de ma femme et n'a pas supporté que je veuille divorcer. Il s'était érigé comme son défenseur et m'a provoqué en duel. Je crois qu'il est devenu fou suite à sa disparition. Malade de chagrin, il est à Bedlam, c'est cela ?

– Oui, tu lui as accordé une rente, afin qu'on s'occupe de lui.

– Je ne devrais pas, on va croire que je suis coupable de l'avoir poussé à bout.

– Ce qui est vrai, n'est ce pas ?

– Seulement un peu, je l'avoue, mais l'avoir battu en duel lui a embrouillé l'esprit. Je crains qu'il ne se soit cru l'époux de Mrs Harkness, répondit le Lord, cela aurait sans doute été plus aisé pour elle, si elle avait été sa femme.

– Sans doute, mais il n'eut pas cette malchance, fit Toshiko avec un regard compréhensif, le Lord s'étant légèrement assombri à l'évocation de son épouse.

– Et enfin, la dernière, fit-il un peu plus joyeusement, nous avons dû la renvoyer, car c'était elle qui avait des vues sur moi.

– Avoue qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment à ton goût, fit la jeune femme d'un air narquois, auquel répondit le Lord d'un sourire éclatant.

– J'avoue tout ce que tu veux. Par contre, ce nouveau bibliothécaire, c'est un régal pour les yeux. Ce visage, ces yeux un peu perdus, cela donne envie de le protéger.

– Pour quelqu'un que tu as envie de protéger, tu lui fais réellement peur. J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à trembler lorsque tu es entré dans le salon.

– C'est vrai ? demanda Jack, surpris, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois, la fièvre m'a vraiment fait faire n'importe quoi. Enfin, je ne suis jamais aussi agressif, habituellement. Je m'excuse Toshiko.

– Encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Jack, mais à ce jeune homme qui a souffert de ton comportement.

– Très bien, je vais devoir aller lui parler, fit le Lord en se levant.

Toshiko le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le labyrinthe de la bibliothèque. Elle sentait qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il disait ne pas se rappeler de son agression de la veille. Cela lui arrivait parfois, la fièvre jaune dont il avait été atteint aux Indes refaisait surface de temps en temps. Owen disait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, mais parfois, ils retrouvaient Jack dans des situations assez embarrassantes. Une crise pouvait lui faire oublier où il se trouvait et ils avaient toutes les peines du monde à lui faire rejoindre la réalité. Mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. La blessure dont il souffrait avait certainement réveillé la maladie.

Le pauvre jeune homme avait dû avoir la frayeur de sa vie à voir apparaître le Lord dans sa chambre et s'en prendre à lui. Elle pria pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il serait tellement difficile de recommencer à rechercher une personne ayant son expérience et ses capacités, sans parler de la réputation du Lord. Celle-ci, bien souvent, avait empêché des personnes de valeur de venir travailler pour lui. Pourtant, Jack n'était ni pire ni meilleur que d'autres, au contraire, il était sans doute bien moins hypocrite sur ses habitudes de vie que beaucoup d'autres. Elle avait assisté à la sournoiserie de certains membres de la Haute société, prêts à pourfendre l'immoralité tout en s'adonnant à leurs vices dans le secret. Cela bien évidemment avait le don de la mettre en colère. Jack, au moins, avait le mérite d'assumer chacun de ses actes, les pires comme les meilleurs.

Mais malgré son titre, sa fortune et ses propriétés, la bonne société ne l'acceptait qu'à contrecœur, il était trop libre, si peu emprunt des diktats du grand monde que celui-ci le méprisait. Seules, sa fortune et son amitié avec la Reine le sauvaient à leurs yeux, toujours prompts à juger. Les rumeurs sur son mariage malheureux couraient toujours et amusaient sous cape certains membres de l'élite.

Toshiko se remémora cette période, elle n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, elle la haïssait maintenant pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Jack. Ils étaient aux Indes à ce moment-là et ils avaient fait connaissance chez le Vice-Gouverneur des Indes. Une américaine, Suzie Costello, qui avait fait tourner de nombreuses têtes parmi la petite société rassemblée à cet endroit. Jack était tombé amoureux, d'autant qu'elle usait d'armes de séduction extraordinaires, percutantes. Il s'était très vite attachée à elle, à tel point qu'elle fut enceinte quelques semaines seulement après leur rencontre. Malgré les avertissements de ses amis, Jack l'avait épousée très rapidement, afin que l'enfant naisse auprès de son père.

Il était aveuglé par ses sentiments, jusqu'à repousser ses amis, cependant, la passion s'était vite étiolée lorsqu'il avait découvert la noirceur de l'âme de cette femme. Dès le premier trimestre de sa grossesse, elle avait montré son vrai visage, avide de richesse, âpre au gain, impatiente d'user de sa fortune. C'était une période qui avait été difficile pour Toshiko, tellement dure qu'elle avait presque coupé les ponts avec son tuteur et s'était rapprochée du Docteur Harper.

Il était passé du statut d'ami intime à celui de fiancé, il n'y avait que quelques mois, mais leur union aujourd'hui leur paraissait aussi naturelle qu'équilibrée. Elle savait qu'elle serait plus heureuse en ménage avec Harper, que Jack avec Suzie. Elle le plaignait fortement, mais elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un espoir pour lui de trouver l'amour, même au seuil de l'âge mûr. Elle se promit de l'aider de son mieux pour cela, quitte à faire son bonheur malgré lui. Ses noces lui permettraient sans doute de rencontrer une femme à qui il sera enchanté de confier les clés de son cœur et de son cher manoir. Elle ne désespérait pas qu'un jour, elle le vit sincèrement heureux.

* * *

A suivre


	6. où il est nécessaire de repartir à zéro

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre Six : Où parfois il est nécessaire de repartir à zéro...**

* * *

Lord Harkness ne se souvenait peut-être pas de la nuit dernière, mais le jeune Jones en avait un souvenir cuisant, extrêmement précis.

Il se remémorait la terreur qui l'avait saisi lorsque l'homme s'était attaqué à lui, que ses mains brûlantes serraient son cou et les coups qui pleuvaient. Il les sentait encore sur lui, comme le marquant au fer rouge. Il avait riposté et frappé le maître des lieux, misère, gémit-il intérieurement. S'il s'en rappelait, il le jetterait dehors sans s'émouvoir. Il en avait le droit et le pouvoir.

Jones ne se voyait pas retourner au logis de ses parents. C'en serait fini de ses rêves et de sa volonté de vivre libre. Son père lui ferait chèrement payer son désir de s'instruire et de s'élever au-dessus de sa propre condition. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela, pour lui un fils de tailleur devait rester tailleur, un fils de Lord remplaçait son père. De plus, se faire renvoyer de deux maisons successivement l'empêcherait de retrouver une nouvelle place. Il ne pourrait plus jamais exercer. Il se sentait si mal.

Il errait dans les rayons désordonnés de la grande bibliothèque, s'éloignant du couple qui murmurait près de la fenêtre, pour ne pas entendre leur conversation. Il se morigéna, jamais il n'aurait jamais dû parler à Miss Sato de l'intrusion du Lord dans sa chambre.

_– Heureusement,_ se dit-il en frottant machinalement son cou, _que je n'ai pas parlé des meurtrissures qu'il m'a faites._

Bien que la jeune femme lui ait paru aussi bonne que ses yeux le lui laissaient entendre, nul doute qu'elle se rangerait du côté de son tuteur dans un cas pareil. Ils feraient de lui ce qu'ils voudraient, de toute manière, il n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.

Il soupira, posa la tête contre le bois frais d'un rayonnage, respirant doucement l'odeur qui montait des ouvrages entassés que Estelle Winstam avait légué au Lord. Ah, quelle tristesse ce sera d'abandonner ces trésors à peine découverts ! Des incunables d'une valeur inestimable, datant du douzième ou du treizième siècle, les couleurs qui illuminaient ses textes étaient d'une telle richesse que son cœur battit plus fort. Cet emploi était un véritable rêve, un fantasme de professeur. Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur un manuscrit de vélin savourant la finesse de grain du cuir, si semblable à la peau humaine, tremblant intérieurement de devoir bientôt l'abandonner.

Partout où son regard se portait, il ne voyait que des ouvrages de toutes les époques et de tous les genres, depuis cette très précieuse édition qu'il feuilletait avec précaution, jusqu'à des ouvrages sortis depuis deux mois seulement des presses londoniennes. Il savait qu'il aurait de la peine à quitter ce domaine qui lui paraissait le Graal pour un homme de lettres tel que lui. Ce Lord avait de la chance de vivre dans un tel environnement pour lequel il donnerait son âme pour en devenir le gardien. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il leur disait adieu, se préparant à partir à peine arrivé. Le Lord ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais de lui avoir rendu les coups qu'il lui avait portés. Un inférieur n'a pas à porter la main sur son maître, fut-il inconscient du nom de la personne qui le molestait. Il aurait dû se laisser faire, le laisser agir, ou hurler pour attirer du monde.

Il s'admonesta vertement, il aurait jamais dû garder cela secret. Mais la peur qu'il avait eue lui si violemment rappelé les attaques dont il avait été la cible au collège. Personne ne l'avait protégé, personne n'avait jamais entendu ses cris, ses appels au secours. Il avait dû subir et ne rien dire, apprendre à se taire et à cacher ses maux à ses professeurs, sous peine d'un traitement plus odieux.

Il avait été soulagé d'achever l'école avec un métier entre les mains, d'autant que cela avait sonné l'heure de la fin de ses misères, de ces moments où il servait d'exutoire à certains de ses camarades de classe, tous plus fortunés et plus titrés que lui. Il n'était pas facile pour un fils de tailleur d'intégrer de telles classes et certains lui avaient fait payer chèrement ses capacités et ses résultats scolaires extraordinaires. Cela lui avait attiré des ennuis, dont jamais il n'avait osé parler à ses professeurs. Le déshonneur et la honte lui liaient la langue aussi sûrement qu'une promesse. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien promis à ses agresseurs, ceux-ci savaient trop bien qu'ils ne risquaient rien de s'en prendre à Gueule d'Ange, comme ils avaient surnommé Jones en ce temps-là. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais osé rapporter ce qu'ils lui faisaient dans le secret des dortoirs ou des douches. Il en allait de son honneur. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, il avait toujours gardé le secret et s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir eu à travailler pour un de ses jeunes tourmenteurs. Cette attaque, la nuit dernière, avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait tout fait pour rejeter dans la nuit profonde de sa mémoire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses adieux à cette maison et aux trésors qu'il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir. Il soupira à nouveau, laissant ses doigts fins courir sur la couverture d'un livre qu'il avait toujours rêver de lire dans son édition originale _L'Enfer_ de Dante. Il tenait entre ses mains un ouvrage exceptionnel, digne de la bibliothèque des plus grands et qui correspondait malheureusement à l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sa rêverie avait eu un observateur, qui, à l'abri d'un rayonnage, se demandait bien comment il allait parler, s'excuser auprès du jeune homme à propos de son comportement de la nuit dernière. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Il se rappelait de la présence du jeune professeur pendant l'extraction de la balle et avait été surpris de se réveiller dans son lit durant la nuit. Il n'en avait rien montré, bien sûr n'était-il pas un Lord ? Mais il était resté abasourdi, il l'avait observé les yeux mi-clos, affectant le sommeil, sentant que le jeune homme le jaugeait. La fièvre lui jouait des tours, il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait pu échouer dans son lit. Il subodora qu'il avait tenté de le séduire et que épuisé, par la fièvre, il s'était endormi là, sans passer à l'acte. L'inquiétude qu'il avait lue sur son visage lui avait semblé correspondre à cette explication. Il n'avait pas tenté de chercher plus loin les raisons de cette mine assombrie. Il avait sauté sur la plus facile des interprétations, celle qu'il l'avait accueilli dans son lit sans pour autant en garder souvenir.

Cet homme avait mal dormi, voire pas du tout et cela se voyait encore alors qu'il manipulait ses livres avec douceur mais fermeté. Il semblait réfléchir rêveusement, un pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils, un pli d'inquiétude et de désarroi lui semblait-il. Cela lui donna envie de l'égayer, de le protéger et pourquoi pas de s'en rapprocher. Il toussota pour l'avertir de sa présence.

L'homme se raidit, Harkness le vit distinctement serrer les dents et bander ses muscles à travers le fin tissu de son costume noir. Fallait-il réellement qu'il lui ait fait peur pour susciter une telle réaction ? Il plaqua son plus charmant sourire, celui qu'il réservait aux vieilles duègnes et leurs ravissantes pupilles et s'approcha de lui, félin dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

– Monsieur Jones, je suis bien aise de vous voir. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous des futures occupations que vous aurez dans ma demeure.

Il nota que Ianto répugnait à le regarder. Était-ce par humilité, par respect ou bien par peur ?

– Miss Sato m'a déjà éclairé sur ce point, s'entendit-il répondre, mais…

– Mais, releva Jack d'un ton courtois, dardant la flamme verte pâle de ses pupilles sur le jeune homme qui n'en demandait pas tant.

– Je pensais qu'au vu de notre entretien de la nuit passée, vous voudriez que je parte.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Jack, retenant son exclamation d'étonnement, mettant un frein à sa surprise.

– Parce que, le jeune homme hésitait, choisissait ses mots avec soin, parce qu'hier soir, nous avons eu des divergences d'opinion.

– Vous appelez cela comme ça ? dit Jack d'un ton vif, je vous ai battu, me semble-t-il, je crois que je dirais que votre maître a temporairement perdu la raison.

– La raison, Monsieur ?

– Oui, mon jugement a été aboli par la fièvre et ma blessure et je ne sais pas exactement de quoi nous avons bien pu nous entretenir. Je ne me souviens pas des coups que j'ai pu vous porter. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je vous prie cependant de bien vouloir me pardonner.

– Monsieur, il n'est pas juste que vous me présentiez des excuses à nouveau. Vous l'avez déjà fait la nuit dernière, reprit doucement Jones, en écartant les pans de l'écharpe qui lui tenait si chaud.

Harkness frémit en voyant les marques que ses doigts avaient faites sur la peau tendre du cou. Ianto soutint son regard avec vaillance, malgré la panique que le Lord lisait encore dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme avait peur de lui, c'était un effet auquel il n'était guère accoutumé. Il avait l'habitude du charme, de l'ensorcellement, de la convoitise, de l'appétit, du mépris ou de la surprise mais de la peur, jamais, sauf dans les yeux de ses ennemis. Il vit cependant que Jones reprenait courage. Le Lord s'appuya contre le bois de l'étagère la plus proche, les bras croisés sur son habit bleu ciel qui lui seyait magnifiquement.

– Ah ? émit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

– Oui, lorsque je vous ai soigné, il hésita avant de poursuivre gauchement, après vous avoir frappé moi aussi.

– Tiens donc, on ne m'a pas parlé de cela, dit Lord Jack.

– Cette nuit, fit Ianto en détournant les yeux de son visage, un peu trop souriant, vous avez eu une crise, la fièvre jaune, m'avez-vous dit.

Le Lord se rejeta en arrière, surpris, incapable cette fois de cacher son étonnement.

– Monsieur, qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

– Personne ne sait que j'ai souffert de la fièvre jaune, à l'exception de Miss Sato et du Dr Harper qui m'ont soigné. Ce sont des personnes qui savent conserver un secret.

– Pourtant, vous m'avez donné vous-même cette explication, dit-il troublé.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai tout oublié ce matin. Cette fièvre ne veut pas me lâcher et parfois ressurgit, provoquant des troubles. Que vous ai-je fais exactement et ne me mentez pas pour adoucir mon désarroi !

Jones rit, sans savoir pourquoi, Lord Harkness sourit, il avait réussi à dérider ce front si soucieux. La chaleur de son rire lui faisait plaisir, il était réellement magnifique ce jeune homme qui était venu s'égarer jusqu'ici. Il se redressa prêt à l'écouter.

– Vous êtes venu cette nuit pour me tuer, vous avez tenté de m'étrangler et j'ai dû me défendre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait du mal, Sir.

– C'est moi qui vous ai frappé en premier et c'est vous qui vous excusez. Cela est tout à fait curieux, dit-il les yeux étincelants.

– Je ne suis qu'un serviteur Monsieur, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour le désagrément. Je…

– Écoutez, Jones, fit Harkness, en posant une main sur son épaule, notant le léger frémissement qui avait saisi le jeune homme, si on commençait par ne plus en parler.

Il lui tendit la main en une offre de paix.

– J'avoue que je ne me souviens ni des mes faits et gestes, ni de mes paroles de la nuit dernière. J'en conclue que j'ai associé dans mon délire votre arrivée et ma tentative d'assassinat. Vous êtes tombé au mauvais moment.

– D'accord, dit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

– D'accord pour quoi ? demanda Lord Jack en souriant, appréciant la fermeté de sa poigne.

– Pour oublier cette première rencontre déplorable !

– Très bien, je me présente Lord Jack Harkness, Baron de Blackwood, seigneur de toutes ces terres.

– Enchanté, Ianto Jones, professeur, licencié en latin, grec, allemand et français pour vous servir.

– Ianto ? fit le Lord d'un air malicieux, c'est un prénom peu commun, un diminutif gallois, je présume.

– Oui, répondit Jones, c'était le désir de ma mère, elle trouvait le choix initial d'Anthony trop dur pour son seul fils. Cela m'est resté.

– C'est charmant, chaleureux, fit le Lord qui ouvrit un ouvrage au hasard et commença à le feuilleter. Alors que pensez-vous de Blackwood ?

– Du manoir ou de votre Seigneurie ? demanda Jones d'un ton léger.

La présence du Lord lui tendait encore un peu les nerfs, mais ce pendant qu'il lui parlait avec douceur et amabilité, il avait moins peur de lui. Lord Harkness s'en rendit compte et l'entraîna vers le salon de lecture.

– Du manoir, évidemment, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment intimes pour que je vous demande comment vous me trouvez ?

– Encore que j'imagine, cela soit un de vos sujets préférés, dit le jeune homme d'un ton un peu mordant, cachant sa timidité naturelle derrière une apparence désinvolte.

– Tout à fait, dit le Lord en souriant, mais en l'occurrence, je souhaitais parler du manoir.

– Il est impressionnant, répondit Jones, c'est un sacré travail que vous avez entrepris dans l'aménagement de votre demeure.

– En effet, fit le Lord, lorsque je l'ai reçu avec la charge de Baron, il y a plus de dix ans, j'avais le choix entre diverses demeures, mais aucune ne correspondait réellement à mes attentes. Elles étaient bien trop surchargées en bibelots inutiles ou assez peu modernes en réalité. J'ai choisi de remettre en état ce château qui avait grand besoin de réfection et de l'arranger à mon goût.

– Ainsi qu'à celui de Miss Toshiko, à ce que j'ai compris.

– Oui, elle a eu sa chambre japonaise. Nous avons d'ailleurs prévu de réaliser les chambres selon les pays où j'ai résidé.

– Vous en avez visité beaucoup ? demanda Jones d'un ton intéressé.

– J'ai vécu au Japon, en Inde et au Moyen-Orient et j'en ai visité beaucoup d'autres dans ma jeunesse sauvage.

– En effet, vous pouvez avoir de l'inspiration avec tous ces pays.

– Et le mobilier qui va avec, cela m'encombre encore un peu, mais d'ici juillet, nous aurons tout terminé.

– Vous avez fait beaucoup de modifications dans ce manoir ? demanda le jeune homme, rangeant un in-quartum qui était tombé au sol.

Il en caressa amoureusement la couverture de cuir tanné, damé à la main _Les Amours de Ronsard_. Il se promit de jeter un coup d'œil sur cette œuvre plus tard. Harkness nota la lueur de désir qui s'était allumée dans son regard en touchant l'ouvrage. Andy avait fait du bon travail en choisissant cet homme comme bibliothécaire. Il semblait tout à fait convenir à ce genre de travail, alliant amour du livre et goût pour la lecture. Il l'avait observé quelque peu avant de lui parler et il avait remarqué qu'il examinait certaines œuvres Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder quel type de lectures lui plaisait. Il dénotait chez lui un goût éclectique qui dénonçait un esprit ouvert, curieux, pour lequel il se sentait étrangement soulagé. Le jeune homme continuait de marcher auprès du Lord, il veillait à régler son pas sur le sien, tout en laissant dériver son regard sur les livres qui s'offraient à sa vue. Il tourna ses yeux vers lui, attendant visiblement une réponse à sa question.

– Hum, pour cela, il serait plus simple que je vous fasse visiter le manoir.

– Monsieur, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, se récria Jones embarrassé.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient convenu, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, lorsque le docteur Harper avait retiré la balle de son épaule. Sa poigne sur son bras, le sang sur sa peau, cette douleur qu'il n'avait supportée lui voir subir qu'à grand-peine, tout cela l'avait considérablement secoué, mais le fait de se faire assaillir dans sa chambre l'avait bouleversé. Cela, ajouté à la nuit écourtée, il ne se sentait suffisamment serein pour visiter le château avec le Lord.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Jack, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_– Est-il au courant de ce que je pense, lit-il dans les pensées _? se demanda-t-il, frémissant à ce sourire qu'il trouvait embarrassant par sa note séductrice. Monsieur, vous êtes blessé, répondit-il enfin, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fatiguiez à me faire visiter l'ensemble du manoir. Miss Sato m'a déjà montré les salles dont j'aurais l'usage. Nous pourrions très bien continuer cette conversation dans le salon de lecture.

– Je me sens très bien, bougonna le Lord, perdant immédiatement ce sourire diabolique qui donnait des suées au pauvre professeur.

– Sans doute, Monsieur, mais vous devriez tout de même vous ménager. Vous ne croyez pas ? Qu'en pense votre médecin ?

– Ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire du mal.

– Tu crois cela, Harkness ! s'exclama le médecin venu à leur rencontre et attiré par leurs voix dans ce labyrinthe. J'en étais sûr, tu m'avais promis de te reposer. Tu devrais garder le lit encore plusieurs jours.

– Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les écoutent, rétorqua sentencieusement son ami, avec un large sourire, auquel Owen répondit par un regard amer. Viens mon ami, je vais demander à ce que l'on nous serve le thé. Le Constable devrait arriver, j'ai demandé à Ewen d'aller le quérir pour lui demander de faire une enquête à propos du tireur, bien que nous connaissions déjà son commanditaire.

Owen jeta un coup d'œil à Jones qui ne savait de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux, mais il restait toute ouïe, incertain de savoir si le Lord souhaitait sa présence pour parler de son accident. Le médecin haussa les épaules et les accompagna dans le petit salon de lecture. Toshiko avait rangé son piano et l'étude sur laquelle elle avait travaillé durant l'après-midi. Ianto fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà l'heure du thé. Le Lord sonna et demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte la collation à cet endroit.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et entamèrent une conversation sur les auteurs favoris de Jones. Il disait adorer littéralement les auteurs antiques, mais il affichait un goût pour Conan Doyle, goût que partageait Owen avec enthousiasme. Lord Harkness, quant à lui, défendait les auteurs fantastiques qu'étaient Hoffman, Poe et Shelley. Visiblement, Ianto connaissait bien ces auteurs et renchérit en citant Bram Stoker qui relançait le mythe du vampire avec un style épistolaire, ce qui renforçait, selon lui, l'ambiguïté du personnage. Jack l'écoutait avec plaisir discuter de ses auteurs préférés et trouvait un attrait supplémentaire à ce jeune homme dans son intelligence.

Owen tenta de convaincre son capricieux patient de prendre un livre et d'aller se reposer. Il se vit vertement répondre qu'il prenait du repos en ce moment même mais que les remontrances lui gâchaient son calme plaisir. Le médecin n'essaya plus de le contraindre au repos. Jack avait d'autres sujets en tête et dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il n'écoutait absolument personne.

Helena, la sœur d'Ewen, arriva avec le thé et des petits gâteaux que Gwen venait de confectionner. Ils la laissèrent les servir. Ianto la remercia gentiment et la petite lui décocha un sourire radieux.

– Maître Jones, je vous présente la petite Helena, la sœur jumelle d'Ewen, vous donnerez également des cours à ces enfants et quelques-uns uns du village de Combe-Reine.

– C'est une idée que tu viens juste d'avoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Owen, partageant la surprise du professeur.

– Ce serait intéressant pour les enfants qui voudraient poursuivre leur éducation. L'école n'est obligatoire que jusqu'à dix ans, ils auront ainsi la possibilité de s'instruire.

– Bien sûr, répondit son ami, d'un air sombre, et qu'envisages-tu pour eux, une fois que Steven partira au collège ? Tu les laisseras tomber ?

– Non, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront, ils pourront choisir leurs voies, je les aiderai en ce sens.

– C'est très généreux de ta part, Jack, fit le médecin avec une grimace, mais mesures-tu vraiment ce dont il s'agit ? Ces enfants seront rejetés s'ils désirent faire des études réservées à d'autres classes de la société. Car ils ne sont que des enfants de domestiques et de fermiers, jamais ils ne pourront s'intégrer à la bonne société.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua Jack, en défendant son idée, ce n'est pas parce que leurs parents sont paysans qu'ils doivent le devenir. Je veux qu'ils puissent choisir leur profession par goût, pas seulement parce qu'il faut reprendre celui de leur père.

– Mais cela a toujours été, Jack, fit Owen en plissant des yeux, c'est ainsi.

– Oui, c'est la tradition, mais parfois il est bon d'évoluer, de faire bouger les coutumes. Cela évite aux sociétés de se scléroser. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que quelques jeunes gens vont avoir la possibilité d'aller plus longtemps à l'école que cela va métamorphoser le monde tout de suite. N'aie crainte pour tes privilèges !

– Ce n'est pas cela Jack, je pense à eux, pas à mes privilèges comme tu dis si bien. Ce n'est pas facile d'être écartelé entre deux mondes.

– Tu oublies un peu vite qui je suis, s'exclama Jack, les pommettes rosies par la contrariété.

– Tout le monde n'a pas ton parcours. Combien d'hommes issus du rang, peuvent s'enorgueillir d'être anobli par la Reine ? Un seul jusqu'ici…

– L'armée est un moyen de s'élever pourtant, répondit le Lord, continuant de s'échauffer sur la conversation, tout comme l'éducation, en leur donnant les moyens de s'instruire, ils auront la possibilité de choisir ce qu'ils veulent comme vie.

– Franchement, Jack, malgré tout le bien que je pense de toi, je suis sûr que c'est une aventure vouée à l'échec.

– Quand bien même, cela vaut la peine d'essayer. D'ailleurs, qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Jones ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers son professeur resté silencieux.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Ianto en pesant ses mots, sous le regard enflammé de Lord Harkness et des sourcils froncés du Dr Harper. En France l'école est obligatoire jusqu'à 14 ans et les élèves les plus prometteurs sont envoyés dans les lycées d'État créés par Napoléon. Il voulait constituer une élite d'effort en fondant ces écoles qui permettent à des enfants issus des classes populaires de réussir et de briller. Il semblerait que cette politique leur ait réussi lorsqu'on voit les réalisations actuelles du gouvernement français. Je sais qu'ils préparent la prochaine Exposition Universelle et elle promet d'être phénoménale. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un enfant issu du peuple ne pourrait pas s'élever et faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, sans cela, nous passerions à côté de bien des génies.

– C'est un choix que vous avez fait vous-même, dit Owen, quelqu'un a payé pour vos études, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'ai passé trois ans à Eton et cinq ans à Oxford, rétorqua Jones, j'avais le statut d'étudiant-servant, c'est-à-dire que je fus astreint aux corvées pour mes camarades.

– Quel supplice servir des futurs Lords, bah, cela vous aura armé pour votre vie actuelle.

Ianto ne répondit pas à la pique du docteur, mais lui décocha un regard sombre que Harkness ne manqua pas.

– Que pourriez-vous nous raconter de vos années de servants ? demanda-t-il d'un air gourmand.

– Pas grand chose, je le déplore, fit Jones un peu troublé par l'insistance du Lord à l'entendre raconter ces années où il avait certes travaillé dur, mais où il avait plus de dix fois eu la tentation de renoncer.

Il n'avait pas été heureux dans ces hauts lieux de savoir, contrairement à certains. Il voyait Owen qui le regardait d'un œil nouveau, légèrement surpris. Les étudiants-servants étaient relativement rares dans ces établissements, qui prônaient l'excellente qualité des familles qui y plaçaient leurs enfants. Quelqu'un avait dû intervenir en faveur du jeune homme et payer les frais de sa scolarité. Cinq ans, il n'avait aucun souvenir de quelqu'un ayant réussi à tenir si longtemps comme servant. Les étudiants avaient à cœur de faire un enfer de la vie de leurs camarades moins chanceux et nombreux étaient ceux qui abandonnaient avant la fin de leurs études. Il comprenait la grimace qui accompagnait ses paroles. Il conçut un nouveau respect pour le jeune homme, il fallait être courageux pour subir cela et s'en sortir aussi bien.

– C'est dommage, entendit-il Jack reprendre, j'aurais apprécié vous entendre parler des habitudes honteuses de telle ou telle personne siégeant désormais au Parlement. Cela m'aurait vraiment motivé lorsque je devrais siéger à mon tour.

– Je n'ai pas de souvenir particulier à vous faire partager, mentit Jones, frémissant.

Le sujet le gênait visiblement, Owen préféra en changer avec délicatesse.

– Donc, Jack, tu tiens à ce que Steven reçoive une éducation avec des fils de fermiers, c'est tout de même une idée saugrenue même pour toi. Comment pourra-t-il comprendre les différences entre les classes si tu mêles dans la même étude les enfants privilégiés et les enfants du peuple ?

– Justement, c'est la beauté de la chose, dit Jack exalté, d'ailleurs, je vous demande instamment de ne pas favoriser Steven plus que les autres afin de lui apprendre dès maintenant le goût de l'effort et du travail.

– Jack, tu as cependant oublié de lui demander si cette idée lui plaisait, c'est lui qui aura la responsabilité d'une classe d'enfants.

– C'est vrai, il faut que je répare cette erreur. Monsieur Ianto Jones, que pensez-vous de cette idée ?

– Je n'ai rien à penser, Sir, ce que vous voulez organiser, je me dois de l'exécuter.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je vous demandais, Monsieur Jones, préférez-vous enseigner à plusieurs enfants ou bien à un seul que la solitude privera d'amitiés et deviendra trop gâté ?

– Je crois que tu exagères, Jack, fit Owen en souriant à la demande curieusement formulée de son ami.

– Non, pas du tout… j'offre simplement un choix à Monsieur Jones.

– Que pourrais-je y faire, dit celui-ci, vous semblez avoir déjà opéré ce choix pour moi.

– Non, je voudrais réellement connaître votre avis.

– C'est une bonne idée de permettre à des enfants d'acquérir un savoir, à la condition qu'ils le désirent vraiment. Pour ma part, je puis enseigner à des enfants de tous âges. Cependant, je ne puis vous garantir que Steven sera ou ne sera pas un enfant difficile ou gâté. Je ne le connais pas, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur ce futur élève ?

– Je ne pense pas que Jack pourra vous éclairer à ce sujet, fit Owen, d'un air pincé, l'enfant est resté auprès de sa nourrice depuis son plus jeune âge et ne l'a jamais quittée. La pauvre femme, il doit être son hôte le plus âgé. Tu concurrences les familles qui ne se préoccupent des enfants uniquement pour perpétuer le nom.

– Tu sais pertinemment que Steven ne porte pas mon nom !

– Je le sais, dit Owen en renâclant, visiblement peu en accord avec son futur beau-père, je sais que tu as tout fait pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer l'enfant.

– Je ne le peux pas ! s'écria le Lord, à la surprise de Jones.

Il avait remarqué que l'homme ne parlait que peu du garçon, mais son comportement l'étonna au plus haut point. Steven était sans doute un enfant naturel, cependant, il croyait se rappeler que Miss Sato avait dit, pendant la visite du manoir, que sa mère était Lady Harkness. L'incompréhension se lut sur son visage.

– L'enfant n'a pas à payer les erreurs de sa mère, dit Jack Harkness en se levant, il sera élevé ici et pourra bénéficier de mon aide autant qu'elle lui sera nécessaire, mais je ne puis souffrir de le voir. Vous serez bien avisé, Maître Jones de veiller à ce que Steven comprenne cela. Owen, tu as mon autorisation pour lui expliquer mes raisons. Messieurs, je dois vous laisser, le Constable vient d'arriver.

Il les salua et les quitta sans plus de cérémonie. Jones se précipita à la fenêtre et constata par lui-même qu'un attelage venait de s'arrêter dans le manoir.

– Comment fait-il cela ? demanda-t-il au docteur Harper qui haussa les épaules.

– Il a une bonne ouïe et surtout, désirait échapper à la conversation.

– Il a donc sauté sur l'occasion.

Owen Harper s'esclaffa et répondit que cela lui arrivait très souvent, qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un de ses traits de caractère les plus acérés. Il alla se servir une cigarette dans la boîte ouvragée qui trônait sur la cheminée, il en proposa une à Jones qui refusa. Owen alluma la sienne et s'affala à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

– J'imagine que vous devez nous trouver curieux de nous chercher querelle à propos de votre futur élève.

– J'ai déjà connu pareille situation, répondit Jones, mais vous pourriez m'expliquer le nœud du problème afin que je ne commette plus d'impair.

– Vous n'en avez commis aucun, je vous assure, enfin, il est vrai que si je vous raconte l'histoire de Lord et Lady Harkness, vous comprendrez un peu mieux de quoi il retourne exactement.

– Je vous en prie, je vous écoute, fit Ianto s'installant pour mieux entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire.

* * *

A suivre


	7. les mystères de l'Inde

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre Sept : Les mystères de l'Inde...**

* * *

Owen s'installa confortablement avant de commencer à raconter l'histoire de son ami et la naissance de son fils.

– Lord Harkness a longtemps vécu sous des cieux étrangers, c'est même ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous sommes amis de longue date, je suis sans doute la personne qui le connaît depuis le plus longtemps à part Miss Tyler. Pourtant, il y a encore des choses que j'ignore sur le Lord. Il était aux Indes, dans la région du Bengali, en tant qu'ambassadeur de Sa Majesté Impériale, lorsqu'il a rencontré Miss Costello, Toshiko qui accompagnait Jack l'appelait l'aventurière. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle ne porte pas cette femme dans son cœur. À l'époque déjà, elle avait senti que celle-ci n'était pas franche avec tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Elle avait été présentée à Jack à une fête organisée par le Vice-Gouverneur des Indes. Au premier regard, Jack a été subjugué par son esprit, sa beauté et sa prestance. Il n'a visiblement pas été le seul à tomber dans les filets de l'aventurière. Elle était tout aussi séductrice que Jack, imaginez un peu, elle avait une kyrielle de soupirants à ses pieds, mais elle a jeté son dévolu sur notre Lord. Elle fit tant et si bien… qu'il céda, de bon cœur. Après quelques semaines à peine, elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Je lui ai pourtant fait part de mes interrogations, de mes doutes au sujet de cette femme que je trouvais très intéressée par sa fortune, ses titres et tout ce qu'elle pourrait tirer de lui. Jack ne m'a pas cru, ou plutôt, il semblait n'en avoir cure. Il était si heureux d'avoir un enfant qu'il passait outre les défauts de la mère.

Suzie n'était pas une femme facile, ni de tout repos, c'est certainement cela qui l'avait attiré chez elle, sa vindicte, son indépendance, sa liberté de propos. Il s'était presque coupé de tous ses amis en s'installant avec elle dans sa maison au Bangalore. Je ne sais pas s'ils furent heureux, nous étions restés à Dehli, Toshiko et moi. La jeune fille ne souhaitait pas vivre auprès de cette femme. Quelques mois seulement, après leur mariage célébré sans ban ni grande pompe, on a vu réapparaître Lady Harkness à Dehli. Elle était enceinte de presque six mois mais continuait à attirer les regards et l'attention. Une lettre de Jack m'éclaira un peu plus sur les relations tendues qu'ils entretenaient. La passion était morte entre eux, le caractère puissant de ces deux individus n'avait pu supporter la cohabitation du mariage. Il parlait de divorce dans cette lettre, à moins qu'elle ne change, qu'elle s'adoucisse. Il me suppliait alors de m'occuper de la fin de sa grossesse et de l'enfant. Il devait assurer une mission à la frontière du pays, alors tenu par des bandits, avec le Colonel McNeil. À la teneur de cette missive, je compris que les sentiments de Jack s'étaient reportés sur cette personne plutôt que sa propre épouse. Je ne le connaissais pas à cette époque, il venait seulement de faire sa rencontre dans les montagnes bengalies.

Je dus me conformer au vœu de mon ami et chaque jour, je visitais Lady Harkness, elle aurait aimé me faire chasser par les domestiques. Mais Gwen et Rhys qui travaillaient déjà pour Jack me secondèrent dans ma tâche. J'assistais bien malgré moi à des scènes édifiantes. La jeune femme utilisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour son bénéfice personnel. J'eus bientôt peur pour la fortune de Jack, une peur qui ne cessait de grandir. Enfin, alors qu'elle entrait dans les derniers mois de sa grossesse, Lady Suzie fut prise d'une envie subite de retourner vivre sur les terres coloniales de son mari, Sungula. Toshiko et moi-même nous sommes joints à elle pour ce long voyage, à sa grande désapprobation. Elle n'avait pu se départir de Gwen et de Rhys, qui ne reçoivent d'ordres que de Jack. Mais elle avait pourtant engagé des serviteurs, plus louches les uns que les autres dont elle tolérait la présence et qui l'accompagnèrent.

Bref, inutile de vous dire que ce voyage ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au domaine de Jack, nous avons eu la surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas réapparu depuis trois mois. Trois long mois durant lesquels nul n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. La dernière personne a avoir eu affaire à lui était Alec McNeil. Il était en garnison dans la petite ville de Bijni, dans la province d'Assam. Évidemment, j'ai demandé à le rencontrer, soupçonnant une collusion entre Lady Suzie et cet homme dont j'ignorais tout.

Lors de notre rencontre, j'ai compris ce que Jack lui trouvait, c'était son exact pendant. On dit que parfois dans une vie on rencontre son semblable mais à ce point, je ne l'imaginais pas. Fier, altier, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le Colonel me fit une impression agréable qui fut confirmée par l'alarme dans laquelle l'absence de Jack le jeta. Il semblait avoir pour lui des sentiments profonds. Ils s'étaient quittés deux mois auparavant, Jack devait traverser la frontière pour rencontrer des dignitaires mongols, tandis que lui devait rester à son poste, auprès de ses hommes à protéger cette ville. C'était un homme de devoir, se pliant à sa tâche, aussi cruel cela lui avait-il paru de le quitter, de le laisser accomplir sa mission. Il demanda un congé exceptionnel à son supérieur, congé qui lui fut donné à contrecœur mais l'angoisse de perdre son ami lui avait fourni les mots suffisants pour persuader même le plus dur des adjudants. Le Général ne fut pas indifférent et lui donna des hommes pour partir à la recherche de Lord Harkness.

Le Colonel McNeil m'accompagna jusqu'à Sungula, la propriété de Jack et nous trouvâmes la baronne installée aux commandes du domaine, telle une hyène sur un nid d'ordures. Elle refusa tout net que l'on parte à la recherche de son époux, arguant qu'il avait dû se perdre dans un lupanar chinois et oublier jusqu'à notre existence. Elle espérait même sa mort pour hériter au plus tôt de ses biens et de sa fortune. Je remarquais alors une chose curieuse, l'intimité avec laquelle elle s'adressait à Alec et la stupeur dans laquelle il se trouva en découvrant Jack marié à une telle femme. On aurait dit qu'un cataclysme l'avait ravagé intérieurement. Il était dans tous ses états quand elle annonça qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il le recherche. Je sentis qu'il se maîtrisait pour ne pas exploser. Toshiko a eu le même sentiment, elle l'autorisa à partir, en dépit de l'avis de Suzie. On l'entendit hurler ce jour-là, agonir d'injures ma pauvre fiancée. Mais nous n'en avions cure, notre avis sur cette femme était décidément bien ancré.

Alec McNeil partit le soir-même accompagné de dix de ses hommes et je dus donner un calmant à la furie que Jack avait engrossée. Sa colère l'avait mise dans un tel état que j'eus peur pour l'enfant. Je dus également calmer Toshiko qui tremblait, Suzie parmi ses insultes, lui avait jeté au visage que l'enfant n'était pas celui de Jack, mais celui d'Alec qu'elle avait connu plus tôt. Ma fiancée était désolée, pleine de ressentiment pour cette créature qui avait trahi son tuteur. Je lui jurais de tirer cela au clair, une fois Jack retrouvé. Commença alors une attente interminable.

Ce ne fut pas facile d'attendre dans ces conditions et nous restâmes dix jours sans aucune nouvelle. Puis un soir, alors que le soleil se couchait, on vit arriver une colonne de soldats, les hommes de McNeil, tous fourbus et accompagnant Jack et leur Colonel. Mon ami était dans un sale état, la blessure d'hier soir n'était rien face à tout ce qu'il avait subi durant sa captivité.

Il avait été fait otage par des bandits panshirs et avait vécu les deux derniers mois dans une grotte sans aucun soin. Il souffrait d'une mauvaise fracture à la jambe que j'ai dû briser à nouveau pour le soigner ainsi que la malaria à laquelle il n'arrive toujours pas à se défaire. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses diverses, plus ou moins guéries qui dénonçaient le traitement atroce qu'il avait subi. Il avait été battu tout au long de sa séquestration et sa convalescence allait durer de longs mois.

Suzie ne montra aucune joie au retour de son cher époux, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, elle se contenta de s'enfermer dans ses appartements et refuser toute aide.

Je me précipitais au chevet de Jack, pour le soigner. Alec refusa de le quitter malgré son propre état de faiblesse et ses blessures. Cet homme s'est battu comme un lion pour arracher Harkness à ces bandits, l'attaque héroïque du sahib, disaient ses hommes, qui avait sauvé l'ambassadeur de la Reine armé de son seul courage.

Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de soigner ses blessures et de le laisser s'installer au chevet de Jack. Il a attendu trois jours que son état s'améliore, avant d'accepter de prendre du repos. Je ne sais clairement les relations qu'ils avaient entretenues mais les yeux ne peuvent mentir. Il l'aimait, plus profondément que Suzie qui n'avait même pas demandé des nouvelles de son mari, durant tout le temps où il resta inconscient. Pas une seule fois ! Mais cela s'expliqua peu après son accouchement.

Jack venait à peine de reprendre connaissance et le moment de la délivrance arriva. Elle refusa tout d'abord que je lui vienne en aide, puis la douleur et les cris me firent enfoncer la porte et lui porter secours. L'enfant arriva après un long travail et Gwen s'en occupa dès ce jour, Suzie ne voulant s'en laisser approcher. Elle le repoussa à chaque fois que nous avons essayé de l'en approcher. Nous dûmes alors prendre une nourrice indienne pour prendre soin de lui. Le pauvret, à peine né, il n'avait aucune place dans ce monde.

Sa mère n'arrêta pas là son œuvre diabolique, car elle tient du démon. Quand je vous aurais raconté ce qu'elle lui a dit, vous serez certainement d'accord avec moi.

Une fois que Jack fut en meilleure santé, elle lui tint une conversation dont la teneur faillit lui ravager l'esprit. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait partagé, elle aussi, le lit d'Alec McNeil et qu'elle ignorait si l'enfant était le sien ou celui du Colonel.

J'assistais à cette scène dramatique et je vous jure que je la voyais jubiler. Était-elle au courant de la volonté de Jack de divorcer ? Savait-elle qu'il se méfiait d'elle plus que toute autre personne ? Trouvait-elle du plaisir à gâcher la vie de mon ami ? Toujours est-il qu'elle confirma tous nos soupçons sur son caractère et ses motivations ce jour-là. Elle n'était pas une simple femme qui avait désiré se mettre à l'abri du besoin en épousant un homme qui la respecterait. J'en ai tellement vu agir de la sorte, que cela m'étonne encore d'avoir rencontré l'amour en la personne de Toshiko. Quoiqu'il en soit, Suzie l'a complément détruit en lui jetant au visage ses doutes concernant sa paternité. Il désirait tant être père que cela lui provoqua un transport au cerveau. J'ai dû la faire sortir alors qu'elle exprimait toute sa haine dans un langage que n'aurait pas déplu à un marin en bordée.

J'ai pu stabiliser l'état de Jack en utilisant des plantes qu'on ne trouve que là-bas, mais il a mis du temps à revenir vers nous. À peine s'est-il remis, qu'il exigea la présence d'Alec auprès de lui. Il exigea également que Toshiko et moi disparaissions de la pièce le temps qu'ils se parlent. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils se sont dit pendant toute cette heure où ils ont été enfermés ensemble. Cependant, lorsque le Colonel sortit de la chambre, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi défait. Il était entré plein d'espoir et de sentiments pour se faire arracher le cœur. Cela se voyait qu'il était blessé, blessé à mort, qu'il ne savait comment cacher ses larmes. Nous l'avons laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. Il semblait avoir besoin de solitude. Il est parti le soir-même, accompagné de ses hommes qui le suivraient jusqu'en enfer et l'enfer, il me sembla qu'il le vivait à ce moment-là.

Lorsque Jack a enfin daigné nous parler, quelques semaines après son départ, ce fut pour nous dire qu'il refusait de reconnaître l'enfant car il ne pouvait savoir si celui-ci était son fils ou celui de McNeil. La seule chose assurée, c'est qu'il était le fils de sa mère. Il refusa de le voir et laissa Gwen s'occuper de lui trouver une nourrice aux Indes, puis en Angleterre après notre retour.

Le silence retentit encore de l'histoire que le docteur Harper venait de raconter. Jones réfléchissait à l'implication de ces malheureux événements, une mère qui ne voulait pas voir son nourrisson, un père qui ne souhaitait pas reconnaître son fils, le pauvre enfant, il se retrouvait sans personne pour le conduire à travers la vie.

– Évidemment, ce n'est pas tout, reprit Owen, après une pause pendant laquelle il reprit du thé et une cigarette.

Il les proposa à nouveau à Ianto, mais celui-ci refusa une nouvelle fois.

– Suzie nous a accompagnés également lorsque nous sommes repartis en Angleterre. Elle apparaissait comme une créature affable devant la bonne société, mais pour nous qui l'avions vue sous son véritable jour, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à nous dévoiler son mépris ou sa haine. Jack fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour divorcer. Cela prit du temps mais il fit préparer les papiers par son fondé de pouvoir, Maître Davidson, que vous avez déjà rencontré. Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire signer les actes qui rendraient sa liberté à Jack. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme nous l'escomptions.

– Ce ne fut pas si simple, dit Jones en plissant des yeux, subjugué par l'histoire ahurissante que lui contait Owen Harper.

– Oh non, ce ne fut pas si simple, je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Nous étions dans la maison de Durham Street, à Londres, dans le bureau de Jack. Celui-ci était impatient de faire signer ces papiers qui signifiaient tant pour lui. Nous nous attendions à tout de la part de Suzie mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle agisse comme elle le fit. Au moment où elle se pencha pour signer les documents, elle tira de son ample vêtement une arme dont elle se servit contre Jack. Sans les réflexes aiguisés par des années de service au sein de l'armée, il n'aurait jamais pu échapper au coup de feu. Il réussit à désarmer la jeune femme qui devint folle en voyant son piège déjoué. Elle avait abattu son dernier atout, celui sur lequel elle avait fondé ses derniers espoirs. Jack réussit à la faire parler, la faire avouer ce qu'elle avait manigancé au Bangalore. Elle avait engagé des hommes pour le capturer et le faire disparaître. Elle avait payé pour cela et il n'aurait jamais du s'en sortir vivant. Comment a-t-il réussi ? Nous l'ignorons, Jack n'a jamais voulu parler de cela, nous éclairer sur ce qu'il a vécu en captivité.

Le Colonel McNeil nous a simplement dit qu'il avait supporté son emprisonnement pour nous revenir. Je ne crois pas que c'était sa seule motivation. Cependant, il a pu lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait, à savoir être encore en vie. Elle avait véritablement un plan pour son avenir, se marier, avoir un enfant et l'utiliser pour avoir la main sur une des plus grandes fortunes de l'empire britannique. Jack était au bon endroit, au bon moment. Elle lui a avoué qu'elle s'était largement amusée à ses dépens à lui faire croire à ses sentiments. Jack était dans tous ses états, se découvrir la proie de cette aventurière l'a grandement choqué, qu'elle est tentée de le supprimer de ses propres mains après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, cela lui a ôté toutes ses illusions sur la bonté du genre humain. Il est devenu beaucoup plus méfiant depuis cela.

– Il ne m'en a pas donné l'impression, fit Jones en se frottant le cou, sans y penser.

– Pourtant, il veille et nous aussi, à ce que pareille erreur ne se répète pas.

– Je comprends, dit Ianto, mais qu'est devenue Lady Suzie ?

– Après sa nouvelle tentative de meurtre, Jack a dû prendre des précautions. Il l'a fait interner, son comportement n'était pas à proprement parler très sain. Il a fait jouer ses relations pour qu'elle entre dans un établissement qui pourra l'aider à reprendre pied. Mais selon moi, cela est totalement impossible, cette femme est complètement insane. Elle souffre vraiment d'un déséquilibre et nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve.

– Comment, demanda Jones, vous venez de dire qu'elle était entrée dans un établissement spécialisé.

– Elle a utilisé son charme pour suborner un de ses infirmiers et s'est échappée. L'homme a été retrouvé mort dans un fossé avec une note disant qu'elle se vengerait de Lord Harkness.

– Vous pensez que c'est elle qui est derrière l'attaque du Lord ? demanda Ianto en pensant ses mots.

– C'est une hypothèse tout de même plus sérieuse que celle où vous êtes l'instigateur de cet attentat.

– Je comprends mieux les soupçons de Lord Jack à mon encontre, dit sérieusement le jeune homme en croisant les bras, cette femme est vraiment terrifiante.

– À qui le dites-vous ! Je n'imaginais pas en la rencontrant la première fois qu'elle nous apporterait autant d'ennuis.

– Ennuis ? Vous êtes sûrs d'utiliser les bons termes pour parler de ce qu'elle vous a fait.

– Vous êtes moqueur, Monsieur Jones, fit Harper en éclatant de rire. Mais vous marquez un point, nous essayons d'agir comme si nous n'avions pas ce problème à gérer, alors que nous y pensons régulièrement, voire continuellement. Jack a lancé plusieurs enquêteurs sur ses traces mais elle semble savoir se cacher de manière efficace. Ce serait le moindre de ses talents.

– Elle a juré de se venger ?

– Oui, dit Harper en se levant et croyez-moi, une femme qui a tout perdu est plus dangereuse qu'un homme dans la même situation. Venez, allons voir comment Lord Harkness s'en sort avec le Constable. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de facile et il détesté particulièrement Jack. Et il ne croit pas vraiment à la thèse d'une femme qui veuille le tuer. Pour lui, ce sont des créatures faibles et sans défense qui ne peuvent faire preuve d'esprit. Autant vous dire que Toshiko le méprise !

– Docteur Harper, je vous suis. Cependant, j'ai une question, Steven est-il au courant de tout ceci ?

– Non, absolument pas, il ne connaît rien au secret de sa naissance et je vous demande de ne rien lui révéler.

– Évidemment, je suis professionnel, fit le jeune homme en le suivant. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais plutôt celui de son tuteur, à défaut de son père.

– Précisément, dit Owen en hochant la tête, c'est exactement ce que j'attends de votre part.

– Bien, et quand arrivera-t-il au juste ? Il va falloir que je prépare des ouvrages pour lui et pour les enfants auxquels Lord Harkness souhaite offrir une éducation supérieure.

– Ce projet n'a pas l'air de vous déranger, fit Owen en lui ouvrant la porte.

– Non, effectivement, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

– Attendez encore un peu, vous n'avez pas encore vu les élèves de votre classe. Vous n'aurez sans doute pas la même opinion dans quelques mois...

– Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui me fait aimer mon métier. Ce ne serait pas aussi intéressant si tous les élèves étaient excellents. Il peut être plus édifiant d'arriver à intéresser un enfant au savoir. Il n'y a rien de plus magnifique que de le voir prendre goût aux études, à la lecture, à apprendre.

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de passionné finalement, dit Owen avec un regard appréciateur. On ne le dirait pas avec un tel costume. C'est réalisé par un tailleur de talent ?

– Mon père, fit Jones en baissant la tête pour regarder son vêtement, c'est un tailleur à Londres. J'imagine qu'il a fait de son mieux pour son fils.

– En tout cas, c'est très réussi, malgré la couleur qui vous donne l'air d'être un pasteur épuisé. Vous devriez dormir la nuit, cela ne vous ferez pas de mal.

– Je veillerai à fermer ma porte à double tour désormais, cela évitera au Lord de venir me rendre visite au cœur de la nuit.

– Faites-le, dit Owen en riant, cela épargnera bien des situations embarrassantes.

Jones sourit faiblement, il réfléchissait encore à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il n'imaginait pas une telle situation en prenant ce poste auprès du Lord. Il comprenait mieux les soupçons que Jack Harkness avait eus à son sujet. Il comprenait également que vivre avec une telle menace jour après jour pouvait être difficile pour les membres de cette maisonnée. Il se demanda si tout le monde ici était au courant de l'histoire du Lord et de son épouse. Son interrogation se lut sur son visage car Owen Harper reprit la parole, tout en le guidant vers les escaliers monumentaux du manoir.

– Gwen Williams et son époux Rhys sont au courant de toute l'histoire. Les autres domestiques ont été embauchés ici, certains doivent se douter de quelque chose mais le secret de la naissance de Steven est resté bien gardé. Pour tout le monde, il s'agit d'un enfant recueilli par Jack, tout comme Toshiko l'a été.

– Votre fiancée a été adoptée par Lord Harkness, c'est cela ? demanda Ianto, en soutenant son regard.

– Oui, il l'a prise sous sa protection à l'âge de dix ans. Elle est la fille d'une des plus grandes familles japonaises, associée à la famille impériale.

– Quelle ascendance ! fit Jones en le jaugeant, et vous allez vous marier avec elle !

– Oui, j'ai de la chance, fit Owen en souriant, c'est une femme exceptionnelle, ma famille n'est pas aussi intéressante, elle se réduit même à ma seule présence mais je pense et j'espère que je serai à la hauteur de ses sentiments.

– Sentiments qu'elle semble tout à fait partager.

– Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, fit le docteur en s'arrêtant dans le hall encombré pour le regarder dans les yeux, lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'avait que 15 ans, et moi 20 ans, Jack n'en avait que 26 mais il était déjà Lord. Savez-vous qu'il a fait partie de la Garde d'Honneur de la Reine malgré son jeune âge ? Jack avait toujours brillé dans la carrière des armes et a bénéficié de soutiens qui lui ont permis de grimper rapidement les échelons à chaque fait d'arme.

– Des soutiens ? dit le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

– Des soutiens très haut placés, des amis fidèles. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je connais Jack depuis plus de dix années. Et jamais, il n'a utilisé son apparence ou son corps pour avoir tel ou tel poste. Il a toujours mérité les situations qu'il a occupées. Cependant, je ne sais pas exactement d'où il vient, il ne nous a jamais parlé de son enfance, de son adolescence, je sais seulement qu'il a beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse. Je pense qu'il est comme vous un enfant de la petite bourgeoisie qui s'est élevé au-dessus de la condition de ses parents. Jamais il ne parle de sa famille, il nous parle parfois d'Estelle qu'il me semble avoir aimé et qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvons avoir que des conjectures à propos de Jack. J'espère que vous ne lui poserez pas de questions à propos de son passé, il ne le supporte pas, il ne vous répondra pas de toute manière.

– Merci de me prévenir, fit Jones en hochant la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas dans mes habitudes d'interroger mon employeur sur sa vie personnelle. Je n'aurai d'autres relations avec lui que celles strictement liées à mon poste d'enseignant ou de bibliothécaire.

– Vous oubliez un peu vite, que vous serez également son secrétaire particulier. Vous aurez certainement des questions à propos de sa vie. Promettez-moi de garder alors le silence ou de venir me les poser. J'essayerai de vous éclairer à ce moment-là.

– Ce ne sera pas si compliqué à respecter, fit Ianto, je garderai mes questions pour moi-même.

– Très bien. Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter au Constable Crift.

– Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

– Certainement, car vous aurez affaire avec lui, en tant que secrétaire.

– Très bien, puisque c'est important pour vous, dit le jeune homme en abandonnant l'argument.

Il trouvait étrange de passer aussi rapidement au statut d'homme de confiance. Il n'avait jamais occupé une telle situation. Il se redressa, il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression. Owen le jugea d'un œil approbateur. Ce jeune homme lui paraissait d'un bon bois, finalement. Il ne s'était pas déparé de son calme en écoutant l'histoire de Jack et de Suzie. Il lui semblait être un homme auquel il pouvait faire confiance. Elles étaient rares, les personnes auprès desquelles il se sentait en pleine sécurité. Il était d'un naturel méfiant et avait vu trop de monde défiler auprès de Jack pour accorder sa confiance aussi rapidement. Mais quelque chose en lui lui plaisait, comme une pièce d'un puzzle qui concordait parfaitement. Il lui sourit et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Jack.

C'était une pièce qui contrairement à la bibliothèque était relativement bien rangée, on sentait qu'elle était couramment utilisée. Des tas de papiers à signer encombraient l'énorme bureau de bois exotique. Deux grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient sur le parc arboré et laissaient entrer, à flot, la lumière de la fin de l'après-midi. Jack était dans son fauteuil de cuir, derrière sa table, jouant d'un air énervé avec des bibelots cachés sous la paperasse. Deux grandes armoires vitrées et vides encadraient le bureau. Randall Crift était un homme replet, habillé de gris, un veston croisé serrait sa bedaine et une chaîne de montre dépassait de la poche. Il la sortit en voyant entrer les deux jeunes hommes.

– Bien, très bien, vos chiens de garde sont arrivés, en retard, comme toujours, docteur Harper.

– Comme vous le dites, je suis médecin, pas chien de garde.

– Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir parler, fit le Lord, Ewen vous a averti que j'ai été victime d'une agression hier soir.

– Bien sûr, j'ai reçu le jeune garçon et j'ai aussitôt enquêté.

– Très bien, fit Harper en plissant des yeux, pour une fois, vous avez fait vite.

– Bah, c'est normal, fit le Constable d'un ton patelin, lorsqu'un tel accident arrive sur ma juridiction, je me dois d'enquêter.

– Évidemment, fit le Lord en levant la main, et quelles sont vos conclusions ?

– Un accident de chasse, tout simplement, dit le Constable en haussant les épaules, cela me semble évident.

– À la sortie du village ? Comme c'est curieux, je pensais que la chasse était interdite auprès des habitations, fit Owen avec malice.

– Le coup a dû partir tout seul, reprit le Constable. Quelqu'un devait certainement nettoyer son arme, voilà tout.

– Mais bien sûr, dit le Lord en se relevant, grimaçant sous la douleur, c'est une explication toute naturelle. Avez-vous recherché l'homme avec lequel je me suis battu ?

– Oui, ce fut même aisé, il a passé la nuit dans une cellule pour tapage nocturne et ivrognerie caractérisée. Non, c'était un accident de chasse.

– Je vois une autre explication beaucoup plus intéressante, fit le Lord en joignant ses doigts sous son menton.

– Oh non, pas encore votre histoire d'épouse folle, je la connais déjà et vous savez ce que j'en pense. Il est inutile de s'inquiéter à son sujet.

– Vous l'auriez épousée, vous seriez inquiet vous aussi, dit Owen.

– Voyons, nous en avons déjà parlé, répondit le Lord, les sourcils froncés, posant ses mains sur le bureau en une attitude concentrée, vous connaissez parfaitement l'histoire qui me lie à Lady Suzie. Je peux vous montrer à nouveau la lettre qu'elle a laissée à mon attention sur le corps du pauvre homme qu'elle a tué.

– Inutile, fit le Constable, d'un air méprisant, vous savez, des épouses infidèles qui souhaitent la mort de leur mari, j'en connais plus d'une dizaine, rien que dans la petite ville de Abergavenny.

– Et des épouses qui ont déjà du sang sur les mains, vous en connaissez beaucoup, jappa Owen, d'une voix sèche, vous devriez vous poser un peu plus de questions sur ce tir ou bien...

– Ou bien, fit le Constable en plissant des yeux, relevant la menace à peine voilée.

– Eh bien, nous ferons appel à des personnes qui seront plus aptes à enquêter à ce sujet.

– Scotland Yard, dit-il, bien sûr, mais je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore fait appel à eux.

– Parce qu'à Blackwood, vous êtes l'autorité la plus compétente dans ce comté, fit Harkness en retenant son exaspération, nous n'avions pas envie de générer un conflit entre vous et Scotland Yard.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, Lord Harkness, siffla le Constable, si vous désirez que Scotland Yard prenne la relève, qu'ils viennent mais ils vous diront la même chose que moi, que votre histoire d'épouse qui cherche à se venger est proprement inepte. Aucun enquêteur sérieux ne souhaiterait avoir son nom affiché en même temps que le votre, savez-vous ! Nous savons trop bien qui vous êtes, cracha-t-il en se levant brutalement. Je prends congé, Messieurs.

– Attendez, qui sont ces nous ? demanda sourdement Harkness, blessé.

– La société, les gens de bonne famille, à laquelle vous n'appartiendrez jamais. Personne n'aura envie d'enquêter sur ce cas. Vous devrez vous occuper de votre épouse seul, Monsieur.

– Il n'est pas seul, jeta Owen en se levant à son tour et se rapprochant dangereusement de la personne du Constable. Malgré toute l'autorité que vous représentez, vous devez le respect au Lord, quoique vous pensiez de lui.

– Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je vous ai fait part de mes conclusions, je souhaite bon courage à Scotland Yard. Messieurs.

Le Constable sortit, alors qu'Harper grinçait des dents et serrait les poings, se retenant de sauter à la gorge de l'homme qui venait d'insulter son ami. Celui-ci se rejeta sur sa chaise, avec un air épuisé.

– Owen, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habitué à cette attitude. En vérité, je préfère cette haine franche et brutale, à l'hypocrisie des salons. Je les méprise autant qu'ils me méprisent. Tu le sais.

– Ils n'ont jamais cherché à te connaître, ils te jugent sans te savoir qui tu es.

– Bien sûr, c'est la chose la plus facile à faire, juger ce qui est étranger, différent comme dangereux. Regarde, un peu comme moi et ce jeune homme. À peine rencontré, j'ai pensé qu'il était un ennemi. Mais en apprenant à mieux le connaître, je suis sûr qu'il mérite mon respect.

– Vaudrait mieux pour toi, dit Owen Harper, étant donné qu'il va être ton secrétaire particulier, ton professeur et ton bibliothécaire.

– C'est une charge de travail vraiment importante que vous aurez là, jeune homme, j'espère que vous aimerez ce travail.

– Je l'espère également, fit Ianto, avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard qui n'échappa pas au Lord.

Il comprit qu'Owen avait obéi à ses ordres et tout dévoilé de son passé avec Suzie. Il haussa les épaules intérieurement. Il avait eu raison, le jeune homme allait certainement avoir le nez dans ses affaires très rapidement. De toute manière, il lui avait demandé de l'éclairer sur Steven, on ne pouvait pas parler du jeune garçon sans parler de ses relations difficiles avec son épouse. Difficile, le mot était faible. Il reporta son attention sur le Gallois. Il avait un visage ouvert, fin, des traits juvéniles et le plus adorable nez qu'il lui eut été donné d'admirer. Il le détailla avec plus d'attention, à la grande gêne de Jones et au grand amusement d'Owen. Le corps pris dans un costume sombre, de très bonne facture, il était mince, sans doute un peu trop. Les attaches de ses mains étaient fines, presque graciles, signe qu'il atteignait tout juste l'âge d'homme. Il était élégant, sans affectation, discret et l'air terriblement intimidé par sa revue de détail. Jack se dit qu'il mériterait de s'étoffer un peu plus, cela le rendrait certainement que plus attirant à ses yeux.

– Bien, fit le Lord, cette entrevue était totalement inutile. Mais nous le savions déjà, Randall ne veut absolument pas prêter crédit à ce problème. Très bien, il nous force donc à faire appel à des professionnels pour éclaircir cette affaire.

– Je t'avais dit que nous aurions dû le faire depuis le début. Tu as été beaucoup trop sentimental.

– C'est tout de même mon épouse, rétorqua Jack, et je l'ai fait interner.

– Elle mériterait plus la prison qu'un établissement de santé.

– Je le sais, dit Jack d'un ton ferme, mais à qui pourrions-nous confier cette mission ? Randall a raison, aucun inspecteur de Scotland Yard ne viendra enquêter.

– D'autant que leur juridiction ne va pas jusqu'au Pays de Galles, dit Jones discrètement, attirant les regards des deux hommes sur lui.

– Il n'a pas tort, dit Owen. Et puis à Londres, ils n'ont pas pris en compte ta plainte lorsqu'elle s'est échappée de l'asile. Personne n'a enquêté sur la mort de cet infirmier.

– Auriez-vous une idée, cher nouveau secrétaire ? demanda le Lord en scrutant attentivement le jeune homme.

L'opale de ses yeux clairs mit mal à l'aise Jones qui lutta contre une rougeur subite. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se trouver sous le feu de l'attention, surtout d'un homme aussi ouvertement séducteur. Owen renifla, amusé.

– Peut-être, commença-t-il, j'ai travaillé en tant que professeur dans une famille à Londres qui avait eu des soucis avec... un jeune cousin. Il avait disparu dans un quartier malfamé de Londres. Pour sauvegarder la réputation de la famille, un enquêteur privé a été engagé et a pu ramener le jeune homme à la maison.

– Un Sherlock Holmes ou un Pinkerton ? fit Owen en faisant référence au célèbre détective qui avait créé une agence aux États-Unis qui faisait les gros titres pour leurs malheureuses interventions contre des syndicats.

– Plutôt dans le style de Pinkerton, il ne lésine pas du tout sur les moyens et arrive toujours à ses fins.

– Et vous connaissez son nom ? demanda le Lord, s'il est réputé, sans doute pourra-t-il s'occuper de notre affaire ?

– Adam Smith, il a créé l'agence Worthsmith, près de White Chapel. Il paraît qu'il s'est attaché à découvrir qui est Jack l'éventreur, comme la moitié des gens du quartier.

– Très bien Mr Jones, vous allez commencer votre travail de secrétaire particulier en contactant cet homme. Je vous charge de le lancer aux trousses de Suzie, de découvrir qui elle est, où elle est, ce qu'elle manigance contre moi.

– À vos ordres, Sir, dit Ianto en inclinant le haut du buste.

Jack éclata de rire, son visage souriant grimaça soudainement. Sa blessure qu'il avait trop longtemps négligée se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

– Très bien, Jack, dit Owen, il est l'heure d'aller enfin se reposer, tu seras bien plus en forme pour le dîner. Monsieur Jones, vous vous joindrez à nous évidemment.

Le docteur sortit en entraînant son patient quelque peu récalcitrant. Ianto resta dans le bureau à secouer la tête. Il allait encore dîner avec eux, mais cette maison était décidément bien étonnante pour inviter à sa table un employé, étranger de surcroît. Mais il repensa à ce que le docteur Harper venait de lui apprendre. Il était désormais dans le secret des dieux, encore qu'il ignorait ce qui lui valait une telle confiance.

Il prépara un courrier à envoyer à l'agence Worthsmith, inutile de laisser cette affaire plus longtemps sans s'en occuper. Il demanda simplement à Adam Smith un rendez-vous en lui expliquant la situation à mots couverts. Il se rappela à son bon souvenir et le priait instamment de venir à Blackwood Manor. L'homme avait enquêté sur toute la famille de Lord Manfred Williamson, ainsi que sur les employés. Il était d'une nature assez particulière, mais il faisait du bon travail, s'engageant totalement dans sa mission. Il était un peu dérangeant, cet homme avait la réputation de lire dans les pensées. Un émule de Conan Doyle, à n'en pas en douter. Ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord sur la manière dont il trouvait ses informations mais il était efficace. Son prix était à l'aune de son talent, aussi tout le monde n'avait-il pas les moyens de s'offrir ses services. Il ne doutait pas cependant que le Lord puisse se le permettre.

Il laissa la lettre sur la pile de courrier à traiter que Jack compulsait il y a peu, pour qu'il la relise et la signe. Il soupira doucement. Il commençait lentement à comprendre les préventions dont le fondé de pouvoir, Davidson, l'avait abreuvé. Ce n'était pas contre le Lord, pensa-t-il, mais plutôt vis à vis de la vie complexe qu'il menait. Et nul doute que celle-ci allait lui réserver encore bien des surprises.

Il lui restait tant de choses à découvrir sur Blackwood Manor et son propriétaire.

* * *

A suivre


	8. où un étranger peut révéler la vérité

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie une**

**Chapitre 1 : Où un étranger peut aider à révéler certaines vérités..**_._

* * *

Jones s'habituait peu à peu à son nouvel environnement, ses journées s'organisaient entre l'agencement de la salle d'étude et le rangement de la bibliothèque, enfin le commencement de cette mise en ordre qui allait nécessiter des semaines entières. Celle-ci avait vraiment besoin de soin, de classement et surtout de tri. En effet, il y avait autant des livres anciens que d'ouvrages modernes. Il avait effectué une première sélection en récupérant des livres correspondant à l'âge de Steven, des atlas, des livres d'histoire, mais aussi des contes, des légendes, des histoires pour enfant. Il avait trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin, autant pour le travail de la raison que pour le délassement de l'esprit.

Lord Jack Harkness s'était remis assez rapidement de sa blessure, à la grande surprise de Jones. Et depuis quelques semaines, il le croisait de loin en loin, surtout pour son travail de secrétariat. Il avait remisé loin dans son esprit la façon dont il avait pénétré dans sa chambre. Il fermait sa porte à clé, comme le lui avait conseillé Harper, voilà tout.

Petit à petit, il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie, appréciant la compagnie de Miss Sato. Sa douceur et son intelligence lui plaisaient, leurs relations se teintaient d'amitié, chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connue. Ils parlaient chaque jour de différents sujets de la politique actuelle de l'empire jusqu'aux faits divers qui agitaient alors la société. Jack l'éventreur avait disparu des journaux depuis plusieurs années, on n'entendait plus parler de ces horribles crimes qui avaient alors secoués toute l'Angleterre. Les rumeurs les plus folles continuaient cependant de courir au sujet de ce monstre. Certains affirmaient que la fureur de Dieu était tombée sur l'impie et l'avait effacé de la surface du monde. D'autres soutenaient qu'il hantait maintenant Bedlam. À vrai dire, tout le monde ignorait ce que Jack l'éventreur avait bien pu devenir, les spéculations étaient toutes aussi diverses que ses motivations. La peur qu'il inspirait s'était grandement éteinte. Jones avait suivi cette affaire avec angoisse, tout comme de nombreux londoniens. Le fait que ce fût des femmes de petite vertu qui avaient succombées à ses coups féroces, soulageaient bon nombre de personnes. Jones, au contraire, plaignaient ces femmes qui n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de vendre leur corps pour survivre dans un monde qui les rejetait. Miss Sato partageait son avis sur ce point comme sur de nombreux autres.

Elle travaillait chaque jour avec lui, autant pour s'absorber à une tâche que pour être utile. Ianto avait compris que cette jeune femme au caractère discret détestait rester sans rien faire. Chaque jour, elle trouvait une occupation. Piano, peinture, lecture, dessin remplissaient ses journées avant que Jones n'arrive. Depuis qu'il était présent, elle recherchait sa compagnie, ils étaient proches en âge et en caractère. Ils s'entendaient très bien pour organiser le travail, énorme, du jeune homme : la bibliothèque, la future école et le classement des documents de Jack Harkness, une véritable tâche de Sisyphe. À peine terminait-il sa tâche harassante de classement des nombreux papiers du Lord, qu'il en découvrait de nouveaux. Il n'avait pas eu véritablement le temps de parler avec Owen Harper qui s'occupait de cela précédemment. Le médecin avait été si heureux de lui laisser cette paperasserie qu'il avait littéralement abandonné la pièce et ce qu'elle renfermait.

Après deux mois, le jeune homme connaissait toute la maisonnée et grâce à Gwen Williams discernait toutes les habitudes des uns et des autres. Elle était une source précieuse d'informations sur tout et tous, depuis la réalisation réussie d'une tourte à la viande jusqu'à la dernière folie du Lord, une voiture à moteur. Elle détestait cependant cet engin qui faisait un bruit d'enfer. Il l'avait ramené de Londres et on entendait son moteur pétarader dans le chemin qui menait à Blackwood Manor. Jones l'avait croisé plusieurs fois au volant de son engin, la tête couverte d'un casque et de lunettes, le corps engoncé dans un manteau de cuir couleur tabac. L'immense sourire qu'il arborait alors laissait entendre à tous qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas sa folie. Il s'était rapidement remis de sa blessure, plus légère qu'elle ne l'avait paru au premier abord. Harper se félicitait de ses soins et Harkness de sa solide constitution. Jones remerciait plutôt la nature qui lui avait permis de récupérer.

Un jour, où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps parmi les documents personnels du Lord à classer les titres de propriétés dans ce bureau dont il commençait à connaître tous les coins et recoins, Jack Harkness entra comme un coup de vent printanier. Ianto releva la tête surpris, du livre dans lequel il répertoriait à la main les titres de propriété et les loyers que lui payaient les métayers. Le Lord avait encore la tête prise dans son couvre-chef et les lunettes qui protégeaient ses yeux du vent de la course étaient relevées au-dessus de son front. Des traces noires maculaient son visage hilare, rougi par le vent. Il riait, ses yeux semblaient jeter des étincelles joyeuses. Il était accompagné par une jeune femme, vêtue de drap bleu, qui ne paraissait pas goûter l'automobile autant que lui.

– Ah Jones, je parlais de vous justement. Je vous présente Miss Rose Tyler, veuillez lui dire que vous êtes prêt à vous occuper de notre jeune Steven.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Jones, dit la jeune femme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Ianto la salua poliment, surpris de la trouver si jeune. En entendant parler d'une nourrice, il s'était imaginé une femme plus âgée. Elle ne paraissait guère avoir plus d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux blonds, dérangés par le vent, étaient serrés dans un lourd chignon, dont les mèches qui s'en échappaient, encadraient un visage triangulaire, frais et ouvert. Elle semblait patiente, maternelle et très familière avec le Baron Harkness.

– Miss Tyler, dit-il poliment, j'ai terminé hier l'organisation de la salle d'études, ainsi que les préparatifs de sa chambre. Je pense que l'enfant sera très bien ici.

– Lord Harkness m'a parlé de son idée de le mêler à des enfants de différents âges. Pensez-vous vraiment que cela lui sera profitable ?

– Certainement, Madame, je pense que cela lui apportera beaucoup. Est-il déjà au contact avec d'autres enfants ?

– Bien sûr, mais ils sont plus jeunes que lui. C'est la première fois, d'ailleurs que je garde auprès de moi, un enfant de plus de quatre ans. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop enfantin pour son âge.

– Nous verrons cela, dit Harkness, de toute manière, vivre avec des enfants plus vieux que lui le fera mûrir.

– Comment est Steven ? Je veux dire quel est son caractère ?

– Steven est un enfant très confiant, adorable avec les plus jeunes, toujours prêt à jouer avec eux. Il est très sociable. Je lui ai appris à lire et à compter. Malgré son jeune âge, il m'a été d'une grande aide lorsque des petits ont été atteints par la fièvre enfantine. Il les a souvent calmés la nuit et s'est occupé d'eux.

– Eh bien, c'est le portrait d'un enfant idéal que tu nous fais là, dit le Lord d'un ton sec, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il s'adaptera bien ici ?

– Tout ce qui lui manque, c'est une figure paternelle, dit la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et puis, c'est ton fils, il saura s'adapter.

– Ce n'est pas mon fils, dit-il d'un ton las.

– Tu ne le sais pas, tu as toujours refusé de poser les yeux sur lui. Il te ressemble, sais-tu ?

– Impossible pas avec sa mère...

– Certes, il est plus mat et plus brun que toi, mais on reconnaît très bien ton visage. Il est à ton image, c'est ton vivant portrait.

Le Lord se durcit visiblement, il savait qu'il refusait de voir l'enfant. C'était ses propres ordres. Il pouvait tout autant être son fils que celui de McNeil. Il ne supportait pas cette idée qui le rongeait depuis la naissance de Steven. Et si ce n'était pas son fils ? Ce serait donc l'enfant du Colonel. Et il ne pourrait lui donner son nom car il ne pouvait s'arroger le droit de retirer l'enfant à sa famille naturelle. Il avait d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises écrit à la mère de McNeil pour régler le problème du jeune garçon.

S'il était son fils, son cœur le lui dirait, les liens invisibles de l'âme l'avertiraient qu'il faisait une erreur. Cependant, il ne pouvait poser les yeux sur le jeune enfant. Même durant le voyage où il venait de ramener Miss Tyler et Steven au manoir, il n'avait pas pu le regarder vraiment, par peur de voir s'éclaircir ses doutes. McNeil et lui se ressemblaient comme deux frères, l'enfant avait leurs traits forcément. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force d'écarter ses doutes et déterminer ce qu'il devait faire de lui.

McNeil...

Il laissa Miss Tyler et Jones discuter à propos des qualités du jeune garçon et de son idée de créer une sorte d'école. Son esprit, à la seule évocation du nom de McNeil venait de s'envoler vers les brumes des montagnes bengalies. Cet homme l'avait impressionné durablement, passionnément, il garderait son souvenir en lui toute sa vie.

En se rendant en mission de l'autre côté de la montagne, il s'était arrêté à la garnison de la petite ville de Bijni, dans la province d'Assam, avant de continuer son voyage. Il avait demandé à être présenté au Colonel de la garnison, chose habituelle dans cette région et à cette époque chaotique. Les bandits étaient actifs depuis des années dans cette région montagneuse.

Un bref _Entrez_ quand le planton l'avait conduit au bureau du Colonel. Celui-ci s'était effacé pour le laisser entrer dans la pièce, au mobilier restreint et utilitaire, une armoire réglementaire, un bureau en bois noir, avec un fauteuil dans lequel un homme écrivait sur un carnet de cuir. Il releva la tête et Jack eut un choc. Il fut comme transpercé par des yeux bleus sombre comme une nuit étoilée, frappé par des lapis-lazuli dans un écrin de cils brun, longs qui surmontait un nez fin et altier. Il avait un visage extraordinaire taillé au couteau, fin et racé, tanné par le soleil hindou, dans lequel sa bouche gourmande rouge comme mordue semblait appeler les baisers. Un véritable chat birman, élégant, fier. L'impression générale favorable s'accentua lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et l'accueillit. Il avait la voix basse et rauque, prête au feulement. Jack se rappelait du choc dans sa poitrine, de ce pincement au cœur chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Ils se ressemblaient, il lui parut être fait du même bois que lui, de la même matière, celle des hommes de caractère.

Jack se souvint de lui avoir souri, d'un sourire enjôleur, qu'il savait lui apporter la sympathie de tous, voire plus encore. Le Colonel lui avait souri en retour, un sourire éblouissant avec une pointe de malice retorse qui suggérait qu'il n'était pas aussi corseté par sa mission que ses bottes bien astiquées le laisser entendre.

– Lord Harkness, je présume, Colonel McNeil, je suis en charge de cette garnison.

La sécheresse de la conversation était démentie par la douceur de la voix qui sembla caresser les nerfs mis à mal de Jack. Il avait alors tout oublié de sa mission, de son mariage catastrophique, auquel il avait tenté d'échapper en acceptant cette tâche, nouer une relation diplomatique avec des dignitaires mongols de l'autre côté de la montagne.

Ses longues mains sèches, brunies par les longs exercices au soleil, l'hypnotisaient, alors qu'il songeait à la partition qu'il accepterait volontiers qu'il joue sur sa chair et ses nerfs tendus comme des cordes de guitare. Il ne l'entendait plus. Un raclement de gorge l'avait rappelé à l'ordre et replongé dans les transes de ce regard profond.

– C'est la mousson dans quelques jours, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans les montagnes. Vous seriez en danger.

– Vous projetez de me garder, Colonel ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter de la gouaille dans sa voix qui avait dérapé en une invite sensuelle auquel McNeil avait daigné répondre d'une manière exceptionnelle.

Jack se rappellerait toujours cette mousson, avec un sentiment d'urgence qui faisait battre son cœur diablement. Il avait vécu quarante jours dans son lit. Une passion fulgurante, dévorante, enivrante, qui les avaient consumés tous les deux dans des étreintes mémorables. Une mémoire chérie, malheureusement teintée de trahison. D'un seul mot, Suzie, son épouse, avait ébranlé ce fragile phantasme.

Il se rappelait les paroles fatales qu'elle lui avait assénées. McNeil, amant de sa femme, père probable de l'enfant dont elle avait accouché. À seulement imaginer l'un et l'autre consumant leur faute, il avait les larmes aux yeux. L'expérience de cette trahison lui arrachait le cœur. Elle le lui avait rendu odieux ce visage, si semblable au sien, ses yeux, si profonds dans lesquels il s'était si souvent plongé, miroir de son âme magnifique !

Malgré tout, il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de l'aimer, de le chérir profondément et de souffrir de son absence. Il ressentait, comme gravé dans sa chair, les mots que son épouse lui avait jetés, la sentence qu'elle avait prononcée, Elle le haïssait, son fils n'était pas de son corps. Il avait rejeté l'un et l'autre et tenté d'oublier cette trahison, cette passion. Cela le hantait encore comme une douleur jamais guérie, sans cesse prête à se rouvrir. L'air de mortelle angoisse quand il lui avait parlé, lui avait fait douter qu'il se soit joué de lui, qu'il ait joué avec la passion flamboyante qui les avait saisis tous les deux. L'unique Alec, son double, le seul qu'il ait rencontré dans sa vie déjà bien remplie en d'amoureuses rencontres.

Alec qui ne connaîtra jamais Steven, les horreurs de la guerre l'avaient ravi à son affection et à son ressentiment. Depuis qu'il avait appris sa mort, il éprouvait ces sentiments ambigus entre haine et amour, entre souffrance et amertume. Il aurait aimé encore une fois lui parler, comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pu entendre à cette époque. Il l'avait aimé, il n'avait pu l'oublier aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il ferma les yeux, comme sous le coup de cette douleur si coutumière malgré les six ans qui le séparaient de ces sinistres évènements. Il chancela, aussitôt Ianto se tourna vers lui, prêt à le soutenir. Il l'avait observé durant son entretien avec Miss Tyler. Il lui avait semblé le voir pâlir, être singulièrement ailleurs. Quand il avait fermé les yeux, il l'avait cru pris d'un malaise.

– Tout va bien, Jones, juste un peu de fatigue, rien qui ne requiert vos talents de garde-malade. Je n'ai pas arrêté aujourd'hui.

– Vous devriez encore vous reposer Monsieur, après votre...

– Insomnie, l'interrompit Jack en roulant des yeux, chassant une larme. Je souffre d'insomnie, depuis que j'ai embauché ce jeune homme, il hante mes rêves de façon incongrue.

Jones leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son embarras derrière une grimace comique.

– Vraiment Monsieur, je croyais que c'était vous qui m'empêchiez de dormir, répondit-il narquoisement, se rappelant de sa première nuit au château.

– Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, cher Jones.

Ianto eut l'air déconfit, il avait oublié le caractère moqueur et prompt à la réplique du Lord, d'autant que ce genre de réponse était parfois trop ambigu pour lui. Cependant, il commençait à se faire à l'esprit si particulier de son employeur. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu envers le Lord, il était flirteur, autant envers le beau sexe et son pendant. Pourtant, il commençait à s'habituer à cet esprit fort libertin. Il préféra mettre de côté la réponse dans laquelle il sentait une question sous-jacente pour se concentrer sur son travail.

Cette attitude, tout à son honneur, n'avait pourtant qu'un seul résultat, celui d'amuser le Lord qui continuait ainsi ses tentatives de subornation. Et Jones avait désormais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas découvrir un sens caché à caractère osé dans chacune des phrases. S'en suivait un jeu qui pouvait durer longtemps, Ianto n'ayant pas la moindre envie de figurer sur son tableau de chasse.

Heureux d'avoir troublé ce jeune homme aux yeux de faïence qui lui fournissait un si joli divertissement de ses pensées moroses, il entraîna Rose hors de son bureau. Jones l'entendit parler une dernière fois avant que la porte ne se referme.

– Il a des yeux dans lequel je me noierais volontiers.

– Tu as toujours aussi bon goût, Jack, lui répondit en riant la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait que trop ce que le Lord souhaitait. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans une telle relation avec son maître. Cela était toujours malvenu et pouvait compromettre ses rêves de partir visiter l'Italie ou la Grèce. Avec les gages mirobolants qu'il lui versait, il était sûr de pouvoir y partir un certain temps, un mois entier sans doute.

Il se reprit alors qu'il commençait à rêver à ce qu'il ferait là-bas, dans les pas de ses philosophes tant chéris. Le Lord lui avait annoncé qu'il rencontrerait Steven aujourd'hui. Avait-il ramené le garçon dans son automobile ?

_– Pauvre enfant,_ se dit-il, _il sera traumatisé... avec le bruit de ce véhicule incongru._

Il courut à la suite du couple qui s'éloignait en discutant. Ils se connaissaient visiblement depuis des années et s'appréciaient toujours autant. Jones se rappela ce que Gwen lui avait raconté sur elle. Jack avait été très proche d'elle à une certaine époque et manqué de l'épouser. Mais cette jeune femme au caractère bien trempé était amoureuse d'un homme, d'un Docteur qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain et elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Depuis, elle travaillait comme nourrice sèche. En compagnie de sa mère, Mrs Tyler, elle s'occupait d'enfants à partir de l'âge de six mois jusqu'à quatre ans, en dehors de Steven. À cet âge, habituellement les familles qui la payaient pour ce service, venaient reprendre leur rejeton afin de l'éduquer dans les voies de sa famille. Elle avait toujours entre sept et dix enfants qui vivaient chez elle.

Jack aimait cette femme comme sa sœur, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, notamment à propos de Steven. Mais ils se respectaient suffisamment pour passer outre leur différence de point de vue. Harkness lui avait fait parvenir une lettre lui priant de préparer le jeune garçon. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait embauché un précepteur et qu'il était prêt à accueillir le garçonnet dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle avait été surprise autant que ravie de son revirement. Elle lui avait demandé de venir le chercher le 1er Avril. Il était arrivé au volant de sa nouvelle automobile et les avait embarqués tous les deux en direction de Blackwood.

En voyant le garçon, Jack avait frémi, elle s'en était aperçue, l'enfant aussi. Elle lui avait alors proposé de les accompagner afin de permettre au garçonnet auquel elle s'était attachée, de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Jack lui en avait été reconnaissant car il ne savait pas comment se comporter vis à vis du jeune garçon qu'il avait laissé aux bons soins de Gwen et de Toshiko dès leur arrivée. Elles l'avaient connu nourrisson et lui avaient rendu visite pour le Lord avec plaisir.

L'enfant les adorait autant qu'elles l'aimaient. Il était charmant, comme le disait Miss Tyler, un petit visage rond avec un nez retroussé, une cascade de boucles brunes cachaient un front pur et des yeux vert clair. Il releva la tête en voyant arriver le trio.

Jack ne posa pas les yeux sur l'enfant qui pourtant lui souriait d'un air timide. Son sourire se figea sur son visage en voyant que l'homme n'osait pas le regarder. Il se tourna vers Rose et lui tendit les bras, comme pour se faire cajoler. Jones, Gwen et Toshiko regardaient la petite scène avec des sentiments mélangés, où la commisération se disputait à la colère. Rose embrassa l'enfant qui se serrait contre elle. Elle fusilla du regard Jack qui durcit son propre visage. Il ne pouvait pas être son fils et il se sentait incapable de le regarder.

– Sir, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, fit Gwen d'une voix sifflante, vous pourriez au moins embrasser Steven pour l'accueillir.

– Gwen, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, nous en avons déjà suffisamment parlé.

– Je ne le pense pas, répondit la Galloise décidément têtue, il...

– Gwen, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse ! jeta-t-il d'un ton courroucé.

– Je ne l'oublie pas, je ne risque pas... vous êtes obtus, voire borné quand vous vous y mettez, mais là, vous vous y allez un peu fort.

– Gwen !

Ianto regarda l'enfant qui serrait convulsivement la robe de sa nourrice. Il avait peur, cela se voyait. Ses grands yeux se remplissaient de larmes, qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant de six ans, qui arrivait dans une maison inconnue, auprès d'un homme glacial qui visiblement ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Jones sentit son cœur se serrer. À ses yeux, malgré le secret de sa naissance, il lui semblait qu'il ne méritait pas cette froideur. Certes, le Lord n'avait pas le cœur de le reconnaître, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour le faire souffrir de cette manière. Il n'avait pas à supporter cette querelle qui débutait entre Gwen et son maître.

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon qui se cachait dans les bras de Rose, cherchant les caresses, la suppliant de la ramener dans sa maison, auprès de ses petits amis. Il retenait ses pleurs, fièrement, mais sa force nerveuse s'épuisait rapidement en continuant d'entendre les adultes discuter de lui, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha donc de Rose et Steven et les entraîna dans le petit salon. Les éclats de voix s'entendaient nettement moins dans cette pièce, il les fit asseoir sur les coussins moelleux du canapé qui faisait face à la fenêtre donnant sur le parc à l'arrière de la maison.

Malgré la relative fraîcheur de cette première journée d'avril, il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer l'air printanier, le soleil gai et le chant apaisant des oiseaux. Steven se pelotonna contre Rose, retenant de lourds sanglots. Jones se présenta à lui d'un ton doux et pourtant plein d'autorité. L'enfant leva enfin les yeux sur lui et lui sourit faiblement à travers ses larmes. Ianto fut étonné de la profondeur de ses yeux verts clairs, tirant sur le gris. Il commença à parler avec lui afin d'évaluer son niveau scolaire en quelques phrases. Rose n'avait pas menti, le jeune garçon paraissait docile, agréable, sans doute un peu nerveux, mais qui ne le serait pas dans une telle situation ?

L'enfant renifla et planta son regard vert d'eau dans les siens.

_– Incroyable,_ pensa-t-il, _la ressemblance est tout bonnement effarante. Comment le Lord ne s'est-il rendu compte de rien ?_

C'est vrai qu'il refusait de le regarder. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais osé détailler ce regard. Il pensa que cet homme était aussi dur avec lui-même qu'avec cet enfant. Il fallait que cela cesse.

– Steven, veux-tu visiter ta chambre ?

Le garçonnet frémit et se raccrocha à la jeune femme qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

– Miss Rose, pouvez-vous l'accompagner ? Je vais demander à Ewen de vous conduire là-bas ?

– Bien, Mr Jones, puis-je vous demander ce que vous allez faire ?

– _Je vais tenter d'ouvrir les yeux à un homme aveuglé par sa propre volonté, souhaitez-moi bonne chance _! voulait-il dire au lieu de cela, il lui répondit, je dois parler au Lord, voulez-vous m'excusezr une minute ?

– Bien volontiers.

Il sortit et rejoignit le hall, il heurta Ewen qui, à moitié caché dans l'entrée, surveillait la querelle qui continuait de s'envenimer entre Gwen, Toshiko et Jack.

– Ils continuent de se disputer, constata-t-il devant le jeune adolescent longiligne.

– Oui, c'est toujours la même chose, fit Ewen, toujours les mêmes reproches... toujours la même histoire.

– Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter aux portes, dit-il sévèrement, ses yeux moqueurs démentant la sévérité du ton. Peux-tu me rendre un service ? Je ne dirai rien à propos de ta propension à surveiller aux portes.

– Oui, m'sieur, dit le gamin monté en graine, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus sous le soulagement.

– Emmène Miss Tyler et Master Steven à son appartement. Fais en sorte de le mettre à l'aise. Il est assez impressionné d'être ici.

– Surtout s'il entend les horreurs qu'ils se racontent, je ne savais pas que Mrs Gwen pouvait utiliser un tel langage.

– Ne t'avise pas de répéter ce que tu as entendu ici, compris ? dit Jones plus menaçant.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux et murmura _Oui_.

– Bien, va retrouver Miss Tyler, je te prie. Je vais essayer de les calmer.

Il vit Ewen partir en courant et respira lentement, il fallait qu'il soit calme. Mais l'injustice que vivait Steven l'ulcérait. Le Lord avait certes tout pouvoir sur sa maison mais il devait mettre un terme à cette dramatique erreur. Le garçon était vraiment le fils du Lord, ses yeux ne mentaient pas, une couleur si caractéristique, entre gris et jade, bordés de longs cils fins et longs comme ceux d'une fille. L'enfant semblait timide, timoré même, mais avoir vécu seulement avec des enfants et des femmes depuis sa tendre enfance expliquait sûrement ce trait de caractère. Cela lui fera naturellement du bien d'avoir une influence masculine plus présente. Il sera certainement plus assuré une fois que son père aura pris conscience de ses devoirs. Cependant, la partie ne lui semblait pas si simple. Il fallait que le Lord examine l'enfant. Il comprendrait alors comme tout le monde l'avait compris et voulait le persuader depuis déjà si longtemps.

Comment lui, le nouvel employé de cet homme orgueilleux et visiblement mal embouché à entendre la manière dont il remettait Gwen en place, allait-il pouvoir se faire écouter ?

Il l'ignorait, il s'arma de courage et bondit dans l'arène qui présentement occupait le cadre agréable de la salle de bal, où toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser, sans succès, l'air rafraîchir l'atmosphère.

Son arrivée brutale mit un frein à la diatribe enflammée de Jack, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son bibliothécaire qui venait de surgir à ses cotés comme si quelques chose de grave venait d'arriver. À sa grande surprise, il le vit lui dédier un large sourire. Cela était si rare qu'il sentit ses propres traits se détendre. Il était incapable de résister à la chaleur de ce sourire, surtout sur un visage qu'il trouvait si avenant.

– Oui Jones, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il calmement, alors que Gwen et Toshiko restaient surprises par son intrusion dans la violente dispute qui les opposait durement à Jack.

Elles tentaient de défendre l'intérêt du jeune garçon, elles se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici. Ce qu'il dit les étonna, puis les ravit.

– Je crois que j'ai la solution, dit-il,

– La solution à quel problème ?

– À votre querelle, dit-il en dardant son regard saphir dans celui de jade étincelant de Jack, lequel resta sans voix, le laissant continuer, si j'ai bien compris la situation, dit-il en se rapprochant de Toshiko et Gwen, vous refusez de regarder si l'enfant est votre fils.

– Steven n'est pas mon fils, je pensais qu'Owen vous l'avait expliqué clairement, fit Jack, s'énervant à nouveau, son visage rougissant sous la colère qu'il peinait à contenir.

Il avait horreur de se faire contredire.

– Je crains le contraire, je suis désolé, fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête, malheureusement il possède des caractéristiques physiques telles qu'il ne peut qu'être que votre fils.

– Allons son père me ressemble comme un frère, vous ne le savez pas, vous ne l'avez pas connu. Mais Gwen et Toshiko le savent bien... il se passa la main sur le visage. Bien qu'elles souhaitent que je reconnaisse cet enfant, il ne serait pour moi que l'incarnation de la trahison de cet homme et de mon épouse.

– Je crains que non, Sir, cet enfant est le vôtre, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous connaître à un âge aussi tendre, mais ses yeux, eux ne peuvent pas mentir. Il a exactement les mêmes que vous, cette couleur si particulière. Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher derrière sa prétendue affiliation pour ne pas le reconnaître, pour vous venger de sa mère. Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais vous êtes son père et il le sait. Il souffre de votre froideur envers lui. Même à six ans, on est capable de voir le mépris chez les gens. Il le comprend et je vous adjure de ne pas attendre qu'il ait vingt et un ans pour vous en découvrir le père. C'est aujourd'hui que vous devez assumer votre paternité. Je sais combien cela vous coûte, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que le Lord le regardait avec des yeux blessés, comme si son chien préféré venait de lui mordre la main, je vous assure, vous devriez, rien qu'une fois, déterminer ce que vous devez faire avec lui. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi, le faire élever ici sans accepter de le voir. Lui refuser tout ce qu'un enfant de cet âge a le droit, l'affection d'un père.

– C'est une bien jolie défense, murmura Jack, mais malheureusement, elle est inutile. J'ai décidé qu'il n'était pas mon fils et ce n'est pas vous qui changerez mon avis.

– Certes, certes, fit le jeune homme conciliant, cependant, j'ai lu vos demandes, les requêtes que vous avez envoyées à la famille McNeil. Elle ne souhaite pas non plus reconnaître cet enfant. Désirez-vous réellement qu'il grandisse sans famille ? C'est un sort peu enviable. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de penser à cet enfant, pas à sa mère, ni au Colonel McNeil.

– Ne prononcez pas son nom, je vous prie, murmura Jack sidéré par la plaidoirie passionnée du jeune homme.

Ses lèvres, prononçant le nom de cet homme non moins passionné, le troublaient plus que de raison, soufflant sa colère comme on mouche une bougie.

– Monsieur, je vous prie de repenser à sa situation, quelle sera sa vie s'il ne peut pas prendre pour modèle son propre père ! Je vous prie, regardez-le et osez lui dire dans les yeux qu'il est le fils d'un autre homme. Vous le lui devez et plus vous attendrez et plus cela deviendra difficile, je vous l'assure.

Les deux femmes restaient silencieuses tout comme le Lord qui regardait ce jeune homme qui osait l'affronter, qui osait aller contre ses ordres, non pour lui-même, mais pour l'enfant, sans même le connaître. Il en conçut un nouveau respect, teinté de colère car il refusait qu'on le contredise. Il le regarda longuement, se perdant dans ses pensées.

– Bien ! dit-il enfin, après avoir relâché le jeune homme essoufflé par sa longue diatribe, de l'emprise de son regard glacial.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, il partit sans un mot, le visage fermé. Il passa les portes de son manoir et se dirigea vers les écuries, alors qu'ils restaient silencieux. Ils l'entendirent bientôt sortir à cheval, les sabots de Moqueur, son étalon, crissèrent sur les graviers de l'allée. Il partit aussitôt au galop en direction de la ville. Gwen osa un soupir, repris par Toshiko. Elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Jones avait l'air complètement dévasté. Il avait parlé avec son cœur, pensant que le Lord y aurait été sensible. De toute évidence, cela n'avait rien changé, au contraire, cela l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. Mais qu'espérait-il enfin ? Que Jack cesse son attitude enfantine et butée pour se jeter dans les bras de Steven ? Et lui, un simple employé, pourquoi avait-il ainsi pris la défense du jeune garçon, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il risquait ? Il se mit à trembler rétrospectivement. Le Lord aurait parfaitement le droit de le renvoyer après lui avoir dit ce genre de choses. Gwen se rendit compte de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le perron pour qu'il prenne l'air. Il sentit le printemps lui caresser le visage, une caresse bienfaisante qui lui éclaircit l'esprit.

– Vous avez eu raison, lui dit Toshiko en lui prenant l'autre bras, c'était très courageux de votre part, d'avoir pris la défense de Steven. Mais vous savez, cela fait six ans que nous argumentons avec Jack et jamais, il n'a cédé. Un étranger n'aura pas cette chance, encore que je le regrette.

– Je vous ai entendus vous quereller, j'ai cru qu'il fallait que cela cesse, pour le bien-être de Steven. Il ne mérite pas cela.

– Je suis d'accord, fit Gwen en lui tapotant l'épaule, il n'a pas à payer pour les erreurs de ses parents quelles qu'elles soient.

– Vous savez, c'est vraiment son fils, ils ont les mêmes yeux...

– Certes, dit Toshiko, mais tant qu'il refusera de lui prêter attention, il ne le remarquera jamais. Depuis sa maladie, il croit tout ce que lui a dit Suzie. C'est un tort, une erreur mais si profondément ancrée en lui qu'elle a force de loi. Personne n'a pu changer cela. Je suis désolée, il faudra s'habituer. C'est un crève-cœur mais on ne peut rien faire.

– Si on pouvait l'attacher sur une chaise et l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux, dit Gwen, d'un ton songeur, peut-être que...

– Ce serait sans doute traumatisant pour les deux, murmura Jones.

– Mais ô combien efficace ! C'est comme ça que j'ai eu Rhys.

– Effectivement, dit Ianto, d'un ton dubitatif, c'est bien dommage. Mais j'essayerai encore et encore. Vous n'avez jamais baissé les bras, malgré son désaccord, je ferai de même.

– Il vous faudra être courageux, mon petit jeune homme, lui dit cavalièrement Gwen, il est plus entêté qu'une mule dans tous les domaines.

– Où est-il parti ? demanda-t-il rêveusement.

– Abergavenny, c'est la ville la plus proche. Il sait qu'il trouvera une compagnie plus docile, qui ne contestera pas ses choix. Cela le réconfortera, croyez-moi.

Jones ne répondit rien, il sentit son cœur se serrer inexplicablement. Il était si seul qu'il cherchait le réconfort dans les tavernes de la petite cité, encore une fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait partir ainsi et revenir parfois dans un état indescriptible. Il le plaignit sincèrement alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation des murs de Blackwood, si anciens et si riches d'histoire. Le vert des champs qui disparaissaient vers les collines, la beauté d'un après-midi printanier à peine souillé par cette vive discussion l'apaisa quelque peu.

Et dire qu'il faudrait sûrement d'autres de ces pénibles discussions pour qu'il se rende compte de sa paternité.

_– Le pauvre,_ se dit-il en rentrant, suivant les deux femmes qui le trouvaient bien pensif.

Il devait sûrement réfléchir à un nouveau moyen d'infléchir la volonté du Lord, moins violente que la solution de Gwen et plus constructive qu'une simple discussion. Les mots ne peuvent pas tout faire, parfois les actes sont nécessaires pour clore une si difficile situation.

* * *

A suivre


	9. conversations au coin du feu

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie deux  
**

**Chapitre deux : conversations au coin du feu...  


* * *

**

Onze coups avaient sonné depuis longtemps à l'horloge de l'église de Combe-Reine lorsque Lord Harkness revint, ou plutôt, lorsque son cheval le ramena au bercail. Il était saoul et comptait bien faire partager cette nouvelle à tous en entonnant un répertoire musical peu digne d'un homme de son rang. On sentait cependant l'influence toute militaire de ses chants. En quelques minutes, la maisonnée fut éveillée. Gwen s'occupa de renvoyer les domestiques trop curieux dans leurs chambres en criant et imposant son autorité. Ils occupaient les logements dans les communs au-dessus de la cuisine, chauffage garanti toute l'année. Rhys descendit avec Owen Harper, tiré de son sommeil par les chansons paillardes que Jack braillait dans la cour intérieure.

– Owen, mon Owen, que je suis content de te voir, l'accueillit Jack avec un grand sourire et une haleine chargée de relents d'alcool.

– Tu es encore dans un de ces états, mon ami, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

– Je suis rentré, je suis gentil, non ? Je ne me suis pas endormi chez Letty.

– Pourtant, tu aurais pu, elle a des chambres toujours libres. Tu aurais pu te reposer en charmante compagnie.

– Non ! Non, balbutia le Lord en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, geste qui compromit son équilibre instable.

Il bascula de sa selle et tomba dans les bras d'Owen qui s'y attendait. Il grimaça sous son poids et l'aida à se remettre debout.

– Merci ! lui dit-il, faut que je parle à Jones !

– Dans ton état ?

– Ben oui, pourquoi ? bafouilla-t-il.

– Tu ne crains pas que ton prestige en prenne un coup en hurlant ainsi devant le manoir.

– Ben, non, fit le Lord en ricanant comme un ivrogne et tendant les rênes à Rhys qui cachait mal son rire.

Il entraîna le pauvre Moqueur qui semblait avoir souffert sous la direction d'Harkness. Il marchait la tête basse, épuisé. Jack avait dû lui casser les oreilles pendant tout le trajet de retour.

– Jack, permets-moi de te demander, pourquoi veux-tu voir Jones ? À cette heure, il doit sûrement être couché, réveillé certainement avec le concert que tu viens de donner. Et puis, ce n'est pas l'heure de rendre visite.

– Déjà fait, éructa-t-il, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, crois-moi.

– Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discret, l'adjura Owen, tout le monde le sait que tu le trouves à ton goût, ç commencer par lui. Mais cela ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit qu'il pouvait ne pas partager tes... inclinations.

– Je le sais, dit-il d'un ton doux, presque triste, mais il m'amuse avec cet air qu'il affecte quand je le taquine. Certes, je suis saoul mais pas au point où la raison bascule. Je souhaiterais le voir pour une toute autre raison.

– Ah, voilà ce qui est étrange te connaissant.

– Non, je veux lui apprendre le respect. Les propos qu'il m'a tenu tout à l'heure, cela est...

– Très peu différent que ceux que nous te tenons depuis des années.

– Bien sûr, mais vous avez acquis ce droit en restant avec moi, malgré les épreuves.

– Sauf que tu lui as toi-même octroyé ce droit en me faisant raconter toute ton histoire avec Suzie.

– J'avais peut-être tort finalement, dit le Lord en collant sa tête contre celle d'Owen qui grimaça de dégoût, l'odeur de sueur, de vin et de parfums bon marché qui lui collait à la peau le répugnait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout le monde me conjure de revenir sur ma décision. Que dois-je faire ?

– Jack, je suis ton ami et tu sais ce que j'en pense depuis six ans, qu'importe pour moi, si Steven est ton fils ou non. L'important est de le reconnaître, McNeil a disparu depuis un an maintenant. Tu le sais comme moi, Steven a le droit d'avoir une famille et un nom, tu ne crois pas ?

– Bien, vous vous êtes tous ligués et vous avez même retourné Jones contre moi. Je le croyais honnête !

– Non, il a eu le courage de te donner son opinion, nous ne lui avons rien dicté du tout.

– Humm, peut-être, il faut que je réfléchisse à cela. J'évite de le faire depuis si longtemps que c'est comme devenu une seconde nature.

– Je le sais, Jack, dit Owen, je t'y encouragerais bien, mais pour l'heure, tu es bien trop pris par l'alcool pour penser droitement. Regarde, tu ne marches même pas droit.

– Ça, c'est pour mieux te sentir contre moi, mon enfant.

Il claqua le postérieur d'Owen en ricanant bêtement.

– Arrête ça immédiatement, Harkness ! siffla la voix d'Harper en réponse.

– Pff, tu n'es pas amusant du tout !

– Évidemment, allez, Sir, se moqua le médecin, en s'écartant légèrement de lui, il est temps d'aller au lit.

– Tu vas me border, fit Jack d'une voix enfantine.

– Et oui, pour la quatorzième ou quinzième fois de l'année.

Owen soupira tout en l'entraînant vers le perron.

– Je suis une véritable plaie pour toi.

– Mais non, tu es mon ami, viens...

Jones referma la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte pour avoir de l'air pendant la nuit. Il s'était couché mais n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Une inquiétude sourde l'avait irrité toute la journée et l'avait tenu en éveil. Il se demandait pourquoi il pensait ainsi au Lord. Ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à le quitter, il retournait dans sa tête les paroles qu'il lui avait tenues, jugeant son action terriblement ambitieuse sinon insolente. Il lui semblait avoir outrepasser la confiance que le Lord lui avait accordée. Et il venait d'apprendre que cela l'avait vraiment mis en colère qu'il s'oppose à lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de cette conversation, d'autant qu'il savait qu'il se devrait d'à nouveau prendre la défense de l'enfant. Il soupira et se recoucha dans son lit douillet, cherchant le sommeil en vain.

Il entendit, dans le couloir, le remue-ménage que faisaient Jack et Owen. De toute évidence, le Lord n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller se coucher, même s'il était fatigué et enivré. Jones rabattit ses couvertures au-dessus de lui pour ne pas les entendre. Peine perdue ! Lord Harkness venait de s'arrêter devant sa porte et sa voix entrait librement dans la pièce, retentissante.

– Owen, Owen, laisse-moi lui parler, il a eu raison, je dois lui parler... il faut...

– Demain, Jack, demain, il sera bien temps, pour l'heure, tu dois dormir.

– Dr Harper, fit une voix féminine que Jones identifia comme celle de Miss Tyler, que se passe-t-il ? Oh Jack ! Sa voix devint un peu plus cassante, pas encore !

– Hum, encore, toujours encore, c'est une solution pour oublier !

– Non, Jack, ce n'est pas une solution que de s'enivrer autant.

– Je ne parlais pas de l'alcool, fit Jack d'une voix amusée, je parle du joli couple qui s'est occupé de moi tout à l'heure. Autant de soins, cela permet vraiment de s'oxygéner l'esprit. Mon médecin me l'a toujours dit...

– Oh, murmura Rose.

– Non, je t'enjoins à prendre de l'air et de l'exercice. Miss Tyler, je vous prie de rejoindre votre chambre, je crains que Jack ne soit pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment.

– Je comprends, je le connais bien, vous savez.

– Pourtant, cela sonne exactement de la même manière pour moi, continua Jack avec un rire hoquetant. J'essayerais bien de convaincre Jones de se joindre à moi...

Il gratta à la porte.

– Jack, cesse d'importuner Ianto, il dort.

– Avec le vacarme que je fais, j'en doute fortement.

– Allez, Casanova, il faut laisser les honnêtes gens se reposer.

– Qui a dit qu'il était honnête ?

– Toi-même, rétorqua Owen, et puis, je l'aime bien celui-ci, ne va pas nous le faire fuir avec tes excentricités habituelles.

– Moi, mais non, je serai gentil avec lui, je te le promets.

– Je me méfie de tes promesses, Harkness, souvent, elles se retournent contre moi. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as certifié que les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les écoutent ?

– Je ne suis pas assez saoul pour ne pas me rappeler de ce que je t'ai dit.

– Très bien, tu n'auras pas mal à la tête demain, dans ce cas. Cela m'évitera d'avoir à te sédater.

– Pourtant, j'aime tes drogues, elles adoucissent la vie. C'est parfois tellement difficile d'être... seul.

– Voyons Jack, te voilà sentimental, c'est le signe qu'il faut que tu te reposes. Viens.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte de Ianto qui entendit bientôt celle de la chambre de Jack se refermer derrière les deux amis.

Il n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, sauf qu'il était seul. Quoi, cet homme si séducteur et si riche se plaignait-il de sa solitude, que devrait-il dire, lui qui se trouvait isolé dans une nouvelle maison, loin de toute famille, fiancée ou amitié. Il n'avait rien que lui-même pour subvenir à ses besoins quelque qu'ils puissent être. Au moins, ce Lord avait sa position, sa fortune, ses amis. Jones se tourna contre le mur et s'endormit sur ces pensées, un peu moroses.

oOoOo

La nuit redevint calme, la maison aussi. Les petits bruits de la nuit reprirent leur empire sur la demeure, oublieuse du retour du Lord en ses murs. Jones dormait si bien qu'il crut un rêve en entendant un grattement à sa porte. Il rêvait qu'un animal le poursuivait, une bête énorme, noire, sombre qui le pistait, le poussait à fuir. Il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, il était apeuré, angoissé et dans son sommeil, ce grattement prenait la dimension d'un bruit énorme, un grattement de bête féroce. Il lui semblait être poursuivi par des créatures qui avaient juré sa mort et qui s'amusaient de sa peur. Il percevait, dans ce cauchemar, une voix qui murmurait _Jones, Ianto Jones, Ianto, viens... laisse-moi te toucher, laisse-moi t'approcher !_

La bête énorme s'avança encore vers lui, de plus en plus près, de plus en plus proche. Il vit des mains sortir de cette noirceur, de ces ténèbres, des mains longues, fines qui voulaient le toucher. Il cria, repoussant ces doigts qui l'enserraient. Il hurla en se réveillant. Il se sortit de son nid de couvertures qui l'avaient pris au piège. Il tremblait, son corps était couvert de sueurs froides. Il se terra contre le mur, incapable de bouger. Il avait encore peur, il se sentait souillé par ce cauchemar qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il écouta le silence de la nuit, son cri ne semblait avoir réveillé personne. Aucun bruit ne troublait la tiédeur nocturne. Il s'apaisa petit à petit, ses mains tremblaient encore et caressaient le bois de son lit pour se calmer. Il suivait les lignes du bois tout en se forçant à respirer posément.

Il se calma définitivement en sortant de son lit, il avait les jambes qui s'amollissaient pourtant sous son poids. Il se sentait si faible de subir encore ce cauchemar après toutes ces années. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, le nettoyant de cette sueur malsaine. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit du bien, il but doucement, sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse.

Il posa le front contre la vitre de la fenêtre pour rafraîchir ses joues encore brûlantes. Il était encore tôt, la lune n'était pas encore couchée, mais elle atteignait l'est qui commençait seulement à s'éclaircir. Un silence de plomb engluait la maison. Il respira doucement pour chasser une dernière fois l'angoisse qui lui étreignait encore le cœur.

Il se prépara à se recoucher et bondit lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau le grattement qui avait hanté ses rêves. Il se tendit comme un arc. Ce bruit venait de sa porte, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à entrer. Il courut et vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé à clé. Sa main tremblait à nouveau, alors qu'il la posait sur le panneau de bois. Le grattement s'accentua.

– Qui... Qui est là ?

Il tenta de raffermir sa voix, sans succès.

– Votre maître, chantonna la voix d'Harkness derrière la porte, ouvrez-moi.

Jones resta silencieux, il ne souhaitait pas ouvrir, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce, cela s'était mal passé pour lui.

– Monsieur, il n'est pas l'heure de rendre des visites.

– Jones, il faut que je vous parle !

– Monsieur, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes rentré, il y a quelques heures, je doute que ce que vous ayez à me dire soit proprement convenable.

Il entendit doucement le rire de Jack Harkness.

– Promis, je resterai correct.

– Vous êtes capable de tenir cette promesse ? fit Ianto en souriant malgré lui.

– Ouvrez et vous verrez bien.

– Hum, cela me semble un peu léger.

– Sérieusement Jones, vous allez me laisser ainsi dans le couloir ? Je commence à avoir froid.

– Je comprends, mais vous avez un lit qui vous attend à ce que je sais et ses couvertures vous tiendront bien chaud.

– Je vous ai entendu crier, fit le Lord d'une voix concernée, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Ianto ferma les yeux, marri que Jack Harkness l'ait entendu être aux prises avec son cauchemar récurrent. Il posa la main sur le bouton de porte, dont le froid calma le tremblement de ses doigts. Il arriva à répondre fermement.

– Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était un mauvais rêve.

– Jones, ouvrez, je veux m'assurer que vous allez bien. C'est ma responsabilité !

Ianto hésita, l'homme voulait lui parler, il avait une voix si douce, si inquiète pour son sort, qu'il céda. Il ouvrit la porte.

Jack Harkness était en vêtement de nuit, tout comme lui, mais il lui paraissait que ce genre de vêtement lui seyait mieux qu'à lui. Sa longue chemise de nuit flottait autour de son corps musclé. Il était pieds nus et semblait frigorifié. Il le fit entrer et rejoignit l'âtre qu'il ravivât autant pour se donner une contenance que de la chaleur.

Celui-ci détaillait le jeune homme, sa mince silhouette sous la fine étoffe alluma un feu malicieux dans son regard. La lumière de la bougie qu'il enflamma dessina des ombres incongrues autour de lui. Jack réprima un sourire en découvrant des formes qu'il trouvait proprement alléchantes. Il était content qu'il lui ait ouvert. Il souhaitait lui parler, lui dire tout ce à quoi il avait pensé au cours de cette journée, tout ce que ses paroles avaient pu déclencher dans son esprit. Mais le découvrir ainsi en tenue de nuit lui faisait oublier les mots qu'il avait pourtant bien préparés.

Le jeune homme avait l'air fatigué, hanté, éprouvé par son cauchemar. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, avec un zeste d'appréhension qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il s'élança vers lui dans un mouvement incontrôlable et lui caressa la joue. Jones se détourna de lui en toute hâte. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche. Cela lui rappelait trop son cauchemar. Il se fustigea, c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissé entrer dans sa chambre. Il allait recommencer, essayer à nouveau de le suborner. Il paniqua. Harkness le lut dans son regard, il en conçut un amer désappointement. Le jeune homme lui plaisait assurément, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre de force ce qu'on lui offrait habituellement de grand cœur. Il lui fallait tout d'abord qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il apprenne à pouvoir compter sur lui. Il voulait vraiment que le jeune homme s'attache à lui avant de penser à aller plus loin.

– Excusez-moi, dit-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil de Jones, c'était déplacé et je vous ai promis de me conduire correctement.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fallait qu'il soit loin de lui, le voir dans cette tenue lui affolait les sens. Cela lui donnait une telle impression de fragilité, qu'il voulait l'aider. Il se mordit les doigts d'avoir exigé d'entrer. Il se rendait compte que l'attrait du jeune homme avait un effet dangereux sur ses sens. Jones se rendit compte qu'il le regardait avec une lueur particulière dans les yeux, une lueur qu'il n'aimait pas du tout pour tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Il s'assit sur son lit et attrapa la couverture, dont il se couvrit. Harkness sourit en le regardant faire.

– Vous vouliez me parler ? Vous avez insisté pour cela.

– Oui, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin à propos de Steven.

– Avant que vous ne partiez pour la ville à fond de train.

– Oui, avant qu'aller chercher un certain réconfort, dit Jack accentuant son sourire qui brilla jusqu'à Jones, éblouissant de blancheur, exsudant sa séduction jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et s'assit en tailleur dans son lit, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture . Jack soupira et prit la parole.

– Bien, j'ai réfléchi, vous avez sans doute trouvé les mots justes, ou bien, à force d'entendre les arguments de mes amis, une faille s'est ouverte dans mon cœur. Vous avez tous raison. Steven n'est peut-être pas mon fils, mais je ne peux pas laisser cet enfant grandir sans père. Alec...

Il marqua une pause, tandis que son regard se perdait dans la contemplation du feu.

– Il y a autant de chance qu'il soit son fils comme le mien. Je peux lui donner mon nom, cela lui permettra d'avoir une position dans la société.

– Qui est Alec pour vous ? Je veux dire, il doit être une personne importante pour vous, pour refuser avec cette force de donner votre nom à cet enfant.

– Oui. Alec était une personne très importante pour moi.

Jack regardait encore le feu, il lui semblait que le visage de son ancien amant dansait dans les flammes ravivées.

– Était ? murmura Jones, pressentant un malheur.

Jack reporta son attention sur lui, l'air grave.

– Oui, était... nous nous sommes connus aux Indes, j'ai vécu auprès de lui des choses extraordinaires. Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

– Oui, Owen m'a raconté, en quelques mots, ce qu'il a fait pour vous, mais il ne m'a pas dit où il se trouvait maintenant.

– Il est mort, asséna brutalement Lord Harkness, il a disparu dans le golfe d'Aden alors qu'il revenait en Angleterre. Son bateau a été arraisonné par des pirates qui l'ont jeté par le fond. Je me raconte qu'il a dû certainement se battre comme un lion, emporté de nombreux ennemis avec lui, avant de succomber.

– Mon dieu !

– J'ai appris la nouvelle, il y a un an à peine. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis six ans, mais je suis capable de me rappeler le moindre jour de notre relation.

Il étouffa un sourire contrit, se rappelant effectivement les bras d'Alec, sa ferveur dans l'amour, sa violence parfois répondant à la sienne, sa douceur après l'acte quand ils se reposaient ensemble dans la moiteur odorante de ce coin perdu de l'Inde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait sûrement vécu là, les meilleurs moments de son existence, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jones le regardait avec de grands yeux lui confesser ainsi sa relation avec un autre homme. Il en conçut un curieux désarroi. Deux hommes pouvaient-ils s'aimer ainsi ? Son imagination s'enflamma sous l'effet d'images indistinctes de l'Inde et de ses fantasmagories.

Il avait très chaud sous son nid de couverture, ses pommettes rougissaient sous la chaleur, cela lui ajoutait une séduction supplémentaire aux yeux de Lord Harkness qui abandonna son cher souvenir pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine proie. Car il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire le désirer. Ce serait sans doute un jeu bien plus édifiant que toutes ses précédentes conquêtes qui sous l'effet de sa seule présence tombaient pieds et poings liés dans son lit. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste finalement, qu'on résiste à ce charme qui était parfois une malédiction. Et pour être résistant, ce Gallois était plutôt obtus, il semblait redouter toute tentative de rapprochement au grand dam du Lord et finalement à son grand amusement.

Il allait certainement prendre beaucoup de plaisir à cette chasse. Il se promit de savourer l'hallali comme il se devrait. Mais pour l'heure, Jones le regardait vraiment comme un faon qui aurait perdu père et mère, désemparé, seul et compatissant malgré tout. Il y avait dans son regard comme des étoiles, des larmes ? Son histoire l'avait-il ému à ce point ou bien l'énorme bâillement qu'il tentait de maîtriser en était seul la cause ?

Ianto reprit la parole, relançant la conversation sur Steven. Il trouvait que le jeune garçon était très docile et sans doute encore un peu trop enfantin.

– Cela lui fera du bien de savoir que vous l'acceptez dans votre famille, je vous prie, dès demain accueillez-le, regardez-le et vous comprendrez tout ce que nous avons tenté de vous dire jusqu'ici.

– Nous verrons cela au petit déjeuner, je l'embrasserai pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Cela vous convient-il ?

– Oui, même si je ne devrais rien avoir à vous dire.

– Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, parce que vous êtes un employé. Très bien, je m'inquiète pour vous, à mon tour. Pourquoi hurliez-vous ?

– J'ai fait simplement un mauvais rêve, dit-il embarrassé.

– Un mauvais rêve qui vous arrive souvent, murmura le Lord doucement.

Jones baissa la tête tristement, il avait fait l'expérience de ce rêve trop souvent pour mentir.

– Voulez-vous me le raconter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à laquelle le jeune homme ne résista pas.

Il restait encore choqué de ce qu'il avait entendu, bouleversé par son cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais eu personne pour en parler, pour raconter ce songe qui le hantait trop souvent à son goût.

– Je suis dans une forêt sombre, un bois peut-être, et je cours, je fuis. Je sais que je suis poursuivi par quelque chose, un monstre, une bête monstrueuse qui halète derrière moi. Je ne peux me cacher nulle part, elle me traque, je ne sais où aller et elle finit toujours par me rattraper.

Il tremblait en prononçant ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dits à personne. Le Lord fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, ni n'esquissa un geste pour le réconforter. Jones lui en fut reconnaissant.

– Je cours, je m'enfuis, j'ai froid et elle me rattrape, une mare de ténèbres cache la bête que je sens derrière moi. Quand enfin je lui fais face, elle a des mains qui cherchent à m'entraîner vers elle, à me faire embrasser sa noirceur. Je me réveille souvent à ce moment-là.

– Quel cauchemar terrifiant, je comprends que vous ayez crié.

– Je ne fais pas autant de bruit habituellement.

– Non, vous gémissez dans votre sommeil, je vous ai entendu quelque fois en passant devant la porte de votre chambre. Quand je vous ai entendu, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai jugé nécessaire de venir vous voir et vous parler.

– Vous n'auriez pas dû, murmura Jones.

– Pourquoi ? Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, dans ma maison et je m'inquiète pour vous.

– Pour moi, Milord, ne vous inquiétez pas tant ! s'écria Ianto, peu enclin à ce que le Lord se préoccupe de lui, les attentions dont il l'entourait l'embarrassait suffisamment.

– Je le dois, comment je ferais pour vous remplacer maintenant que vous avez commencé à travailler ici ? Vous êtes de loin la personne la plus compétente que j'ai eue sous mes ordres. Il est normal que je m'interroge sur ce qui peut vous perturber au point de hurler la nuit.

– Je suis désolé.

– Arrêtez cela ! dit le Lord d'un ton plus sec, vous ne cessez d'être désolé, d'être respectueux. Est-ce réellement votre nature d'être ainsi ou bien vous vous maintenez toujours sous contrôle permanent ? Cela doit être douloureux, difficile à tenir, non ?

– Comment Monsieur, je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Rien, ce sont des questions d'ivrogne. Je souhaiterais juste que vous soyez un peu plus vous-même. Vous êtes ici chez vous, vous savez.

– Évidemment, persifla Jones, c'est même pour cela que vous vous êtes introduit dans ma chambre.

– Ah, je préfère ce ton-là. Avez-vous remarqué que Owen, Tosh ou même Gwen ne prenaient jamais de précaution pour me dire les choses, voilà ce que j'attends de vous également. Et puis, ce comportement est un peu difficile à tenir après le joli discours d'hier.

– Veuillez m'excuser, dit Ianto en souriant, je veillerai à faire moins attention à ce que je dis.

Jack éclata de rire alors que Jones arborait un sourire moqueur.

– Je préfère cela, dit-il, cela vous va beaucoup mieux... Alors ce cauchemar, vous savez à quoi il est dû ?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit, il n'avait aucune envie d'exposer les causes de son cauchemar, il les connaissait un peu trop bien. Jack comprit immédiatement qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler de cela. Il lui jeta un regard compréhensif.

– Très bien, conservez votre secret, lui dit-il compatissant, il est l'heure pour moi de dormir, de toute manière, dit-il en baillant. La nuit va être courte, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour sortir.

Il lui adressa un petit signe et ferma la porte derrière lui. Jones bondit hors de son lit et tourna la clé. Jack s'arrêta au milieu du couloir en entendant le son de la clé dans la serrure. Il sourit avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre.

Ianto se recoucha et se battit avec ses couvertures pour se faire un lit confortable. Il retapa son oreiller et rabattit ses draps au-dessus de sa tête. Le tissu frais lui rafraîchit ses joues brûlantes. Le Lord l'avait interrogé sur son cauchemar, il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de lui raconter, mais quand il avait voulu en connaître les raisons, il s'était tout à coup senti mal à l'aise. L'homme était intelligent, ce serait lui faire insulte de penser le contraire. S'il commençait à en parler, il comprendrait immédiatement ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il n'avait aucune envie que quiconque le sache, surtout le Lord. Il utiliserait sûrement cette information contre lui, pour le contraindre à partager sa couche, sous prétexte qu'il était habitué. Ils le font tous, tous ceux qui connaissaient son secret l'avaient utilisé de la plus vile de manière. Il refusait que son nouveau maître le fasse. Il ne lui semblait pas mauvais, juste trop intéressé par la chair. Ce cauchemar était là pour lui rappeler de ne pas être trop confiant, quelles que soient les personnes qui l'entourent. S'ils connaissaient son secret, ils ne voudraient plus de lui dans leurs murs, il avait réussi à le cacher jusqu'ici. Le Lord était curieux, mais il prendrait garde à ne rien lui dire. Il se tourna de l'autre coté, repoussant ses inconfortables pensées qui le ramenaient à une période de sa vie qu'il souhaitait oublier, sans succès.

Il se mit à songer à ce que le Lord lui avait raconté, sa passion pour Alec McNeil. Il le jugea incroyable, il devait être une personne extraordinaire pour avoir susciter une telle passion. Des années après, il chérissait ce souvenir, il le thésaurisait, comme le ferait un homme qui n'avait pas connu de si nombreuses exaltations. Jack avait dit qu'il se sentait seul, serait-ce à cause de cela ? Ou bien parce qu'à l'aune d'un tel amour, aucune histoire, aucune relation n'avait pu perdurer bien longtemps ? Jones soupira. Le sommeil le fuyait, il se retourna à nouveau, les pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à lui, à Steven, tout pour éviter de s'appesantir sur son propre secret.

Il resta longtemps ainsi à réfléchir, le sommeil ne vint le prendre que lorsque l'aurore aux doigts de rose arriva. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il dormit tard et manqua le petit déjeuner. Ce furent des coups portés contre sa porte qui l'éveillèrent. Il s'extirpa péniblement de ses couvertures entortillées autour de lui et entrebâilla la porte. Miss Sato se trouvait derrière le battant. Elle cacha son sourire derrière sa main en découvrant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

– Monsieur Jones, dit-elle, vous allez bien ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés en ne vous voyant pas descendre ce matin.

– Je... j'ai un peu veillé hier soir et je me suis endormi très tard. Je suis désolé.

– Ne le soyez pas, nous sommes samedi, vous pouvez vous reposer si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. Mais vous avez manqué un sacré spectacle ce matin.

– Comment ?

Il ouvrit plus grand sa porte et Miss Sato découvrit ses cheveux largement emmêlés et ses yeux gonflés de sommeil.

– Lord Harkness a pris Steven sous son aile. Enfin, je veux dire, il a reconnu l'enfant.

– C'est extraordinaire !

– Oui, vraiment ! dit Toshiko en souriant, je me demande si c'est ce que vous lui avez dit hier a porté ses fruits ?

– Sans doute que votre guerre des nerfs a eu plus de résultat. Il a décidé de lui-même ce qui était bon pour Steven. Où sont-ils maintenant ?

– Le Lord est dans son bureau, il m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher, il s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir ce matin. Steven est avec Dame Rose, ils continuent d'installer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

– Il a passé une bonne nuit ?

– Apparemment, tout s'est bien passé pour lui, il n'a même pas été réveillé lorsque Jack est rentré. Pourtant, il a été assez bruyant.

– Je vous le confirme, dit-il en souriant. Je m'habille et je vais voir Steven.

– Non, Jack vous attend, il dit qu'il veut vous parler. Il a reçu une lettre d'Adam Smith, de l'agence Worthsmith.

– Oh... j'arrive.

Il ferma la porte au nez de la jeune femme et se précipita sur ses affaires. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux qui avaient beaucoup poussés ces derniers temps. Ses boucles brunes qui encadraient ses yeux clairs, lui donnait un air un peu trop féminin à son goût. Il se fit un catogan à l'aide d'un lacet de cuir, cela suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'il les coupe. Gwen pourrait-elle lui rendre ce service ? Il l'espérait. Il se rua dans ses vêtements et dans le couloir, rejoindre le Lord qui l'attendait dans son bureau depuis presque une heure.

* * *

A suivre


	10. promenonsnous dans les bois

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire ! et à ceux qui m'ont mises en alerte^^

* * *

**Partie Deux**

**Chapitre trois : promenons-nous dans les bois...  
**

**

* * *

**

La pièce avait beaucoup changé depuis que Jones avait pris en charge le poste de secrétaire particulier. Il avait trié et rangé toutes les piles de papiers qui traînaient auparavant sur le bureau de bois. Il avait pris la liberté de faire ajouter des étagères qui lui avaient permis de classer les différents documents du Lord. Il avait arrangé ce bureau de manière agréable, qui donnait envie à Jack Harkness de venir travailler dans cette pièce qu'il fuyait habituellement. Cependant, il lui fallait être honnête avec lui-même, s'il passait autant de temps dans ce lieu désormais, ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de la nouvelle organisation de la pièce, mais plutôt à la présence de son nouveau secrétaire. Il s'était curieusement habitué à sa compagnie et lui faisait maintenant confiance pour tout ce qui concernait la gestion de son domaine. Il soulageait Rhys des tâches purement administratives ce qui l'enchantait. L'époux de Gwen était véritablement ravi de travailler avec lui. Il ne cessait de le rappeler au Lord dès qu'il avait un moment.

Jack était seul, absorbé par la lecture de la lettre d'Adam Smith qui lui était parvenue ce matin. Elle suscitait pas mal d'interrogations. Jones avait fait son travail en lui demandant un rendez-vous, sa réponse était curieuse.

Ianto entra dans la pièce avec célérité et toujours cette attitude respectueuse qui l'amusait. Il remarqua qu'il s'était tiré les cheveux en arrière et que des gouttelettes d'eau scintillaient encore le long de son cou, attirant son regard. Il lui souhaita le bonjour et l'invita à s'asseoir avant même que celui-ci ne s'excuse pour son retard.

– Je me doutais qu'après notre conversation de cette nuit, vous seriez un peu plus tardif aujourd'hui, mais je n'imaginais pas que vous sauteriez un repas. Vous ne devriez pas, vous êtes déjà trop mince.

– Veuillez m'...

Il s'arrêta, il avait promis de ne plus s'excuser. Jack nota que sa remarque de la veille avait porté ses fruits.

– Bien, nous avons reçu une réponse d'Adam Smith, cependant, je ne comprends pas bien où il veut en venir. Je vous en prie, lisez-le.

_Monsieur Jones,_

_Je suis bien heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Vous me manquez mon ami, sans vous, Londres paraît insipide. Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dernièrement. J'ai cherché à comprendre, vous qui étiez un si bon précepteur. Heureusement, vous avez encore des amis dans cette ville. Il me tarde de vous revoir, nous pourrions reprendre nos conversations toujours édifiantes._

_Vous me demandez un rendez-vous au sujet d'une affaire que votre nouveau maître souhaiterait me confier. C'est très aimable de votre part, mais vous êtes parti vous exiler bien loin de Londres et je ne puis pour l'heure me permettre de faire ce long voyage pour des raisons de santé. Vous m'en voyez fort désolé, j'aurais tant aimé discuter à nouveau avec vous des affaires criminelles sur lesquelles j'ai enquêté, notamment de la résolution de l'investigation sur deux jeunes hommes de la famille de F***. Vous comprendrez que même dans ce courrier, je ne peux citer le nom de mes clients._

_Cependant, cet état maladif me laisse beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et j'ai rattaché le nom de votre employeur à une affaire qui n'a toujours pas été résolue à ce jour. Un infirmier avait été découvert tué dans d'étranges circonstances, près du Bethlem Royal Hospital en 1892. Cette affaire m'a interpellé et j'ai donc commencé à effectuer des recherches qui m'ont amenées au nom de l'épouse de Lord Harkness. J'ai pu remonter jusqu'à leur rencontre aux Indes. Cependant, je n'ai pas encore entamé les prospections concernant son enfance et la période actuelle. Elle a été internée à Bedlam en 1891, je commencerai mes recherches à cet endroit._

_Votre affaire m'intéresse fortement pour ne rien vous cacher, je sais que vous n'êtes pas homme à demander de l'aide pour rien et je suppose un intéressant mystère derrière cela. Je vous attends dans deux mois à mon office, ma porte vous sera ouverte comme toujours._

_En espérant vous retrouver à nouveau, je vous prie d'agréer mes très chaleureuses amitiés._

_PS. Mimi sera jouée par la Stradelli, ne manquez pas cela. _

_Vôtre, Adam Smith._

Jones termina la courte lettre et croisa le regard observateur de Jack.

– Eh bien, votre Adam Smith me semble plutôt amical.

– Oui, nous nous sommes assez bien entendus.

– Cependant, certaines choses me semblent curieuses, il ne parle pas des coûts exacts d'une telle enquête, ni pourquoi il ne peut venir à Blackwood.

– Apparemment, il est malade, dit Ianto, en souriant et pour les coûts de l'enquête, nous pourrons en discuter à Londres.

– Cela aussi m'étonne, comment sait-il que je dois m'y rendre dans deux mois ?

– Vous êtes un Lord et vous avez certaines obligations envers la couronne, pour lui, c'est facile de savoir que vous serez là-bas.

– Bien sûr, mais suis-je réellement obligé de vous emmener ?

– Maintenant oui, dit Jones en riant, cela ressemble fort à une invitation.

– Très bien, vous viendrez avec moi lorsque j'assisterai à la dernière session de la chambre des Lords. Cependant, pourquoi fait-il référence à la Stradelli ?

– Oh, c'est une de nos passions communes.

– Les chanteuses d'opéra, vous me paraissez un peu pauvre pour vous soucier d'une chanteuse.

– Non, c'est La Bohème de Puccini, qui sera jouée pour la dernière fois à Londres.

– Vous aimeriez le voir ? Je ne vous savais pas amateur d'opéra.

– Pas n'importe lequel des opéras, La Bohème, dit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux où brillaient la passion, Puccini est réellement moderne. J'aimerais beaucoup le voir.

– Très bien, je vous emmène donc à l'Opéra au mois de juin. C'est une promesse.

– Je vois que vous aimez faire des promesses, saurez-vous bien les tenir cette fois ?

– Évidemment, j'aimerais entendre, moi aussi, cet opéra. Je serais vraiment stupide de ne pas écouter les conseils de mon précepteur sur une œuvre pareille.

Jones sourit, amusé par la sortie de son employeur, Jack le regarda interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire de manière aussi franche et aussi douce. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite, il tourna rapidement son regard ailleurs. Ce jeune homme était décidément un peu trop attirant pour son bien.

– Bien, vous nous avez manqué au petit déjeuner, vous avez raté mes touchantes réconciliations avec Steven.

– Miss Sato me l'a raconté, fit Ianto, remarquant le changement de sujet immédiat, je suis ravi que vous ayez cessé de mettre ce jeune garçon à l'écart.

– Ne recommencez pas, Jones, fit Harkness en fronçant des sourcils, j'ai déjà eu mon content de remontrances de votre part.

– Je ne vous ai fait aucune remontrance, se récria le jeune homme, seulement des conseils.

– Très bien, vos conseils ont porté ses fruits, vous savez. Vous aviez raison, Steven est bien mon fils, il... est comme moi au même âge, regardez...

Le Lord sortit une photographie de son portefeuille. Jones la prit et la ressemblance lui sauta aux yeux une nouvelle fois. C'était un daguerréotype qui montrait un groupe d'hommes, l'air sérieux, qui se tenaient par les bras. Un gamin blond aux yeux clairs souriait à l'objectif, debout sur les épaules des six hommes. Ils étaient jeunes, barbus, habillés comme des soldats et semblaient croquer la vie à pleines dents.

Ianto releva la tête du portrait de groupe et le lui rendit.

– Ce sont des amis ?

– Ma famille, dit Jack d'un ton étouffé, caressant le morceau de papier. Ma seule famille.

– Ah.

Jones ne dit rien d'autre, il regardait simplement, attendant qu'il veuille lui expliquer, le Lord dont les traits étaient contractés.

– Ils ont disparus maintenant, ils me manquent, leurs camaraderies et leur amour me manquent.

– Ce sont vos frères ? l'interrogea-t-il, se rappelant trop tard les préventions d'Owen qui lui avait demandé de ne pas le questionner.

Il eut la surprise de l'entendre lui répondre.

– Non, ce sont les personnes qui m'ont recueilli lorsque j'étais enfant. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Jones resta figé devant la révélation. Il était de notoriété publique que le Lord avait été anobli par la Reine, mais personne ne savait d'où provenait exactement cet homme. Le temps qu'il songeât à l'interroger, le moment était passé. Le Lord avait rangé sa photographie, puis remisé son émotion sous un masque amusé. Il se doutait que Ianto mourait d'envie de le questionner sur son enfance, qui devait bien lui paraître mystérieuse. S'il savait… son sourire s'accentua en regardant son bibliothécaire.

– Donc, en recueillant Steven, vous agissez exactement de la même manière.

– Sauf que Steven est réellement mon enfant, en cela, vous aviez raison. Ces yeux, ce sont vraiment les miens, pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

– Sans doute parce que vous résistiez aux armes de la raison !

Jack lui jeta un regard sombre avant de rire sourdement.

– Je me rends. Vous aviez tous raison, d'ailleurs, vous allez écrire une lettre pour Davidson afin qu'il rédige un acte pour la reconnaissance de mon fils. Ce soir, nous allons fêter cela.

– Vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait cela hier soir ?

– Cela est méchant, Maître Jones !

– Non, c'est bien la réalité, non ?

– Oh, je vois, vous êtes fâché, j'aurais dû vous inviter, vous aviez sûrement besoin de vous détendre vous aussi.

Ianto rougit alors que le Lord lui décochait encore un de ces regards qui le mettaient si mal à l'aise. Il se moquait de lui de toute évidence.

– D'ailleurs que faites-vous pour vous amuser ?

– Je lis, je traduis des textes anciens, j'écris mon journal.

– Brrr, ce sont de bien trop sérieux loisirs, vous ne faites rien de plus léger ? Vous ressemblez à Toshiko avec cet air si sérieux.

– Je dessine, j'aime me promener dans la campagne, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de fleurs ici, je les reproduis. Cela sera intéressant pour Steven de pouvoir les reconnaître. Nous pourrions même faire un herbier.

– Vous aimez vous promener en forêt ?

– Oui, parfois, mais les bois sont un peu éloignés d'ici, je ne peux emmener un jeune enfant là-bas.

– Qui vous dit d'y emmener Steven ? Allez, prenons les chevaux et allons nous promener.

– À cheval ?

– Oui, vous savez monter, je présume.

– Oui, mais cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis le pied à l'étrier.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois appris, cela ne s'oublie jamais. L'essentiel est de faire confiance à votre animal. Alors, nous y allons ?

Jones resta sidéré. Le Lord voulait-il dire maintenant ? Son visage refléta sa stupeur et Jack reprit plus doucement.

– Bien sûr, nous sommes samedi et vous n'avez pas pris un seul jour de congé depuis votre arrivée. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air, je suis sûr qu'Owen serait d'accord avec moi.

– Bien, très bien, dit Ianto qui ne savait plus que répondre à la soudaine invite de son maître.

– C'est à moi de prendre soin de vous aujourd'hui, en remerciement de ce que vous avez fait pour Steven et moi. Allez, suivez-moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et l'engagea à le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en selle. Jack montait son habituel étalon alezan, sa robe presque jaune étincelait au soleil. Rhys avait sorti Glad pour Jones, un cheval au caractère doux et à la robe noire. Ianto avait doucement caressé sa monture entre les naseaux. L'animal lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait la caresse en frottant sa tête contre son flanc. Ils allaient emprunter le chemin des grilles au pas, lorsqu'une voix amusée les arrêta.

– Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

Owen Harper et Toshiko Sato, habillée d'une tenue cavalière, tenaient leurs chevaux par la bride.

– Nous avions prévu de faire une promenade aujourd'hui, nous pourrions la faire ensemble.

– Bien sûr, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, dit Jack d'un ton un peu rogue.

Visiblement, cela ne l'enchantait guère de partager sa promenade avec Jones, mais il ne pouvait trouver un prétexte pour refuser.

Ils entamèrent donc leur balade sous un ciel éclatant. Le printemps avait décidément bien fait les choses, les fleurs étalaient leurs corolles odorantes sur les talus verdoyants. Les chevaux marchaient d'un bon pas, heureux de respirer un air différent de celui de l'écurie. Ils piaffaient d'impatience à l'idée de partir en un trot plus enlevé. Toshiko montait sa jument grise en amazone et retenait sa monture qui ne cessait de chercher celle de Jack, c'était la saison des amours après tout. Le hongre gris pommelé d'Owen était plus placide, moins joueur, l'âge sans doute. Celui de Ianto était tout aussi doux, mais l'air printanier semblait lui donner des ailes.

Jack observait son secrétaire, pour un homme habitué à l'atmosphère sèche et poussiéreuse des bibliothèques, il se débrouillait très bien à cheval. Il tenait ses rênes de manière très académique et son assiette était vraiment correcte, assis très droit sur sa selle. Il lui jetait des fréquents coups d'œil, amusé par sa découverte. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le fils d'un tailleur qu'il ne savait pas monter à cheval. Jones avait appris à Eton, il fallait bien se montrer au même niveau que les autres. Cela avait même été une de ses missions de s'occuper des écuries et des chevaux de l'école, notamment les monter quotidiennement pour qu'ils s'habituent à la présence humaine. C'était vraiment une des tâches qui lui avaient le plus plu dans ces murs. Les animaux étaient doux et compréhensifs, silencieux, ils ne cherchaient jamais à le blesser, eux. Il aimait les chevaux, tout simplement. Mais il ne les avait plus approchés depuis son départ de l'école.

Il entendait Toshiko et Owen discuter derrière lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler, seulement envie de sentir les muscles de sa monture bouger entre ses jambes. Il se sentait vivant, joyeux, serein. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au Lord qui formait avec son cheval un couple formidable, un centaure vivant. Il avait une assiette exceptionnelle et suivait tous les mouvements de son animal avec une telle aisance qu'il l'admirait sans s'en rendre compte. Jack Harkness, lui, s'en aperçut, il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et talonna son cheval.

Jones ne résista pas plus longtemps, son cheval bondit au trot prestement, dès qu'il lui laissa le mors libre. Il talonna le Lord puis pressa des genoux sa bête qui les dépassa sous l'œil amusé de Jack. Celui-ci voulait faire une course, il avait trouvé un adversaire en sa personne.

S'engagea alors entre eux une course effrénée, les deux animaux s'émulaient naturellement et s'amusaient autant que leurs deux cavaliers. Ils descendirent à fond de train le chemin en direction de la forêt. Ils étaient au même niveau en arrivant à la lisière du bois. Jones poussa un peu plus Glad qui passa devant Moqueur. Il s'engagea dans un sentier qui s'évadait au milieu de la forêt. Il jeta un coup d'œil triomphant à Jack qui s'amusait comme jamais, le poursuivre de cette manière lui plaisait décidément.

Il fit accélérer son cheval, tandis qu'ils galopaient maintenant sous les branches de la forêt. Ils se disputaient mutuellement la tête de l'équipée sauvage, leurs montures étaient couvertes de sueur et leurs bouches ruisselaient d'écume. Les arbres autour d'eux étaient de plus en plus épais, Jack Harkness jugea que leur course folle devenait dangereuse, il ralentit le pas de sa bête. Il connaissait les bois, il fallait être plus prudent. Jones tenta de ralentir le sien à son tour. Cependant, l'animal, pris par la folie de la course, s'emballa soudain et partit à fond de train sous les frondaisons de plus en plus sauvages que Ianto devait esquiver.

En tirant durement sur le mors pour faire arrêter Glad, il ne vit pas une branche qui le cingla en pleine tête, il relâcha les rênes. Libéré de l'égide de son cavalier, le cheval paniqua et accéléra dans le chemin de plus en plus tortueux. Le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme brinqueballé, se cramponnant vaille que vaille au pommeau de sa selle. Il talonna Moqueur et courut derrière Jones qui se coucha sur la selle. Il tentait de reprendre les rênes, aveuglé par le sang. Le terrain devenait de plus en plus dangereux, au bout du tapis de mousse verte de la lisière, s'étendait un terrain plus découpé où des roches traîtresses avançaient leurs pièges. Glad s'affolait de ne pas sentir son cavalier reprendre le contrôle, il évitait les trous, sautait des obstacles, mais inexorablement descendait la pente accidentée qui menait vers la rivière. Jack savait où ils se trouvaient, la Brèche du Dragon, une cascade écumante qui interrompait le cours de la rivière qui miroitait en contrebas. Il harponna violemment Moqueur pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Jones, le visage en sang, les épaules basses, il ne se tenait au pommeau de sa selle que par la force de la volonté. Il était brinqueballé à droite et à gauche par la course de son cheval.

– Tiens bon... lui cria Jack, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Avec son étalon, il se plaça entre lui et le précipice. Il poussa Glad sur le côté et longèrent le ravin dans lequel courait la rivière. Il se força à ne pas regarder dans le vide et maîtrisait Moqueur qui tremblait. Il entendait la cascade qui rugissait, les sabots des chevaux qui s'abattaient sur le sol avec fracas, le monde qui semblait bouger seulement autour d'eux, le vent de leur course qui sifflait à ses oreilles.

Il eut sa chance alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur un terrain plus plat. Glad ralentissait, la présence de Moqueur le retenait. Il se pencha en avant en une figure de voltige pour attraper les rênes qui pendaient autour de la tête de la monture de Jones. Il se remit en selle et sauta dans le même mouvement derrière le jeune homme. C'était une manœuvre désespérée qui réussit heureusement. Il se rétablit sur la croupe de Glad et enroula si fort les rênes autour de son bras que le cheval se cabra brutalement. Le mors lui rentra dans la bouche et la douleur faillit lui faire jeter à bas ses deux cavaliers.

Le mouvement fut tellement violent que Jones fut projeté contre le Lord qui maîtrisa Glad d'un geste ferme et le fit s'arrêter. Il sentit la tête du jeune homme rouler contre sa poitrine, la bouche molle. Il le serra instinctivement entre ses bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il ne bougeait pas, il reposait contre lui. Jack sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter l'échine.

– Jones ? Jones ? Ianto.

– Mhumm...

– Es-tu conscient ?

– Mhumm...

– D'accord, ne bouge pas, laisse-moi voir ton visage.

Le jeune homme était mou entre ses bras, mais il semblait encore conscient, il gémissait en réponse aux questionnements de Harkness. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait l'avait fait passer au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Il glissa sa main sur son front et eut un choc en la découvrant couverte de sang. Sa blessure au visage saignait abondamment, il fallait qu'il l'allonge immédiatement.

– Bien, Ianto, tu m'entends ?

– Mhumm, oui.

Le son de sa voix étouffée lui tordit le cœur.

– Tu es blessé, je vais descendre. Cramponne-toi là.

Il le repoussa en avant et guida ses doigts sur le pommeau. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, leurs mains glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, poisseuses de sang.

Jack lança les rênes sur un arbre et descendit en sautant de cheval comme un Indien sauvage. Il se précipita pour soutenir Jones qui glissait sur le coté. Il l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras, il était un peu plus léger qu'il ne le pensait. Sa tête ballait à droite, à gauche, une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras. Le sang maculait complètement son front et s'écoulait abondamment d'une déchirure. Il était pâle et semblait à peine conscient, la respiration heurtée.

– Ianto ? Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

– Mhmmm.

Il le porta vers la rivière qui serpentait en contrebas. Elle coulait joyeusement sur les cailloux brillants de son lit, inconsciente du drame qui se jouait sur ses berges vertes. Jack déposa son fardeau sur la mousse. Cela lui faisait une couche moelleuse, élastique qui s'enfonça sous le poids du jeune homme. Il soupira faiblement, mais ses yeux restèrent fermés, ombrés de cernes sombres. Ses traits fins et délicats étaient comme relâchés, il ne semblait pas souffrir, mais Jack était anxieux, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il fouilla son habit et en sortit un mouchoir de grande taille, immaculé. Il alla le tremper dans l'eau de la rivière et vint le tordre au-dessus de sa bouche, essayant de le faire boire. Une fois essorée, il utilisa l'étoffe pour taponner et essuyer délicatement le sang qui coulait encore. Il dégagea les cheveux poisseux de sang qui se mêlaient à la blessure. Il rinça le mouchoir et revint le poser doucement sur son front pour empêcher la déchirure de saigner. Elle était profonde et découpée. La branche avait rudement frappé son pauvre crâne.

Il s'occupait de le soigner tout en lui parlant pour le faire revenir à lui. Il lui disait des mots sans aucun sens, juste afin que le son de sa voix le ramène à lui. Le jeune homme tardait à reprendre conscience et Jack sentait l'angoisse et la culpabilité le tarauder. C'était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû l'entraîner dans cette course sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas.

– Non... non... je ne veux pas, je suis fatigué... NON !

– Ianto ! s'exclama Jack en entendant ses dénégations.

Jones papillonna des yeux et finit par les ouvrir. Son regard bleu, embué de larmes, ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur le Lord qui lui tenait la main à genoux à ses côtés. Il grimaça alors que la douleur se rua en lui et gronda sous son crâne. Jack lui serra la main plus fort. Jones l'agrippa en retour et tenta un pauvre sourire qui dégénéra en grimace.

– Te voilà enfin... Ianto !

– Mhumm, j'ai mal.

– J'imagine, tu as failli te fendre le crâne en deux.

– Je ne me rappelle de rien... que s'est-il passé ?

Il tenta de se relever, Jack le repoussa en arrière. Trop faible pour résister, il reposa la tête dans la mousse. Le Lord se débarrassa de sa veste et la plia en oreiller l'installant confortablement au mépris des taches de sang sur cette veste bleue.

– C'est mieux ainsi ?

– Oui, j'ai soif... pourrais-je ?

– Ne bouge pas, s'écria Jack en retirant sa chemise et la plongeant dans l'eau.

Il revint se mettre à genoux auprès de Ianto et la tordit devant sa bouche. Les quelques gouttes qui tombèrent furent vite attrapées par ses lèvres et sa langue sèche. Ce simple mouvement mit la fièvre au Lord qui le regarda, interdit, les yeux écarquillés. Ianto retomba dans l'inconscience, l'effort semblait lui avoir ôté toute force. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux dénoués auréolant son visage détendu, beau comme un ange, malgré le mouchoir qui recouvrait son front. Jack eut l'impression que son cerveau ne pouvait plus réfléchir sereinement, c'était une invite à la débauche que ce corps alangui sur la mousse.

Un sentiment d'urgence lui serra douloureusement le ventre. Il se pencha sur la bouche de Ianto et l'embrassa doucement. Cette douceur, cette délicatesse lui fit fondre le cœur. Il caressa de sa langue les contours de cette bouche offerte, quémandant ardemment une réponse. Le gémissement terrifié du jeune homme l'arracha à cette fièvre qui menaçait de lui dévorer le corps. Il le repoussait. Il se rejeta en arrière, atterré par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le jeune homme venait de rouvrir les yeux et ce regard le chavirait par tout ce qu'il endiguait. Il y lisait la peur qui le tétanisait, la honte dans laquelle il se noyait, la colère qui lui redonnait des forces.

Jones détourna le regard, brillant de larmes contenues. Il tenta de le fuir, roulant sur le côté en gémissant. Jack se gronda intérieurement, la situation lui avait échappé. Il n'avait pas projeté de l'embrasser ainsi, sans sa permission. Cette peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui faisait mal. Jones, de toute évidence, n'aimait pas être embrassé par un homme et il le repoussait.

– Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il dire, bien que cela ne lui ressemblait guère.

Ianto tenta de se lever, ses pieds glissant faiblement sur la mousse, il lui voulait lui échapper. Jack se releva et trempa à nouveau sa chemise. Il retourna auprès du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci trembla alors qu'il l'approcha.

– Non, non, je ne veux pas... je…

– Allons, allons, fit Jack, troublé par le comportement perturbé du jeune homme.

Il lui semblait particulièrement angoissé à l'idée qu'il le touchât à nouveau. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus, une simple idée qui l'avait saisi sur le moment, une façon pour lui de le réconforter. Au lieu de l'apaiser, cela semblait provoquer chez lui une réaction contraire, une peur viscérale. Il connaissait le mépris, le dégoût, la colère, mais la peur était une réponse qu'il ignorait totalement dans ce genre de situation.

– Ianto, regarde-moi !

– Non, non, je ne veux pas, j'ai mal, ma tête.

Jack lui passa de l'eau sur le visage, ses mouvements désordonnés avaient fait couler à nouveau le sang de sa blessure. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

– Jack, Jones ! Où êtes-vous ? entendit le Lord dans les bois, Owen et Tosh étaient à leur recherche.

– ICI, cria Jack d'une voix tonnante, passant par-dessus le son de la rivière.

Il se sentait soulagé, Owen n'était pas loin, Owen saurait quoi faire, Owen saurait réconforter ce jeune homme qui fuyait son contact.

– Par ICI, cria-t-il à nouveau, les guidant au son de sa voix. ICI.

Il les entendait s'approcher, il abandonna Jones qui venait de s'évanouir à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il coupa des branchages et les assembla en une sorte de traîneau qu'il attacha à l'aide de sa ceinture et de sa chemise tordue pour la rendre plus solide. Il aurait aimé prendre la ceinture de Jones mais il lui sembla que cela n'allait certainement pas lui plaire s'il revenait à lui à ce moment-là.

Owen arriva enfin, suivi de Toshiko, ils descendirent l'escarpement avec plus de précaution que les deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre auprès de la petite crique que la rivière formait à cet endroit. Le médecin sauta de cheval et se précipita auprès de Ianto. Le jeune homme reposait sur le flanc, le nez dans la veste de Jack et respirait doucement. Il souleva le mouchoir plein de sang et renifla de mécontentement. Toshiko descendit plus doucement et s'approcha de Jack qui continuait rondement son activité, attachant maintenant la couverture de Moqueur au cadre triangulaire qu'il avait confectionné.

– Comment s'est-il fait cela ?

– Il a pris une branche en pleine tête lorsqu'on faisait la course, résuma le Lord d'une voix monocorde, il ne l'a pas vue. Elle a failli l'assommer.

– Non, non, murmurait Ianto sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

– Chut, chut, Jones, laissez-moi regarder ton visage, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

– Que fais-tu Jack ? demanda Toshiko, observant son activité.

– Un traîneau pour le ramener au manoir, ce sera beaucoup plus simple. Les Indiens aux Amériques font cela depuis des siècles pour transporter toutes sortes de choses. Tiens, peux-tu me donner ton foulard ?

– Tu vas me l'abîmer !

– Bien sûr ! J'aurais aussi besoin des rênes de Moqueur pour accrocher solidement le traîneau à ma selle. Owen, comment va-t-il ?

– Il est assommé, sa blessure ne saigne presque plus, tu as bien fait d'arrêter le saignement en baignant la plaie. Mais ses extrémités sont froides, il faut le ramener au manoir !

– Ok, c'est prêt.

– Tu ne préférerais pas le tenir entre tes bras pour le ramener plus vite… Ce serait plus facile et il aurait beaucoup plus chaud.

– Non, il sera mieux ainsi, crois-moi. Il s'agitera moins, surtout qu'on va l'attacher. Nous irons tout aussi rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Ok, faisons vite, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ils se hâtèrent, Ianto gémit le temps qu'ils le soulèvent et le portent dans le traîneau avant de le recouvrir de la couverture de Glad. Jack remonta Moqueur et le dirigea avec les genoux en l'absence de rênes. Il prit la tête afin d'éviter tout cahot au jeune homme qui reposait bien attaché sur l'attelage, la tête calée par la veste du Lord. Celui-ci s'en voulait de l'avoir entraîné dans cette promenade qui s'était soldée par un tel désastre. Il avait été blessé et Jack avait découvert qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être embrassé par lui. Owen avait raison, ce jeune homme qu'il trouvait si irrésistible ne partageait pas ses goûts et quel dommage, car sa bouche était d'une exquise suavité. Jack se demanda s'il arriverait à oublier cette sensation. Alors qu'il devrait s'inquiéter de l'état de sa blessure, il ne pensait qu'à ses lèvres si douces, à son corps si mince qui avait tremblé sous ses mains.

Owen brisa le silence qu'il trouvait trop pesant, jamais il n'avait vu Jack aussi silencieux. Il devait vraiment être affecté par la blessure de son bibliothécaire pour se taire ainsi, à moins qu'il ne se soit passé autre chose dans les bois. Il n'était pas du genre à se taire, pourtant, parfois à son grand dam.

– Jack, arrête-toi, je veux voir comment il va.

– D'accord !

D'une pression de bottes, il arrêta le bien éduqué Moqueur. Owen sauta de cheval, donnant ses rênes à Toshiko, Jack descendit à son tour.

Ianto avait le visage pâle, aucune couleur aux pommettes et aux lèvres qui étaient sèches et craquelées. Cependant, il était semi-conscient, il battit des paupières lorsque Owen lui toucha le front pour regarder la blessure. Il amorça un mouvement de recul en découvrant Jack, trop près de lui. Le Lord se sentait responsable de sa personne et cette réaction lui faisait mal au ventre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le fuit ainsi. Il se promit d'éclaircir cette situation au plus vite, dès que cela lui sera possible.

– Très bien, cela ne saigne plus, mais il risque une commotion, nous devons rentrer.

– Je le sais, Owen, mais je ne veux pas non plus trop l'agiter. Sommes-nous encore loin de Blackwood Manor ?

– Encore une heure, à cette vitesse, malheureusement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de courir ainsi sous les arbres ? Tu le sais que c'est dangereux, non ?

– Si tu remarques bien, ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessé pour une fois.

– J'ai bien remarqué, tu as fait attention à toi. Mais pauvre Jones, j'espère qu'il va bien s'en tirer.

– Je l'espère aussi, fit Toshiko d'une voix attristée, il voulait seulement s'amuser en prenant l'air. Le pauvre.

– Ouaip, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, fit Owen, allez, on avance. Ce n'est pas en restant ainsi dans les bois qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour lui.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au manoir et ce fut toute une histoire pour calmer Gwen qui s'était beaucoup attachée à Ianto Jones. Elle ne cessa de jeter les hauts cris que lorsque le Gallois ouvrit les yeux et tenta de lui parler. Elle lui prit la main et lui arrosa le corps avec ses larmes. Elle pleurait sur le sort de son ami. Owen dut se montrer ferme afin qu'elle leur cède le passage.

– Gwen, si tu nous laisse pas entrer, nous n'allons pas pouvoir le soigner, allez, dépêche-toi, ma belle.

– Dans ma chambre, dit Jack, il sera plus à l'aise que dans la sienne. Et puis, tu auras plus de place pour le soigner. Je n'aime pas les lit-cages, il n'y a jamais assez d'espace.

Owen lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué mais ne releva pas la remarque.

– D'accord, Rhys, aide-moi à le porter là-haut.

Avec l'aide du majordome, ils déplacèrent le jeune homme jusqu'à la chambre de Jack. Celle-ci avait été ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air et il y faisait froid, malgré son orientation au Sud-ouest. C'était la plus belle chambre du manoir, quoi de plus normal pour la chambre du Lord. Entièrement tapissée de cuir clair, elle ouvrait sur le parc et laissait entrer une belle lumière. L'ameublement de bon goût et moderne semblait neuf et s'accordait avec le caractère du Lord, précieux mais sans ostentation, solide mais avec goût. Le lit à baldaquin sur lequel ils couchèrent Jones était grand, large et ferme. De moelleuses couvertures laissées ouvertes pour les aérer laissaient voir des draps de toile fine, immaculées et brodées au chiffre de Harkness. Deux énormes oreillers de plume accueillirent la tête de Ianto qui gémit quand ils l'y déposèrent.

Il était à moitié conscient et les efforts qu'il faisait pour conserver ses yeux ouverts étaient visibles. Owen, qui avait fait chercher son nécessaire par sa fiancée, lui donna à respirer des sels afin qu'il revienne complètement à lui. Il l'examina calmement, tout en lui posant des questions qui pouvaient paraître triviales, mais qui avaient leur importance pour le médecin qu'il était. Depuis qu'il était attaché à la personne d'Harkness en tant que médecin privé, il avait eu son content de blessures, bobos, maladies diverses et variées. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire et quelles questions poser à son patient. Jack rongeait son frein dans un fauteuil près de la tête du lit, invisible aux yeux de Jones. Il avait déjà pensé à le voir reposer sur ses oreillers mais pas de cette manière. Il écoutait attentivement Owen, sans intervenir, bien qu'il lui en coûtât.

– Jones, combien de doigts je vous montre ?

– Trois, répondit le jeune homme en semblant hésiter.

– Voyez-vous trouble ?

– Un peu, comme une ombre de ce côté-là, dit-il en lui esquissant un geste vers la gauche.

– Peut-être du sang dans l'œil… on va nettoyer cela. La douleur est-elle supportable ?

– Oui. Mais… je…

Il semblait avoir des difficultés à parler, il posa sa main sur sa bouche précipitamment.

– Des nausées ?

Jones hocha brièvement la tête, les yeux battus.

– D'accord, Rhys, un seau s'il te plaît… et puis quittez-moi cette chambre, dit-il à toute l'assemblée qui semblait s'être réunie dans la chambre de Jack.

Le majordome apporta un seau et poussa tout le monde au-dehors, seuls Owen et Jack, dissimulé par le ciel de lit, restèrent. Jones se libéra dans le récipient avec un son qui fit frémir le Lord.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda Owen, d'un ton compréhensif.

– Oui, mais… j'ai soif.

– Attendez un peu, je vous nettoie et je vous donne de l'eau, juste un peu, sinon vous allez encore rendre.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda Jones d'une voix faible alors que le médecin le nettoyait de toute trace et lui donnait de l'eau additionnée d'une mixture au goût amer.

– Une coupure au front et une grosse bosse… c'est tout. Vous allez vous reposer ici et tâcher de dormir. Je reviendrai vous voir un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

– Oui, fit-il à voix basse alors que le médicament faisait effet.

– Jack, viens avec moi.

Jones se raidit visiblement dans le lit, il ouvrit à grand peine les yeux et découvrit les lieux. Il n'avait pas compris auparavant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre privée du maître de Blackwood et que celui-ci avait été témoin de sa faiblesse. Il trouva quelque part suffisamment de sang pour rougir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Jack, qui en conçut un curieux sentiment entre joie et culpabilité. Ianto le vit suivre le médecin dans une sorte de brouillard opiacé, tous les contours de la pièce semblaient se fondre en une espèce de brume indistincte où seul le visage concerné du Lord émergeait. Il sombra dans le sommeil, rapidement. Owen et Jack se firent face près de la porte menant à l'antichambre.

Le Lord paraissait inquiet, troublé aux yeux d'Owen, quelque chose dans son comportement lui apprenait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la blessure du jeune homme.

– Bien, il faut qu'il se repose, le fait qu'il ait vomi ne me plaît pas du tout, il doit souffrir d'une commotion cérébrale.

– Pour un simple choc à la tête ? demanda Jack la voix pleine d'émotion.

– C'est possible, reste à voir comment il va passer la nuit, je lui ai donné quelque chose pour dormir, cela va calmer la douleur, mais il va falloir le surveiller…

– Je reste à son chevet, l'interrompit Jack précipitamment.

– Si tu veux… mais s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Jack ? insista le médecin qui connaissait, par cœur, chacune des expressions de son ami.

– Je l'ai embrassé, avoua-t-il, alors que je m'occupais de sa blessure. Avant que vous n'arriviez...

– Tu as fait quoi ? s'écria Owen jetant un coup d'œil au Lord qui avait perdu de sa superbe.

– Je l'ai embrassé, répondit à nouveau Jack en baissant la tête d'un air contrit, évitant son regard.

Le médecin lisait un peu trop facilement en lui et il n'avait pas envie d'une énième leçon de morale. Sans succès !

– Tu l'as embrassé, répéta Owen, alors qu'il est blessé, tu as profité de son état de faiblesse !

– Je l'avoue, mais il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon baiser.

– Bien sûr, mais à quoi pensais-tu donc ? Il est blessé, le crâne à moitié ouvert, saignant comme un goret et tu l'embrasses ! Dieu du Ciel, Jack mais à quoi penses-tu franchement ? Pourrais-tu réfléchir avec un autre organe que ta queue ? Et si nous n'étions pas arrivés, que se serait-il passé ? demanda le médecin d'un ton incisif.

Owen était en colère et Jack aussi navré qu'un gamin pris la main dans le pot de confiture. La réprimande de son meilleur ami lui fut insupportable.

– Non, ce n'est pas cela, se défendit-il furieusement, je ne pensais pas avec ma queue ! Mais avec mon cœur ! Le voir ainsi m'a fait mal et j'ai simplement eu le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Je voulais le réconforter, seulement.

– Pas étonnant qu'il refuse de te regarder, ou bien qu'il fuie ton contact. Il doit avoir peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire subir. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne partageait pas tes goûts. Je te l'avais dit !

– Je devais sans doute vouloir en avoir confirmation, bon sang, je pensais qu'il ne m'était pas hostile. Au contraire, je me disais qu'il appréciait mon attitude aguicheuse, que je lui plaisais. Là, je me sens mal, comme sale, comme si j'avais abusé de lui, pire comme si je l'avais violé.

– Mon pauvre Jack, dit Owen en lui serrant le bras, atténuant la tension qui régnait entre eux. Il faudra attendre un peu avant que vous ne vous expliquiez. Il faut qu'il pense à sa guérison, non pas aux raisons qui l'ont fait te repousser. Les prochains jours vont être capitaux, je ne te cache pas que je suis inquiet pour lui. Une commotion cérébrale, cela peut être mortel.

– Je comprends, fit le Lord. J'attendrai avant de lui parler, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mis toutes mes espérances en lui. Je l'aime bien, je n'en pas envie de le faire souffrir.

– Très bien Jack, allons retrouver les autres, tu veux bien ?

Le Lord acquiesça et sur un dernier regard inquiet sur la forme endormie de Ianto, suivi Owen dans l'antichambre qui paraissait pleine à craquer.

Toshiko, Gwen, Rhys, Miss Tyler, même Ewen, qui espionnait derrière la porte, attendaient des nouvelles du jeune homme. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le médecin et le Lord, les traits tendus par l'anxiété. Ils entendaient une rumeur sourde provenir du couloir. Alors que Gwen, le dragon ne se trouvait pas à les réprimander, les employés laissaient éclater leur curiosité. Gwen était bien trop inquiète pour les prier d'aller ailleurs, elle savait de plus que le jeune homme était particulièrement apprécié. Toujours calme, doux, s'exprimant avec politesse, il avait gagné les cœurs de la maisonnée en quelques semaines. Il savait se faire aimer, sans même imposer sa présence.

Owen fronça des sourcils en voyant l'antichambre aussi remplie.

– Jones a besoin de silence et de calme. Il a été blessé à la tête et je crains une commotion cérébrale. Il faudra le veiller cette nuit et sûrement demain, afin de voir comment cela se passe. Gwen, Toshiko, voulez-vous m'aider ?

– Bien sûr, répondirent les deux femmes.

Miss Tyler leva la main et dit qu'elle aussi souhaiter se rendre utile. Owen l'accepta. Jack ne dit rien et sortit de la chambre. Le médecin crut qu'il avait compris la remontrance et allait laisser le jeune homme se reposer tranquillement. C'était sans compter avec le caractère du Lord. Il laissa Toshiko s'installer au chevet du jeune homme, prête à lui donner de l'eau ou lui regonfler les oreillers au moment où il se réveillerait. Owen surveilla ses préparatifs et lui donna des indications pour sa veille. Il sortit à son tour pour retrouver Jack qui l'attendait dans l'antichambre à présent vidée de toute la foule qui avait attendu des nouvelles de Jones. Le Lord, assis dans un fauteuil, avait les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

– Tu ne parles à personne de ce que je t'ai raconté, pas même à Toshiko, est-ce clair ?

– Tout à fait clair, tu n'as pas envie qu'on te remonte les bretelles comme nous l'avons fait pendant six ans ?

– Non, franchement pas envie, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui a su se montrer le plus convaincant.

– Tu n'as pas pu résister à ses beaux yeux ou bien tu as agi sous une impulsion ?

– Ouch, c'est perfide, cela ! dit Jack en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. D'ailleurs, pourquoi toi, son médecin, ne reste-tu pas à son chevet ?

– Pour devoir t'entendre te lamenter sur ce baiser et le fait qu'il n'est pas attiré par toi, non merci !

– Ne plaisante pas, dit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

– Certaines tâches m'attendent dans le laboratoire, dit finalement Owen en haussant les épaules.

– Encore une nouvelle expérience en cours ? Cette fois, de quoi s'agit-il ?

– Tu le sauras, lorsque j'aurais terminé, mais je peux te dire que cela modifiera totalement le rapport que nous avons avec la science.

– Tant que cela ne fait pas exploser l'aile dans laquelle tu es installé, comme tu l'as fait avec ta propre demeure.

– Je te remercie de me rappeler cette erreur de dosage dans mes mélanges. D'ailleurs, elle est bientôt terminée, tu viendras la visiter avant que je ne la montre à Toshiko ?

– Sera-t-elle prête pour le mariage ?

– Le mariage est dans deux mois, elle sera prête, n'aie crainte pour ta précieuse pupille, j'ai fait décorer une aile qui lui rappellera son pays d'origine.

– Comme c'est délicat de ta part de lui rappeler qu'elle ne pourra jamais y remettre les pieds !

– Gosh, Jack, tu es impossible !

– C'est pourquoi tu dois me laisser veiller sur Ianto, cette nuit.

– Rien ne pourra te faire changer d'idée ?

– Évidemment que non !

– Toshiko restera avec lui pour cet après-midi, puis je demanderai à Gwen de venir la remplacer, pour le repas. Je viendrai cette nuit. Avec ce que je lui ai donné, il va certainement dormir jusqu'à ce soir, tu devrais en profiter pour prendre un peu de repos toi-même, surtout si tu as l'intention de le veiller.

– Tu as certainement raison, fit Jack en se relevant de son fauteuil, c'est l'heure du thé, joins-toi à moi. Je reviendrai ce soir auprès de lui, au lieu de Gwen.

– Je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état, je suis responsable de lui.

– Cette sollicitude est-elle motivée par un tout autre désir ? demanda Owen narquoisement. N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas intéressé par ta personne.

– Tu me l'as déjà dit, mon ami. Je tiens simplement à m'excuser, fit Jack les yeux flamboyants.

– Il me fallait juste être certain.

– Lord Jack, demanda Gwen en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au couloir, voulez-vous que je vous apporte le thé ici ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Gwen, sers-nous dans le petit salon.

– Je m'inquiète plus pour lui que pour vous, vous n'avez pas été blessé, vous.

– Si, Gwen, il a été touché par une flèche en plein cœur.

– Owen, fit Jack en roulant des yeux menaçants.

– J'ai faim, Gwen, pourrais-tu nous faire quelques sandwichs ?

– Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez affamé. Vous êtes partis en promenade ce matin, sans même emmener un casse-croûte. Il est 17 h tout de même.

La gouvernante les houspillait gentiment, c'était une manière pour elle de chasser l'inquiétude dans laquelle l'état de Jones la jetait. Elle appréciait beaucoup ce jeune homme qui était toujours agréable avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme certains secrétaires qui, sitôt arrivés au manoir, faisaient sentir leur différence de rang. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait bien souvent remis à leur place les faquins qui osaient la rabaisser. Gwen avait un caractère entier qui ne s'en laissait remontrer par personne, sauf peut-être par son époux, dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Jack prit le thé sans décrocher un mot, à la grande surprise de Miss Tyler qui n'était pas habituée à un tel comportement de la part de son ami. Elle soupçonna qu'il était plus inquiet pour son secrétaire qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau le reste de l'après-midi, rongeant son frein et son inquiétude. Ses amis et ses domestiques jugèrent plus prudents de ne pas aller le voir, son humeur était si sombre qu'il pouvait se montrer amer, voire injuste.

* * *

A suivre..


	11. où Jack joue les infirmiers

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

**NB² : **Merci à tous ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire ! et à ceux qui m'ont mises en alerte^^

Merci de toutes vos reviews rafraichissantes et si agréables, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre ni poster auparavant (trop épuisée^^)

* * *

**Partie Deux**

**Chapitre quatre : où Jack joue les infirmiers...**

**

* * *

**

Le repas du soir fut partagé dans une atmosphère funèbre. Les regards que les uns et les autres se jetaient en disaient bien plus que les paroles rarement échangées. Chacun semblait pressé de s'échapper, qui dans sa chambre, qui dans la salle de billard, qui dans son laboratoire. Jack se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme, comme on va à l'échafaud. Il semblait porter la culpabilité inscrite sur son front. Il libéra Gwen, impatiente de retrouver son époux et resta seul en compagnie de Ianto, toujours endormi.

Il se pencha sur son visage meurtri. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable de l'avoir entraîné dans cette course dans laquelle il avait été blessé. Owen avait fait du bon travail en suivant les conseils de Miss Florence Nightingale pour suturer la plaie, avant de la bander dans de la gaze fine. Son front en portera toujours la trace, il espéra qu'elle soulignerait la ligne pure de son visage, comme un défaut souvent accentue la valeur et la beauté d'une œuvre d'art. Jack remonta les couvertures qui avaient glissées, dévoilant une épaule à la peau translucide. Il le recouvrit et l'observa dans son sommeil. Il était exsangue, pâle comme un mort, les traits tirés, le nez pincé, cependant, il respirait faiblement.

Jack regarda sa poitrine mince se soulever comme sous l'effet d'un effort démesuré. Il lui manquait quelques livres de chair pour être tout à fait appétissant, se dit Jack, cherchant à trouver un défaut à cette vivante statue. Il préférait habituellement les hommes jeunes, bien bâtis, aux muscles développés, avec plus de chair à étreindre. Ianto paraissait quasiment éthéré dans ce lit où il disparaissait presque sous les couvertures épaisses. Lord Harkness espéra furieusement qu'il se remette aisément de cette blessure. Owen avait parlé de commotion cérébrale, il avait vu de ses yeux ce qu'un choc à la tête pour engendrer. Folie, absence, amnésie, il était lui-même passé par ces états, après son retour des Indes, souvenirs qui lui laissaient un goût amer dans la gorge. Il ne souhaitait pas cela pour le jeune homme.

Il repensa à ce baiser qu'il avait seulement posé sur ses lèvres. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi obnubilé par cette caresse qui lui donnait le goût de recommencer. L'attitude du jeune homme était claire, il ne lui était pas indifférent, il lui faisait peur, une peur viscérale que Jack Harkness n'aimait pas voir dans ses yeux si clairs.

En travaillant à ses côtés, il avait cru que Jones aimait être auprès de lui. Il était plutôt ouvert et ne le méprisait pas de rechercher du plaisir auprès de qui voulait lui en offrir. Il avait bien remarqué les regards qu'il lui lançait, comme s'il appréciait sa compagnie, sa beauté ou sa séduction. Lord Harkness en avait joué, en rajoutant souvent dans son comportement. Il était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'opportunité de faire le paon, de séduire, mais la manière dont il avait semblé vouloir le fuir après ce baiser, somme toute innocent, était mortifiante. Il le laissait perplexe. Il avait lu de la peur, une terrible et inexplicable peur. Avait-il cru qu'il allait le prendre, là, sur le gazon, alors qu'il était blessé ? Même si son corps le désirait, il savait y mettre les formes tout de même. Il n'était pas un rustre, quoiqu'en pensent certains.

Jack passa la main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Ianto, qui gémit dans son sommeil. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté de cette manière ? Est-ce que parce qu'il était son maître et que les relations homosexuelles à cette époque étaient extrêmement mal vues ? Il ne voulait sans doute pas d'une relation pareille afin de ne pas s'attirer d'inimitiés.

Il rajusta les couvertures autour du corps trop gracile. Certes il était jeune, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette minceur insolite. Il devait être du même poids que Toshiko à l'ossature tout asiatique. Qu'avait-il vécu pour être si peu étoffé ? L'habitude de côtoyer des livres n'expliquait pas tout. Il lui fallait se remplumer, il se fit la promesse de l'y aider. Quelques mois à Blackwood pourraient bien le rendre plus attirant, enfin, s'il voulait bien rester auprès de lui maintenant.

L'arrivée de Toshiko tira Jack du tourbillon de pensées dans lesquelles il surnageait difficilement. Elle avait l'habitude des humeurs parfois changeantes de son tuteur. Elle s'installa pour broder auprès de la cheminée, surveillant du coin de l'œil son front sombre.

– Mon amie, dit-il en la regardant finalement, tu viens voir si je n'ai pas mangé ce pauvre Jones.

– Tout à fait ! fit la jeune femme à mi-voix, Owen m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait.

– Et tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de me le reprocher, demanda Jack d'un ton moqueur.

Elle parut interloquée. Il s'expliqua brièvement.

– Owen n'avait pas l'air heureux que je l'aie embrassé.

– Owen n'a pas vu comment tu le dévorais des yeux depuis quelques jours, répondit-elle, d'ailleurs, il ne voit jamais rien.

– Oh, des doutes pour la future mariée ?

– Non, je sais qu'il est incapable de voir ce qui est parfois criant.

– C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas mis mon grain de sel, vous en seriez encore au stade des regards énamourés.

– Tu as su lui ouvrir les yeux, assurément.

– Et les tiens aussi !

– Oui, Jack, je te remercie d'avoir joué les Cupidons pour notre bonheur. Mais là n'était pas la question, nous parlions de Jones et de la manière dont tu le regardais. Cela semble tellement évident, fit Toshiko en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu le trouve à ton goût, bien qu'il ne ressemble en rien aux hommes avec lesquels tu as eu des aventures.

– Tu veux certainement dire qu'il ne ressemble en rien à Alec ? demanda Jack d'un ton léger, réprimant le serrement de cœur qui le saisissait toujours quand il pensait au Colonel.

– Exactement ! Pourtant, à chaque fois que tu as eu le béguin pour un homme, il lui ressemblait, tout du moins physiquement.

– Peut-être que je suis guéri de lui cette fois et que j'ose aller de l'avant.

– Pourtant, tu sembles bien le regretter. Jones est très différent de McNeil. Tu regrettes Alec ?

– Non, ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que je l'ai embrassé et que je lui ai fait peur. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

– Je pense qu'il t'estime, plus que tu ne le supposes, à mon avis, dit la jeune femme en posant son ouvrage, cependant, il n'a ni ton âge, ni ton expérience, ni ta place dans la société. Pour un homme de sa classe sociale, il est très difficile d'assumer un goût pour d'autres hommes. N'oublie pas que cela reste scandaleux, entaché d'immoralité.

– Pour mon rang également, c'est très mal vu, dit Jack en haussant les épaules, mais je m'en contrefous.

– Toi sans doute, mais lui ? Il ne réagit certainement pas de la même manière. Être attiré par toi doit déjà être suffisamment difficile.

– Tu penses réellement qu'il est attiré par moi ? la questionna le Lord d'un ton avide qui la fit rire.

– Je pense que tu peux toi-même répondre à cette question, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas, crois-moi.

– Je m'en doutais, dit Jack avec un petit sourire, mais je ne pensais pas que cela était visible à d'autres.

– Il t'apprécie, c'est certain.

Le Lord se prit le visage entre les mains, réfléchissant furieusement. Jones le regardait bel et bien à la dérobée, il avait surpris ses regards sur sa personne lors de cette promenade avant qu'elle ne tourne au cauchemar. Jack avait fait le premier pas vers lui en lui donnant ce baiser de réconfort, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

– Pourquoi me fuit-il alors ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien tenté ? Je ne l'aurais pas repoussé, moi.

– Sans doute cette histoire de rang social. Tu es bien plus privilégié que tu ne le penses. Ta fortune et ton amitié avec Sa Majesté te protègent. Ianto n'a pas cette chance.

– S'il désire, s'il me désire, cela ne devrait pas être un obstacle si insurmontable. Il a l'air pourtant courageux.

– Jack, ne sous-estime pas le poids du jugement social ! Il doit se dire également qu'une fois ton désir assouvi, tu pourrais le renvoyer. Et alors où irait-il ?

– Ses compétences et son éducation seraient suffisantes pour convenir à n'importe quelle famille. Il retrouverait du travail très facilement.

– Tu te trompes Jack, dit Toshiko avec sévérité, il ne retrouverait pas du travail. Selon Davidson, il y a un scandale qui l'a forcé à quitter son précédent emploi. Il n'avait plus rien. Travailler à Blackwood était sa dernière chance de retrouver un emploi.

– Comment ? Un scandale ? Mais de quel genre, dit Jack, l'œil soudain allumé, aurait-il eu une aventure avec son ancien maître ?

– Ah, Jack, quand liras-tu les lettres de ton fondé de pouvoir ?

– Jamais, j'ai des gens pour cela, ce sont des lettres trop ennuyeuses pour moi. Ianto Jones est d'ailleurs parfait dans ce rôle. Dis-m'en plus, la pressa-t-il.

– Il t'entretenait du scandale attaché à son nom. Il ne pourra jamais retrouver du travail à Londres. Il est tombé amoureux de la jeune fille dont il assurait l'éducation et s'est fait rejeter par la famille. Il a très mal vécu cette période et ne peut se permettre un nouveau scandale.

– Loin de moi, cette idée, dit Jack, abasourdi et légèrement jaloux. Il est amoureux, dis-tu ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne supporte pas que je le touche. Il doit sûrement encore penser à elle.

– Il pense encore à elle, confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux, mais ses sentiments s'effacent peu à peu, il se remet de ses blessures. De plus, il me semble que ses yeux se sont attachés à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Qui ? s'exclama Jack.

Ianto gémit, comme en réponse à son cri.

– Idiot, tu as oublié ce que je viens de te dire ?

– Oui… non. Je suis confus. Tu sais, il est si méfiant, je crois bien que je lui ai fait peur en lui sautant dessus ainsi.

– Tu lui parleras quand il ira mieux, dit la jeune femme, laisse-le se reposer, guérir et tu pourras avoir une franche discussion avec lui.

Jack tordit sa bouche en une grimace désabusée. Toshiko n'avait pas vu avec quels yeux il l'avait regardé. Il était terrifié et cette peur n'avait pas, lui semblait-il, une origine aussi simpliste qu'une différence de rang social ou un amour déçu. Elle avait raison, ils devaient parler, s'expliquer.

La jeune femme soupira. Pauvre Jones, si jeune et si marqué par la vie. Elle l'avait senti dès les premiers pas de Ianto au manoir. Il avait un passé qui parfois le troublait. Cependant, depuis qu'il était à Blackwood, il paraissait être apaisé. Passées les premières alarmes dues à l'intrusion de Jack dans sa chambre, Jones s'était parfaitement adapté à la vie du domaine jusqu'à en devenir un élément important. Elle ne savait d'où lui venaient ses qualités d'écoute, mais il était vraiment un homme bon, qui méritait de vivre un peu de bonheur.

Elle avait remarqué les regards qu'il posait sur le Lord, mi-amusés, mi-hypnotisés. Jack avait cet effet parfois, celui d'un homme à qui tout réussit, un maître dans sa partie. Il était beau, séduisant, beau parleur, cependant, c'était sa présence qui le rendait captivant. Celle-ci pouvait entraîner tout un groupe à le suivre, passionnant un auditoire par la simple force de ses mots. Un charisme à toute épreuve, une force de conviction, une intelligence cachée derrière une apparence de légèreté, tout cela faisait de lui un homme très apprécié dès le premier regard. Il avait été adoré par ses hommes lors de son passage dans l'armée, puis par ses serviteurs depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Pourtant, Jack était un homme complexe, qui sous un abord simple, une façade scintillante, cachait ses secrets, tout près de son cœur. Toshiko le connaissait depuis son enfance et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le tiers de sa vie.

Elle l'avait rencontré dans ses jeunes années. Il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Elle se souviendrait toujours du moment où il l'avait découverte et emportée avec lui. Elle posa les yeux sur Jack qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage endormi de Ianto.

Sa physionomie n'avait pas tant changé en presque quinze ans, plus mature sans doute, mais imperméable au temps et ses ravages.

Elle avait eu de la chance de le rencontrer à cette époque troublée. Elle se souvenait, avec douleur, de ces mois passés, dissimulée au cœur du palais impérial, se cachant pour sauver sa vie qui n'avait pas la moindre valeur aux yeux du nouvel empereur. Elle était la petite-fille du précédent Shogun, le conseiller impérial qui avait tout pouvoir sur le Japon. Mais elle était qu'une fille, elle n'avait aucun droit sur la gestion de l'empire du cerisier. Mushimoto, à peine 21 ans, avait pris les rênes du pouvoir en 1885 après la mort de l'empereur Komei, son père. Le grand-père de Toshiko, Tokugawa avait démissionné et s'était retiré de la vie publique, laissant le jeune empereur investir la ville d'Edo et abandonnant toute sa famille, qui fut massacrée silencieusement. Un repas empoisonné, donné en l'honneur de l'empereur, avait retiré à la petite-fille toute sa parenté.

Victime d'une maladie enfantine, elle n'y avait pas assisté. Cette affection, habituellement fatale, lui avait incidemment sauvé la vie. Sa nourrice, Naoko qui la chérissait comme sa fille, l'avait alors caché aux yeux des sbires de l'empereur. Elle avait vécu sept mois à éviter quiconque, se déplaçant nuitamment de cache en cache, des placards dans des chambres isolées, des pièces condamnées pour insalubrité, la peur au ventre à l'idée d'être découverte. Naoko lui apportait de la nourriture, des jouets, de la lecture pour qu'elle s'occupât. L'enfant qu'elle était alors subissait ce sort sans se plaindre, remerciant Dieu et ses anges de l'avoir gardée en vie. Elle était chrétienne et chaque jour priait pour que son exil dans les murs hostiles du palais s'achevât. Naoko avait tenté plusieurs fois de la faire sortir pour la cacher chez elle, mais cela était trop difficile, le palais était trop bien gardé. Elle n'eut qu'une seule occasion, lors de la réception d'une délégation de l'empire britannique. La nourrice avait réussi à cacher l'enfant dans la chambre d'un envoyé diplomatique, Sir Harkness. Toshiko avait été jetée derrière la porte coulissante de son placard et sommée de rester tranquille. Elle s'était terrée au fond du penderie remplie d'odeurs inconnues, lorsque le Gaijin était entré dans sa chambre. Elle était morte de peur, car sa nourrice ne lui avait pas expliqué son plan. Elle ne comprenait pas la langue qu'il utilisait. Elle ne parlait que japonais et uniquement le langage des femmes.

Il ouvrit le placard et tomba, étonné, sur la fillette qui étouffa son hurlement dans la manche de son lourd kimono brodé de fleurs. Il avait tenté de la rassurer maladroitement mais la petite sanglotait, écrasée par la peur face à cet homme étranger, inconnu et si grand.

Il l'avait saisie par le bras et forcée à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il lui avait apporté de l'eau, des friandises pour l'amadouer, parlant d'une voix calme, lénifiante. Il semblait avoir admis qu'elle ne le comprenait pas et tentait seulement de l'apaiser.

Au bout d'un moment, elle avait osé le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux étranges entre vert et gris, semblables à la mer intérieure. Elle y lisait de la compassion, de la douceur et une certaine inquiétude. Malgré la barrière de la langue, il s'intéressait à sa situation. Il lui avait souri et elle lui avait répondu, encore intimidée, alors qu'une confiance naissait entre eux.

Un serviteur était entré à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Le Japonais se précipita sur elle en hurlant et tenta de l'emporter. Elle gesticulait, se débattait en le suppliant de la laisser. L'étranger s'opposa au serviteur. Une discussion enflammée s'engagea entre eux, violente. Toshiko ne comprenait pas la dispute qui se déroulait dans cette langue étrange et sifflante. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au Gaijin qui la défendait. L'homme sortit finalement en lui jetant dans sa propre langue des mots qui l'avaient marquée au fer rouge.

– Tu es sa poupée, tu lui appartiens maintenant. Sois douce avec lui lorsqu'il t'emportera dans son lit.

Elle était restée interdite, sous le choc. Il lui avait parlé comme à une prostituée, offerte à l'étranger pour son bon plaisir. Il lui avait retiré son nom pour l'abaisser au rang des courtisanes. Elle venait de comprendre quelle était sa place maintenant. Elle était orpheline et de sa famille et de sa patrie. Elle s'était détachée de l'homme blanc qui n'avait pas compris les mots du serviteur, mais sentit l'insulte.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans le lit pour s'offrir à son nouveau maître, comme le serviteur venait de lui en donner l'ordre. Elle n'était plus la petite-fille du Shogun Tokugawa, mais une poupée de chair qui devrait acheter sa vie par son corps.

L'homme, comprenant la situation, avait émis un grognement désapprobateur et lui avait rendu son kimono. Elle s'était revêtue, hoquetant, ne comprenant par pourquoi il la repoussait. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Jack sortit comme un vent de tempête. Elle avait entendu sa voix pleine de colère derrière le mince panneau de papier. Il la refusait, elle allait mourir. Les sbires de l'empereur allaient la tuer, comme tous les membres de sa famille. Elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir dans le lit de l'étranger.

Une main vint la secouer de son sommeil induit pour les pleurs. Naoko était là et le Lord derrière elle. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué la nouvelle situation.

– Tu dois aller avec lui, Toshiko-San, il sait ce que tu risques en restant ici. Tu dois partir, mon enfant.

– Je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne veux pas devenir sa poupée. Je ne veux pas, Naoko chan.

– Ma petite, tu te trompes, il ne voit en toi qu'une petite fille, pas une prostituée. Il est prêt à t'aider à t'enfuir. Tu dois sauver ta vie, je ne peux pas t'aider autrement.

– Viens avec moi !

– Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes enfants et mon mari.

– Mais je serai seule, avec lui.

– On est toujours seul, mon enfant, mais avec lui, tu vivras plus longtemps. Tu dois quitter le palais impérial. Lord Harkness pourra t'aider à survivre.

Toshiko avait éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de sa nourrice, qui l'avait déposée entre les mains d'Harkness. Celui-ci l'avait cachée pendant tout son séjour, graissant la patte du serviteur qui l'avait découverte. Mais celui-ci ne put tenir sa langue et le Lord dut revendiquer la petite fille comme sa propriété jusque devant l'empereur.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Mushimoto n'avait pu s'opposer à cette lubie du Gaijin, qui souhaitait vivre avec la petite fille. Les mœurs de l'empire du Soleil levant étaient telles à cette époque que cela ne choquait personne que l'étranger veuille de cette enfant. L'empereur lui-même lui souhaita beaucoup de plaisir et une longue vie. Il le pria cependant de ne pas revenir au Japon et que la fillette abandonne le nom de Tokugawa pour celui de sa mère, Sato. Il ne voulait pas que ce nom soit associé à celui d'une geisha pour l'honneur du grand-père qui vivait retiré dans un monastère bouddhiste. La petite fille n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Elle s'était soumise à la volonté de l'empereur.

Elle se souvenait des peurs qu'elle avait eues, pendant plusieurs semaines, l'anxiété qui l'avait rongée à l'idée qu'il la fasse appeler auprès de lui pour la coucher dans son lit, l'angoisse à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Mais Naoko avait eu raison, jamais il n'avait eu un geste déplacé, un besoin de s'épancher auprès de la petite fille. Elle avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme, il n'avait que 24 ans à cette époque, préférait les personnes de son âge. Le soulagement qui fut le sien à ce moment aussi fut important que de se savoir en vie. Peu à peu, elle se montrait moins sauvage, plus confiante, réjouissant Jack qui s'y était beaucoup attaché. Il devint son tuteur, tandis qu'elle portait le nom de sa mère, Sato, respectant la demande de l'empereur. Grâce à Jack, elle put donner libre cours à son goût pour l'étude, il lui paya tout ce qu'elle désirait, cours de piano, de dessin, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir. Il désirait simplement la rendre heureuse et elle voulait que son bonheur. Bien sûr, il y eut parfois des accrochages entre eux, Jack avait son caractère et pouvait se montrer injuste. Mais elle l'aimait chèrement, comme le père qu'il était devenu pour elle.

Elle sourit doucement en le regardant, si préoccupé pour le jeune homme qui reposait dans son lit.

– Pourquoi ce joli sourire ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Il la serra entre ses bras.

– Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Au grand dam de ta réputation, tu as failli faire échouer une mission capitale pour une gamine comme moi.

– Aucune mission n'est plus capitale que de sauver une si adorable enfant, dit-il en lui souriant, je me rappelle combien tu avais peur de moi.

– Tu peux être impressionnant Jack, et faire peur avec ton comportement ouvert, si libre. Personne n'est habitué à cela dans ce monde. Et c'est sans doute la même chose pour lui, dit-elle en montrant le jeune homme. Je sais que tu éprouves une certaine attirance pour lui, mais ne va pas trop vite, je t'en prie. Ianto est fragile. Il a déjà souffert. Ne le fais pas fuir. Sois doux avec lui.

– Comme je l'ai été avec toi, apprivoisant peu à peu ma douce colombe. Ianto Jones m'a l'air suffisamment fort pour encaisser ce que je ressens. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, crois-moi.

– J'en suis certaine, dit Toshiko en se relevant de ses genoux, autant qu'Owen ne me veux aucun mal.

– Va le retrouver, ma belle enfant, à si peu de temps avant le mariage, allez profiter encore de la magie. Après, cela devient invivable.

– Jack, tous les mariages ne sont pas semblables au tien, j'en suis sûre, dit la jeune femme, tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Elle sentait que son tuteur était embarrassé par ce qu'il avait fait à Ianto et y pensait un peu trop pour ne pas être malsain.

– Profite de la vie, mon cher tuteur, elle est trop courte.

– Tu me voles mes paroles, ma fille, c'est moi qui habituellement t'adjure de profiter de la vie !

– Mon libre choix, mon libre-arbitre, est justement de rester sage pour deux, dit-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit, Jack.

Elle s'en alla sur ces paroles, et qu'il resta enfermé dans sa chambre à veiller sur le sommeil de Ianto, alors que la nuit devenait de plus en plus profonde et que le silence gagnait la maison.

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, il dormait profondément, sa respiration lente et calme avait attiré le Lord dans un sommeil léger dont il sortait régulièrement pour ajouter du bois sur le feu qui rougeoyait dans la cheminée. Il avait tenté de lire un peu pour occuper sa veille mais le sommeil avait été le plus fort. Owen était passé peu avant de se coucher, tentant d'argumenter pour que Jack prenne un peu de repos. Mais celui-ci avait refusé, tant que le jeune homme ne sortait pas de son sommeil, il préférait rester à le veiller. Owen avait abandonné, car il connaissait bien son ami, dire qu'il était obstiné n'était qu'une bien piètre description.

Le silence qui régnait dans cette belle chambre était profond, à peine habité par les craquements du feu et les cliquetis de l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Les portraits que Gwen avait fait accrocher à ses murs, semblaient juger d'un œil sombre l'attitude relâchée du Lord. Le sommeil l'avait saisi en pleine lecture pour la seconde ou troisième fois. Son menton reposait sur le dossier de son fauteuil, le livre qu'il avait feuilleté était resté sur ses genoux, sa main longue et bronzée servant de marque-page. La lumière mourante du feu l'auréolait d'une couleur orangée qui rajeunissait les traits fermes de son visage. Alangui dans ce fauteuil, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un fauve prêt à bondir, un animal qui feignait le sommeil pour mieux surprendre sa proie. C'était un sommeil que le moindre bruit inhabituel ferait fuir, un sommeil de veille.

Jones s'agita dans son sommeil, il semblait à nouveau pris par son cauchemar, murmurant des mots sans suite qui éveillèrent le dormeur. Jack se leva de son siège et d'un pas vif, il rejoignit le lit dans lequel Ianto se débattait.

Ses yeux clos roulaient dans ses orbites, si rapidement que Jack le crut saisi d'une crise de haut mal. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front à son cou, trempant ses boucles lâches qui semblaient prendre vie comme des serpents noirs et brillants qui glissaient les uns contre les autres.

Lord Harkness posa la main dans ses cheveux, espérant le calmer, le réconforter. La réaction violente le surprit. Ianto sembla se transformer en bête sauvage, grognant, montrant les dents et frappant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il attrapa Jack par le cou et le jeta à terre tombant sur lui. Il continua à le rouer de coups. Surpris par ce déchaînement de violence, Jack se protégea le visage avant de se rebiffer. Le jeune homme, bien que fou de rage, ne pesait pas lourd contre lui. De plus, il connaissait des tours que la morale réprouve, qu'il ne voulut pas cependant utiliser contre Ianto. Il le saisit par les épaules et d'un coup de rein, il le retourna violemment sur l'épaisse descente de lit et lui plaqua les deux bras au sol au-dessus de sa tête. Il le dominait complètement, il s'agitait contre lui, d'une manière qui lui enflammait les sens. Le sentir ainsi sous lui, après ce baiser volé cet après-midi, lui donnait envie de recommencer.

Jones gémissait à présent, les yeux grands ouverts sur une supplique qui refroidit définitivement les ardeurs de Jack. Il contempla silencieusement le jeune homme tétanisé, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'il n'arriva à maîtriser. Il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement alors qu'il abandonnait toute lutte, toute défense. Il cessa de s'agiter pour devenir aussi raide que du bois, du bois qui cependant tremblait. Il se sentait si mal, son cauchemar et tout ce qu'il avait eu peur de voir se réaliser, se produisait. Ses pires pressentiments se concrétisaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme prêt à sortir tout palpitant de sa poitrine. Il espéra que le Lord en finisse vite, qu'il le prenne et le laisse enfin se reposer, se renfermer sur lui-même, cacher sa peine, sa rage et son dégoût en lui-même. Il ne voulait pas, il ne désirait pas... pas comme cela, imposé, subi, forcé. Il détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas qu'il continuât de le scruter ainsi, avec ses yeux remplis d'une expression mystérieuse. Il ferma les paupières et tenta de détendre ses muscles tétanisés par la situation. Il se résignait à subir un sort qu'il refusait pourtant. Il était douloureusement conscient du corps de l'autre, chaud, ferme et tremblant lui aussi.

Il eut la surprise de sentir le poids de Jack s'envoler, il s'était relevé. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la stupéfaction. L'homme ne tentait pas de le caresser, de le forcer. Il s'abstenait d'assouvir un désir qu'il avait vu si souvent brûler dans ses prunelles. Il releva la tête pour le découvrir, assis, lui tournant le dos, les épaules secouées de mouvements nerveux. Il entendit son souffle heurté s'apaiser tandis que ses muscles se détendaient. Il semblait reprendre souverainement contrôle d'un corps ardent et désireux.

Jones profita de ce répit pour se relever et s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers le couloir, vers la liberté. Il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas. Tout tournoya autour de lui, la pièce sembla rétrécir au moment où ses tempes battaient violemment. Il vit le sol se rapprocher à toute allure de son visage alors qu'il s'effondrait, comme une poupée désarticulée.

Jack se retourna en entendant le choc sourd de son corps heurter le sol. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'évanouir pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il le prit dans ses bras en soupirant et le porta au lit. Il lui passa de l'eau sur le visage et lui fit sentir des sels pour le ranimer. Jones papillonna des cils, ces longs cils qui ombraient ses yeux, plus fournis que ceux d'une femme, d'une beauté peu commune. Il était plus blanc qu'un linge et respirait difficilement. Il gémit en découvrant le visage de Jack près de lui. Il recula, pris à nouveau de panique.

– Arrête ça immédiatement, lui ordonna Jack, je ne fais que t'aider. Je ne vais pas te violer. C'est à cause du baiser ? C'était une erreur certes, mais pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état. Allons, on croirait que tu as vraiment peur de moi.

Le regard malheureux que Ianto lui renvoya lui broya le cœur.

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de prendre de force que qu'on m'offre si souvent de bon cœur. Ianto, n'aie pas peur de moi, je te prie. Tu as fait un cauchemar et j'ai seulement essayé de te réveiller. Tu as une sacrée force quand tu te mets dans ces états. Tu as failli m'assommer lorsque tu t'es débattu. Tu es un vrai chat sauvage !

Jack plaisantait afin de faire redescendre la tension qui régnait entre eux. Il avait ressenti un désir puissant quand leurs corps s'étaient touchés. Mais ce regard perdu lui faisait mal. Jones ne le désirait pas, il ne partageait pas cette envie qui lui vrillait le corps et l'âme. Très bien, il ne tenterait plus rien, malgré la claire attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il n'essaierait plus de lui voler un baiser, s'il le refusait à ce point.

Peu à peu, Ianto s'apaisait, l'alarme dans laquelle il se trouvait retombait lentement. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, sa tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait nauséeux. Un cauchemar, il avait encore fait ce cauchemar qui lui ébranlait les nerfs et le fragilisait. Jack lui prit la main avec douceur, Jones le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne fuit pas, cette simple poignée l'apaisait, ce contact humain lui faisait du bien, le réconfortait. Il était éprouvé par la tournure des événements. Le temps s'écoula lentement entre les deux hommes.

Finalement, après un long moment, Jack se releva et se dirigea vers l'antichambre, il avait soif. Il avait besoin de se remettre de cette émotion dérangeante. Il le prenait en pitié et n'aimait pas ressentir ce sentiment.

– Non, restez, fit Jones, d'une voix faible, qui fit réagir son cœur avec un petit choc qui se répercuta dans sa chair. Je... je ne veux pas rester seul.

– Je reste ici, fit Jack tirant son fauteuil près de la tête du lit, non loin de lui.

Sa voix s'éleva doucement.

– Dors, Ianto, dors, je reste ici pour protéger ton sommeil. Je suis ici, tout va bien.

Sa voix douce, ferme et lénifiante poussa le jeune homme à se rendormir, brisé de douleurs et d'émotions. Jones l'écoutait alors que le sommeil l'attirait dans ses bras tendres, bercé par la voix de son maître. Jack le borda à nouveau, puis posa une main inquiète sur un front qu'il trouva brûlant.

– Tu as de la fièvre, je vais faire venir Owen.

– Non, ne me laissez pas seul.

L'angoisse qui avait disparue de son regard revenait, accompagnée par le spectre de la commotion, la fièvre.

– Je ne veux pas être seul !

– Je sonne simplement pour qu'Owen vienne te voir. Tu es brûlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ewen ébouriffé arriva, le Lord lui demanda d'aller le Dr Harper. Owen déboula dans la chambre, inquiet.

– C'est bon signe qu'il soit sorti de son sommeil, dit le médecin dans l'antichambre, après avoir ausculté Ianto Jones, reste à voir si sa fièvre tombera demain.

– Se souviendra-t-il de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu fait encore ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore essayé de le suborner ! éclata Owen d'un air incrédule. Je te faisais confiance quand tu as voulu le veiller cette nuit. Je ne peux pas compter sur toi.

– Owen, s'offusqua Jack, je ne lui ai rien fait, au contraire, c'est lui qui m'a frappé.

– Ce n'est que justice ! jappa le docteur, tu te rappelles comment tu l'as accueilli à son arrivée.

– Je sais, dit Jack en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec lui.

– Là, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, fit Owen avec un sourire fin, encore que tu aimerais être bien plus tendre avec lui. Mais cela n'est pas une raison. Jones a été blessé, tu devrais être doux avec lui.

– Je ne fais que cela, dit Jack, en souriant à son tour. Mais je t'assure que je ne lui ai rien fait. Il a fait un cauchemar tout à l'heure, j'ai dû le secouer pour le réveiller et il m'a frappé à ce moment-là. J'ai dû le maîtriser, je ne l'ai pas blessé, ni suborné comme tu dis.

– C'est sans doute la force de l'habitude, excuse-moi.

– Ce n'est rien, les apparences jouent contre moi, dit Jack plaisamment.

– Laisse-moi regarder ce qu'il t'a fait.

– Non, ça ira... dit-il, répugnant à montrer ses bleus, occupe-toi de lui.

– Il lui faut encore du repos, tu as voulu jouer les garde-malades cette nuit, je te prie, continue. Moi aussi, il faut que je me repose, l'aube se lève dans trois heures et certains d'entre nous ont des obligations, notamment avec un prêtre qui veut absolument me voir demain.

– Ah oui, la préparation au mariage. Toshiko a réussi à te convaincre de te rendre à l'église, alors que tu es le plus opposé à Dieu de nous deux.

– J'ai mes raisons, fit le médecin en plissant ses yeux, j'aime ta pupille, elle est exactement ce qu'il me faut et rien que pour cela, je peux me plier à ses envies.

– Ah, mon pauvre Owen, te voilà à sa botte maintenant.

– Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je te l'assure.

– Va te reposer, dit Jack en riant, je vais m'occuper de Jones, aie confiance.

– Je ne sais pas si je fais bien, mais bonne nuit, Jack, dit-il en étouffant un lourd bâillement.

Sur ces derniers mots, Owen sortit sans plus attendre, il avait fait son travail de médecin et il n'aspirait qu'à se coucher.

* * *

A suivre...


	12. où Jack joue toujours les infirmiers

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et le brillant concours d'Aviva pour la dernière MAJ (février 2011)

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire ! et à ceux qui m'ont mises en alerte^^ (c'est court désolée, je fus moins inspirée)

* * *

**Partie Deux**

**Chapitre cinq : où Jack joue toujours les infirmiers**

**

* * *

**

Jack retourna dans ses pensées et son fauteuil, avec encore plus de questions sur son secrétaire. Le jeune homme conservait son mystère. Il l'observa pendant son sommeil, les poings serrés, recroquevillé sur lui-même, frissonnant comme s'il était congelé. Il rajusta les couvertures autour de lui, il était fébrile et pourtant glacé. Jack avait pitié de lui, ce jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, Ianto Jones s'éveilla de son sommeil douloureux. Ses yeux le fixèrent, une flamme fiévreuse y vacillait. Jack s'écarta de lui, il ne voulait pas le voir encore le fuir. Ianto tendit la main et lui prit le bras.

– Merci, souffla-t-il, je suis désolé, Monsieur.

– Mais de quoi ? demanda Jack, interloqué.

– De vous causer autant de désagréments, je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

– Personne ne voudrait se prendre une branche en pleine tête pour le plaisir.

– Je...

– Ianto, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas t'excuser à tout bout de champ, dit Jack, un peu énervé, le manque de sommeil le rendant un peu acariâtre. Tu es blessé, tu as de la fièvre et tu as besoin de te reposer. Veux-tu de l'eau ?

– Oui, murmura le jeune homme qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du Lord qui se déplaça dans sa chambre avec célérité.

Il le fit boire, le supportant de son bras pour l'aider à se tenir. Il savoura le contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre avec un plaisir torturant. Il le reposa sur l'oreiller sans céder à l'envie qu'il avait de le serrer contre lui, ému par sa fragilité.

– Repose-toi maintenant, chuchota-t-il s'asseyant sur le lit.

– Monsieur ? fit le Gallois d'une voix faible.

– Oui, Ianto ?

– Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

Il prit Jack par surprise, il figea en reposant le pot à eau, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande de s'expliquer alors qu'il était encore dans cet état. Ses yeux suppliants le forcèrent à exprimer ce qui le torturait depuis l'après-midi.

– Ianto, je suis désolé pour ce baiser. J'ai pensé, ou plutôt, j'ai arrêté de penser pour simplement tenter de te réconforter. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser sans ta permission alors que tu es blessé et si peu désireux de mes caresses. Tu m'en vois navré, cela ne se reproduira plus. Cependant, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes qui t'envieraient. C'est un très grand honneur que de toucher mes lèvres.

– Je devrais sans doute vous remercier, dit Jones d'un ton faible mais néanmoins moqueur.

– La prochaine fois, je demanderai la permission, dit Jack avec humour, encore que tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui m'as renversé. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

– Je m'excuse Monsieur, j'étais en plein cauchemar et j'ai réagi sans savoir...

Jones esquiva le regard fureteur de Jack, il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il l'interroge sur ce qu'il lui cachait.

Malgré toute sa curiosité, Jack fit un geste qui balaya les questions, les paroles ou les gestes malheureux.

– Tu as eu une commotion, encore que tu sembles aller mieux. Tu as été un si gentil garde-malade, à moi de me rendre utile.

– Pourquoi me veillez-vous ? demanda Jones franchement soupçonneux.

– C'est ma chambre et ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Je préfèrerais dormir, je ne te le cache pas, mais pour l'heure, tu es sous ma responsabilité.

– Vous auriez très bien pu confier cette tâche à n'importe qui d'autre.

– J'ai choisi de te garder cette nuit.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je tiens à toi, Jones, et que je m'en veux de ce baiser.

– Vous mentez, dit-il, d'un air sérieux.

– Non, je m'en veux vraiment. Entre nous, cela t'a mis dans un drôle d'état. Mais n'aies crainte, je ne tenterai plus rien. Cela m'a bel et bien prouvé que tu n'es en rien attiré par moi. Je me suis trompé.

– Trompé sur quoi, Monsieur ? demanda Ianto, incisif, continuant de l'interroger.

Jack haussa un sourcil, peu heureux de se faire questionner de cette manière. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer, il avait besoin de s'épancher.

– Je pensais que tu étais attiré par ma fabuleuse personne, ma personnalité amusante, ma compagnie agréable.

– Encore une fois, vous n'avez besoin de personne pour vous encenser, fit Ianto, mordant.

– Je note cependant que tu ne démens pas, serait-ce que j'aurais raison ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, alors que ses pommettes prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Touché ! Après tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis la veille, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il ressentait. Il appréciait la compagnie du Lord, peut-être plus qu'il n'oserait jamais se l'avouer. Jack se sentit pousser des ailes, il ne lui était pas si indifférent finalement. Il y avait certainement bien des mystères chez ce jeune homme, mais il prendrait son temps pour découvrir ce qu'il en était, morceau après morceau.

Ianto vrilla son regard à celui-ci du Lord. Il y lisait à présent une grande douceur, des questions par dizaines et une émotion à peine contenue. Il soupira en se renversant sur les oreillers moelleux. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des prunelles vertes qui le détaillaient calmement.

– Alors, qu'as-tu ? dit Jack, le questionnant à son tour.

– Une blessure à la tête, répondit le jeune homme en bottant en touche.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent Ianto, je te parle de tout autre chose. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance, je ne te veux aucun mal, je te l'assure. Mais inutile de me fuir, je ne t'importunerai plus, je ne prends que ce qui m'est offert. Si tu ne peux souffrir mon contact, je ne te l'imposerai pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. Mais quelles que soient tes raisons, je te laisserai en paix.

– Désolé, Monsieur, fit Ianto, machinalement, baissant à nouveau la tête, tordant entre ses mains le drap blanc.

– Oh ne le sois pas, je n'abandonne pas pour autant l'idée qu'un jour, je pourrais t'embrasser à nouveau. Mais c'est toi qui me supplieras de le faire. J'attendrai que tu le veuilles, voilà tout !

– Je vous en remercie, dit Ianto, conservant les yeux baissés, cependant, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez trop d'espérance. Je ne peux... je suis incapable de vous aimer, comme vous le souhaitez.

– Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je le sais, Bah, tant pis pour moi, dit Jack plaisamment, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de tenter de te séduire, de loin.

– Monsieur, c'est impossible, nous sommes trop différents, nous sommes de conditions différentes, nous sommes des hommes... et...

– Ianto Jones, tu es bien trop raisonnable et pourtant, vraiment insensé. Cela n'est pas une raison valable, tu le sais comme moi. Cependant, je ne désespère pas qu'un jour, tu comprennes que le désir ou les sentiments n'ont pas de genre. Enfin, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fasses confiance.

Ianto le buvait du regard, ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'étonnait et le rassurait. Il semblait qu'il comprenait ses peurs sans en connaître la véritable nature. Qu'il lui jure qu'il ne tenterait plus rien, le rassérénait. Jack sentit qu'il s'apaisait, les traits minces de son visage se détendaient alors que venait éclore un doux sourire qui vint se ficher dans son cœur.

_– Mon dieu,_ se dit Jack, _il ignore totalement quelle séduction réside en lui._

Il détourna le regard alors que ce sourire s'enfonçait en lui comme une douce épine. Cela risquait d'être très difficile de résister à ce désir qui lui enflammait les sens. Mais il lui avait promis de ne plus rien tenter, que ce serait lui qui devrait le désirer. Cette attente le rendrait probablement fou, mais la folie d'amour était la plus douce des folies, disaient les philosophes. Il patienterait, le prix en valait assurément l'attente. Cela lui ferait une nouvelle expérience, attendre son bon plaisir plutôt qu'écouter le sien.

– Allez, Ianto, il te faut te reposer. La fièvre n'est pas encore tombée, lui dit-il en caressant ses boucles humides.

Le jeune homme s'allongea confortablement tandis que Jack reprenait sa place en soupirant. La nuit était décidément bien longue et ce fauteuil, plus aussi confortable qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord. Il lorgna sur le jeune homme qui s'était endormi, le visage apaisé, doux, comme il aimerait le voir plus souvent. La conversation n'avait pas été facile mais nécessaire. La respiration tranquille le berça peu à peu alors que le soleil tentait une percée à travers les voiles de la nuit.

oOoOo

Jack s'éveilla brutalement, sa tête avait plongé dans le vide sous l'effet d'un sommeil profond. Il se frotta le visage entre les mains pour chasser les miasmes du somme qui l'avait saisi. Il avait résisté le plus longtemps possible, mais Morphée avait été le plus fort, comme toujours.

Il darda un regard vers la forme immobile qui reposait dans son lit. Il avait le visage tourné vers lui, lui laissant le loisir d'admirer son visage endormi. Rien que cette vision lui fit oublier cette nuit difficile. À ce moment-là, il se sentait bien, comme complet, comme si cette solitude qui l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas s'était un peu soulevée, libérant son cœur du carcan de plomb dans lequel il était enchâssé. Ianto Jones, le mystérieux, le secret Ianto Jones.

Au premier regard, il avait cru que le jeune homme était lié à Lady Harkness et l'avait attaqué. Il l'avait interrogé brutalement, tant qu'il l'avait effrayé. Toshiko avait dû intervenir pour qu'il s'excuse. Il avait ordonné à Owen de lui expliquer la situation avec son épouse afin qu'il comprenne réellement. Il avait cherché alors à l'apprivoiser peu à peu et vu le jeune homme s'ouvrir à lui, jusqu'à lui parler franchement. Il avait été étonné de le voir prendre le parti du jeune garçon qu'il repoussait depuis l'enfance. Il avait été encore plus stupéfait de voir qu'il avait eu raison. L'attitude du jeune homme qui n'avait pas vécu les événements en Inde, lui avait ouvert les yeux. La présence d'un étranger à toute cette affaire avait eu curieusement plus d'effet que six années de siège par ses amis.

Cela l'avait tant bouleversé qu'il se heurte à lui, qu'il s'était enfui pour trouver réconfort chez Letty. Cependant, contrairement aux nombreuses soirées où il s'était amusé dans ce bordel si réputé, il n'avait pas profité aussi pleinement qu'il le souhaitait de son hôtesse et de ses compagnons. Il s'était enivré en laissant les paroles de son secrétaire tourner dans son esprit. De plus, la conversation qu'ils avaient partagée à son retour, au cœur de la nuit, l'avait ému et permis de découvrir un esprit ouvert face à lui et une attirance réciproque.

Il y avait cependant des questions qu'il souhaitait lui poser, pourquoi faisait-il ce cauchemar récurrent qui le jetait dans des états terribles ? Pourquoi l'avait-il combattu quand il avait tenté de le réveiller ? Cette peur dans ses yeux quand il l'avait embrassé et cette nuit quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il subi pour repousser ainsi toute tentative physique d'un rapprochement que Jack estimait nécessaire ? Le désir qu'il lui inspirait était à l'aune du mystère qui l'auréolait. Que lui était-il arrivé pour retenir ainsi ses élans vers lui ? Il avait bien une légère idée mais cela le répugnait au plus haut point. Il avait pourtant remarqué les sourires, les regards qu'il posait sur lui à la dérobée, le soin qu'il apportait à sa toilette à chacune de leurs entrevues. Pourquoi alors le repoussait-il ? Il soupçonnait que le jeune homme avait eu des relations non désirées, un viol ou des abus qui l'empêchaient de vivre sereinement ses sentiments. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire subir un tel sort alors qu'il n'appelait qu'à la douceur ? Cela méritait qu'il cherche la cause de ce qui l'éprouvait ainsi, ses cauchemars y étaient certainement liés.

Alors qu'il regardait ainsi son visage d'ange endormi, il avait du mal à se remémorer cette violence quand il l'avait réveillé. Cela ne l'incitait guère à rompre la beauté de ce moment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Ianto Jones ? murmura-t-il doucement, en le caressant des yeux.

Il eut la surprise de voir le jeune homme l'observer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Tout va bien, Sir ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu me regardes dormir depuis longtemps ?

– Suffisamment pour voir votre tête se décrocher, s'amusa-t-il.

– Comment vas-tu ce matin ? fit Jack en se relevant et se rapprochant du lit.

– Je me sens bien, je suis affamé. Une faim de loup.

– Owen va d'abord t'examiner, puis je te ferai amener à manger. Mais je suis sûr que c'est bon signe.

– Surtout que je n'ai pas avalé depuis avant-hier soir.

– C'est tout à fait vrai, fit le Lord en se passant la main dans les cheveux, se levant pour sonner, mon pauvre Ianto, vivre à mes côtés n'est pas une sinécure finalement.

– Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise place, pourtant, dit Ianto en caressant la fine toile des draps du lit , à part quelques petits écarts.

– Quelques écarts ? l'interrogea joyeusement Jack, je n'ai vu aucun écart sous mon toit.

– _Sous son toit, en effet,_ se répéta Ianto en son for intérieur. Je suis sûr cependant, reprit-il à voix haute, qu'aucun autre maître n'a autant de sollicitude pour un simple professeur !

– C'est sans doute parce que d'aucun n'a eu la chance d'apprécier tes qualités et tes compétences à leurs justes mesures.

Ianto ne répondit pas, rougissant sous le compliment à peine déguisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Owen pénétrait dans la chambre, portant sa valise de médecin. Sémillant, il était vêtu d'un costume brun et d'une chemise immaculée qui s'accordaient à ravir à ses yeux et sa carnation.

– Jones, enfin réveillé ! Je suis heureux de vous voir en meilleure forme. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur hier. On va vérifier si cela va mieux. Nausée ?

– Un peu, mais j'ai faim !

– Tant mieux, tant mieux, dit Owen en sortant un stéthoscope avec lequel il voulait écouter son cœur. D'ailleurs, si vous ne cessez de gronder ainsi de faim, je ne pourrai entendre votre cœur.

– Je ne le maîtrise pas, dit Ianto en souriant, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

– Comme certains que je connais, répondit Owen en regardant Jack.

Celui-ci les abandonna, préférant leur laisser de l'intimité pour la consultation du médecin. Il pénétra dans son cabinet de toilette, où Ewen remplissait la baignoire, faisant trembler la tuyauterie neuve. Jack avait voulu le même confort qu'à Londres et avait fait installer trois salles de bain dans les étages, un cabinet de toilette personnel et deux autres pour les éventuels invités qui séjourneraient à Blackwood. Ewen s'éclipsa et Jack se plongea avec délice dans l'eau fumante après s'être déshabillé en un tour de main. Il posa la tête sur le rebord frais et fut surpris de la clarté avec laquelle les mots passaient à travers la cloison. Il entendait toute la conversation entre Owen et Ianto, ainsi que les craquements du lit lorsque le médecin le fit bouger pour l'examiner.

– Très bien, votre tête vous fait-elle souffrir ?

– Un peu, j'ai un peu mal au crâne, mais cela va beaucoup mieux. Je pourrais sans doute me lever aujourd'hui, reprendre mes activités.

– Mais qu'y a-t-il dans l'air de Blackwood pour que j'hérite de si mauvais patients ? râla Owen en riant, vous ne pourrez vous lever uniquement pour que manger et repos le reste du temps. Vous allez mieux, mais une blessure à la tête doit être prise avec prudence. D'ailleurs, montrez-moi cette plaie... que je vous change votre pansement. Cela tire ?

– Oui, un peu.

– Et qu'est-ce que cela ? demanda Owen d'une voix irascible.

Jack n'entendit pas la réponse indistincte de Ianto.

– Que vous a-t-il fait encore ? s'exclama le médecin, outré.

Jack se redressa, inquiet.

– Ce sont des marques de doigts, là sur votre bras. Il a dû y mettre beaucoup de force. Il n'a pas eu de scrupule à vous soumettre alors que vous êtes blessé. Il va m'entendre, tout Lord qu'il est !

– Non, fit Ianto, d'une voix altérée, il ne m'a rien fait. J'ai eu un cauchemar et j'étais… violent avec lui. Il a dû me maîtriser mais il ne m'a pas touché.

– Il aurait dû me faire venir immédiatement, au lieu de jouer au bon Samaritain.

Jack passa la main sur la peau de son ventre, là où il y avait la marque de son poing, puis sur les griffures sur ses épaules que l'eau agaçait. Un vrai chat sauvage !

– Bien, les points sont sains et cela a tenu malgré votre agitation. Alors, repos et tout ira bien. Maintenant parlez-moi. Que Jack vous accueille ici dans sa chambre sans chercher à vous entreprendre, cela m'étonne fortement. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

– Vous devriez lui poser vous-même la question, fit Ianto embarrassé.

Jack rit sourdement, ce jeune homme maîtrisait visiblement l'art de botter en touche. Mais Owen n'était pas du genre à s'en laisser conter, il en eut très vite la confirmation.

– Mais c'est à vous que je pose la question, Ianto Jones. Ne rougissez pas tant ou je vais finir par croire qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose entre vous. Il m'a parlé du baiser qu'il vous a donné dans les bois. Ne soyez pas si embarrassé, Lord Jack est coutumier du fait. Vous lui plaisez et s'il vous plaît, je n'en ai rien à dire. C'est simplement ma curiosité de médecin et d'ami qui m'a fait poser cette question. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez.

– Il m'a assuré qu'il ne tenterait plus rien, qu'il ne chercherait plus à m'entreprendre de cette manière. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de continuer à travailler comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ce n'est pas mon désir de me commettre avec mon maître, cela ne se fait pas !

– Vous seriez surpris de ce qu'il se fait ou pas, dit Owen d'un ton narquois, quand vous connaîtrez mieux Lord Jack, vous comprendrez qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas de cela. Mais si vous ne le désirez pas, rien ne vous oblige à lui ouvrir votre couche, sachez-le. S'il vous a promis de ne rien tenter, je sais qu'il tiendra cette promesse, tout du moins celle-ci. Il ne prend personne par la force, il est bien trop noble pour cela.

Jack serra les poings dans l'eau, c'était une promesse qu'il aurait sûrement bien des difficultés à tenir, mais il ne voulait pas le bouleverser. Il ne le désirait pas, tant pis, ce n'était pas l'offre qui manquait après tout. Même si la saveur de ses lèvres lui avait semblé un avant-goût du paradis.

– Rhaa, laissa-t-il échapper avant de se plonger dans l'eau qui refroidissait.

Owen et Ianto dressèrent l'oreille en entendant ce gémissement de frustration qui provenait du cabinet de toilette. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné, puis reprirent leur conversation.

– J'ai demandé à Rhys de vous faire monter un plateau léger pour le petit déjeuner. Mangez doucement et surtout, reposez-vous. Ne faites pas comme Lord Harkness qui méprise chacune de mes prescriptions dès qu'il va mieux.

– Vous parlez de moi, hors de ma présence, cachottiers, dit Jack en entrant dans la pièce, recouvert de sa sortie de bain, qui ne dissimulait rien de sa séduction.

Ses cheveux châtains, sombres sous l'eau qui les plaquait en arrière, se hérissaient au niveau du cou et dégageait son front large et intelligent. Ses yeux clairs étincelaient de malice. Il leur décocha un sourire brillant en se dirigeant vers le paravent aux motifs chinois qui cachait un coin de la pièce.

– Allez-y, continuez de parler, je suis toute ouïe, je serais heureux de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi réellement.

– Tu es narcissique, égocentrique, imbu de toi-même et terriblement fier, lui asséna Owen d'un ton moqueur, clignant de l'œil en direction de Ianto, l'air de dire qu'il était temps de dégonfler son ego.

– Bien sûr, mais j'ai des raisons pour cela, je suis beau, magnifiquement proportionné, doté d'une immense séduction et d'orteils proprement divins, n'est-il pas ?

Jack pérorait derrière le paravent en s'habillant, montrant ses pieds à Owen, hilare. Ianto sourit discrètement, tout en pensant qu'ils avaient tous les deux raison. Jack ressortit, vêtu d'un habit vert, rehaussé de blanc, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, ravi de l'amusement de son public. Ewen arriva, supportant deux plateaux pour le petit-déjeuner. Il posa cela sur une table à la disposition de son maître.

– Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Sir ? demanda-t-il avant de sortir.

– Prépare la calèche et Moqueur, je vais accompagner Miss Sato à la messe.

– Tu n'y vas jamais, Jack, dit Owen surpris, aurais-tu des choses à te faire pardonner ? La ferveur religieuse n'est pas réellement une de tes marottes.

– Non, mais il est de bon ton que je porte mes respects au Seigneur, ne serait-ce que pour t'aider à supporter ta préparation au mariage. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que le père Andrew sera heureux de nous recevoir.

– Heureux de se quereller avec nous, tu veux dire. Tant qu'il ne reconnaîtra pas la légitimité de Darwin à traiter de l'origine des espèces, je ne cesserai de le harceler à ce sujet.

– Tu prends un malin plaisir à lui chercher noise sur son terrain.

– Tu n'es pas le dernier à tenir ce genre de discours, dit Owen en souriant, je t'ai convaincu n'est-ce pas ?

– Il est plus facile pour moi de croire en l'évolution de l'homme qu'à sa création par un dieu qui a édicté des règles toutes-puissantes. Je préfère le libre-arbitre à l'obéissance passive à des lois divines éculées.

– Pour moi, dit Owen, cela va sous le sens...

– D'autant que j'aime voir évoluer les hommes, sous quelques formes que ce soit, nus de préférence.

– On ne peut avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi, renifla Owen, donc je t'attends pour l'église.

– Oui, allons ébaudir les demoiselles et affoler leurs mères.

– Évidemment, avec la perspective d'un mariage dans quelques mois, elles affûtent leurs appâts pour te faire tomber dans leurs filets.

– Ah, quel dommage que je ne cherche pas à offrir à Blackwood Manor une nouvelle maîtresse, elles se battraient pour cet honneur.

– Et toi, pour être le premier à profiter de leurs fleurs !

– Sans leurs mères et leurs duègnes, cela serait fait depuis longtemps !

– Et nous aurions les pères qui feraient la queue pour venger l'honneur bafoué de leur fille !

– Je préfèrerais une autre…

Il s'interrompit, gouailleur. Ianto rougit en terminant la phrase en son for intérieur.

– En effet, elle est assez vulgaire, celle-ci, fit Owen en s'esclaffant, je vois que tu es plutôt bien reposé. Jones, je vous laisse, pas d'église pour vous, vous en avez de la chance.

Il les laissa, les épaules encore secouées par la plaisanterie de Jack. Les deux hommes restèrent seuls. Ianto avait meilleure mine, son bandage changé, il voulait manger. La faim qui le taraudait était digne du festin qui l'attendait. Jack le partagea avec lui, l'entretenant d'une conversation agréable, débarrassée de sous-entendus ou d'allusions plus ou moins fines. Jones s'en retrouva curieusement étonné, cela lui manquait finalement. Il perdit cependant, vite cette impression, lorsque le Lord s'en alla avec un clin d'œil si lascif qu'il en rougit à nouveau.

Ils avaient bien fait de mettre les choses au clair, se dit-il en se reposant dans le lit d'Harkness. Il ne pourrait pas lui être ce qu'il désirait. Il ne pouvait pas partager ce festin de chair auquel le Lord aspirait. Mais ils pouvaient être amis. Ianto rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Oui, être amis. Pourquoi, alors qu'il s'endormait dans les draps portant l'odeur de cet homme, avait-il le cœur qui lui faisait si mal ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait supporté, comment il en était arrivé à haïr ce genre de contact. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le corps d'un autre homme contre le sien sans avoir cette nausée, ce malaise qui resurgissait. Il ne pouvait souffrir ce contact, il le savait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi malheureux que le Lord abandonne la chasse ? Il l'ignorait et força son esprit à ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Mais si le Lord parvenait aisément à occulter des pans entiers de sa mémoire pour ne pas souffrir, Ianto Jones n'avait pas ce talent. Il s'endormit alors, une boule dans la gorge. La blessure qu'il portait au front l'épuisait et il savait qu'il devait en passer par le sommeil pour guérir. Si seulement les blessures à l'âme guérissaient aussi facilement que celles du corps, il en serait heureux. Mais pour l'heure, cela s'avérait bien trop difficile.

Le soir venu, il exigea d'Owen de revenir dans sa chambre, Jack, évidemment, fut réticent au possible, il argua de mauvaise foi que seul l'air de sa chambre pouvait accélérer sa guérison. En vérité, il ne pouvait supporter de le savoir si loin de lui, dans la chambre d'à côté. Il voulait le garder auprès de lui pour veiller sur son sommeil, pour pas à pas se rapprocher de lui. Mais Ianto refusa tout net. Il voulait sa chambre, son lit, ses affaires personnelles et son intimité. Jack fut obligé d'accepter, il n'allait pas faire un esclandre de cette affaire. Le jeune homme exerçait son droit le plus strict, celui de disposer de lui-même, ce droit que le Lord lui-même lui avait reconnu. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre sa propre décision, sous peine de se haïr. Quelle plaie et quel supplice d'être aussi magnanime ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter cette situation.

* * *

A suivre...


	13. où Jack aime à raconter sa vie

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie deux  
**

**Chapitre six : où Jack aime à raconter sa vie  


* * *

**

La guérison de Ianto prit quelques semaines au cours desquelles il se rapprocha de Miss Tyler, restée au manoir auprès de son protégé, Steven. Le garçon était délicieux, sous des airs encore enfantins, le jeune professeur découvrit une soif d'apprendre à laquelle Jack émettait des doutes quant à la provenance.

– Cela ne peut venir de moi ! déclara-t-il un soir d'après-dîner où ils étaient rassemblés dans le petit salon pour passer une soirée dans une ambiance familiale et chaleureuse.

– Jack, tu ne vas pas recommencer, le gronda Toshiko qui brodait près de lui, regardant Ianto dans la grande salle jouer aux devinettes avec Steven.

L'enfant riait des imitations que lui faisait le jeune homme pour lui faire deviner des animaux. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le miaulement du chat.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma décision, mais regarde-le, il veut tout savoir sur tout.

– Oui, eh bien, en cela, il te ressemble beaucoup. Tu es d'un naturel curieux, à tel point que tu observes sans cesse son précepteur pour savoir ce qu'il pense.

– Ah, fit Jack en se rencognant dans son fauteuil.

– Ah, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? demanda Toshiko en plissant des yeux, Owen m'a pourtant fait part d'une discussion plutôt musclée entre vous deux.

– Dont il ne reste plus de trace ou presque, fit Jack en se touchant doucement le ventre, maintenant il a le choix. Il sait ce que je veux et que je suis prêt à attendre qu'il vienne à moi.

– Que c'est noble de ta part ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton moqueur, tu le traites comme une femme, tu proposes et il dispose, mais c'est très noble.

– Ne te moque pas de moi, Toshiko que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il mérite beaucoup mieux que de se faire culbuter dans un coin comme un valet de ferme. Non, j'ai pour lui d'autres projets, je vais le séduire, l'amener à s'éprendre de ma personne et le laisser s'approcher de moi.

– Une distraction en somme, une nouvelle expérience pour toi. Tu n'as guère l'habitude qu'on te résiste. C'est sûrement pour cela que tu le couves ainsi du regard.

– Il y a un mystère autour de lui, je le sens. Je ne sais pas encore très bien quel est son secret, mais j'apprendrai à le connaître et un jour… je le tiendrai dans mes bras.

– Voilà ce qui ressemble aux paroles d'un homme bien épris.

– Si tu le dis, ma belle Toshiko, fit Jack sans confirmer ou nier ses mots, si tu le dis, mais c'est un bel homme, n'est-ce pas ? Il sera beaucoup mieux lorsque je l'aurais pris sous mon aile. L'air de Blackwood lui fera le plus grand bien. Je me vois bien lui apprendre le noble art de la boxe, monter à cheval, faire de l'aviron, tout ce qu'il lui faut pour s'étoffer.

– Tout cela, il le connaît déjà, il était à Eton, je te le rappelle, dit Toshiko narquoise. Il pourrait certainement t'en remontrer. À cheval, tu as trouvé ton égal, ne l'oublie pas.

– Peut-être, mais je suis mieux bâti que lui car j'excelle dans les domaines sportifs.

– En effet, tu es taillé en athlète, il est plus du gabarit d'Owen, en plus grand, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est trop mince, fragile.

– Cela se corrige, dit Jack en riant, contrairement à Owen, il peut s'étoffer, il n'a que 23 ans après tout. Crois-moi, dans quelques mois, nous ne le reconnaîtrons plus. Je te jure qu'il en fera tourner des têtes.

– Il en a déjà fait tourner au moins une ici, dit le docteur Harper, qui, attiré par l'évocation de son nom, était venu s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

Sa sortie plus bruyante, que les murmures échangés entre Jack et Toshiko, fit tourner la tête de Ianto en direction du petit salon. Steven le tira par la manche pour attirer à nouveau son attention.

Owen rit bruyamment, avant de proposer un verre à ses amis. Miss Tyler, qui jouait jusque là avec Ianto et Steven, vint les rejoindre pour discuter avec eux. Son séjour parmi eux se terminait, elle serait bientôt partie pour retrouver sa maison et les enfants dont elle avait la charge. Jack la prit par la taille et la fit asseoir cavalièrement sur ses genoux. Leur relation lui permettait ces gestes familiers qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Elle posa sa petite main sur son épaule et lui caressa doucement la joue.

– Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, mon ami, lui dit-elle.

– C'est vrai, je te prie de m'excuser Rose, les événements se sont enchaînés sans que je ne puisse y échapper.

– Je comprends, ne te soucie pas de cela. Je suis ravie que tu aies clarifié la situation de Steven, tu sais. Cet enfant est réellement attachant. Il est vif et intelligent, tout comme toi. Tu verras, tu seras heureux avec lui. Il va nous manquer, tu sais.

– J'espère que c'est lui qui sera heureux ici, avec nous, dit Jack en voyant arriver le jeune garçon et son professeur.

Plus il le regardait et plus, il se rendait compte de leur ressemblance.

– Il le mérite, reprit-il après un moment. Et toi alors, mon amie ? Que deviens-tu ? As-tu eu des nouvelles de lui ?

– Non, toujours pas, lui répondit-elle en lui tirant gentiment sur les cheveux, tu es méchant Jack, de me le rappeler. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve maintenant, en Chine ou bien en Amérique. Jamais il n'a écrit pour me donner de ses nouvelles. Je crains qu'il ne m'ait oubliée. J'espère qu'il m'a oubliée, se reprit-elle, avec un autre ton, dans le cas contraire, cela signifierait qu'il est mort. Et cela, je ne le souhaite pas.

– Non, notre vieil ami est comme les chats, il a plusieurs vies et il est capable de se sortir des situations les plus invraisemblables. Il doit certainement être très occupé ailleurs, comme toi avec tes enfants.

– Ou toi avec ta charge de Baron, dit Rose en souriant tristement, si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir suivi quand il me l'a demandé. Maintenant, j'ai une vie bien rangée, mais il me manque terriblement, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne rêve à ce que serait ma vie auprès de lui.

– Tu bougerais de place en place, de maison en maison. Notre cher ami est incapable de rester longtemps au même endroit. Il aurait sûrement été difficile d'élever des enfants avec une vie pareille.

– Sans doute, mais j'aurais été heureuse auprès de lui, dit Rose en écrasant une larme discrètement.

– Vous parlez de ce Docteur, de votre ami que nous n'avons jamais rencontré ? demanda Harper en plissant des yeux.

– Oui, fit Rose en enfouissant son visage contre le cou de Jack qui lui caressa la tête tendrement.

Il surprit le regard de son secrétaire et lui adressa un léger sourire comme une excuse.

– C'est avec lui que vous avez vécu toutes ces aventures ? demanda Toshiko à Rose, celles que vous avez vécues dans votre jeunesse ?

– Oui, Jack et moi avons visité le monde avec notre Docteur, un véritable professeur dont l'érudition rivalisait avec son intelligence, il est capable de faire tant de belles choses.

– C'est avec lui, dit Jack en se détachant de Rose, que j'ai eu mes heures sinon les plus glorieuses, du moins les plus intéressantes de ma vie. Ce que nous avons pu nous amuser, de vrais gosses, toujours partis par monts et par vaux. Nous en avons rompu des cœurs, des corps et des batailles. C'était d'ailleurs le dada de notre cher Docteur, ce voyageur aux pieds ailés, empêcher les guerres. Nous avons visité le monde au gré de sa fantaisie, voyageant par tout moyen. Te rappelles-tu Rose, la manière dont il a apaisé une querelle en plein Empire ottoman alors que les couteaux étaient sortis des deux côtés ?

– J'ai cru que nous allions mourir, dit elle en riant.

– Et non, fanfaronna Jack, car nous avions un atout secret en main, la faconde de notre cher voyageur, parlant aux uns et aux autres dans leurs propres langues. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait dénoué le nœud gordien de la dispute et tout le monde a festoyé ensemble. Cet homme est un pur génie, mais malheureusement, d'une piètre mémoire. Depuis qu'il nous a quittés à Londres, il y a presque de cela 20 ans, jamais il n'a donné de ses nouvelles, pas une lettre ou un message pour nous informer de sa vie.

– 17 ans Jack, 17 ans, fit Rose doucement.

– Oui, sans doute, dit-il, une vie entière s'est déroulée sans le voir. C'est triste.

– Tout à fait, dit Harper, c'est dur de voir les amis s'éloigner et ne rien pouvoir faire pour les rattraper. Le temps passe et nous blesse.

Le silence tomba entre eux, mélancolique.

– Mais cet abandon, reprit Jack après un moment, nous a permis de grandir, de vous rencontrer, toi d'abord Owen, étudiant en médecine qui râlait contre ses pairs et ses patients, détestant les soigner mais passionné de recherches et de découvertes. J'ai bien fait de promettre de t'embaucher une fois ma fortune faite. Promesse d'ivrogne chanceux !

– Oui, chanceux car je n'aurais jamais cru que ce vagabond, brun de soleil, plein de vin allait connaître une telle destinée. D'ailleurs, tu m'as toujours promis de me raconter comment tu avais fait fortune, mais tu ne t'es jamais exécuté.

– Jamais eu le temps et cette histoire ne me concerne pas seul. Je suis toujours lié par le sceau du secret.

– Même 15 ans après, cela m'étonne, dit Rose, tu ne m'as jamais raconté non plus comment tu es devenu Lord, même à moi, ta plus vieille amie. Pourtant, tu n'es jamais avare pour raconter tes histoires.

– Enfin, il est sans doute venu le temps d'expliquer cela, se fit désirer Jack, je crois bien que toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette histoire sont retombées dans l'anonymat sauf une.

– La Reine ? Mais on sait déjà qu'elle t'a fait Lord, sans jamais en connaître la raison, s'écria Harper, serait-ce si graveleux ?

– Oh non, la partie scabreuse ne concerne pas la Reine, fit mystérieusement Jack alors que Ianto s'approchait subrepticement des fauteuils où se reposaient les compagnons du Lord.

– Allons Jack, raconte-nous ton histoire, arrête de te faire prier ! maugréa Owen, faisant signe à Ianto de s'asseoir près de lui, en profitant pour se rapprocher de sa fiancée. Jones se fera un plaisir de tout noter pour tes mémoires. Ianto, vous avez bien un cahier pour prendre note de ce qu'il va nous raconter ?

– Oui, dit le jeune homme en sortant de sa veste un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir et un crayon mine. Mais j'ai une question avant que vous ne commenciez, Sir.

– Je suis tout ouïe, mon cher Ianto, pour toi, toujours.

– Est-ce une histoire qui convienne aux jeunes oreilles ?

– Hum, j'entends que mon précepteur prend très au sérieux ses attributions. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je crains que Steven soit d'un âge trop tendre pour entendre les frasques de jeunesse de son père. Je me demande même si Toshiko n'est pas trop jeune pour entendre cette histoire.

– Jack ! s'écria-t-elle en riant, je suis adulte maintenant. Et puis, ce serait la première fois que tu chercherais à protéger mes oreilles de tes histoires.

– Elle a raison, dit Owen en souriant à son ami, tu ne lui as jamais vraiment caché ton inconduite.

– Vrai ! Cela doit provenir de l'influence de ce cher précepteur. Il m'a fait tourner la tête.

– Ah, si ce n'était que la tête ! murmura Owen à l'oreille de Toshiko qui sourit gênée pour le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas goûter la plaisanterie.

Il baissait la tête, elle fut surprise cependant de le voir se redresser et rétorquer.

– Vous me prêtez une influence que je n'ai pas, malheureusement pour moi. Car elle me serait bien utile pour vous convaincre de cesser vos allusions.

– Oh oh, il se rebelle, commenta Owen, mezza-voce.

Il profitait de l'échange à demi-moqueur entre Jack et Ianto pour serrer de près sa fiancée, sans manquer à la bienséance.

– Impossible, répliqua Harkness, en posant une main joueuse à quelques pouces seulement de la sienne, je n'ai pas promis que je te séduirais par ma seule présence, le nectar de mes paroles doit te subjuguer également.

Jones roula des yeux d'un air dégoûté, mais néanmoins amusé. Il entraîna Steven avec Miss Tyler pour coucher le jeune garçon. Owen et Toshiko tentèrent de faire parler Jack mais celui-ci voulait attendre que son précepteur et son amie reviennent.

– Sers-nous des rafraîchissements, Toshiko, à moins que tu ne préfères du thé. Demande à Gwen d'apporter des douceurs. J'ai envie de sucrerie, à moins que mon médecin n'y voie un inconvénient.

– Pas le moindre, dit Owen, fort friand des gâteaux que concoctait leur cuisinière hors pair. D'ailleurs elle pourra donner sa version des événements, tu la connais depuis cette époque, n'est-ce pas ?

– Évidemment, d'ailleurs, cette histoire est liée à la manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrés.

– Jack, ce suspens est intenable, s'écria Toshiko, ravie cependant qu'il lui veuille bien raconter une de ses histoires dont il gardait jalousement le secret.

Jack aimait se raconter mais certaines de ses aventures étaient toujours restées secrètes, jamais il n'avait parlé de la manière dont il avait été fait Lord. On savait seulement que la Reine l'avait anobli pour service rendu, sans en connaître la raison.

De nombreuses hypothèses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres couraient sur son compte, qu'il avait été l'amant de la princesse Alice ou du prince Édouard, voire de la Reine elle-même après le décès de son époux le prince consort, Albert de Saxe-Cobourg. Mais Jack répondait à chacune de ces rumeurs d'un mince sourire et changeait de sujet. Owen et Toshiko maîtrisaient difficilement leur envie d'en savoir plus.

Gwen arriva, portant un lourd plat de friandise, au moment où Ianto Jones revenait des étages en compagnie de Rose qui l'appréciait visiblement. Jack s'était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil favori et avait conservé un siège à ses côtés, qu'il offrit à son bibliothécaire qui s'installa avec carnet et stylo, prêt à prendre au vol les paroles de son maître.

– Bien, tout le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir commencer.

– Attendez, Lord Jack, moi aussi, je veux entendre ce que vous allez dire, cela me concerne aussi après tout.

Jack soupira mais fit signe à Gwen de prendre place à son tour.

– C'était quelques mois après que nos chemins se soient séparés, commença Jack, alors que son regard s'évadait au-delà de son cercle d'amis, Rose voulait rejoindre sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il nous avait laissés à Londres.

– Enfin, tu l'as quitté toi aussi, dit Rose en le ramenant à la réalité.

– Bien sûr, j'en avais assez de ne pas voir mon amour être payé de retour. Toi comme moi, savons qu'il n'a jamais eu qu'une seule amante, l'aventure et qu'un seul amour, la liberté. Il n'aurait jamais pu être heureux ni avec toi, ni avec moi. Pourtant, ce que je t'en ai voulu. J'ai rejeté la faute de son départ sur toi, refusant ma part de responsabilité.

– Oh Jack, dit Rose d'un ton désolé, j'ignorais que toi aussi tu l'avais aimé.

– Qui ne le pourrait ? dit-il en chassant les larmes qui étaient apparues à l'évocation de ce temps désormais révolu. Son cœur, son âme brûlante pourrait inspirer les plus fous des poètes, enflammer les comédiens. Par sa seule présence, il inspire un formidable sentiment.

– Il te manque ? demanda Rose.

– Comme à toi, même si j'ai comblé ce manque avec d'autres. Il s'est échappé à jamais avec un morceau de mon cœur.

– Heureusement qu'il cicatrise vite, persifla Owen, car au rythme où tu vas, tu devrais ne plus avoir de cœur battant dans ta poitrine.

Jack le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre.

– Le plus dur est de ne pas savoir où il se trouve, ce qu'il fait, de quel horizon il se délecte aujourd'hui. Pourtant, j'ai visité ce monde, j'en ai sillonné les mers et les routes pour le retrouver sans jamais en avoir eu cette joie.

– Moi, je suis restée, fit Rose en essuyant ses yeux, je n'ai pas bougé. Je l'ai attendu. J'ai attendu en vain qu'il revienne mais...

– Nous sommes comme des orphelins sans lui, dit Jack, mais nous avons survécu. Tu as retrouvé ta mère, elle te manquait tant, tu te souviens.

– Je ne dirais pas cela aujourd'hui, dit Rose en souriant à travers ses larmes, elle régente toute la maison plus durement que Gwen.

– Impossible, fit Jack, Gwen est un cas unique, une entité capable à la fois de régir une maison, médire de son maître et séduire son mari.

– Avouez que ce sont mes compétences qui font que vous me gardez près de vous, dit Gwen en fronçant des sourcils.

– C'est plutôt parce que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Jack mordant. J'ai trop peur que tu me frappes.

– Tout Lord que vous êtes, Sir, n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes et ni d'où vous venez !

– C'est bien grâce à toi, si je ne me suis pas perdu. Sans toi, je pense que je serais sûrement ruiné, sans ami et sans fortune.

– Tu en reviens à ton histoire, enfin, dit Owen étouffant un bâillement affecté, je compte dormir un peu cette nuit, tu sais.

– Très bien ! fit Jack en roulant des yeux presque aussi bien que Ianto Jones. Lorsque le Docteur est parti, Rose et moi nous nous sommes séparés. Une visite en Afrique noire nous avait appris la dure vie là-bas et pourvus en diamants d'une qualité rare. Il ne me fut pas difficile de faire mon nid dans un monde demi-mondain, où je profitais alors de ma jeunesse, de ma beauté et des plaisirs qui s'offraient à moi. Je brûlais ma vie dans les endroits les plus singuliers afin d'échapper à la douleur de vous avoir tous les deux perdus.

– Cet homme était un sentimental, glissa Owen à Ianto qui prenait note sur note, ne l'oubliez pas.

– Donc, accentua Jack en dardant un regard glacial sur son médecin qui étouffa un rire narquois, je dérivais entre deux vins, entre deux corps sans savoir où je m'éveillerais le lendemain.

– Pour sûr, cela a bien changé ! Maintenant, vous couchez dans votre chambre, fit Gwen accompagnée des rires railleurs d'Owen.

– Chut, Gwen, enfin, tu me gâches mes effets. Bref, une nuit où j'étais particulièrement noir, saoul comme un russe, je rentrais chez moi et suis tombé sur cette jeune femme.

– Jeune fille, à l'époque, je n'étais pas encore mariée.

– C'est vrai, tu ne connaissais pas encore ce cher Rhys, il aurait été choqué par ta vie d'alors.

– Lord Jack ! s'offusqua la femme de charge.

– Alors, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à la vindicte de la jeune femme, je rentrais à mon logis, une chambre d'hôtel miteuse mais suffisante pour le peu de nuits que j'y passais. Je tombais de sommeil et d'alcool mais mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque j'entendis un hurlement glaçant. Vous connaissez tous l'organe puissant de Gwen, mais imaginez cela centuplé par la peur et la rage. Même aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais entendu une femme jurer de cette manière ! Pas même dans les bordels les plus grossiers de la cité.

– Tu exagères, Jack, Gwen n'est pas aussi vulgaire ! fit Toshiko avec un regard surpris sur son amie qui rougissait, les yeux fulminants.

– Elle pourrait bien te surprendre, elle a un vocabulaire très imagé qui ferait pâlir un marin en bordée. D'ailleurs, elle n'en pense pas moins en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ma chère Gwen ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas l'incendier.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Jack, attirant à nouveau toute l'attention sur lui, je l'entendis à travers les murs de ma pauvre chambre. Malgré les brumes de l'alcool ou plutôt à cause d'elles, cela m'exaspéra. Je me précipitais dans sa chambre pour la trouver aux prises avec deux ruffians qui tentaient de la faire taire et accessoirement de la culbuter dans son lit. Elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Je me ruais sur l'un et lui écrasait la tête contre un mur, le sonnant pour le compte. Le second sortit un couteau que je retournais facilement contre lui, en plein dans le gras du ventre. Gwen ne cessait de les invectiver et leur décocha deux coups de pieds dans leurs attributs virils, j'en eus mal pour eux. Ils auraient certainement préféré un toucher plus doux. Je la maîtrisais à son tour et les fit évacuer rapidement, les menaçant de lâcher la furie sur eux s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas un petit peu plus. En un clin d'œil, ils décampèrent. J'en profitais pour m'asseoir sur le lit, la tête me tournait mais je ne lâchais pas la demoiselle qui, sous l'effet de mon sauvetage, m'était tombée dans les bras. Ravi de l'aubaine, je profitais de la situation...

– Jack ! s'écria Gwen, écarlate, alors que tous les regards convergeaient sur elle, inutile de...

– Finalement, je m'endormis dans ses bras, finit-il malgré l'interruption. Depuis le départ du Docteur, je n'avais pas eu une seule nuit de repos, calme, essentielle. Je suis assoupi pour me réveiller au matin, dépouillé de mes maigres possessions, jusqu'à la montre que m'avait offerte mon ami avant son départ.

– Non, s'écrièrent en chœur, Toshiko et Owen qui s'attendaient à tout autre chose.

Jack glissa un regard vers Ianto qui n'avait rien dit et surprit un sourire amusé. Il aimait son histoire visiblement.

– Il ne me restait comme seule fortune mon sourire et mon physique avenant. Cependant je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me servir de cette arme à double tranchant. Le monde est plein de gens qui payeraient pour un si joli corps, dit-il en caressant son torse, mais je préfère me faire aimer autrement que pour de l'argent.

– Mais Jack, elle t'a volé, qu'as-tu fait ? Comment en es-tu arrivé à travailler à son service, Gwen ? Cela partait drôlement mal entre vous.

– Oh, mais écoute mon histoire, Owen, au lieu de m'interrompre sans cesse ! Et toi Gwen, ne sois pas si fière de toi, tu aurais pu tomber sur un tout autre genre de gentilhomme, crois-moi, cela aurait pu mal se terminer.

– Je le sais bien, Jack, dit la jeune femme d'un air contrit en apparence, je savais que je ne risquais rien à voler la bourse d'un homme saoul.

– Qu'as-tu fait alors ? demanda à nouveau Toshiko en posant une main douce sur l'avant-bras de son tuteur qui fusillait du regard une Gwen hilare.

– Cette mésaventure m'a servi de leçon. Elle m'a rappelé que j'étais trop insouciant, trop confiant et surtout, que je n'avais aucun ami dans ce monde où même les personnes les plus avenantes pouvaient se révéler redoutables. Je n'avais aucun soutien dans ce monde, aucune position. Seulement un vagabond, libre mais sans attache. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi à vivre au gré du vent de l'errance. Il me fallait trouver une situation, une situation qui convienne à mon caractère. Pourtant, rien ne me faisait envie, rien ne semblait trouver grâce à mon esprit d'aventure. Finalement, j'embrassais la carrière des armes, l'uniforme me va bien et j'allais retrouver des compagnons d'arme.

– Ne me dis pas que c'est uniquement ce qui a justifié ton engagement dans l'armée, s'écria Owen.

– À 20 ans, sans famille, c'est l'église ou les armes et tu sais comme moi combien le noir ne me sied pas du tout.

– Tu aurais fait un très mauvais homme d'église, non l'armée t'allait beaucoup mieux, dit Owen en continuant à interroger son ami pour une fois prolixe sur sa jeunesse.

– J'aurais pu acheter une charge de Lieutenant ou de Capitaine. C'est ainsi qu'on fait dans le monde, mais je n'avais plus assez d'argent grâce à cette demoiselle, il ne me restait qu'un seul diamant. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai servi sous les ordres des chefs les plus renommés. Je n'étais qu'un gamin, d'à peine 20 ans, mais j'avais de l'ambition et de l'intelligence. Et petit à petit, j'ai obtenu des postes de plus en plus intéressants, jusqu'à intégrer, à 24 ans, le poste de Capitaine parmi le corps prestigieux des Gardes de la Reine. Encore que je me demande si je n'ai pas été choisi pour mon physique avantageux ou sous l'avis de certains de mes amis. J'avais à présent une situation, j'étais riche et je pouvais consacrer ma vie à rechercher ce Docteur qui avait changé ma vie en me disant de la vivre.

Cependant, l'ennui me guettait. Garder une reine qui ne s'autorisait que peu de sorties depuis son veuvage n'est pas si enthousiasmant finalement. Je revins à mes démons, le jeu, la boisson, les rencontres au gré de mon envie. Inutile de dire que j'aurais pu tout perdre, si je n'avais pas à nouveau rencontré cette femme.

Il montra Gwen qui souriait malicieusement.

– Encore, s'écria Owen.

– Oui, encore, Gwen est l'agent du destin, l'aiguillon qui m'a permis de changer le cours indolent de ma vie. Elle fut l'instigatrice à son corps défendant, d'un nouveau changement pour moi.

– Vous me gâtez, Lord Jack, j'en suis toute retournée.

– Mais non, tu es ma divine providence, mon porte-bonheur, sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu le déclic qui m'a poussé à reprendre la maîtrise de mon destin. Elle a été aussi à l'origine de ma bonne fortune.

– Mais comment ? demanda Owen, d'un ton surpris.

– Ce fut le hasard qui me remit sur sa route, je l'ai tout de suite reconnue, si fière, si rebelle. Elle ne m'a évidemment pas remis, si différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu deux ans auparavant. Durant quelques jours, je l'ai observée. Elle vivait de rapines et d'escroqueries, une fieffée coquine. Je m'aperçus bien vite qu'elle s'occupait de jeunes orphelins, des enfants malheureusement abandonnés dans la rue et qu'elle protégeait de son mieux. Je l'ai suivie de nombreuses fois, sans que ni elle, ni sa suite, ne s'en aperçoive. Je savais où elle logeait, d'où elle régnait sur son petit monde. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

La maison qu'elle occupait avait l'air d'une ruine extérieurement, mais l'intérieur était joliment tenu, mieux que certaines demeures aristocratiques. Gwen a toujours aimé son confort et savait régenter la petite bande qui vivait à ses côtés. C'était une maison qui abritait cependant toutes sortes de gens. Et en m'y rendant pour confronter ma jeune voleuse et accessoirement récupérer ma montre qui ornait son joli cou depuis qu'elle me l'avait volée, je fus le témoin d'un drôle de manège. Cette montre me vient de notre ami, chère Rose, tu te souviens, dit-il en lui montrant l'objet dont la chaîne dépassait de sa poche. Je voulais la récupérer à toute force. Bref, j'étais devant cette maison, caché dans un porche, cherchant le courage de venir lui parler, quand j'assistais à un bien étrange ballet. Des hommes qui masquaient leur visage surveillaient la rue avec attention. De ma cachette, j'observais leur comportement qui avait attisé ma curiosité. Je voulus découvrir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils cachaient ainsi. Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion secrète. Et cela m'intriguait au plus au point. Ce que j'appris fut à l'aune de mon étonnement.

Il marqua une pause oratoire afin de jauger son auditoire. Tous, même Gwen, qui pourtant connaissait cette histoire pour l'avoir vécue, étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, ce qui flattait amplement son ego, pourtant déjà bien conséquent. Il reprit bientôt.

– Ces hommes se réunissaient dans la maison où vivait Gwen et ils complotaient entre eux. Il est notoire que les complots à Londres sont légions, mais ces quinze hommes réunis à ce moment-là avaient de bien sombres projets pour ma Reine. Ils envisageaient de l'assassiner pour asseoir un successeur malléable sur le trône. La vie de Victoria n'avait plus été menacée depuis son couronnement au rang de Majesté Impériale, comme si cela lui accordait un droit supplémentaire pour exercer sa domination sur le peuple. J'écoutais tout, jetant sur un papier les noms des comploteurs que je connaissais pour les côtoyer dans l'entourage de Sa Majesté.

Je notais avec attention tous les préparatifs de leurs projets, faire assassiner la Reine par un homme inconnu, présent à la réunion et se partager le pouvoir à sa mort. J'appris également le jour où ils comptaient agir, la date de son cinquantième anniversaire, celui où elle devait obligatoirement apparaître au peuple, et se rendre à la cathédrale Saint-Paul. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Comment des hommes qui lui avaient juré fidélité pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi veules, aussi mesquins envers Sa Majesté ?

Le destin m'avait poussé vers Gwen et permit de découvrir ce complot avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'avais quelques jours devant moi pour faire échouer ce projet sordide. Je gravais dans ma mémoire leurs visages réjouis par la perspective de tuer une des femmes les plus extraordinaires de notre siècle. Le salut de la Reine reposait sur mes épaules et je connaissais le visage de celui qui allait attenter à sa vie. J'étais seul, je ne pouvais rien faire à ce moment-là, mais je comptais bien informer mon Colonel de cela. J'en avais assez appris, je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'informations. Je revins alors sur mes pas, ce fut à ce moment-là que je fus assailli par une armée de petits galopins, ces mêmes gamins que Gwen protégeait. Ils avaient dû me voir lors de mes précédentes investigations car ils m'amenèrent auprès de leur protectrice, pieds et poings liés.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous battre contre des gamins des rues ? Je vous le déconseille fortement, car à peine vous vous débarrassez de l'un d'entre eux que trois autres vous sautent dessus. J'arrivais donc aux pieds de leur adorable maîtresse, Gwen Cooper. Je vis qu'elle me reconnut assez facilement une fois face à face. Elle avait l'air à la fois embarrassée et en colère, oui, tout à fait comme aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme fulminait sous les yeux des amis de Jack Harkness, atterrée de voir le Lord raconter ainsi leur rencontre, fort embarrassante, en effet. Jack reprit, l'œil étincelant d'humour.

– Je me tenais face à elle, couvert de meurtrissures et de griffures. C'est qu'ils pouvaient être mauvais, ces gamins perdus, auxquels elle accordait ses soins et je retenais à grand peine mon exaspération. En effet, elle retardait la mission que je m'étais confié. La conspiration que j'avais découverte allait réussir à supprimer notre Reine bien-aimée, si cette jeune fille s'opposait à moi. Pourtant, ma mission ne souffrait aucun délai.

Je tentais d'argumenter avec elle, cherchant le point sensible sur lequel appuyer pour qu'elle me relâche. Cependant, je dus certainement me montrer trop entreprenant, car elle me fit jeter à la cave, sans autre forme de procès. Je me retrouvais dans une pièce malpropre, qui ne devait pas avoir connu l'usage du balai depuis le jour de sa construction. J'étais enfermé, à nouveau dépouillé, car elle n'avait pas oublié de me faire les poches et je n'avais aucun espoir de m'en sortir. Je passais dans ce lieu, deux jours et deux nuits pendant lesquels je tentais de m'enfuir, d'amadouer mes geôliers, sans succès.

Je manquais d'arguments de toute évidence. Je voyais les heures défiler grâce à un vasistas qui m'offrait un peu de soleil le matin et un souffle glacial la nuit. Je commençais à sentir aussi mauvais que cette cave, affamé, assoiffé et surtout désespéré. En bon soldat, j'avais appris que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas, je l'offrais volontiers à la Reine. Mais je désespérais à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait être sauvée par ma faute.

Je ressassais les mêmes événements, tentant de recréer le fil. Si j'avais pu éviter les gamins, si j'étais parti plus tôt, si j'avais été plus aimable avec Gwen... que de si qui tournaient dans mon pauvre crâne et mettait ma raison à mal.

Épuisé, sale et puant, je n'étais pas en très bonne forme et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger si je restais dans ce trou. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout, m'échapper alors qu'ils viendraient pour m'apporter ma maigre pitance. Quelle pitié, lorsqu'on sait avec quel talent notre Gwen cuisine !

Enfin, il fallait que je sorte par tous les moyens. Ce n'étaient que des gosses, certes, mais ma position était désespérée. Il fallait que je m'évade, tant pis pour ceux qui se trouveraient sur mon chemin. À l'aide d'un morceau de métal trouvé au sol, je me confectionnais une dague, qui allait être mon viatique pour la liberté. Une fois armé, je me cachais non loin de la porte et je hurlais à plein poumon, pas un appel, non, mais un cri déchirant comme si la mort venait me cueillir. J'ai toujours eu un certain talent, mais là, je brûlais les planches. Quelqu'un descendit à toute vitesse et pénétra dans mon antre. C'était un petit gamin, maigre, les cheveux roux échevelés, un peu comme Ewen, là, qui se cache pour entendre ce que j'ai à raconter. Assieds-toi mon garçon près du feu, tu seras mieux que dans les courants d'airs.

Ewen arriva, penaud de s'être fait ainsi remarquer. Il s'assit sur les pierres de l'âtre sous le regard grondeur de Ianto qui le tançait des yeux. Le gamin baissa la tête et Jack put poursuivre.

– Alors que je me croyais prêt à égorger quiconque se mettait en travers de mon chemin, je n'en eus pas le cœur. Il était si petit, si jeune. J'attendis qu'il passe devant moi et l'attrapait dans mes bras, faisant tonner ma voix. Il tremblait de peur, il suait d'angoisse et gigotait comme un beau diable. Mais je ne le lâchais pas, au contraire, je le calais tout hurlant sous mon bras pour remonter les marches. Ses cris attirèrent Miss Cooper qui m'accueillit dans le couloir ouvrant sur l'escalier de la cave. Nous étions seuls, j'avais eu de la chance, elle avait envoyé son escadron à la pêche aux bourses bourgeoises.

J'aurais pu la menacer de faire du mal au garçon, j'aurais pu la menacer de la tuer, mais je ne fis rien de tout cela. Je posais le gamin qui me fit une grimace et fila dans les jupes de sa protectrice.

– Je pars, annonçais-je bravement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à vos jeux et attendre d'y passer. Que tu me voles une fois, passe encore, que tu m'affames, très bien, mais j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire que de crever dans ton cul de basse fosse !

– Quoi par exemple ? Notez qu'elle est toujours aussi fière et mal embouchée, même aujourd'hui.

– Eh bien ma présence est nécessaire au palais, près de la Reine. Je dois aller la voir.

– La Reine, rien que cela ? se moqua-t-elle, remarquez qu'elle n'a toujours pas perdu cette habitude. Vous n'êtes qu'un vagabond, sans le sou.

– Je suis Capitaine de la Garde personnelle de Sa Majesté et ma présence est requise chaque jour. Je ne pense pas que mon absence soit passée inaperçue. Ce n'est certainement qu'une question de jours avant que la garde ne vienne me rechercher ici.

– Tu n'es pourtant pas Écossais pourtant !

– Non, c'est ma valeur qui m'a permis d'occuper ce poste, grâce à toi en réalité.

– Comment ? m'interrogea-t-elle, visiblement démontée.

– La dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'avais touché le fond, suffisamment pour trouver l'impulsion nécessaire pour remonter à la surface et me créer une existence. Que tu aies été la raison qui m'a redonné goût à la vie, ne te donne pas le droit de me l'ôter. Alors maintenant, je pars et ne t'avise pas de m'en empêcher !

Je dus lui paraître suffisamment sérieux pour qu'elle me laisse partir sans rien dire, mais sans me rendre mes affaires. Je m'en fichais, je devais prévenir la Reine du danger qui la guettait.

Je regagnais ma garnison dans un état indescriptible. Personne ne voulut croire à mon histoire de conspiration, je n'avais rien pour appuyer mes dires. Mon supérieur mit cela sur le compte de la boisson et j'écopais de deux jours de cachot pour être rentré déguenillé. On ne badine pas avec l'honneur de l'uniforme dans la Garde royale. Mon sort fut certes plus doux que dans la cave de Gwen. Néanmoins, personne ne croyait à mon histoire et l'heure de l'attentat approchait.

Mon Colonel vint lui-même m'assigner la mission de protéger la Reine. Mon assurance avait tout de même mis quelques doutes dans sa caboche d'Écossais et il jugea plus prudent de garantir la protection de Sa Majesté avec votre serviteur. J'assistais à toute la cérémonie dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Je croyais voir apparaître derrière chaque porte, chaque pilier de la cathédrale St Paul, l'assassin promis, d'autant que nombre des conspirateurs entouraient Sa Majesté.

Mais rien, personne ne menaça ma Reine qui jugea mon comportement inquiétant. Cela l'amusait cependant, elle m'appréciait beaucoup. Je ne relâchais pas ma garde pour son bien.

Au sortir de la cathédrale, je le vis enfin, menaçant Sa Majesté de la gueule de son arme. Prêt comme jamais, je me jetais au-devant de la balle meurtrière et pris pour elle le projectile qui lui eut été fatal. Je m'écroulais sous l'impact, cette douleur, mes amis, fut à peine adoucie par la certitude de l'avoir sauvée. En un clin d'œil, la Reine fut emportée par sa fidèle garde. L'assassin, qui cherchait à vider son arme sur mon corps pantelant, fut maîtrisé par une cohorte de gamins qui le désarmèrent et le laissèrent pour mort sur le parvis vidé par la panique. Je me relevais péniblement et une main secourable vint alléger mon calvaire. Cette petite chipie de Gwen était venue assister à la messe donnée pour le cinquantenaire de la Reine et avait permis l'arrestation de l'assassin. Je lui tombais tout sanglant dans les bras et me réveillait que six jours plus tard.

Ne prenez jamais une balle dans la poitrine, c'est un véritable cauchemar pour guérir, je vous assure ! Mon Colonel fut bien embarrassé, car j'avais eu raison finalement. Je mis plusieurs mois à me remettre et je reçus plusieurs fois la visite de la Reine dans ma chambre de convalescence. Elle voulait comprendre et je ne savais comment lui expliquer. Je lui racontais tout depuis le début. C'était comme parler à une mère aimante et compréhensive. Elle me promit que je serais récompensé si je pouvais lui prouver mes dires. Il lui fallait des noms, ceux que j'avais notés, ceux que j'avais oubliés dans cette inconscience qui m'avait engluée pendant six jours. Devant mon désarroi, la Reine m'embrassa, comme une mère et je me sentis enfin accepté quelque part. Pour elle, je ferais tout.

Une semaine supplémentaire de convalescence plus tard et je partis à la recherche de Gwen Cooper, non plus pour cette montre mais pour les preuves. Impossible cette fois de mettre la main dessus, elle se terrait, avertie par ses gamins que je la recherchais, elle m'évitait. J'avais beau dire que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, ma seule présence les faisait fuir. À moins que cela ne tienne à mon uniforme flambant neuf de Colonel, une bien jolie promotion dont j'avais envie de lui faire profiter. Mais je ne la trouvais nulle part. Elle sait se faire discrète quand elle le souhaite. J'ai cru qu'elle avait quitté la ville. Je laissais donc de l'argent aux gamins et un message pour elle, qu'elle me contacte quand elle serait de retour, car j'avais encore besoin de ses services.

Elle n'avait pas quitté la ville, cependant. Car lorsque je rentrais au bercail, elle m'apparut au détour d'une ruelle et m'accompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Elle savait très bien ce que je voulais, je savais ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter. Elle me tendit le papier qu'elle m'avait dérobé sans un mot. Encore une fois, elle avait un effet positif sur ma vie. Tous les noms des hommes qui trahissaient Sa Majesté étaient sur ce note. Elle aurait pu partir mais elle resta dans mon petit appartement, inspectant le moindre détail, reniflant en découvrant l'état de ma cuisine de célibataire peu soigneux.

– Merci pour ce document, cela va sûrement avoir des répercussions dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir.

– De rien, ce fut un plaisir.

– Merci aussi pour avoir appréhendé l'assassin. Je préfère quand tes gamins s'occupent de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ils sont redoutables.

– Ce sont des gamins des rues, ils n'ont pas le choix, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ils doivent se battre pour leur survie.

– Ton accent, tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

– Je viens de Swansea, à 30 lieues de Cardiff.

– Galloise, cela explique le mauvais caractère.

– Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, se défendit-elle, je suis juste entière, enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit, ça et le fait que je parle trop.

– Pourquoi es-tu revenue, je lui demandais doucement.

– Parce que ce que tu as dit m'a touchée. Je t'ai vraiment aidé ?

– Oui, ma belle, une véritable corde jetée à un noyé ! Tu m'as permis deux fois de me remettre en selle. Curieusement, tu as une influence positive sur moi, comme une sorte de bonne étoile placée sur mon chemin pour l'éclairer, une muse.

– Là, c'est vous qui parlez trop, a-t-elle répondu en refermant la porte de la chambre sur nous.

J'engageais Gwen pour s'occuper de moi et de mon logis. Elle me portait chance et je lui fus utile pour recommencer une vie qui lui conviendrait mieux. C'était un arrangement entre nous qui nous fut, à tous les deux, profitable ainsi qu'aux orphelins que je pus aider une fois que la Reine eut tenu sa promesse.

Je confiais la liste des conspirateurs à Sa Majesté en personne. Elle put alors confronter tous les traîtres à la couronne et les envoyer moisir en prison. Elle s'entoura de nouveaux conseillers et choisit de me récompenser en m'élevant au rang de Lord par faveur royale. Blackwood me fut offert à cette époque avec toutes les richesses correspondantes à mon nouveau rang. Inutile de vous dire que je remerciais chaleureusement la Reine pour cette faveur mirifique dont la raison était restée secrète jusqu'ici.

J'avais un nom, une situation et de quoi largement en profiter. Cette affaire m'a accordé la confiance de la Reine et je devins l'homme de Sa Majesté, un poste très envié, une personne qui porte sa parole dans des missions délicates. Je lui avais raconté mes voyages, plus jeune et elle a aimé mon avis personnel sur certaines questions, opinion que le Docteur m'a aidée à forger. Elle m'a donné alors les pleins pouvoirs pour négocier en son nom.

Je quittais l'armée et entrepris de voyager pour le compte de l'Empire, entraînant Gwen dans mes missions. Je n'avais guère plus de 25 ans et je vécus pleinement au service de Sa Majesté. J'ai rencontré à nouveau Owen et proposé de devenir mon médecin personnel. Ton coté caustique est l'exact pendant de ma Gwen. Avec vous deux, impossible de me perdre à nouveau dans un dégoût de la vie, dans la solitude. Gwen avait été un choc salutaire, Owen, le ciment qui m'a permis de me consolider, Toshiko que j'ai rencontrée enfant et ma défunte Estelle, celles qui ont permis à mon cœur de s'ouvrir à d'autres émotions. D'un enfant sans famille, sans nom, je prenais ma revanche.

Vous êtes mes amis, ma famille, celle qui s'est créé autour de moi, celle sans laquelle je n'existerais pas, celle que j'aime.

Alors, Maître Jones, as-tu eu le temps d'écrire ma chronique ? demanda Jack, après un moment de silence où chacun s'était regardé avec douceur.

Jack avait raison, ils formaient réellement une famille, qui malgré ses chamailleries avaient des liens très forts. Ils formaient pour l'extérieur une façade respectable, le Lord, sa pupille, son médecin et ses serviteurs. En vivant avec eux depuis quelques semaines, Ianto s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient bien plus proches les uns des autres que cette façade extérieure ne le montrait. Ils usaient souvent de familiarités entre eux, même Gwen envers Jack, sans pour autant perdre en respect.

Le Lord venait de leur raconter une partie infime de sa vie, qu'il supposait dense et complexe, tout comme l'homme qui guettait sa réponse. Ianto acquiesça, continuant de réfléchir. Il lui semblait avoir eu plusieurs vies. Il se mordit les lèvres, désireux de l'interroger sur d'autres épisodes de son passé, comme son enfance à laquelle il n'avait fait qu'une seule allusion en lui montrant ce daguerréotype avant son accident. Ou bien la manière dont il avait rencontré Owen. Aux regards échangés, cela lui promettait quelque chose de mémorable. Mais Jack donnait déjà le signe du départ. Il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il était à la fois ravi de l'attention que ses compagnons lui avait octroyé et heureux d'avoir éclairci un peu de son passé. Il aimait conserver son mystère, mais quand il les voyait ainsi ouvrir grand les yeux quand il commençait à raconter une histoire, il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à leur insistance. C'était plus fort que lui, il aimait leur faire plaisir. Et pour cela, il était généreux. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre, la soirée avait été édifiante et amusante comme seul Jack pouvait le garantir.

oOoOo

Jones, enfin couché, se trouvait épuisé par cette veille instructive, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Lord. Il était un homme sans position au départ qui, à force d'ambition et de chance, s'était créé une vie. Ils n'étaient pas si différents après tout. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son comportement s'était quelque peu assagi dernièrement. L'épisode du baiser volé brillait encore dans sa mémoire avec acuité. Mais Jack Harkness adoptait depuis peu un comportement vertueux. Il avait promis de ne plus le toucher sans sa permission, se rappela-t-il. D'ailleurs, pendant ses semaines de convalescence, Ianto avait remarqué que si le Lord l'entourait d'attentions, toujours prêt à l'aider ou le distraire, il ne l'approchait plus avec la même facilité. Il mettait de la distance entre eux et le jeune homme en concevait un curieux sentiment, comme si cela lui manquait.

Pourtant, dès que le Lord trouvait un public, l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître, réapparaissait plein de gouaille, de séduction et d'impertinence. Cette facette de lui, lui faisait moins peur désormais. Il avait appris à l'apprécier finalement, au point où vivre sans lui, lui semblerait terne et sans saveur, comme un plat auquel il manque l'assaisonnement. Il s'endormit bientôt, la tête pleine d'images d'un Jack jeune et fringuant à la recherche de Gwen dans les rues de Londres.

Jack, quant à lui, eut plus de difficultés à s'endormir. Lui aussi repensait à son histoire et à ce qu'il avait voulu transmettre à travers celle-ci. Il avait voulu signifier que les gens qu'il acceptait auprès de lui, devenaient des membres de sa famille. Il avait voulu faire comprendre à Ianto Jones qu'il était un membre de cette famille désormais. Bon Dieu, il avait vu couler son sang, vu sa douleur, subi sa colère. Il pensait bien trop à lui en ce moment. Il s'attachait un peu trop à cet homme pour son bien. Il se resservit un dernier verre de brandy. Le sommeil le fuyait comme toujours, alors qu'il pensait encore, à son secrétaire particulier, comme si le manque alors qu'il était si proche, le lui rendait plus précieux. Il descendit finalement dans son bureau. Il avait un courrier à terminer avant de l'envoyer demain par la diligence.

Il s'endormit finalement dans cette pièce, les pieds sur le bureau, le corps à l'aise dans son fauteuil de cuir attendant le lever du jour. Celui-ci lui apporterait à nouveau la présence de Jones à ses côtés, présence qui lui devenait de plus en plus nécessaire, vitale même. À croire qu'il en était épris, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, des siècles presque. Les passions les plus flamboyantes ont toujours une fin cependant et il avait peur que cette amitié naissante entre eux ne s'étiole dans le temps.

* * *

**Fin de la partie deux.**

* * *

A suivre...


	14. où Jack retrouve des amis

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

NB Maj du 08/11/10

* * *

**Partie Trois **

**Chapitre Un : où Jack retrouve des amis...

* * *

  
**

Les toits de Westminster étaient gris dans le petit matin brumeux, jaunâtre de fog, de fumées de charbon et de mauvais réveil. Ianto regardait par la fenêtre de l'hôtel particulier de Lord Harkness. Il était de retour dans la capitale, là où il avait vécu presque quinze ans. Cela lui rappelait à la fois de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Ses parents n'étaient pas très loin, il pouvait sans doute se fendre d'une petite visite. Cela risquerait cependant de tourner à l'interrogatoire. Où travaillait-il ? Avec qui ? Mangeait-il à sa faim? Il imaginait très bien sa mère et sa sœur lui tourner autour afin de tout connaître de sa nouvelle vie à Blackwood.

La cicatrice fraîche à son front les affolerait sûrement alors que son père aurait nécessairement un reniflement sardonique en le regardant. Il avait un peu changé depuis son départ, il s'était étoffé au grand air de Blackwood, ce qui avait nécessité un changement de garde-robe. Ce serait sans doute cela qui gênerait le plus son père. Le fait que son fils ait eu besoin des services d'un autre tailleur devrait le chagriner à défaut de s'intéresser à sa santé. Finalement, il devrait certainement leur rendre une petite visite.

Travailler au manoir lui avait fait le plus grand bien, il avait repris des forces après son accident dont il paraissait bien remis. Après sa convalescence, il avait repris son service auprès de Steven et des autres enfants, ajoutant de longues promenades dans la lande pour reprendre des forces. Il passa la main sur la marque qui lui resterait toujours de cet accident. Elle était rose, encore sensible, courant du côté extérieur du front jusqu'au sourcil droit. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal de temps en temps mais cela restait supportable.

Ils étaient arrivés au cours de la nuit après avoir voyagé quatre jours. Cela lui rappelait son précédent voyage aller, qui s'était déroulé sous des aspects bien moins riants. Ils avaient fait le trajet de Blackwood à Londres en calèche afin d'assister à la clôture parlementaire. C'était une obligation pour le Lord de paraître à la dernière session des Chambres réunies devant la Reine. Celle-ci ne se montrait guère à présent et Ianto se félicitait de pouvoir assister à cette cérémonie et apercevoir sa souveraine.

Lord Jack n'avait cessé de parader durant tout le voyage pendant lesquels ils s'étaient arrêté dans de meilleures auberges que celles qui l'avait accueilli durant son précédant voyage. Ianto avait apprécié à juste titre de ne pas traverser à nouveau le bras de mer. Cela lui avait évité d'être malade comme un chien en face du Lord. La calèche qui les avait emmenés était bien plus confortable que les diligences qu'il avait empruntées trois mois seulement auparavant. Cela faisait déjà un trimestre qu'il était au service de Jack Harkness et il s'était tant habitué au manoir et ses habitants que cela lui paraissait faire plus longtemps, presque des années.

Il trouvait à Blackwood suffisamment pour son bonheur, des occupations nombreuses et une compagnie des plus agréables. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le Lord qui se reposait dans une bergère tendue de velours bleu. Comme lui, il ressentait les effets du voyage et de la courte nuit. Ils étaient arrivés durant la nuit et Rhys avait bien gagné son repos après avoir conduit pendant le voyage. Le lord devait se rendre à dix heures du matin à la session parlementaire et son réveil semblait avoir été difficile. Cela se voyait aux cernes bistres sous ses yeux, son teint quelque peu chiffonné et les bâillements dont il ponctuait sa lecture. Ewen qui les avait accompagné également venait de leur apporter café, viennoiserie fraîchement préparées par la femme de charge et le courrier.

Ianto avait ouvert toutes les lettres sauf l'une d'elle, parfumée et au liseré rouge qui Jack lui avait arraché des mains, un poulet qu'il dévorait maintenant des yeux.

Jones se resservit un café, c'était un breuvage qui lui plaisait beaucoup et s'attela à sa tâche, lire tout le courrier. Il y avait quantité d'invitations qui dataient de la saison dernière. Il fallait qu'il rédige des excuses pour l'absence du lord. Il les mit de côté, et les nouvelles plus fraîches de l'autre. Adam Smith avait envoyé un courrier les invitant à venir lui rendre visite, il avait des informations à leur faire partager sur Lady Harkness.

- Ianto, est-ce intéressant ? demanda le Lord en remarquant ses sourcils froncés par la lecture.

- Adam nous demande de venir le voir pour nous faire part des conclusions de son enquête. Il a poussé très loin ses investigations, répondit le jeune homme en relevant la tête de son tas de courrier, dois-je lui répondre que cela est possible demain ?

- Non, aujourd'hui, je veux savoir ce qu'il a trouvé sur Suzie le plus tôt possible. Nous n'allons pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire à Londres de toute manière. Le mariage de Toshiko approche et j'aimerais assister aux derniers préparatifs.

- Très bien, je lui fais parvenir un message par Ewen, à quelle heure souhaitez-vous lui rendre visite ?

- Disons 16 h, non, 17h, l'heure du thé.

- Bien, Sir. Dois-je faire préparer la calèche pour le parlement ?

- Allons, nous avons encore quelques minutes, sers-moi encore un café, avant que tu ne boives tout.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit le jeune homme contrit, avant de lui servir la dernière tasse. Il est excellent.

- Surtout revigorant, idéal pour tenir tout le long de cette journée que je sens bien laborieuse. Tu m'accompagnes, mais tu resteras dans l'antichambre. A moins que tu ne préfères surveiller les débats du haut du poulailler.

- Le public a le droit de voir les délibérations ? demanda Ianto en haussant un sourcil d'un mouvement étudié que Jack trouva séduisant.

- Uniquement les plus importantes, comme la reine sera présente, j'imagine que le poulailler sera plein. Un peu comme l'opéra. D'ailleurs...

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- J'espère que tu as pensé à réserver ma loge. Ce serait dommage de manquer La Bohème à cause d'un oubli.

- j'ai fait le nécessaire, Monsieur, dit-il en lui souriant, sans doute la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en arrivant à Londres. C'est une chance que vous ayez une loge à votre nom.

- Privilège de rang, mon cher Ianto, rien de plus. Très bien, demande la calèche, nous partons.

Le Lord glissa la lettre qu'il venait de terminer de lire dans sa poche. Il avait convenu lorsque le jeune homme avait pris ses fonctions que les courriers qui paraissaient ostensiblement personnels devaient lui revenir sans avoir été ouvert. Jack avait argué, en plaisantant à demi que cela lui éviterait d'être blessé lorsqu'une dame se ferait trop entreprenante. La personne qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre n'avait pas lésiné sur le parfum qui embaumait toute la pièce, ce qui ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent. Jack avait noté le sourcil levé, interrogateur mais il ne lui avait pas laissé lire. Ce genre de courrier n'était absolument pas pour ses yeux. Même s'il avait confiance en ce jeune homme, il désirait conserver quelques mystères sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec cette personne. Il trouvait amusant la moue qu'il avait eu en ouvrant le poulet, cela valait tous les commentaires.

Ianto lui tendit son manteau et l'aida à l'enfiler comme le ferait le plus stylé des majordomes. Jack le remercia d'un clin d'œil et ils furent partis.

La traversée de Londres encombrée de véhicules fut difficile comme souvent à cette époque de l'année. Elle fut surtout longue et irritante pour le pauvre Ianto qui dut supporter la mauvaise foi de Jack, clamant qu'ils auraient dû partir plus tôt. Il ne savait pas si le lord agissait ainsi pour se plaindre réellement ou pour l'énerver. La seconde hypothèse fonctionnait parfaitement, car à la septième allusion de ce type, il explosa soudain.

- êtes-vous un enfant pour vous plaindre ainsi ? Nous aurions dû partir en avance de toute évidence ! Mais vous étiez à lire votre courrier, n'estimant pas l'heure aussi tardive. Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même !

- Jaloux, Ianto ? Que je reçoive un courrier m'invitant à un rendez-vous auquel tu n'es pas convié.

- je n'en ai cure, rétorqua le jeune homme bougon, je ne savais même pas que vous aviez rendez-vous avec l'expéditrice de ce poulet.

Il reposa son dos contre la banquette, ses yeux se perdirent dans la confusion de la rue animée.

- Ah quel dommage, murmura Jack, je croyais que tu avais de l'intérêt pour moi.

- Non pas le moindre, vous avez le droit d'avoir toutes les activités que vous souhaitez.

- oh, j'ai ton aval, je n'en demandais pas tant, fit Jack d'une voix moqueuse. Enfin, cesse de faire cette tête, ajouta-t-il en venant s'assoir auprès de lui, le prenant par les épaules et le secouant amicalement. Nous sommes à Londres, souris ! C'est autre chose que Blackwood ou Abergavenny malgré tous leurs charmes.

- Je préfère le manoir, c'est tellement plus calme.

- J'en suis sûr, mais moi, j'aime cette cité, à chaque fois que je reviens ici, j'ai l'impression de rajeunir. C'est ici que j'ai passé de nombreuses années, plutôt intéressantes. N'as-tu pas de souvenirs agréables liés à cette ville ? Ta famille est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- oui, fit Ianto en baissant la tête et incapable de lui dire qu'une sourde inquiétude montait en lui.

La dernière fois qu'il avait arpenté ces rues, il était retourné chez son père, ployant sous l'opprobre et le jugement que la société pesait sur lui, un professeur qui avait séduit sa jeune élève et avait tenté de l'enlever. Autant dire qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement de se retrouver dans cette cité aussi magnifique qu'elle soit. Il ferma les yeux, ferma son cœur à ses souvenirs encore trop vifs et releva la tête.

- J'irais voir mes parents cette semaine, sans doute pendant que vous serez occupé par votre rendez-vous. Je ne serais pas absent trop longtemps, seulement le temps d'échanger des nouvelles.

- bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Jack allègrement, tu as le droit de les voir. De plus cela fait presque trois mois que tu ne les as pas vu.

Ianto fut surpris, le Lord faisait souvent preuve de légèreté vis à vis du temps qui passe. Il souffrait d'une singulière difficulté à tout ce qui touchait des dates, des périodes de temps écoulés. Jones le soupçonnait d'être un peu trop sensible à propos de son âge. Pourtant pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il était en pleine santé, peut-être plus vif et plus beau qu'un jeune homme, enrichi par l'expérience. Il avait la ligne svelte de sa jeunesse, étoffée de muscles qui faisaient pâmer demoiselles et gandins. Ses cheveux clairs, drus n'étaient pas encore touchés par la neige de l'âge et ses yeux étaient magnifiquement soulignés de rides d'expressions. En un mot, il était à l'apogée de sa beauté, altier et intouché, un apollon au milieu d'une foule de médiocres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Parlement, surplombé par la tour où une cloche grave sonnait dix heures. Le parvis drainait une armada d'habits noirs, les lords de la chambre se rassemblaient pour assister à la clôture bicamérale en présence de la reine. Ianto et Jack se séparèrent. Jack rejoignit ses pairs pour pénétrer dans la vaste pièce au décorum tout victorien. Ianto monta dans les mezzanines, se préparant à assister à toute la cérémonie.

Il y avait foule sous les hauts plafonds couverts de frises magnifiques, sous-tachées d'or. Filles, épouses et amis des lords qui se rassemblaient en dessous se mêlaient difficilement au peuple, ordonnant aux domestiques de pousser le menu fretin afin de se ménager une vue dégagée sur la salle.

Ianto se glissa discrètement derrière un pilastre. Il discerna aisément Jack Harkness, le seul à porter un habit bleu au milieu d'une mer d'hommes habillés du noir traditionnel des lords. De même, il portait ses cheveux naturels, suscitant la jalousie et l'envie de ceux qui devaient supporter le port si torride de la perruque.

Il sourit et lui adressa un signe amical, cependant perdu comme il l'était parmi la foule, il se doutait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il observa toute la mise en place de la cérémonie de clôture de la session parlementaire. C'était intéressant de voir le gouvernement à l'œuvre. Il reconnut ça et là les personnages les plus influents du royaume depuis le conseiller personnel de la Reine, Harold Saxon au premier Ministre, Lord Salisbury, qui occupait cette charge depuis 1895. Ianto Jones voyait comme dans un étang clair les bancs des lords qui s'approchaient les uns des autres comme portés par des courants invisibles. C'était un spectacle apaisant finalement que la chose de l'Etat.

Il entendit subitement une voix claire derrière lui, qui le figea.

- Ianto Jones ? Que dis-tu, ma mère ? C'est impossible, ici à Londres ?

Il reconnut la voix de Lisa Hallet, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, soudain oppressé par la présence de la jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimé.

- Oui, ma fille. Enfin, il n'a aucune honte à revenir ici après ce qu'il a fait !

- Ah ma mère, il y a des gens malheureusement qui ne souffrent pas de la honte. A sa place, je me serais cachée dans le trou le plus profond que j'aurais pu trouver et j'aurais prié Dieu pour qu'on ne me retrouve jamais. J'espère qu'il ne viendra plus me solliciter. J'en mourrais de honte.

- Oubliez-le, ma chère Lisa, dit une voix masculine, nasillarde dans le dos figé de Ianto qui se cramponnait à la rambarde d'une main blanche.

Il le semblait que le sang avait quitté son visage pour trouver refuge autour de son cœur qui crevait de répondre. Sa tête lui battait, il sentait qu'il allait se trouver mal. Il se força à respirer lentement pour retrouver l'emprise de lui-même. Il se calma et reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Les paroles de l'homme qui lui parvenaient étouffées redevinrent claires, à son grand désarroi.

- ... ce n'est qu'un rat ! Oubliez-le, ma chère. Il n'a plus aucune importance.

- Comment ose-t-il revenir ici ? tonna Mrs Hallet de sa voix ample, qui attira l'attention sur eux. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui, cette pauvre Lisa a été bouleversé par ce scandale. Nous aurions dû appeler la police pour l'emporter. Nous avons toujours été bons pour lui. Et voyez comme il nous remercie ? Il revient ici comme si de rien n'était. Quel toupet !

Ianto sembla reprendre vie, les reproches injustes lui faisaient mal. Il se retourna vers eux pour les affronter. Mais il s'aperçut qu'ils dédaignait le regarder, s'exprimant fort cependant pour qu'il entende leurs paroles mortifiantes. Ils parlaient de lui sans même lui décocher un regard comme s'il n'était qu'un meuble gênant. Il ravala sa colère, il ne voulait pas faire un esclandre. Sa situation était déjà suffisamment compromise. Il s'appuya contre le pilastre et détailla la jeune fille pour laquelle son cœur s'était enflammé. Les qualités dont il l'avait dotée disparaissaient sous les défauts qui lui devenaient soudain apparents.

Avait-elle toujours eu ce menton fier, cette bouche sèche qui se plissait à l'instar de sa mère, ce front à la ressemblance de son père ? Il ne trouvait plus dans sa contemplation de ses traits la beauté qui l'avait tant ébloui. Il voyait la sécheresse de son cœur. Sa volonté cruelle apparaissait dans la manière dont elle poussait son menton en avant. Elle jetait des regards énamourés à un homme fait, plus âgé qu'elle, la prochaine victime sans doute de son charme délétère.

Il soupira et se retourna à nouveau pour suivre la cérémonie, la Reine venait d'entrer et chacun se leva pour la saluer. Son conseiller personnel l'accueillit et l'emmena vers son trône d'où elle commença son discours de clôture.

Ianto observait ce monde qui vivait une des heures essentielles à la bonne marche du royaume, le respect des traditions plus que centenaires. Ses yeux bien malgré lui s'était attaché à une personne qui paraissait s'ennuyer férocement. Il ignora que quelqu'un d'autre que les Hallet l'avait remarqué et grimaçait dans l'ombre.

oOoOo

Jack subissait le discours de la reine avec l'impression que cette torture n'en finirait jamais. Il était présent mais ses pensées étaient attirées par la lettre qu'il avait décachetée ce matin. La personne qui lui avait envoyée ce poulet lui promettait un rendez-vous qu'elle promettait édifiant. Il était impatient que sa corvée s'achevât enfin pour retrouver son cocon familier. Il aimait Londres et son animation sans cesse renouvelée, mais ce supplice n'en finissait pas. Les prérogatives de son rang s'accordaient à ce pensum qu'il détestait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Il n'aimait guère ses pairs qui le lui rendaient bien, le jugeant trop différent d'eux-mêmes. Cela provenait autant de sa basse extraction que d'une différence d'opinions qui, à chaque rencontre accentuait un fossé entre eux. La Reine lui témoignait toujours autant d'affection, cela était sans doute la seule raison pour laquelle il acceptait de se soumettre à cette activité.

Elle l'avait salué de la main à son arrivée. Ce simple geste lui avait attiré une fois encore une foule de thuriféraires dont il aurait certainement difficulté à se défaire. Bah, il comptait de toute manière profiter des derniers jours de la saison, ceux-ci l'inviteront pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces et par lui, celle de la Reine. Cette dernière déclama son traditionnel discours qui permettait à chacun de savourer la satisfaction d'un travail bien fait. Bien évidemment pour nombre d'entre eux, et Jack le premier, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de travaux de réaliser, seulement quelques lois déjà discutées dans la Chambre des Elus à valider ou rejeter. Le principe était simple et fonctionnait depuis un certain nombre d'années.

A treize heure, le signal du départ fut donné, Jack était heureux que cette cérémonie se soit bien déroulée, partageant son soulagement avec quelques uns des moins rébarbatifs de ses camarades. Tous, heureusement, n'étaient pas des Lords de pure souche, au caractère formaté par des siècles d'éducation parfaite. Certains de ses collègues étaient de charmants compagnons. Ils étaient plus des poètes ou des artistes que des hommes de loi et leur compagnie était réjouissante.

D'ailleurs, il reçut des mains d'un valet de la Chambre, une invitation à déjeuner de Lord Tennyson, le fils du poète Lauréat de la Reine, dont Jack avait aimé le recueil de poème In memoriam. Cet homme mûr était un ami dont la table était bonne et la compagnie toujours relevée. Il accepta, puis regarda dans les loggias, espérant faire comprendre à Ianto Jones de le retrouver. Mais à cause de la foule amassée en haut, il ne le vit pas. Il passa les larges portes de bois ouvragé de la chambre aux côtés de Lord Tennyson et de ses amis auxquels il comptait offrir le repas.

Jack était ravi de la compagnie. Il retrouvait le jeune John Hart qu'il avait rencontré quelques années auparavant dans un diner de ce type. Il était le fils d'un armateur anobli, qui pour plaire à son enfant armait un vaisseau pour l'exploration des Iles des Galápagos, chères à Darwin, sans cesse remise à plus tard. Lorsque Jack lui avait révélé que son médecin, Owen Harper, avait été son élève, Hart s'attacha immédiatement à ses pas.

Ils avaient eu une liaison épisodique qui avait laissé place peu à peu à une sorte de rivalité amoureuse. Cela les amenait souvent à se mesurer l'un à l'autre dans le noble sport de la conquête. L'un et l'autre croyaient en être le vainqueur et chacune de leur rencontre leur permettait de renouer avec cette compétition. Ses cheveux bruns, frisés comme la laine d'un agneau, presque aussi doux appelait la caresse, son visage chafouin, souriant exprimait le plaisir qu'il avait de retrouver Jack Harkness. Il ôta son manteau noir sous lequel éclatait le rouge d'une veste ajustée qui rendait grâce à sa minceur et sa jeunesse. Il avait tout d'un dandy évanescent, se riant de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

oOoOo

Ianto redescendit des loggias, mécontent de sa rencontre avec les Hallets qui le replongeait dans un épisode de sa vie achevé. Cependant avoir vu Lisa venait de lui apprendre que ses sentiments envers elle n'avaient plus la même acuité. Il avait changé, muri sans doute. Lisa ne lui inspirait plus la même tendresse. Un autre qu'elle emplissait ses pensées, il était tout dévoué à son maître maintenant. Il apprenait de plus en plus à apprécier cet homme qui attirait tous les regards par sa seule présence.

Cela ne tenait pas seulement à sa beauté éclatante qu'il ne pouvait nier, mais à ce charisme qui l'auréolait comme un voile de séduction. Cela tenait aussi à sa conversation, cet homme était un conteur-né, qui adorait captiver son auditoire, le tenir suspendu à ses lèvres comme un sortilège. C'était aussi un homme complexe qui était aussi capable de jouer comme un enfant avec son fils que de parler science avec Owen et Toshiko ou de lancer une plaisanterie. Il aimait la chair et ne s'en cachait pas, il aimait la liberté que sa vie lui apportait et cela se voyait.

Jones n'était pas idiot, il savait que le Lord s'était entiché de lui, l'entourant d'attentions, de regards, d'allusions. Seulement… seulement, il ne pensait pas être capable de le toucher comme il le désirait. Cela lui était encore trop difficile mais il sentait peu à peu fondre la gangue de glace dans laquelle il avait enfermé son cœur au contact de Jack. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, en un geste qu'il avait répété si souvent de manière inconsciente. Son baiser lui brûlait encore les lèvres par l'étrange douceur qui enserrait son cœur. Il arriva enfin aux portes de la salle de cérémonie qui s'ouvrait sous la poussée d'une foule affamée de Lords. Il croisa les bras et se prépara à attendre son maitre, le dos contre le mur, dans une attitude nonchalante.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par Jack Harkness au sourire irradiant de charme. Il était entouré de trois hommes qui devisaient avec lui. Il alla à leur rencontre, un sourire entier sur les lèvres qui se figea en rencontrant le visage d'un homme qu'il aurait préféré effacer de sa mémoire. Son sourire s'évanouit et il serra la main de cet homme qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout.

oOoOo

Jack accompagné de ses relations eut la joie de voir Jones se diriger vers eux, un sourire éclatant qui se transforma en une expression égarée, fugace avant de prendre un masque d'impassibilité que Jack commençait à abhorrer, l'empêchant de lire ses pensées. Il les salua sans rien dire. Il trouvait qu'il avait tout du ciel londonien, aussi prompt à changer. A tel point que les habitants, habitués avaient un proverbe « si cela ne vous convient pas, attendez une minute ». Jack lui présenta ses compagnons, Ianto leur serra la main avec politesse. John Hart se para d'un sourire qui fit frémir Harkness par ce qu'il sous-entendait. Ils échangèrent un regard avec lequel il lui fit comprendre de ne pas tenter de séduire son précepteur. John éclata d'un rire puissant et prit Ianto sous le bras, l'entraînant vers la sortie. Tennyson, Harkness et Lord Schalke, qui se joignait à eux les suivirent. Jack ne parvint pas à comprendre ce que son rival murmurait à l'oreille basse d'Ianto dont le dos raide tentait de se détacher du corps de Hart qui se serrait contre lui.

L'attelage de Tennyson les attendait et ils s'entassèrent gentiment dans l'habitacle. Tennyson devisait avec allégresse, salivant d'avance sur le repas que lui concoctait son maître-queue renommé. Le plaisir naissait de l'anticipation, disait-il enjoué. Il savait qu'il allait régaler ses convives, commençant à décrire les mets qu'il attendait avec impatience et délectation. John Hart était assis auprès de Jack et couvait d'un regard intense Ianto Jones, coincé entre l'abondante bedaine de Tennyson et le corps sec et osseux de Schalke. Il tentait de se faire le plus petit possible pour ne pas déranger les deux éminents Lords. Il baissait le regard sur ses genoux, incapable de soutenir le regard bouillant de Hart.

Harkness jacassait, tentant de divertir ses amis et d'attirer le regard de John sur lui. Il n'aimait pas le regard affamé qu'il posait sur le pauvre jeune homme, un masque de prédateur. Il lui semblait que John avait découvert l'intérêt qu'il portait au bibliothécaire et que leur compétition se réveillait. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. John voulait ce que Jack possédait en amour. Il se mordit les lèvres, cette fois, il semblait qu'il désirait ce qu'il n'avait pas encore.

Il regarda Ianto, celui-ci était sombre, son visage était crispé, ses mains blanches serrées l'une contre l'autre entre ses genoux, comme pour les empêcher de trembler. Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard qu'il tenait obstinément baissé. Jack soupira intérieurement. Tout à sa joie de retrouver Londres, il en oubliait que le jeune homme était encore convalescent. Sans doute que l'atmosphère de la ville lui était pénible. Il se demanda s'il avait eu raison de l'entraîner ici. Ianto devait certainement être embarrassé par les regards sans équivoque de Hart. Se retrouver entre deux hommes de leurs conditions qui ne cachaient en rien leurs inclinaison devait certainement le troubler. Bien sûr, il devait avoir l'habitude maintenant avec lui-même, mais la présence de Hart pouvait être embarrassante. Il se morigéna de l'avoir mis dans cette situation aux prises avec un tel séducteur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de ville de Tennyson dont les grilles ouvragées les attendaient ainsi que les voitures d'invités. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de convives pour un repas intime. Tennyson avait la même manie que son père, il aimait s'entourer de monde, de jeunesse. En sa qualité d'hôte accueillant, il ne manquait jamais de compagnie distrayante. Son épouse vint leur souhaitait souhaiter la bienvenue sur le perron, aussi rubiconde et arrondie que son mari. Elle était joviale avec la retenue correspondant à sa position. Tennyson les entraîna vers la salle à manger où des plats et cinq nouvelles têtes les attendaient. Mrs Tennyson les fit asseoir autour de la table, intercalant comme cela se fait dans les hautes sphères un homme et une femme. Ianto en sa qualité de secrétaire fut remisé en bout de table. La fille de Tennyson s'assit auprès d'Hart qui lui jeta un regard incendiaire qui la fit rougir jusqu'au bout de ses nattes enfantines.

Jack était en galante compagnie, mais son regard cherchait à percer le mystère de son secrétaire qui ne desserrait pas les dents. Cela l'agaçait. Il tenta de se détendre et de profiter du repas délicieux qui leur était servi. Mais le visage renfermé de Ianto le troublait. Qu'avait-il donc ? Serait-ce sa blessure qui le faisait souffrir ? Il ne se plaignait jamais, Owen avait souvent râlé car il ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Un véritable oursin, à l'image de ceux proposé en entrée, qui tentait de ne rien exprimer. Jack était souvent d'accord avec son médecin. Jones était une tête de mule, opiniâtre, dur à la tache, mais il commençait à pouvoir lire sur son visage. Et ce qu'il y lisait ne lui plaisait guère, un intense dégoût et une lueur de panique dès que ses yeux se posaient sur Hart. Ils paraissaient se connaître et cela lui déplaisait.

Le repas se passa dans une joyeuse atmosphère, John Hart rivalisait d'adresse avec Jack pour amuser leurs hôtes. Après les oursins à la mode, le cuisinier leur offrit des croquants de poisson à la grecque, une sorte de friture de poisson plus noble que celle servie dans les tavernes du port qui offrit à Hart de quoi brocarder son hôte. Le plat de poisson fut suivi d'une selle d'agneau au thym frais avec des petites pommes de terre que tous trouvèrent succulentes.

Les fromages furent à l'envi, avant que le maître-queux pénètre dans l'arène pour apporter lui-même le dessert, un magnifique fraisier qu'il découpa avec habileté pour servir chacun des invités. Le silence se fit pour respecter l'onctuosité de la merveille. En quelques minutes, ce fut terminé, la componction de bon ton ne résista pas à la gourmandise qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Le cuisinier se régala de cette réaction qui lui était la plus douce des récompenses. Les chaises s'écartèrent de la table alors que chacun digérait le repas qui les avait comblé d'aise. A son habitude, Lord Tennyson déclama quelques vers de son père.

"...Les ruisseaux vont cesser de couler

le vent cessera de souffler

les nuages cesseront de planer

le cœur cessera de battre car tout meurt un jour..."

Un silence embarrassé s'abattit sur l'assemblée, Ianto Jones baissa la tête d'un air sinistre. Le poème évoquait trop bien les sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui à ce moment-là. La voix de l'hôtesse retentit joyeusement.

- Bien, si ces messieurs veulent prendre un café, cela sera servi au fumoir. Enfin, une fois que mon époux aura terminé de déclamer les œuvres de son père.

- Mon amie, vous savez que ces messieurs aiment la bonne poésie.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas, ne pas écouter quelque chose de plus gai. Dit-elle en souriant. Ces vers sont anciens et peu propice à un repas aussi joyeux.

- Vous avez raison ma mie, mes amis, allons au fumoir, j'ai quelque chose à vous y montrer.

Jack et Schalke suivirent Lord Tennyson qui les emmena vers une pièce, non loin du boudoir où se retira Lady Tennyson, accompagnée des membres féminins de l'assemblée. Dans le tourbillon qui suivit la sortie de table, John Hart attrapa Ianto par le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce tendue de soie grège qui se révéla être la salle de musique, insonorisée et couvertes de livres dédiés à la musique et à une collection d'instruments anciens et exotiques.  
- Enfin seuls, Gueule d'Ange fit Hart, en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et ravageant d'un baiser sauvage les lèvres qui se serrèrent.


	15. où Ianto est dans de beaux draps

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

Nb: suite à relances, je met la suite, mais je doute que cela ne vous inquiète pas davantage...

* * *

**Partie Trois **

**Chapitre deux : où Ianto est dans de beaux draps...  
**

**

* * *

**

- Enfin seuls, Gueule d'Ange fit Hart, en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et ravageant d'un baiser sauvage les lèvres qui se serrèrent.

Ianto se crispa, tendu comme un arc alors que les mains de l'homme glissaient sur son corps. Il était révulsé. Il tenta de s'échapper à l'emprise de Hart, mais il avait une force colossale et était déterminé.

- Gueule d'Ange, si tu savais combien je suis surpris de te voir auprès d'Harkness. Remplis-tu le même ouvrage qu'avec moi ? Ce que ton odeur, ton corps ont pu me manquer. Le savoir entre ses mains... cela me rend fou de jalousie.

Il posa une main sur son entrejambe et exerça des mouvements qui laissèrent le jeune homme de marbre. Il grimaça sous la pression douloureuse. Tout lui revenait en plein face. Jamais il ne pourrait fuir assez loin pour échapper à ce déshonneur, cette relation qu'il abhorrait. Il le tenta de le repousser, l'autre le serra plus fort, moqueur.

- Non, lui dit-il fermement.

- Allons, fais-moi ce que tu fais à Harkness, exigea Hart avec un sourire diabolique.

- Non, je ne lui fais rien.

- Je ne te crois pas, toi si doux, si obéissant, je ne peux croire qu'il ne te touche pas, pas avec les regards dont il te couve.

- Je te le jure. Je ne suis pas comme ça, articula Ianto, plus blanc qu'un revenant.

- Si, car je sais combien tu es doué. Tu te rappelles, le collège... Tu as toujours été brillant dans toutes les matières, même la nuit.

Il le jeta à genoux tout en le maintenant fermement. Il dégrafa son pantalon, saisi par l'urgence de la chair palpitante de son sexe qu'il agita devant le visage de Ianto, qui se détourna écœuré.

- Fais ce que tu sais si bien faire, Gueule d'Ange, dit Hart, lui saisissant le visage de force, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour me satisfaire. Fais-le ou je révèle tout à Jack. Je n'hésiterais pas, je te le jure... après cela, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il continue à t'employer, tu le sais comme moi.

- Non... gémit Ianto alors que sa résistance s'affaiblissait.

Il le tenait, il l'avait toujours tenu, lié par ce secret qu'ils partageaient.

- Vas-y ! ordonna son tourmenteur, ton entêtement ne fait que m'exciter. Fais-le ou je me mets en colère et tu sais ce que je peux faire quand je suis hors de moi !

Ianto leva une main hésitante avec une grimace de dégoût et toucha son membre. Il était révulsé, il ne voulait pas le satisfaire mais il ne pouvait souffrir que Jack comprenne ce qu'il avait subi, que l'autre lui dise ce qu'il avait fait. Il ouvrit la bouche, frémissant de haine, les yeux pleins de larmes alors que Hart le contemplait avec un sourire concupiscent, savourant à l'avance leurs ébats. Le risque d'être surpris dans cette maison étrangère, avivait les sensations qu'il goûtait puissamment, savourant à l'avance la gâterie qu'il exigeait de Jones.

Une main inconnue frappa à la porte, sauvant Ianto du sort qu'il avait pourtant accepté. John rangea ses attributs à la vitesse de l'éclair et se cacha les jambes derrière un fauteuil à haut dossier. Ianto tremblait, suffoquait presque mais aurait embrassé volontiers celui qui venait d'interrompre cette turpitude. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se releva à temps pour voir entrer Jack Harkness. Celui-ci s'inquiétait de leur absence et voulait poser une question à son bibliothécaire. Immédiatement, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette pièce. Hart grimaçait d'un air frustré et Ianto paraissait bouleversé, évitant son regard interrogateur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y lise quelque chose, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Toute son attitude était étrange, tendue, ambigüe.

- Ianto, Lord Tennyson a besoin de ton expertise pour un ouvrage. Hart, viens également, je sais combien tu aimes fumer.

- mais bien sûr, rien ne vaut un bon cigare, j'en conviens, dit-il d'un air amusé, regardant Jones, qui plaqua un masque figé sur ses traits altérés.

Il frôla le jeune homme en passant, et lui souffla des mots que Jack ne put surprendre " n'oublies pas que tu m'appartiens"

Le Lord le regarda s'éloigner avec la morgue si caractéristique du personnage. Il maîtrisait chacun de ses gestes à la perfection. Ianto semblait s'être transformé en statue de sel. Tout cela lui était insupportable, il ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir de cette pièce qui lui était odieuse, de cette maison, de Londres et oublier Hart. Pourtant il savait qu'il allait nécessairement devoir subir les questions de Jack , la fin de ce difficile après-midi et la suite de leurs obligations avant de pouvoir s'isoler pour lécher ses plaies en paix.

- Ianto, tu es blanc comme un linge, est-ce ta blessure qui te fait souffrir ? Tu me parais malade, demanda Jack avec douceur, ne désirant pas brusquer son gallois plus que de raison.

- non... oui, ma tête me lance, bafouilla-t-il se raccrochant au mensonge pour cacher son désarroi. J'ai froid.

- assieds-toi, je t'en prie, fit Jack plein de commisération et d'inquiétude, l'entraînant doucement vers le fauteuil, nous pouvons rentrer si tu veux, Tennyson ne nous en voudra pas. Tu estimeras son manuscrit un autre jour. D'ailleurs, nous devrions nous éclipser, Adam nous attend.

Ianto acquiesça incapable de s'exprimer.

- très bien, reste ici, je vais présenter mes devoirs à Tennyson et son épouse et nous partons.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête à nouveau, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre soulagé qu'il ne l'interroge pas davantage.

Jack se dirigea vers la porte avant de revenir sur ses pas, scrutant son secrétaire défait.

- John est-il un de tes amis ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Ianto esquiva son regard interrogateur. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, mais méfie-toi de lui, ce n'est pas un homme à qui on peut faire confiance.

- je le sais, je le connais depuis longtemps, éluda Jones, d'un geste vague. Il me montrait la veste qu'il portait, elle est de la main de mon père. Il me disait qu'ils se languissaient de moi ..

- bien, bien, dit Jack, incapable de le croire pour une raison inconnue, la sécheresse du ton sans doute. Tu as décidé d'aller leur rendre visite de toute manière.

- oui.

La réponse laconique ne satisfit guère le lord qui sortit rapidement, Ianto allait devoir s'expliquer sur sa relation à Hart. Il sentait que sa jalousie s'éveillait quand il le voyait ainsi aussi pensif. John Hart était un adversaire puissant et si le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir l'accepter. Il regagna le fumoir présenter ses excuses, le laissant seul.

Ianto ne put rester assis dans cette pièce qui lui paraissait souillée malgré la délicatesse de sa décoration, toute féminine. Elle devait certainement servir aux exercices de la jeune fille de la maison. Il sortit à son tour et gagna le vestibule immense, surchargé d'ornementations prétentieuses. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre souffle dans cet environnement trop lourd, qui le rendait nauséeux. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte d'entrée sous le regard interloqué du majordome empesé. Il quitta la maison pour prendre l'air sur le perron.

Le soleil tiède de ce mois de mai londonien qui jouait à cache-cache avec les arbres de la propriété lui réchauffa la peau, mais son cœur resta glacé par la scène humiliante que Hart lui avait imposée. Il sentit cependant se soulever un peu de son amertume en observant le spectacle de la nature en pleine ville. Le vert sombre des arbres du parc lui rappelait les bois de Blackwood où il aimerait se réfugiait. La danse langoureuse des feuilles qui semblaient se chuchoter d'étranges secrets apaisa son esprit, lui permettant de recomposer son être défait.

Il descendit du perron pour s'assoir sur l'un des bancs qui offraient leurs dossiers aux promeneurs. Il se sentait mieux à l'extérieur, la nature même maîtrisée par un jardinier expert avait toujours eu cet effet régénérateur, consolateur sur ses nerfs. Il ne pensait plus, concentré par sa contemplation. Il respirait enfin.

oOoOo

Des pas crissèrent derrière lui, il ne se retourna pas, supposant son maître venait le retrouver après avoir fait ses adieux à la famille Tennyson. Son ventre se contracta lorsqu'une voix honnie souffla dans son cou et qu'une main ferme se posait sur son épaule.

- Tu es à moi ! Je ne souffrirais pas que tu lui appartiennes. Ce soir, je veux que tu viennes chez moi. 8 h. Tu seras là ou bien je lui dis tout.

- Non... murmura Ianto, déchiré. Tu n'oserais pas ...

- Qui m'en empêchera ? Je te connais Ianto, mieux que toi-même. Tu viendras.

Ianto prit sur lui pour ne pas le frapper. Il savait qu'il irait en prison s'il portait la main sur un fils de Lord. Cependant l'envie si forte dut se lire sur son visage, car Hart éclata de rire en martyrisant son omoplate, pétrissant sa chair.

- Garde cette fougue pour tout à l'heure, tu en auras besoin ! Mon adresse… N'oublie pas, si tu ne veux pas que je dévoile ton sale petit secret, tu viendras.

Ianto arracha son bras de l'emprise de John d'un mouvement brutal et se leva, fourrant la carte qu'il venait de lui donner dans sa poche. Le navigateur sourit narquois.

- Tu as été à moi, tu es toujours à moi, dit-il en emboitant le pas au jeune homme.

Ianto se figea et baissa la tête, continuant sa marche sans voir la direction qu'il prenait. Il ne souhaitait rien tant que s'éloigner de l'homme qu'il haïssait tant.

- Ce soir, 8h, tu viens ou bien ton maître saura tout de toi ? Viens et on renouera avec le passé.

Jones déglutit, la menace était claire, il n'hésiterait pas à parler à Jack s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il le connaissait, il était capable de tout. Il se tourna vers lui et le brava du regard. Ce désir qu'il lisait clairement dans son regard, cette volonté de le faire plier sous lui, tout cela le replongea dans des souvenirs humiliants.

Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et lui offrit un visage fier. Il le tenait, certes, mais il ne le supplierait pas. C'était fini ce temps-là, où il l'implorait de changer d'avis. Il se redressa bravement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine, si puissants que tout autre que John eût été foudroyé. Il émit un rire moqueur.

- N'oublie pas qui tu es, lui asséna-t-il, ma chose, mon esclave.

Jones baissa à nouveau la tête, murmurant sa réponse la mort dans l'âme, lui assurant qu'il viendrait au rendez-vous qu'il venait de lui signifier d'un ton si dur.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas... Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué, Ianto Jones, c'est le ciel qui t'envoie.

- Ou l'enfer...murmura le jeune homme désespéré.

En une seule après-midi il était passé de Charybde en Scylla. Après avoir compris que son amour pour la jeune Lisa Hallet n'était qu'une simple amourette, l'expression d'un cœur avide de tendresse, il retombait sur celui qui avait détourné sa jeunesse.

Il serra les poings, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de le frapper, de lui faire rendre gorge pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. John éclata de rire en le voyant s'enflammer. Il savait que la menace de tout révéler à Lord Harkness suffirait à le tenir en laisse et de goûter à nouveau à la douceur de sa peau. Son intimité se raidit à nouveau en pensant à ses mains qui s'étaient enfin posé sur lui. Sans l'arrivée de Jack qui cherchait son bibliothécaire, il serait soulagé à cet instant. Mais il se promettait de profiter de la soirée.

Ianto le fusillait du regard, le visage fermé, dur. Il rêverait de l'étrangler, seul le destin d'un assassin ne lui plaisait guère et quant à le provoquer en duel, autant se suicider tout de suite, il n'avait pas le talent nécessaire. Il le tenait, il pouvait le manipuler à sa guise et cela le faisait jubiler, ce pouvoir sur lui était ce qu'il préférait le plus.

Au collège, cela avait été la même pitoyable histoire, il le tenait, il savait que le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais osé se se rebeller contre lui, de peur que tous ses secrets ne soient révélés. Il l'avait tenu sous son joug tout du long, le transformant peu à peu en sa chose. La fin de cette période d'étude avait été une bonne chose pour Ianto, cela l'avait libéré de sa domination. Il avait réappris à vivre pour lui seul après avoir été son esclave si longtemps. L'annonce du départ du Jeune John pour un périple autour de la terre, sur les traces de Darwin l'avait véritablement soulagé, de tout ses tourmenteurs, John avait été le plus vorace et le moins soumis au qu'en dira-t-on. Les autres se récrieraient si une personne les accusait d'avoir eu un goût quelconque pour les hommes, alors que John s'en glorifiait tout comme Jack Harkness. Mais ils étaient différents. L'un avait besoin d'aimer, l'autre de dominer dans ses relations.

Ianto Jones de plus, était l'employé de son rival, quelle plus belle opportunité que de lui souffler le jeune homme sous les yeux. Il voyait combien il l'appréciait, il l'avait compris au premier regard. Mais c'était lui, Hart, qui allait gagner, comme toujours. Il posséderait le corps de ce jeune homme, avant Jack. La compétition, s'annonçait féroce et le prix exquis, bien que rétif.

Ianto se mordait les lèvres, il ne voyait pas comment échapper à ce piège qui menaçait de l'engloutir. D'un coté, John qui le menaçait, l'enlaçant de son bras musculeux, de l'autre Jack, qui semblait apprécier sa présence. Ce qu'il aimerait qu'il le délivre de ce chausse-trappe.

- Hart ! jeta une voix qui fit frémir le jeune homme tourmenté par le maelström d'émotions qu'il ressentait. Que lui veux-tu ?

John relâcha l'épaule qu'il malaxait en entendant Harkness s'approcher d'eux, le regard suspicieux et un rien jaloux. Il se campa face à Jones qui baissa le regard sur ses pieds, horriblement gêné.

Harkness venait d'arriver et surprenait un échange de regards courroucés et amusés, qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il connaissait John, il savait que celui-ci pouvait se monter fort désagréable. Il se douta qu'il avait fait des propositions à Ianto, le jeune homme était beau, tout à fait dans ses gout, mince, fin, aux grands yeux clairs et aux cheveux sombres. Il avait toujours privilégié ce genre-là, ne faisant une exception que pour lui. Il sentait tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sensation curieuse, une jalousie sous-jacente. Et même si Ianto ne lui appartenait pas, il n'aimait guère ce regard de propriétaire que John dardait sur son précieux secrétaire. Il n'aimait absolument pas cela.

- Rien de plus que toi, Jack, minauda John avec un grand sourire qui fit plisser ses yeux. Tu as toujours eu du goût dans tes conquêtes, celui-ci est véritablement gâté par les charmes dont la Nature a bien voulu le doter. Teint frais, peau lisse, corps joliment tourné. Quel dommage que ce visage sombre ! Un sourire lui siérait tellement mieux.

- John, il suffit ! jeta Harkness, se plantant devant les deux hommes, sourcils froncés, Ianto est mon secrétaire et il ne doit ce poste qu'à ses compétences, pas à son physique.

- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, dit Hart en sondant le regard de Jack d'un air amusé, connaissant Harkness, il était sûr qu'il nourrissait en son sein des pensées tout aussi équivoques que les siennes.

Jack prit le parti d'en rire afin d'apaiser les tensions naissantes et changea de sujet pour ne pas accabler davantage le jeune homme embarrassé.

- nous partons, dit-il enfin, Lord Tennyson nous prête son attelage pour nous rendre à notre prochain rendez-vous. Je vous salue, Hart, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais eu de tes nouvelles. Il faudra que tu viennes nous rendre visite à l'occasion à Blackwood, toi qui aimes la chasse, tu serais gâté.

- C'est une invitation que je serais ravi d'honorer, je t'assure. En attendant cette réunion amicale, puis-je me joindre à vous pour me rendre en centre-ville ? Un de mes amis doit me rendre visite ce soir et j'aimerais faire quelques emplettes pour faire de cette rencontre un moment inoubliable.

- Bien évidemment, dit Jack en haussant les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel d'un bleu pur, inconscient du regard soudain implorant de Ianto. Allons-y.

oOoOo

La calèche se balançait joyeusement sur les pavés de la rue, engendrant un bruit reposant tandis que Jack discutait plaisamment avec John Hart, assis près de Ianto Jones qui observait la foule qui remplissait les artères de la ville, un sang hétéroclite qui brassait toutes les ethnies de l'Empire. Les gens regardaient l'attelage aux armes de Tennyson avec envie. Le poète, son père, était connu, bien que peu apprécié. Ses élégies trop conventionnelles n'étaient plus au goût du peuple qui lui préférait dorénavant Robert Bridges, dont les bluettes légères avaient le charme de l'Angleterre, exaltant l'amour du pays. Ianto ignorait les deux hommes qui devisaient de leurs relations communes. Il n'osait les regarder de peur que son visage le trahisse. Il n'était pourtant pas si bon acteur. Jack avait compris depuis longtemps que la présence de Hart lui était insupportable. Il affectait trop ostensiblement de ne pas les regarder, de ne pas les écouter.

Serait-il jaloux, se demanda-t-il soudainement, serait-ce possible qu'il se sente négligé alors qu'il discutait, souriait, en un mot flirtait avec son ancien amant ? Voila certainement la raison d'une telle figure ! La jalousie. Jack s'en réjouit et rapprocha son genou de ceux du jeune homme, comme par inadvertance pour découvrir s'il avait raison. S'il lui souriait, il aurait gagné.

Ianto ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de dédaigner l'avance d'un roulement d'yeux que Jack trouvait toujours si délicieusement attrayant. John, les yeux pétillants posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme sous les yeux de Jack, souriant d'un air propriétaire. Ianto sursauta, tourna les yeux vers lui et se renfrogna, repoussant l'invite.

- hum, il me semble que ton charmant secrétaire reste insensible à mon charme, Jack.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu es trop peu subtil. Tu avances comme si tu étais sûr de ton fait, sûr qu'il te tombe dans tes bras. Je peux t'assurer que celui-ci est d'une autre trempe que les gandins que tu côtoies habituellement. Tu as vu comme il repousse mes caresses alors que je suis bien plus séduisant que toi ?

- Cela doit venir de ton âge ! répondit Hart lestement, tu résistes si bien au désastre du temps.

- Mieux que toi avec ce front si large, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si étendu, fit perfidement Jack, cela doit être une prouesse pour toi de continuer à séduire ! Tu n'es pourtant pas beaucoup plus âgé que Ianto.

John grimaça sous la réflexion, ô combien acide.

- J'aime les défis, répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas jouer avec toi.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu triches, s'exclama Harkness, le rire dans la gorge.

- Autant que toi… fit Hart, le renvoyant à certaines joutes entre eux.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda enfin Jack.

- Le premier d'entre nous qui embrasse Jones a gagné !

Le jeune homme qui les avait abandonnés à leurs fadaises, eut un haut-le-corps. Il était l'enjeu d'un pari ! Pourquoi ?

- Non, répondit Jack en croissant les bras, l'œil soudain sévère, Jones n'est pas un prix. C'est à lui de choisir ce qu'il désire ! Laisse-le tranquille !

- Tu n'es pas amusant du tout, Jack, bouda Hart. Tu es devenu bien différent du Harkness que je connaissais. Ta retraite au bout du monde ne te vaut rien.

- Et tu es bien trop semblable à toi-même. Je refuse le pari.

- Oh très bien, très bien, Harkness, dit l'homme bougon. Il frappa trois coups contre le plafond de la calèche.

- Cocher ! Je descends ici. Jeta-t-il alors que l'attelage s'arrêtait. Harkness, Jones, à plus tard. Il me tarde de vous revoir, vous serez moins réticents à jouer la fois prochaine !

- Assez, Hart ! dit Jack d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique, il me semble que tu as trop bu pendant le repas. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

- Je l'espère ! Non, je le veux. Cette seule pensée attise mon désir, dit-il en fixant Ianto qui le regardait avec une aversion non dissimulée. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu.

Il descendit de la calèche et salua avec préciosité les deux hommes. Jones ne répondit pas, ne lui souhaita pas bon après-midi. Il ne sembla se détendre qu'une fois Hart parti. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il aurait à faire dans la soirée. Il s'y refusait. Il esquissa un sourire pâle à Jack qui l'observait d'un air mystérieux.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir défendu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Lord alors que la calèche reprenait son course au son monotone.

- Je ne comprends pas. J'aurais pu répondre par moi-même.

- Je le pense bien, Ianto, mais si je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, c'est parce que je le connais bien. Il n'a pas de scrupule, il aime pousser ses victimes jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements pour les entraîner dans un duel, dont aucun n'est sorti indemne. Il aime cela, écraser par les mots ou l'épée, qu'importe s'il est le vainqueur.

- Je comprends mieux.

- Et puis, j'ai déjà gagné ce pari, dit Jack en se repoussant dans le siège moelleux d'un air suffisant, avant même qu'il ne le formule. C'est ainsi !

Ianto roula des yeux, exactement de la manière qu'il aimait, réagissant à la pique. Harkness ne lui laissait décidément aucun répit.

- Vous ne doutez jamais de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je suis le vainqueur de toutes nos joutes sur n'importe quel terrain. Il a seulement des difficultés à l'admettre comme tu l'auras remarqué. Entre nous, il y a une certaine rivalité, ce que je veux, il le désire. Il souhaite toujours se montrer meilleur que moi. Mais à ce petit jeu, j'ai une longueur d'avance.

- Le grand âge ? demanda innocemment Ianto souhaitant changer de sujet.

- Ouch ! Jones, ceci est mesquin. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai presque le double de ton âge que je suis un vieillard croulant sous le poids des années.

- Quel âge avez-vous exactement demanda le jeune homme, personne n'a pu m'éclairer à ce sujet.

- Suffisamment pour avoir l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies, répondit Jack, les yeux dans le vague.

- J'ai compris cela, bien que vous ne m'ayez toujours pas raconté d'où vous venez exactement. Miss Tyler l'ignore, elle m'a avoué vous avoir rencontré à Londres avec le docteur sans savoir quelle est votre origine.

- Comment Jones ? s'écria Jack, tu poses des questions sur moi, à mes compagnons de longues dates. Veux-tu que je te présente quelques uns de mes amants et maîtresses. Ils pourraient certainement t'éclairer sur mon passé ou mes préférences, avec force détails !

- Y en a-t-il certains que vous rencontrez encore ? demanda soudain Ianto sans réussir à retenir sa question.

- Bien sûr, j'ai des besoins à combler, fit Jack en riant, sans se rendre compte que Jones changeait de couleur. Certains d'entre eux sont des amis tout à fait convenables, d'autres sont seulement utiles.

- Ah, fit seulement Ianto en se tournant vers la fenêtre, le cœur à nouveau serré. Il les remit à observer le va et vient de la foule de Piccadilly Circus. Jack sourit finement, il avait cru sentir une once de jalousie dans le son de sa voix. Il avait raison, apprivoiser son Gallois, jour après jour était le plus sûr moyen d'amener le jeune homme à se rapprocher de lui, de la manière dont il le souhaitait.

Il laissa le silence les envelopper peu à peu, le roulis des roues les bercer doucement.

- ça c'est étrange ! laissa échapper Ianto en regardant Jack stupéfait, puis la foule à nouveau, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Non, j'ai dû me tromper.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Jack, profitant de l'exclamation de Ianto pour se rapprocher de lui, posant sa main près de sa cuisse.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai dû avoir une hallucination. J'ai cru voir… j'ai cru vous voir là-bas !

- Allons Jones, tu as encore mal à la tête ? Je croyais que ta blessure allait mieux. A moins que ce soit ma présence affolante qui te retourne la tête ?

Jones cligna des yeux, soudain terriblement conscient de la présence de Jack à ses côtés. Il sentait la chaleur de son bras contre sa cuisse, trop proche et pourtant si agréable. Il s'écarta avec une grimace.

- Sans doute, sans doute, dit-il, cela doit venir de vous, vous me subjuguez tant par votre seule présence !

- Te voila bien persifleur, Ianto Jones ! Tu as certainement passé trop de temps avec Owen.

- Évidement, il voulait de l'aide pour ses recherches. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de lui trouver certains ouvrages. Et nous avons longuement parlé.

- Ça pour cela, Owen peut se montrer beau parleur !

- Pas autant qu'un certain Lord de ma connaissance, répondit Ianto avec un mince sourire. La joute oratoire lui faisait du bien, elle lui permettait de se recentrer dans le présent.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est ma nature ! dit Jack en souriant à son tour, son cœur battant de joie de le voir s'égayer un peu.

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué, dans ma famille, nous ne sommes pas vraiment de très grands parleurs.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Trop souvent, il faut t'arracher les mots de la bouche. J'ai une manière plus agréable de le faire, mais j'aurais besoin de ta permission.

- Non, monsieur. C'est moi qui ai besoin de la vôtre, j'aimerais aller voir mon père ce soir.

- Bien sûr, je te libère pour ce soir. A moins que tu ne souhaites me voir t'accompagner ?

- Non, monsieur, dit précipitamment Jones d'un ton apeuré, vous n'avez rien à faire dans les bas quartiers.

- J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ta famille, les remercier de t'avoir si bien élevé. Jack souriant à pleines dents, amusé par sa réaction, poussa son avantage. Tu as une sœur, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais savoir si elle te ressemble un peu.

- Non, pas du tout, nous sommes assez différents

- Hum, j'aime la différence, cela ajoute toujours du piment.

Jones roula des yeux, cette fois involontairement. Il détourna la tête afin qu'il ne lise pas dans son regard le mensonge. La visite à ses parents n'était qu'un prétexte pour cacher la visite qu'il devait à John Hart. Il fallait que le lord abandonne l'idée de l'accompagner.

- très bien, fit Jack conciliant, tu ne veux pas que je rencontre ta famille, je comprends. Encore que c'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'ils m'apprécieraient.

- Oh, j'en doute fort ! Mon père a des idées très arrêtés sur les lords et comment ils doivent se comporter dans la société. Vous ne correspondez en rien à l'image qu'il s'en fait. Ma mère ne dirait rien, comme à son habitude. Ma sœur cependant vous trouverait merveilleusement intéressant.

- Bien, au moins j'ai la chance d'être au goût de la jeune génération des Jones. C'est toujours ça.

Ianto ne répondit pas. Seule une légère coloration sur ses pommettes trahit ses pensées à la grande joie de Harkness.

- mais j'ai un rendez-vous moi-même, dit Jack avec délectation. Je dois retrouver l'auteur de mes petites lettres. Nous avons tant à échanger.

Jack guetta la réaction de Ianto du coin de l'œil. Le sang semblait s'être retiré de son visage détourné et sa mâchoire se serra. En lui interdisant de prendre connaissance de ces poulets, Jack avait attisé sa curiosité et son ressentiment. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart finalement. Encore un peu de patience, Jack, se dit-il avec suffisance, continue de souffler ainsi le chaud et le froid et il te suppliera de le prendre dans tes bras.

Ianto le regarda comme s'il venait de lire ses pensées présomptueuses. Il lui jeta un regard si mélancolique, si amer que cela tua dans l'œuf toutes velléités de plaisanteries. Le jeune homme paraissait décidément déchiré entre ses sentiments. Il eut finalement un peu pitié et l'adjura d'aller prendre un peu de repos auprès de sa famille.

Le fiacre s'arrêta dans un concert de hennissements, la voix du cocher retentit du dehors, interrompant leur discussion. Ils étaient arrivés à l'adresse de Adam Smith au moment où sonnait l'heure de leur rendez-vous.

* * *

A suivre...


	16. où Adam fait part de ses investigations

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

Nb: suite à relances, je met la suite, mais je doute que cela ne vous inquiète pas davantage...

* * *

**Partie Trois **

**Chapitre trois : où Adam fait part de ses investigations...  
**

**

* * *

**

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le quartier populaire de Whitechapel. Une porte en piteux état s'ouvrit et un homme boita jusqu'à la calèche d'où descendirent les deux hommes. Aidé d'une canne de bois, il arriva à la hauteur de Jack Harkness afin de l'accueillir, malgré le piètre état de sa jambe.

Adam Smith était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, roux comme un renard dont il partageait la ruse et l'habileté, le visage tavelé de taches de rousseur et le nez frondeur. Il était d'un naturel jovial, mais parfois passaient dans son regard clair, des éclairs de glace qui surprenaient ses interlocuteurs.

- J'ai eu la jambe cassée l'hiver dernier, elle ne se remet pas très bien, dit-il alors qu'après les salutations d'usage, Ianto s'interrogeait sur celle-ci. Ce sont les risques du métier. Je suivais tranquillement un bon père de famille qui, passé le seuil de sa porte, se découvrait une passion pour les jeux d'argent et les filles faciles. Il traînait avec des gens peu recommandables et au caractère plutôt peu aimable. Ils m'ont cassé la jambe pour, ont-il eu la délicatesse de m'annoncer, m'apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas importuner les protégés de Nox.

- Nox, demanda Jack fort intéressé, qui est-ce ?

- Qui est-il en réalité ? personne ne le sait. Mais il s'agit sûrement de la personne la plus influente de tous les culs de basse fosse de la capitale. Il a les moyens de tout savoir et règne sur les voleurs, les tueurs de la ville d'une main de fer. Il est plus efficace que la police, croyez-moi. D'ailleurs, je suis intimement persuadé qu'il a mis fin aux exactions de Jack l'éventreur. Cependant je n'ai jamais réussi à le prouver.

- Une espèce de Robin des Bois, tenta Jack, amusé.

- Non, plutôt une sorte de roi Salomon, rendant la justice à son gré. Il effraye tous les tire-laines et même les assassins. La ville est quand même plus sûre depuis son arrivée.

- Il y a de cela longtemps ?

- Environ cinq ans, dit Adam en refermant la porte derrière eux et leur faisant signe de le suivre vers son bureau. Mais je vous en parlerais un peu plus tard. Entrez dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Sa maison n'était pas très grande, à peine deux pièces, peintes en brun et jaune pisseux, peu agréables à l'œil. Jack regardait tout cela d'un œil circonspect. Si Ianto ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il s'agissait du meilleur détective privé de la ville, il ne l'aurait pas cru. L'homme s'appuya sur sa canne pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de cuir défoncé, le seul à être débarrassé du capharnaüm qui encombrait la pièce.

- Je crois que vous trouvez ma maison coquette, se moqua Adam, vous appréciez la décoration ?

- c'est vraiment... particulier comme décor, dit Jack en soulevant le pied et la poussière.

- Depuis mon accident, il est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de m'occuper de mon intérieur et des affaires qui me payaient le loyer et le couvert. Heureusement que j'avais quelques réserves et des clients fidèles.

- Hum, je comprends mieux. Mais comment faites-vous pour vos enquêtes sur le terrain ?

- Disons que j'ai dû engager des petites mains pour faire ce que je ne peux pas faire. Londres regorge de main-d'œuvre pour qui offre du travail bien payé.

- Vous auriez pu en prendre un également qui fasse le ménage. On peut à peine s'assoir.

- Non, ce n'est simplement du bazar, c'est le résultat de recherches acharnées.

- Sur l'orientation de la poussière sur une surface inclinée ? demanda Ianto en souriant.

- Exactement mon ami. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, vous savez, depuis le temps. Depuis le temps... vous m'avez manqué.

- Adam, cela ne fait que quelques mois ...

- Bien sûr, mais comme vous avez changé, vous avez encore grandi et vous me semblez plus fort. Vous commencez enfin à ressembler à un homme fait et non plus à un adolescent monté en graine.

- J'ai 23 ans maintenant, dit Ianto en riant, faisant de la place sur deux chaises branlantes, j'ai arrêté de mentir sur mon âge.

- Expliquez-moi cela, demanda Jack, d'un ton inquisiteur, en s'asseyant sur l'espace dégagé par le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, laissez-moi vous servir quelque chose à boire, je vais vous raconter cela. Ianto Jones est un petit malin, croyez-moi. Il a terminé ses études en avance, en véritable surdoué, mais il était trop jeune pour enseigner, donc il a menti allègrement sur son âge. Son air sérieux, son affabilité et ses costumes ont fait le reste, personne n'a soupçonné qu'un gamin de 18 ans enseignait à des enfants à peine plus jeunes.

- Sauf vous, dit Jones en fronçant des sourcils, vous avez bien failli arrêter là ma carrière.

- J'étais payé pour découvrir qui avait à gagner à entraîner le jeune héritier hors des chemins naturels à sa classe. J'avoue vous avoir soupçonné un temps, avant de comprendre que ce que vous cachiez était seulement votre jeune âge et votre manque d'expérience.

- Par conséquent, vous n'avez rien dit, mais en échange, je dus vous donner quelques services.

- Oh trois fois rien, juste des indications sur le caractère ou les inclinaisons de ton maître d'alors. Il ne fut pas difficile alors de trouver qui avait intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- Son oncle, qui avec sa disparition, aurait pu hériter de tout.

- Ce fut sans mal et avec talent, que nous avons délivré le jeune homme retenu dans un bouge des bas-quartier et l'avons rendu à sa famille.

- Cet homme que voici, dit Ianto, a été généreusement rétribué, encore que cela ne se voie pas.

- Je préfère user de l'argent pour mes enquêtes, le bureau n'est que secondaire.

- Si vous vous le dites, mais j'hésite encore à m'appuyer sur le dossier de votre chaise.

- Vous n'avez qu'à garder votre manteau. Lord Harkness, préférez-vous prendre le thé ou bien quelque chose de plus fort ?

- Le thé sera très bien, à moins que ce que vous avez à me révéler sur Suzie rende nécessaire l'alcool.

- J'opterais pour l'alcool à votre place, juste au cas où.

- Voilà ce qui augure une bien difficile discussion.

- Je le crains, Sir. Jones? Rien que pour vous, j'ai fait préparer du café, frais de cette semaine.

- Vous me gâtez, mon ami. J'adore cette boisson.

- Je connais tous vos secrets, murmura Adam, en lui indiquant la cuisine débordante de vaisselles sales où fumait une pot de café.

Jones eut le frisson. Il sentait qu'il ne mentait pas, même s'il n'avait pas partagé tout ses secrets avec Adam, il y avait deux ou trois choses qu'il connaissait de lui, que Jack Harkness ignorait encore. Et c'était tant mieux.

- Attendez, je vais faire le service. Avec votre jambe, vous allez tout renverser. Lord Jack, en désirez-vous ?

- évidemment.

Les trois hommes partagèrent un moment complice, la fragrance délicate du café entre chocolat et amertume les conquit. Le goût complexe de fèves grillées les invitaient au voyage en captivant leur sens. Adam se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à un meuble bas puis frappa de sa canne contre le bois mangé par l'âge.

- Ianto Jones, auriez-vous l'amabilité de prendre le dossier du bas, celui sur lequel il y a le nom de Suzie Costello-Harkness.

Ianto se baissa au grand plaisir de Jack qui adorait voir les formes masculines de son secrétaire tendre l'étoffe fine de son costume. Adam lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré, visiblement il avait compris l'attrait du Lord pour le jeune homme. Jack sourit ironiquement avant de reprendre une figure innocente lorsque Ianto se redressa et porta l'épais dossier sur la table. Adam s'en empara et le feuilleta.

" Très bien, commença-t-il, tout d'abord, oubliez tout ce que vous pensiez savoir sur votre épouse, Lord Harkness. Elle a un passé beaucoup plus sombre que celui dont elle vous a entretenu aux Indes. Je suis parti de ce que vous pensiez savoir. Nos échanges de lettres m'ont permis d'en connaître suffisamment pour commencer mon enquête. Elle a cherché à cacher toute trace de son passé, mais rien n'échappe à celui qui sait chercher. Votre épouse n'est pas née dans une famille bourgeoise de Brighton, comme elle a coutume de le raconter, mais dans un quartier pauvre de Dehli. Son père est un sergent de l'Armé impériale, Lenton qui a engrossé une Parsi, une Indienne. Cela est assez courant de la part de nos militaires, qui épousent habituellement leurs conquêtes indiennes. Mais Lenton avait déjà pris épouse sur le sol anglais et ne voulait embarrasser sa famille avec sa fille naturelle. Il ne l'a jamais reconnue.

Mais elle a été élevée par O'Serian, un caporal, ami de Lenton qui s'est installé à Dehli à sa retraite, dur en affaire, dur avec sa femme et ses enfants. Il les a toujours poussé à travailler et n'a jamais aimé la fille de son épouse. Suzie a toujours cherché à sortir de sa condition, à grimper les échelons de la société pour ne plus subir la pauvreté. Elle a épousé à seize ans à peine un vieil homme, Mr Costello, assez riche pour lequel elle n'avait guère de sentiments, sinon pour son argent. En quelques mois, il était sur la paille, enivré par la beauté de son épouse, mais ruiné. Il est mort peu de temps après. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans. L'enquête révéla qu'il s'agissait d'une crise cardiaque, assez opportune. Il venait en effet d'hériter d'une somme assez forte. Il l'avait attendu toute sa vie et n'en a jamais profité à la différence de son épouse.

J'ai perdu sa trace sur quelques années pour la retrouver en Europe en 1890. Elle racontait déjà qu'elle était britannique, née à Brighton, spoliée par un cousin qui lui avait volé son nom et ses biens. Elle a du talent pour les mensonges, c'est inné. Elle vous bâtit une vie en quelques mots et ne se coupe jamais dans ses dires. Elle a une audace et une aisance telles qu'elle peut raconter ce qu'elle veut, tout le monde se laisse prendre au piège. C'est sans doute pour cela que vous êtes tombé dans ses filets, une proie idéale pour sa richesse, ses possibilités."

- je n'aime guère être qualifié de proie, de pigeon, maugréa Jack, de plus j'ai l'étrange sensation que vous l'admirez.

- Bien sûr que je l'admire, s'écria Adam sous le regard étonné de Ianto, c'est un génie, cette femme. Un génie du mensonge. Imaginez qu'elle ait servi son pays, elle aurait été une espionne de haut vol, un peu comme la chevalière d'Eon.

- Ce n'était pas une femme, demanda Ianto en servant du café, à sa mort, il y eut autopsie, qui révéla qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

- Peut-être, mais il portait aussi bien le pantalon que la robe. Il a été perçu comme un traître, pourtant ce qu'il a fait avait permis de conserver une paix fragile entre les deux royaumes.

- Cela, et la puissance navale anglaise, insinua Ianto en servant à nouveau ses compagnons.

- Ah, ne cherchez jamais querelle à un lettré, fit Jack rieur, il est à même de vous écraser sous le poids du savoir. Continuez Adam.

- Mrs Costello vous a épousé alors qu'elle portait votre enfant et vous l'avez ramenée en Angleterre.

- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi les passages de l'histoire que je connais déjà, dit Jack en se rejetant contre le dossier malpropre de sa chaise. Elle a tenté de me tuer et j'ai dû demander à la faire interner dans l'hôpital spécialisé de Bedlam.

- D'où elle s'est échappée en moins de deux mois, à la nouvelle année. Elle a séduit son infirmier et l'a amené à la faire évader. Le corps du pauvre homme a été découvert dans la neige de la campagne à quelques miles seulement de l'hôpital, résuma Adam, malgré l'interruption de Harkness. J'ai encore perdu sa trace pendant quelques mois. Elle est aussi vive qu'une anguille et sait échapper aux recherches. Cependant, j'ai eu dernièrement des nouvelles intéressantes. Je faisais enquêter du côté de son père. Je le faisais surveiller à tout hasard. Mon homme m'a rapporté qu'une femme bien mise était venue le voir dans la retraite dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il vivait au château royal de Windsor, la demeure préférée de notre souveraine. Elle a fait créer une maison où les militaires blessé qui n'ont pas de famille pour les accueillir peuvent se retirer en toute quiétude. Le sergent Lenton y était soigné pour malaria avancée. Une maladie qu'il a attrapé aux Indes. Sa famille n'avait certainement pas les moyens de le faire soigner et il a préféré se retirer là-bas plutôt que de leur être une charge.

- Y était, releva Jack, haussant un sourcil, que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien, le lendemain de la visite de cette femme, le sergent a été déclaré mort, victime de sa maladie. Mon agent a pu voir le corps et il a relevé des plumes dans sa bouche et son nez. A son avis, il a été étouffé par un oreiller.

- Elle l'aura tué ! jeta Jack d'un ton écœuré.

- Sans doute, dit Adam en haussant les épaules, mais le plus étrange est qu'elle est apparue à son enterrement. Elle était quelque peu différente de la description que j'avais donnée à mon agent, mais son ascendance indienne ne pouvait le conduire à penser autrement. Il l'a suivi discrètement. Elle avait pris un logement à la ville, une pension modeste dans laquelle elle était connue sous le nom de Mrs Tenilan, venue porter des nouvelles de son père et éplorée par son décès. A en croire mon espion, elle ne paraissait pas du tout effondrée, mais plutôt ravie de sa mort. Quel genre de fille peut se réjouir de la mort de son père ?

- Suzie a toujours haï son père, dit Jack en joignant ses mains sous son menton, elle n'avait jamais de mots assez durs pour parler de lui, ce qui m'avait toujours étonné. Elle lui reprochait sa naissance, disait-elle, son enfance partagée entre deux cultures différentes, entre deux mondes irréconciliables. Je commence à comprendre même si cela ne m'étonne guère en réalité. Elle est capable de tout, surtout du pire. Et aujourd'hui, elle est encore à Windsor ? Ce n'est guère qu'à une journée de cheval d'ici. Nous pourrions vite la retrouver et en finir avec elle.

- Je sais qu'elle menace votre sécurité, sa tentative de meurtre contre votre personne aura laissé des traces, à ce que je vois. Cependant, nous ne la retrouverons pas là-bas, un homme est venu la chercher un soir. Ils ont échappé à la vigilance de mon garde. Celui-ci aura dû se montrer moins discret que je lui avais recommandé. Je suis contrit.

- C'est donc de votre échec que vous vouliez parler, dit Jack renfrogné, j'espère que vous pourrez la retrouver toute anguille qu'elle est.

- C'est un demi-échec, concéda Adam en plissant ses yeux, feuilletant l'épais dossier, Ils sont partis si vite qu'elle en a oublié de nombreuses choses derrière elle. Ripley, mon agent a pu acheter ses documents à sa logeuse. C'est assez édifiant. Voici son journal.

- Elle tient un journal, s'étonna Jack, je ne l'imaginais pas être du genre à se confier à un morceau de papier.

- Pourtant, elle l'a fait et à première vue, elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur. Elle a compilé chacune de nouvelles vous concernant, vous, votre fils, vos amis. Elle nourrit pour vous une haine certaine, vous jugeant responsable de son malheur.

- Elle en est aussi coupable que moi, dit Jack, elle m'a pris pour une proie facile sans s'apercevoir que je pouvais me montrer méfiant.

- Bien sûr, fit Adam, d'une voix conciliante, son journal fait état de certains faits alarmants. Il semblerait qu'elle projette de vous tuer.

- Cela, j'en suis parfaitement informé, dit Jack en croisant les bras, mais comment pourrait-elle me nuire ? Elle n'a aucun moyen, personne ne la soutient.

- Ne la sous-estimez pas, Lord Jack, une femme qui a tout perdu peut être l'ennemi le plus redoutable que vous n'ayez affronté.

- Je ne la sous-estime pas, dit Jack, mais quel mal peut-elle me faire à présent ?

- Elle bénéficie d'un soutien, elle a reçu des lettres signé de Nox. Je pense qu'il s'agit du même Nox qui dirige le monde souterrain de Londres. Apparemment, il est prêt à l'aider et il lui demandait d'attendre Gray, son homme de main. Sans doute est-ce lui qui a emmené la jeune femme, aussi rapidement? Il aura sans doute vu mon agent et ils auront fui.

- Laissant tous ses papiers, cela me semble un peu inconséquent.

- Nox et ses sbires n'ont peur de rien, fit Adam en frissonnant, ils n'hésitent jamais sur les moyens à utiliser. J'en sais quelque chose.

- Pensez-vous que votre jambe cassée a quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire ? demanda Ianto d'un air concerné.

- Non, ils m'ont fait briser la jambe, en février. Elle ne s'est jamais remise.

- Je suis désolé pour vous, dit le jeune homme.

- Ce sont malheureusement les risques du métier, mon ami. Ce qui m'irrite le plus, c'est que je ne puis remettre les pieds sur le terrain. Un infirme, cela ne fait pas sérieux pour une agence de détective.

- Heureusement que vous avez vos employés, dit Jack.

- Oui, enfin, j'ai surtout Ripley, c'est un homme en qui j'ai toute confiance. Il est jeune mais talentueux. Je suis sûr qu'il saura me remplacer en temps utile.

- Pas tant que ça, s'il a perdu la trace de Suzie. Cette enquête n'avance pas.

Adam grimaça. Il n'aimait guère que le Lord pointe ses défaillances. Il le regarda par-en dessous avec une telle glace dans le regard que la tension dans la pièce augmenta.

- Pourtant, il a pu m'apprendre pas mal de choses sur votre personne. Vous êtes un homme qui a vécu plusieurs vies ...

- Auriez-vous fait faire des recherches sur ma personne ? demanda Jack avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Je serais en effet un très mauvais enquêteur si je ne l'avais pas fait. Juste quelques informations pour savoir où je mets les pieds.

- Alors heureux de ce que vous avez découvert ? demanda Jack avec un large sourire.

- Non, certaines parties de votre vie restent mystérieuses, même pour moi. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que malgré tous les enquêteurs que vous avez pu mettre sur ce mystère, vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur vous-même.

- Vous êtes redoutables, Adam Smith, fit Jack sous les yeux étonnés de Ianto. Personne en effet n'a pu trouver ce que je recherche.

- Je mérite mon salaire et celui de mes employés.

- Jones, ma bourse, je te prie, demanda Jack, comprenant à demi-mot l'insinuation.

- Dans votre manteau, Monsieur.

- Oh, je n'ai pas l'habitude, fit Jack en fouillant dans son vêtement, c'est toi qui a mis cela dans ma poche ?

Ianto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Jack sourit et tira une bourse dodue qu'il donna au détective qui l'empocha rapidement.

- Je ne recompte pas, je peux faire confiance à un homme de votre qualité.

- Vous n'avez visiblement pas fait assez de recherches sur mon compte. Je devrais me méfier, ajouta Jack en s'amusant de la tête sidéré d'Adam. Vous n'êtes pas si bon finalement.

- Jones, vous ne m'aviez pas menti, dit Adam en se tournant vers Ianto Jones, c'est vraiment un homme exceptionnel que celui-ci.

Jones ne répondit pas, mais son regard fut suffisamment éloquent pour Jack qui se renversa sur sa chaise en le dévisageant d'un air avantageux. Le jeune homme rougit et se détourna, affectant une grande soif pour se resservir à boire. Adam les observa l'un et l'autre les yeux plissés. Il connaissait bien Jones. C'était un homme qu'il appréciait pour sa nature calme et sérieuse, sa culture et sa simple présence. Ils étaient devenus amis durant une de ses enquêtes et avait gardé le contact au fil des mois au gré des échanges de lettres et de visites. Discrètement, il avait aidé le jeune homme à retrouver un emploi. Il avait entendu parler de l'histoire entre Lisa et lui. Il avait été le premier témoin de l'amour que lui portait le jeune homme. Il lui avait pourtant conseillé de ne pas suivre ses sentiments enflammés. Celui-ci n'avait pas écouté ses mises en garde et en avait malheureusement subi les conséquences, la perte de son emploi et de sa réputation. Il l'avait vu sombrer, toucher le fond de son désespoir, abattu par sa perte.

Adam avait alors demandé à un client d'attester du sérieux du jeune homme pour lui être utile. Apparemment, celui-ci avait trouvé à Blackwood de quoi le rasséréner. Il voyait bien la profonde entente des deux visiteurs, la tension nerveuse de son ami face à la présence du Lord, le plaisir qu'il éprouvait visiblement à sa compagnie.

Pourtant, il voyait dans son regard comme une ombre qui ternissait son âme. Il s'en inquiéta. Jones était maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions. Mais il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'une sombre douleur l'empêchait de relâcher le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur chacun de ses gestes.

- Donc, dit Jack en revenant au sujet qui le préoccupait à ce moment-là, Nox est derrière Suzie. Il faudra que je sois prudent, surtout sur ses terres. D'après vous, que pourrait avoir à gagner Nox à s'allier à Suzie ?

- J'ai une hypothèse, fit Adam, elle est toujours légalement votre épouse. Le divorce n'a jamais été prononcé du fait de son internement. Elle peut lui avoir promis une partie de votre fortune, plutôt colossale, pour se débarrasser de vous. A votre place, je prendrais garde. Rien que le nom de Nox me fait frémir, vous savez.

- Si c'est lui le responsable de votre infirmité, je comprends tout à fait, dit Ianto, mais que pouvons-nous faire pour la protection du Lord, ajouta-t-il pragmatique.

- En parler à Scotland Yard n'apportera rien. Vous vous rappelez, monsieur, la plainte que vous avez déposée contre votre épouse. Cela n'avait pas été suivi d'effet. Cela explique malheureusement beaucoup de choses sur l'état de notre police, malgré la volonté de la Reine de garantir la sécurité de tous les citoyens.

- Vous avez une idée ? demanda Jack.

- Engagez plus d'hommes pour votre protection, ne restez jamais seul et méfiez-vous de tous.

- Pour cela, Lord Harkness n'a guère besoin de vos conseils, dit Ianto en souriant, lors de mon arrivée au manoir, il était persuadé que je m'étais acoquiné avec Lady Harkness pour le supprimer. Il a une nature paranoïaque au fond de lui.

- C'est faux, tout à fait faux, se récria Jack, je suis d'une nature aimante et confiante. Jamais je ne poserais la main sur toi, autrement que pour te caresser.

- Monsieur, c'est embarrassant ! Cela s'apparente à du harcèlement. Et devant témoins en plus.

- Adam est engagé et vous êtes mon employé. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux, personne n'y verra rien d'inhabituel.

- Monsieur, le servage et l'esclavage a été aboli depuis quelques années maintenant.

- Quel dommage ! Moi qui rêvais d'exercer mon droit de cuissage !

- C'est un droit qui n'a jamais eu cours en Angleterre, Monsieur, nous sommes bien trop respectueux.

- Mais le respect n'est pas ce qui permet de réchauffer mon lit, dit Jack en posant une main sur son bras en une attitude séductrice.

- Vous n'avez qu'à ajouter une couverture la nuit ou mettre plus de bois dans votre cheminée.

Jack le regarda en souriant alors qu'il roulait des yeux pour le plaisir. Adam souriait largement, cela ressemblait fort à une scène bien rodée qui les amusait autant l'un que l'autre.

- Je peux demander à certains de mes employés de vous surveiller, moyennant finances, proposa Adam.

- S'ils sont aussi efficaces que lors de la surveillance de Suzie, je préfère me charger seul de ma sécurité.

- Plusieurs yeux en valent mieux qu'un seul. Mais vous ferez ce que vous voulez. Je vais tenter de retrouver Suzie. J'ai encore des relations qui devraient pouvoir m'informer sur Nox et sa cour. Je vais tenter d'avoir des informations sur le lieu où se trouve votre épouse. De votre côté, prenez garde à vous.

- Je serais prudent comme toujours.

La conversation continua entre les trois hommes qui soulevaient différentes questions. Comme Suzie avait-elle rencontré Nox ? Pourquoi celui-ci cherchait-il à nuire à Harkness ? Dans quelle mesure le Lord était-il en danger ? Néanmoins, Jack était serein. Le feu du combat l'avait si souvent frôlé qu'il n'éprouvait aucune peur. Les dangers de l'aventure l'excitait tout autant que le corps mince de Ianto, qu'il devinait tendu à ses côtés. Il voyait fréquemment le jeune homme consulter la montre qu'il portait en Albert. Jack se rappela qu'il l'avait autorisé à rendre visite à sa famille. Sans doute, voulait-il arriver auprès d'elle pour l'heure du dîner? Il posa une main sur le bras de Ianto qui le regarda surpris.

- Ianto, tu peux nous laisser, dit-il d'une voix douce, ne rentres pas trop tard de chez tes parents. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard.

- Mais, comment allez-vous rentrer ? vous oubliez les mises en garde d'Adam.

- Non, je ne l'oublie pas, mais je ne pense pas que Nox ou Suzie sachent que je me trouve ici. Je devrais rentrer sain et sauf.

- Monsieur... dit Ianto, je crois pourtant que je devrais vous accompagner à l'hôtel particulier.

- Non, dépêche-toi, ta famille va t'attendre. Ils vont être heureux de t'avoir pour dîner. Embrasse ta jeune soeur pour moi... je serais ravi de la rencontrer. Adam m'accompagnera si tu t'angoisse à ce point.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec tristesse, une douleur voilée dans le coin de ses yeux. Il ne paraît pas se réjouir de rendre visite à ses parents, curieusement, se dit Jack étonné. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur, mais le jeune homme ne protesta plus. Il salua rapidement Adam, lui proposant de se revoir dans quelques jours, ce que le détective accepta avec joie. Il disparut par la porte branlante, non sans un dernier regard sur le Lord, comme attendant de sa part l'ordre de rester. Jack était surpris par la répugnance avec laquelle il était parti. Il eut un étrange pincement au cœur. Il posa son regard sur le détective qui le scrutait comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Le Lord se secoua et lui sourit avant de parler.

- Bien, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler de notre autre affaire.

- Vous avez reçu mes messages, dit Adam, sans qu'il ne les intercepte.

- Oui, je lui ai interdit d'ouvrir les lettres parfumées que je pouvais recevoir afin de ménager sa sensibilité. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que nous entretenions une correspondance.

- C'est un plan retors, Monsieur, dit Adam, subjugué par l'assurance et l'ingéniosité de cet homme qui lui avait confié une mission secondaire dans le dos de son ami.

- Il fallait bien cela pour éviter que Ianto ne comprenne que je faisais enquêter sur lui. J'espère que cela en valait la peine.

- Oui, dit Adam, marquant une pause, malheureusement. Le peu qu'il m'en a dit de son passé ne m'a jamais satisfait. Et j'en comprends malheureusement la raison.

* * *

A suivre...

(heureusement que c'est le week end, la suite prochainement...)


	17. Chassécroisés

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Trois **

**Chapitre quatre : Chassé-croisés

* * *

**

Jones avait hélé un fiacre en sortant de la petite rue où vivait Adam. Il avait jeté l'adresse de John Hart au cocher d'un ton sec, avant de s'enfermer dans le véhicule avec le sentiment amer d'aller à l'échafaud. Il ne souhaitait pas y aller, subir ce que John voulait, redevenir ce qu'il avait été pour lui, son esclave. Mais il ne pouvait y échapper. John le tenait, il savait exactement quels étaient les secrets de Jones. La menace de tout révéler à Harkness s'il ne se soumettait pas à sa volonté l'obligeait à se rendre chez lui. Encore une fois, il ordonnait et Ianto devait obéir.

Jack Harkness, il ne voulait pas perdre son respect, si chèrement acquis, cette amitié qui naissait entre eux, la douceur du regard qu'il posait sur lui. Jones savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, ce n'était pas seulement de l'admiration, ni même de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait lui offrir de l'amour. Il ne s'autorisait pas à laisser ce genre de sentiments éclore en lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de passions incontrôlables. Il secoua la tête, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement qui l'avait saisi. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements noirs, aussi sombres que les émotions qui s'agitaient en lui et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il allait en enfer et il le savait.

oOoOo

Adam sortit un nouveau dossier, sur lequel il avait simplement écrit "ami". Ianto était son ami et il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance en cherchant dans son passé. Mais quand il avait découvert ce qu'il avait subi, il avait creusé plus loin et conçu un immense dégoût devant le gâchis. Il en avait admiré le jeune homme qui malgré ses avanies avait réussi à revivre, grandir et surmonter son passé. Personne n'aurait pu sortir de ces désastreux événements sans aucun dommage et pourtant Ianto semblait aller bien. Sembler… car en vérité, il ne montrait jamais rien de ce qu'il ressentait, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait toujours connu ainsi, calme, réfléchi, contenu. Pourtant, il avait toujours soupçonné en lui une grande nervosité, qui se transformait en force morale.

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment d'un naturel bavard, Adam ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de ses années au collège. Le Lord non plus, de toute évidence pour lui demander ainsi d'enquêter sur son compte. Il voyait bien dans son regard clair l'inquiétude de cet homme, les sentiments qu'il dissimulait à peine derrière un masque d'impassibilité feinte. Adam soupira et commença la lecture de son dossier.

oOoOo

Ianto se trouvait à la porte de John Hart lorsque les cloches de Saint James, toutes proches, sonnèrent les huit coups de vingt heures. Il se sentait pris dans un brouillard, une nébuleuse d'émotions contradictoires qui le retenait de frapper à la porte.

Il se ressaisit, redressa sa haute et fine stature. Il allait, la mort dans l'âme, subir le sort que John Hart réservait. Il frappa et entra sans attendre. Le valet de Hart le vit pénétrer dans le vestibule étonné. Il se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur, s'enquit-il, alors que Jones lui donnait son chapeau et son manteau.

- Votre maître m'attend. Faites-moi entrer.

Le valet resta interdit, les mains sur les effets personnels de Ianto qui le regardait les yeux glacés.

- Jones, Ianto Jones, fit la voix tant détestée depuis ses appartements, tu es venu, c'est magnifique ! Entre. Robert, tu as ta soirée, tu peux partir, ordonna-t-il cinglant sans même élever la voix.

Le valet s'éclipsa alors que Hart ouvrait la porte pour laisser entrer Jones dans le salon. Il était toujours en tenue de ville, sa veste néanmoins posée négligemment sur le sofa. Il détailla à l'envi le visage pâle, fermé de Ianto, son regard déterminé qui voulait le brûler sur place. Il émit un ricanement, l'adolescent timoré avait fait place à un homme discret au charme indéniable. Il vit qu'il maîtrisait à grand peine la nervosité de ses mains qui se serraient convulsivement. Il rêvait sans doute de les refermer sur le cou de son ancien tourmenteur qui le jaugeait d'un air appréciateur. Hart pouffa, ravi de le voir lui obéir.

- Assieds-toi, prends quelque chose à boire, ordonna-t-il à l'homme figé au milieu de la pièce.

Ianto s'assit mécaniquement sur le sofa qu'il montrait du doigt. La pièce était joliment décorée, sans doute un peu trop surchargée en peinture et en bibelots précieux. Les cadres à la dorure omniprésente gardaient emprisonnés l'image des membres de la famille Hart. Il y reconnaissait la bouche un peu dure, la séduction de ce front large, les pommettes un peu slaves. John semblait être le plus beau spécimen de la famille et il le savait. C'est pourquoi cette pièce formait un écrin tendu de rouge à sa beauté délétère. Jones retira son veston rayé avec des gestes mécaniques, son cœur battait si lentement. Son sang semblait ne plus couler dans ses veines que lourd, visqueux, engluant chacune de ses sensations. Il s'escrimait avec les boutons de sa chemise, les arrachant quasiment quand la voix cinglante de Hart l'arrêta.

- Que fais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te déshabiller.

- Plus vite, cela sera terminé, plus vite, je pourrais repartir, jeta d'une vois sourde le jeune homme en enlevant les premiers boutons qui résistaient. Il n'osait pas le regarder de peur de perdre son courage.

- Non ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer ainsi ! Tu ne vas pas me soulager et puis disparaître pour retrouver ton Lord.

L'évocation de Jack Harkness suspendit les gestes de Ianto. Son cœur le fit souffrir comme si une aiguille de glace le crevait. Que faisait-il ici en face de cet homme ? La haine flamboya en lui, ses poings se serrèrent et il le dévisagea furieusement. L'autre sourit avec dédain.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ? ironisa-t-il, serais-tu sensible à son charme légendaire ?

Ianto ne riposta pas, mais ses prunelles jetèrent des flammes terribles qui amusèrent Hart en lui offrant sa réponse.

- Bois un verre de Brandy, détends-toi. Ce sera plus facile pour tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

L'enquêteur avait fait questionner ses anciens professeurs d'Eton, qui n'avaient eu que des éloges pour le jeune homme, discret, timide, sans doute à l'extrême. Ils mettaient cela sur le compte de sa grande jeunesse. Malgré ses résultats extraordinaires pour un enfant aussi jeune, il ne se mettait jamais en avant. Ses professeurs l'appréciaient beaucoup mais il n'attirait pas autant la sympathie comme d'autres, plus joyeux, enthousiastes ou fiers. Ils le décrivaient comme froid, sombre, maîtrisant ses émotions, son comportement, veillant à ne jamais se faire remarquer.

- Ils n'ont jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi il se comportait ainsi ?

- Non, Jones était étudiant-servant, c'est dire le peu de cas qu'ils faisaient de lui. Ils préfèrent toujours les fils des hommes les plus influents de l'empire. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte. J'ai dû rechercher un ancien condisciple de Jones pour savoir la vérité. Heureusement pour moi, l'un d'eux fut mon client.

- C'est fou, le nombre de personnes qui a faire appel à vous.

- On a toujours besoin de connaître la vérité derrière les apparences, bourgeois comme lord. Cet homme a accepté de me parler. Il m'a raconté ce que Jones avait subi. Il n'était pas fier de ne l'avoir jamais aidé, de ne pas lui avoir tendu la main. Jones a tout d'abord été le souffre-douleur d'une bande de petites brutes qui le martyrisaient et l'utilisaient.

- L'utiliser, répéta Jack d'un ton dur.

- Ils le forçaient à faire leur devoir, leurs corvées. Jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vie d'un étudiant-servant perdu dans un monde étranger. Mais c'est devenu tout à fait différent lorsqu'un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux, l'a pris sous sa protection. Et il lui faisait chèrement payer cette protection en l'obligeant à partager sa couche.

- Il l'a forcé, violé.

- Oui, dit Adam en baissant la tête, il l'a obligé à subir sans rien dire. De toute manière auprès de qui pouvait-il chercher de l'aide ? Sans parler de la honte qu'il devait éprouver, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à perdre le droit de s'instruire. Il est jeune et déjà bien cabossé.

Jack Harkness était effondré par ce que lui révélait Adam. Il avait eu certains doutes sur le drame qu'avait vécu le jeune homme dans son passé. Il n'était pas stupide et il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. La manière dont il repoussait chacune de ses avances ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un homme hostile à son charme, mais à celle d'un homme blessé, meurtri dans sa chair. Entendre Adam parler avec cette voix grave des abus dont il avait été victime, lui ravageait le cœur.

- Ce qu'il a pu souffrir à cette époque de sa vie l'a profondément marqué, reprit Adam. L'homme qui m'a parlé disait qu'ils avaient tous peur de son tourmenteur. Il savait qu'il y avait une rumeur sur lui, affirmant qu'il avait tué quelqu'un et que Jones était au courant.

- Comment ? gronda Jack, énervé par ce qu'il apprenait.

- Apparemment, il tenait Jones par un secret qui les liait tous les deux. Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, j'ai poussé mes recherches un peu plus profondément jusqu'à mettre à jour une disparition. Celle d'un jeune palefrenier de l'école, un gamin qui aurait été l'ami de Jones. L'enfant a disparu du jour au lendemain sans que quiconque ne s'inquiète de cela, sauf sa famille. L'enquête a été vite étouffée. On ne dérange pas les enfants de la bonne société, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en retrouvant sa famille, j'ai retrouvé le lad qui m'a raconté l'accident qui a obligé Jones à obéir à son tourmenteur.

- Son nom ? jeta Jack d'une voix étranglée.

La réponse le mit en rage.

oOoOo

John Hart observait Ianto, la chemise à moitié ouverte sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à peine. Il n'avait pas touché le verre d'alcool qu'il lui avait servi, refusant de participer à la conversation à laquelle paraissait tenir Hart. Celui-ci savourait la vision de ce jeune homme, les traits encore juvéniles, marqués par une expression qu'il aurait tant aimé lui voir s'effacer.

Il ressemblait encore à ce jeune étudiant qu'il avait possédé. Il l'avait aimé à sa manière possessive, marquant le jeune garçon pour en revendiquer sa propriété. Peu doué pour les études, il avait été le plus âgé des élèves de sa promotion et n'était sorti diplômé que grâce à l'appui de son père. Il était certainement celui qui avait passé plus de temps entre ces murs. Pourtant cela restait dans sa mémoire comme le plus doux des séjours. La vie qui les avait séparés avait été suffisamment aimable pour le remettre sur son chemin. Il était si heureux de le retrouver, son Jones, sa chose qu'il en remercia les dieux.

Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, il avait envie de lui. Jones ne parla pas mais toute son attitude méfiante, dure le blessait. Il aurait voulu le tenir dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu l'entendre lui souffler les mots tendres que sa bouche n'avait jamais prononcés. Mais il ne paraissait pas enclin à parler.

Hart avala son verre d'un trait comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il s'approcha du jeune homme qui maîtrisa le frisson de dégoût qui le saisit quand ses mains se posèrent sur son cou. Il caressa l'angle de sa mâchoire. De son autre main, il descendit le long de la clavicule, sentant la peau vivante s'animer sous ses doigts, se hérissant de répulsion.

Jones ne bougea pas. Il le laissa le toucher comme il l'avait toujours fait avec un mélange de répugnance et de soumission. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Il allait le laisser faire, le soumettre et jouer de lui. Il ne pouvait feindre, il ne pourrait pas le toucher en retour. Il s'en sentait incapable. La haine bouillonnait en lui. Il la jugulait, sachant ce qu'il risquait s'il la laissait prendre le contrôle. Des envies de meurtres lui passaient par la tête, agitaient son corps, faisant croire à Hart qu'il éprouvait du désir. Celui-ci prit comme un signe d'acceptation sa respiration précipitée.

Le dandy écarta les plis de sa chemise. Il dévoila puis lécha ses mamelons, avant de tracer une ligne humide jusqu'à son ventre. Il descendit toujours plus bas, caressa la ligne sombre qui courrait vers le lieu de délices qu'il convoitait. Jones ne put le supporter davantage. Il le repoussa violemment. Hart se figea étonné. Ianto se releva et voulut sortir.

L'homme le rattrapa par le bras brutalement et le jeta au sol sur le tapis mordoré avant de s'abattre sur lui. Il était plus lourd, plus fort que lui et le choc l'étourdit. Il sentit sa bouche se poser sur la sienne et la mordre jusqu'au sang en une parodie de baiser. Il tenta de se dégager mais Hart à califourchon le maîtrisait. Il sentait le tissu tendu par son entrejambe frotter contre la peau de son ventre. Il lutta encore pour se libérer. Son contact le révulsait, la nausée montait comme la colère.

Hart rit avec sauvagerie, il lui frappa violemment le visage, les côtes. Une rafale de coups qu'il ne put éviter. L'arcade saigna immédiatement, sa vue s'obscurcit. Il gisait à moitié assommé sur le sol. Il abandonna la lutte, Hart aurait toujours ce qu'il désirait, autant éviter les coups dont il était si friand. Il se protégea le visage de ses bras. Il l'avait si souvent roué de coups que c'était comme inscrit en lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas bouger, ne pas lutter car cela excitait dangereusement Hart. Il pouvait se montrer pire, un véritable monstre dans cet état.

Il s'abandonna entre les mains de l'homme qui ôta sa propre chemise en un tour de main pour se frotter à lui dans une douloureuse imitation de tendresse. Jones ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir son visage hideusement déformé par l'envie. Celui-ci le gifla à la volée, son nez se mit à saigner.

- Ouvre les yeux ! gronda-t-il, je veux que tu me regardes, comme tu regardes Harkness. Regarde-moi, gémit-il collant sa bouche contre son oreille, ses mains se perdant dans ses boucles qu'il trouvait plaisir à tirer.

Ianto se figea, écarquilla les yeux. La jalousie qu'il entendait dans sa voix le surprit, la jalousie, le désir … Jack, Jack …

- Je sais que tu ne me désires pas, murmura John, toujours le nez dans son cou, humant l'odeur de ce corps tant désiré, dis-toi que c'est ton Lord qui te caresse, qui te touche… Laisse-toi faire !

Il se recula brusquement. Il venait de sentir quelque chose de chaud, d'humide sur sa joue. Jones pleurait silencieusement, les yeux grands ouverts sur une atroce souffrance. Comme à l'époque de leur adolescence, cela raviva son désir, sa volonté de posséder le jeune homme qui ne pensait qu'à Jack. Il allait ravir à son rival ce si charmant corps et renouer avec un passé qui avait des couleurs si flamboyante dans sa mémoire.

Hart déboucla son pantalon et sortit son sexe qui battit dans sa main, humide de convoitise. Il arracha les dernières fragiles protections de tissu que Ianto portait encore et se frotta à nouveau contre lui. L'urgence de son désir le rendait fou, le pressait d'agir brutalement, là, dans ce salon, sans même avoir la délicatesse de l'amener dans la chambre. Il le gifla à nouveau. Le gémissement qu'il poussa l'excita férocement. Il le retourna d'un seul mouvement sur le tapis afghan et le plaça dans une position plus propice à son dessein, le tenant par les cheveux pour le contraindre. Il frotta sa virilité contre les fesses du jeune homme qui respirait difficilement, le nez écrasé sur le sol. Il se plaça en position, prêt à déchirer Ianto qui gisait sous lui.

Une main dure l'attrapa par l'épaule et le rejeta en arrière. Pantelant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'importun qui s'opposait à sa volonté. Jack Harkness, blanc de fureur, l'œil fulminant, le tenait toujours par l'épaule. Celui-ci le repoussa contre un mur, faisant trembler les portraits de ses ancêtres. Il serrait tellement les dents qu'elles grinçaient férocement.

- Immonde salaud ! arriva-t-il finalement à dire, ses yeux fusillant du regard un Hart subjugué. L'avoir violé dans sa jeunesse ne t'a pas suffi, il faut encore que tu le culbutes dans ton salon.

- Il est à moi, râla John, tentant de se dégager, il m'appartient. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, tu n'as aucun droit de te dresser entre nous. Jones, dis-lui que tu me veux ! Dis-lui !

- Il n'appartient qu'à lui-même, hurla Jack, je sais tout, tu ne pourras plus le faire chanter, l'obliger en aucune façon.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? demanda Hart, repoussant la main qui le clouait au mur.

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il me sera possible de l'arracher à ta domination. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui. Il est libre, tu m'entends, laisse-le en paix. Il a déjà trop enduré de ta part. Laisse-le !

- Non, tu devras trouver autre chose pour cela, dit Hart, rabattant sa chemise sur son corps, il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Jack l'abandonna pour s'agenouiller auprès de Ianto qui tentait de cacher son corps meurtri en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Son visage et son corps se tuméfiaient déjà.

- Ianto, Ianto, murmura Jack en retirant son lourd manteau et le recouvrant de l'étoffe confortable. Reste tranquille. Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme s'accrocha soudain à lui, se lovant dans ses bras pour chercher protection. Les tremblements qui agitaient son corps ravagèrent le cœur de Jack. Il cingla du regard Hart qui les regardait goguenard.

- Quel joli couple ! persifla-t-il mais tu as perdu. Il est à moi. Gueule d'Ange, viens ici !

Ianto se figea dans les bras de Jack qui tentait de le réconforter avec de légères caresses dans le dos. Il leva son visage ravagé sur son lord, le cœur serré. Celui-ci vit la soumission et la haine se battre dans son regard.

- Non, souffla Jack, tu n'as pas besoin à y aller, sauf si tu le désires. Tu peux rester auprès de moi, si tu veux. Je te protégerais, toujours.

- Je suis un monstre, dit Ianto avec une voix brisée, il a raison, je suis sa chose, je suis à lui.

Jack le serra contre lui, incapable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et posa un baiser léger sur son front, comme on embrasse un enfant apeuré.

- Non! Non, tu n'es pas un monstre… Je sais tout ce que tu as enduré, tout ce qu'il t'a fait croire. S'il te plaît, Ianto, choisis de croire que tu t'appartiens, bon sang !

Le jeune homme le regarda sans ciller alors que les mots se frayaient un chemin à travers sa conscience embrumée par la course des événements. Il eut l'air de comprendre, ses nerfs tendus comme des cordes s'effondrèrent et se serra contre le corps puissant de Jack. Le Lord esquissa un mince sourire, alors que ses yeux glacés fustigeaient Hart qui pinçait des lèvres, les couvant d'un regard dépité. Jack se détacha du jeune homme comme à regret et se rua sur Hart. Il le gifla à pleine volée. L'empreinte de ses doigts marqua la peau blanche de Hart d'une trace rouge.

- Demain, Kew Bridges, à 6 heures, avec tes armes. En ta qualité d'offensé, je te laisse le choix des armes.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! s'écria John Hart, Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Il en vaut la peine. Demain, je te tue. Choisis bien ton arme, car je ne te manquerais pas.

- Très bien, fit Hart en plissant les yeux durement, je te commande un cercueil chez le meilleur croque-mort de la ville ?

- Prends aussi mesure pour toi, dit Jack en aidant Ianto à se relever.

- Attends, appela Hart, il sera présent lui aussi si tu te bats pour lui.

- Il n'a déjà que trop supporté ta présence.

- Il doit être présent quand je te tuerais car il est le prix de ce combat. Il sera là ou je refuse.

- L'enjeu de ce combat est son honneur, qui sera lavé dans le sang. Il n'a pas besoin d'être présent.

- Je t'impose Ianto comme second, ou bien il n'y aura pas de combat entre nous.

Jack maugréa alors qu'il sentait le jeune homme être repris de tremblements. Il ne voulait pas que son secrétaire soit présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. John était redoutable en duel, un combattant hors pair qu'il aurait sûrement du mal à affronter à l'épée.

- D'accord, jeta-t-il, priant pour Ianto se remette suffisamment pour tenir le temps du duel. Ton choix d'arme ?

- Le pistolet, ce sera plus rapide que l'épée. Tu es presque aussi bon que moi au sabre. Mais au pistolet, je ne souffre aucun rival. Prépare ton testament, Harkness. Et toi, Gueule d'ange, prépare-toi à me revenir. Je t'aime.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, répondit Jack, soutenant son secrétaire qui détournait la tête de son tourmenteur. Ce n'est pas posséder quelqu'un, le manipuler ou le lier par le chantage. C'est un don, un échange, pas quelque chose qui se prend de force. Tu ne peux le forcer à t'aimer, ni le contraindre à subir tes besoins. Il est libre, il n'est plus ton esclave.

- Tu te répètes, Harkness, alors que c'est toi qui es esclave de tes sentiments. Demain, nous reprendrons cette conversation avec d'autres arguments. Les miens ne manqueront pas de t'atteindre.

Jack ne répondit pas à la provocation, il savait que Hart était coutumier du fait. Il entraîna le jeune homme figé dans une stupeur dont il ne sortit que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte. Une pluie battante les accueillit. Jack leva la tête vers le ciel, savourant l'averse comme un nouveau baptême. Adam les attendait dans le fiacre dans lequel Jack s'était précipité en apprenant le nom du tourmenteur de Jones. Adam jeta l'adresse au cocher qui prit le chemin pour la maison de Durham Street.

L'odeur du jeune homme mêlée à celle de son manteau humide de pluie s'inscrivit en lui, soulevant son cœur de bonheur. Il était arrivé à temps mais le jeune homme restait ébranlé par le comportement odieux de John Hart. Ianto s'enroula dans le manteau trop large de son maître et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la banquette. Jack tendit une main vers lui, mais le regard affolé qui le vrilla le fit se reculer. Il ne voulut pas lui imposer sa présence. Adam s'assit à côté de lui, sa canne entre ses jambes. Ils échangèrent un regard navré dans le silence à peine rompu par le grincement du fiacre. Ianto avait trop enduré ce soir pour pouvoir parler maintenant.


	18. où Ianto laisse éclater sa peine

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

(euh version recorrigée brièvement, si quelqu'un a la version de jeudi 18 novembre, je suis preneuse)

* * *

**Partie Trois **

**Chapitre cinq : où Ianto laisse éclater sa peine...  


* * *

**

Les trois hommes arrivèrent à Durham Street sur les coups de 21 heures. Le jeune Ewen déboula dans la cour gravillonnée, surpris par leur arrivée. Adam descendit le premier, manquant de glisser sur le marchepied. Puis il aida Jones à descendre. Le visage meurtri du précepteur affola le jeune garçon.

- Oh mon dieu, mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Maître Jones, vous allez bien ?

- Ewen, va chercher un médecin, lui ordonna Jack Harkness, je préfèrerais avoir Owen sous la main mais on fera sans. Adam, accompagnez-le au salon, je vous prie. J'arrive.

Adam prit le bras de Jones qui se libéra brutalement. Il rajusta l'étoffe du manteau qui glissait révélant la minceur d'une clavicule d'albâtre. Il était bouleversé, comme coupé de lui-même mais il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, pas maintenant. Il avança comme un automate vers l'entrée, titubant d'émotions contenues. Il voila son visage de la main en passant devant Rhys qui le dévisageait sidéré avant qu'un regard d'Adam ne le pousse à le suivre. Jack paya le conducteur du fiacre, trop heureux du généreux pourboire pour poser des questions au Lord. Il partit sans coup férir.

La nuit était douce, malgré le léger crachin qui auréolait les réverbères à gaz éclairant l'entrée de sa maison de ville. Le parfum des fleurs nocturnes – onagre et gardénia – qui palpitaient sous la faible lumière, venait flatter son nez, apaisant son esprit. Une nuit londonienne, calme et paisible cachait de son voile lumineux les horreurs des hommes.

Jack dissimula sa colère et sa douleur sous un masque sombre. Ianto Jones, qu'il venait de sauver d'un sort pénible, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Adam lui avait révélé tous les secrets du jeune homme et il en avait été écœuré. Comment Hart pouvait-il affirmer qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il lui avait fait subir ces abus répétés dans leur adolescence ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il s'agissait d'amour ? Comment osait-il appeler cela amour ? Il sentait la colère qu'il avait réussie à juguler chez Hart sourdre de lui en vagues lourdes. Une rage démentielle, un dégoût pour ce désastre, cette horreur que Ianto était prêt à endurer à nouveau plutôt que de s'en ouvrir, dominaient son esprit. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fui son contact, qu'il ait eu peur de lui, de ses sentiments. Il croyait sûrement que ceux-ci devaient nécessairement s'entacher de violence. Il devait croire que la violence faisait partie de l'acte, de l'amour. Ianto était un homme brisé depuis son adolescence. Cependant, Jack savait d'expérience que parfois les choses brisées se réparaient, le cœur et le corps aussi. Il espéra que le jeune homme trouverait en lui la force de dépasser cette souillure pour commencer à vivre. Il l'aiderait, le soutiendrait dans cette lutte difficile, il s'en fit la promesse.

Ewen arriva portant le sac d'un homme vêtu de noir qui marchait à pas lourds derrière lui.

- Docteur Bell, se présenta-t-il, où est votre blessé ? Votre domestique m'a tiré de mon repas en me disant que c'était urgent.

- Venez, Docteur, Mr Jones est à l'intérieur.

Jack fit entrer le médecin dans sa maison. Adam descendait les escaliers, la mine préoccupée. Le Lord l'interrogea fébrilement, inquiet pour son secrétaire.

- il vient de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

Jack monta quatre à quatre les marches alors qu'un vacarme explosait dans la salle d'eau. Les autres le suivirent, alarmés par le bruit de verre brisé. Rhys se tenait près de la porte, apportant des serviettes. Il les regarda abasourdi, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un autre choc suivi d'un véritable déluge de coups qui ébranlèrent les murs poussa Jack à agir. D'un coup de pied, il fit sauter le verrou de la porte qui valdingua en arrière, sans perturber le moins du monde la furie qui détruisait tout dans le cabinet de toilette. Des épines de verre gisaient sur le sol, couvert d'éclats de bois issus des rares meubles contre lesquelles il déchargeait sa colère. Jack contempla son Gallois briser une psyché d'un coup de poing avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Ses poings dégouttant de sang s'ouvraient et se fermaient nerveusement. Il se regardait dans le miroir brisé qui lui renvoyait son image éclatée avec des yeux déments.

Jack s'approcha à pas comptés, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, le regard vide. Jack sentit son cœur se briser, le jeune homme semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à le toucher. Ianto bondit en arrière, comme un animal blessé. Il tomba et se réfugia dans le coin le plus éloigné de Jack. Il rampa comme pour échapper à son regard affligé. Dans sa fuite, il s'empara d'un long éclat de verre qu'il appliqua contre sa gorge. Jack blêmit. Le jeune homme semblait pris d'une dangereuse folie, prêt à s'en prendre à sa propre vie. Il s'accroupit à moins d'un mètre de lui. Adam prêt à intervenir se garda d'apparaître aux yeux fous de son ami.

- Ianto, appela Jack doucement, Ianto Jones…. Calme-toi. Ne bouge pas, tu es en sécurité ici. Lâche ce morceau de verre. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Détends-toi. C'est fini, c'est terminé. Il ne te fera plus aucun mal. Je suis là.

Il essayait de sa voix calme et tendre d'apaiser l'esprit du jeune homme et d'attirer son regard vers lui. Mais Ianto refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde, qu'il sache tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le couve ainsi du regard, presque nu sous ce manteau, ses vêtements arrachés par l'autre. Hart l'avait détruit une fois de plus et il n'aurait de cesse de recommencer.

- Laissez-moi, fit-il par dire d'une voix croassante, cassée par l'émotion, je ne mérite pas que vous me regardiez, que vous m'aidiez. Je … je suis cassé, souillé. Tout est si difficile ! La vie est si violente !

- Ianto, chut, souffla Jack, ému jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme par le désespoir contenu dans sa voix, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que la vie te réserve. Tu es encore si jeune. Lâche ça, Ianto, ne te blesse pas. J'en souffrirais. Je ne veux pas que tu te supprimes, j'en serais malheureux.

L'évocation de ce que ressentirait Jack s'il se tuait, sembla faire réagir Ianto qui enfin le regarda. Il plongea dans ses yeux si clairs, offerts à ses questions. Il n'y lut pas l'aversion, la répulsion et la déception à laquelle il s'attendait. Au contraire, il découvrait deux prunelles ardentes qui le dévoraient d'un feu aimant, plein de compréhension et d'affection. Il découvrait de la tendresse sur ce visage si fier qui le pourchassait jusque dans son sommeil. Le Lord était si proche qu'il sentait son odeur, si particulière, une fragrance de sous-bois enchanté, de feuilles et de liberté. Il aimait cette odeur, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Un sanglot déborda soudain de son cœur glacé et ses doigts décrispèrent leur prise du morceau de verre. Celui-ci glissa le long de sa pomme d'Adam. Effilé comme un rasoir, il fit jaillir le sang. Il eut un sursaut en sentant la douleur fraîche. Il baissa le morceau de verre en tremblant incoerciblement. Ses yeux étaient toujours accrochés par ceux de Jack qui clignaient lentement, comme s'il répugnait à lâcher son emprise sur lui.

- Ianto, donne-moi cela, je t'en prie, reste avec moi. Je te promets que demain tout sera terminé d'une manière ou d'un autre. Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de Hart, je te protégerai, je te le promets.

Au nom de Hart, Ianto s'était contracté. Jack posa la main sur son genou, tendant l'autre main pour recevoir l'éclat sanglant. Ianto était comme hypnotisé par le regard de son maître. Ils respiraient à peine, oublieux du monde qui continuait sa révolution autour du soleil, perdus dans l'intensité du moment. Ianto se décida soudain.

Il lâcha l'arme improvisée dans la main de Jack qui la tendit derrière lui. Adam s'en empara prestement et repoussa les autres témoins de cette scène dans le couloir, refermant la porte sur lui.

- Allons, allons, laissons leur un peu d'intimité.

Ianto et Jack étaient inconscients de ce qu'il se passait derrière eux. Seuls leurs regards se parlaient, le désespoir de Ianto qui faisait face à la compréhension de Jack, sa méfiance face à la tendresse de son lord. Il se mordit les lèvres, prit une large inspiration et plongea dans les bras que Jack ouvrait pour lui.

Il s'abattit contre le large torse où il sentit le cœur battre à grands coups puissants et répétés. Jack referma enfin ses bras sur son corps fin et tourmenté. Il le tint fermement embrassé, rêvant de ne jamais les rouvrir. Il sentit de lourds sanglots secouer nerveusement le jeune homme. Il cédait enfin à son désespoir qui le quittait enfin en même temps que ces larmes si longuement retenues. Jack lui caressa la tête doucement, ses mains s'emmêlant dans les boucles longues et noires. Sa main descendit caressante le long du cou mince pour pétrir une épaule tremblante. Il flatta sa colonne trop apparente, comme la carcasse d'un oiseau malingre, comptant les vertèbres. Ses menues caresses semblèrent atténuer l'orage de larmes qui nettoyaient son visage strié de sang et de pleurs. Ianto releva bientôt sa figure sur celle de Jack et se mit à sourire d'un air navré. Un pauvre sourire qui serra la poitrine de Jack.

- Comment ? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là-bas ?

- Je l'ignorais, répondit Jack en s'asseyant près de lui, refusant de le lâcher, je dois t'avouer que j'ai demandé à Adam de faire des recherches sur toi. Je n'arrivais pas à te comprendre. Il m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolé, Ianto. Mais quand Adam m'a dit que tu étais lié à Hart, abusé, souillé par lui, je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de lui démolir le portrait. Nous avons pris un fiacre et filé chez lui, où après être entré de force, j'ai eu le déplaisir de te trouver, dans une position aussi humiliante. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'aurais pu le tuer sur place. J'aurais tant voulu…

- Monsieur, je suis désolé, je…

- C'est Hart qui devrait être désolé, l'infâme salaud. Ianto, tu aurais dû me parler au lieu de me mentir en disant que tu te rendais chez tes parents. J'aurais accepté que tu veuilles le voir si cela était ton choix. Mais tu ne l'avais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, souffla le jeune homme en détournant la tête de son regard enflammé, je ne l'ai jamais eu avec lui. C'était ses ordres. Soit je me pliais à lui, soit il parlait. Il disait tout sur nous, sur….

- La disparition de James Furid, ton ami palefrenier à Eton. Je sais tout, dit Jack en lui tournant le menton vers lui, luttant pour ne pas l'embrasser comme son cœur le désirait.

Ianto resta silencieux, abasourdi.

John l'avait toujours tenu avec cette mort dont il se sentait responsable.

- Adam a mené une petite enquête. Il s'avère que John t'a fait croire à la mort du gamin, mais il est toujours en vie.

- Comment ? fit Ianto les yeux béants, je… je l'ai vu couvert de sang. Je l'ai cru mort.

- Je sais, dit Jack en fermant les yeux, il a été blessé dans les écuries à cause de Hart. Son complice l'a avoué à Adam. John avait mis une épine sous la selle de ton cheval. Tu as été incapable de le maîtriser et James a été blessé. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Plutôt celle de Hart qui a voulu te meurtrir. Tu le repoussais, il s'est vengé.

- Je l'ai repoussé jusqu'à ce moment-là, dit Ianto qui se replongeait dans ses souvenirs muni d'un nouvel éclairage. Il m'a fait croire que j'étais responsable de sa mort et qu'il dirait tout si je ne faisais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je suis désolé.

- Mon pauvre Ianto, quel enfer tu as vécu. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi désolé, fit Jack continuant de le serrer contre lui, malgré l'inconfort de la position. Hart t'a manipulé de bout en bout en te faisant croire à cette mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, quand je l'ai vu étendu, baignant dans son sang, j'étais dans un tel état que je n'ai rien pu faire. Hart et son ami se sont occupés de lui et de moi. Jamais je ne l'ai revu. Hart m'avait dit que je l'avais tué et qu'il avait fait disparaître le corps. En contrepartie, je devais faire tout ce qu'il m'ordonnerait sinon il me dénonçait au recteur.

- Et il a eu finalement ce qu'il désirait.

- Oui, fit sobrement Ianto en baissant la tête contre la poitrine de Jack qui se soulevait par saccade, oui il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il a fait de moi son esclave fidèle et dévoué, jeta-t-il amèrement, j'en étais presque soulagé qu'il me soutienne. J'étais tellement rongé par la culpabilité que le fait de le savoir près de moi était presque réconfortant. Au moins une personne comprenait ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Mais à quel prix ! s'exclama Jack outré.

- Au prix de ma dignité, je sais. Combien de fois ai-je pu me rendre à la porte du recteur et ne pas pouvoir lui parler ? Hart me tenait, il savait ce que j'avais fait.

- Tu n'as rien fait, dit Jack en lui relevant la tête, plantant son regard vert assombri par le désir de le sentir si proche et si ouvert. Adam a retrouvé ce palefrenier. Hart a payé la famille pour que le gamin disparaisse, mais il est toujours en vie.

- Alors tant mieux, dit Ianto sombrement, tant mieux pour lui.

Jack déglutit. Il était si proche, à portée de lèvres. Il résistait péniblement à l'envie qui rugissait en lui de l'embrasser. Il lui avait promis de ne plus le faire sans sa permission. Mais si proche, si désemparé, il voulait le réconforter. Les yeux de Ianto s'agrandirent alors que la bouche de Jack s'ouvrait involontairement. Jack se détacha de lui à regret. Il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Hart s'il trahissait sa promesse. Il se releva et aida le jeune homme épuisé par les larmes et sa confession à se remettre debout.

- tu saignes, Ianto, tu as bien besoin de soins et d'un bain. Pourquoi t'en être pris à ma salle de bain ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'étendue des dégâts autour d'eux. La décoration ne te plaisait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même en me voyant dans ce miroir, répondit-il en désignant la psyché en miette.

- Vous êtes une personne étrange, mon ami, dit Adam en pénétrant dans la pièce où ils ne les entendaient plus murmurer indistinctement. Vous devriez certainement voir quelqu'un.

- Vous, mon ami, dit le jeune homme d'un air affligé, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez fouillé dans mon passé.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, si le Lord inquiet pour vous ne me l'avait pas demandé. J'étais inquiet également, et je comprends malheureusement mieux pourquoi vous étiez si peu disert sur votre passé.

- J'avais mes raisons, dit Ianto en vacillant, Jack le rattrapa, évitant qu'il ne tombe. Le jeune homme s'appuya volontiers contre lui, acceptant cette tendresse qui émanait de lui comme un charme réconfortant.

- Sans doute, dit Adam, mais maintenant, Jones, vous êtes prié d'oublier cette histoire.

- Cela m'est impossible, se renfrogna Ianto, cela fait malheureusement partie de moi.

- Demain, ce salaud payera pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, dit Jack d'un air sombre.

- Comment ? demanda le jeune homme qui ne le suivait plus.

- Le duel, Ianto, je l'ai provoqué en duel. Souviens-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je défendrai ton honneur.

- Non ! Je vous l'interdis ! C'est mon affaire. Je suis soulagé de ne pas être responsable de la mort de James, mais vous ne pouvez vous battre pour moi.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu souhaites le faire toi-même ? demanda Jack surpris de l'incandescence de son regard désapprobateur. Tu sais tirer ?

- Non, mais je ne veux pas que vous mouriez !

L'aveu l'avait pris par surprise. Il ne voulait pas lui dire mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il ne pourrait supporter de le voir être blessé ou mort à cause de lui.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, dit Jack en souriant diablement, je suis aussi bon que lui au tir. Je le tuerai et cela sera tout.

- Il va vous tuer, dit Ianto alors que ses tremblements le reprenaient.

- Cela en vaut la peine, dit Jack, avec légèreté, cachant son émotion de le voir si troublé par l'évocation de ce duel.

- Non, je ne vaux pas votre vie, s'écria-t-il désespéré.

- Bien sûr que si, à mes yeux, tu es aussi précieux que ma vie. C'est dire à quel point que je t'estime. Et puis tu es de ma maison. Cet individu m'a insulté en croyant pouvoir suborner mon employé de la sorte. De toute manière, le défi a été lancé et accepté. Demain, nous nous affronterons à Kew Bridges.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Ianto. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. C'est la seule manière honorable de le faire.

Ianto baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'offrir au combat pour lui mais Jack paraissait si déterminé qu'il jugea inutile de lutter. Il sortit du cabinet de toilette, s'excusant du désordre qu'il avait occasionné.

- C'est rien, Monsieur Jones, dit Rhys abasourdi par l'ampleur des dégâts. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune bibliothécaire fut aussi nerveux.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Jack derrière lui, tu viendras. Ta présence me sera précieuse. Et cela te concerne après tout.

Jack contemplait les dégâts, ce n'était rien que du matériel, ce n'était rien face à ce que le jeune homme semblait éprouver. Il paraissait soulagé, déchargé de sa culpabilité, sain et sauf grâce à lui. Il ne se sentait pas peu fier de sa réussite. Il lui emboîta le pas et conduisit le docteur, sidéré par les événements. Il soigna les plaies de Ianto, maugréant qu'elles étaient mineures et que cela ne justifiait en rien la venue d'un médecin, surtout de sa qualité. Il fit cependant prendre un calmant au jeune homme. Il avait été témoin de l'état instable de ses nerfs bien que le maître de maison n'eut pas le cœur de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé pour en arriver à un état pareil. Il jugeait plus prudent qu'il se repose afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise. Une fois la salle de bain arrangée, Ianto se délaissa dans un long bain qui lui apaisa définitivement l'esprit. Il crut que le sommeil viendrait le cueillir aisément au sortir du léger souper qu'il prit seul dans sa chambre. Pourtant il eut beau s'étendre à plat sur son lit, les bras bien posés sur les draps, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les événements de la soirée continuaient de tourner dans son esprit, faisant fuir Morphée qui prenait des traits singuliers, ceux de Jack. A sa pensée, son cœur se gonflait d'émotions. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Hart et n'avait rien exigé en échange, pas même un baiser. Il roula sur le côté, incapable de dormir alors qu'il savait qu'il allait risquer sa vie pour lui.

La maison retrouva son calme au départ du médecin et d'Adam qui promit de venir à 5h le lendemain pour les accompagner sur le champ du duel. Rhys alla chercher les armes de Jack, qui passa un long moment seul dans son bureau à les nettoyer, puis à rédiger de longues lettres qu'Ewen posterait le lendemain matin. Ses nerfs étaient tendus, le sommeil le fuyait. Il se sentait incapable de rejoindre sa chambre pour attendre seul l'heure de se lever. Il rejoignit celle de Ianto. Il s'appuya sur le battant de la porte, grattant pour le réveiller. Contrairement à son habitude, le jeune homme n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte. Jack sourit et entra en entendant la voix de Ianto lui en donner la permission.

- Vous ne parvenez pas à dormir, demanda le jeune homme alangui sous les draps. Il avait écarté les couvertures trop épaisses pour la chaleur de la nuit de juin.

- Non, c'est toujours pareil les veilles de combat, le sommeil me fuit. Et toi-même ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je m'inquiète trop pour demain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant, tout ira bien. Tu es enfin libéré de son emprise. Comment te sens-tu ?

Ianto ne répondit pas, mais il lui dédia un sourire que l'homme vit malgré la pénombre. Son cœur sauta de joie dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux pour lui.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu, vous reposer tout du moins, dit Ianto d'un ton doux.

- Seul, je n'y arriverai pas, lança Jack d'un air bougon, j'aime avoir de la compagnie avant de me battre, c'est comme cela.

- J'ai besoin de compagnie moi-même, vous m'avez trop habitué à veiller sur mon sommeil. Restez près de moi.

Jack se mordit les lèvres, il n'imaginait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait en lui demandant de rester près de lui. Il hésita et s'approcha du siège qui se trouvait près de la tête du lit. Cela lui rappelait la dernière veille qu'il avait faite près de lui. Il s'installa sous le regard brillant du jeune homme. De plus près, il voyait mieux le visage fin de son secrétaire, apaisé, apparaissant plus jeune sans ce fardeau dans ses yeux. Jack s'aperçut que l'ombre de son passé l'avait toujours accompagné et qu'il faisait face à un nouvel homme alors qu'il avait levé le voile sur les manipulations de Hart. Il sourit doucement.

- Besoin d'une histoire pour s'endormir, mon cher Ianto ?

- Vous savez tellement bien raconter que j'en serais enchanté.

- te rappelles-tu le daguerréotype que je t'ai montré, il y a deux mois ?

- bien sûr, vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait de votre famille.

- Oui, c'est ma famille, enfin, les hommes qui m'ont recueilli quand j'ai perdu la mienne. Je suis né aux Amériques, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon enfance. Je sais seulement que j'ai tout perdu dans un incendie, père, mère, mon frère, Gray. J'étais tellement petit que cela se perd un peu dans ma mémoire, les visages de mes parents, de ma famille. Je ne me souviens que de l'incendie qui a tout ravagé, incendiant jusqu'à mes souvenirs.

- Mon dieu, s'écria Ianto en remontant sur ses oreillers, mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore, la guerre sans doute. C'était la guerre civile et les hommes qui m'ont recueilli étaient des soldats de l'Union. Tous courageux, tous unis par une indéfectible amitié et l'envie de se battre. J'ai vécu avec eux toute mon enfance, même après la guerre. Ils m'ont appris à me battre, à espionner, moi, un gosse, mais aussi à survivre dans les plaines de l'ouest, à monter à cheval.

- Incroyable, s'exclama Ianto, subjugué par ce que lui racontait Jack. Il levait enfin un voile sur son passé. Il avait raison de penser que son maître avait eu plusieurs vies, il le lui prouvait une fois encore.

- je suis resté auprès d'eux de nombreuses saisons, apprenant d'eux tout ce qui me fait aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'une grande partie de mon caractère vient de ces hommes courageux qui n'hésitaient pas à combattre pour une bonne cause. Mais cela n'a duré qu'un temps, cela faisait 5 ans que j'étais avec eux, une mascotte vivante quand on leur a ordonné de me remettre aux mains de l'Etat. J'étais un gamin, à peine 12 ans et on m'a mis dans un orphelinat à Boston. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, crois-moi. Tout ce que m'ont appris mes amis m'a été utile pour m'échapper. J'étais la terreur du directeur de l'orphelinat, il ne savait jamais quelle sottise je pouvais bien inventer. J'amusais la galerie, attendant mon heure pour m'enfuir.

- Vous avez réussi à vous enfuir ? Vous êtes retourné auprès d'eux ?

- J'ai réussi à fuir mais je n'ai jamais pu les retrouver. Je suis devenu un vagabond qui se cachait des autorités jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un homme qui a changé ma vie.

- Votre Docteur ?

- Voyons, Jones, inutile que je raconte ma vie, si tu m'interromps tout le temps. Mais c'est bien lui. Il m'a appris tant de choses, la valeur de la vie, celle des autres comme la sienne. Il m'a appris tellement, il a tant ouvert mon univers que je suis sûrement bien différent de l'homme que j'aurais pu être si j'étais resté le petit orphelin de Boston. Il désapprouverait ce duel, j'en suis sûr. Pour lui, se battre n'est jamais qu'une solution de brute. Mais je suis le fruit d'une éducation particulière, celle de ces soldats et la sienne. Combattre pour moi est aussi nécessaire que respirer, même si souvent ce combat reste métaphorique. J'essaye toujours d'allier les préceptes pacifiques de mon ami aux moyens que j'ai.

- Vous n'êtes pas si pacifique, vous êtes un ancien capitaine de l'armée, vous provoquez les gens en duel.

- Pas les gens, Hart, dit Jack en levant la main, et crois-moi, ce fut un plaisir.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Ianto en baissant les yeux, j'ai peur pour vous.

- Je le sais Ianto, dit Jack en posant la main sur le lit en une attitude apaisante, je sais. Le duel comporte des risques mais c'est nécessaire. Je veux pouvoir rétablir ton honneur.

- Mon honneur ? Je ne suis que le fils d'un tailleur, fit le jeune homme, renâclant à parler de cela.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu n'as pas d'honneur. Tu es honnête, vertueux, tu mérites qu'il paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Ianto ne répondit pas les yeux dans le vague. C'était difficile pour lui, Hart avait été le pivot d'une grande partie de son existence et Jack parlait de le tuer. Il ne pouvait le laisser faire.

- Ne le tuez pas, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas être responsable de sa mort comme il m'a fait croire être responsable de celle de James. C'est un fardeau que je ne veux plus porter.

- D'accord, dit Jack, je le blesserai seulement. Ce sera un duel au premier sang, si c'est que tu veux. Je te le promets.

- Oui, souffla Ianto et ensuite nous quitterons Londres.

- Blackwood te manque ?

- Tous les jours, ainsi que vos amis, même la curiosité de Gwen me manque.

- Alors, si Gwen te manque, nous partirons dans quelques jours, je n'oublie pas que je t'ai promis cet opéra. Ce sera une belle occasion de fêter notre départ.

- D'accord, souffla Ianto, en souriant, ravi qu'il se souvienne de l'opéra malgré tous les événements de la journée. Maintenant prenez un peu de repos, s'il vous plaît.

- je ne puis dormir seul, dit Jack, hypnotisé par ce sourire franc, puis-je m'étendre à vos côtés, demanda-t-il dans un élan, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul cette nuit.

Le jeune homme le regarda, dans ses yeux passa un éclair de honte mêlé d'envie. L'envie fut la plus forte. Il céda au caprice du Lord qui s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit. Ianto se glissa le plus près possible du mur pour lui laisser de la place. Jack posa sa tête sur ses oreillers qui avaient son odeur, fraîche et musquée, délicieuse. Il lui tourna le dos et s'endormit immédiatement. Il était bien plus épuisé qu'il ne se l'avouait. Ianto regarda longtemps son corps endormi avant de céder lui-même aux sirènes du divin Morphée.

* * *

à suivre...


	19. où il est question d'un duel

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

Désolé pour l'attente, l'alliance d'un FF factieux et d'un geek facétieux... ou vice-versa. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie Trois **

**Chapitre six : où il est question d'un duel...  
**

**

* * *

**

Lord Harkness s'éveilla alors que le matin pointait délicatement son nez dans la chambre. Il avait le visage enfoui dans des boucles sombres et un bras couvert de peau tiède lui enserrait la taille. Lui-même avait un bras sous l'oreiller et l'autre posé sur le flanc du propriétaire de ces boucles qui lui chatouillaient agréablement le visage.

L'espace d'un instant, la mémoire de Jack faillit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir séduit quelqu'un la nuit précédente. Puis le souvenir de la soirée passée revint avec la force et la violence d'une marée à son zénith. Ianto Jones avait été sauvé et reposait à présent dans ses bras, ou plus exactement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était douce, apaisée. Jack n'osait bouger, il était si bien dans ce lit, à humer le parfum qui montait de leurs corps alanguis. Il sentait une envie coquine lui monter le long de l'échine et parcourir de ses doigts mutins la moindre de ses extrémités. Il se sentait plein de vie et lutta contre cet excès de vitalité dont il aurait aimé faire profiter le jeune Ianto. Sans doute qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt pour cela. Le jeune homme avait pourtant fait un grand pas en acceptant qu'il se couchât à ses côtés.

Ianto s'agita, le sommeil qui le tenait prisonnier consentait enfin à relâcher son emprise. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard tout joyeux de Jack. Il réprima l'anxiété qui l'avait saisi en sentant le drap qui les séparait. Il prit intensément conscience du bruit de son cœur qui s'affolait sous sa paume, ému par ce réveil. Il darda la flamme bleue de ses yeux dans les siens, surpris de se sentir si bien dans ses bras. L'étreinte qui le tenait se desserra alors qu'il fronçait des sourcils interrogateurs. Il lut de la bonté, de la patience, des sentiments nouveaux dans ses yeux. Il reposa la tête contre son cœur, incapable de s'extraire de cette plénitude. Tout comme Jack, il savoura le moment présent, tous deux perdus entre nuit et aube, tendresse et appréhension.

- Monsieur Jones, dit la voix de Rhys derrière le bois de sa porte, il faut se lever, c'est l'heure.

- Oui, Rhys, nous arrivons, dit Jack qui se leva, sans prêter attention au regard soudain horrifié de Jones, révélé par la claire lumière du matin.

Il était toujours vêtu, il avait dormi là, contre lui en tout bien tout honneur. Ianto rougit en détaillant la haute silhouette de son Lord. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé la veille, mais sa gratitude était plus intense encore à l'idée qu'il était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit, sans le toucher. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir cauchemardé la nuit dernière, il se sentait plus apaisé, plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et ce malgré les ecchymoses qui lui tiraillaient le visage et le corps. Finalement, il n'en avait cure que Rhys s'étonne d'apprendre que le Lord avait partagé sa chambre. Celui-ci avait fait plus pour lui qu'aucun autre homme. Il l'avait tiré des griffes de Hart et lui redonnait confiance dans la vie. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir soutenu, d'avoir été à ses côtés. Le soulagement qu'il éprouvait n'avait qu'une seule limite. Son regard s'assombrit en se remémorant qu'il désirait se battre pour son honneur. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop les histoires fleur bleues dont se régalait sa sœur.

Qu'allait-il se passer aujourd'hui ? Quelle serait l'issue de ce duel, dont la pensée seule lui broyait le cœur ? Comment Lord Harkness allait-il finir cette journée ?

Son inquiétude grimpa en flèche en regardant le Lord se préparer à quitter la chambre avec cette nonchalance désinvolte qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il rejeta vivement ses draps et attrapa Jack surpris par la main. Il se glissa dans ses bras qui s'ouvrirent à son contact et de ses lèvres meurtries lui donna un baiser léger comme un chuchotis. Jack écarta les lèvres en un sourire victorieux. Ianto sentit ce sourire éclore contre sa bouche et poussa plus loin son avantage, s'appuyant plus fort contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent à l'unisson et leurs langues se frôlèrent, distillant, engendrant une vague délicieuse qui les ravit à eux-même. Ianto prit peur à cette sensation unique. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait être aussi puissant, aussi enivrant. Il s'écarta de Jack qui le scrutait rieur, incapable de se détacher de ce corps vibrant sous ses mains.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu viendrais de toi-même.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé, commença Ianto.

- Ah, pas ces mots encore ! Il suffit ! si tu m'as donné ce baiser, c'est que tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, fit à mi-voix Ianto qui ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage heureux de Jack.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je risque ma peau, ce matin ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement, le dévorant du regard.

- C'était parce que cela me semblait la chose à faire, répondit le jeune homme en le fixant, les yeux brillants.

Jack sourit plus largement et Ianto n'eut plus qu'une envie qui lui brûlait le corps, celle de recommencer à goûter à nouveau ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler doucement. Cet homme était tout simplement captivant, déconcertant, ensorcelant.

- Monsieur, reprit Rhys derrière la porte, Adam Smith est arrivé, accompagné d'un avoué. Je les fais attendre dans le salon.

- Allez, mon cher Ianto, prépare-toi, nous sommes attendus.

Jack captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser doux mais frustrant qui leur donna envie de continuer. Mais il n'était plus l'heure de se créer des souvenirs. Jack quitta la chambre, le cœur battant.

oOoOo

En quelques minutes, Ianto avait expédié sa toilette. Ses mains douloureuses ne l'aidèrent guère alors qu'il procédait au rasage quotidien. Son visage était marqué, sa lèvre fendue tout comme son arcade, des bleus couraient sur sa peau. Il ne se trouva pas beau, les deux mains posées sur la commode, les yeux plongés dans son reflet. Il se demanda ce que Harkness ou même Hart pouvaient bien trouver en lui. Il trouvait qu'il avait un visage banal, avec ses cheveux trop longs, ses yeux trop grands, son nez trop relevé. Il était incapable de trouver un attrait à sa figure. Il ne prenait pas conscience de la séduction qu'il distillait discrètement alors qu'il se croyait insignifiant. Il mit alors un soin particulier à sa toilette, il sortit de sa chambre vêtu d'une chemise blanche, cintrée d'un gilet d'un bleu soutenu et d'un costume bleu sombre. Il portait les couleurs de Jack Harkness, au lieu de son noir habituel.

Le Lord était déjà dans le salon et signait un document que l'avoué rangea prestement à l'arrivée du jeune homme qui les salua. Jack lui sourit d'un air appréciateur. Il semblait bouillonnant d'ardeur, exsudant une joie de vivre que même la perspective d'un duel peut-être fatal ne pouvait calmer. Il continuait à discourir, pérorer, aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Adam répondait, Ianto rongé par l'inquiétude se taisait. Il ne voulait pas de ce duel mais Jack était décidé, plus déterminé que jamais. Aucune parole ne put le faire changer d'avis.

oOoOo

Le carré de terre de Kew Bridges était à peine quelques minutes de calèche. Habituellement les champs de duel étaient à l'écart de la cité, mais la ville s'était développée autour de ce parc particulier. A cinq heures du matin, les rues étaient vides et un soleil ennuagé les accueillit à leur arrivée, distillant ses rayons rutilants sous les nuages rouges du petit matin. Ils descendirent de la calèche et marchèrent tous les trois sur le champ poudré de rosée qui mouilla leurs bottes. Hart, accompagné de son second, Stanford les attendait déjà, battant la semelle plus pour s'occuper que pour se réchauffer.

- Pour une fois, Harkness, tu es à l'heure, fit Hart en l'accueillant en tendant une main que Jack refusa. Très bien, désires-tu te retirer ou t'excuser ?

- Non, commençons, répondit-il sobrement, la journée est déjà bien entamée.

- Tu as amené Jones, c'est parfait. Tu es magnifique ainsi, Gueule d'Ange. Encore que je préférerais que tu portes du rouge, cette couleur te va tellement mieux.

Ianto répondit seulement d'un regard amer. Stanford prit les coffrets que les deux duellistes avaient apportés et les vérifia avec le concours d'Adam. Ils en sortirent quatre belles armes, celles de Jack venaient de chez Wogdon et Barton, parfaitement équilibrées et conçues pour sa seule main. Les pistolets de Hart étaient conçus par Purdey et possédaient une mire qui rendait le tir plus précis. Des chef-d'œuvres de mort, magnifiquement ouvragés.

- Jack, as-tu quelque chose à déclarer avant que je te tue ?

- Juste que quelque soit l'issue de ce duel, Ianto Jones sera libéré de toi. Il est un homme libre. J'ai transféré à son nom une maison près de Cardiff et une rente. Il n'aura besoin de rien de plus. Tu n'auras plus jamais barre sur lui.

Ianto ouvrit des yeux effarés. Jack semblait avoir pensé à tout, même en cas de décès. C'était un duel au premier sang, mais les deux hommes étaient des tireurs hors-pairs. Les seconds finalisèrent les règles du duel, se mettant d'accord sur le nombre de pas, vingt pas et le nombre de balles à tirer, une seule par arme tant qu'il n'y aura pas de blessé. Ils décidèrent que le premier sang arrêterait le combat. Le duel fut confirmé en l'absence d'excuses de la part de Jack. Il fusillait du regard le dandy fanfaron qui jouait avec ses armes. Ils cachaient l'un et l'autre la tension qui les habitait sous des dehors fallacieux. Hart plaisantait froidement sans que Jack ne sourit le moins du monde.

- Messieurs, il est temps, fit Adam après les dernières vérifications.

Hart et Harkness se mirent dos à dos au milieu du terrain. John ne put s'empêcher de s'exprimer à nouveau.

- Alors, tu as découvert combien ses baisers sont délicieux et ensorcelants ? On ne peut y résister, n'est-ce pas ? Et la douceur de sa peau quand elle s'échauffe sous les caresses, c'est enivrant ? Une ivresse terrible qui appelle à boire jusqu'à la lie.

- C'est ainsi que tu comptes expliquer tes actes ? murmura Jack, dents serrées, ses doigts blanchissant autour de la crosse de son arme. Tu es un être ignoble, abject.

- Cela ne te dérangeait pas tant quand nous étions au lit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais mes jeux et mes goûts.

- C'est une autre histoire, nous étions consentants tous les deux. Lui, tu ne lui as jamais laissé le choix

- Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir. Il est à moi !

- Messieurs, cria Adam depuis la lisière du champ, interrompant l'échange qui virait visiblement à la querelle. Comptez.

- Adieu Jack, je t'aimais bien pourtant, mais si je ne peux l'avoir, toi non plus. Un, deux, trois…

Jack était tendu, les paroles de Hart lui faisaient bouillir le sang dans la cervelle. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, tirer et mettre un terme à la vie de ce personnage qui avait martyrisé son cher Ianto, se jouant de lui et le manipulant pour arriver à ses fins. En marchant, il observa le jeune homme figé près d'Adam, les bras ballants contre son corps. Son attitude montrait combien il s'angoissait de l'issue de ce combat. Jack soupira en laissant échapper sa colère pour se concentrer, se focalisant vers la limite du carré de tir. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne tuerait pas Hart. Néanmoins, il s'arrangerait pour le blesser de manière permanente. Le genou, cela serait l'idéal, cela ne guérissait jamais et il serait obligé de rester confiné chez lui de longs mois en attendant une guérison qui ne serait jamais totale. Il boiterait comme Adam pour le reste de sa vie. Il sourit avec férocité à l'idée d'en faire un infirme. Il leva son arme en pliant le bras, le pistolet à hauteur de visage et compta à son tour.

- Dix, onze, douze…

Hart marchait à grandes enjambées, il passa devant Ianto qui se trouvait à la lisère du terrain, blanc comme un linge, son beau visage marqué par les coups qu'il lui avait porté. Il lui adressa un sourire mauvais qui le fit frémir. Le jeune homme détourna la tête et surveilla l'avancée de son maître qui s'éloignait sous le ciel nuageux qui s'éclaircissait sous le soleil qui se levait. Il l'aurait dans les yeux lorsqu'il tirerait, la plus mauvaise situation pour un duel. Ianto pria pour que les balles le manquent. La peur qu'il ressentait lui tordait les entrailles. Il se retint de tordre ses mains devant témoin et il les plaça derrière son dos, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour en retenir les tremblements.

- Dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt, Messieurs, armez ! Visez ! Tirez !

La voix d'Adam tonna dans l'air matinal et les armes claquèrent. Un nuage de poudre entoura les armes, puis plana jusqu'aux narines des observateurs. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, Hart légèrement déjeté en arrière pour offrir le moins de surface possible, Jack entièrement de face, comme un homme qui ne craint pas la mort pour l'avoir si souvent affrontée. Sa position, les deux pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol lui permettait de tirer plus sûrement.

Ils étaient indemnes, les balles avaient sifflé à leurs oreilles sans les toucher. John avait l'air ébranlé, la balle était passée trop près de lui à son goût. Jack ne le manquerait pas la seconde fois. Il fit passer son deuxième pistolet dans sa main droite, glissante de peur.

- A vos armes, cria de nouveau Adam, Armez ! Visez ! Tirez !

Jack était prêt à tirer et à faire mouche dans le genou, à l'ordre d'Adam, le premier tir lui avait permis d'ajuster sa visée. Tout se passa très vite, à peine le temps d'un clin d'œil à un joli minois. Jack vit John tout d'abord le viser puis dévier son tir vers la gauche. Malgré l'éclat du soleil sous la couverture nuageuse, il comprit instantanément qu'il visait Ianto d'un geste désespéré. Les dernières paroles de Hart firent écho dans sa mémoire « si je ne peux l'avoir, toi non plus ».

Il maîtrisa sa respiration et tira en même temps que Hart qui s'abattit sur la terre riche et meuble, nourrie par le sang des duels qui avaient clos d'anciennes querelles. Ianto vacilla, sous le regard horrifié de Jack. Il recula d'un pas, comme cherchant son équilibre. Il lâcha son arme et se précipita vers le jeune homme. Il était aveuglé par la lumière soudaine du soleil qui sortait de son nid de nuage. L'angoisse lui vrillait le cœur, accélérant sa course. Il ne voyait pas si la balle l'avait touché. Peu de temps après, il tint Ianto dans ses bras, le pressant contre lui.

- tu vas bien ? Il t'a tiré dessus, où ? Où es-tu blessé ?

- je vais bien, je n'ai rien. Je...

- Je l'ai vu te tirer dessus… il m'a fait comprendre qu'il préférait te tuer plutôt que te laisser libre.

Jack passait ses mains sur son corps à la recherche de sang, de blessures. Son coeur manqua un battement en voyant du sang sur sa main.

- Ianto...

- La balle m'a frôlé, regardez, elle a seulement déchiré ma veste et glissé contre la peau, dit Ianto d'une voix apaisante, la distance m'aura sûrement sauvé la vie. Allons lui dire qu'il a manqué son coup, cela ne manquera pas de l'humilier, le connaissant.

Jack baissa la tête.

- quoi ? fit Ianto fronçant des sourcils. Vous l'avez seulement blessé, non ? Vous aviez promis.

- Je le sais… mais le voyant te viser, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai tiré en pleine tête.

- Non… dit-il avant de s'effondrer contre le torse de Jack.

- Ne le pleure pas, il a été tellement horrible avec toi.

- Je le sais, fit le jeune homme d'une voix étouffée, mais il n'a pas toujours été si violent. Parfois… je voyais qu'il m'aimait.

- Même les tyrans ont leurs bons jours, dit Jack en lui relevant le menton, cela ne signifie pas qu'on doit accepter leur domination et les aimer pour cela. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Rentrons.

- Je suis désolé pour lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas, il est mort comme il a vécu en tentant le diable. Il a choisi son sort en cherchant à te tuer, dit Jack implacable. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, ajouta-t-il plus doucement en caressant sa joue et se détachant de lui.

Adam et Stanford revinrent portant le corps de Hart. Il avait été touché en plein front, comme Jack l'avait annoncé, un trou rouge et noir qui faisait comme un œil monstrueux. Ses traits s'étaient détendus dans la mort et il paraissait enfin apaisé. Ianto lui ferma les yeux, un geste qui fit mal au cœur de Jack, par le pardon qu'il lui signifiait malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. Il paraissait si triste, malgré tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Ils repartirent pour la maison de ville, tous silencieux, l'odeur de la poudre collant à leurs vêtements. Le jeune homme paraissait écartelé entre différentes émotions. Jack qui le couvait du regard s'en aperçut et l'interrogea alors qu'ils descendaient de calèche.

- Ianto, qu'as-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez légué une maison. Vous m'avez dit que j'étais libéré de lui. Même vivant, il n'aurait jamais pu me contraindre à nouveau, pas en connaissant toute la vérité.

- Je l'ai fait pour que tu possèdes un bien et la fortune qui lui est attaché. Avec cela, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu souhaites, professeur d'université ou bien voyager. Si je disparaissais, je voudrais que tu aies une chance.

- Maintenant que c'est terminé, je refuse ce legs.

- Mais c'est impossible, dit Jack en riant, il est à toi, ce cottage. Personne ne peut s'y opposer.

- Vous voulez donc vous débarrasser de moi, dit Ianto d'un air désespéré en s'arrêtant sur le perron.

- Non, à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Cette maison est seulement pour toi la garantie de ta liberté. Tu en feras ce que tu veux, vends-la, si tu le désires.

- Et vous que désirez-vous ? demanda Ianto à brûle-pourpoint.

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il désirait qu'il reste près de lui, qu'il le laisse l'apprivoiser, le toucher, le séduire, lui faire oublier tout ce que Hart avait pu lui faire. Cela seul le rendrait heureux. Hart avait raison, il y avait une ivresse attachée à ce jeune homme.

- Je ne t'ai jamais caché ce que je désirais, répondit Jack en entrant dans le vestibule, laissant Ianto seul avec ses pensées.

Oui, il ne lui avait jamais caché. Pourtant il lui était difficile de sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ne lui était pas aisé de céder aux élans de son propre cœur, au désir qui le poussait à rechercher la compagnie de Jack, cet homme brillant et attirant comme la flamme d'une bougie. Il avait tellement haï ces rapports forcés avec Hart qu'il se trouvait mal à l'aise, gêné à la simple idée de réitérer ces actes avec lui, même volontairement, même par désir. Il était comme paralysé à cette idée. Heureusement que Jack ne le pressait pas alors. Il prit conscience que ce legs, tout embarrassant qu'il soit, était une porte de sortie, une échappatoire que Jack lui laissait. Il était libre de ses choix désormais.

* * *

Fin de la partie trois.

A suivre ...


	20. où le temps de se reconstruire est venu

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

Désolé pour l'attente, l'alliance d'un FF factieux et d'un geek facétieux... ou vice-versa. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre un : où le temps de la reconstruction est venue...  
**

**

* * *

**

La mort de John Hart avait considérablement troublé le jeune Jones bien qu'elle l'ait libéré de son joug. Il passa quelques jours enfermé à hanter dans la maison de ville, alternant les séjours entre sa chambre et la bibliothèque. Il avait des difficultés à accepter la mort de Hart et le début pour lui d'une toute nouvelle vie.

Le Lord avait éclairci son passé, mais il évitait pour l'heure de le rencontrer seul à seul. Il se savait incapable de lui apporter ce qu'il attendait de lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il pensait à lui, il revivait les sensations qui l'avaient tant bouleversé à ce baiser, offert volontairement. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce que cela impliquait. Il lui avait donné ce baiser sous le coup d'une impulsion subite. Alors pourquoi se torturait-il l'esprit à cause de cela ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal en pensant à lui ?

Il avait senti la différence entre les deux hommes. L'un avait capturé ses lèvres en le manipulant, voleur, l'autre avait capturé son cœur en l'apprivoisant, ensorceleur. L'un l'avait maintenu captif et l'autre ne rêvait que de le voir prendre sa liberté, rompant ses liens pour le voir évoluer. Ces deux hommes, alors qu'ils partageaient le goût de la conquête, étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Ils étaient aussi séducteurs l'un que l'autre mais leurs différences étaient telles qu'on ne pouvait les confondre. Autant Hart était égocentrique, sombre et manipulateur que Jack était à ses yeux généreux, fier et éblouissant.

Ianto ne pouvait imaginer son maître s'abaisser à des actes aussi veules pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le connaissait-il véritablement ? Que connaissait-il de lui autrement que ses propres dires ? Bien sûr il y avait cette assurance, cette détermination en lui, qui attiraient les regards et la sympathie que méritait un homme aussi solaire. Mais Ianto s'était rendu compte que ce n'était plus tout à fait de la sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ces sentiments lui faisaient peur, le confrontaient à une situation qui l'entraînait il ne savait où. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps au désir d'être près de lui. Il évitait le chemin d'Harkness, qui compréhensif ne lui imposait pas plus que nécessaire sa présence.

oOoOo

Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme semblait pleurer la mort de son tourmenteur. Hart avait été si abject avec lui, autrefois comme ces derniers jours. Il se sentait coupable de sa mort, comme s'il en était responsable. Pourtant il ne devait pas en porter la responsabilité, c'était inadéquat. Il voulut lui parler, mais il remarqua bien vite que le jeune homme le fuyait. Il évitait de se retrouver seul en sa présence.

Peut-être regrettait-il finalement le baiser qu'il lui avait offert ? L'atmosphère de la maison s'alourdit alors qu'il décida de laisser quelques jours au jeune homme pour digérer les événements. Il aurait pourtant aimé le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui assurer qu'il le protégerait toujours, qu'il serait toujours près de lui. Il se torturait en pensant à la suavité de ce baiser, trop vite échangé, qui surgissait dans sa mémoire enflammée. Il se morfondait en suivant du regard le corps mince de son secrétaire toujours affairé, entre sa chambre et la bibliothèque.

Cette attitude ne manqua pas d'alerter son entourage. Rhys s'interrogeait profondément à leurs propos. Il trouvait leurs relations bien compliquées, bien plus que les précédentes relations de Jack. Mais à sa décharge, Jones était le premier à ne céder au Lord qu'après de longs mois. Habituellement, Jack ne mettait pas autant de temps à mettre quelqu'un dans son lit et en était bien plus joyeux.

Il trouvait que Jones avait un comportement vraiment singulier. Pour un homme qui avait goûté le lit de son maître, il ne paraissait pas en redemander comme tous les autres. Serait-ce un jeu qu'il jouait pour attiser l'intérêt que lui portait le Lord ? Il devrait sans doute lui dire que cela n'était d'aucune utilité, car Lord Harkness était littéralement obsédé par lui.

Il le voyait bien à ses regards inquiets sans cesse posés sur Ianto, ses tentatives pour lui parler. Et si lui, Rhys Williams pouvait se rendre compte de cela, n'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte, il pouvait le lui assurer. Il les voyait se morfondre chacun de leur côté, instillant à la maison de ville une atmosphère sombre et étouffante.

Le seul à ne pas être affecté par l'ambiance mélancolique de la maison, était le jeune Ewen qui appréciait énormément son passage dans la capitale. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de quitter la campagne de Blackwood. Il se faisait des nouveaux amis, découvrait de nouvelles façons de vivre et prenait de nouvelles habitudes. Il découvrait le jeu et trouvait qu'il s'en tirait drôlement bien. Il aimait vraiment à vivre en ville et serait bien heureux que le maître décidât de rester à Londres encore quelques mois. Il venait de se trouver une jeune amie tout à fait affriolante et l'ardeur de la jeunesse faisait le reste. Mais Jack parlait de repartir pour Blackwood la semaine prochaine. Alors, il soupirait en faisant les poussières attendant impatiemment l'heure de son repos pour aller voir son amie et échapper à la morosité qui n'arrivait pas à contaminer sa jolie humeur.

oOoOo

Un jour où le ciel bleu de Juin faisait de l'œil au Lord, celui-ci estima que sa patience avait bien assez duré. Il en avait assez d'attendre que son charmant secrétaire traînât le deuil de son tortionnaire de cette manière. Il alla le trouver une fin d'après-midi, dans son actuel refuge, la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était mieux rangée que celle de Blackwood Manor et elle servait habituellement de bureau. Ianto Jones s'en était fait une véritable retraite occupé à ranger les courriers de son maître.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux surpris sur le visage sombre du Lord. Celui-ci avait les yeux cernés, comme une personne qui passait trop de temps à penser au lieu de se reposer durant la nuit. Lui-même savait qu'il ne paraissait guère mieux, les ecchymoses de son visage s'étaient atténuées, offrant à la vue d'un observateur inquisiteur de faibles traces jaunâtres sur sa peau claire. Lèvres et arcade étaient guéries, mais il paraissait épuisé, comme portant le poids de la solitude et de la culpabilité sur ses épaules.

Jack fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'occuper ainsi de ses documents au lieu de profiter de la vie et du temps radieux qui appelait à une promenade de fin d'après-midi.

- Jones, dit-il, l'appelant Jones pour accentuer la solennité de ce moment. Il faut que nous parlions. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi. Cesse de jouer avec moi.

- Comment, Monsieur ? demanda Ianto, ignorant l'état de nerf de son maître, se contrôlant pour ne pas montrer sa propre nervosité.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, gronda Jack, tu m'ignores littéralement depuis le duel. Surtout ne nie pas et ne t'excuse encore moins.

Il leva la main pour rejeter la protestation que le jeune homme ravala immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il l'évitait ! Il ne savait comment se comporter à ses côtés. Il l'avait sauvé certes d'une situation pénible, mais il connaissait cette situation et savait la maîtriser. Là, il se trouvait curieusement troublé par la liberté que Jack lui avait offerte. Il ne savait que faire de lui-même dans ce cas. Il se sentait incapable de lui donner ce qu'il désirait si évidemment sans en souffrir.

Il baissa la tête attendant qu'éclate l'orage qui couvait dans les yeux ombrageux du lord. A sa grande surprise, il le vit s'approcher de lui et lui saisir la main.

- Pardonne-moi, Ianto, j'en oublie ce que tu as vécu. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps. Il t'en faut pour tout intégrer.

- Pourquoi alors cette tête si sombre, sir ? demanda le jeune homme en relevant la tête, plongeant dans ses yeux si changeants.

- Parce que tu m'ignores et que tu t'enfermes pour compulser des dossiers poussiéreux. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de t'étioler entre ces murs ? Tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

- Je ne désire rien, monsieur, fit Ianto d'une voix faible, seulement la paix que vous m'avez offert. J'essaye seulement de me reconstruire, d'oublier.

- Sais-tu que parler simplement à un ami peut aider plus que tu ne le penses ?

- Non, Monsieur, dit Ianto, cherchant à retirer sa main.

- Allons, allons, je ne te forcerai pas te confier, dit Jack, en se mordant la langue. Je veux simplement que tu saches que tu es libre de venir me parler si tu le désires.

Le soupir qu'il entendit lui froissa le cœur. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde qu'il lui parle, qu'il exprime enfin les sentiments qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage émouvant.

- Et ne crains pas que je te poursuive de mes assiduités lorsque nous sommes seuls. Je sais me tenir que diable !

La sortie fanfaronne fit enfin sourire Ianto qui ne savait décidément que faire avec cet homme démentiel. Ce n'était pas de lui parler qui lui faisait peur, c'était sa présence qu'il trouvait oppressante, si forte. Son sourire le faisait trembler, ses yeux le fascinaient. C'était de ses propres émotions dont il avait peur, celles qui l'écartelaient indiciblement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu'il était près de lui. Sa main trembla et Jack retira ses doigts à regret. Il se rendait compte que Ianto éprouvait des difficultés à gérer ses émotions.

Charismatique, impressionnante, dominatrice, son aura était tout bonnement insupportable pour le jeune homme. Son cœur battait la chamade, alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans le lac vert des siens. Il ne vit qu'un besoin d'aimer qui débordait de ses prunelles. Il avait déjà eu la sensation que Jack était un homme immensément seul. Sa solitude et son manque d'amour, lui paraissait étrange pour un homme de sa qualité et qui semblait draper sa beauté d'un voile invisible.

Alors que Jack exposait ainsi son cœur, Ianto sourit doucement dévoilant ses dents comme ses sentiments. Jack sourit à son tour, il aimait quand ce gallois têtu révélait ainsi son atout maître, son sourire franc si rare. Il était résistant pour ainsi sourire à nouveau malgré les événements. A force de l'éviter ainsi, il n'avait pu véritablement lui parler. Pourtant Jack savait qu'il avait besoin d'être écouté. Il s'assit face à son Ianto souriant, posant les pieds sur le bureau, observant le jeune homme qui travaillait.

Il apparut rapidement à celui-ci qu'il était bien difficile de travailler quand on est observé de cette manière. Il sentait qu'il voulait lui parler, il savait qu'il voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hart. Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il avait refoulé ces abus tout au fond de sa mémoire pendant plus de dix ans. Et s'être à nouveau retrouvé face à cet homme abject après toutes ces années le mettait face à lui-même et ses sentiments.

Il avait découvert que l'amour éprouvé pour Lisa était aussi inconséquent qu'une amourette de gamin, le coup de cœur d'un jeune homme pour une beauté. Il s'était cru amoureux, ce qui avait fait battre son cœur n'avait été qu'un feu de paille, un caprice, une façon de duper la solitude qui enserrait son propre cœur. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à aimer, l'amour n'apportait que la souffrance à ses yeux. Ianto ne désirait donc pas s'épancher mais à ce jeu si peu passionnant, Harkness se révéla le plus persévérant. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il était aussi éprouvé par la mort de Hart.

- John a été un soutien d'une certaine manière, demanda-t-il l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Ianto se méfia instantanément. Il commençait à le connaître. Il savait le Lord redoutable quand il se faisait inquisiteur, prêt à tout pour le faire parler. Il lui avait laissé du temps pour digérer, maintenant il voulait qu'il s'exprime. Ianto soupira avant de répondre, il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas finalement à la question. Il s'assit en face du Lord, séparé de lui par le plateau du bureau de bois.

- Oui, il m'a pris sous son aile lors de ma seconde année à Eton. La première année avait été tellement difficile pour moi et la seconde s'annonçait à peine meilleure. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui l'a attiré vers moi. Mais il a cherché à se rapprocher de moi par tous les moyens. Au départ, j'ai été flatté d'être remarqué par l'un des élèves les plus en vus du collège. Mais je me suis très vite aperçu qu'il y avait une contrepartie, celle d'assouvir les besoins de Hart. J'ai refusé, je n'avais aucune envie de devenir sa poupée. Il tenta de me faire céder, cadeaux, suppliques, invitations. Rien ne me tentait. Je n'avais aucun désir pour lui. Je n'étais qu'un gosse, même s'il n'était guère plus vieux. Nous aurions pu être simplement amis mais il désirait plus. Que ses goûts, même à cet âge, le portassent vers les garçons ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'étais devenu sa cible.

Il marqua une pause, passant la main devant ses yeux, comme altéré par les souvenirs douloureux de cette époque.

- Et plus tu le repoussais et plus il te désirait, finit doucement Jack pour lui.

- Exactement, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Il s'est montré de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à ce que je le rejette violemment. Il fut odieux, disant que j'avais profité de lui, que j'avais attisé ses sentiments, ses envies. Je ne pouvais accepter... je ne le désirais pas. Il m'a dit que je le payerais.

- Mon pauvre Ianto ! murmura Jack, ôtant ses pieds du bureau, prêt à se lever pour le réconforter. Ianto, pris dans sa confession, l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Il me mena la vie dure, interdisant à quiconque de me parler ou de devenir mon ami. J'étais plus seul que jamais, isolé dans cette école. Seul James Furid vint rompre cette solitude. Un ami auquel me confier, un garçon sur lequel mes sentiments s'attachaient.

Jack cacha mal son étonnement, Ianto avait aimé un garçon dans son adolescence, étrange.

- Pas comme vous l'entendez, ajouta rapidement le jeune homme en surprenant son regard soudain allumé. C'était un ami, le seul auquel je pouvais me confier, le seul pour lequel je comptais. Nous nous retrouvions souvent tous les deux dans l'écurie, à s'occuper des chevaux. C'était son travail et c'était une des corvées que je préférais. Avec lui, je trouvais une sorte de contentement même si mes condisciples ne me parlaient pas. J'aurais certainement pu être heureux s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident.

- celui qui a ravi James à ton affection.

Ianto lui lança un regard noir et continua sa confession. Il sentait que cela lui faisait du bien de parler malgré ses préventions.

- Un jour, j'ai monté Oriane, une jeune jument dont je m'occupais tous les jours. Elle s'est affolée sous mon poids et a rué dans tous les sens. Ses sabots ont heurté James à la tête avant que je ne puisse la maîtriser. Il s'est effondré. Il gisait comme mort sous mes yeux. Je sautais de cheval et je restais sans bouger devant lui, incapable de le toucher. Il y avait tellement de sang, tellement rouge, brillant, écœurant. Je n'osais le toucher, je tremblais si fort. John Hart arriva à ce moment-là avec son ami, Stanford, celui-là même qui était au duel. Hart m'a entraîné hors de l'écurie, pendant que Stanford s'occupait de nettoyer tout le carnage. J'étais conscient de tout ce qui se passait mais incapable de m'extraire de ce cauchemar. Il m'a serré contre lui et il m'a parlé, je me souviens. Cela sonnait comme un acte de propriété, à moi, à moi, tu es à moi !

Ianto se leva brusquement, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, incapable de supporter le regard blessé de son maître. Il contemplait les frondaisons vert tendre du parc et la ville au-delà des murs, serrant ses bras de ses mains comme pour se réchauffer.

- John a toujours été à cheval sur le concept de propriété, dit Jack, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Oui, fit Ianto, il aimait le répéter. Il m'a empêché de lier amitié avec quiconque. Une relation à sens unique. Il ne souffrait de me voir avec un autre que lui, sauf s'il l'avait décidé.

- Comment? s'alarma Jack, il t'a partagé avec d'autres ?

Ianto ne répondit pas, ses épaules basses parlèrent pour lui. L'abjection de John avait était destructrice à bien des égards. Il se mit à trembler aux souvenirs odieux qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter. En un éclair, Jack traversa l'espace qui les séparait. L'homme lui tournait le dos. Il le serra contre lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait difficilement, étouffant sous le chagrin. Il le tint contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put, tentant de soulever ce désespoir qui lui faisait frémir le corps.

- Il m'a marqué, fit encore Ianto, le regard perdu sur les toits de Londres qu'il ne voyait pas. J'ai été sa chose, sa propriété et, Monsieur, j'étais persuadé que j'étais à lui. Cette chose, il pouvait la prêter à qui la désirait. Tout s'est terminé à son départ. Mais j'ai mis longtemps à effacer cela de ma mémoire. Celle-ci est une chose étrange et magnifique. J'ai repoussé les mauvais souvenirs, loin de mes pensées conscientes. Les aliénistes penseraient que mes mauvais rêves viennent de ce que j'ai fait. Une façon d'exorciser mes mauvais souvenirs.

Jack le serra encore, Ianto se laissait faire les bras ballants.

- Tu as encore eu des cauchemars ces dernières nuits, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack en posant sa tête contre son cou. Il était de la même taille que lui, mais si svelte qu'il lui semblait qu'il pourrait se briser en deux s'il le serrait trop fort.

- Oui, toutes les nuits, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. C'est ainsi.

Il ne faisait pas mine de se dégager de ses bras aimants. La chaleur et les battements de son cœur qui se communiquaient à son dos, à travers les étoffes, l'apaisaient. Jack résistait à l'envie de lui embrasser le cou, alors que son odeur lui emplissait les narines, si masculine et si légère, un mélange de savon, d'étoffes et de papiers.

- Je sais comment t'en débarrasser, dit Jack, plaisantant malgré son émotion.

- Si c'est partager votre chambre chaque nuit... ce serait une solution bien temporaire, dit-il en frottant imperceptiblement ses boucles contre le front de Jack qui renifla dans son cou. Non, je dois résoudre cela par moi-même.

- C'est bien dommage ! Mais sache que tu peux compter sur moi pour te venir en aide. Si tu ne trouves pas le sommeil, tu seras toujours le bienvenu !

Il le sentit se raidir. Il souffla dans ses cheveux, amusé par sa réaction.

- Je saurai me tenir. Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà prouvé en attendant que tu m'embrasses ? Ou bien en dormant à tes côtés sans te toucher ?

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ianto en touchant sa tête avec la sienne. Jack ferma les yeux, savourant l'infime caresse qui fit vibrer son cœur plus fort.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'abandonnerais ce si charmant visage, avoua Jack en le tournant vers lui, fasciné par son regard azur, scintillant d'émotions contenues, ces yeux si profonds, continua-t-il, ce front intelligent, ces joues rouge de confusion, ce corps tentateur...

Il s'écarta de Ianto qui paraissait atteint d'apoplexie.

- Non, je ne puis abandonner, finit-il d'un ton doux.

- Mais... Monsieur, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de relation, je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne puis vous apporter ce qu'un autre vous offrira de bon cœur.

- Comment ? fit Jack plaisamment, tu ne peux parler avec moi, m'accompagner, me soutenir. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. J'attendrai que tu renoues avec la vie.

- Je ne sais si cela me sera possible, dit Ianto en détournant le visage, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- Tu le peux, crois-moi. Comme je l'ai pu.

Ianto le regarda d'un œil surpris, le soleil qui entrait dans la pièce auréolait d'une lumière dorée le Lord, masquant les traits de son visage crispé.

- J'ai subi certaines choses lorsque j'étais prisonnier en Inde. Et puis j'ai fait des choses dans mon passé, dont je ne suis pas très fier.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux en contemplant le Lord qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avait connu un tel sort. Il vit d'un autre œil les attentions dont il l'entourait, le réconfort, l'aide qu'il voulait lui apporter. Est-ce parce qu'il savait ce qu'il éprouvait qu'il était si tendre avec lui ? Comment avait-il réussi à surmonter l'impression de souillure ? Cette sensation d'avoir été utilisé de la pire des façons ? Où avait-il trouvé les forces suffisantes pour sortir de ce marasme, de cette douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles comme des serpents vivants ? Son cœur se remplit d'envie, il aimerait tant se montrer aussi courageux que lui, de se montrer aussi fort.

- Je ne te mentirai pas, dit Jack en remplissant deux verres d'un whisky écossais de première qualité, cela restera toujours inscrit en moi, en nous. Mais le temps passant, on fait en sorte d'y penser le moins possible. Chaque pas en avant est un pas supplémentaire vers la vie. Tu es trop jeune pour t'arrêter de vivre. Le monde est rempli de belles choses, de belles rencontres. Il y a une multitude de choses à faire, je ne préfère pas m'appesantir sur les moments sordides de la vie.

Il lui tendit le verre rempli en caressant ses doigts.

- C'est la vie et je dois continuer à avancer, dit Ianto avec un sourire amer.

- En substance, oui, dit Jack en sirotant son excellent whisky. Carpe diem dit Socrate.

- Horace, le reprit Ianto, buvant d'un trait son verre, et si vous voulez mon avis, c'est n'importe quoi. Ce sont des balivernes qu'on sort aux enfants pour les consoler. Mon enfance a disparu, brûlée par Hart. Je n'ai ni fortune, ni talent particulier. Je ne suis qu'un professeur qui ne peut même plus travailler dans aucune famille à Londres à cause... à cause d'une amourette sans conséquence. J'attire les ennuis comme la flamme d'une bougie les papillons. Je n'ai rien ! Ni personne ! cria-t-il sous les yeux surpris de Jack qui ne pensait pas voir son secrétaire s'enflammer si soudain.

- Je ne suis rien... rien... ! hurla-t-il, son verre éclata entre ses mains.

Jack se précipita sur lui, lui ôtant les morceaux de verre qu'il contemplait abasourdi. Il n'allait pas encore se blesser sous sa protection ! Il le fit asseoir doucement dans son fauteuil. En une heure de temps, il avait vu son secrétaire passer par toute une gamme d'émotions qui le laissait exsangue.

- Chut, chut... Ianto, tu n'es pas rien. Tu es quelqu'un, une personne importante, remarquable. Chacun apporte ce qu'il peut dans le monde, même un peu.

Il lui tenait une main et étreignait de l'autre son épaule, penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne le lâcha que l'espace d'un instant pour lui verser un nouveau verre. Le corps de Ianto était secoué de tremblements comme si toute la colère, la honte et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même sortaient de lui en vagues bouillonnantes. Ianto s'empara du verre et le but goulûment, s'étouffant presque.

- Là, là, calme-toi. Hé bien, tu es un faux calme, en réalité.

- N'attendez pas de moi que je change, jeta Ianto d'un ton sec, ne vous moquez pas de moi.

- Non, je ne moque pas, je suis admiratif en fait. Tu conserves toujours une si belle emprise sur tes nerfs. Il t'en faut énormément pour te mettre dans une telle colère... Tu es comme le feu sous la glace... un vrai volcan islandais.

Ianto grimaça. Jack sourit et le secoua amicalement.

- Je sais que cela te prendra longtemps pour oublier, pour digérer tout cela. N'oublie pas que tu as des amis maintenant, des gens qui tiennent à toi.

- Comme vous, fit Ianto le cœur battant, alors que l'alcool brûlait dans ses veines, lui donnant plus d'assurance.

- Oui, comme moi, répondit Jack en s'asseyant près de lui, genoux contre genoux. Disons que ton sort me préoccupe. Je ne peux mentir, tu es un homme si intéressant, passionnant, même si tu n'en es pas persuadé.

- Monsieur, je... commença à vouloir s'expliquer Ianto.

- Chut, fit Jack, je sais que cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais un jour tu viendras à moi.

Ianto se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack, brillants de désir. Le cœur du jeune homme battit ardemment jusque dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve éveillé. Il posa la main sur celle de Jack et l'attira vers lui, déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres étonnées.

- J'avance, dit Ianto en souriant bravement, un pas après l'autre.

Jack sourit plus largement, heureux de l'entendre s'exprimer plus légèrement.

- En l'occurrence, un baiser après l'autre, dit celui-ci en lui caressant la joue, quelque peu râpeuse, où une barbe fine et juvénile poussait négligemment.

Un nuage de contrariété embruma les yeux de Ianto qui recula légèrement. Jack se figea. Ianto le regardait avec des yeux où se mêlaient l'envie et la peur, le désir et l'angoisse. Jack tapota son genou et s'assit plus à l'aise dans son siège.

- Je crois savoir ce que tu dois penser des relations entre hommes, avec ton passé. Je comprends que tu vois cela d'un œil différent du mien. Mais sache qu'elles ne sont en rien ce que Hart t'a fait subir. Ce n'est pas très différent d'une relation avec une femme. L'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de choisir. Je suis là, pour toi. A toi de choisir le moment où cela te semblera le mieux... pour cela.

- Monsieur, je ne sais rien des relations ... d'aucune sorte, dit le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

- Oh... hé bien, c'est d'abord prendre du plaisir à la compagnie de l'autre, partager des conversations, des sensations, il ne s'agit pas simplement du festin de chair, même si cela joue aussi une part importante...

- J'imagine qu'il s'agit de votre partie préférée, fit Ianto d'un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- haha, fit Jack, riant jaune, troublé par sa voix. Cette partie est agréable certes, mais ce n'est pas la seule que j'apprécie. Ne vois pas en moi qu'un jouisseur.

- Pourtant, c'est ainsi que vous vous êtes d'abord présenté à moi.

Ianto détailla Jack qui lui faisait face, aussi fier et troublant qu'à l'accoutumé. Il paraissait cependant ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il décida d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir un jour me retrouver dans votre lit.

Jack se débattit avec ses sentiments, bouleversé. Son immense solitude lui retombait sur les épaules. Ianto ne voulait pas s'intéresser à lui. Il se devait de l'accepter, abandonner la chasse au gallois, même si cela lui était difficile.

- Pourtant tu m'as déjà demandé de dormir avec toi. C'est déjà un grand pas, tu ne penses pas ? Mais si cela ne te plait pas, dis-le moi. Je te soutiendrai quoique tu veuilles, je ne forcerai pas tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas mon style de forcer qui que ce soit.

Il se leva pour prendre un nouveau verre, autant noyer sa peine. Il le but, lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Ianto paraissait ébranlé, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir libre de choisir ce qui lui semblerait bon, au détriment de ce qu'il désirait pourtant profondément.

- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, Ianto. Qu'importe ce que je veux.

Jack semblait si seul, une chape de solitude qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Ianto ne résista pas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le sentir si misérablement seul. Il s'élança sur lui et le serra contre lui sans douceur. Son odeur de fougère, sauvage lui tournait la tête. Il lui semblait que les choix ne lui appartenaient plus. Son cœur avait choisi pour lui.

Cela lui serait certainement difficile de sortir de ce cauchemar. Mais le Lord était un point fixe auquel se raccrocher face à son passé, un élément stable dans le tourbillon d'émotions démentielles qui le submergeaient. Il se haïssait de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin avec lui. Mais s'il lui laissait le temps de se reconstruire, il sentait qu'il pourrait aider cet homme à rejeter cette solitude qui l'étreignait. Il se laissa embrasser, dévorer de baisers la bouche, le front, le cou, goûtant la suavité de l'instant. Carpe Diem ... se dit-il, cueille le jour, en effet. Il lui fallait apprendre à profiter du moment présent.

Jack les yeux brillants savourait la joie de le sentir contre lui. Cela prendrait du temps pour se remettre de ce désastre mais il avait le sentiment que le jeune homme était suffisamment fort pour s'en sortir. Il avait déjà supporté cela adolescent, nul doute qu'il arriverait à oublier à l'âge adulte. Il s'écarta de lui, à regrets. Il aimait le câliner, mais sa chair était faible et ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à un contact aussi doux sans s'en trouver ému. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour se remettre.

- Bien, conclut Jack, nous verrons ce que le temps nous apportera. Nous avons encore tant de choses à faire à Londres.

- Je pensais que nous en avions fini, dit Ianto surpris, Adam nous a fait part des résultats de son enquête et vous avez assisté à la dernière cérémonie de la chambre des Lords.

- Tu oublies pourtant une chose importante.

Ianto leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- L'opéra. La dernière représentation de la Bohème, c'est bien ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto s'éclaira soudain, l'amour de l'art lyrique s'épanouit sur son visage.

- Oui, et c'est dans quelques heures, dit-il, mais je pensais qu'au vu des derniers événements, vous préféreriez ne pas vous montrer dans le monde.

- Et te priver de la dernière représentation de cette œuvre. Oh que non ! Va t'habiller, nous sortons dans le monde ce soir.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement, trop heureux d'échapper aux émotions qui naissaient en lui au contact du Lord et qui lui faisaient encore peur. Jack resta seul avec ses pensées. Il y avait tant à faire avant que Ianto ne s'affranchisse des blessures infligées par Hart. Jack savait que cela prendrait du temps. Cela avait pris de longs mois dans son cas avant d'oser dormir seul, sans s'éveiller saisi par l'horreur. Il aurait tant aimé lui éviter cette douleur. Peut-être qu'il l'aidera finalement en ne se montrant pas entreprenant, en jugulant le désir qu'il avait de l'inaccessible Gallois.

Il soupira. Owen avait raison, sous des dehors bravaches, il était un incurable sentimental qui s'attachait vite à l'objet de ses désirs. Mais la façon dont Ianto l'avait par trois fois embrassé lui rappela avec acuité qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul à s'attacher à leur relation naissante, même platonique. Il se leva, plus joyeux, car cette entrevue avait eu du bon. Ianto était jeune, fort et résistant. Il pourra certainement se reconstruire. Il lui souhaita de toute son âme.

A suivre


	21. la sortie à l'opéra

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre deux : la sortie à l'opéra ou comment Jack retrouve une vieille connaissance...  
**

**

* * *

**

La calèche de Lord Harkness les emporta vers le théâtre impérial qui siégeait non loin de la Tamise qu'ils longeaient à présent. Ianto Jones était absorbé par le flot brun sur lequel naviguait de l'amont vers l'aval, petites et grandes embarcations, même à cette heure. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à y naviguer à nouveau. Les derniers souvenirs de la traversée de la Baie de Cardiff étaient malheureusement encore vifs dans sa mémoire. Il glissa un œil vers Jack Harkness qui s'était mis en frais pour cette soirée lyrique. Il portait un costume blanc qui découplait ses larges épaules, la blancheur de sa chemise immaculée rehaussait son teint hâlé par l'air de Blackwood. Il passait tant de temps au-dehors à s'occuper de ses chiens ou de ses voitures que le soleil avait eu le temps de le parer de ses couleurs. Contrairement à bien des Britanniques, celui-ci ne lui donnait pas le teint rouge brique, mais une teinte dorée tout à fait appropriée à son visage digne de la statuaire antique. Une longue cape bleu nuit renforçait l'éclat étrange de ses yeux. Il aimait les belles étoffes et les belles coupes. L'œil de Ianto, entraîné depuis le plus jeune âge à évaluer taille, tissu et coupe par son père, savait apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Pour une soirée de ce genre, il avait dédaigné son habituel habillement noir pour un costume plus clair, bleu sombre qui rehaussait ses yeux. Une veste courte en queue de pie assortie à son veston ajusté, laissait dépasser sa chemise de fine batiste blanche à col haut. Son pantalon moins serré que celui de Jack, dévoilait cependant des formes masculines qui selon Jack feraient tourner la tête des demoiselles. Ce n'était guère son but, il souhaitait seulement faire honneur à son maître en s'accordant à son propre habillement. Pour un fils de tailleur, il lui paraissait normal de se montrer à la hauteur de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il n'aimait guère les sorties, son naturel timide ressortait il n'appréciait guère se trouver aussi près des membres de la bonne société. Mais auprès de Jack, il avait le sentiment que tout se passerait bien. Il était un roc puissant sur lequel se reposer quand le monde tournait autour de lui, comme une rivière agitée. Il se sentait en sécurité dans son ombre, rassuré par sa présence puissante.

Les véhicules qui s'approchaient tous du théâtre en une longue file, déversaient leurs occupants en une foule qui jouait des coudes, impatients d'assister à la dernière représentation de la Bohème à Londres. Jack et Ianto descendirent à leur tour, Rhys qui œuvrait comme cocher les salua de la main en leur souhaitant bonne soirée avant de s'en aller. Les regards qui observaient l'arrivée de la calèche, avide d'en reconnaître les occupants, furent subjugués par le couple qui mit pied à terre. Deux oiseaux aux plumages complémentaires, un sémillant et l'autre sérieux qui tournèrent la tête des dames, demoiselles et quelques gandins venus ici pour observer la foule. Jack, en homme habitué à pareil accueil ne cessait de saluer à la ronde, décochait des sourires et des regards incendiaires. Ianto aurait dû se déclarer blasé par son comportement. Mais cela l'amusait profondément. Il comprenait qu'il puisse attirer ainsi l'attention. Cependant il ne se rendait pas compte du charme qu'il dégageait lui-même alors qu'il souriait allégrement, amusé par l'attitude volontairement séductrice de Jack. Il s'aperçut de la présence d'Adam, un peu plus loin, s'appuyant sur sa canne, bouche bée. L'homme était vêtu de noir, sans doute ses plus beaux vêtements quelques années auparavant et paraissait joyeusement apprécier l'arrivée des deux hommes.

- Mon ami, je suis heureux de vous voir ici, dit Ianto en lui serrant la main, vous avez réussi à avoir des places finalement ?

- Mieux que ça, répondit Adam, Lord Harkness m'a fait la faveur de m'inviter dans sa loge. Nous allons pouvoir profiter du spectacle ensemble.

- Cela risque d'être en effet bien différent du parterre. Nous aurons une vue sur le spectacle, en haut, en bas et sur la scène sans pour autant en faire les frais, ajouta Ianto en faisant allusion aux batailles qui parfois éclataient dans le parterre pour des prétextes souvent futiles.

- Exactement, fit Adam, regardant le monde qui s'amoncelait dans l'entrée avec un intérêt tout professionnel. Les demi-mondaines s'accrochaient aux bras de leurs proies, dévoilant leurs appâts et nouvelles toilettes. Les Messieurs se rengorgeaient en profitant de ce joli faire-valoir, annonçant leur bonne fortune. L'œil inquisiteur d'Adam mesurait les liens entre les uns et les autres, le degré d'intimité, les échanges de fortunes. C'était un bien joli spectacle pour un enquêteur. Il s'appuya sur le bras de Ianto pour l'entraîner vers l'entrée. Lord Jack fronça des sourcils d'un air chagrin et les suivi. Il aurait aimé profiter un peu plus longtemps de l'adoration de la foule, subjuguée par son arrivée.

La magnifique entrée était éclairée à grand frais par des lampes à gaz, qui n'avaient comme inconvénient qu'une odeur légère qui faisait tourner les têtes. L'escalier monumental, plaqué de marbre blanc, précieux, étincelait de blancheur. Des peintures sur les murs représentaient les personnages mythiques de la scène anglaise. Roméo sous le balcon de sa divine Juliette, Ophélie flottant dans son étang. C'était un hommage gracieux aux œuvres qui avaient eu le plus de succès dans ce lieu mythique. Ils montèrent lentement les marches sous les caissons chantournés du plafond. Ianto résistait à la tentation de ne pas détailler les lieux comme un inculte, un barbare. Jack émit un gloussement amusé en le voyant manquer une marche en découvrant le palier qui desservait les loges et le monumental lustre de cristal, entièrement illuminé, dont la beauté rappelait celle de l'hiver malgré la chaleur étouffante.

Il prit par le coude, l'homme subjugué par tant de beauté, le conduisant à travers le couloir circulaire vers sa loge idéalement placée, face au côté jardin de la scène. Ils avaient ainsi une vue imprenable sur les chanteurs et la salle pour le bonheur d'Adam.

Ils s'installèrent dans le brouhaha de la salle qui faisait de même. Ianto ne savait où regarder, de quel élément s'extasier : le lourd rideau qui masquait la scène, l'immensité de la salle ronde avec sa coupole où montaient les murmures, l'acoustique exceptionnelle de ce lieu, le spectacle du parterre qui s'animait, les loges qui se remplissaient. Jack avait l'air joyeux, la discussion quelques heures plus tôt l'avait réjoui et il se tenait prêt à savourer cet opéra dont le jeune homme lui avait dit tant de bien. Il ouvrit machinalement le livret qui racontait l'histoire de l'opéra et répertoriait les noms des chanteurs et membres de la troupe qui avait conçu cette œuvre. Ianto lui avait résumé le propos de cet opéra, la rencontre d'un jeune homme Rodrigo et d'une jeune femme, Mimi, leurs amours contrariés par la vie et leurs retrouvailles avant la séparation suprême dans un Paris de rêve et de pacotille. L'argument était simple à suivre, mais Ianto débordait d'enthousiasme et l'entretenait des diverses hypothèses, interprétations qu'ils pouvaient y voir.

Jack décrocha de la conversation dans laquelle Adam se plongea avec délice. Il se contenta de saluer les personnes qu'il reconnaissait dans les différentes loges, sans s'apercevoir que des yeux bleus sombres avaient capté sa présence et se cachaient dans l'ombre d'une loge toute proche. L'excitation et la fascination enflammaient ces prunelles. Jack sentit enfin la brûlure de ce regard mais il ne vit que le conseiller privé de la Reine, Harold Saxon, accompagné de son fils. Ils le saluèrent du menton. Les yeux de Saxon étaient glacés mais son sourire aussi gracieux que celui du Lord. Ianto qui avait suivit le mouvement de son maître, ne put réprimer un frisson. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos pour une inexplicable raison. Il n'eut guère cependant le temps de s'appesantir sur cette sensation. Le spectacle commençait enfin. Les musiciens dans la fosse, sous le parterre finissaient d'accorder leurs instruments et les coups traditionnels lancèrent le début de la représentation.

Ils assistèrent au premier acte qui les plongea dans une fièvre lyrique. Ils découvrirent les costumes et les décors magistraux, les chants en italien les emportaient à travers un Paris mythique, celui de la bohème des années 1830. La Stradelli dans le morceau de _Mi chiamano Mimi_ porta Ianto aux cimes du plaisir. Il paraissait vivre les aventures des amants comme les siennes. Le second acte plus triste, lui ravagea le cœur, par cette voix sublimant les passions les plus violentes avec délicatesse. Jack surprit des larmes déborder de ses yeux qui ne pouvaient se détacher de la chanteuse qui poussait sa voix jusqu'à lui.

A l'abri derrière le rebord de la loge, Jack posa une main amicale sur sa cuisse. Ianto s'en empara et la pressa, mains brûlantes comme son cœur empli de passion.

Jack sentit sa poitrine se serrer sous le flot endigué des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. La Stradelli faisait preuve d'un talent immense pour le transporter ainsi. Le final de l'acte sembla néanmoins les prendre par surprise par la soudaineté avec laquelle ils reprirent contact avec la réalité. L'espace d'un acte, ils avaient partagé les émotions, les espoirs de la vie de Mimi et son amant Rodrigo. Le second commença et les entraîna à nouveau dans la peinture pittoresque de ce Paris de Bohème. Il était léger, plein d'animation et les personnages prenaient vie dans leurs imaginations enflammées.

Les lumières se rallumèrent pour l'entracte, les laissant pantelants, bouleversés par cette immersion dans la musique. Jack fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions. Il émit la volonté de se délasser les jambes, afin de consumer par l'action les sentiments qui embrasaient son sang. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à un opéra, bien évidemment, mais c'était la première représentation qu'il partageait avec Ianto et cela l'avait ensorcelé de voir les sentiments se peindre aussi vivement sur son visage. Il avait beaucoup plus apprécié l'opéra en voyant le plaisir que son secrétaire y prenait.

Le jeune homme refusa de quitter la loge, arguant qu'il ne pouvait laisser seul Adam avec lequel il engagea très vite une discussion d'amateurs éclairés qui parut obscure au Lord.

Un léger tapotement se fit entendre derrière Jack. Il autorisa la personne qui frappait aussi poliment à entrer. Un jeune valet, vêtu de la livrée verte sombre de Saxon lui donna un pli en s'inclinant servilement.

- Le Conseiller Harold Saxon m'invite à venir le retrouver dans sa loge. Il désire me présenter une personne, sans doute son fils. Vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous le désirez, dit Jack après lecture, aux deux hommes qui avaient fait silence à l'entrée du jeune garçon. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez plus intéressant à vous dire. Bien, jeune homme, pouvez-vous apporter des rafraîchissements à mes compagnons ? Je vais rejoindre votre maître, immédiatement.

Il hocha la tête en direction de la loge des Saxons qui l'observaient attentivement.

- Mes amis, le devoir m'appelle, attendez-moi.

Ianto le laissa partir non sans lui décocher un regard interrogateur. Lord Harkness n'était pas du style à répondre à une convocation aussi politique. Pourtant il acceptait, cela l'étonnait. Mais il était impatient de continuer la discussion avec Adam, qui lui semblait tout aussi ému que lui-même.

Jack parcourut les couloirs qui desservaient les loges. Être invité par le conseiller privé de la reine le surprenait. Cet homme ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, et ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. Il le saluait par politesse uniquement. Il devait être une des rares personnes au monde à ne pas être sensible à son charme légendaire. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait vraiment. Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés, à peine échangés des paroles de politesse lors des événements où sa présence était nécessaire. Ils n'avaient jamais fait preuve d'amitié ou d'intérêt l'un envers l'autre. Pourquoi vouloir alors lui présenter quelqu'un ? Il imaginait qu'il voulait lui présenter son fils. Jack s'avoua piteusement que cela avait excité sa curiosité.

Le valet qui le précédait le fit entrer et s'éclipsa en fermant la porte derrière lui. La pénombre qui baignait cette loge ne laissa pas loisir à Jack d'observer les personnes qui l'accueillirent. Il devina à travers un lourd banc de fumée qui le fit tousser légèrement trois personnes debout. Il comprit à l'odeur épaisse de tabac qu'aucune femme ne les accompagnait. L'étiquette dictait de ne pas fumer devant la gente féminine, même si Jack savait que nombre appréciaient le cigare.

Harold Saxon vint au-devant de lui, un sourire patelin étiré sur son visage mobile, un sourire de politicien. Jack avait horreur de ces animaux politiques qui bien trop souvent utilisaient le pouvoir entre leurs mains pour leur bien-être personnel. Il salua le conseiller, serra la main qu'il lui tendait, accepta le verre qu'il lui proposait. Le fils de Saxon, un jeune homme séduisant, remarqua Jack, mince aux épaules larges aussi châtain que lui et d'une taille similaire lui servit un brandy. Ses yeux paraissaient sombres dans la quasi-obscurité qui noyait la loge. Il accepta avec un sourire sensuel bien qu'il détestât cette boisson trop sucrée à son goût. L'autre renifla de dégoût et se retira derrière son père. Encore un imperméable à mon charme, se dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que lui indiquait Harold, je vais finir par trouver cela irritant. Est-ce l'âge qui me rend moins intéressant aux yeux de la jeunesse ?

Un autre homme se tenait dans l'ombre, à demi-caché derrière le conseiller. Jack ne put discerner son visage, mais l'attitude générale lui fut favorable. Il lui avait semblé le voir frissonner, son charme naturel fonctionnait toujours.

- Je vous remercie d'être venu à ma demande, le remercia Saxon alors que Jack commençait à trouver étrange le silence à peine troublé par le bruissement de la foule qui circulait librement dans le théâtre.

- Lorsque le premier conseiller de la reine demande une entrevue, je me fais un devoir de venir. C'est un honneur.

- Vous ne faites pas mentir votre réputation de flatteur, dit Saxon avec un sourire que Jack trouva tout à fait faux. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour échanger des phrases fleuries. J'ai appris récemment que nous avions une connaissance commune.

- Cher Conseiller, je pense qu'au contraire nous devons en partager plus d'une centaine. Je fus assez mondain à une certaine époque et je sais avoir conservé beaucoup de relations à Londres.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant, dit Saxon en perdant son sourire, mais cet ami est étranger au monde.

- Ah, il vit à la campagne ?

Jack expérimentait la méthode dite de faire l'âne pour avoir du son, dont Ianto Jones était passé maître. Il remarqua que le conseiller serra les dents en une grimace qui voulait passer pour un sourire.

- Non, enfin, cela m'étonnerait au plus haut point. Cet homme est plutôt de la race des voyageurs. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

- C'est un homme déjà, cela élimine une bonne partie de mes connaissances. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? La couleur de ses cheveux par exemple, j'ai une certaine préférence pour les bruns, mais je connais très intimement quelques blonds charmants.

Il entendit un rire étouffé provenant de l'homme caché derrière Saxon, il sourit en penchant la tête de côté, incapable de résister à la pulsion qui le poussait à flirter.

- Il suffit, Lord Harkness, claqua la voix du conseiller, menaçante, amenant un sourire mauvais sur le visage de son fils. Vous jouez les idiots alors que je sais pertinemment que vous ne l'êtes pas. Cessez de jouer les imbéciles, sir, je vous en prie, reprit-il d'une voix plus policée.

- Très bien, vous vous dites un ami du Docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, un très vieil ami qui n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis très longtemps.

- C'est dans ses habitudes, dit Jack, mordant. Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Le revoir, dit Saxon en joignant les doigts sous son menton, j'ai ouï dire qu'il y a des rumeurs de guerre en Europe. Connaissant sa curiosité, il doit nécessairement s'y intéresser.

- Sans doute, fit Jack, ne comprenant guère ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais en quoi je peux vous être utile ?

- Vous pourriez le contacter, lui parler de mes craintes. Une guerre affecterait immensément l'Empire en le déstabilisant et avec lui l'Europe et le monde.

- Je ne puis le contacter pour tout dire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, répondit Jack en regrettant d'être venu.

- Mais vous pouvez lui écrire, n'est-ce pas ? dit le conseiller, vous pourriez lui faire parvenir de mes nouvelles.

- Non, répondit simplement Jack, depuis des années, nous vivons chacun nos vies, sans aucun contact. Et croyez-moi, je le regrette.

- Je ne puis le croire, jeta Harold.

- Pourtant, c'est la triste réalité, dit Jack en haussant les épaules, repoussant son habituel petit pincement au cœur en pensant au Docteur. Mais permettez-moi de vous poser une question.

- Faites, maugréa Harold en le scrutant comme pour lire le mensonge sur son visage.

- Comment savez-vous que je connais le Docteur ? J'avoue que cela m'interpelle.

- Oh, cela est bien simple, c'est simplement une autre de vos connaissances a pu s'entretenir de vous avec lui, apparemment.

Il tendit la main vers l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui, son fils plissa des yeux avec une lueur de dégoût mais laissa approcher l'homme.

Jack n'avait pu deviner son visage, mais il l'avait vu frémir à l'instant où il avait eu conscience de sa présence. Il s'en était brossé le portrait d'un homme sensible à sa personnalité. Mais il fut surpris quand il sortit de l'ombre. Jack se figea en reconnaissant ce visage en lame de couteau, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux lapis-lazuli dans lesquels il s'était si souvent plongé en imagination. Il se leva en trombe et le serra contre son cœur.

- McNeil, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, mais comment ?

- Jack, souffla l'autre homme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ancien amant.

- Tu es vivant, dit Jack en caressant le dos de ce compagnon qui le renvoyait à des jours heureux et pourtant terribles.

Il le lâcha soudain et Alec sembla vaciller avant de se reprendre. Il s'assit sans quitter de son regard brûlant l'homme dont il avait été follement épris. Jack se rassit à son tour, bouleversé et ravi de ce retour inespéré. Son regard ne cessait de faire des allers et retours entre Alec et Harold Saxon, incapable de comprendre quel étrange lien les rassemblait dans cette petite pièce.

- Lord Harkness, je présume qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous présente, l'un à l'autre, reprit Saxon avec un petit ricanement.

- En effet, Conseiller, nous sommes de vieux amis.

- Vous avez pleuré sa mort, Harkness ?demanda Saxon de sa voix narquoise.

- Oui, souffla Jack, incapable de soutenir les yeux d'Alec, où tourbillonnaient des lueurs de tendresse et d'excitation.

Le jeune homme qui venait de se poster derrière lui ricana sourdement, l'œil sévère.

- Une bien dure séparation ! se moqua son père avant de raconter les aventures d'Alec. Il était prisonnier au nord de l'Erythrée. Il a finalement réussi à fuir pour Aden par ses propres moyens. L'empire britannique l'a totalement abandonné, lui un colonel. Il a longtemps été considéré comme un déserteur. Il n'est pas un héros, il a seulement survécu et son retour n'est pas vraiment considéré comme un soulagement. Après cinq ans d'absence, il a tout perdu. Ses frères ont hérité de sa fortune et il ne doit son logement qu'à l'amitié qui me liait à son père.

- C'est vrai, Alec ? demanda Jack, l'homme acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête, mais si tu es autant dans le besoin, tu peux venir au manoir. Je serais heureux de te venir en aide.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, dit Harold en fronçant des sourcils, j'ai des relations qui lui permettront de retrouver une situation, n'est-ce pas, McNeil ?

Jack fronça des sourcils à son tour saisi par une sourde inquiétude. Il ne lui semblait pas que la sollicitude du conseiller fut réelle. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas. Cela devait sûrement venir de la manière dont il parlait du Docteur, comme un homme qui l'avait bien connu et qui souffrait encore de son abandon. Alec semblait lui faire confiance cependant. Les liens d'amitiés qui l'attachaient à son père étaient-il suffisants ?

Jack trouvait curieux la manière de se comporter de Saxon avec son ami. Il avait la sensation qu'il le dominait totalement. Alec ne lui avait pas laissé le souvenir d'un homme aussi aisément assujetti.

- Mais Alec, explique-moi comment es-tu revenu d'entre les morts ?

- Il est revenu presque par ses propres moyens, dit Saxon, presque parce qu'il a rencontré une personne qui lui a permis de prendre un vaisseau pour Londres en lui payant un billet. Et cet homme...

- c'était le Docteur, fit Jack, interrompant le conseiller pour s'adresser à son ami. Tu l'as donc rencontré. Comment va-t-il ? Est-il en Angleterre ? Que devient-il ? le submergea-t-il de questions.

- Ce sont les mêmes questions que je lui ai posé, reprit Saxon, la seule chose qu'il a pu me répondre, est que le Docteur souhaitait le bonjour à Jack Harkness et lui souhaitait d'être heureux. Quel toupet ! Il aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de demander de mes nouvelles, s'emporta Harold.

- Sans doute, vous a-t-il aussi oublié ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, je vous le rappelle.

- Nul ne m'oublie ! jeta violemment Saxon, grinçant des dents.

- Il a ajouté qu'il viendrait bientôt en Angleterre pour voir ses vieux amis, dit Alec en souriant, tentant d'apaiser les tensions, vous aurez sans doute la chance de le rencontrer.

Harold Saxon grimaça. Jack eut la sensation qu'il avait une dent contre son ami.

- Enfin, si vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré, tenez-moi au courant de son retour. Je serais ravi de le revoir.

- je tiendrais compte de votre vœux, dit Jack en faisant mine de se lever. Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec Alec.

- Bien sûr, l'autorisa le Conseiller sans attendre la réponse de McNeil.

L'entrevue était terminée, de manière curieuse, mais Jack avait toujours trouvé cet homme particulier. Ce que faisait Alec avec lui, l'étonnait. Ils n'avaient guère de points communs. Alec se leva, Jack le suivit. Ils saluèrent les deux hommes et sortirent. Alec posa la main sur son épaule, dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

- Cinq ans, cinq ans sans te voir et pourtant tu n'as pas changé.

- Alec, mon ami, que fais-tu avec lui ?

- C'est un ami de mon feu père, dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Ils ont travaillé ensemble et depuis mon retour, il veille sur moi. Il m'a invité à l'accompagner pour cet opéra, afin de me changer les idées.

- Tu étais prisonnier, dit Jack en le buvant du regard.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas aussi mal que tu l'imagines. J'ai été capturé par une chef de tribu qui s'est constitué un harem d'hommes. J'ai vécu en bonne compagnie et su rester en forme comme tu peux le constater...

Ses yeux brûlaient la peau de Jack, sa main qui se crispait sur son épaule faisait naître en lui des vagues d'émotions. Il s'oublia dans ses yeux si semblables à deux lacs sous une nuit étoilée.

- Et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, malgré la manière dont nous nous sommes séparés, ajouta Alec en effleurant la joue de son ancien compagnon, rompant le charme.

Jack se rappela soudain où ils se trouvaient, l'opéra, Adam et Ianto, Harold Saxon qui lui avait posé de si étranges questions. Il était essoufflé de retenir ainsi son émotion et Alec semblait sous la même emprise, peu désireux de le lâcher.

- Je sais, dit Jack en reculant légèrement sous le regard intense de McNeil.

- Je suis désolé d'être de retour si cela doit te troubler.

- Tu es troublant, dit Jack en souriant. Et te revoir est inespéré. Je n'ose y croire, dit-il en le touchant comme pour s'assurer de sa présence.

- Pourtant, c'est bien moi… Que deviens-tu ? Et ton épouse ? Ton enfant ? Ma mère a reçu tes lettres et m'a parlé de cet enfant. Tu voulais que ma famille le reconnaisse. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je pensais que Steven pouvait être ton fils.

Jack se rembrunit en parlant de Steven. Il l'avait reconnu après six ans de difficiles relations. Il espéra qu'Alec n'allait pas se découvrir une âme de père à ses dépens. Steven était son fils parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Le Colonel sentit qu'il se murait dans le silence.

- Suzie a menti, reprit-il d'une voix altérée, je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru à l'époque, mais je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec elle.

- Je le sais, dit Jack, d'un ton apaisant, Steven est mon fils. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ta mère pour les lettres que je lui ai envoyées. J'ai reconnu Steven et il vit à présent auprès de moi.

- J'en suis soulagé, dit Alec, j'ai l'impression que tu es heureux.

- Autant que je le puis, mais alors, tu as rencontré le Docteur ? Marchons, tu veux bien.

- Oui, c'est un homme fantastique, véritablement ! Quand je me suis enfui du Harem de Dame Kebimba Traoré, je suis arrivé à Aden sans aucun argent. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il se promenait. Il m'a pris pour toi ! Il est vrai que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Cela nous a amusés de voir que nous te connaissions tous les deux. Nous avons eu de longues conversations où tu revenais souvent, je dois te l'avouer mon ami, dit Alec, les yeux enflammés, désireux de sentir le corps de Jack contre le sien.

- Il ne m'a pas oublié, dit celui-ci d'un ton rêveur, malgré toutes ces années, loin l'un de l'autre.

- Non, de même que moi, ta présence est inoubliable, ton esprit également.

- Cet Harold Saxon ne m'inspire guère confiance. Et ces allusions à une guerre entre états européens ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- J'en suis sans doute la raison, fit Alec en baissant la tête, votre Docteur m'a appris qu'une guerre commerciale fait rage entre la France et l'Empire. La mort de la Reine selon lui serait le moyen d'apaiser cette surenchère. Il n'est visiblement pas anglais pour penser de la sorte.

- le Docteur est au-dessus des considérations nationales. Il dit de lui-même qu'il est un apatride qui ne souhaite que le bonheur des hommes.

- Joli but, mais Mr Saxon a bien mal pris cette idée. Il voit en lui un comploteur, qui souhaite la mort de Victoria. Il croit qu'il est un criminel.

- Beaucoup le décrirait ainsi. Il ne se plie pas aisément aux puissants et aux règles qui les préoccupent. Il voit le monde comme un macrocosme en équilibre précaire, qu'il faut ménager. Je comprends mieux ce que lui veut Saxon, les détails d'un éventuel complot. Il souhaite certainement protéger la souveraine. Vous-a-t-il parlé davantage de ce qui se trame ?

- Non, je ne l'ai connu que brièvement. Nous avons parlé de vous, longuement. Il m'a payé un billet pour l'Angleterre. Il m'a annoncé qu'il aimerait me suivre pour revoir les personnes qu'il avait laissées ici, mais il devait partir pour l'Amérique. Il dit que de grandes choses se préparaient là-bas.

- Son esprit visionnaire ! dit Jack, je le reconnais bien là, à vouloir être près des événements.

- Certainement, pourtant, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui est-il exactement ? demanda Alec en se rapprochant de lui.

Ils suivaient le couloir circulaire qui entourait les loges, permettant aux spectateurs de se déplacer entre les loges sans se mêler au peuple. Ils avaient presque fait le tour de la salle de spectacle. Les lampes à gaz éclairaient a giorno les murs et les tableaux qui égayaient cet espace, qui pourtant ne leur laissaient guère d'intimité. Alec se mordait les lèvres sous l'ardeur qui le saisissait dès qu'il posait le regard sur son compagnon. Jack était lucide, il se savait désiré. Il s'appuya contre le mur, dans un renfoncement de porte bien adéquat.

- J'aimerais également le savoir, dit Jack, peut-être est-il un sélénien ? J'ai lu dans ma jeunesse un roman écrit par un français, Cyrano de Bergerac, où il parlait d'hommes tombés de la lune. Il avait un drôle de talent pour décrire des choses incroyables. Notre ami est un étranger à notre monde. Il est immensément riche, d'une culture phénoménale, un savoir encyclopédique.

- je l'avais remarqué, dit Alec, Il est autant capable de parler de l'oliban d'Aden que des dernières nouvelles de la France. C'est un homme captivant.

-oui, il n'a pas son pareil.

- si, vous, dans une autre mesure, dit Alec en posant une main contre le mur, se plaçant face à Jack, à quelques pouces seulement de son visage. Ils étaient de la même taille, tous les deux hauts et fiers, leurs yeux s'affrontaient dans un duel crépitant de désir.

Alec frémissait, se retenait de serrer entre ses bras l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus réapparaître devant ses yeux et avait tenu sa promesse pendant toutes ces années. La manière dont il l'avait accueilli lui laissait pourtant entendre qu'il lui avait pardonné. Il avait pensé à lui si souvent au départ, se déchirant le cœur sur cette passion inachevée. Le temps avait apaisé sa faim, celle de ce corps qui lui avait échappé. Respirer son odeur, si proche, si tentatrice ravivait en lui le chat affamé d'amour. Ses yeux émirent une lueur que Jack n'avait jamais oubliée. Il le devinait tendu, dans l'expectative.

Les souvenirs revenaient à la surface, riches de sons et d'odeurs affolantes. Alec le serra dans ses bras, une accolade puissante à la mesure du manque qu'il avait éprouvé. Il s'humecta les lèvres, le nez dans son cou si chaud. Il ne le repoussait pas. Il se recula pour voir comment il réagissait. Jack souriait doucement, ses yeux étaient un appel au baiser qu'Alec déposa légèrement sur ses lèvres douces. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, celui où il tiendrait Jack entre ses bras. Il chatouilla de sa langue joueuse sa bouche pour quémander une autorisation qui lui fut donnée dans un souffle qu'ils partagèrent fiévreusement. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, reprenant la mesure l'un de l'autre. Jack rit soudain alors que les mains d'Alec se glissaient sur son corps.

Un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait précipitamment les fit se détacher l'un de l'autre à regret. Jack n'eut que le temps de voir une queue de pie bleu nuit qui s'envolait. Il grimaça amèrement, revenant soudain à la réalité.

* * *

A suivre... et comme dit Arian pas caillouter, j'chuis gentille, moi... et la suite est déjà dans les tuyaux^^.


	22. les passions lyriques

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre trois : les passions lyriques...  
**

**

* * *

**

Alec s'écarta de lui, discernant le changement d'humeur de son ancien amant. Il soupira. Il aurait dû le pressentir, Jack ne l'avait pas attendu. L'homme dont il avait tant chéri le souvenir le repoussait. Ce baiser qui lui avait enflammé les dernières bribes de raison n'était qu'un baiser d'adieu. Il en conçut un amer dépit qu'il dissimula bien mal.

Jack sourit tristement tout en reprenant leur marche interrompue.

- Certains ne devraient pas écouter aux portes, dit-il mystérieusement, ou bien, ils apprendront des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent. Mon ami, je suis si heureux de te revoir, reprit-il en serrant l'épaule d'Alec amicalement.

- J'ai cru comprendre, dit Alec avec un sourire narquois, se léchant les babines.

- ça, ce baiser... ce n'est rien, dit Jack en haussant les épaules, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à te raconter. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue depuis si longtemps. Nous devrions nous rencontrer demain.

- Demain je pars pour le manoir de Torchwood, en Écosse. Mr Saxon m'a fait l'honneur de m'inviter à une chasse. Je devrais lui demander de t'inviter, nous passerons quelque jours ensemble comme au bon vieux temps.

- Ce serait une bonne chose, dit Jack, sans relever la claire allusion à leurs ébats mutuels, et je te présenterai mon secrétaire, Ianto Jones. Il est tout à fait intéressant, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

Quelque chose dans la voix de Jack, le ton léger et tendre lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Jones, fit comprendre à Alec McNeil, qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas aussi sûrement que Lord Harkness. Un sentiment de jalousie s'engouffra dans son cœur, lui faisant plisser le visage en un sourire crispé. Jack s'en aperçut et pouffa sous cape. Cela lui faisait plaisir de se sentir si désiré, un état dans lequel il s'amusait de voir ses admirateurs. Ils étaient revenus à la porte de la loge du conseiller qui s'ouvrit à leur arrivée, laissant apparaître le visage peu amène de Grégory Saxon.

- L'opéra va reprendre, Colonel McNeil, vous vous en voudriez de manquer le final. Entrez, je vous prie.

Alec serra la main de Jack à défaut d'autre chose et entra dans la loge en traînant visiblement des pieds. Jack salua avec ironie le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. Il rechercha dans sa longue mémoire, s'il n'avait pas déjà rencontré ce petit-maître haineux. Son visage lui parlait, il lui semblait le connaître mais son cerveau se révéla incapable de lui montrer dans quelles circonstances il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait tant le détester, comme si sa présence lui était insupportable. Sur un dernier regard glacé sur Harkness, le jeune homme allait refermer la porte, lorsque la voix de son père l'arrêta.

- Fais entrer Harkness, j'ai encore quelques mots à lui dire.

- Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le Docteur, père.

- Gregory ! fit la voix du conseiller, cinglante.

Un voile de peur passa dans le regard du jeune homme qui s'esquiva pour laisser entrer à nouveau Harkness. L'atmosphère enfumée le prit à la gorge.

- Conseiller ? interrogea Jack, je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre sur mon ami. Il est secret, mystérieux et c'est mieux ainsi, cela ajoute à son charme. Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Non, je déteste cela, dit le conseiller, enfin, je voulais simplement vous dire que si vous ne pouvez parler, je trouverais bien un autre moyen d'avoir mes informations. Mais si vous le voyez, je vous prie de lui transmettre mes amitiés. J'aurais certainement autant de plaisir à le revoir que vous McNeil.

- Bien, je comprends, Mr Saxon, je n'y manquerais pas, si un jour, il revient me voir, dit Jack, comprenant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son idée fixe. Je vous remercie de cette entrevue, Conseiller.

Il salua les trois hommes, dont un seul lui sourit en retour et il retourna précipitamment vers sa loge, au moment où retentissait le début du troisième acte. Il murmura une brève excuse à ses compagnons, qui l'interrogèrent du regard à son arrivée. Ianto lui adressa un regard sombre dont il ne tint aucun plaisir. Il assista songeur à la suite de la représentation, incapable désormais de se plonger dans l'univers de la Bohème. Cette rencontre l'avait considérablement troublé. Certes, il avait eu plaisir à revoir Alec, mais les deux autres hommes lui avaient fait une impression particulière. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Harold au Docteur mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Malgré ses dires, il ne pensait pas que Saxon soit un ami du Docteur. Que lui voulait-il vraiment ? Avait-il peur qu'il menace la sécurité de l'empire ? Croyait-il réellement que le Docteur veuille du mal à la reine ? Il ne le connaissait pas si bien, finalement. Jamais son ami ne s'abaisserait à un acte aussi vil qu'un meurtre, à moins qu'il ait diamétralement changé en dix-sept ans. Non, Saxon devait avoir une autre idée dans sa cervelle pleine de rouages et de métal, une cervelle d'homme politique.

Jack n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour suivre le déroulement des scènes au grand dam de Ianto Jones qui le voyait s'agiter sur son siège. Il supposa tristement qu'il pensait à Alec McNeil. Le jeune homme était revenu dans la loge, bouleversé par la scène qu'il avait entrevue. Il avait quitté la loge pour chercher les boissons que le valet n'avait jamais apportées. Après s'être égaré dans les couloirs, il avait surpris le baiser entre les deux hommes. Un seul coup d'œil lui avait permis de deviner qui était cet homme qui se pressait si tendrement contre son maître. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes était si complète, si réelle, exactement comme Owen la lui avait décrite.

La vision des deux corps l'un contre l'autre lui avait serré le ventre, une douleur qui l'avait poussé à partir précipitamment pour se réfugier auprès d'Adam. Celui-ci avait vu son air décomposé mais n'avait osé lui poser des questions. Il s'était attaché à lui occuper l'esprit en l'entretenant des enquêtes qu'il menait sur certaines personnalités haut-placées. Ianto lui avait été gré d'essayer ainsi de changer le cours de ses pensées. Mais à présent, il se retrouvait pris au piège, trop conscient de la présence de son maître à ses côtés pour apprécier la beauté des chants.

Alec McNeil, une passion qui rejaillissait comme le feu d'un ancien volcan, se dit Ianto, alors que sur scène Rodrigo repoussait Mimi pour qu'elle survive, qu'elle se trouve un nouvel amant qui pourra la rendre riche, s'occuper d'elle et adoucir la fin de sa vie. Voilà, c'est certainement ce que je dois faire, continua-t-il perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Le colonel McNeil offrira à Lord Jack ce que je ne puis lui offrir. C'était là une pensée froidement rationnelle qui le rendit malheureux. Il serra les poings, il se tourmentait alors qu'il sentait Jack aussi éloigné de lui que s'il se trouvait sur la lune. Cela lui gâcha tout le plaisir de l'opéra.

Jack prit conscience du regard triste posé sur lui. Il se rappela l'envol de la queue de pie après le baiser d'Alec. Il sourit et sans faire plus de cas des qu'en dira-t-on lui prit la main et la serra fortement. Il l'attira vers lui pour souffler à son oreille dans un léger baiser.

- N'aie crainte, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Ianto retira sa main, piquant un fard qu'il dissimula dans l'ombre où il se jeta. Son mouvement brutal attira les regards des occupants de la loge du Conseiller. Jack sourit triomphalement à la réaction de son bibliothécaire qui sifflait furieusement derrière lui.

- Inqualifiable ! en public… indécent !

- Ianto, tu fais l'article de mes qualités ? demanda Jack à voix basse, retenant le rire qui montait.

- Plutôt celui de vos défauts ! Rustre, débauché, béotien.

- C'est un peu fort !

- Autant que ce que vous venez de me dire. Vous me prenez pour une demoiselle, feula le jeune homme, réfugié à l'abri des regards qui convergeaient vers la source de la querelle.

- Oh, je ne risque pas de confondre mon chat sauvage avec une donzelle. Tu as trop de poils.

Adam éclata de rire à cette dispute mezza-voce qui commençait à attirer l'attention. Il fut pris d'une toux salvatrice, qui cacha les mots de ses compagnons aux oreilles indiscrètes qui se tendaient dans l'ombre. Un bref chut ! les fit se taire et reprendre l'écoute interrompue. Ianto foudroya du regard son maître qui tenta de se montrer piteux sans succès. Il n'était que trop heureux de la réaction de son Gallois. Il se contenta de le regarder alors que sa poitrine se soulevait sous sa respiration heurtée. Il était en colère contre lui, visiblement. Ce baiser l'avait choqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela avait signifié pour lui, un adieu à la passion qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'ici dans sa solitude. Un fantasme qui lui avait permis de survivre à la désespérance d'une vie seul. Il glissa ses yeux vers la loge en face et il aperçut les yeux narquois d'Alec à qui la scène n'avait visiblement pas échappée.

Ianto enrageait. Il avait la sensation que Jack se moquait de lui. Il releva la tête et perçut le poids du regard amusé de McNeil. Il se détourna les yeux fulminants, et se concentra pour écouter la fin de l'acte. La Stradelli chantait la fin de Mimi, l'expression de son amour alors qu'elle se savait mourante. Elle était au pinacle de son art, si puissant, si ravageur qu'il sentit son cœur se vibrer au diapason de cette émotion viscérale. A nouveau ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il essuya rageusement, tandis que Jack le regardait pensif, se demandant que dire, que faire pour que le jeune homme lui pardonne cet écart bien innocent.

Le final de l'opéra les ravit, la Stradelli était une artiste d'exception qui avait porté aux nues l'expression de son art. Adam était enthousiasmé par cette version de Puccini qui semblait avoir rasséréné quelque peu son ami. Jack leur proposa à ce moment-là d'aller au foyer des artistes afin de remercier la chanteuse. Jones eut un geste de recul, mais en voyant les étincelles de plaisir dans les yeux d'Adam, il accepta la proposition.

Le Lord se procura des fleurs auprès d'un valet, presque en claquant des doigts. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses ordres. Puis il les guida dans le dédale de couloirs qui les menèrent au foyer. Une foule surtout composée d'hommes en habits de soirée, gants, chapeau et fleurs dans les mains se pressait pour rendre hommage aux chanteuses.

Jack joua des coudes et de sa haute taille pour pousser les uns et les autres et passer rapidement les portes du foyer. Les cris de mécontentement et les haussements de sourcils courroucés glissèrent sur lui comme sur les plumes du canard. Il n'avait cure de la colère qu'il attisait dans son sillage dans lequel Ianto et Adam se faisaient minuscules. Il demanda à voir la Stradelli au porte-clefs qui s'occupait de toute la troupe. Celui-ci gérait les rencontres, les brassées de fleurs et les billets à faire parvenir aux danseuses et chanteuses qui avaient attirées le regard ou l'oreille de ces gentlemen.

Ianto vit le Lord glisser un billet dans la main du portier soudain jovial qui leur indiqua la loge de la Prima Donna. Jack fanfaronnait visiblement, désireux de se faire pardonner auprès de son compagnon. De toute évidence, son plan fonctionnait, car le jeune homme souriait enfin. Il se sentait comme un gamin le jour de Noël, excité à la perspective de rencontrer cette artiste d'exception. Il rejeta totalement au fond de sa mémoire l'angoisse et la jalousie ressentie à cause de la rencontre de Jack et Alec. Il ne se sentait plus du tout jaloux alors qu'il découvrait ce nouvel environnement où Jack paraissait à son aise, paradant malgré son anxiété pour son ami le Docteur.

Le sourire du Lord, même figé sur ses lèvres inquiètes attirait les regards des danseuses qui ôtaient leurs robes de spectacle. Le concierge l'avait salué d'un "Monseigneur Harkness, vous nous avez manqué" qui avait fait comprendre au jeune homme combien le Lord était connu. Il enfouit dans son cœur la jalousie qui montrait sa tête hideuse en voyant les sourires dont il était gratifié. C'était malheureusement la règle avec lui, il attirait les regards, l'attention et les sourires naturellement. Son charisme était un don ou une malédiction, un sort qu'il devait porter. Le regard désolé que lui jeta Harkness acheva d'enterrer Méduse, l'affreux sentiment qui le serrait le ventre. Le sourire chaleureux dont il le gratifia, le rendit inexplicablement heureux.

Jack lui donna sa brassée de fleurs et frappa à la porte, le poussant devant lui. Il se sentait fébrile. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'excitation, lissant le papier qui maintenait la gerbe de fleurs. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter : sympathie, enthousiasme, adoration. Il se sentait à nouveau perdu. Jack le poussa en avant après avoir entendu l'autorisation d'entrer de la maîtresse des lieux.

Une atmosphère de boudoir embrumée de poudre, d'odeurs d'étoffes, de bougies qui éclairaient la coiffeuse devant laquelle se trouvait la diva, les accueillit dès leur entrée. Elle avait retiré le lourd costume de scène qui reposait sur un fauteuil. Des bouquets s'amoncelaient sur chacune des surfaces disponibles, mêlant leurs parfums entêtants à l'atmosphère étouffante. La Stradelli se tenait face à sa coiffeuse et passait un linge humide sur son visage pour retirer le maquillage de théâtre qui épaississait ses traits. Elle les regarda d'un air mi-boudeur, mi-narquois, en femme habituée à l'idolâtrie. Son regard s'éclaira en détaillant le Lord qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour attirer l'attention en restant près de la porte. Elle s'activa soudain et finit de nettoyer son visage, révélant une beauté un peu fanée, patricienne. Ianto trembla légèrement sur ses jambes en s'approchant de cette femme dont la voix mélodieuse venait de lui dire d'approcher.

- Je vous remercie, cher Monsieur, lui dit-elle en battant des cils, tout en respirant le parfum des fleurs, elles sont parfaites.

- je...je... balbutia Ianto avant d'affermir sa voix. Vous entendre ce soir fut une bénédiction. Vous avez su porter aux nues l'expression de ce texte. Vos qualités d'interprète ont sublimé chacun des actes. Madame, c'est moi qui vous remercie de tout mon cœur, acheva-t-il en embrassant la main qu'elle lui offrait.

- Oh, quel vilain flatteur ! minauda-t-elle avec joie, vous savez trousser un compliment, Lord ...?

Elle pencha la tête de côté pour lui demander son nom, présumant au style vestimentaire recherché qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de qualité.

- Non, Monsieur Jones, dit-il, je suis le secrétaire particulier de Lord Harkness, ici présent. Permettez-moi de vous le présenter.

- Faites, faites, un si bel homme ne devrait pas rester aussi à l'écart.

- Madame, dit Jack en la saluant, je n'ai pas la langue d'or de mon secrétaire, mais j'ai apprécié à sa juste valeur l'éclat de votre voix.

- Vous-même vous êtes un beau parleur, très Cher, roucoula-t-elle.

- Je suis plus un homme d'action, Belle Dame, qu'un homme de mots. Je laisse cela à mon cher secrétaire.

La manière dont il accentua les derniers mots réchauffa le cœur du Gallois qui se faisait littéralement ignoré par son idole. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul regard pour le pauvre Adam dont la pauvre mise lui assurait que l'homme n'avait pas de fortune. Lord Harkness au contraire, elle savait qu'il possédait une des plus grandes fortunes de l'Empire. Être dans ses bonnes grâces pouvait certainement jouer en sa faveur. La femme en elle surpassa l'artiste qui aimait se faire encenser. Elle se sentait prête à se laisser caresser par ses doigts, entreprendre par cet homme qui malheureusement ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour l'homme mince et timide qui l'accompagnait.

Que lui trouvait-il ? Il paraissait trop falot, trop fin et trop jeune pour avoir un quelconque intérêt. Elle se redressa, mettant en valeur ses armes féminines de manière élogieuse. Elle savait que l'âge grignotait ses appâts qui restaient pourtant encore fort beaux. Elle minauda, en se rapprochant de Jack dont le vieux fond de libertinage resurgit. Il aimait se faire désirer et l'éclat des yeux de la cantatrice était tentateur, diablement aguicheur. Il reposa les yeux sur son secrétaire qui paraissait subjugué par le phrasé de la femme qu'il admirait tant. La comparaison n'était guère à l'avantage de celle-ci. La vision du visage extatique de Ianto le ravissait, lui donnait envie d'être regardé de la même manière. Un désir brutal lui serra le ventre, incapable de l'assouvir sur-le-champ.

- Désirez-vous que je chante un air pour vous, Cher Lord ? Prenez place près de moi.

Elle le sépara volontairement de ses compagnons auxquels elle tourna le dos pour pousser une cantate qui plut à Jack par ce qu'il voyait se peindre sur le visage de Ianto dans le dos de la chanteuse. Les délicates notes de la chanson l'émouvaient, sans qu'il ne lui tienne rigueur de la manière dont elle l'ignorait. La Diva s'aperçut soudain que l'attention de Lord Harkness était distraite. Elle se tourna alors vers le public qui lui appréciait son art. La passion exacerbée du chant les maintinrent dans une bulle enchantée, où le silence était encore harmonie. Ianto avait les larmes aux yeux, Adam souriait béatement. Jack rit doucement. La soirée avait été riche en émotions et en rencontres.

Ianto applaudit finalement, incapable de réfréner son enthousiasme. La Stradelli le saluant, souriante.

- Vous êtes un véritable mélomane, monsieur Jones, c'est un honneur de chanter pour une personne qui apprécie autant l'art lyrique !

- Lorsqu'il est poussé à une telle maîtrise, c'est un régal dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Je suis prêt à venir vous écouter pour la prochaine représentation où vous produirez.

Elle se rengorgea, c'était un tel plaisir de se faire encenser par un véritable idolâtre.

- Madame, nous allons vous laisser à vos autres adorateurs, dit Jack, légèrement soucieux de la dévotion avec laquelle Ianto regardait la cantatrice. Si vous voulez bien, j'ai encore besoin de sa présence à mes côtés. Je désire aussi son admiration.

Il s'inclina devant elle, et lui embrassa la main. Ianto et Adam l'imitèrent. Jack était impatient de partir, il lisait parfaitement dans les pensées de la cantatrice. Elle souhaitait un protecteur argenté pour pouvoir se retirer en pleine gloire. Elle savait qu'un jour elle ne pourrait plus chanter, s'attacher un admirateur pourrait la sauver de la misère qui trop souvent touchait les artistes. La Bohème en était une véritable peinture, la chanter ne pouvait que lui rappeler le sort qu'elle pourrait connaître. Elle les regarda partir avec tristesse, l'un et l'autre si proches qu'elle s'en sentit jalouse.

L'atmosphère étouffante commençait à peser à Lord Harkness, qui s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas aussi féru de musique que son secrétaire qui semblait vivre un rêve éveillé. Il appréciait certes, mais il n'éprouvait pas la même émotion. Il l'avait dit, il était un homme d'action.

En sortant, il se heurta à Harold Saxon et son fils, qui le foudroya à nouveau du regard. Harold émit un léger sourire en laissant le passage à Harkness qui leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ses yeux cherchaient la présence de McNeil.

- Notre ami est parti, dit Saxon, votre présence lui a sans doute était trop éprouvante. Vous me l'avez rendu dans un état particulier.

- Il s'en remettra, dit Jack en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Il feignait de ne pas se soucier de l'état d'Alec. Mais son absence le chagrinait quelque peu.

- Monsieur, je vous salue, dit-il en matière d'adieu, en s'engageant dans la foule bruissante qui attendait la sortie de la cantatrice.

- Harkness, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé. Si vous voyez notre cher Docteur, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. C'est une page de mon histoire close depuis longtemps.

- Je crois cependant savoir que notre ami garde toujours un œil sur ses anciens compagnons. J'ai besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire.

- Cela, je l'ignore. Ce qui motive les actes du Docteur est au-delà de ma pensée. Ianto, nous partons.

Saxon le regarda partir avec un air mystérieux. Ianto avait la sensation que cet homme connu cachait quelque chose. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avait un air familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait bien pu le rencontrer. La haine avec laquelle il regardait Jack Harkness l'étonnait. Il ne comprenait pas, habituellement les gens n'avaient jamais ce regard pour le Lord. Cela l'interpella. Que cachaient-ils donc ? Et Pourquoi Jack avait-il l'air aussi sombre en les quittant ?

Jack grimpa sans mot dire dans la calèche qui était revenue les chercher. Il garda le silence alors qu'ils ramenaient Adam à son logis. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de l'hôtel particulier. Ianto respecta son silence, observant les rues tranquilles à cette heure. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux grilles de la maison de Durham, il remarqua Ewen qui se promenait main dans la main avec une rousse flamboyante. Il jugea la jeune fille plus âgée que le domestique. Mais ils semblaient faire un joli couple d'amoureux alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à distance des grilles et s'embrassaient passionnément. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Jack. Cet homme avait été amoureux d'Alec McNeil autrefois. Comment prenait-il son retour ?

Son cœur se serra comme dans un étau. Il s'efforça d'ignorer cette sensation. Mais laissé seul avec ses pensées, il en vint à se montrer clair avec lui-même. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Son physique n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle son cœur s'emballait autant en sa présence. Il était beau, certes, autant qu'un Apollon antique. Cependant, c'était tout un ensemble qui lui affolait l'esprit. Il soupira, attirant l'attention du Lord pensif.

- Eh bien, qu'as-tu à soupirer ainsi, lui demanda-t-il, tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée ?

- Si, une très bonne soirée, dit Ianto avec un faible sourire, très intéressante.

- Alors pourquoi cet air sombre, dit Jack en haussant un sourcil, scrutant le visage soudain grave de Ianto.

- Rien, c'est cet homme, Alec McNeil. Son retour, cela change beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Changer quelque chose, demanda Jack en souriant, mais à quoi ?

Ianto lutta contre lui-même. Devait-il lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui ou bien lui laisser sa liberté ?

- Ianto, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi. Je ne pense qu'à ton bonheur. Le retour d'Alec ne change rien pour moi. C'est inattendu, certes mais ce n'est pas cela qui me trouble le plus.

- C'est Harold Saxon alors ?

- Oui, cet homme m'a posé des questions sur le Docteur. J'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il le connaît très bien. J'ai compris en parlant avec lui qu'il souhaitait me soutirer des informations sur lui. Où il se trouve ? Ce qu'il fait ? Ce qu'il veut ? Je ne puis lui répondre.

- Parce que vous ne l'avez vu depuis des années ?

- exactement, Ianto, exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, quel pays il visite en ce moment ? Alec l'a vu pourtant à Aden.

- Il l'a rencontré ?

- Oui, apparemment, ce serait lui qui lui a permis de rejoindre l'Angleterre avec un message pour moi.

- Lequel ? demanda avidement Ianto.

- Que je lui manquais mais qu'il fallait que je sois heureux. Je le soupçonne de m'avoir renvoyé Alec dans ce but. Cela serait tout à fait dans sa manière d'intervenir.

Ianto pâlit, ses mains se tordirent inconsciemment. Un mouvement qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil acéré de Jack Harkness, malgré l'obscurité relative de lhabitacle.

- Ce qu'il ignore, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, je suis heureux, en paix avec moi-même, dit Jack avec un petit rire, j'ai enfin le sentiment d'être apaisé. Ma solitude me pèse moins quand tu es proche.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que la calèche entrait dans la cour de la propriété.  
- J'ai vieilli, Ianto, j'ai mûri, reprit-il, je ne suis plus le même homme qu'Alec a connu, se complaisant dans des aventures sans lendemain. Avec Alec, c'était fort, passionné...enivrant. Mais j'ai guéri de lui, de son absence. Je me suis habitué à sa mort. Trop longtemps, j'ai chéri cette passion sans comprendre que je m'étiolais dans ce souvenir. Ce qui rend vivant, c'est la vie elle-même, les sentiments, les émotions.

- Maintenant qu'il est de retour, dit Ianto d'une voix blanche, vous pouvez reprendre là où vous êtes arrêté.

- Je ne le crois pas, répondit Jack en cherchant le regard de son bibliothécaire, j'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui, mais la vie a placé sur mon chemin un nouveau défi et j'entends bien ne pas m'y soustraire.

Ianto rougit alors que leurs regards se vrillèrent l'un à l'autre, brillants d'expectative. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce que ressentait le Lord était de cette nature. Il avait toujours cru qu'il éprouvait pour lui une attirance physique qui le poussait à le poursuivre jusque dans sa chambre. Mais il ne s'était jamais laissé à penser que Jack puisse lui rendre ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas cependant se bercer d'illusions. Il ouvrit la portière, saisi d'un frisson de crainte et d'excitation. Jack retint sa main et la garda enfermée dans les siennes.

- J'ai plus que de l'affection pour toi, Ianto. Tu m'attires, tu m'émeus, tu hantes mes rêves la nuit, mes fantasmes le jour. Ne me fuis pas, je t'en prie.

- Je ne vous fuis pas, dit le jeune homme, nous sommes arrivés. Il faut que nous sortions de la calèche ou Rhys va s'inquiéter.

Il cachait derrière un ton raisonnable les sentiments qui lui brûlaient la gorge. Il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il lui fallait encore du temps, trop de temps. Il sauta à bas de la calèche, atterrissant sur les graviers crissants. Jack soupira et le suivit. Rhys s'élança immédiatement vers eux, brandissant sa lampe qui éclairait son visage alarmé. Jack tenta de le questionner mais le majordome incapable de parler lui fit signe d'entrer. Jack et Ianto échangèrent un regard inquiet et suivirent Rhys dans la maison où les attendait un visiteur imprévu.

* * *

A suivre...


	23. où Jack apprend de terribles nouvelles

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre quatre : où Jack apprend de terribles nouvelles...  
**

**

* * *

**

La maison était illuminée, malgré l'heure tardive. Les deux hommes suivirent Rhys, incapable de prononcer un mot jusqu'au salon tendu de bleu dans lequel les attendait le visiteur si tardif. Jack se figea en découvrant Owen Harper assis dans un fauteuil, regardant le feu qui brûlait bien inutilement dans la cheminée alors que l'air était si doux. Il avait l'air épuisé, malade de chagrin, d'énormes cernes lui mangeaient le visage. Jack s'alarma immédiatement. Il ne les avait pas prévenus d'une visite, surtout à cette heure. Le Lord fronça des sourcils en interrogeant son ami qui se leva à leur arrivée.

- Owen, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. J'ai de graves nouvelles pour toi. Blackwood a brûlé, dit-il sans prendre le temps de prendre des gants pour annoncer la nouvelle.

Owen avait toujours eu cette attitude commune à beaucoup d'hommes de science, il exposait les faits tels qu'ils étaient, malgré la brutalité des mots au risque de blesser ses interlocuteurs.

- Comment s'exclama Jack, interdit, mais que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde va bien ?

- Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Owen en se levant pour le serrer entre ses bras, tout le monde est sain et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas. Choqués mais indemnes, mais…

- Mais quand cela est-il arrivé ? l'interrompit Jack, alors que Ianto retenait une exclamation de surprise. Il comprenait mieux l'air sombre et affligé de Rhys, pourtant il soupçonnait que ce n'était pas là toute l'histoire.

- Il y a quatre jours. Mais il y a plus alarmant, Steven a disparu.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack, soudain angoissé. Comment ? Est-il mort ? Non...

- Personne ne l'a vu sortir pendant l'évacuation du manoir. Gwen s'est même jetée dans les flammes pour le retrouver, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à le retrouver, ni lui, ni son corps.

- Quoi, Ma Gwen ! s'écria le majordome, sans refréner son inquiétude, de toute évidence Owen lui avait appris l'incendie du manoir mais avait omis de lui révéler cette partie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rhys, tout va bien, elle a perdu quelques centimètres de chevelure et a quelques brûlures mais elle va bien. Elle n'a pas pu atteindre sa chambre. Nous avons dû attendre que les cendres refroidissent pour comprendre qu'il n'a pas brulé comme tout le reste. Steven a disparu pendant cet incendie, mais je suis sûr qu'il a été enlevé, Jack. Après l'incendie, je suis allé dans les décombres de sa chambre mais aucune trace du garçon. Rien pour penser que Steven ait été surpris dans son sommeil par les flammes. J'ai interrogé tout le monde Jack, personne ne l'a vu sortir. Mais on m'a raconté que des hommes bizarres rôdaient autour du château quelques heures avant. Je suis désolé, tu m'avais confié la garde de ton fils et de ton manoir. J'ai manqué à mon devoir !

Il semblait s'en vouloir terriblement et Jack le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Voir son ami habituellement moqueur et joyeux dans un état aussi agité troublait Jack considérablement. Il le fit asseoir à nouveau dans la chauffeuse. Il fallait qu'il ait plus de détails sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver au manoir et à son fils.

- Tout a brûlé ?

- Tout, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire, dit Owen en baissant la tête. Nous avions commencé à décorer le manoir pour le mariage et le feu a pris dans la grande salle. Nous ne savons pas encore comment. J'ai dû exiger que le constable vienne enquêter mais il est persuadé que c'est un accident lié à mes expériences. Je te jure, Jack, que ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part. Il croit que Steven erre quelque part dans la forêt, comme s'il avait pu s'y rendre tout seul !

- Allons, le consola Jack, jugulant sa propre inquiétude, nous allons le retrouver, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans la forêt...

- Tu crois aussi qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement, dit Owen en relevant la tête.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de le croire. Je pense que Suzie est derrière tout cela. Je vais t'expliquer. Ianto, va me chercher les documents qu'Adam nous a laissé.

Ianto s'élança hors de la pièce afin de répondre à l'ordre du Lord. Celui-ci profita de l'absence du jeune homme pour résumer en quelques mots l'enquête diligentée sur Suzie par Adam et les mésaventures de Ianto. Owen salua la mort de Hart qu'il détestait cordialement d'un haussement d'épaule. Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer sa disparition, surtout lorsque Jack lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Ianto. La rage brûla au fond de ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas savoir ce que le jeune homme avait obligé de faire.

- Le fils de p..., jeta-t-il, alors que le jeune homme revenait dans la pièce, il aura été au bout de son caractère abject.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils alors qu'il comprenait que Jack avait tout expliqué à son ami. Il détourna la tête, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas envie de lire du mépris dans le regard d'Owen. Il tenait à son amitié et aurait préféré que le Lord tint sa langue.

- Ianto, reprit le médecin en se levant pour le prendre par l'épaule, le forçant à lui faire face. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait. Cela ne change en rien l'amitié que j'ai pour toi. Sois-en assuré. Je suis ton ami et ton médecin. Si jamais tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je serai là pour l'écouter. Ce Hart... c'est à cause de lui que tu ne parles pas de ton adolescence ? Comme je te comprends !

- Je te remercie, dit Ianto en le tutoyant pour la première fois, touché par son émotion. Cela le soulageait en réalité de savoir que cela n'entachait pas leur amitié. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas le juger sur des actes qu'il avait été forcé de faire.

- En tout cas, Jack, il faudrait que tu prennes meilleur soin de ton secrétaire, ce n'est pas normal qu'il se blesse aussi souvent. Il n'y a pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas marquée.

- J'en serais enchanté, dit le Lord, en souriant à moitié, rongé par l'inquiétude, mais tant qu'il ne le souhaite pas, je ne puis l'empêcher de chercher les ennuis.

- Il est de ton devoir de le protéger.

La flamme qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Jack lui confirma que c'était là son plus cher désir.

- De plus, souligna Jack, je ne peux empêcher que les ennuis le trouvent.

- Je puis me protéger seul, maugréa Ianto, du moins, je peux essayer.

- Ne te rebelle pas, dit Owen, en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Mais j'en doute fortement, je préférerai que Jack t'apprenne à te défendre, cela te ferait le plus grand bien même si tu t'es étoffé un peu depuis que tu travailles à Blackwood.

- Très bien, fit Ianto en baissant la tête visiblement contrarié.

Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne pour un être fragile qui ne pouvait prendre ses propres responsabilités en fonction des possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait pas eu de chance avec Hart, mais il était adulte maintenant. Malgré ce qu'Owen pensait, il était capable de se suffire à lui-même. Il masqua la colère qui grondait en son sein, serra les poings et les dents, puis releva la tête fièrement. Jack s'aperçut du changement d'humeur et lui tendit une main apaisante.

- Ianto, nous avons toujours besoin d'un ami qui nous aide et nous tende la main, crois-moi. Il y a deux semaines, tu as eu besoin de moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous partons dès demain pour Blackwood afin de mener là-bas les recherches sur mon fils. Je suis inquiet, je ne te le cache pas. Nous pourrons peut-être retrouver des traces de ses ravisseurs. Ils ne sont sans doute pas passés inaperçus.

- Je comprends Monsieur, dit Ianto en s'inclinant, je serais toujours derrière vous.

Jack lui dédia un petit sourire fin, il n'osa pas lui dire la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant. Il était trop angoissé pour tenter de plaisanter.

- Owen, il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais envoyer un message à Adam pour qu'il continue d'enquêter sur Suzie. Je suis sûr qu'elle est derrière tout cela. Les notes dans son journal me semblent plus claires. Lis-les Owen, tu verras, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur elle. Tu demanderas à Adam de faire des recherches également sur Nox. Je veux tout savoir sur lui, même s'il est mort de peur en prononçant son nom.

- Nox, dis-tu ? fit Owen en s'étranglant avec le café que Rhys lui avait servi.

- Oui, pourquoi ? le connaîtrais-tu ?

- Disons que je lui ai emprunté de l'argent il y a quelques années pour financer un loisir particulier.

- Le jeu ? s'enquit Jack.

- Oui, c'était avant de te rejoindre aux Indes et j'ai pris goût aux tables de jeu, par ennui d'abord par passion ensuite. Nox est très dangereux.

Sa voix s'était altérée, il était encore effrayé par l'homme qui lui avait prêté de l'argent à cette époque.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu m'as rejoint à Dehli pour en finir avec le démon du jeu.

- Cela a bien fonctionné, je me suis défait de ce besoin compulsif en partant loin mais aussi parce qu'il m'a fait une peur bleue en réclamant son dû.

- Il t'a menacé ? demanda Jack éberlué.

- Oh non, il m'a directement fait attaquer. J'ai été battu comme plâtre, j'ai échappé de peu à la fracture, dit Owen en se massant la jambe, l'avertissement a été très clair. Je me suis débrouillé pour pouvoir lui rendre l'argent et j'ai cessé de jouer. Ce démon a failli avoir ma peau. J'ai pris alors le premier bateau pour l'Inde pour te rejoindre.

- C'est vrai, tu m'en avais parlé, j'avais oublié son nom.

- C'est parce que je t'ai parlé de son bras droit, Gray Lenton. Nox est un personnage sombre et dangereux comme son nom l'indique, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. L'autre par contre, je n'oublierai jamais son visage. Mais qu'as-tu ?

Owen s'avisa que son ami affichait soudain un teint de cendre. Ianto se tourna vers lui alerté par le ton inquiet du médecin. Le lord semblait être victime d'un chagrin sans nom, effondré. Que lui arrivait-il ? pourquoi ce visage fermé ?

- Rien, rien, ce n'est rien, dit Jack en se passant la main sur le visage, chassant l'ombre qui l'avait touché. Il arbora à nouveau ce sourire irrésistible, dans lequel Ianto lut de la culpabilité. Bien, vous avez vos ordres, allons-y. Demain nous partons.

Jack prit ses décisions. Demain, il partait pour Blackwood à cheval, accompagné par Ianto. Il était impatient de quitter la ville. Owen, épuisé par son voyage accepta de partir plus tard avec la calèche, avant de reprendre le long voyage pour Blackwood. Rhys s'occupa de tous les préparatifs, pestant après l'absence de Ewen.

Owen le regardait avec compassion. Il n'aimait pas être le messager d'une si triste nouvelle. Il aurait aimé lui apprendre tout autre chose, comme la réussite de ses recherches sur un remède pour la malaria. Il salua les deux hommes avant de monter se coucher, la tête basse.

oOoOo

Jack était bouleversé d'avoir appris que son manoir avait brûlé, même s'il se réjouissait de l'absence de pertes humaines. Il semblait particulièrement abattu par l'annonce de l'enlèvement de son fils et l'incendie de son manoir. Mais quoi de plus normal pour un père que de s'inquiéter de la disparition de son fils ? Ianto le voyait préoccupé, perdu dans des pensées sans doute désagréables au vu de la ride profonde qui creusait son front soucieux.

Jack soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux, toujours assis dans son fauteuil préféré qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à le rasséréner. Ianto lui servit un whisky et le lui tendit sans un mot.

- Encore une fois, le sort s'acharne sur nous.

- Nous rentrons à Blackwood.

- Oui, nous partirons demain à la première heure. Tu devrais sans doute aller te coucher. Le voyage va être éprouvant.

- Vous devriez vous-même vous reposer, dit le jeune homme d'un ton apaisant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir, dit le Lord, je m'inquiète pour Steven.

- Vous êtes persuadé qu'il a été enlevé ?

- Oui, tu te rappelles le journal de Suzie ? Elle faisait allusion à une mission de Nox. Je comprends mieux, cela a certainement trait à l'incendie et à l'enlèvement de Steven.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à Blackwood ? si elle a fait enlever Steven, j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas restée sur le lieu de son crime.

- Bien sûr, je le sais bien, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tous vont bien là-bas et lancer les travaux pour la reconstruction. Sans parler de l'enquête, je suis sûr que le constable Randall Crift ne va pas s'impliquer sur cette affaire. Tu as entendu Owen, Crift est persuadé que c'est sa faute, uniquement parce qu'il a détruit sa maison, il y a quelques mois avec ses fameuses expériences. Cette affaire me préoccupe, Ianto. Suzie est capable de tout et si elle est en compagnie d'hommes aussi peu recommandables que Nox, je crains le pire.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Ianto, je suis inquiet aussi pour Steven, j'espère qu'il va bien.

- Je connais ton attachement à mon fils, viens là.

Le lord attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre et l'entoura de ses bras. Il respira l'odeur de son secrétaire, douce et masculine. Il le sentit frémir sous son contact. Jack le serra dans ses bras, cherchant autant le réconfort qu'à réconforter le jeune homme qu'il sentait bouleversé par l'annonce de l'incendie et de l'enlèvement de Steven. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos, caressant. Il eut la surprise de sentir les mains de l'autre homme se faire douces, réconfortantes, éveillant en lui un désir jamais lointain.

Il leva son visage vers lui, ils échangèrent un regard profond où la compréhension fit place au désir. Ianto baissa la tête et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, caressant du pouce l'angle de la mâchoire. Jack cessa de respirer en l'entendant déglutir.

- Envie de quelque chose Ianto ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'autre homme lui coupa définitivement l'envie de parler en l'embrassant passionnément. Il sentit sa langue venir lui effleurer les lèvres qu'il entrouvrit avec plaisir. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs souffles ne firent qu'un alors que le désir s'emparait l'un de l'autre. Les doigts frais de Ianto serpentaient dans son cou, jouant avec ses mèches un peu longues. Jack glissa ses mains sous le veston du jeune homme, tirant sur sa chemise bien enfoncée dans son pantalon, impatient de sentir sa peau. Il le sentit frissonner et suspendit son geste. Le mordillement qui suivit le ravit. Ianto paraissait vouloir dépasser ses propres limites. Jack s'écarta de lui pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux brillants, la bouche gonflée par le baiser et un air intrigué de le voir le rejeter.

- C'est une façon de me rendre le sourire ?

- Cela a-t-il cet effet ?

- Pas seulement, Ianto... penses-tu être prêt ?

- Je ne le saurais jamais si vous ne cessez de me repousser... contrairement à d'autres.

Le jeune homme sourit fiévreusement. Un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Jack, autant que la manière dont il se mordit les lèvres. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Alec semblait avoir laissé des traces dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Doutait-il de son affection ? Jack se résolut à devoir le laisser réfléchir.

- Allons dormir, demain, le voyage sera difficile, dit-il d'un ton raisonnable, nous allons rejoindre Blackwood à cheval.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et lui prit la main, la posant contre son cœur.

- N'oublie jamais ce que je t'ai dit. Prends ton temps, je saurais attendre et je ne te remplacerai pas par d'autres, comme tu dis. Va dormir Ianto, tu as besoin de te reposer. La soirée a été éprouvante, non ?

- Plutôt, dit le jeune homme mais ce qui m'éprouve le plus, c'est de vous savoir aussi triste et bouleversé.

- C'est vraiment toi de te soucier de mon confort plutôt que du tien.

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, dit le secrétaire en haussant les épaules.

- Sauf que je préférerais que tu te soucies un peu plus de toi que de moi.

- Cela m'est impossible, dit Ianto en souriant, pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Je ne veux pas vous laisser seul.

- Pourquoi ? As-tu peur que je parte sans toi ?

- Vous ne feriez pas cela ! s'écria le jeune homme, je vous accompagne. Je ne vous quitte plus.

- Et pourquoi, insista Jack, avide de savoir enfin ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme de lui.

Ianto détourna son visage de lui, mais il laissa sa main en place, sentant son cœur battre si fort, tremblant légèrement.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu souhaites me dire ? le poussa-t-il un peu plus.

- Je... le jeune homme rougit avant de retirer sa main de celles de Jack. Il venait d'entendre un bruit derrière la porte. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Jack, soudain alarmé.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je viens d'entendre quelque chose, chuchota-t-il, soudain inquiet que quelqu'un vienne les interrompre.

- Un fantôme, dit en riant Jack, surpris par le sérieux avec lequel Ianto prenait cela. Le secrétaire lui fit signe de se taire tout en s'approchant de la porte à pas comptés.

Il ouvrit la porte brutalement, Ewen chuta sur le sol, avec un air consterné.

- Ewen, que fais-tu ici à écouter aux portes ? demanda Ianto, je t'ai déjà interdit d'espionner. C'est très incorrect.

- Je suis désolé, Maître Jones, Lord Harkness, je voulais juste savoir qui était là.

- Eh bien, tu le sais maintenant, fit Ianto en le relevant. Va te coucher, nous partons demain.

- Demain, déjà ? fit le gamin sans pouvoir se retenir.

Jack sourit en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

- Hé bien, tu n'as pas l'air enchanté de partir de Londres.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Ewen en évitant son regard intrigué.

- C'est plutôt la perspective de laisser ta belle amie qui t'angoisse à ce point, demanda Ianto en souriant à son tour.

Le gamin se tordait les mains, troublé par le regard que les deux hommes posaient sur lui.

- Il a une belle amie ? demanda Jack à Ianto.

- Une petite rousse avec laquelle je l'ai vu rentrer tout à l'heure.

- Ivy n'est pas ma belle amie, se récria Ewen, je... je l'aime et je ne veux pas quitter Londres en la laissant toute seule.

- Je suis désolé Ewen, mais nous devons rentrer, il y a eu un incendie à Blackwood. Il faut que je retourne là-bas pour m'occuper de ma demeure.

- Tout a brûlé? demanda Ewen choqué, et ma soeur ? mes parents ?

- Tout le monde va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Va te coucher Ewen, demain tu aideras Rhys pour fermer la maison.

- Oui, maître Jones, dit l'adolescent soulagé, s'éclipsant sans attendre.

Ianto se dirigea vers la porte, sans regarder le Lord qui l'observait. La magie de l'instant l'avait quitté, il voulait se retrouver seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait failli dire.

- Lui au moins, n'a pas de mal à évoquer ses sentiments, jeta Jack au dos de l'homme qui le fuyait. Il le vit se raidir, mais continuer son chemin. Il monta l'escalier et échappa au regard de son maître. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul.

Jack retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, à contempler mélancoliquement les flammes de l'âtre qui achevait de se consumer. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'allumer un feu au milieu de ce mois de juin suffoquant. Mais cela donnait une note réconfortante à la pièce. Il soupçonna Rhys de l'avoir fait allumer pour Owen. Il entendait le vent murmurer dans les arbres si proches. Ianto Jones... toujours enclin à le réconforter et pourtant, il venait de le fuir, encore une fois.

Il savait que cela lui prendrait du temps pour qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hart. Mais le temps lui semblait long et le jeune homme trop désirable. C'était frustrant en réalité d'avoir cet homme chez lui. Toshiko avait raison, il n'avait pas résisté au charme de Jones. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre seul. Il soupira, la décision lui était difficile mais il fallait que Ianto prenne ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il sonna, Rhys en baillant arrivant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui, Lord Jack.

- Je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dois te reposer pour tout préparer demain. Je voulais simplement te demander de venir me réveiller demain matin à la première heure. Ne réveille pas Ianto, je veux qu'il se repose.

- Bien, Lord Jack, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

- Non, j'aimerais bien un moyen de me rendre immédiatement à Blackwood, ou bien pouvoir remonter le temps, mais tu n'as rien de tout cela en ta possession, j'imagine ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Owen a dit que Gwen allait bien. Elle a été très courageuse de braver le feu pour chercher mon fils.

- C'est Gwen, elle est comme ça, on ne pourra pas la changer. Mais je m'inquiéterai toujours pour elle.

- En effet...

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui, oh et fais attention à Ewen. Il vient seulement de rentrer et il n'a pas envie de rentrer à Blackwood. Evitons qu'il s'enfuie pour rester ici, seul.

- Le petit gredin, il est sorti sans avoir terminé son service, c'est pour ça que je ne le trouvais nulle part.

- L'amour Rhys, l'amour fait faire de drôles de choses.

- ça, je suis bien d'accord. Vous agissez bien étrangement depuis quelques semaines. Retourner au manoir vous fera du bien.

- Cela nous fera du bien à tous… oublier Londres et ses aventures.

- Moi, c'est surtout retrouver Gwen qui me fera du bien.

- Comme je te comprends, d'ailleurs, puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?

- Faites.

- Est-ce vrai que Gwen t'a attaché pour te faire avouer tes sentiments ? Elle plaisante qu'à moitié quand elle dit cela.

- C'est vrai, dit Rhys en rougissant malgré ses 40 et quelques années, j'étais trop impressionné par elle pour lui parler alors même que nous vivions sous le même toit et nous occupions de vous. Elle m'a attaché dans l'office et interrogé jusqu'à ce que je cède.

- Au moins, cela a débouché sur un mariage.

- Oui, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à lui pardonner.

- Ce n'est sans doute pas une chose à faire.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne méthode surtout pour ...

Rhys s'interrompit, en montrant les étages, Jack comprit immédiatement à qui il faisait allusion. Il ne pensait pas être aussi lisible à ses employés. Il devait vraiment sembler bien épris pour que même Rhys se préoccupe de ses sentiments.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il vienne à moi par choix. Je veux qu'il exerce son libre-arbitre. Ne le réveille pas demain, j'irais beaucoup plus vite seul. Il accompagnera Owen.

- Et de toute évidence, vous ne lui avez pas annoncé, fit Rhys en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je viens seulement de le décider.

- Je me demande comment il va le prendre.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Jack, affectant un ton léger.

- Vous vous souvenez de la salle de bain, j'ai mis plusieurs heures à tout nettoyer. Il m'a fait peur.

- Ne crains rien, je vais lui laisser un message pour cela. Je lui demanderais de ne pas détruire la salle de bain, cette fois.

- Espérons que cela n'ira pas jusque là, fit Rhys en réprimant un bâillement.

- Bien, bonne nuit Rhys, je monte dans quelques instants. Je n'aurai pas besoin de tes services pour cette nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Lord Jack.

Jack monta à sa chambre, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de Ianto, toujours allumée. Il lutta contre l'envie de frapper à sa porte pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il posa la main contre le chambranle de porte, caressant le bois peint avant de soupirer. Il rejoignit sa chambre pour dormir seul.

La lumière dans la chambre de Ianto brilla encore longtemps avant de s'éteindre. Le petit matin vint bien trop tôt pour ceux qui devaient se lever.

* * *

A suivre


	24. Ou un voyage aller et retour

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre cinq : ou un voyage aller et retour...  
**

**

* * *

**

Jack s'éloignait de la ville, poussant son cheval sous un soleil de plomb. Il était parti sans même petit-déjeuner dès que cinq heures avaient sonné à l'église Saint-Pier. Rhys lui avait préparé pour la route un casse-croûte qui lui avait semblé un régal. Il menait à présent un train d'enfer à sa monture qu'il allait avoir bientôt besoin de changer au prochain relais.

Il fallait trois jours de voyage pour atteindre Blackwood, il espérait mettre moins de deux jours à faire le trajet cette fois-ci. Il chevauchait depuis bientôt six heures et le soleil lui donnait chaud et soif. Il n'avait pas croisé beaucoup de monde sur la plaine rase et monotone qu'il traversait. L'été était sec cette année et l'herbe paraissait grillée, jaune sous le soleil de juin. Il vit comme un mirage dans le poudroiement de la route, l'auberge où il pourrait changer de cheval et se désaltérer.

Il s'arrêta à l'auberge du Roy et l'accorte hôtesse qui l'avait accueilli presque un mois auparavant le reconnut. Il lui avait laissé un si généreux pourboire qu'elle s'empressa de le servir. Le vin qu'elle lui apporta était frais et heureusement français, cela le changeait des habituels picrates que servait ce genre d'établissement. Il commanda à manger pour accompagner ce vin rafraîchissant, car il avait faim, même s'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus tard que onze heures du matin. Jambon fumé, saucisses froides et légumes, elle lui servit un déjeuner idéal pour une longue journée à cheval.

Il regrettait presque l'absence de son secrétaire, ils avaient passé tant de temps à Londres qu'il lui manquait à présent. Mais il avait mis cette chevauchée à profit pour réfléchir. L'entrevue d'Harold Saxon, le retour d'Alec McNeil, l'incendie de Blackwood, l'enlèvement de son fils, il avait eu matière à réflexion ce matin-là. Tout s'enchevêtrait dans son esprit, il avait tenté de trouver des liens entre les uns et les autres, comme si une nasse invisible les liait et jetait sur lui une toile qui l'engluait.

Un nom ressurgit dans sa mémoire, Gray Lenton, le bras droit de Nox. Ce prénom seul avait attiré son attention, ébranlant l'épine de regret toujours enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se demande ce que son frère serait devenu une fois adulte. Il soupira, le cœur rempli de regret, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait perdu sans jamais avoir pu lui dire combien il l'aimait. Ils n'étaient que des enfants lorsque Gray avait disparu mais il souffrait de son absence encore aujourd'hui.

Aimer, c'était toujours aussi difficile pour lui de laisser son cœur éprouver ces sentiments qui ne lui avaient été que peu de fois retournés. Il avait aimé son frère, sa famille et il les avait perdu, à jamais, incapable de connaître son nom de naissance. Il avait aimé les soldats qui l'avaient recueilli et les avait abandonnés. Il avait aimé le docteur et celui-ci l'avait abandonné. Alec n'avait été qu'un autre amour perdu comme Estelle. Quant à son secrétaire, il lui fallait laisser le temps de guérir, il n'avait été que trop perturbé par ses expériences passées. Il ricana sourdement, on pouvait dire de lui qu'il n'était vraiment pas heureux en amour. Une malédiction pesait sur lui, il en était sûr. Où sont les sorcières de MacBeth qu'il leur fasse goûter de leurs chaudrons !

Il soupira à nouveau, attirant l'attention de la tenancière de l'auberge qui vint s'enquérir auprès de lui, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Il jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il lui parle des sorcières. Il lui fit un bon sourire.

- Seulement un peu de temps et de compagnie, ma bonne dame, mais je n'ai pas de temps alors que j'ai une si jolie compagnie.

Il lui fit un baise-main qui retourna la tête de la plus que quinquagénaire et la tint sous le charme de son regard. Elle rougit et jeta un petit coup d'œil à son mari qui revenait de l'écurie en portant un tonnelet de bière pour le bar. Il ne les regardait pas, occupé par sa manoeuvre. Elle glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Jack, qui le firent glousser de contentement.

- Hélas, belle Dame, je n'ai pas le temps, mais soyez assurée que je reviendrai ici, la nourriture et la compagnie sont de toute première qualité.

- Vous nous flattez, My Lord.

- Jamais quand c'est mérité, dit Jack, d'un ton flagorneur, en payant son écot. Bien, je vous souhaite bonne journée.

- Revenez quand vous voulez, vous et votre ami ! dit le tenancier en essuyant la planche de bois qui lui servait à servir les verres des habitués, piliers de l'établissement du petit village.

- Bien sûr ! dit Jack en les saluant d'un grand sourire avant de se figer tout net.

- Mon ami, dites-vous ?

- Il vous attend avec les chevaux. Il dit…

Jack n'en entendit pas plus, il venait de sortir de l'auberge pour découvrir que Ianto Jones tenait deux chevaux frais par la bride. Habillé de vêtements pratiques pour la montée à cheval, il paraissait fatigué, couvert de poussière et de très méchante humeur.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vous accompagne pour le voyage. Je vous ai dit que je serais toujours derrière vous ! fit le jeune homme sans déplisser ses yeux bougons.

- Si je t'ai laissé ce matin, c'est qu'il y a une raison, dit Jack, heureux malgré tout de sa présence.

- Sans doute plus claire que celle que vous m'avez laissé sur votre message «_ Reste avec Owen, reviens avec lui à Blackwood et apprends à choisir ce que tu veux. Aie pitié de Rhys, ne casse pas la salle de bain_ » J'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi.

- Je crois que je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon état normal hier soir. Sans doute trop d'émotions, fit Jack avec un petit sourire.

- A d'autres, je suis sûr que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous suive parce que je n'ai pas osé aller plus loin avec vous, dit Ianto, les yeux enflammés et serrant les poings de colère.

- Ah non, ne m'octroie pas des idées pareilles. Jamais je n'exerce de représailles pour un motif aussi futile ! Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas vouloir dormir avec moi ou de me parler, même après un baiser aussi envoûtant. Je suis parti ce matin, car je savais qu'ainsi je voyagerais beaucoup plus vite.

- Balivernes, fit Ianto en lui tendant les rênes. Je sais que c'est pour une autre raison.

- Ah, et quoi par exemple ?

- Vous aviez besoin de réfléchir, seul, asséna le jeune homme d'un ton buté en sautant à cheval.

- Non, je voulais que tu aies le temps de réfléchir seul. C'est différent.

- Oui, c'est différent, maugréa le jeune homme, en route, je m'en voudrais de vous retarder.

- Ianto, tu ne vas pas faire la tête voyons, s'écria Jack alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà à cheval. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as cassé !

Il pressa les flancs de sa bête, accélérant sa course. Jack sauta sur sa monture et lui emboîta le pas. Ils avancèrent ainsi durant toute l'après-midi. Jack tenta à plusieurs reprises de renouer le dialogue, mais Ianto semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme qui découragea le Lord. Il lui en voulait visiblement d'être parti ce matin sans lui. Il ne desserra les dents qu'à la seconde étape du voyage, l'Auberge du Chat qui pêche, à l'écart de la grand-route. Encore une fois, Jack fut reconnu par l'aubergiste qui se plia à toutes les exigences du Lord avec force courbettes, deux chambres communicantes, le repas servi dans la sienne et réveil aux premières heures du jour. Il bouillait d'impatience et la fatigue accumulée au cours de cette longue journée irritait ses nerfs, d'autant que Ianto ne semblait toujours pas enclin à vouloir lui parler.

Le repas s'effectua dans un silence tendu où chacun restait sur ses positions. Ianto lui montrait un visage semblable à un mur imperméable, un granit dur qui semblait n'avoir aucune faille. Jack s'inquiétait de le voir si mutique. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient une colère que Jack ne comprenait plus. Il était décidément bien fâché contre lui. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit de manière maussade. Jack resta pensif dans sa chambre. Ses dernières tentatives de dérider son Gallois en partageant leur repas n'avaient été suivi d'aucun effet. Il commençait lui-même à être furieux du comportement du jeune homme. Allait-il devoir supporter ce visage rageur pendant tout le voyage ? Savoir que ce qui l'attendait là-bas, étaient un manoir incendié, une famille éprouvée et l'absence de son fils, le ravageait. Finalement, il aurait aimé en parler avec son ami mais celui-ci ne lui en avait pas laissé le loisir.

La nuit était bien entamée et il reposait sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur ses pensées qui s'agitaient comme des nuées d'oiseaux de nuit, des corbeaux qui lui arrachaient l'âme. Le clair de lune le baignait de sa lumière pâle et il sentait que malgré la fatigue le sommeil le fuyait. Il se releva et s'assit sur son lit. Il se demanda si Ianto dormait et voulut jeter un coup d'œil sur son sommeil. A défaut de communiquer, il voulait le contempler.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte communicante lorsqu'il entendit un bruit au-dehors, comme des gens qui venaient d'arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, 11h du soir. Sans doute des clients tardifs en quête d'une chambre correcte où passer la nuit. L'Auberge du chat qui pêche était éloignée de la route principale mais elle était une des mieux cotés du comté. Eux-mêmes avaient fait quelques milles supplémentaires pour coucher à cet endroit cette nuit-là.

Il entendit soudain des hennissements apeurés, un bruit de cavalcade, des sabots heurtant violemment le pavé de la cour. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit s'enfuir les quelques chevaux de l'écurie. Il vit aussi une calèche accompagnée d'une dizaine de chevaux attachés à l'entrée. Il fronça des sourcils, tout cela n'était pas très normal. Il entendit alors monter de la salle principale un bruit étrange entre glapissement et couinement.

- Foutredieu, s'écria-t-il avant de pénétrer dans la chambre où Ianto dormait paisiblement dans son nid de couvertures.

Il le secoua, le jeune homme épuisé geignit dans son sommeil, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Ianto Jones ! Debout ! Les chevaux s'enfuient !

Ianto maugréa puis rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête et se renfonça dans son lit. Jack le secoua plus fort. Il écouta les bruits qui montaient des pièces en-dessous. Il entendit distinctement un son affreux venir de l'escalier, un gargouillis qui évoquait un égorgement à son oreille exercée par l'armée.

- Ianto, chuchota-t-il, en collant sa bouche à l'oreille, je sais que tu es fatigué, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais nous sommes en danger ici.

- En danger, répéta le jeune homme d'un ton ensommeillé, sortant à demi de son lit.

Jack laissa ses yeux glisser sur l'habillement succinct de son secrétaire, simplement sa chemise, largement ouverte sur son torse, qui lui laissait découvrir sa peau diaphane et imberbe. Malgré son alarme, il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, l'aplat de ses muscles fins dessinés par la lueur de la lune, le jeu des ombres qui l'attirait.

- Jolie tenue, tu m'attendais ? lâcha-t-il moqueusement.

- Je suis parti si vite que j'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des vêtements de nuit, dit Ianto en se levant et s'étirant légèrement au grand plaisir de Jack.

Ianto surprit son expression gourmande et le fusilla du regard. Il s'habilla rapidement. Jack lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Il vit des ombres qui envahissaient peu à peu l'escalier. Des hommes vêtus de noir montaient à l'étage, poussant l'aubergiste qui n'en menait pas large. Son visage avenant s'était transformé en masque de peur. Il entendit l'homme qui le menaçait d'une lame acérée murmurer d'une voix rauque.

- Où se trouve Harkness ?

- La deuxième chambre, à gauche, la suivante est celle de son ami.

- Toi, toi, dit-il en agitant le doigt en direction de l'étage, capturez Harkness, tuez l'autre !

Jack referma la porte doucement et retourna silencieusement auprès du jeune homme qui venait d'achever de s'habiller. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Jack retourna dans sa chambre et s'empara de ses armes. Il en jeta une à Ianto qui comprit à son visage grave et concerné que l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Il imita Jack qui bourrait à toute vitesse son arme. Le Lord vit son regard alarmé.

- N'aie pas peur... tu vas sortir par la fenêtre, murmura-t-il en ouvrant celle-ci, regarde, tu descends par là en t'aidant de la vigne vierge et tu m'attends dans la cour.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? s'exclama à mi-voix le Gallois peu enclin à le laisser seul face aux ruffians qui s'annonçaient à sa porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'amuser un peu avec eux et je te rejoins.

- Ils sont plus nombreux que vous.

- Et cela devrait me faire peur ? fanfaronna Jack, tu me connais bien mal, mon pauvre Ianto. Allez, dehors, je les entends arriver.

- Je ne veux pas, renâcla le jeune homme qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Jack qui s'affairait.

- Mais c'est un ordre ! Ianto, tu n'as pas le choix. File, maintenant !

- Non, fit le jeune homme d'une voix plus forte alors que les pas se rapprochaient de la porte.

- Ianto, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une scène !

- Monsieur, dit Ianto en modulant l'hystérie qui montait à l'idée de l'abandonner, ils vont vous tuer si je m'enfuis.

- Ils te tueront si tu ne le fais pas. Dépêche-toi ! Maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il le poussa sans ménagement vers la fenêtre où l'air tiède entrait doucement, contrastant avec la fièvre qui dansait dans ses yeux. Jack avait l'air d'un loup enragé, un homme prêt à en découdre et qui aimait cela. Ianto atterrit contre le cadre de la fenêtre et se repoussa des deux mains. Il se retourna brusquement et le saisit par le col. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celle de Jack qui ne s'y attendait pas. La rudesse de ce baiser, à cause de la hâte et de la peur leur fit entrechoquer les dents mais Jack, le cœur chantant d'allégresse n'en avait cure. Ianto venait de l'embrasser, il le prenait comme un pardon. Il avança les bras pour le serrer sur son cœur mais ses mains n'embrassèrent que du vide. Ianto était passé par la fenêtre et disparaissait lestement en s'aidant du treillage de la vigne vierge qui couvrait le bâtiment. Il ne lui resta que l'impression fantomatique de ce baiser.

Il avait le cœur heureux et ce fut avec un immense sourire qu'il accueillit les malandrins qui venaient de faire sauter le verrou de la porte. Il fit feu et en blessa deux, coup sur coup. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Il fit face aux suivants en utilisant son revolver à présent déchargé comme casse-tête, somme toute plus utile en cas de combat rapproché. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux qu'il tomba sous le gourdin du brigand qui était passé par la chambre de Ianto. Le coup le cueillit à l'arrière du crâne, l'assommant proprement.

Les ruffians recherchèrent le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait sans se douter que celui-ci se cramponnait de toutes ses forces sous le balcon, priant pour échapper à leurs regards inquisiteurs. Ils se penchèrent à la fenêtre mais la nuit noire et les nuages miséricordieux, couvant l'orage dissimulèrent Ianto à leur vue. Ils le cherchèrent encore quelques instants avant de sortir de la chambre, emportant le corps du Lord. L'un d'eux le jeta comme un sac de pomme de terre sur son épaule.

- Emmenons-le, l'autre a dû s'enfuir, ou bien on l'a eu tout à l'heure en bas. Combien en as-tu tué, Balan ?

- 3 ou 4, ils ne faisaient pas les fiers, ils avaient trop la trouille pour se rebeller.

- Allons-y, dit celui qui paraissait le chef, Nox nous attend à Londres.

- Hé, et nos gars que c'ui là a tué, on en fait quoi ?

- Rien, on décampe d'ici et on rejoint Londres le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons eu de la chance que l'auberge n'ait pas été pleine. Nous n'allons pas nous s'encombrer de cadavres à ramener en plus. Tu sais très bien ce que Nox vous fera si nous tardons.

- Mouais, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que John soit mort, si ?

- Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à être plus prudent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, avec cette blessure, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Dépêchons, Nox va être furieux si on se fait prendre. Il a dit de lui ramener Harkness, pas de s'occuper du ménage ou des blessés. Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à l'achever.

- Hé, t'es un salaud, Gray.

- Non, j'obéis aux ordres comme tu devrais le faire.

Ianto écouta la conversation qui venait jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle faiblisse lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne tenait qu'à la force de ses doigts blanchis sous l'effort, les tendons des bras tendus à se rompre, la peur au ventre. Il crut de ne pas trouver la force de remonter, mais la perspective de se faire découvrir accroché à la vigne lui redonna vigueur. Il parvint à grimper. Un dernier effort lui fit repasser la balustrade de la fenêtre juste à temps pour se cacher des bandits. Il atterrit la tête la première, les bras fourmillants sous la tension, puis roula sur le dos pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il entendit les hommes qui emportaient Harkness monter à bord de la lourde calèche qui prit la route en direction du sud, vers Londres. Ils l'avaient emmené, ils avaient assommé Jack et l'avaient emporté. Ils avaient dit qu'ils allaient à Londres, mais où à Londres ? Comment faire pour les suivre sans cheval et sans se faire repérer ? Il s'assit sur son séant et étira ses bras douloureux.

Un gémissement l'attira, un blond aux dents gâtées rampait sur le sol, il tenta de se relever sans prêter attention au sang qui giclait. Le tir de Jack l'avait atteint à hauteur de poitrine sans atteindre le cœur. Ianto se releva en s'approcha doucement, collant un air dangereux à sa figure. L'angoisse qu'il éprouvait pour le sort du Lord durcissait ses traits et quand il se pencha au-dessus du tueur terrorisé, il arborait un air mauvais qui, associé à l'arme qu'il serrait dans sa main, fit geindre de peur le blessé. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur qui l'empêcha de fuir.

Ianto lui posa le canon de son arme sur la tête et vit l'homme tenter de fuir en rampant, une peur abjecte dans les yeux. Le secrétaire claqua de la langue en appuyant sur la plaie d'un air décidé. Un bruit répugnant lui souleva le cœur, la douleur violente fit hurler le blessé dans l'auberge vidée de toute âme. Ianto serra les dents sur la nausée qui montait, il n'aimait pas agir ainsi mais l'angoisse qui le rongeait le poussait à toutes les extrémités. Pour revoir Jack, il serait prêt à toutes les audaces. Le souvenir de ses lèvres si tendres le soutenait alors qu'il appuyait à nouveau sur la blessure fraîche, torturant l'homme qui hurla à nouveau.

- Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et grondante, il mettait toute la rage d'avoir vu le Lord se faire enlever dans le ton qu'il prenait.

- Ne me tuez pas, maître, ne me tuez pas, gémit l'homme, tentant d'écarter la main qui le martyrisait.

- Je ne tire pas, si tu me dis où tes amis ont emmené Lord Harkness.

- Non, si je vous le dis, il va me tuer…

Ianto s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant la tête contre le mur qu'ils avaient atteint. La situation le désespérait, si l'homme ne voulait pas répondre, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas le torturer davantage. En revanche, il lui vint une idée subitement en voyant l'air terrorisé et un peu benêt de l'homme de main. Il s'essuya les paumes poisseuses d'un sang qui coagulait déjà. L'homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais il s'en sortirait s'il était soigné correctement. Ianto reprit d'un ton paternaliste.

- A la vue de ta blessure, mon gars, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ce qu'il, qui que ce soit, te fera. Je suis désolé, mais c'est une blessure bien trop grave et trop profonde pour survivre.

- Non, non, j'veux pas crever ici, à la campagne, gémit l'homme en se tordant de douleur.

- Je suis désolé, fit Ianto en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu n'en as pas pour longtemps. Alors si tu as des choses à dire pour soulager ta conscience, mets-toi en ordre pour partir.

- Tu es prêtre ?

- En quelque sorte, mentit Ianto avec aplomb, je vais faire en sorte d'adoucir tes souffrances. Ne bouge pas.

Le jeune homme alla chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour l'homme qui se croyait à l'article de la mort. Ianto le conforta dans ce conte, comprenant qu'il arriverait plus sûrement à le faire parler en l'assurant de sa mort prochaine qu'en le torturant. Les cris et le sang, il n'aimait pas l'abjecte sensation de se rabaisser au niveau de cette épave. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un tourmenteur. Mais il lui fallait savoir où ils avaient ordre d'emmener Jack. Il lui apporta de l'alcool pour que sa douleur s'apaise et que cela lui délie la langue.

- Tiens, le dernier verre du condamné, dit-il en approchant le verre de ses lèvres.

- Z'êtes un homme bien, un vrai monsieur, dit le larron en éclusant le verre, c'étaient les ordres, capturer le Lord, tuer tous les autres et le ramener à Londres. Vous croyez que Dieu me jugera ?

- Cela dépend de la manière dont tu auras mené ta vie, dit Ianto en ramenant à sa mémoire les diatribes enflammées des prédicateurs de rue. Cela dépend de ce que tu as fait.

- Beaucoup de mauvaises choses, monsieur. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix depuis que je suis tout petit. Faut dire que déjà enfant, j'étais à la rue, abandonné à moi-même...

Le ruffian commença une complète confession au pauvre Ianto qui n'attendait qu'une indication sur la localisation de Jack Harkness. Il tenta d'orienter la conversation vers celle-ci mais l'homme paraissait vouloir confesser tous ses péchés, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Ianto serrait les dents sur l'impatience qui le taraudait, mais il l'écouta jusqu'au bout, hochant la tête avec commisération à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait.

- Tu continues de saigner comme un goret, mon pauvre gars, dit-il enfin, dis-moi, où deviez-vous emporter Lord Harkness ?

- à Londres, on devait l'emmener dans un entrepôt, à Canary Wharf.

- Je connais le quartier, dit Ianto, qui l'attend là-bas ?

- Nox, c'est Nox, ce foutu grand chef qui nous a demandé de le ramener. Dis, je peux encore avoir un verre. Si je dois affronter le Bon Dieu, je préfèrerais le faire plein comme une outre, pour ne pas souffrir quand il m'enverra voir le fourchu.

- Tiens, voila la bouteille, fais-lui son affaire, je t'en prie. Dans quel entrepôt vous attend-t-il ?

- Celui d'un tanneur à Belgram Street, c'est Nox qui possède tout le coin, vous savez. Restez… avec moi le temps que je meure. Ce que Nox a prévu de faire, je m'en fiche maintenant. Je me fiche du Lord ou de ses amis qui vont sauter à midi.

Ianto réprima le sursaut d'inquiétude qui venait de le saisir en entendant cela. Il se pencha sur lui et l'interrogea à nouveau.

- Ses amis ?

- Une bombe, une bombe va exploser chez lui à midi, c'est Nox qui va la faire livrer pour être sûr que ses amis ne chercheront pas à récupérer Harkness. Maître, restez avec moi...

Ianto écarta la main qui voulait le retenir et se leva sans répondre. Il avait ses informations et il en savait suffisamment sur cet homme pour ne pas le réconforter. C'était un tueur violent, un voleur, dont l'agressivité n'avait jamais été canalisée que pour mal agir. Il ne le plaignait pas de s'être fait blesser, puis abandonner par ses camarades. Maintenant qu'il savait où retrouver Jack Harkness, il le laissait à son sort. Il se désintéressait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Mais l'annonce d'une bombe à Durham Street l'angoissait réellement.

- Restez Maître, restez, je sens le diable qui me chatouille les doigts de pieds !

- Non, fit Ianto en prenant la porte, ta blessure est profonde mais elle n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle en a l'air. Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Quoi ! s'écria le tueur, vous m'avez fait croire que j'étais mourant pour me tirer les vers du nez !

- Évidemment, dit Ianto en haussant les épaules, attrapant le manteau abandonné de Lord Harkness pour l'enfiler, même si ta vie est un beau récit de vilenies, ce fut plus agréable que de te torturer. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il lui tourna le dos et descendit les escaliers après un sourire moqueur.

- Non ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, que j'étais foutu. Toutes les choses que j'ai dites, Foutredieu ! Il va me tuer ! Tu vas me le payer !

L'homme s'agita et parvint à se relever, l'alcool lui donnait des forces et atténuait sa souffrance. Ianto descendait les escaliers en trombe lorsque l'autre homme se jeta sur lui de tout son poids. Ils roulèrent tous les deux dans les marches. Ianto protégea sa tête de ses bras, serrant les dents à chaque fois qu'il heurtait le bois dur. Avec un bruit mat, ils atterrirent sur le plancher couvert de sang, les bras et les jambes entremêlés. Ianto sentait son poids écraser sa poitrine et son haleine fétide lui donna envie de vomir. L'autre était furieux de s'être fait berner par le jeune homme.

Il l'attrapa par la carotide et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre. Il serrait ses mains calleuses, avide de sentir le cou mince de Ianto se briser. Celui-ci luttait, lui bourrait les côtes de coups de poings, ses pieds battaient, ses jambes s'agitaient irrépressiblement. Saisi par les brumes sanglantes de la perte de conscience, il toucha la blessure humide de son étrangleur. Ses doigts tremblants plongèrent dans la plaie et fouillèrent la chair avec un bruit de succion immonde. L'homme enragea sous la douleur qui lui vrilla la poitrine et lui frappa la tête contre le sol avant de reculer pour échapper à la souffrance. Ianto en profita pour saisir fébrilement l'arme qu'il avait remisée un peu vite dans sa veste. L'autre bondit sur lui pour l'étrangler à nouveau. Ianto lui décocha un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe qui le fit lâcher prise et fit feu des deux mains.

La balle traversa le crâne du bandit qui s'effondra sur lui. Ianto n'avait pas eu de scrupule cette fois-ci, même si ôter la vie d'un homme lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, surtout après avoir entendu le récit de sa vie, si chiche en bonheur. Il se redressa douloureusement, il se sentait mal, tant sur le plan physique que moral. L'homme avait tenté de le tuer, il avait agi en état de légitime défense. Mais il lui semblait porter sur ses épaules le poids d'une nouvelle mort.

Il pénétra en titubant dans la salle à manger où les cadavres commençaient à attirer les mouches. Il sortit vivement, la nausée qui le taraudait venait de trouver le chemin de la sortie. Son corps trembla alors qu'il se vidait de cette horreur avec un bruit répugnant. Il s'essuya laborieusement la bouche, les yeux perlés de larmes. Il était seul, à une journée de cheval de Londres, sans savoir quel sort allait subir son Maître et les gens de sa maison. L'angoisse et la colère se battaient pour prendre le contrôle de lui. Il ne devait pas rester sur les lieux d'un massacre, il fallait qu'il prévienne les autorités, qu'il trouve de l'aide, qu'il agisse enfin pour le bien de son Lord.

Il commença à marcher en direction de la ville, pestant contre les chevaux qui s'étaient enfuis. Il allait devoir marcher longtemps avant de rencontrer âme qui vive. Il prit le chemin, sous la lumière fantomatique de la lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec de lourds nuages noirs et tumultueux. Ianto releva le col du manteau qui le couvrait alors que les premières gouttes d'un orage estival s'écrasaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Une odeur de terre humide, une odeur de vie vint chatouiller ses narines. Il aimait cette odeur qui lui rappela son enfance quand il jouait avec sa sœur dans les terrains vagues qui jouxtaient leur quartier. Il avait toujours aimé se promener dans ce quartier qu'il connaissait par cœur.

L'homme avait parlé de l'entrepôt d'un tanneur. Il en connaissait un seul, celui de Maître Copper, un entrepôt, une ancienne usine de tannerie dans laquelle il avait joué très souvent avec les autres gamins du quartier. C'était une époque révolue, qui pourtant baignait dans un souvenir lumineux malgré la pauvreté, la dureté de son père qui aurait aimé qu'il soit plus fort, plus hardi, moins intelligent sans doute, moins proche de sa mère. Il chassa ses souvenirs d'un haussement d'épaule alors qu'un éclair éclata bruyamment à plusieurs milles de lui, suffisamment près pour qu'il sente l'onde de choc se répercuter sur le sol. Il savait que c'était dangereux de marcher sous l'orage, mais la situation présente était désespérée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de son maître s'il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Il savait où le retrouver. Il devait arriver avant midi pour faire évacuer Owen, Rhys et tous les employés de la maison avant que la bombe n'explose, s'il y avait bien une bombe.

Un museau chaud vint se poser contre ses reins, le poussant amicalement, puis il sentit un souffle lui réchauffer le dos. Il se tourna et plongea le regard dans les yeux liquides d'un cheval gris pommelé. Il le flatta et l'animal renifla contre sa poche, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Ianto rit sourdement en caressant le museau velouté.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, mon pauvre, je n'ai rien pour toi. Mais on va faire la route ensemble. Je te promets une double ration d'orge quand on atteindra un refuge.

L'animal secoua les oreilles sous la pluie battante qui les trempaient l'un et l'autre. Il trembla alors que le vent de l'orage mugissait et le tonnerre grondait. Le cheval venait sûrement rechercher sa compagnie, effrayé par la colère de la nature. Ianto l'apaisa de son mieux, avant de l'enfourcher à cru. Il n'avait jamais tenté une expérience pareille, il regretta l'absence de la selle en se cramponnant à la crinière de l'animal glissante de pluie. Il se sentit pourtant moins seul alors qu'il sentait les muscles du cheval jouer entre ses cuisses. Il le poussa à un petit trot qui le fit grimacer. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le temps de retourner à l'auberge pour seller l'animal. Le temps jouait contre lui. Il avança, endurant la morsure du vent. La seule pensée de Jack captif le poussait à affronter les éléments déchaînés dans la rase campagne de Chiltern.

* * *

A suivre


	25. Séparés !

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre six : Séparés !  
**

**

* * *

**

Jack reprit lentement conscience, secoué par les cahots du véhicule qui l'emportait vers une destination inconnue. Il se sentait malade, son crâne le lançait cruellement. Son agresseur n'y avait pas été de main morte en l'assommant. Il en avait encore les oreilles qui sonnaient et une migraine lancinante avançait à travers sa cervelle avec des pieds de plomb. Il sentait des liens lui enserraient les pieds et les mains. On l'avait jeté de toute évidence sur le plancher dur d'une calèche qui grinçait et cahotait sur un chemin mal pavé. Son visage était couvert d'un sac de toile dont la puanteur lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait servi dans le meilleur des cas à transporter de la viande avariée. Il se maîtrisa pour ne pas vomir et tenta de se redresser. Une main dure le repoussa en arrière, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas le droit de se relever.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-il sourdement avant de se recevoir un coup de pied qui l'étourdit.

Il n'avait pas le droit de parler également. Cependant, il en fallait bien plus pour le faire taire, les personnes qui l'avaient enlevé ne le connaissait pas évidemment.

- Non, mais sacrebleu, savez-vous qui je suis ? Lord Harkness ! Vous portez atteinte à un membre de la chambre des Lords. Savez-vous ce que cela peut vous coûter de m'enlever ?

- Ta gueule ! Le richard ! dit une voix grasseyante.

- Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, vous auriez sans doute pu faire mes poches. Pourtant, je sens encore mon portefeuille contre ma poitrine. Donc, vous êtes motivé par autre chose.

- Mais fermez-là ! fit une voix qui lui parut apeurée.

Aurait-il touché juste ?

- De toute évidence, vous n'êtes que des sous-fifres, n'y voyez aucune offense, ajouta-t-il en bandant ses muscles dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vint pas. Il en profita pour tirer sur ses liens. Humm, solidement attaché.

- Hé ? Vous m'emmenez auprès de votre commanditaire ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi vous ne la fermez pas, reprit la voix grasse et enrouée, ça vaudrait mieux pour vous.

- Pour vous ou pour moi, demanda Jack, d'un ton moqueur.

Personne ne répondit, confortant Jack dans son hypothèse. Ils avaient été envoyés à l'auberge pour le capturer et on leur avait demandé de le faire sans dommage.

Ou alors seulement le strict nécessaire, pensa-t-il alors que son crâne se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

- Alors lequel de mes ennemis cherche à me nuire ? Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que je n'ai pas d'ennemi, mais je me demande à qui ma disparition profiterait le plus...

Cette fois-ci, il se ramassa un coup de pied en plein ventre qui lui cloua la parole. Du moins temporairement, car il reprit d'une voix étouffée.

- Attention, je suis sûr que votre maître vous a demandé de me ramener en un seul morceau. Allez, répondez... qui parmi mes ennemis pourrait me faire enlever ?

- Mais fermez-la ! gémit la voix grasseyante.

Jack attendit que les coups reprennent en tendant le dos. Mais il n'entendit qu'un vague soupir.

- Alors, on va où de si bon train ? demanda-t-il après un petit moment, je commence à avoir soif et je ne serais pas contre un petit arrêt aux commodités.

C'était dans sa nature de se montrer aussi frondeur. Il cachait sa peur sous la fanfaronnade et tentait d'apprendre le plus d'informations possibles. Il tenta de dénombrer le nombre de ses assaillants, il avait entendu deux voix distinctes, une grasse et enrouée, une craintive, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait un troisième homme dans la calèche. Il entendit comme un grincement de dent et et un soupir assurément excédé. Il sourit.

- Dites-le moi, dit-il d'un ton faussement enjôleur, je suis sûr que vous en mourez d'envie. Allez, qui est derrière tout cela ?

- On arrive bientôt, dit la voix craintive, vous le saurez à ce moment-là.

- Où ? Chez qui, quelqu'un que je connais ? Laissez-moi deviner... un amant éconduit, non, le mari d'une maîtresse abandonnée, son père ?

- ça suffit, vous le saurez bien assez tôt, cessez de nous importuner !

Jack dressa l'oreille, c'était la voix du chef qui avait donné l'ordre de le saisir. Le langage était plus soutenu, plus riche, la voix sèche et narquoise avec un accent de l'Upper class. Nul doute que ce troisième larron n'était pas de la même classe sociale que les autres. Sa voix ne lui était pas totalement inconnue, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où il l'avait entendue.

- Je n'aime guère être jeté sur le plancher avec un sac puant sur la tête.

- Lord Harkness, ne me forcez pas à vous frapper à nouveau sur la tête pour vous faire taire.

- C'est à vous que je dois cette bosse qui me déforme l'arrière du crâne ? Monsieur, je ne vous remercie guère. Mon coiffeur va pester, il dit que cela me fait des épis. Et puis cela fait mal.

- Comme si cela ne vous était jamais arrivé auparavant, fit la voix de guerre lasse.

- De me faire frapper ou de me faire capturer ? dit Jack, en poussant son avantage.

- Mais les deux, très cher Harkness, les deux. Avouez que vos conditions de détention sont meilleures que la fois précédente, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack resta silencieux, cherchant à quoi l'homme pouvait bien faire référence. Il n'avait jamais été enlevé en Angleterre.

- Alors, vous regrettez l'hospitalité des bandits Panshirs ? Et cette fois-ci, vous ne vous en échapperez pas aussi facilement, je vous l'assure.

Comment peut-il au courant de cela ? se demanda Jack sidéré. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose, c'était le même commanditaire pour les deux enlèvements malgré les six années d'écart. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir autant pour chercher à le capturer deux fois ?

Jack sentit un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine, une frayeur ancienne et perturbante. Il avait vécu sa capture précédente comme un cauchemar, dont il ne parlait qu'à grand'peine. Peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, torturé et menacé de mort, incapable de faire ses propre choix. Reclus, il avait dû demander, prier pour tout, pour se laver, manger, faire ses besoins. Une attente interminable, pendant laquelle il était privé de toute espérance.

Alec l'avait délivré de cet enfer. Sans lui, il serait sans doute mort dans ces montagnes. Il se serait tué plutôt que survivre un mois supplémentaire dans cet endroit où sa simple condition humaine lui avait été niée. Qui allait le sauver maintenant ? Alec ne savait pas où il était tout comme Owen. Ianto ?... Le nom lui fit un choc, et s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper ? Il se ressaisit, se réconfortant sur l'idée que s'il avait été pris, il l'aurait su. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à l'arrêt de mort que la voix narquoise avait édicté à l'encontre de Ianto Jones.

Comment allait-il s'en sortir, il l'ignorait et devait jouer finement.

- Ah! Cette nouvelle a le mérite de vous faire taire. Enfin, j'ai pu faire taire le grand Jack Harkness. Ce n'est pas dommage !

- Pourquoi, demanda Jack, digérant enfin les informations.

- Celui auprès duquel je vous amène saura vous répondre. Il vous attend.

- J'espère que vous ferez la danse des sept voiles avant de me couper la tête comme Jean-Baptiste. Ce serait un spectacle qui m'impressionnerait avant de mourir.

L'homme lâcha un rire glaçant. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Jack.

- Toutes vos questions auront des réponses, mais vous souhaiterez mourir avant de les connaître.

- Brrr, j'ai peur, fanfaronna Jack, j'attends cela avec impatience. Je me délecte à l'avance.

Jack se tut finalement après cette menace à peine voilée. Il ne souhaitait plus le questionner. Il réfléchissait profondément, cherchant à qui il aurait pu faire du tort au point pour qu'il lui voua un sort pire que la mort. De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Qui pouvait souhaiter sa mort ? Des ennemis, il en avait foison, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tout le monde appréciait sa personnalité. Il y en avait des ennemis, des jaloux, des rivaux hypocrites qui souhaiteraient le dominer, l'écraser plus bas que terre. Suzie en était un parfait exemple. Serait-ce elle qui l'avait fait ainsi capturer ? Cela n'était pas du tout dans son style. Elle aimait mettre la main à la pâte, les mains dans le sang. De plus, comment aurait-elle pu avoir les moyens pour une telle organisation ? Il lui revint en mémoire les recherches d'Adam et les liens qu'il avait déniché entre Nox et Suzie. Nox le roi souterrain... Il pouvait avoir les moyens de le faire enlever. Mais pourquoi et surtout comment Suzie s'était-elle attacher l'aide de cet homme mystérieux ? La promesse d'hériter de sa fortune et l'occasion de se venger pourrait certainement suffire pour elle. Jack soupesait les hypothèses qui naissaient dans son esprit, sans pouvoir en choisir aucune.

Il lui sembla passer des heures à voyager. Il s'endormit finalement bercé par les cahots, brisé par la trop longue journée. Et puis, il ne savait pas quand il aurait l'occasion de se reposer à son arrivée. Avant de plonger dans le sommeil, il pensa à Ianto, se remémorant le baiser dont il l'avait gratifié avant de s'enfuir. Il espéra que le jeune homme se soit sauvé et puisse avertir quelqu'un de sa disparition, Owen, Scotland Yard, n'importe qui pourvu qu'on le délivre. Dans quelques heures, il saurait qui lui en voulait autant.

oOoOo

Ianto chevauchait à travers la plaine aussi détrempée que lui. Il frissonnait et luttait contre le froid de la nuit. L'orage s'éloignait mais le vent continuait de rugir contre lui. Il sentait la chaleur monter du corps puissant de son cheval, mais le vent le glaçait, le faisait claquer des dents. Il lui fallait se réchauffer le plus tôt possible, seule la pensée de Jack livré à ses assaillants le poussait à accélérer le trot de son cheval aussi épuisé que lui. Il arriva bientôt à l'auberge du Roy, où il avait retrouvé Jack la veille. Cela lui sembla être dans une autre vie. Il l'avait maudit le matin de l'avoir abandonné à Londres et lui avait fait payer en ne lui parlant pas durant tout le voyage malgré ses nombreux essais. Il s'en voulait à présent qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il aurait aimé lui parler en ce moment. Il lui tenait des conversations dans son esprit afin de ne pas tomber d'épuisement. Il lui parlait comme s'il était présent, tentant de plaisanter contre la froidure qui marbrait ses mains et glaçait son visage. Il lui disait combien il avait besoin de sa présence, de ses plaisanteries, de son expérience pour avancer dans la vie. Il ne voulait que lui et il lui avait été arraché.

Il sauta de cheval dans la cour obscure de l'auberge, la lune s'était à nouveau cachée derrière un voile épais de nuages et le vent mugissait de colère. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le battant de la porte, alertant les propriétaires qui à peine réveillés se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir la porte. Ils furent sidérés par le spectacle de cet homme dépenaillé, trempé jusqu'aux os, frissonnant sur le pas de leur porte. L'accorte aubergiste le fit entrer tandis que son époux prenait son cheval par la bride pour le faire entrer dans l'écurie. Il s'inquiéta de l'absence de bagages et de selle. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans tout ceci. Il entra précipitamment dans la salle de l'auberge et s'enquit immédiatement des besoins du jeune homme que sa femme réconfortait de très près. Elle le frottait d'une serviette et jetait des ordres pour qu'on lui prépare baignoire, eau chaude, vêtements chauds et thé brûlant.

- Il me faut un cheval, dit le jeune homme, en sortant du manteau de son Maître une bourse confortable, j'ai de quoi vous payer. Il faut que je rejoigne Londres le plus tôt possible.

- Pourquoi voyager dans de telles conditions ? demanda la tavernière, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, de vous réchauffer. Si vous attendez demain, vous pourriez prendre la diligence qui mène à Londres. Elle passe à midi, vous seriez là-bas dans la soirée.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre demain, dit Ianto avec un trémolo dans la voix qu'il tenta de maîtriser comme les tremblements qui l'agitaient incontrôlablement. Il luttait contre la tentation insidieuse de la chaleur. Il accepta une tasse de thé chaud avec laquelle il se brûla la langue en voulant la boire trop vite. Il réprima une grimace et s'y reprit plus lentement. La sensation du liquide bouillant dans son œsophage lui tira des frissons de plaisir. Son corps semblait revivre après cette nuit glaciale.

- Pourquoi, qu'avez-vous à faire de sitôt ? Vous ne pouvez pas reprendre la route dans cet état.

- Je dois… rejoindre mes amis à Londres. Ils ont besoin de mon aide, je dois les retrouver.

- Mais que s'est-il passé, c'est du sang, ça ? fit le tenancier en fronçant des sourcils découvrant des taches de sang sur l'habit de Ianto.

- Nous avons été attaqués à l'auberge du Chat qui pêche, avoua-t-il finalement, il faudrait que le constable s'y porte, tout le monde a été tué…

- Et vous avez échappé au carnage ? demanda suspicieux le maître des lieux.

- Écoutez, si j'étais un tueur, je ne serais pas venu ici pour changer de cheval.

- Higgins, s'écria sa femme, tu penses bien que ce jeune homme n'est pas un larron, il a l'air honnête. Et puis cela se voit qu'il a passé une drôle de nuit. Mais restez-là mon jeune Monsieur, restez ici, nous allons nous occuper d'envoyer un gars pour avertir les autorités. En attendant, je vous fais préparer une chambre.

- Non, dit Ianto, d'un ton ferme, je dois me rendre à Londres de toute urgence. Mon ami m'attend.

- Mais vous ne faites que vous attendre tous les deux, fit l'aubergiste en se rappelant leurs arrivées de la veille, Lord Harkness, puis son compagnon.

Ils s'étaient querellés en se retrouvant, se souvint-il. Sans doute que cela avait dégénéré, qu'il l'avait tué et qu'il cherchait à fuir les conséquences de son acte. Mais le jeune homme avait l'air franc, agité certes mais digne de confiance. Son épouse en tout cas paraissait lui vouer de la sympathie. Mais à quoi cette bonne Darla ne vouait pas de sympathie ? Elle aimait tous et tout le monde, parfois d'un peu trop près à son goût.

- Bien, je vous fais préparer un cheval, mais ma femme a raison, il ne faudrait pas reprendre votre voyage pendant la nuit, cela pourrait être dangereux.

Ianto haussa les épaules, le danger, il l'avait rencontré dans une auberge tranquille. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter par peur de faire de mauvaises rencontres sur le chemin. Jack et Owen avaient besoin de son aide. Lui seul savait qu'il y avait une bombe à Durham Street et lui seul savait où le Lord se trouvait, l'ancienne tannerie de Canary Warf. Il fallait qu'il se hâte pour le sauver. Il remercia l'aubergiste pour son aide. Sa femme ne voulut pas le laisser partir sans qu'il ne se restaure. Il avala rapidement l'épaisse soupe qu'elle lui servit et ce fut l'estomac bien calé et chaud qu'il reprit la longue route pour Londres, il lui restait encore six lieues à parcourir, l'équivalent d'une demi-journée de cheval.

Higgins lui mit entre les jambes un hongre brun d'une taille honnête, fringuant dans l'air frais du matin qui se levait. Il les salua et partit à fond de train dans le chemin boueux. L'animal était frais et il s'en donnait à cœur joie de courir de si bon matin avec un cavalier qui paraissait à son affaire. Ianto savourait la selle que Higgins lui avait remise, c'était beaucoup plus facile de chevaucher avec cet équipement. Les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés étaient trop larges pour lui mais secs. Il se sentait ragaillardi par cette pause bienvenue.

Le vent était toujours glacial mais il chassait à présent les lourds nuages qui dévoilèrent au regard de Ianto l'aube naissante. Le ciel se peignait de couleurs délicates, rosées et tendres qui lui mirent du baume au cœur. Il avançait bien et occupait ses pensées à découvrir qui aurait bien pu avoir avantage à enlever Jack et Steven. L'urgence dans laquelle ces faits l'avaient jeté ne lui avait pas fait oublier le garçon. Il se doutait que cela était lié. L'homme qu'il avait tué avait parlé de Nox. Son esprit sagace avait fait le lien rapidement. Pour lui, Nox était derrière tout cela. Il avait une vague idée de qui il s'agissait grâce aux recherches d'Adam. Suzie était acoquinée à un baron du crime, un des hommes les plus recherchés et les plus influents du pays. Nox avait apparemment la main mise sur tous les commerces illégaux de la capitale, des fumeries d'opium aux bordels.

Tous ceux qui faisaient bénéfice de commerces illicites lui versaient une obole, lui avait assuré Adam, ce qui les assurait de sa protection. Rien ne pouvait se faire sans son autorisation dans ce que les Français appelaient la Cour des Miracles, mais qu'ici on appelait les Bas-fonds. Il régnait par la terreur, il était le roi de tout ce que Londres comptait de tire-laines, voleurs, larrons. Adam lui en avait tracé un portrait plutôt dur et peu flatteur de cet homme dangereux.

Quel pouvait être l'avantage de Nox à capturer Harkness ? Sans doute l'argent, le Lord pouvait assurément une grasse rançon. Mais son rapprochement avec Lady Suzie pouvait lui assurer le contrôle total de sa fortune en se débarrassant de l'époux encombrant. Elle devait avoir certainement avoir conclu un accord pour que Steven et son père soit enlevé. Il éperonna son cheval, convaincu de la justesse de son raisonnement. Combien de temps son Lord pouvait-il survivre à la vindicte de son épouse ? Il accéléra son trot alors que le soleil qui montait à travers la nuée, rouge et or, lui insufflait de l'espoir. Il arriverait à la maison de ville de Jack, à Durham Street avant midi si son cheval ne montrait pas de signe de fatigue. Il éternua avant de se pencher en avant, le vent de la course lui fouettant le visage, le cœur impatient à l'idée de retrouver Jack Harkness.

Il espérait pouvoir arriver à l'hôtel particulier avant que la bombe n'explose, avant midi. Il voulait pouvoir parler à Owen de ces hypothèses. Il espérait pouvoir le prévenir que le Lord avait été enlevé. Il avait besoin d'aide pour libérer l'homme qui lui avait été ravi.

Il repensa soudain avec trouble à ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné comme pour se donner du courage. Cela lui avait donné envie de recommencer. A chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller aux sentiments qui s'agitaient dans son cœur, il sentait tous les nœuds qui le retenaient intérieurement se tendre violemment. Il sentait qu'un jour ces liens se rompraient sous l'influence de Jack. Celui-ci savait tout de lui et de ce qu'il avait vécu désormais. Cela l'allégeait curieusement. La mort de Hart avait clos une page de sa vie bien sombre pour en ouvrir une nouvelle bien plus lumineuse, comme éclairée par le charisme de Jack. Cet homme avait une telle présence, une telle puissance en lui, qu'il l'enivrait dès qu'il y pensait. Il hantait ses pensées, ses yeux verts, presque bleu, presque gris, si changeants le captivaient par ce qu'ils lui révélaient.

Il savait qu'il lui plaisait, qu'il lui inspirait des sentiments et il s'avoua qu'ils étaient partagé. Sa présence lui était nécessaire comme si une drogue, un philtre le tenait captif. Il se sentait papillon attiré par sa beauté, son esprit et ses mystères. Il avait peur cependant qu'il le trouvât fade en comparaison à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, son expérience longue et variée. Il rêva à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire et en rougissant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, tout en galopant vers la lumière de l'aube qui tendait ses rets rosés sur la campagne rase.

oOoOo

Avec un concert de grincements qui ne disait rien qui vaille, la calèche s'arrêta sur un sol dur. Jack fut relevé brutalement, sa tête lui tourna alors qu'on le descendait rapidement, tel un sac de marchandise. Il ne les aida guère, se faisant aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il savait qu'il était difficile de bouger un corps réticent et désirait user ses ravisseurs. Un aiguillon dans le dos le força à mettre droit. La voix bien élevée et froide susurra à son oreille de bien de se comporter et de cesser de faire l'idiot. Il avança, posant ses pieds sur un sol irrégulier. Ils lui avaient laissé le sac sur la tête et il avait à présent deux possibilités ou bien marcher en tâtonnant, s'exposant au ridicule, ou bien avancer gaillardement sans peur. Il opta bien évidemment pour cette dernière option et tant pis si Mr Narquois l'emmenait dans un mur, il se cognerait certes mais avec panache. Il entendit l'autre ricaner, il s'étonna, il avait déjà entendu ce ricanement quelque part. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, l'homme lui ordonna d'avancer.

Leurs pas résonnèrent en de multiples échos, un air frais et humide glissait contre la peau de ses mains entravées. Il avait la sensation d'être dans une cave, non, un tunnel qui desservait des salles d'où montait l'écho lointain d'un son métallique. Une usine ? L'odeur du lieu ne pouvait lui donner d'informations avec ce sac nauséabond sur le nez mais il entendait Mr Narquois renifler comme si l'odeur lui était insupportable. Il sourit malgré l'inquiétante situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien fait pour lui ! pensa-t-il.

- Ah, vous voila enfin, mais que faisiez-vous ?

Jack reconnut immédiatement la voix qui s'adressait à eux. Suzie, il avait raison, c'était bien elle qui se cachait derrière son enlèvement. Cela ne l'étonnait décidément pas.

- Suzie, ma très chère épouse, j'espère que tu prends bien soin de notre fils, s'exclama-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu cela, Jack ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Comment ? Mais parce que cela est bien dans ta manière. Encore que je ne connais pas ce Nox qui t'a offert son soutien.

- Tu vas vite en faire la connaissance et tu le regretteras amèrement, crois-moi Jack. Tu aurais dû disparaître aux Indes. J'avais tout organisé pour toi.

Suzie confirmait les soupçons que Jack avait nourris sur sa responsabilité dans sa capture et les tortures. Sa jambe cassée le lançait encore parfois à cause d'elle, des cauchemars revenaient se nourrir de son esprit certaines nuits. Son cœur se serra sous l'angoisse. Quel sort lui réservait-elle encore ?

- Gray, emmène-le le voir, il l'attend avec impatience.

- Je le sais, mais je voudrais dire un dernier mot à mon frère.

Jack se figea sous ce mot, Frère ? Gray ? Ce nom revenait des limbes de sa mémoire lui rappelant des choses qu'il avait cru bien enfouies. Cet homme était-il son petit frère, Gray qu'il avait dû abandonner derrière lui ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que la honte et la culpabilité l'engloutissaient.

Il se revit sur le champ de bataille où sa maison disparaissait dans les flammes, son seul univers détruit par la guerre. Des cris, des hurlements qui lui déchiraient l'âme revinrent hanter ses oreilles. Sa tête lui sembla à la fois vide et trop pleine alors qu'il repensait au petit garçon avec lequel il courrait dans un parc dévasté par la guerre. Il l'avait lâché et n'avait jamais pu le retrouver. Il avait promis de le protéger et en avait été incapable. Il était pourtant retourné sur les lieux avec les hommes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Il n'avait retrouvé qu'une femme gravement blessée, leur nourrice Adina, qui l'avait assuré de sa mort. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé son corps et il avait aidé les soldats à creuser une tombe pour Adina et son frère.

- Gray, murmura-t-il, la tête basse, suffoquant sous la honte, je suis…

- Oui, mon cher frère, c'est moi, Gray, fit la voix narquoise, celui que tu as abandonné à un sort pire que la mort.

Il lui arracha le sac, lui rendant la vue. Il vit le visage déformé par la haine de l'homme en face de lui. Son visage n'avait plus aucune ressemblance avec celui du jeune enfant confiant dont il avait le souvenir. Un masque dur, seulement éclairé par deux yeux bleus, étincelant de haine, de mépris le dévisageait. Jack eut un éblouissement en le reconnaissant. C'était le fils d'Harold Saxon, l'homme qui l'avait regardé avec tant de colère à l'opéra. Jack écarquilla des yeux, le cerveau tournant à vide, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il se sentait coupé de la réalité. Suzie près de lui regardait l'un et l'autre, jubilant de le voir si perturbé. Elle semblait vieillie, comme si sa beauté laissait à présent apercevoir les amers sentiments qu'elle nourrissait en son sein, l'âpreté de son cœur. Sa laideur intérieure ressortait alors qu'elle regardait Jack avec un sourire mauvais.

Le Lord laissa glisser une larme sur sa joue, incapable de parler. Lorsque Gray l'entraîna dans le couloir sombre, il avança comme un automate, privé de pensée. Voir son frère, alors qu'il le croyait mort était ravageur pour son esprit. Le jeune homme le poussait en avant et ils arrivèrent dans une salle occupée par un petit comité. Un homme mince aux cheveux courts se tourna vers eux à leur arrivée. Harold Saxon les accueillit, l'air curieusement joyeux, les yeux pétillants de malice. Une femme vêtue de rouge se tenait dans un coin. Le visage inexpressif de ceux qui ont abusé de l'opium, elle se balançait sur elle-même, souriant rêveusement quand Harold s'approchait d'elle et l'embrassait.

Deux formes humaines étaient recroquevillées à ses pieds. Une femme noire releva la tête, fière malgré les fers qui lui enserraient le cou et les mains. Elle regarda Saxon avec mépris, entièrement vêtue de noir dans une tenue de quakeresse. Son visage fin et gracieux aux grands yeux de faon rageur paraissait presque incongru dans ce lieu sombre. L'autre, un homme qui cachait son visage ne bougea pas, seuls des frissons de douleurs indiquaient qu'il était vivant. Saxon le poussa du pied et sa tête roula en direction de Jack qui réprima un sursaut en reconnaissant dans son visage malmené les traits d'Alec McNeil. L'homme tenta de décocher un sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

- Martha, Alec, regardez qui vient enfin de nous rejoindre. Lord Harkness en personne ! Je vous avais bien dit que un par un, j'arriverais à faire venir auprès de moi les compagnons de ce cher docteur.

Martha, une amie de son vieil ami ? Elle en avait la fierté et cette étincelle de curiosité qui gravitait au fond de ses yeux que son ami appréciait particulièrement. Elle était attentive mais ne répondit pas à la réplique de Saxon. Elle se pencha sur Alex pour le réconforter. Jack eut un coup au cœur lorsque son ami tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui. Il était pâle, crispé par la douleur. Son bras faisait un angle absurde et Martha n'essaya pas d'y toucher. Il lui semblait qu'il assistait à un cauchemar éveillé.

- Jack, fit l'homme en revenant vers lui après un baiser à la femme en rouge, je suis véritablement heureux de vous revoir, vous vous souvenez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Harold Saxon le conseiller privé de la Reine ? Oui, je vois que vous vous souvenez de moi. Ici, vous pouvez également m'appeler Nox ou bien Maître, cela me va très bien. J'aime beaucoup ce mot, Maître. Prononcé avec l'exacte dose de peur dans la voix, cela me procure un plaisir infini.

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Jack en relevant la tête sur le petit homme qui dansait joyeusement.

Il lui paraissait totalement fou, bien plus enjoué que pendant leur dernière rencontre.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je veux des nouvelles de mon ami, le docteur. Où est-il ?

Jack laissa éclater un rire feint avant de répondre.

- Je l'ignore totalement, et vous le savez parfaitement. C'est bien dommage car je le recherche moi-même.

Martha ouvrit de grands yeux tout en réconfortant McNeil qui retenait avec difficulté ses gémissements. Nox sourit dominateur.

- Dommage, cela vous aurait évidemment épargné bien des tourments. Votre présence à tous les trois l'attirera, j'en suis sûr. Il viendra à votre secours, surtout quand je vais faire savoir à tous que Nox tient en otage le grand Lord Harkness. Il viendra à moi.

- Je ne le pense pas, dit Jack en haussant les épaules, Alec vous a dit qu'il était parti pour les Amériques. Rien ne le retient plus ici.

- Pourtant une petite voix m'a dit que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir accompagné le docteur. Dame Tyler est aussi très chère à son cœur. C'est la suivante sur la liste des personnes qui viendront l'attendre ici.

- Vous êtes complètement fou, laissez Rose en paix.

- Elle m'a échappé à Blackwood, elle était déjà repartie chez elle, mais je saurais bien la capturer. Je sais où elle habite et ce ne sera pas long avant qu'elle arrive ici. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour le désordre occasionné chez vous. Gray avait l'ordre de ramener Rose et Steven mais il fut si déçu de ne trouver que Steven, qu'il a incendié votre manoir. J'espère que vous n'y teniez guère.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais il darda un long regard sur le visage de Gray qui jubilait de voir son désespoir.

- bien, je vais vous laisser en famille. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Nox éclata d'un rire vicieux avant d'ordonner à Gray d'emmener Jack dans le grenier à sel en compagnie d'Alec soutenu par Martha. Jack titubait sous les nouvelles et l'impression étrange de distanciation face à la situation. Il se pinça sous le regard amusé de Suzie. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était malheureusement la réalité. Ils traversèrent divers couloirs, croisant de vilaines trognes et des faciès mauvais. Jack jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, la jeune fille, Martha, supportait son ami qui ne tenait qu'à peine sur ses jambes, le regard hanté par une douleur abjecte.

Le grenier à sel dans lequel Gray les conduisit était une pièce toute en hauteur, aux murs tavelé de taches d'humidité. Le sol couvert de cristaux de sel crissait sous leur pas. Suzie jubilait, elle lui assura qu'il allait souffrir de l'avoir séparé de son fils. Totalement abattu par l'actuelle situation, Jack ne lui rétorqua pas qu'elle l'avait elle-même abandonné pendant six ans. Qu'avait-elle pu faire pendant ces six années ? Adam n'avait pu l'éclaircir à ce sujet. Adam, serait-ce lui aurait averti Nox, non, Harold Saxon, qu'il était à la recherche de Suzie et connaissait le docteur ? Il réprima un doute, c'était Ianto qui lui avait présenté l'enquêteur, il lui faisait toute confiance. Mais le méritait-il vraiment ?

Que diable Saxon voulait du Docteur ? Quand bien même il savait où il se trouvait, jamais il ne lui dirait. L'honneur et la fidélité en amitié lui dictait de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il savait sur le docteur au maître des Bas-fonds.

Gray enchaîna Jack à la muraille visiblement préparé à cet effet. Une chaine autour du cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles, il était incapable de faire un seul mouvement qui ne soit pas autorisé par Gray. Alec subit le même sort, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, pesant sur les chaines qui le maintenaient fermement. Gray entraîna Martha en sortant et Suzie resta seule avec eux savourant sa vengeance.

- Tu verras, tu regretteras les bandits Panshirs. Le maître, une fois qu'il t'aura arraché les informations qu'il désire te laissera à nous. Gray a eu une idée merveilleuse, celle de t'arracher ta vie, tout ce qui compte pour toi, tout ce qui la compose. Ton domaine, ta fortune, tes amis et ton nom. Tout ce qui t'appartient, nous appartiendra. Ta vie nous appartiendra. Nous ferons de toi un esclave soumis, sans son mot à dire. Tu regretteras de ne pas être mort plus tôt !

- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Gray et Nox ? Depuis quand cherches-tu à me nuire ?

- Ah, Jack, si seulement cela était si simple ! Je t'ai aimé, sais-tu ? Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai aimé ta prestance, ton esprit ouvert, ta fortune qui pouvait me donner une position dans le monde, cette position que mon père ne m'a jamais accordée.

- Je sais que ton père était sergent dans l'armée aux Indes et qu'il avait prise maîtresse. Tu es une enfant naturelle. Je sais tout de toi.

- Mais il ne désirait pas que je le rejoigne en Angleterre. Je suis Britannique ! s'écria-t-elle, je ne suis pas Indienne, malgré ma mère. Non, je suis de cette nation du monde et me marier avec toi m'a apporté puissance, fortune et renommée. Je t'ai aimé, mais tu ne fus pas aussi simple à manœuvrer que mon précédent époux. Très vite, je t'ai haï pour toutes les raisons qui m'ont fait t'aimer. Alors oui, j'ai tenté de mettre fin à ce mariage avec l'aide de Gray. Et puis tu as rencontré Alec ! Cet homme ! La gifle que j'ai reçue ! Cette douleur lorsque j'ai compris ce que vous aviez fait dans mon dos. Moi, cocufiée, avec un homme en plus, l'humiliation suprême !

- Apparemment, je ne fus pas le seul à connaître Alec intimement ! rétorqua Jack amer, lui et toi...

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Alec et moi, ricana-t-elle, et tu m'as cru ! Quelle joie lorsque je t'ai vu déchiré entre lui et moi. Steven est ton fils mais je connaissais le Colonel McNeil. Mais il a toujours été insensible à mon charme. Dommage, car il est aussi beau que toi. En revanche, ton frère est bien plus malléable. Il est venu à moi à Dehli, alors que je venais seulement de comprendre que tu ne changerais jamais, que tu resterais attiré par d'autres que moi. Tu voulais te débarrasser de moi ? J'ai pris les devants avec Gray, organisant tout depuis Singula. Il m'a avoué te rechercher depuis des années et que maintenant l'heure de sa vengeance avait sonné. Te faire capturer pour te faire exécuter était notre plan à l'origine. Mais tu n'as pas été très coopératif en t'échappant des montagnes. Alec a mis par terre tout notre joli plan. Je me suis bien vengé en détruisant votre relation, votre passion. Cela m'a plu au-delà des mots.

- Tu es abjecte ! s'écria Jack, incapable de la regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas autant que toi, à séparer une mère de son enfant. Mon fils a six ans maintenant et il ne connait pas sa mère. Il était grand temps de rattraper cette erreur.

- Donc, tu l'a fais enlevé, dit Jack d'une voix atone, secouant ses chaînes.

- Bien sûr! il est à moi.

- Et tu as fait brûler le manoir, continua-t-il de la même voix atone, découvrant le plan.

- Non, c'est Gray qui a eu cette idée. Il trouvait que tu avais la vie un peu trop belle. Il a voulu détruire tout ce que tu as construit. Vous avez un certain contentieux. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

- Je le croyais mort, dit Jack dans un cliquetis de chaîne, mon petit frère.

- Il t'en veut énormément, plus sans doute que moi-même. Notre haine commune nous a rapprochés. Tu ne trouves pas que nous serons de bons parents pour Steven ?

Jack grinça des dents au grand amusement de Suzie qui lui tapota la joue.

- Enfin, je vais te laisser, le Maître va venir t'interroger. Tu vas avoir besoin de force. Essaye de te reposer mon cher Harkness.

- Maudite, s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle partait. Mes amis vont certainement s'apercevoir de ma disparition et me faire rechercher.

- J'en doute fort, dit Suzie, la main sur la porte. Dis adieu à tes amis car ils ne vivront pas jusqu'à ce soir. Owen et Tosh, tes fidèles amis vont mourir avant d'être mariés, quel dommage !

- Que vas-tu leur faire ? s'écria Jack avec un accent déchirant.

- Demain, ta maison de ville va exploser ainsi que tes compagnons. Ce n'est qu'une étape à la destruction de ta vie entière. Tu n'auras plus rien ! Sauf si tu cèdes à la demande du Maître.

- Jamais !

- Tu préfères rester fidèle à un ancien ami plutôt que de sauver tes proches. Quelle erreur !

Elle claqua la porte du grenier à sel et laissa Jack seul avec toutes ces nouvelles révélations à digérer. Il regarda Alec dont la tête pendait lamentablement sur le côté, les yeux fermés.

- Alec, appela-t-il doucement, Alec...

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, perdu dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Jack tenta de trouver une position plus confortable, chose difficile lorsqu'on est enchaîné.

Il découvrait que sa femme avait comploté derrière son dos pour le supprimer avec son frère qu'il avait cru disparu depuis des années. Elle avait fait enlever son fils et parler de supprimer ses amis. Il tira sur ses chaînes sans succès. Gray avait sans doute des raisons pour lui en vouloir mais pourquoi s'en prendre à ses amis ? Son seul espoir résidait maintenant en Ianto. Il fallait qu'il s'en soit sorti. Il espérait qu'il avait pu le suivre et qu'il allait le sauver. Il ne fallait pas qu'il revienne dans la maison qui allait être détruite. Ses espoirs résidaient encore une fois dans l'homme qu'il aimait. Le corps collé au mur froid près de celui qu'il avait adoré passionnément, il prenait pleinement conscience des sentiments qui s'épanouissaient en lui. Cette douceur qui le prenait au ventre quand il pensait à lui, cette ardeur qui lui tendait les reins quand il sentait son odeur. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui alors qu'il en était éloigné. Il soupira. Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette situation si dramatique ?

* * *

A suivre...


	26. une bombe et un duo improbable

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

pour une fois, je poste avant de répondre aux reviews, je ne sais pas si j'ai tout à fait le temps, mais je vais faire en sorte que... Sinon Merci à toutes (tous?) de votre soutien, cela est très précieux (surtout pour une fic de cette taille) alors encore une fois MERCI !

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre six : une bombe et un duo improbable  
**

**

* * *

**

Ianto arriva enfin à la maison de Durham Street. La calèche de Lord Harkness était prête à partir dans l'allée gravillonnée, l'effervescence des départs contaminait l'humeur des chevaux qui piaffaient d'impatience. Ianto sauta de sa monture, ses muscles lui semblaient être devenus de plomb, tétanisés par l'angoisse et la fatigue d'une chevauchée trop longue. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, Rhys sortit pour l'accueillir. Il lui demanda aussitôt où se trouvait Owen.

- Dans le salon, Maître Ianto, il se prépare à partir.

- Il faut que je lui parle maintenant !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rhys, surpris par son ton.

- Jack a des ennuis, mais vous êtes aussi en grand danger. Il faut faire sortir tout le monde d'ici le plus rapidement possible, une bombe a été cachée dans la maison. Je ne sais pas où exactement !

- Ianto, mais d'où viens-tu ? s'écria Owen en sortant à son tour.

- Il faut faire sortir tout le monde maintenant. Il y a une bombe dans la maison.

- Une bombe ? Mais Ianto que racontes-tu ? fit le médecin dubitatif, tu as abusé du vin pour tenir des propos si incohérents.

Ianto s'empourpra sous le soupçon mais il entra dans la maison et ordonna à tout le monde de sortir. Il n'était pas encore midi et le ruffian avait dit que la maison exploserait dès midi sonné.

- Écoutez, je n'ai pas de preuve mais je sais qu'il y a une bombe ici. Il faut faire sortir tout le monde. A-t-on reçu un colis aujourd'hui? Quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire est-il arrivé ici ?

Rhys et Owen secouèrent la tête s'inquiétant visiblement pour leur ami qui semblait avoir perdu la sienne. Il avait fait sortir tout le monde, les quatre domestiques qui formaient l'essentiel de la maisonnée à cette époque de l'année attendaient dans la cour que quelqu'un leur explique ce qu'il se passait.

- Ewen, où est-il demanda-t-il soudain, les yeux exorbités.

- Je ne sais pas, il disparait souvent ces temps-ci dit Rhys d'un air concerné.

- Ianto, dit soudain Owen, qui était resté à réfléchir près de l'attelage, nous avons reçu quelque chose d'inhabituel, un carton à chapeau provenant d'un certain Saxon qui félicitait Toshiko pour son mariage. C'est Ewen qui l'a déposé ici. Crois-tu que cela pourrait être ce que tu cherches ?

- J'y vais, fit le Gallois en se précipitant dans la maison avant que les deux autres ne puissent l'en empêcher.

La maison était silencieuse, seuls se faisaient entendre les tictacs des horloges. Il se précipita dans la bibliothèque où par habitude il faisait déposer le courrier. Le carton à chapeau était posé en évidence sur le bureau de Jack. Il s'approcha du carton emballé avec soin et colla son oreille contre le paquet. Il entendit le cliquetis d'une pendule. Il n'osa l'ouvrir pour vérifier. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de la bibliothèque, il était presque l'heure. Il ouvrit la fenêtre puis prit le paquet pour le jeter par la fenêtre. Il maîtrisait ses gestes mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Il jeta le parquet au-dehors dans le parc au moment où sonnait midi à l'église toute proche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se jeter hors de portée du souffle de la déflagration. Le monde sembla exploser autour de lui alors qu'il était repoussé en arrière avec violence. Sa tête frappa contre le rebord du bureau. La douleur explosa dans son crâne aussi violemment que la bombe qui venait de faire exploser les fenêtres Est de la maison. Owen entra rapidement dans le bureau et jura en voyant le jeune homme recroquevillé sur le sol, des éclats de verre fichés dans les vêtements, une blessure saignant à l'arrière du crâne.

- Rhys, par ici. Il faut l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de soin. Ianto, Ianto, mon ami, reviens à toi. Mes sels !

Le majordome lui donna ce qu'il lui demandait et Ianto revint à la conscience, il papillonna des yeux, le visage blanc comme neige.

- Jack, murmura-t-il, Jack...

- eh bien, Ianto, cela te servira de leçon pour vouloir jouer les héros, le sermonna Owen en le voyant revenir à lui.

- Owen ? La bombe... Elle a explosée. Personne n'est blessé ?

- Non, tout va bien, à part toi ! Comment as-tu fait cela ?

Ianto se laissa relever. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sans pouvoir se reprendre. Le jeune homme sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir pu délivrer son message, dans les bras du médecin qui jura à nouveau.

- On ne va pas pouvoir en tirer grand chose dans cet état. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Rhys lui répéta les paroles que Ianto lui avait tenues dans la cour. Owen ne comprit rien de plus que le majordome.

- Jack est en danger ? Je ne comprends pas... Que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Owen et Rhys le portèrent dans sa chambre, sa bravoure venait de leur sauver la vie mais il en payait encore une fois le prix. Owen lui banda le crâne, la blessure lui paraissait légère mais puisqu'il ne reprenait pas conscience, il ne pouvait jurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune séquelle.

- c'est tout de même un comble qu'il tombe toujours sur la tête, lui qui est un homme de lettres. Il faut sans cesse qu'il blesse son instrument de travail, tenta-t-il de plaisanter, afin de soulever l'inquiétude qui assombrissait le visage de Rhys.

- Il a parlé de Lord Jack, apparemment, il est dans une situation critique.

- Sans lui, nous aussi, nous aurions été dans une situation critique, rétorqua Owen en le recouvrant d'une couverture, mais c'est étrange...

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'alarma Rhys en s'approchant à son tour du lit d'où montèrent des ronflements sonores.

- Hé bien, je crois qu'il dort.

- Non... sourit Rhys, il doit être vraiment épuisé.

- je crois bien... regarde ces cernes. On croirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Faut avouer que Lord Jack lui donne sans doute de l'ouvrage supplémentaire.

Owen leva un sourcil interrogateur. Rhys rougit furieusement, se mordant la langue sur le secret de polichinelle qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

- Non... s'amusa Owen, tu veux dire qu'ils ont enfin passé le cap de se tourner autour ?

- Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais le jour du duel, j'ai vu le Lord sortir de sa chambre avec un air tout à fait satisfait. Peut-être que je me trompe... mais j'ai pensé qu'il avait réussi à le mettre dans son lit.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère de Jack, mais pour Ianto, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de difficulté.

- ben, maintenant que vous me le rappelez, je sais qu'avant de partir à l'opéra, ils ne se croisaient plus qu'à peine. Je ne vous raconte pas dans quelle humeur cela mettait Lord Jack.

- Ils ne se parlaient plus ? demanda Owen intrigué.

- Oui, et pourtant, en sortant de l'opéra, ils étaient à nouveau très proches.

- Je sais que Jack nourrit un sentiment très fort pour Ianto. Il n'a cessé de le poursuivre de ses assiduités depuis qu'il est arrivé à Blackwood. Sans doute sont-ils arrivés à un nouveau développement de leur relation ?

- En tout cas, cela reste bien silencieux, fit Rhys à nouveau rouge.

- Eh bien Rhys, je ne savais pas que tu espionnais ce que pouvait faire Jack dans le secret de sa chambre.

- Il n'a jamais été très discret, Maître Harper, rétorqua le solide Gallois. Mais là, c'est plutôt calme, ce qui est rarissime, voir inhabituel avec Lord Jack. Mais Master Jones, il est secret. Je ne sais pas tout mais je sais que Lord Jack a provoqué John Hart pour rétablir son honneur et lui offert une maison et sa liberté et pourtant il est toujours ici. Ça, ça veut dire quelque chose.

- C'est donc, que selon toi, il est attiré par notre ami.

- Serait-ce impossible ?

Owen éclata de rire, ce qui fit bouger le dormeur.

- Tu as raison, mon bon Rhys, ce n'est pas impossible que leurs sentiments soient réciproques.

- Mais je crains tout de même le passé de Monsieur Jones, dit Rhys en fronçant des yeux alors qu'ils laissaient Ianto à son sommeil récupérateur.

- Son passé ?

- Lord Jack ne vous a pas raconté.

- Dans les grandes lignes. Il m'a appris que Hart considérait le pauvre Ianto comme sa chose et qu'il en avait usé comme bon lui semblait.

- Son passé, dit Rhys sombrement, cela doit certainement le retenir quelque part. Jamais je n'ai vu Lord Jack être aussi doux et attentif à quelqu'un.

- Il l'épargne sûrement. Jack a eu pitié de lui, il veut certainement lui laisser le temps.

- Oui, à tel point qu'il était parti sans lui hier matin et que Jones ne semblait pas prêt à le lui pardonner.

- à ce point ?

- il en a cassé sa tasse en découvrant la petite lettre que Jack lui avait laissée la veille.

- Jack n'a jamais eu de grands talents pour rédiger une lettre. Mais je n'imaginais pas Jones aussi nerveux.

- Oh, je crois qu'il commence à révéler son caractère, dit Rhys, je pense que nous avons sous-estimé le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, que de péripéties dans cette maison lorsque je ne suis pas dans les parages ! Jack ne m'en avait pas parlé.

- C'est Lord Jack, il ne nous dit pas tout. Surtout pas à moi...

- Mon pauvre Rhys, devoir supporter un tel maître !

- Je ne m'en plains pas, dit le majordome en haussant les épaules. Il y a des maîtres qui sont bien pires dans bien d'autres manières.

- Bien dit ! Laissons-le se reposer.

- Je me demande tout de même ce qu'il voulait nous dire à propos de Jack, fit Rhys en fronçant des sourcils. Nous devrions peut-être le réveiller.

- Vu le choc qu'il a reçu et ses ronflements, je doute qu'il s'éveille même si un orchestre tout entier jouait du Beethoven dans la chambre.

- De toute manière nous n'avons pas d'orchestre sous la main ! fit Rhys, la seule qui pourrait le réveiller, ce pourrait être ma jolie Gwen.

- C'est vrai qu'elle aurait l'organe suffisant.

- Jack, Jack, murmura Ianto dans son sommeil.

- Encore qu'il préférerait Jack, ricana Owen, avec un baiser comme dans les contes de fée. Je me demande tout de même où il se trouve à la fin.

- Ianto n'a pas eu le temps de le dire. Il était bien trop préoccupé par le paquet contenant la bombe.

Un des domestiques que Ianto avait fait sortir plus tôt vint les rejoindre alors qu'ils fermaient la porte de sa chambre.

- Maître Harper, il y a la police à la porte, ils souhaiteraient des explications à propos de l'explosion.

- Ghosh ! Comme si j'avais le temps de m'occuper de la police en ce moment.

- Ils ont tout de même le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc, fit le majordome, voulez-vous que je m'en charge ?

- Non, c'est bon, je te remercie, mais je vais bien trouver une explication pour ce souci...

Owen descendit rapidement les escaliers. Les policemen attendaient à l'entrée. Deux bobbies en capelines noires, casqués d'un improbable couvre-chef aux insignes brillantes. Owen les salua et commença à parler avec eux.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, messieurs ?

- Nous sommes du poste de police de Westminster. Mon nom est Wilfried Mott et lui c'est Alonso Frame, nous avons été avertis d'une explosion dans votre domaine, Monsieur, dit poliment le plus âgé des deux, un robuste sergent avec de magnifiques bacchantes poivre et sel qui lui mangeaient un visage couvert de taches de rousseur, d'où émergeaient des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Notre chef nous a demandé d'enquêter là-dessus. Avec le riche voisinage que vous avez, il s'inquiète qu'il s'agisse de comploteurs.

- Oui, je comprends, dit Owen, feignant le repentir, mais en fait, il s'agit d'une fausse alerte. C'est ma faute. J'ai fait une expérience qui a mal tournée. J'ai tout jeté dans le jardin. Imaginez la combinaison de deux éléments aussi instables que le nitrosulfure et le salpêtre, cela ne supporte pas le moindre changement de température. Les aléas de la chimie, vous comprenez ?

- Monsieur, vous êtes... demanda le plus jeune, une espèce de escogriffe brun, au visage poupin rasé de près, il brandissait un calepin notant tout ce qui se disait.

- Owen Harper, je suis le médecin de Lord Jack Harkness, seigneur de Blackwood.

- Médecin, hein ? Et vous faites souvent des expériences de chimie. Ce n'est pourtant pas votre domaine, reprit le plus vieux en braquant un regard interrogateur sur le médecin.

- Il est parfois nécessaire pour un médecin de pratiquer la rechercher expérimentale. Je suis actuellement sur la piste d'un remède qui pourrait changer le cours de l'histoire. Cela passe parfois par des échecs, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Les deux policemen se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce que le médecin leur racontait. Mais ils avaient entendu comme tout le quartier à vrai dire l'explosion qui avait secoué les fondations de la maison.

- Pourrions-nous voir ce que votre expérience a généré ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr maugréa Owen, en les conduisant vers le bureau de Jack.

Les deux hommes restèrent stupéfaits devant les dégâts qui jonchaient le sol.

- Plutôt puissante votre expérience, Maître Harper, dit le plus jeune, vous avez entièrement soufflé les fenêtres.

- Oui, malheureusement, ce sont les risques du métier.

- C'est du sang que je vois là, fit Mott en s'approchant du bureau et touchant du doigt une tache.

- Mon... assistant a été légèrement blessé durant cette expérience. Il se repose dans sa chambre. Vous souhaitez le voir ? demanda-t-il hâtivement, jugeant que le fait de les avoir amenés dans la bibliothèque dévastée n'était pas une si riche idée.

- Je veux bien, dit Alonso avec une nuance de soupçon dans la voix, j'aimerais qu'il me confirme ce que vous me dites.

- Il dort pour le moment, mais je lui demanderai de passer vous voir dès qu'il se sentira mieux, fit Owen en sentant la situation lui échapper totalement. Il sentait les regards suspicieux des deux policiers se poser sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y lisait, il passait pour coupable à leurs yeux.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions le voir maintenant, même s'il dort.

Le plus âgé jaugeait sévèrement le médecin qu'il trouvait trop fébrile pour être honnête et de plus depuis quand faisait-on de la chimie dans un bureau ? L'homme lui cachait quelque chose à coup sûr !

- Très bien, renâcla Owen, j'espère que vous ne le réveillerez pas.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous en voudra pas de le secouer un peu, dit Mott, histoire de s'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie après vos expérimentations.

- Vous savez, c'est très dangereux de faire des expériences en ville, reprit Alonso, d'un ton réprobateur.

- Je le sais bien, j'ai mis le feu à ma propre demeure il y a un an.

- Oh, je suis désolé... dit le plus âgé, d'un ton acerbe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire exploser la maison de votre maître.

- Je sais, dit Owen en baissant la tête. Je vous conduis auprès de Ianto Jones, vous allez pouvoir vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie.

Les deux policiers ne relevèrent pas l'ironie du ton du médecin. Ils lui firent signe de les précéder. Owen remonta dans les étages, se demandant bien comment expliquer la blessure à la tête du jeune homme et son sommeil profond. Lui-même ne pouvait guère expliquer ce qu'il arrivait à Ianto. A peine était-il tombé au sol qu'il dormait. Il devait vraiment être épuisé par sa course. Et Jack qui n'était toujours pas là, que faisait-il enfin ?

La veille, il était parti avant même qu'il ne se réveille et Rhys venait de lui apprendre que les deux hommes ne devaient pas voyager ensemble. Se seraient-ils querellés ? Mais comment Ianto était-il au courant pour la bombe dans le carton à chapeau ? Le médecin soupira, alors que les policiers le serraient de près, comme s'ils avaient déjà leur coupable.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ianto qui ronflait comme un sonneur. Un seul coup d'œil sur le bandage qui lui enserrait la tête fit froncer les sourcils épais de l'irlandais.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est assommé en tombant sur le bureau et depuis il dort. Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas menti.

- Sans doute, Maître Harper, mais votre histoire est curieuse, avouez-le.

- Peut-être mais c'est la vérité...

- Pour moi, j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe, qu'en penses-tu, Mott ? dit le brun.

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas de laboratoire dans le bureau, il n'y a rien qui fasse penser à une expérimentation quelconque, fit le dénommé Mott, d'ailleurs Alonso, je pense que tu as senti la même chose que moi ?

- Une odeur de cordite, en effet, dit le plus jeune, Alonso, continuant le numéro de duettiste qui semblait les amuser au grand dam d'Owen qui les voyait démonter un par un ses arguments.

- Très bien, Maître Harper, fit le plus vieux des bobbies, cessez de vous jouer de nous et expliquez-nous pourquoi une bombe a explosé dans cette maison.

- Je l'ignore, fit Owen en jouant carte sur table, il valait mieux pour lui de dire la vérité, Ianto Jones est arrivé un peu avant midi en clamant qu'il y avait une bombe dans l'hôtel. Il a fait sortir tout le monde avant de se précipiter sur un carton à chapeau et l'a jeté dehors. La bombe qu'elle contenait a explosé peu de temps après. Et il a été blessé par le souffle de l'explosion.

- Tu vois, Alonso, là, je vois qu'il dit la vérité.

- Tout à fait d'accord, Mott, ce n'est pas plus simple ainsi, Maître Harper, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- En effet, dit le médecin en grimaçant.

- Vous savez sans doute qui vous a envoyé un tel artefact ?

- Il portait le nom d'Harold Saxon, mais cet homme est au-dessus de tout soupçon. Il s'agit du Conseiller de la Reine. Je pense que celui qui nous a envoyé cette bombe a usurpé son nom. Pour le reste, je l'ignore, je vous ai dit que Jones est arrivé juste à temps pour nous parler de la bombe. J'ignore qui aurait avantage à faire exploser la maison de ville de Lord Harkness.

- Des ennemis de Lord Harkness ? demanda Alonso, les yeux perçants.

- Jack a certainement des ennemis, comme nombre de personnes dans sa position. Mais aucun ne chercherait à le tuer de cette manière.

- Beaucoup d'ennemis, cela ne doit pas être facile à vivre, dites-moi.

- En effet, fit Owen d'un ton sec. Mais j'avoue que je ne comprends guère pourquoi chercher à faire exploser sa maison ou brûler son manoir. Il n'était même pas présent.

- Son manoir a brûlé ? demanda Mott l'air de ne pas y toucher. Et Owen se mordit la langue de l'avoir laissé courir.

- Je crois, Mott, qu'il y a un ennemi qui en veut sérieusement à Lord Harkness.

- Je le crois aussi, d'ailleurs, nous devrions rencontrer le Lord. peut-être pourra-t-il nous en apprendre plus ?

- Tout à fait !

- Le seul souci, Messieurs, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve Jack Harkness. Il est parti hier matin, suivi de cet homme pour Blackwood afin de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien là-bas et lancer une enquête.

- Peut-être que si vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez, cela vous allégerait la conscience ?

Owen darda un regard noir sur le vieux briscard qui en avait vu d'autres et les enjoignit à descendre dans le salon. Il demanda à Rhys de leur servir à boire et commença à raconter ce qu'il savait. Les deux hommes l'écoutèrent patiemment parler de Suzie Harkness, de l'incendie de Blackwood manor et de l'enlèvement de Steven, notant fébrilement sur leurs carnets de note.

A la minute où ils étaient entrés dans l'hôtel d'Harkness, ils avaient subodoré qu'il y avait quelques histoires autour de cette maison. L'après-midi se changea en soir alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans le salon à s'entretenir avec Owen. Contrairement à beaucoup de collègues à Scotland Yard, ils avaient l'amour de la vérité et souhaitaient faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Owen en parlant avec eux, s'était convaincu qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner cette affaire en bon chien policier.

Ils avaient visiblement envie de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire rocambolesque. Ils le questionnèrent sur Suzie Harkness et souhaitèrent en savoir plus sur l'enlèvement du jeune garçon. A l'évocation du nom de Nox, Owen les vit échanger un regard qui l'alarma.

- Nox, hein ? C'est une vieille connaissance, cela fait des années qu'il a la main sur toute la ville. A chaque fois que nous avons essayé de l'arrêter, il a bénéficié d'aides incroyables. Il influence jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères de l'état, si vous voulez mon avis, dit Alonso, on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble.

- Je l'ignore également fit Owen, enfin, je vous ai raconté tout ce que je savais. A présent, je ne sais rien d'autre de plus.

- hé bien, nous allons prendre votre plainte et allons tenter d'en découvrir le mystérieux expéditeur. Dites à votre ami de venir nous voir quand il ira mieux.

Un bruit de cavalcade les alerta alors qu'Owen les reconduisait à l'entrée. Ils virent descendre Ianto Jones poursuivi par Rhys qui arriva à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers à cause de sa précipitation.

- Owen, Owen, Jack a été enlevé par Nox, il le retient prisonnier dans une usine désaffectée de Canary Warf !

- Doucement, fit le médecin en le saisissant par le bras, doucement mon ami. Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ?

- Avant que la bombe explose et que tu t'assommes.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je m'excuse.

- Tu t'excuseras plus tard… pour le moment, je veux que tu t'assois et que tu racontes à ces deux gentils policiers ce qui se passe. Je suis moi-même intrigué par ce que tu annonces.

- Jack a été enlevé, cela ne te fait-il rien ?

- Ce n'est pas que cela ne m'émeut pas, mais comprends-moi, le manoir a brûlé il y a presque une semaine, j'arrive ici et j'apprends énormément de choses sur ton compte. Puis nous manquons tous d'exploser à cause d'une bombe. Alors au résumé des derniers événements de la maison Blackwood, un enlèvement n'est pas aussi angoissant qu'un feu ou une explosion.

- C'est du Lord dont nous parlons. Il a besoin d'aide, les hommes qui l'ont enlevé sont tout à fait déterminés. Ils ont assassiné toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'auberge. Ils ne vont certainement pas nous envoyer une demande de rançon.

- D'ailleurs, je pense que cela n'était pas dans leur plan au vu de la puissance de la bombe que nous évoquons, fit Noble en se caressant la moustache.

Ianto le regarda un peu hagard, le bandage d'Owen avait glissé de son crâne et ses mèches lui ombraient le visage, ne cachant en rien l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait pour Jack. Owen présenta Jones aux deux policiers.

- Je comprends que tu sois un peu plus serein que moi, dit Ianto après les présentations, mais je suis désolé, la situation dans laquelle se trouve Lord Jack est inquiétante.

Ianto résuma brièvement les événements de la nuit passée aux quatre hommes qui l'écoutèrent silencieusement. Les deux policiers prirent maintes notes et lui posèrent quelques brèves questions, notamment la localisation du massacre et celle où se trouvait le Lord.

- Canary Warf, une ancienne tannerie qui a servi d'entrepôt. J'avais l'habitude d'y jouer enfant, répondit le jeune homme agité.

Owen le regardait circonspect, le coup au crâne, loin de l'assommer, semblait lui avoir donné une énergie supplémentaire.

- Comment va ton crâne, lui demanda-t-il alors que Ianto retirait le bandage qui ne cessait de glisser.

- Un peu douloureux, j'ai surtout une belle bosse. Mais tu ne seras pas étonné si je te dis que j'ai le crâne solide.

- Une vraie tête de bois galloise !

- Tout à fait, grimaça Ianto. Messieurs, que fait-on pour le Lord ? Mes informations sont justes, et il risque d'avoir besoin d'aide.

- C'est une histoire bien complexe que vous nous racontez, dit Alonso, voyons si j'ai bien compris.

- Vous n'avez guère le temps de nous interroger sur les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire. Jack Harkness doit être secouru rapidement. Déjà que mon évanouissement nous a fait perdre un temps précieux...

- Ne te mortifie pas Ianto, dit Owen, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu avais besoin de sommeil surtout après nous avoir sauvé la vie.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, glapit Ianto qui s'en voulait terriblement.

- Bien, reprit Alonso, sans se préoccuper de l'interruption. Vous affirmez que Lord Harkness a été enlevé par un homme, nommé Nox, qui tient les Bas-Fonds. Cet homme serait acoquiné avec l'épouse de Harkness pour le faire disparaître afin de disposer de sa fortune. Est-ce bien cela ?

- oui, c'est ce que je suppose.

- Elle aurait également enlevé son fils Steven, reprit Mott, d'un ton inquisiteur.

- oui, nous le supposons, dit Owen, agacé de voir les policiers reprendre leurs numéros de duettistes. A quoi cela vous sert de récapituler l'affaire de cette manière ? Comme l'a dit Ianto, Jack a été capturé par des brigands à la solde de Nox et nous ne savons que trop bien quel sort sera le sien si nous ne faisons rien.

- Oh, pour cela vous pouvez compter sur nous, nous allons mettre sur pied une opération pour le délivrer.

- J'y compte bien, mais quand ? demanda Owen alors que ses yeux se plissaient durement.

- Eh bien fit Alonso , d'un ton las, le temps que nous rentrions au poste, puis que nous remettons nos rapports au chef de brigade et que nous mettions en branle une opération, cela devrait prendre… quelques heures, quelques jours même. Notre bureaucratie peut avoir quelques lourdeurs, soyez-en sûr que nous le savons.

Ianto se passa la main dans les cheveux, grinçant des dents de rage, à l'idée que Jack resterait entre les mains de ses ennemis encore si longtemps.

- Nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire ? demanda-t-il doucement, son ton aux antipodes de l'orage qui couvait dans ses yeux.

- Pas si vous voulez le concours de la police, répondit Mott en le soupesant du regard. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que toute initiative personnelle ne pourra aboutir sans nous.

Ianto s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre, ses poings se serraient avec force. Il se sentait si impuissant. Jack était prisonnier et soumis à un sort certainement peu enviable et il restait là à faire la conversation à deux policiers qui bien que paraissant intelligents ne pouvaient pas les aider.

- Mais... reprit Noble, nous cherchons à capturer Nox depuis des années. Notre investigation sur l'explosion dans votre demeure n'est pas innocente, vous savez. En fait, une personne très influente nous a demandé de mener une enquête discrète sur Lord Harkness. Il s'inquiétait du fait que sa vie soit menacée.

- Elle l'est belle et bien, et en ce moment-même, s'écria Ianto, maîtrisant à peine ses accents déchirants.

- Master Jones, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais nous ne pouvons nous jeter tête baissée dans ce qui pourrait être un piège.

- Je doute fort qu'il s'agisse d'un piège, pas avec la façon dont Ianto a eu ses informations. dit Owen, de plus avec cette bombe, ils s'assuraient qu'aucune aide n'arrive à Jack. Cependant j'aimerais connaître le nom de votre informateur.

- Il se fait appeler le Docteur, mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un surnom.

- S'il s'agit de l'ami dont Jack nous a déjà parlé... j'ignore son nom également, dit Owen, tandis que Ianto se rapprochait d'eux, intrigué par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Il vous a demandé d'enquêter sur Jack, demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir tenir sa langue.

- En effet, il s'inquiète des agissements d'un homme qu'il aurait connu il y a des années.

- Ce fameux Nox?

- Effectivement, fit Alonso, il nous a demandé de jeter un œil sur son ami. Et je comprends que son inquiétude n'était pas aussi vaine que je le pensais au prime abord.

- Alors que faisons-nous, demanda Ianto qui brûlait de récupérer Jack en un seul morceau s'il le pouvait.

- Eh bien, comme je l'expliquais, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que la police vous aide, du moins aussi rapidement que vous le souhaiteriez, Master Jones.

- Je comprends, mais... on ne peut pas simplement attendre que Jack se fasse torturer ou dieu sait quoi sans rien faire.

- Ianto, il faut que tu te calmes, lui dit Owen, d'un ton sec. Écoute ce qu'ils ont à nous dire, enfin.

- D'accord, fit le Gallois buté, je vous écoute mais...

- Je comprends, Ianto, dit Owen en l'accompagnant vers le sofa. Écoutons-les, tu veux bien ?

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par le médecin. Il ne supportait pas de devoir rester enfermé sans savoir ce qu'il se passait pour son maître. Mais si les deux policiers avaient une idée pour le délivrer, cela valait sans doute le temps de les écouter. Pourtant il ne pouvait que regretter que l'aiguille de l'horloge avançât si vite. Que devenait Jack pendant ce temps ?

Les deux policiers se regardèrent comprenant l'angoisse que leurs hôtes éprouvaient.

- Bien, Alonso vous a avoué que nous sommes envoyés par le Docteur. Nous ne le connaissons pas, mais il a des amis un peu partout dans la capitale. Il a toujours gardé un œil sur le Lord et certains de ses compagnons d'après ce que nous avons compris. Il s'avère que certains ont disparus dernièrement et qu'il s'inquiète pour Lord Harkness.

- C'est un peu tard pour s'inquiéter, jeta Ianto qui les regardait sombrement.

- Je sais, dit le plus jeune, mais nous sommes là, c'est déjà quelque chose, non ?

- Que proposez-vous, dit-il amèrement, la police ne peut nous aider, c'est bien ce que vous vouliez nous dire.

- La police ne peut rien pour le moment, dit Mott, mais d'autres le peuvent. Il nous faudrait quelques heures pour réunir des hommes dévoués au Docteur et finalement délivrer votre ami.

- Enfin, vous nous proposez une solution !

- Si vous pouviez rester tranquille et silencieux ne serait-ce qu'un instant, nous aurions pu nous exprimer, dit Mott en fronçant des sourcils.

L'attitude de Ianto le dérangeait, il le sentait dans un état de nerfs dangereux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit le secrétaire en accusant le coup, je ne voulais pas interférer.

- Dans quatre heures, nous pourrons intervenir, je vous l'assure, dit Alonso, juste le temps de réunir quelques hommes.

- Faites au plus vite ! dit seulement Ianto en se servant un verre, sous le regard anxieux d'Owen qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

- Très bien, à l'aube, nous pourrons capturer toute la bande avant qu'elle ne s'attende à nous voir.

- J'espère que Jack tiendra jusque là, dit sombrement Ianto.

- Il a déjà vécu pareilles situations, je te l'assure, dit Owen, il t'attendra.

- Je suis si inquiet, dit Ianto en baissant la tête, venir jusqu'ici pour attendre avant d'aller le délivrer, je n'en peux plus.

Owen vint lui serrer le bras.

- Je suis désolé, mon ami, mais si cela peut te réconforter, tu nous as sauvé la vie ce midi, sans toi, nous étions bons pour goûter la soupe du Seigneur.

- Je croyais que tu étais athée.

- Disons plutôt anticlérical, mais avoir failli rencontrer notre créateur a attaqué légèrement mon scepticisme habituel. Cela ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, notamment celle de tisser des liens d'amitié avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous arriverons à temps pour le sauver.

- Que ton nouvel ami t'entende…

- Amen.

Les policiers les quittèrent peu après, il leur fallait battre le rappel de toutes les bonnes volontés qui pourraient les aider à délivrer Jack. Owen insista en vain auprès de Ianto pour qu'il prenne du repos, mais le Gallois résista arguant qu'il avait bien assez dormi durant la journée. Il préféra passer la soirée dans le bureau de Jack, à classer ses documents pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de ce que pouvait subir Jack dans cet entrepôt.

Savoir où il se trouvait, sans pouvoir l'aider le troublait. Il sentait qu'il ne tenait que par les nerfs mais ne pouvait se résoudre à aller se coucher comme Owen lui avait suggéré. Il n'aurait pas pu dormir, il le savait. Il avisa une veste qui était accroché au porte-manteau du bureau. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il la prit et en respira l'étoffe. Cachée dans les mailles du fin tissu, il discernait l'odeur captivante du Lord. Il réprima les larmes qu'il sentait monter alors que le doux parfum le ramenait à une période encore proche où Jack était près de lui. Il alla s'asseoir en face de la fenêtre, dans l'attente de l'aube qui les délivrerait, Jack de ses ennemis et Ianto de son angoisse, en triturant le tissu comme un orphelin sa peluche.

* * *

A suivre...

dans la semaine, sans faute^^


	27. où Jack apprend de douloureuses vérités

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre huit : où Jack apprend de douloureuses vérités.  
**

**

* * *

**

Le quartier de Canary Wharf n'était pas tellement différent du souvenir que Ianto en conservait. Les murs bruns de lèpre honteuse soutenaient les fabriques et les habitations des ouvriers qui s'y épuisaient. Il avançait à cheval alors qu'un brouillard dense tombait, étouffant les bruits et rendait tout ce qui l'environnait fantomatique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite équipe qui l'entourait, Owen, Rhys et Adam. Il savait que les policiers Mott et Frame n'étaient pas loin avec les renforts qu'ils avaient rameutés. Ils devaient se montrer prudents.

Les rares personnes qui comme eux osaient affronter la brume se faisaient discrètes comme des ombres issues d'un autre monde. Ianto détaillait ici un faciès tourmenté comme une trogne de troll dans une encoignure chantournée, là une prostituée aux allures d'elfe malicieux qui les observait d'un œil étonné.

L'air humide rendait les contours de ce quartier flou et le nimbait d'une aura fantastique. Il ne manquait que le hurlement de loup pour se croire dans un monde étranger, une résurgence de l'ancien monde féerique. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit soudain un hurlement déchirant qui lui fit battre le cœur brutalement. Il reconnut la voix de Jack Harkness dans cet hurlement primal. Il tira rudement sur les rênes de son cheval qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Harper tourna vers lui son visage inquiet. Il avait lui aussi reconnu cette voix. Le cri enfla de nouveau, faisant grimacer les trois hommes. Rhys les regarda d'un air malheureux. C'était Jack et il se faisait assurément torturer. Les renforts n'étaient pas encore en place mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la rue. Owen était déterminé à ne pas attendre. L'air renfrogné de Ianto lui confirma que le jeune homme le suivrait quoiqu'il fasse pour intervenir. Ils sautèrent au sol rapidement. Owen sortit ses armes des fontes de sa selle, pistolets d'arçon et une canne-épée qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Il vit Ianto sortir le revolver que Jack lui avait confié, celui-là même avec lequel il avait tué un homme. La manière dont il fit claquer le barillet de son arme fit comprendre à son ami qu'il était véritablement déterminé à en découdre. Ses yeux habituellement clairs étaient voilés par une colère sourde qui les rendait plus profonds. Adam qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici prit les chevaux par les longes. Il se prépara à attendre les policiers qui les avaient assurés de leur présence quelques heures avant.

Un nouveau cri, un puissant NON ! les fouailla. Ianto et Owen foncèrent en direction de la source de l'atroce son, réverbéré dans les ruelles à leur gauche. Rhys les suivit après avoir décroché de sa selle un lourd gourdin qu'il soupesa d'un air féroce. Ianto prit la tête de la course, les guidant à travers le dédale de ruelle qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance.

oOoOo

Jack hurla à nouveau alors que les lanières du fouet fouaillaient ses chairs palpitantes. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit les lèvres. Il avait résisté autant qu'il avait pu supporter la douleur qui enflammait ses chairs. Mais chaque homme avait ses limites, lui comme les autres. Il s'était évanoui à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois réveillé par des seaux d'eau glacée et des rires vicieux.

Nox, l'homme qui s'acharnait ainsi sur lui semblait prendre plaisir à le frapper encore et encore, à voir peu à peu la peau de Jack se déchirer sous la morsure des lanières trempées de sang. Il l'avait fait battre par ses hommes pendant la nuit. Mais à présent, il se mettait lui-même à l'ouvrage sous les yeux horrifiés de la délicate Martha qui pleurait silencieusement. Couvert de sueur, il se rejeta en arrière pour le cingler à nouveau. Le fouet s'enroula autour d'une des jambes de Jack, arrachant étoffe et peau. Jack étouffa un nouveau cri, sa gorge le brûlait, sa voix se brisait. Mais il ne suppliait pas, il ne répondait pas à la question inlassablement posée par Saxon. Où se trouvait le Docteur ? Il avait répondu au départ avec son humour et sa gouaille habituelle malgré les coups, malgré la douleur. Nox était alors passé au fouet, le flagellant jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur.

Un coin de l'esprit de Jack non obscurci par l'infâme souffrance ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer et analyser l'être qui lui faisait face. Il était fou, cela ne faisait nul doute. Il aimait trop le sang et son odeur. Il était plus petit que lui, blond et soigné dans un costume trois pièces rayé gris qui attestait de son rang d'homme de qualité. Il se tenait à distance de lui comme si son sang pouvait le salir, une grimace de plaisir vissée à son visage suant. Il voulait savoir de toute force où se trouvait le Docteur, son Docteur, son ami dont il ignorait totalement la localisation. Cependant alors qu'il se faisait torturer par Nox, il espérait qu'ils ne se rencontreraient jamais. Il ne souhaitait pas que le Docteur subisse ce sort atroce. Espérant détruire sa résistance, Nox s'en était pris à Alec qui gisait évanoui face contre terre. Il n'avait pu supporter la torture qu'il lui avait infligée, le jeu auquel Nox s'était prêté. Jack l'enviait presque. Il en venait à ne plus espérer que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : s'évanouir, mourir, avoir enfin la paix. Sa dernière étincelle d'espoir prit le visage de son jeune secrétaire.

- Ianto articulèrent ses lèvres sans bruit, j'aurais tant aimé te sentir encore une fois dans mes bras, tes lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes... je te désire si fort...

Il hurla soudain de douleur et de surprise. Il avait tout oublié de son tourmenteur pour sa Némésis sentimentale. Le maître fouetteur n'avait pas apprécié le voir oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Cher Jack Harkness, dit-il, épargnez-nous cette peine. J'ai le bras qui me fait mal à force de vous frapper. Combien de temps encore pensez-vous pouvoir résister ? Encore une minute, une heure, plus d'une heure ? J'ai tout mon temps et je vois que vous souffrez et que votre endurance a atteint ses limites. Qu'attendez-vous pour me dire où se trouve notre ami commun ? Où se trouve le divin, le merveilleux, l'inoubliable Docteur ?

Il ponctua chacun de ses mots d'un claquement de mèches devant le visage de Jack. Celui-ci malgré ses jambes tremblantes le défia du regard. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui arracher l'instrument des mains et l'utiliser d'une toute autre manière. Si seulement il le relâchait, il lui montrerait qu'on ne faisait pas crier Lord Harkness impunément. Crier de plaisir, cela, il l'acceptait volontiers, mais de cette manière, cela lui mit en rage. Et curieusement cette fureur lui redonna des forces. Il concentra toute sa haine sur l'odieux personnage qui le regardait goguenard.

- Alors Lord Harkness, dit-il avec une politesse moqueuse, une véritable pointe d'acide dans un bonbon aux fruits.

Jack se méfia instinctivement de ce ton qui augurait trop souvent le pire.

- Parlez, cher Lord, je sais que vous allez tout me dire. Personne ne résiste à mes soins particuliers. Bien que vous soyez particulièrement endurant !

- Ravi que cela vous plaise, cracha Jack.

- Oh, vous retrouvez l'usage de la parole. J'ai craint un instant vous avoir fait avaler votre langue si acérée. Répondez !

- Je ne peux vous dire ce que j'ignore. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas vu le Docteur depuis 17 ans. J'ignore et j'ignorerai toujours où il se trouve.

- Cette jeune Martha, dit le Maître en montrant la jeune fille qui soutenait la tête d'Alec McNeil, elle l'a rencontré et vécu avec lui toute l'année dernière. Je l'ai retrouvée et attachée à mes services.

Il éclata d'un rire dément qui arracha des frissons à Jack et fit sursauter Martha. L'épuisement se lisait sur ses traits fins, le désespoir également. Elle enfouit son visage dans la chemise maculée de sang de McNeil.

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Tout comme ce cher Docteur, il prend des jeunes gens près de lui et les façonne à son image. Qui croyez-vous qu'il soit ? C'est un monstre lui aussi. Vous auriez vécu si tranquillement sans lui.

- Jamais, voyager avec le Docteur fut une expérience magnifique, unique. Vous ne pourriez imaginer.

- Je l'imagine très bien, dit le Maître, avec un ton soudain rêveur, lui et moi étions des amis si proches, presque des frères avant d'être séparés par certaines incompréhensions. Il n'a jamais aimé utiliser nos talents pour nous hisser au-dessus des autres. J'ai toujours aimé être supérieur, dominer, gouverner. Lui-même rêvait de soigner le monde, ce monde malade de ses guerres, de ses haines.

- Vous êtes fou !

- Lui aussi dans ce cas, car croire que le monde serait mieux sans guerre, est une erreur. Le monde évolue avec les guerres. Sans elles, il ne se renouvellerait jamais. Nous n'aurions jamais connu toutes ces découvertes sans la volonté de l'homme de se détruire. Et cela le Docteur ne le supporte pas. Il a toujours tenté de sauver la paix, quelque en soit le prix, empêcher que des cendres de la guerre se lève un nouvel ordre mondial.

- Quelle folie !

- Nouvel ordre mondial que je gouvernerai, bien évidemment, continua Nox sans se soucier de l'interruption, j'en ai les moyens et la volonté. Seul le Docteur pourrait contrecarrer mes plans. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait rechercher ses compagnons. Alec tout d'abord, puis Martha, qu'il a abandonné, seule et sans famille. Puis j'ai appris par un petit oiseau, que le protégé de la Reine était lui aussi un de ses anciens amis et qu'il connaissait la belle Rose, celle qui a brisé le cœur de notre cher ami. Cela m'a réjoui au-delà des mots, si je pouvais vous réunir les uns et les autres au même endroit. Je suis sûr que ce bon Docteur viendrait à votre secours. Il est de cette trempe, celle de venir en aide aux plus faibles que lui !

- Comment vous, le conseiller privé de la Reine, pouvait être le seigneur du monde souterrain ? demanda Jack, gagnant du temps, remarquant que tant qu'il parlait, il ne le battait pas, vous n'avez donc aucune loyauté ?

- Ma loyauté ? rit le conseiller royal, elle va déjà à moi-même ! Et puis je préfère qu'on me soit fidèle plutôt que l'inverse. Ton frère pour cela, est extraordinaire. Quelle chance de l'avoir découvert ! Je l'ai élevé comme mon fils, mon digne successeur. Sa loyauté envers moi n'a d'égale que la haine envers toi. Il y est fidèle, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ton abandon, ta trahison hante ses jours et ses nuits. Il ne passe pas un seul moment sans penser à sa vengeance. Et il la tient maintenant. Tu es en notre pouvoir et une fois que tu m'auras tout dit sur le Docteur, je te laisserai à lui. Il pourra accomplir cette vengeance à laquelle il aspire tant.

Jack lui jeta un regard blessé, pris de remords pour son jeune frère et de dégoût pour cet homme abject. Il sentait la culpabilité et le désespoir s'agiter en lui comme deux serpents de fiel. Jamais il ne pourrait sortir de là en vie. Il laissa retomber son visage sur son torse, épuisé. Saxon ricana et recommença le ballet de son fouet comme pour le réveiller. Jack se redressa alors que la haine jaillissait de lui comme un volcan en furie. Il était d'une nature audacieuse mais prompte à pardonner. Cependant, lorsqu'il se prenait de détestation pour une personne, il ne revenait jamais en arrière. Il lui dédia un sourire pervers en relevant la tête.

- Continuez comme cela, je suis sûr que vous vous épuiserez avant moi. La torture ne m'a pas brisé la première fois quand... Gray m'a fait capturer au Bengale. Cela ne marchera pas davantage, tout Maître que vous soyez. Je n'ai absolument rien à vous apprendre !

- Vous souffrez pour rien alors.

- Sans doute, mais je préférerai mourir plutôt que vous apprendre quoique ce soit sur le Docteur. Vous perdez votre temps.

- Pas tant que cela, grimaça Saxon en souriant, il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré une telle force de caractère. Le Docteur sait choisir ses compagnons, c'est une force chez lui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Harkness, si la torture ne fonctionne pas, nous allons procéder tout à fait différemment.

Harold Saxon se dirigea vers la porte et jeta quelques mots aux gardes placés là par ses soins. Il revint vers Jack avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Jack retint un frémissement, cet homme était véritablement un monstre et il eut peur de ce que son visage narquois pouvait dissimuler.

Saxon continua de s'amuser avec son fouet, claquant la mèche à quelques pouces du visage de Martha qui se retint de crier. Il fouetta Alec qui ne sortit pas de son inconscience. Jack eut peur qu'il ne soit passé de vie à trépas sous les épreuves. Mais il vit se soulever faiblement sa poitrine. Martha le soutenait, caressant son visage malmené. Il admira le courage de la jeune fille qui luttait contre la peur.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Gray arriva, accompagné de Suzie et Steven qu'elle tenait par la main. Jack eut un haut le cœur. Que venait faire son fils ici ? Le sourire mauvais d'Harold et les yeux haineux de Gray lui firent présager le pire.

- Bien, Harkness, je pense que vous connaissez tout le monde ici ? Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler. Oh, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela, lança-t-il à ses deux sbires en riant.

L'un regardait Jack avec un air affamé tandis que l'autre fronçait des sourcils interrogateurs en serrant la main de Steven. Jack frissonna, qu'allait-il inventer ?

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Jack crut reconnaître une crinière rousse, suivi d'un visage qu'il connaissait bien. Mais cela ne se pouvait, se dit-il quelqu'un de sa suite ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi de cette manière. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir reconnu Ewen, le gamin qui le servait depuis presque deux ans et en lequel il avait toute confiance. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage d'affronter son maître qui le regardait avec des yeux fous. Il baissa les yeux alors que sa compagne s'approchait de Nox et lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Jack crut comprendre que tout ne se passait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait à voir la manière dont son visage se décomposa avant de se ressaisir d'une manière impressionnante.

- Gray, occupe-toi de lui ! Nous avons des visiteurs, je me dois de les accueillir. Agis comme bon te semble, jeta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, mon cher fils.

- Oui, père, dit le jeune homme en savourant la peur qu'il lisait sur le visage de son frère.

Il les quitta sans autre forme de procès emportant Martha avec lui, tirant sur la laisse qui la maintenait asservie comme une esclave. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Steven reconnut son père et lui sourit malgré cette situation angoissante, malgré les liens qui lui enserraient les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Le sourire confiant de l'enfant lui apporta un peu de réconfort, bien qu'il le vît ouvrir de larges yeux en voyant le sang couler des multiples blessures. Suzie le tenait fermement par la main, l'empêchant de se précipiter sur son père. Gray l'observait, le dévorait du regard comme un rapace sa proie déjà moribonde.

- Jack, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, le moment où je te tiendrai dans ma main et que je te ferai payer tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as abandonné !

- Gray, nous n'étions que des enfants et c'était la guerre. Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû te protéger, je te tenais par la main, nous fuyons, tu étais si petit... je suis si désolé, j'ai lâché ta main.

- Tu l'as lâchée et je me suis retrouvé tout seul au milieu des ruines de notre maison. J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là.

- J'ai essayé de te retrouver, dit Jack en suivant du regard Gray qui marchait de long en large, visiblement revivant les mauvais souvenirs, j'ai essayé mais tu avais disparu et Adina, tu te souviens d'Adina ? m'a dit que tu étais mort. Je n'étais qu'un gamin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je t'ai pleuré si fort... Je ne savais pas que tu étais vivant.

- Tu aurais dû continuer à me chercher, asséna le jeune homme d'un ton ulcéré, je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher et je t'ai retrouvé...

- Pourquoi alors n'es-tu jamais venu me voir ? demanda Jack d'un air malheureux, j'aurais été heureux de t'accueillir près de moi. J'aurais été moins seul.

- Non, Jack, ce que je veux, c'est ta vie, tout ce que tu possèdes et j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'avoir. Suzie m'a déjà aidé, elle continuera, dit-il avec une insupportable outrecuidance, elle me le doit et c'est grâce à moi qu'elle t'a donné ce fils.

Il arracha Steven à la main de sa mère et le plaqua contre lui, sortant un poignard qu'il posa sur la peau tendre du cou de l'enfant, trop surpris pour se défendre.

- Quel dommage ! il est si jeune, d'un âge si tendre comme moi au même âge.

- Père, s'écria le jeune garçon, les yeux remplis de larmes et de peur, comprenant tout le mal que cet homme voulait lui faire.

- Silence enfant !

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, supplia Jack, je suis coupable mais ne fais pas de mal à mon fils. Je t'en prie. Fais de moi tout ce que tu voudras mais ne fais pas porter à Steven la responsabilité de ma faute.

Jack tentait d'argumenter pour sauver la vie de son fils. Il lisait dans son regard une telle férocité qu'il avait réellement peur qu'il prenne la vie de son fils pour se venger de lui. Un coup d'œil à Suzie, ravagée derrière Gray, lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à le craindre. Son épouse ouvrait de grands yeux tandis que Gray se balançait sur lui-même, secouant Steven comme une vulgaire poupée de son. Il tira sur ses liens qui tremblèrent sous le choc, sous la rage qu'il mettait à vouloir se libérer.

- Pourtant Jack, j'y suis obligé, pour expier ta faute, il faut que j'arrache la moindre trace de ton passage sur cette terre. Ton domaine, ton nom, tes amis, et maintenant ton fils. Tu ne veux pas donner au Maître ce qu'il te demande, soit... Steven payera pour tes fautes, comme tes amis... tu sais la bombe a explosé à Durham Street. Il ne reste plus rien de toi, qu'une ombre dans mes pas... je pourrai enfin vivre quand tu seras mort. Mais tu souffriras avant que je ne te tue. Je t'ai promis que tu aspirerais à la mort avant que tout cela ne soit fini.

- Attends, attends Gray, ne fais pas cela, je t'en prie, ne tue pas mon fils pour te venger de moi, tue-moi plutôt...

- Ce ne serait pas juste, dit pensivement Gray, j'ai vécu comme un chien toute mon enfance, esclave parmi les esclaves, un orphelin de la guerre qui n'avait pas le choix pour survivre que de faire ce qu'on m'ordonnait de faire. Je suis miséricordieux, il ne subira pas ce sort. N'aie crainte, je ferai vite...

- NON ! hurla Jack alors qu'un autre non explosait derrière l'homme qui se penchait sur l'enfant à présent terrorisé.

Suzie venait de comprendre le plan de Gray et s'insurgeait contre cette aberration. Il était dévoré par la haine, elle le savait et le comprenait. Mais c'était son enfant qui était en danger et même si elle ne s'y était pas pleinement attachée, elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir se faire assassiner sous ses yeux.

Elle sauta sur Gray, furie d'une louve acculée et tenta de lui arracher l'arme. Gray repoussa Steven vers Jack, le gamin bondit vers son père et enfouit son visage contre sa veste maculée de sang.

Gray repoussa la femme qui s'accrochait à lui vainement et la poignarda froidement. L'arme pénétra dans la poitrine de Suzie qui ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par la douleur et la soudaineté de l'action. Elle glissa au sol avec un bruit mat, les mains toujours serrées sur l'arme qui l'avait transpercée. Les mains couvertes du sang de sa complice, Gray la rejeta sur le dos d'un coup de pied. Il se pencha en secouant la tête devant le corps de la femme qui gémissait et se tortillait pour lui échapper. Il émit un bruit de désapprobation et récupéra son arme, écartant les mains faiblissantes de Suzie qui tentait de le repousser. Il esquissa un sourire feint.

- Ma pauvre Suzie, l'amour maternel te vient décidément bien tard et mal à propos car cela ne change rien à ma décision. Quoi ! Tu croyais que j'allais garder ce bâtard auprès de moi, une fois que tu serais devenue ma femme ? C'est bien dommage, car grâce à toi, j'aurais pu obtenir la fortune d'Harkness qui a renié notre nom.

- Je n'ai rien renié, clama Jack, considérablement ébranlé par le meurtre de son épouse, je n'étais qu'un gamin, j'ignore mon nom de naissance, seulement mon prénom.

- Tu l'ignores dit Gray avec un rire surpris, jamais tu ne t'es posé de question sur ce qui nous sommes ?

- Tous les jours, autant que de penser à toi, à ce que tu aurais pu devenir...

Jack tentait de le faire parler, de le pousser à redevenir humain. Il était horrifié de voir son petit frère, si doux être devenu cet homme rongé par la folie. Il sentait Steven se presser contre lui, il aurait tant aimé poser une main consolatrice sur sa tête et le tirer de cette situation. Heureusement que l'enfant n'avait pu voir sa mère se faire assassiner. Mais il devait certainement entendre son agonie, le son âpre de sa respiration laborieuse.

- Ce que j'aurais pu devenir, hurla l'homme d'un ton colérique, dominant son aîné qu'il foudroya du regard. Tu ne sais rien... tu m'as enterré alors que j'étais vivant. Tu m'as oublié comme tu as oublié le nom de notre père.

- Qui ? demanda Harkness en tremblant de le savoir.

La quête de son nom, son identité l'avait toujours préoccupé. Il ignorait d'où il venait et avait dû se forger une identité pour simplement survivre.

Gray sourit amèrement.

- Je peux le dire à un homme qui va mourir. Nox m'a élevé, recueilli, donné son nom. Mais celui de notre père, je le portais quand je l'ai suivi dans ses activités illicites...je ne pouvais le porter au grand jour, un vieux nom… que tu as trahi en l'oubliant. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, car tu vas mourir. Viens voir ton oncle, Steven, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Père, s'écria le gamin en relevant la tête, je reste avec vous...

- Gray, laisse-le vivre, laisse-le partir, je t'en supplie.

- Je ne le peux pas, dit tristement Gray, tu mérites de disparaître ainsi que toute ta lignée. Steven ici !

Il prit de force le bras de Steven et l'attira à lui. L'enfant hurla de peur et chercha à lui échapper en battant des pieds et des bras contre la poigne adulte qui le martyrisait.

Il lui mordit la main cruellement en désespoir de cause. Et Gray le frappa comme on frappe un chien pour s'en faire obéir, sans plus d'émotion. Steven se recroquevilla sous le coup, cessant de se battre pour jeter à son père un regard où celui-ci vit la panique rivaliser avec la haine, une rébellion qui le faisait affronter son bourreau sans supplier.

- Gray, ne fais pas cela, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

- Tu disais toi-même que ce n'était pas ton fils mais celui de celui-là, dit il en jetant un coup de pied à Alec toujours évanoui. Alors tu as décidé de le reconnaître ? Que c'est noble de ta part, mais cela lui coûtera malheureusement la vie.

- Jamais ! cracha une voix rauque derrière lui, les surprenant tous les trois.

Jack entendit le cliquetis d'un chien qu'on rabattait suivi d'une détonation sèche qui lui fit cligner des yeux. Il lui sembla que toute la scène se déroulait dans de l'eau, tant celle-ci lui paraissait lente, torturante. Gray relâcha le jeune garçon qui recula, les yeux égarés avant de tomber aux pieds de son père. Le jeune homme avança de quelques pas, hébété par ce qui lui arrivait, par cette balle qui venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il se tourna éberlué vers Suzie qui reposa le Derringer fumant, qu'elle avait toujours tenu cachée en son sein.

Gray regarda Suzie, puis Jack, un air stupide peint sur son visage. Jack le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux, incapable d'affronter sans désespoir son regard perdu, mourant. Il cracha du sang, ses poumons se remplissaient de liquide. Ils se contractaient de plus en plus difficilement pour amener l'air à son cœur qui ralentissait. Il s'approcha de son frère, des émotions contradictoires jouaient sur son visage, l'incompréhension, l'amour et la haine. La lumière de ses yeux s'éteignait peu à peu. Il s'effondra aux pieds de Jack. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient incapables de parler. Sa poitrine se souleva à peine une dernière fois puis redescendit pour ne plus remonter.

Jack laissa ses larmes couler librement. Gray était mort.

Steven regarda le corps immobile avec des yeux ronds. Il regarda Suzie puis son père qui baissait la tête. Le sang et les larmes baignèrent le visage de son frère brouillant ses traits enfin apaisés. Il se mordit les lèvres et attrapa le poignard que Gray avait lâché et courut délivrer son père en coupant les liens qui le retenaient à la muraille. Jack s'effondra sur le corps de son frère. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, ses plaies à vif le faisaient souffrir mais il n'en avait cure. Son frère gisait près de lui. Il approcha ses mains tremblantes du visage de Gray et essuya son sang dans une caresse. De lourds sanglots le secouaient. Il ferma les yeux vitreux de Gray en pleurant comme un enfant. Il l'avait retrouvé, pour finalement le perdre.

Il releva enfin la tête douloureusement, il tremblait à genoux près du corps. Ses yeux brouillés s'accrochèrent au visage troublé de Steven qui venait d'ôter les liens d'Alec. Jack ouvrit les bras et le jeune garçon vint s'y réfugier. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent, alors que leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme. Jack lui caressait la tête, heureux de le retrouver vivant et en bonne santé, du moins physiquement. Cependant il était partagé entre le désespoir d'avoir perdu son frère sous ses yeux et la joie de serrer entre ses bras son fils.

Il se releva et caressa la tête de Steven dans un geste autant destiné à réconforter l'enfant qu'à lui même s'assurer de sa présence. L'enfant semblait indemne, malgré les évènements. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna auprès de Suzie qui serrait convulsivement l'arme avec laquelle elle avait sauvé son fils. Jack s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui prit la main. La femme ouvrit les yeux, elle respirait faiblement et cherchait Steven d'un regard terne. Jack fit signe d'approcher au petit garçon, celui-ci vint lui prendre la main qui lâcha l'arme. Elle laissa échapper une larme qui roula de sa joue jusqu'au sol. Jack l'embrassa doucement, permettant au garçon de faire de même.

- Je… je suis désolée, Jack, mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre à Steven. Je ne pensais pas... je suis une horrible personne. Je vous ai fait du mal à tous les deux. Mon fils, ton fils… protège-le, Jack. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

- Suzie, Suzie, je regrette moi aussi, je n'ai pas été un bon époux pour toi, mais tu m'as donné un fils et tu viens de lui sauver la vie. Je te pardonne.

- Il faut que vous vous échappiez d'ici, dit Suzie, réprimant un râle, Nox va vous tuer si vous restez ici. Il ne supportera pas la mort de son fils. Il s'en prendra à vous.

- Nous t'emmenons avec nous, déclara Jack à travers ses pleurs face au repentir tardif de celle qui était toujours son épouse.

- Non, fit-elle, catégorique, avant de se déchirer la gorge sur une toux rauque, non… je sais que c'est fini. Je meurs, c'est ainsi. Jack, emmène Steven, sauve-le. Il a déjà trop vu de morts aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Adieu mon fils, je n'aurais pas été une mère pour toi. Mais Jack sera un bon père. Pense à moi de temps en temps...

- Maman ! s'écria le jeune garçon en serrant sa tête contre lui.

Il pleurait alors que Suzie respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle glissa dans la mort tout doucement, accompagnée du pardon de son époux et des pleurs de son fils. Ses traits s'amollirent, s'adoucirent alors que sa respiration cessa pour ne plus reprendre.

Jack embrassa son épouse défunte doucement puis serra son fils contre lui en l'emmenant vers Alec qui gisait toujours évanoui au sol. Il tentait de lui faire reprendre conscience lorsqu'il entendit un vacarme ahurissant dans les couloirs, des cris de douleurs, des bruits de bataille féroces, des armes qui se déchargeaient. Il sourit en serrant Steven contre lui, pauvre petit oiseau apeuré qui retenait ses larmes, les renforts arrivaient. Ses attentions finirent par faire ouvrir les yeux de l'homme qui avait accompagné son martyr. Ils allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici finalement.

- Jack ? marmonna Alec avant de grimacer en sentant son corps l'élancer, comment as-tu fait pour te libérer ?

- Je t'expliquerai, nous devons sortir d'ici. Crois-tu pouvoir te lever ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai le bras cassé, et j'ai mal partout.

- Je vais t'aider, dit Jack en le soulevant avec précaution.

L'homme était couvert d'ecchymoses, il avait été battu tout comme lui, mais il avait eu la chance de sombrer dans l'inconscience avant que cela n'empire. Jack rassembla les dernières forces qui le soutenaient pour l'aider à se relever. Ils vacillèrent tous les deux, mais ils arrivèrent à rester debout en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Alec jeta un coup d'œil aux deux corps qui reposaient non loin l'un de l'autre.

Jack surprit son regard dans lequel il lut des questions auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre pour le moment. Il endurcit son cœur, il fallait qu'ils sortent de cette pièce. Les bruits de lutte s'intensifièrent. Du grenier à sel où ils avaient été enfermés, il entendit des pas se rapprocher d'eux.

oOoOo

Owen et Ianto s'étaient précipités vers l'ancienne tannerie comme des furies en entendant la voix puissante de Jack rebondir en écho jusqu'à eux. Cinq hommes montaient une garde nonchalante près de l'entrée, assurés que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ces hommes jouaient aux cartes et aux dés joyeusement, sans surveiller outre mesure les abords. Ils se sentaient en sécurité. Seul un insensé pouvait vouloir attaquer le roi des Bas-Fonds dans son antre. C'était comme si les deux amis découvraient le quartier général des principaux criminels de Londres. Rhys les rattrapa alors qu'ils surveillaient les abords de l'ancienne tannerie depuis l'angle d'un mur à demi-éboulé. Il vint les prévenir que les renforts étaient prêts. Il leur murmura qu'il y avait un certain nombre de policiers, plutôt énervés. L'un d'entre eux s'était fait tuer le matin même par un truand, ajoutant à leur devoir, la colère et la revanche.

Ils entendirent une détonation, sèche qui fit relever la tête des joueurs, les faisant se taire et écouter. Ianto n'écouta que son cœur serré d'angoisse et il bondit vers l'entrée. Owen le suivit de près. L'adrénaline leur brûlait les veines alors qu'ils se jetaient tous trois sur les gardes. Malgré leur nombre supérieur, ils les maîtrisèrent facilement, Rhys armé de son gourdin en assomma deux aisément, avant de faire goûter de son gourdin à un troisième qui tentait de fuir. Ianto fit regretter à sa victime de ne pas avoir cherché un autre emploi moins douloureux pour ses dents. Owen avec sa précision toute chirurgicale éclata une rotule d'un coup de pied qui poussa l'homme à se courber en deux, position plus aisée pour l'estourbir pour le compte. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les cinq malfrats mordirent la poussière. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de donner l'alerte.

Les trois hommes abandonnèrent les corps des gardes et entrèrent dans la vieille tannerie, un immense bâtiment composé d'une enfilade de pièces qui communiquaient par des couloirs dissimulés. Il subsistait de l'ancienne tannerie la ligne de travail abandonnée, avec ses chaînes qui cliquetaient au moindre souffle de vent. Elle courait à travers la première salle où des trous profonds dans le sol contenaient les cuves dans lesquelles les peaux étaient préparées au tannage. Une odeur d'alun et de produits chimiques prenait à la gorge malgré l'air qui circulait librement. Des planches jetées par-dessus ces cuves, vidées de leur contenu formaient des ponts, un chemin de bois providentiel. Owen traversa rapidement sur la pointe des pieds, Ianto marqua un temps d'arrêt et le suivit aussitôt. Rhys les regarda d'un air malheureux, pris d'un irrépressible vertige. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer sur ces planches. Il avait peur que son poids ne les fasse céder. Il resta aux portes à attendre que les renforts arrivent.

- Allez-y, je vous les envoie dès qu'ils arrivent. Soyez prudents.

- Toi aussi Rhys, lui fit Owen avec un petit sourire, comprenant l'effroi du majordome.

Les deux hommes partirent en éclaireur poussés par la loyauté envers Jack. Rhys se rongea les sangs, il ne supportait pas de les voir s'exposer sans lui pour les couvrir. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit apparaître la bouille ronde d'Alonso Frame. Il leur montra le chemin où Ianto et Owen avaient disparu. Il se mordit les lèvres, incapable de les laisser prendre tous les risques sans lui. Il avisa un petit renfoncement qui cachait une porte dissimulée. Il brandit son arme et partit à la découverte des couloirs intérieurs tandis que l'escouade de policiers suivait Alonso. Wilfried Mott l'accompagna, il ne se voyait pas traverser les planches de bois aussi souplement que la jeunesse.

Ianto ne desserrait pas les dents, angoissé par le cri et le coup de feu qui les avaient lancés dans cette opération inédite. Il calquait son attitude sur le médecin dont les souvenirs de son passage à l'armée ressurgissaient. Celui-ci faisait attention en avançant, vérifiant l'entrée et les angles cachés en pénétrant dans la seconde pièce. Celle-ci avait bénéficié d'un aménagement plus moderne. Des étagères couvraient l'ensemble des murs, remplies de butins. Owen ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en découvrant l'or qui brillait, les pierres précieuses qui roulaient dans les cases de cette nouvelle caverne d'Ali Baba. Il fut surpris par le tir de Ianto, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Un homme, caché entre deux étagères s'effondra au sol en lâchant son arme avec laquelle il visait Owen. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de remercier son ami qu'une armada de truands affluait dans la pièce. Ils obéissaient aux ordres et protégeaient le passage vers une autre pièce.

En un instant, Owen et Ianto furent aux prises avec les voleurs. Ils se mirent dos à dos pour combattre les hommes qui se ruaient sur eux. Ianto tira à trois reprises puis se servit de son arme comme d'un casse-tête avant qu'il lui fût arraché. Il se mit en garde dans une pose de boxe très classique. Owen tira également, jusqu'à ce que ses armes soient déchargées avant de se servir de sa canne-épée qui se révéla très acérée.

Ianto frappait sans prêter attention aux coups qui lui étaient rendus, un uppercut plus sévère que les autres le jeta au sol où il rampa pour s'écarter des pieds de la meute qui s'acharna sur le seul médecin encore debout. Il tâtonna jusqu'à tomber sur un sabre de cavalerie plus adéquat que ses poings pour se défendre. Il hurla et se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille. Il attaqua, coup de taille, de côté, utilisant le coté plat pour assommer ses adversaires. Il fit sonner sa lame parmi les cris de bataille et de douleurs.

Owen parvint à se dégager et se rapprocher de Ianto pour se protéger l'un l'autre. Ils tinrent bon, soutenus par la rumeur des renforts policiers qui venaient à leur rescousse. Malheureusement, ceux-ci rabattaient vers eux les autres voleurs qui bénéficièrent ainsi, eux aussi, de soutien. Les deux amis allaient succomber sous le nombre quand tel le dieu Mars, Rhys sauta au milieu de cette mêlée et s'employa à dégager ses amis, à grands coups de gourdin qui mirent à mal les bandits.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures au pauvre Ianto épuisé, ils vinrent à bout des hommes qui restaient avec l'aide des policiers menés par Frame.

Ianto s'appuya contre une des parois du mur et souffla. Ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il contemplait le carnage. Une vingtaine d'hommes gémissaient au sol, serrant telle ou telle partie de leur anatomie. Owen commença à traiter les blessures les plus sérieuses, auxquelles il avait lui-même contribué. Rhys surveillait d'un air féroce ses moindres gestes, brandissant sa matraque dès que l'un d'eux faisait un geste hostile.

- Où est Jack Harkness ? interrogea Frame, un des hommes qui lui paraissait le moins atteint.

- Avec Nox, fit l'homme se tenant un bras, le Maître lui montre comment il peut faire craquer un homme. Il l'a fait gueuler en tout cas...

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Ianto en se redressant.

Il se retrouva au sol sans comprendre. L'adrénaline quittait son corps et le laissait aussi faible qu'un enfant. Et la fatigue revenait. En un clin d'œil, Owen fut près de lui, soutenant sa tête dodelinante.

- Alors Ianto, que t'arrive-t-il ? dit-il en lui prenant le pouls.

- Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de faiblesse, je crois que je suis mort de faim.

- Très bien, je t'avais dit de manger ! Trouvons Nox et Jack. Je suis sûr que Rhys sera ravi de te préparer ton repas préféré pour nous remonter.

- J'espère qu'il se lavera les mains avant, dit Ianto avec un faible fantôme de sourire.

- Tu te lèves ou bien je te fais évacuer ?

- Non, je veux trouver Jack.

- Comme je te comprends... Allez Ianto, allons-y ! Toi, là, dis-nous où se trouve Harkness, jeta le médecin en détaillant l'homme qui avait parlé le premier.

- Vous le trouverez dans le grenier à sel avec le Maître et son fils. Enfin, si vous avez de la chance, il sera p'tre encore en vie.

Le sourire narquois du voleur lui valut un coup de poing de la part de Rhys qui n'avait pas aimé le sous-entendu. Owen le réprimanda mais sourit de connivence.

- Je sais où se trouve le grenier à sel, dit Ianto après avoir rechargé son arme, je vous guide.

Il partit en trombe, la perspective de revoir Jack lui avait redonné des forces, il se sentait pousser des ailes en empruntant les couloirs sombres qui menaient au grenier. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, mettant de la distance entre lui et ses amis. Un cri perçant l'alerta juste à temps pour éviter de se faire poignarder par une furie rousse. Il bondit en arrière avant d'être rattrapé par Rhys qui le suivait de près. Le majordome le remit debout et se précipita pour maîtriser une jeune fille qui se démenait comme un diable dans de l'eau bénite. Elle cracha, griffa, tenta de planter son couteau dans le gras du ventre de Rhys. Elle se calma lorsque l'homme lui attrapa le bras et le remonta haut derrière son dos. La douleur lui bloqua la respiration. Elle gémit. Ewen surgit en hurlant.

- Non ... Ivy, ne lui faites pas de mal... je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

- Oh arrête de gémir, Ewen, dit Ivy d'un air goguenard, faudrait p'tre que tu choisisses ton camp. Nox va te tuer ! Tu as trahi ton maître, assume. T'as vraiment pas de couilles !

- Ivy, Ivy, murmura Ewen en se tordant les mains, ses yeux suppliants allaient de la jeune fille à Rhys.

- Ewen... il va falloir que tu t'expliques, dit Owen qui, d'un regard avait néanmoins compris la situation. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de statuer sur ton sort. Rhys, descends-moi ces deux-là en bas. J'aurai deux mots à leur dire tout à l'heure.

- Bien, Maître Harper, fit le majordome. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il descendit les escaliers sans attendre la réponse d'Owen. Ianto, étonné de la présence d'Ewen dans ce lieu, reprit la montée. Le grenier à sel se trouvait à sa droite au premier étage. Tout au fond, il savait qu'il y avait un accès au séchoir qui se trouvait sous les combles. Il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin de Jack, son cœur battait si fort dans la cage de son thorax qu'il lui semblait voir s'échapper.

Il entendit le son d'une conversation, une détonation et le bruit d'une porte qui se claquait suivi d'un hurlement strident qui lui brisa le cœur. Il courut jusqu'à la porte du grenier à sel et l'ouvrit à la volée.

* * *

A suivre...


	28. où Jack se trouve face à un dilemme

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et Aviva qui s'est amusée sur le précédent.

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

**NB 2, c'est Noël ! Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

**Partie Quatre **

**Chapitre neuf : où Jack se trouve face à un dilemme.  
**

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt..._

Jack soutenait Alec qui papillonnait des yeux. Il était si faible. Jack eut peur de clore à nouveau les yeux d'un autre proche. L'homme battit des paupières. Il était épuisé, son regard bleu profond pâli par les épreuves se lia à celui de Jack. Il avait l'air désorienté mais un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en se découvrant dans les bras de Jack.

- Nous sommes sauvés ? balbutia-t-il.

- Pas encore, souffla Jack en posant sa tête contre la sienne, nous sommes encore enfermés et je ne sais pas où nous sommes exactement.

- Je sais comment on sort, s'exclama le petit bonhomme, qui suivait la conversation. On va pouvoir sortir.

L'enfant alla à la porte avant que son père ne l'y autorise. Alec sollicitait toute son attention, tirant sur son bras.

- Jack, je regrette, j'ai cru que Saxon était un homme de confiance, je t'ai trahi. C'est ma faute si toi et Steven vous vous retrouvez dans une telle situation.

- Mon ami, dit Jack, ceux qui sont à blâmer sont ceux qui t'ont manipulé et nous ont fait enlever. Peux-tu marcher ?

- Je le crois, dit Alec, je m'appuierai sur toi pour sortir.

- Steven, attends-nous, demanda Jack à son fils, le colonel McNeil ne va pas aussi vite que toi.

- Mais père, maugréa le jeune garçon, en ouvrant la porte... c'est ouvert !

Steven poussa la porte au moment où un autre l'ouvrait. Il tomba dans les bras d'Harold Saxon dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci comprit en un instant la situation. Son regard accrocha le corps de Gray, étendu sur le sol sans vie. Le sang sembla se retirer de son visage et sa prise sur l'épaule de Steven se raffermit comme des griffes acérées.

- Tu as tué mon fils ! rugit-il, celui que j'ai élevé, celui que j'ai choisi. Le frère que tu as abandonné !

Le chagrin et la rage formaient un masque hideux sur son visage et sa voix vira dans les aigus. Jack ouvrit de grands yeux, songeant à Steven qu'il tenait contre lui, comme Gray tout à l'heure. Sans lâcher Alec qui se cramponnait à lui, Jack tenta de parlementer. Mais Saxon ignora ses paroles.

- Harkness, tu interviens dans mes plans, tu gênes, tu interfères. Je te hais, je te maudis ! Tu as tué mon fils, tes hommes sont en train d'arrêter les miens, mais ils ne trouveront de toi qu'un cadavre.

Saxon tira, la déflagration déchira les oreilles de Steven qui était près de lui. Il gémit, mort de peur pour son père. Alec le poussa et ils tombèrent sur le sol. La balle s'écrasa derrière eux sur le mur. Jack gémit sous le poids d'Alec et ignora la douleur qui bondissait en lui, hurlant dans ses veines. Il s'angoissait tant pour son fils.

Nox jura et visa à nouveau mais un bruit de bataille dans l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au grenier à sel ne lui permit pas de tirer à nouveau. Il jura et emporta Steven avec lui.

- Celui-ci payera pour toi, jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Jack jura désespérément et repoussa Alec avec douceur, ses bras tremblaient et sa vision s'obscurcissait sous la terreur et la haine.

- Vas-y, dit celui-ci en se rejetant en arrière, va, sauve ton fils.

- Je le dois, je suis désolé...

- Vas-y, Jack, je survivrai.

Jack se rua dans l'entrée et heurta violemment Ianto qui arrivait en courant, alerté par les hurlements perçants de Steven. Jack roulait des yeux égarés, les mains tremblantes, la tête bourdonnante de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Steven. Il mit quelques instants pour reconnaître Ianto et Owen qui venaient à la rescousse.

- Steven, demanda le jeune homme.

- Nox vient de l'emmener ! s'écria Jack d'une voix pleine d'autorité malgré son état, c'est lui qui l'a fait enlever ! Ianto avec moi ! Owen, occupe-toi d'Alec.

- Jack, tu n'es pas en état de courir dans les couloirs, le contredit le médecin en le retenant par le bras, tu saignes.

- Occupe-toi d'Alec, il a besoin de soins

- Va retrouver ton fils, murmura Alec, alors qu'il se sentait prêt à s'évanouir.

- Jack, ne fais pas cela ! dit Owen alors que le Lord disparaissait, suivant Ianto qui le précédait dans la poursuite de Nox.

Il titubait de fatigue et de chagrin, il sentait le sang couler le long de son dos et de ses membres, une sensation désagréable, insupportable. L'épuisement et l'état de ses blessures le ralentissaient, le faisaient souffrir mais chacun des cris de Steven qui continuait à hurler de peur faisait frémir son cœur.

Ianto n'avait pas attendu que Jack lui donnât l'ordre de suivre Nox. Il courait déjà à travers les couloirs, guidé par le son de la voix de Steven. Il arriva à l'échelle qui montait vers le séchoir. Il n'attendit pas que Jack qu'il entendait ahaner derrière lui arrivât à sa hauteur, il grimpa les échelons.

Il déboucha soudain devant Nox qui s'attendait à voir le visage haï de Jack. Il releva son arme avec un mauvais sourire.

- Mais que vois-je ? Le mignon d'Harkness ? Son petit chien fidèle ... lâche ton arme et avance.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, entendant les pas de Jack qui se rapprochaient de l'échelle. Nox menaça Steven du canon de son colt et Ianto déposa son arme sur le sol.

- Avance ! hurla Nox, qui semblait avoir perdu tout sens commun. Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu. Qui penses-tu que Jack préfère ? Toi ou son propre fils ? Il m'a arraché mon fils, son propre frère. Je l'ai adopté, élevé alors qu'il avait été abandonné. J'ai tout fait pour lui. Tout cela, c'était pour lui offrir ce qu'il méritait. Harkness a tout détruit et pour cela il va payer. Ici, le mignon ! Approche-toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as échappé à la mort à l'auberge, mais cette fois-ci, elle sera là pour toi. Steven, approche-toi ou je le tue. C'est ton précepteur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je fasse du mal à ton professeur ? Approche-toi ! Monte !

Nox lui montra le rebord de la large baie ouverte à tous les vents tout en continuant de viser le précepteur. Steven n'osa pas regarder le vide. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Nox qui braquait son arme sur son professeur. Il retenait ses larmes tandis que Ianto tentait de lui envoyer son soutien à travers son regard. Le vide derrière lui l'attirait, il avait peur de mourir, il avait peur que Maître Jones meurt. Il tremblait alors que le vent qui soufflait dans le séchoir devait de plus en plus violent.

Nox hocha son revolver et fit signe à Ianto de monter à son tour. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard et exécuta son ordre. Il lui semblait que l'homme était prêt à tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol et esquissa un mince sourire qui échappa à Nox, pris dans sa folie.

oOoOo

Jack montait péniblement l'échelle sans savoir qu'il était ardemment attendu par le maître des lieux. Il avait l'esprit obnubilé par le sort de son fils. Il vit immédiatement Steven et Ianto en équilibre sur le parapet. Nox se tenait près d'eux, son arme braquée sur eux.

- Nox, arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il posant une main sur le mur, essoufflé par la courte montée.

L'homme tourna vers lui un visage hagard où se lisaient la haine, le désespoir et une douleur sans nom.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il d'une voix éraillée, les yeux fous.

- Parce que Ianto ou Steven n'ont pas à payer pour mes erreurs. Faites-les descendre.

- Pourtant à cause de toi, je n'ai plus rien…. Ni fils, ni organisation. La police vient d'arrêter chacun de mes hommes. La Reine ne me fera plus confiance désormais, moi qui avais un grand dessein pour l'Empire.

- Celui où vous seriez empereur à la place de Victoria, dit Jack. C'est de la haute trahison.

- J'ai fait cela pour mon fils, tu l'as abandonné mais je lui ai donné une vie meilleure. Il le mérite, il le méritait, reprit-il avec une voix brisée, tu l'as tué.

- Non, Suzie a tiré pour défendre Steven ! fit Jack. Gray voulait le tuer pour me faire connaître la douleur de la perte, l'abandon de l'espoir. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai passé plus de 20 ans à pleurer sa mort, alors qu'il était vivant. Pourquoi l'avoir dressé contre moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu étais la seule raison pour lui de vivre, sa haine envers toi était tout ce qui le soutenait, dit Harold d'une voix doucereuse, te voir souffrir devrait apaiser son âme.

- Harold, je compatis à ta perte, mais ne fais pas cela, lâche ton arme, laisse-les descendre. Ne leur fais pas de mal, je t'en prie.

Son ton se fit suppliant, alors qu'il voyait l'homme qui l'aimait aux côtés de son enfant. Les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient aux mains d'un homme qui avait perdu tout sens commun. Il s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux, les forces qui l'avaient soutenu jusqu'ici venaient à lui manquer. Il rampa vers Harold Saxon, prêt à s'avilir en le suppliant pour qu'il ne les tue pas sous ses yeux. Harold ricana alors que Ianto faisait un mouvement pour se précipiter vers lui.

- Toi, le giton, tu ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna Nox.

- Laisse-les, gémit Jack, se traînant sur le sol, brisé par ses émotions. Ne les tue pas.

- Choisis celui qui vivra, asséna Nox, ou je les tue tous les deux.

Il rechargea son arme sous les yeux suppliants de Jack. Il ne pouvait choisir, son cœur ne pouvait choisir entre les deux, la promesse d'une vie et la promesse d'un amour. Il se trouvait face à un dilemme terrifiant dans lequel son esprit s'engagea néanmoins. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cœur choisir, mais sa raison lui dictait un nom. Il regarda Ianto avec un air si triste, si désolé que le jeune homme sentit son cœur se briser. Il lui fit cependant un léger sourire, et articula silencieusement « confiance ». Harkness fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de murmurer. Un adieu sans doute auquel il ne voulait pas penser.

Le bref échange avait échappé à Nox qui fit claquer son arme.

- Alors Harkness, ton choix ? Tu résistes encore, vais-je devoir choisir pour toi ? Le Docteur ne t'a jamais appris à faire la part de choses et choisir entre deux options celle qui serait la moins mauvaise ?

- Le Docteur ne ferait jamais cela, fit Jack en baissant la tête.

- Si ! Il me l'a fait à moi… il m'a poussé à choisir entre lui et moi… entre sa façon de vivre sa vie et mon désir de pouvoir. Je suis né pour gouverner, pas pour courir les routes pour éviter les conflits. Nous nous sommes séparés à cause de cela. Je préfère que les hommes me craignent plutôt qu'ils m'aiment, cela dure plus longtemps.

- Pourtant, vous continuez de l'aimer. A cause de cela, vous le cherchez si férocement.

- Non, je veux le dominer, l'écraser et prendre le contrôle de tout ce qu'il fait. je sais qu'il a, un peu partout, des réseaux d'hommes à sa solde. Je suis sûr que je peux les utiliser pour moi.

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous vouliez le voir, fit Jack.

Il voulait gagner du temps alors que le soleil se levait enfin, rampant pour attraper le revolver que Ianto avait déposé. Jack voulait prendre l'opportunité. Il pouvait sans doute s'en emparer sans que Nox ne s'en aperçoive.

- Oui… et c'était l'occasion pour Gray d'en finir avec toi, une bonne fois pour toutes. Après cela, il aurait été apaisé et il aurait fait un bon prince.

- Je suis désolé…

- Je me contrefiche de tes regrets, tu as tué mon fils. Tu ne veux choisir pas entre les deux. Les deux vont donc mourir.

Jack serra les dents, ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, sa main était glissante sur l'arme qu'il avait enfin récupérée. Il releva la tête, il fallait qu'il choisisse. Il devait choisir son fils pour le sauver. Mais alors même que les deux étaient menacés, il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer le nom de Steven. Ianto Jones… pardonne-moi, gémit-il intérieurement.

Le soleil qui se levait éclairait le visage de son secrétaire, l'auréolant d'une lumière qui lui donnait l'air d'un glorieux archange, peint par un Michel-Ange moderne. La lumière découpait sa silhouette jusqu'à Jack, saisi par la beauté du jeune homme et ravagé par son choix. Il le vit lui sourire une nouvelle fois et saisir la main de Steven pour la serrer brièvement.

Nox braqua son arme sur le professeur et son élève. Jack ne choisissait pas, fort bien. Il pouvait les tuer tous les deux. Il savait qu'il ferait mouche à tous les coups comme au tir au pigeon, malgré l'éclat intense du soleil. Ianto se tourna vers Jack pour lui sourire à nouveau si doucement que son sourire se ficha dans son cœur et le creva. Saxon leva son arme et visa.

Ianto hocha la tête, puis sauta dans le vide, repoussant Steven en arrière. L'enfant hurla alors qu'il l'envoyait rouler vers un coin du séchoir. Nox jura, l'homme lui volait sa vengeance. Jack se redressa, l'horreur fouailla son corps et mobilisa ses dernières forces. Il leva le bras pour viser, le corps frémissant de haine.

- Non, maudit mignon ! Il aura préféré sauter plutôt que de te laisser choisir. Comme c'est attendrissant ! Il a voulu t'éviter de voir le sang de ton fils. Étrange garçon…

Il se retourna en entendant le déclic de l'arme de Jack. Ils se faisaient face, l'un à terre sur un bras tremblant, l'autre le dominant de sa hauteur, tous les deux prêts à tirer. Les armes claquèrent dans le silence du séchoir, les déflagrations retentirent dans un écho terrifiant. Un choc lourd sur le sol se fit alors entendre.

oOoOo

L'échelle de bois grinça sous le poids des hommes qui grimpaient jusqu'ici. Owen déboucha dans la pièce qui ouvrait à tous les vents et jura en se précipitant sur les deux corps au sol. Les deux ennemis gisaient sur le sol, si proches que leurs sangs se mêlaient, imbibant la poussière qui se transformait lentement en une boue rouge et chaude.

Owen était suivi de Rhys et d'un groupe d'hommes, dont certains portaient l'uniforme des bobbies. Il s'approcha des corps avec précaution. Jack bougea légèrement, Owen se jeta sur lui. Rhys se précipita dans le coin où gisait le jeune garçon.

- Jack, tu es vivant ? Dans quel état es-tu ! Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Ianto, Ianto, dit Jack en s'accrochant à son ami, les larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux. Il a sauté du muret, il s'est écrasé au sol… Ianto.

- Comment, Jack ? demanda Owen qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il tentait d'articuler.

Jack leva le bras en direction du muret fatal en gémissant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ianto avait sauté. Avait-il compris qu'il avait choisi son fils plutôt que lui ? Avait-il sauté pour qu'il n'ait pas à choisir ? Jack étouffait sous le désespoir qu'il ressentait. Son fils était sauvé mais son amour était mort. Owen qui ne comprenait pas son subit chagrin, prit ses larmes pour du soulagement, celui d'être sauvé.

- Steven ! Master Steven, s'écria Rhys en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras. Vous n'avez rien ?

- Maître Jones, dit le garçon en refoulant ses pleurs, il a sauté. Il ne voulait pas que Père choisisse entre nous. Il a sauté...

- Non, s'écria Owen qui comprenait enfin.

Rhys posa l'enfant qui vola vers son père pour tout lui raconter. Rhys se pencha par-dessus le parapet, voulant vérifier ses dires. Jack ferma les yeux en sentant son fils s'abattre sur lui et le serrer de toutes ses petites forces. Leurs larmes se mélangèrent. Jack, dans un effort laborieux leva la main pour toucher la joue de Steven, laissant une marque sanglante. La peur, la douleur se diluèrent en lui, alors qu'il sentait les brumes d'une syncope bienfaitrice envahirent le champ de sa conscience.

- Je ne vois rien, Monsieur Harper, dit Rhys enfin après avoir scruté l'ombre. Il n'y a rien qu'un filet pourri.

- Je suis là ! cria une voix qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement, vers l'angle du mur.

Jack releva la tête. Rhys courut vers la source de l'appel et tendit la main par-dessus le parapet. Le visage souriant de Ianto Jones apparut et le cœur de Jack manqua un battement sous l'effet du soulagement et des sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il retomba en arrière, la vue marbrée de taches sombres. Ianto sauta souplement par-dessus le muret et courut près de lui. Il s'agenouilla pour supporter sa tête. Il lui prit la main et la serra fortement.

- Je vous avais dit de me faire confiance.

- J'ai compris autre chose… dit Jack en dévorant son visage du regard. J'ai cru que tu me disais adieu. Je t'ai cru perdu, je t'…

Il gémit sous le toucher un peu brutal d'Owen.

- Steven, Ianto, écartez-vous, laissez-lui un peu d'air et accessoirement un peu de place pour je puisse m'occuper de lui.

- Vas-y, Owen, occupe-toi de lui, dit Ianto en s'écartant mais je ne le quitte plus des yeux.

- Là, il ne risque pas de s'envoler, tu sais. Raconte-moi, Jack, ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jack parla brièvement, racontant son enlèvement succinctement ainsi que le décès de Gray et Suzie. Il sentait que son débit ralentissait, les sirènes de l'inconscience le rattrapaient. Mais avant de s'évanouir complètement, il voulait savoir comment Ianto s'y était pris pour s'échapper. Il se ressaisit en serrant la main de Ianto.

- Mon magicien, dit-il, d'une voix faible.

- Jack, tu ne devrais pas continuer de t'agiter ainsi, le prévint Owen, mais continue de nous parler.

- Je veux savoir comment tu as fait, magicien.

- Houdini m'a tout appris, répondit Ianto d'un ton joyeux.

- Tu aimes être attaché ? demanda Jack, d'un ton faible mais néanmoins narquois, je te le déconseille, cela fait un mal de chien. Je vais avoir besoin d'un câlin, mais raconte-moi.

- Raconte-lui, Ianto, essayons de le garder conscient le plus longtemps possible.

Ianto s'exécuta en surveillant anxieusement les gestes du médecin qui détaillait ce qu'il trouvait comme blessure. Jack continuait de le fixer, épuisé par son discours et sa petite plaisanterie.

- Une fois sur le parapet, j'ai vu que le filet était toujours en place, on avait l'habitude de sauter dedans quand on était enfant, finit-il par lui apprendre. Alors quand j'ai vu que Jack ne pouvait pas choisir comme le lui ordonnait Nox, j'ai sauté.

- Le filet pouvait très bien être pourri ou bien troué, dit Owen étonné, tu devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Peut-être, dit Ianto en haussant les épaules sous le regard de plus en plus trouble de Jack, mais que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ?

- Je te le concède.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'est pas très vaillant, il a été battu, il a très certainement des côtes cassées, le sang vient principalement des marques là, il a été durement fouetté.

- Pauvre Jack.

- Je l'ai eu ? demanda Jack qui sentait un brouillard de plus en plus profond l'envahir.

- Qui ?

- Nox… dit-il en roulant les yeux.

- En plein dans l'œil comme le premier Harold Saxon de l'histoire. C'en est fini de lui.

- Paix à son âme et à celle des hommes qui ont fini leur triste vie ici, dit Rhys,

- Amen, dit Owen, il faudra que je pense à mettre un cierge.

- Vraiment Owen, dit Ianto, je ne te savais pas aussi croyant.

- Je le deviens, je suis sûr qu'il y a un démiurge là-haut qui nous guette et nous met face à des épreuves.

- Comme Job…

- Qui ? demanda Owen, peu au fait des figures bibliques.

- Peu importe, dit Ianto, en souriant, Toshiko t'expliquera.

- Très bien, vous avez la civière, on va le descendre.

- Non…murmura Jack, je suis entré ici debout, je sors debout, hors de question que je sorte les pieds devant. Je suis vivant contrairement à tous leurs plans. Je sors debout ! C'est ainsi.

Personne ne put le faire changer d'avis. Il n'en démordit pas. Owen le soutint d'un côté et Ianto de l'autre. Il était dans un état pitoyable mais trouva cependant la force de sourire à son fils et aux hommes qui avait aidés à sa libération.

- ça va, tu te sens bien ? demanda Owen, tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ?

- ça va, ne me materne pas ainsi Owen, je suis encore solide. Et puis cela doit être le soulagement et la présence de Ianto à mes côtés.

Il serra plus fort le jeune homme, reposant presque entièrement sur lui. Il frotta la tête contre la sienne, désireux cependant d'un autre contact. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais il se sentait véritablement soulagé. Il chancela et Ianto le tint plus serré. Le regard inquiet qu'il lui jeta le frappa. Il lui décocha un tel sourire que Ianto sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour me retrouver et comment vous avez rassemblé autant de monde pour moi.

- Vous avez des amis puissants, dit Ianto.

Il soupira et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de son maître, l'entraînant vers l'échelle. Son poids le faisait grimacer mais il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Il le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout de la Terre. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils s'étaient séparés mais cela lui semblait une éternité.

- Lorsque vous avez été enlevé, j'ai pu interroger un des hommes que vous avez abattu. Il m'a appris que vous étiez emmené à la tannerie de Copper et qu'une bombe allait exploser à Durham Street.

- Ah oui, la bombe, dit Jack, recru de fatigue, elle n'a pas explosé, c'est bien.

- Si, elle a explosé, il faudra d'ailleurs que vous remplaciez les fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

- Personne n'a été blessé ?

- Non, dit Ianto en détournant le regard.

- A part Ianto, non, personne de blessé, dit Owen en intervenant dans leur conversation.

- Ianto ! Encore une fois, pesta Jack, et où cette fois ?

- La tête, c'est une habitude chez lui, dit Owen en se mordant les lèvres de rire en voyant la réaction des deux hommes. Cependant, nous l'avons échappé belle.

- Suzie m'a dit que Gray et Nox ont décidé de tuer tous mes amis, cela m'a torturé de ne pas savoir si vous étiez vivants ou non...Ianto est arrivé à temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais que te voulaient ces hommes ? demanda Owen en arrivant à l'échelle.

- Je vous l'expliquerai à la maison, cela risque d'être long.

- Comment fait-on pour redescendre, dit Owen, nous n'allons jamais pouvoir le faire tous les trois.

- Je vais le porter sur mon dos, dit Ianto, c'est la seule solution.

- J'ai des doutes, dit Jack, je suis beaucoup plus lourd que toi.

- Certes, mais je ne suis pas aussi épuisé que vous. Montez sur mon dos.

- Si tu me le demandes gentiment, fit Jack en vacillant sur ses pieds.

Il sentait son esprit encore dans les brumes, mais la présence de ses amis le rassérénait.

- Je vous en prie, Jack, murmura Ianto à son oreille, le souffle chaud embrasa la peau sensible du Lord.

Jack s'exécuta se tenant au cou du jeune homme qui se courba sous son poids. Owen l'aida à prendre place sur son dos. Il enserra de ses jambes sa taille mince. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, chantant une musique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, les plongeant dans un monde intime. Ianto posa les mains sur le postérieur de Jack pour l'aider à se mettre en selle.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que son pantalon était déchiré.

- Je te dis cela simplement pour information.

- Alors espérez que mes mains protègeront votre vertu.

- A mon âge, je me contrefous de ce que les gens peuvent penser ou voir. Mais laisse tes mains en place, je sens de l'air froid.

- Très amusant, fit Ianto entre ses dents, caressant de ses doigts la peau tiède et élastique de son maître.

Jack se tortilla avec un rire léger, soufflant à son oreille.

- Ianto Jones, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure de se laisser aller à de telles excentricités. Tu as une échelle à descendre avec un précieux chargement.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, Monsieur, mais essayez de ne pas vous agiter, je vous en prie. Songez à tous ceux qui nous suivent avec une vue imprenable sur votre postérieur.

- Qu'ils apprécient la vue, dit Jack en souriant, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou de son ami.

- Très bien, nous descendons. Accrochez-vous, je vous prie.

Ianto descendit lentement l'échelle de bois, anxieux de sentir le poids de Jack glisser contre son dos. Il se hâtait lentement, posant ses pieds avec précaution. Il entendait la rumeur des hommes qui le suivaient. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, il lui semblait qu'il avait la fièvre au corps. Il continuait à lui parler pour le maintenir conscient. Il lui raconta la manière dont il avait retrouvé sa trace, les deux policiers qui étaient venus à leur aide. Jack s'accrochait à son corps et à sa voix, bercé par les mouvements de Ianto.

Le mouvement s'arrêta, Ianto venait de poser le pied sur le sol. Il laissa le lord glisser de son dos presque à regret. Il avait apprécié le contact plus que de raison. Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine, secoué par des émotions démentielles. Il se plaça sur le côté pour le soutenir.

- J'ai cru devenir fou en vous voyant enlevé, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, dit Jack en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mille sentiments s'exprimèrent à travers le long regard qu'ils échangèrent, l'amour, l'envie, le regret...

Ianto détourna son visage du sien, trop proche, si proche qu'il sentait son haleine enfiévrée. Il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé vivant, blessé mais vivant. Et ce sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lui était si enivrant, ses yeux si captivants qu'il ne put résister à l'envie de s'y plonger, malgré le trouble qu'il lisait dans son regard captif. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une flamme brûler, la même flamme qui brûlait son esprit.

Jack se serra contre lui, résistant à l'envie urgente qu'il avait de l'embrasser, de le faire partager sa joie de le savoir en vie. Le courage qu'il avait eu de se jeter dans le vide pour lui éviter le choix dramatique l'avait surpris. L'ardeur avec laquelle il le dévisageait allait le rendre fou. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ce visage ouvert, criant de vérité. Il ne pouvait pas...

Le baiser le prit par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme lui ravisse ses lèvres ainsi.

Sa bouche tendre se posa sur la sienne comme un fruit chaud et mûr. Une douceur inconnue se lova autour du cœur de Ianto qui ouvrit de grands yeux en le sentant lui répondre ardemment. Ils avaient besoin de partager une émotion qui les irradiait littéralement.

Jack sourit en découvrant sa réaction, il sentait son cœur battre le ressac. Il plongea sur ses lèvres qui l'envoûtaient tant. Il quémanda du bout d'une langue joueuse un chemin qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Ianto hésita tout d'abord avant de lui répondre farouchement. Le baiser trop vite échangé dans l'auberge leur avait laissé des regrets. Les yeux fermés, ils se goûtèrent l'un l'autre, ils se buvaient littéralement, se découvrant, comme isolés dans une bulle de tendresse.

Un bref toussotement les avertit qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'ils auraient aimé l'être. D'autant que Jack, rendu à la vie par ce puissant échange, aurait diablement aimé poursuivre ses investigations sous le veston serré de Ianto. Owen se tenait devant eux, cachant de sa mince stature les retrouvailles du lord et de son secrétaire aux yeux des policiers qui descendaient l'escalier.

Il les protégeait mais Ianto comprit que leur enlacement pouvait prêter à la critique. Mais Jack n'en avait cure, il conserva sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et aurait aimé s'asseoir. Ianto frissonna, alors que son désir pour cet homme incroyable venait de toucher le zénith. Son cœur battait douloureusement à cause de cet homme trop beau, trop solaire. Owen renifla, même s'il avait été le témoin de leur attirance mutuelle, il n'aimait guère se trouver devant cette situation embarrassante.

- Si nous sortions, Messieurs ? demanda-t-il, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma journée ici. Et malgré ta fougue, Jack, tu as besoin de soins.

Il reprit le bras de Jack sur son épaule et Ianto fit de même pour sortir le Lord de son lieu d'enfermement.

Ils sortirent de la tannerie à présent silencieuse, abandonnant le champ de bataille, poussant les prisonniers devant eux. Les hommes de Nox comprenant que tout était perdu s'étaient rendus et allaient retrouver les geôles qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter. Les policiers qui étaient venus à l'appel d'Alonso Frame et Mott les entassèrent dans leurs voitures.

Jack sortit de l'ancienne tannerie debout comme il l'avait souhaité, se raccrochant à Ianto pour ne pas vaciller.

Il leva la tête vers le soleil de juin qui l'éclaboussait de lumière. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ces premiers rayons auréolés de liberté. Il se sentait vivant, douloureusement vivant. Ses blessures se rappelaient à lui alors qu'il marchait laborieusement. L'épuisement et la perte de sang alliés à la douleur et au soulagement furent soudain trop intenses pour ses nerfs qui cédèrent alors que tout danger était écarté. Il lui sembla glisser dans un sommeil profond, accompagné seulement par des détails insignifiants, le son des sabots des chevaux qui claquaient sur les pavés, l'odeur de Ianto qui le serrait contre lui, le sauvant d'une chute qui eût été humiliante.

- J'aurais sûrement dû accepter la civière, se dit le Lord en perdant connaissance.

Il ne sut jamais si ces paroles avaient été prononcées à voix haute, il sombra accompagné par le rire sourd du jeune brun.

Owen fit avancer la calèche pour le faire emporter à l'hôtel particulier. Alec, hâve et tremblant, les attendait déjà dans l'habitacle, en compagnie de Steven et de Martha qui jetait des regards affolés autour d'elle. Rhys, près des chevaux maintenait sous le poids de son regard Ewen qui n'en menait pas large. Le colonel darda un regard inquiet sur le corps inanimé de Jack. Owen répondit machinalement à la question muette alors qu'ils le portaient à la calèche.

- Jack a besoin de soins immédiats et de repos. C'était une folie d'avoir voulu marcher. Ianto, aide-moi à le monter. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas le quitter.

- Maintenant moins que jamais, je le suivrai partout désormais.

- C'est visiblement tout ce qu'il te demande, dit Owen narquois, à la manière dont il te serre.

- Je le sais, dit Ianto en riant à son tour, malgré la présence agaçante d'Alec.

Son soulagement de voir son maître libéré était cependant teinté d'inquiétude, celle de le savoir gravement diminué et fiévreux.

Il s'en ouvrit à Owen qui tenta de le rassurer.

- N'aie crainte, Jack en a vu d'autres. Ce n'est pas deux jours de captivité qui vont l'abattre. Il est fort et sait qu'il est attendu. Il va se battre pour revenir vers nous. Ne t'angoisse plus Ianto, nous l'avons récupéré, c'est le principal. J'en saurai plus à la maison, une fois que j'aurai soigné ses blessures.

- Comment va Steven, demanda Ianto en observant le gamin qui parlait gentiment avec Alec et Martha qui s'apaisait peu à peu.

- Compte tenu de ses mésaventures, il va bien. Pauvre gamin, être témoin de la mort de sa propre mère, terrifiant, mais c'est toi qui jugera le mieux comment il encaisse cela. C'est toi le professeur après tout.

- En effet, fit Ianto en s'asseyant pour installer la tête de son maître sur ses genoux, encore que cela me fera bizarre d'enseigner à nouveau.

- Les vacances sont terminées, se moqua Owen, allongeant les jambes de Jack sur la banquette. Cher Ianto, il est temps de reprendre son travail. Encore que j'ai cru comprendre que Jack ne t'a pas laissé inoccupé.

Ianto le regarda sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils. Alec les regarda interloqué, il avait l'étrange sensation d'être transparent.

- Rhys est aussi bavard que son épouse, l'ignorais-tu ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais de Rhys en réalité, dit le jeune homme alors que celui-ci faisait claquer son fouet et préparant les chevaux pour le trajet du retour. Je le voyais comme une bonne pâte, toujours prêt et d'une remarquable discrétion, peu fondée en réalité.

- Rhys ne parle jamais qu'à bon escient, il a jugé qu'il était important pour moi de savoir ce que tu as traversé.

Ianto gémit intérieurement. Voilà exactement ce qu'il refusait, que chacun discute de sa situation. Il se mordit les lèvres. Owen s'esclaffa et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- N'aie crainte, je ne gloserai pas sur ton passé. Je suis simplement soulagé que tout soit éclairci, surtout pour Jack, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

- Pour moi aussi, murmura Ianto en caressant le visage de Jack.

Alec réprima un sursaut de jalousie. Il lisait sur le visage de cet homme qui tenait Jack évanoui tendrement enlacé, des sentiments qu'il n'était pas loin de ressentir.

Il avait partagé la captivité de Jack comme un cauchemar auquel il avait pu échapper par l'inconscience. Entre les passages à tabac, Jack avait tenté de lui insuffler du courage. Ils avaient parlé, partagé leurs douleurs et leurs espoirs, même dans ce grenier à sel maudit. Il repoussa les souvenirs douloureux pour continuer à suivre la conversation qui portait toujours sur Rhys. Martha se rapprocha de lui, intimidée par tout ce monde.

- Explique-moi, Owen, qui est Rhys finalement. Jamais je n'ai vu un majordome savoir se battre à ce point ?

- Rhys n'est pas un homme ordinaire, dit Owen en riant, déjà supporter Gwen, année après années depuis 15 ans de mariage aurait fait vieillir n'importe quel homme, mais pas Rhys. Il se trouve heureux ainsi. Il s'est littéralement épanoui sous son égide. Enfin, Rhys est un ancien sergent, que Jack a rencontré aux Indes. Il lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'il était impliqué dans une histoire de trafic de viande. Il aurait dû avoir la tête tranchée. Jack a intercédé en sa faveur. Je le soupçonne d'avoir surtout cédé à Gwen qui avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur le pauvre homme. Enfin Rhys fut si soulagé de ne pas se voir retrancher une partie nécessaire à sa vie, qu'il se mit de lui-même au service de Jack. C'était quelque temps avant que Jack ne parte au Japon et n'adopte Toshiko. Il a amplement déployé ses talents de protecteur. Avec Jack, il avait souvent du travail. Il n'est devenu majordome qu'après son mariage. Une fonction qu'il occupe fort à propos. Mais il est toujours prompt à défendre le Lord ou ses amis.

- J'ai vu ses talents de lutteur, dit Ianto en repensant à la manière dont il avait cassé tête, bras, jambe pour les tirer du guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés. Sans lui, ils n'auraient sûrement pas pu délivrer Jack.

- Allons-y, fit Owen, en frappant au plafond de la calèche pour indiquer à Rhys qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. A moins que tu ne désires rendre visite à ta famille.

- Il est un peu tôt pour cela. Seul mon père doit être levé. Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer devant lui dans un tel état. Il en ferait des gorges chaudes.

- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu la récompense dont t'a gratifié Jack. Son cœur aurait lâché. Sait-il que son fils est attiré par les hommes ?

Ianto rougit et baissa la tête. Alec releva la sienne, avide d'en savoir plus sur le jeune secrétaire, dont Jack n'avait cessé de lui parler.

Ianto se reprit aussitôt et répondit avec mordant.

- Pas par les hommes, un seul ! Un seul me plait suffisamment pour que je m'oublie.

- Hé bien, Jack t'aura bel et bien fait tourner la tête. Mais ce n'est que justice depuis que tu es arrivé à Blackwood, je ne le reconnais plus. Il s'est assagi, on croirait que la raison vient de l'attraper à moins que ce ne soit l'amour.

- Je..

Une jolie teinte coquelicot empourpra le visage du jeune homme.

- Ah, je me moque, Ianto. Je suis heureux pour toi. Mais il n'y aura qu'un mariage, dit-il en agitant le doigt, le mien. La société est bien loin d'accepter l'amour que peuvent se porter deux hommes.

- Nous n'en sommes pas là, dit Ianto, avant de se mordre la langue.

- Oh, pas encore dépassé le stade du baiser, comme c'est charmant ! dit Owen en se moquant de plus belle.

Alec ne disait rien, mais il apprenait des choses intéressantes alors qu'il était ignoré par les deux hommes qui continuaient de converser. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait confiance à Saxon, de lui avoir tout raconté sur sa rencontre avec le Docteur et le fait que Jack le connaissait. Rien ne serait jamais arrivé sans cela. Jack n'aurait pas subi cette torture, ni vu son frère mourir. Alec restait silencieux, épuisé par sa blessure et par ses erreurs. Il aurait tant voulu serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'il avait connu si aimant.

Il avait reconnu le docteur Harper, qui n'avait guère changé en six ans. L'autre, il ne l'avait vu que brièvement et de loin à l'opéra. Il lui avait paru être un amateur éclairé, discret et attiré par le Lord. Il avait compris à ce moment que le cœur de Jack avait trouvé un nouvel objet pour son affection. Il en avait eu la confirmation pendant leur captivité, les rares périodes de repos de Jack étaient remplies du souvenir de ce jeune homme. Il avait espéré et avait eu raison de le faire. Alec se laissa bercer par le mouvement de la calèche qui l'emportait vers la maison de Durham Street.

* * *

Fin de la partie quatre.

Et devinez quoi ?

A suivre^^.


	29. où tout revient à la normale ?

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et Aviva qui s'est amusée sur le précédent.

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

NB 2 suite à un problème informatique, je n'ai pu répondre aux nombreuses reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir (impossible d'envoyer mes réponses) alors je m'excuse platement et je vous remercie du fond du coeur du soutien que vous m'apportez.

Bonne année

* * *

**Partie Cinq **

**Chapitre un : où tout revient à la normale ?  
**

* * *

La maison de Harkness attendait le retour du Lord et de ses compagnons. Rhys avait fait préparer des bandages, de la charpie, des lits, bref tout ce qu'il fallait. Il s'était attendu à ce que la délivrance de Jack ne fut pas aisée. Owen le remercia pour sa prévoyance, car à peine arrivés, cela lui permit d'opérer tout de suite. Il fit monter Alec et Jack dans les étages, préoccupé par leurs blessures. Rhys était blessé également, son bras semblait le faire souffrir mais il voulait qu'Owen s'occupât de Jack tout d'abord. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Il y avait une multitude de petites plaies qui lui couvraient le corps. Certaines croûteuses, d'autres purulentes, certaines suintaient encore de sang, encore fraîches. Il avait un œil poché et des marques sur le visage, là où il avait été frappé.

- Hé bien, mon pauvre ami, tu as été drôlement corrigé. Je croyais que tu détestais le fouet, dit Owen en l'auscultant, à la recherche de blessures internes.

Ianto l'aida à déshabiller le Lord pour qu'il puisse nettoyer ses plaies. Il frémit en voyant l'état de son corps marbré d'ecchymoses sombres et de coups de fouets. Mais mis à part la blessure à sa cuisse, il n'était pas trop gravement touché. Cependant la fièvre qui montait inquiétait Owen. Jack restait inconscient, reposant comme un mort sur son lit.

- Il va lui falloir du repos, dit Owen, en lui faisant boire une décoction amère. J'ai peur que la malaria ne profite de sa faiblesse pour refaire une poussée.

- Il est toujours atteint par cette maladie, dit Ianto en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui, nous ne connaissons pas de remède efficace. Certaines plantes indiennes pourraient le soulager. J'ai tenté de composer un extrait pour en faire un élixir, un médicament. Mais tout a brûlé à Blackwood. Il me faudrait des plants frais pour le soulager. Laissons-le se reposer. Viens m'aider avec Alec.

- Penses-tu qu'il est prudent de le laisser seul ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton inquiet.

Owen lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré. Il comprenait qu'il s'inquiète mais il pouvait tout de même lui faire confiance.

- Nous n'allons pas en avoir pour très longtemps, dit-il, ensuite tu pourras rester tout le temps que tu souhaites auprès de lui. J'ai besoin de ton aide Ianto.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans répondre et suivit Owen dans la suite de sa visite médicale.

Rhys avait fait installer Alec dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de Durham Street, en face de la chambre de Jack. L'homme reposait sur un lit ferme et regardait par la fenêtre le vent léger qui agitait les arbres du parc. Il avait un air inquiet et épuisé qui tirait les traits de son visage. Il se tourna immédiatement vers les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans sa chambre, les harcelant de questions.

- Comment va-t-il ? Ses blessures sont-elles graves ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Monsieur McNeil, je vous demande instamment de vous calmer, dit Owen avec un tel visage qu'Alec jugea plus prudent de s'exécuter. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous interroger pour savoir que vous demandez des nouvelles de Jack.

- En effet, comment va-t-il ?

- Cessez de vous agiter, il faut que je vous soigne. Ensuite, nous parlerons.

- Jack est toujours inconscient, répondit néanmoins Ianto, ne souhaitant pas angoisser davantage l'homme qui s'inquiétait au moins autant que lui. Il a besoin de repos, tout comme vous.

- Bien dit, Ianto, fit Owen en grimaçant, allons Alec, montrez-moi vos blessures.

- Je n'ai presque rien comparé à Jack, dit Alec en soulevant ses draps.

Il dévoila un corps sec, musclé, sculpté par le désert et strié par d'anciennes blessures cicatrisées. Un réseau de traces qui racontait l'héroïsme de cet homme. Il se montrait sans fausse pudeur, sans gêne aucune aux regards de ses deux soignants. Ianto rougit en pensant aux mains de Jack qui avaient sûrement suivies cet entrelacs de cicatrices, ces nœuds que formaient ses muscles, les creux de sa chair. Alec s'en aperçut et crut que le jeune homme s'émouvait de sa beauté, si semblable et pourtant si différente de Jack Harkness.

Il avait été battu lui aussi et des marques colorées jaunes, noires, vertes parfois marbraient ses flancs et ses cuisses. Owen promena ses doigts plats et fins sur son corps à la recherche de fractures ou de blessures internes. Il allait bien, sans doute mieux que Jack, mis à part ce bras cassé se dit Ianto avec ironie alors qu'Owen réduisait la fracture sous les jurons d'Alec. Il lui banda le bras de manière serrée avant de lui donner une dose de laudanum pour qu'il dorme. Alec refusa de la prendre malgré la douleur qui lui tirait les traits.

- Je me sens bien, donc si je puis me rendre utile, je vais aller veiller Jack.

Ianto se raidit en entendant cela. Owen se mit à rire en voyant son visage. Il ordonna à Alec de boire.

- Tant que vous êtes mon patient, vous ne sortez pas de votre lit sans que je vous le dise. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Votre organisme a été affaibli par votre captivité. Cessez de faire l'enfant et reposez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas en état de rester au chevet de Jack avec votre bras. Ianto va s'en charger. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

Alec maugréa, arguant qu'il se sentait très bien. Mais il ne résista pas aux ordres d'Owen. Il se recoucha et le médecin le borda lui assurant qu'il était en sécurité à présent.

Il détailla du regard le jeune homme qui aidait le médecin. Mince, le visage honnête et juvénile, sa première impression qu'il était attiré par Jack lui avait été confirmée par la manière dont il l'avait maintenu dans la calèche, empêchant sa tête de rouler d'une main légère. Il en avait ressenti de la jalousie. Jack était comme la flamme d'une bougie, il subjuguait par sa seule présence. Ils s'étaient séparés sur un tel quiproquo, sur des mots qui l'avaient poignardé en profondeur. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser, à lui, à Suzie, à ce fils… Des mots si durs qu'ils les avaient séparés inexorablement. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais résolu à l'oublier. Il était si rare de trouver son semblable dans ce monde qu'il avait l'intention de se battre pour le retrouver. Ianto ne lui paraissait pas un rival si formidable finalement. Il ferait tout pour que Jack lui revienne. Eux deux seuls pouvaient se comprendre. Ils partageaient l'un et l'autre tant de points que l'amour entre eux ne demanderait qu'à refleurir. Il esquissa un douloureux sourire qui frappa Ianto en plein cœur.

Ianto lisait dans les yeux sombres de cet homme une nouvelle détermination qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il sentait comme une sourde inquiétude lui parcourir l'échine alors que son visage s'apaisait sous l'effet de la drogue. Serait-ce possible qu'il éprouve encore pour Jack des sentiments, même six ans après ? Serait-ce possible que les sentiments ne soient pas affectés par le temps ? Cela le remplissait d'angoisse et il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. La jalousie releva sa tête hideuse.

Il contempla longuement Alec avant de suivre Owen, il leur restait encore du travail à abattre.

- Mon cher Ianto, tu es passé de précepteur à bibliothécaire et maintenant tu es mon assistant. Tu as l'art de changer de carrière.

- Vivre auprès de Lord Jack oblige à être polyvalent et réactif.

- Oui, nous étions au calme à Blackwood, finalement. Ce voyage à Londres a réveillé de vieux démons. J'imagine que s'il n'avait pas fait rechercher Suzie, il n'aurait pas été capturé.

- Peut-être, dit Ianto en se rembrunissant, ce voyage à Londres a été riche en émotions, à bien des égards.

- Oui, enfin, j'ai l'impression que cela t'a fait du bien malgré tout. Tu me parais moins... comment dire, moins timoré.

- Je n'ai jamais été timoré.

- Timide si tu préfères, on dirait bien que tu as réglé pas mal de choses de ton côté.

- En effet, dit simplement Ianto.

- Il me semble également que tu t'es bien rapproché de Jack, fit Owen l'air de ne pas y toucher. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à porter Jack ainsi.

- Il refusait de s'allonger sur une civière, lui rappela Ianto et il était trop faible pour descendre seul.

- Bien sûr ! Et ce baiser langoureux était un fait de mon imagination.

Ianto rougit mais ne répondit pas. Owen s'amusa de son embarras, il lui décocha un coup dans les côtes.

- Allons, ne sois pas si gêné. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, vous devriez vous parler et faire ce dont vous avez envie. Tu as la bénédiction de son ami et médecin.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, dit Ianto d'un ton sec, nous verrons en temps voulu.

Owen, loin de s'émouvoir de son ton acerbe, sourit et l'entraîna à l'office où Rhys grimaçant de douleur faisait face à Ewen complètement effondré.

- Rhys, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? demanda Owen en se précipitant vers lui, c'est la chose la plus stupide à faire.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, répéta l'imposant majordome, qui souffrait néanmoins.

Owen lui ôta sa veste et dégagea la blessure, une belle estafilade qui courait le long de son dos. Une blessure en traître.

- Qui a fait cela ?

- La fiancée de ce drôle-là, elle avait des couteaux cachés sous son jupon et elle a tenté de s'enfuir quand je l'ai descendue. Une vraie furie ! Et toi, un vrai serpent ! ajouta-t-il en crucifiant du regard le jeune garçon qui n'en menait pas large.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle répèterait tout ce que je lui disais, pleura Ewen, sous le regard soudain glacé de Ianto.

Ewen avait l'air totalement désemparé sous le regard des trois adultes qui le dévisageaient durement. Ianto soupira et le fit asseoir pour parler tandis qu'Owen s'occupait de l'épaule de Rhys. Le gamin avait les larmes aux yeux et reniflait, il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci l'interrogea d'un ton doux.

- Ewen, calme-toi, Rhys va se remettre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Maître Jones... j'ai fait une terrible erreur. J'ai trahi la confiance de Lord Harkness, j'ai raconté tout ce que je savais à Ivy. Je ne savais pas ... je croyais qu'elle s'intéressait à moi. Elle était si attentive quand je lui parlais de ma vie auprès de Lord Harkness.

- De quoi lui as-tu parlé ?

- Un peu de tout, je lui ai parlé de Steven, de vous, de Lord Harkness et des investigations dont il avait eu connaissance, de votre relation.

- Nous n'avons pas de relation, dit Ianto d'un ton dur sous le regard goguenard de son ami qui murmura "je te l'avais bien dit". Mais je comprends mieux comment Nox a pu enlever Lord Jack avec toutes les informations que tu as données à ton amie.

- Ce n'est plus mon amie, pleurnicha le gamin, qui s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir causé du tort à son maître.

- Je me demande comment on va pouvoir te punir d'avoir fait confiance à une fille comme ça.

- J'ai une idée dit Rhys les yeux noirs, il va me falloir du temps pour récupérer l'usage de mon bras, pendant ce temps-là, ce jeune drôle va devoir s'occuper de mes tâches à ma place.

- Il va être vite épuisé, tu t'occupes de tout dans la maison de Jack, dit Owen en montrant les dents, amusé par le tour que prenait l'affaire.

- C'est ça ou j'en parle à Gwen. Elle est capable de faire tout le trajet pour régler cette affaire.

- Non, pas à Dame Gwen, s'écria Ewen effrayé, elle risque de me renvoyer.

- Sans doute pas, mais elle va te mener la vie dure si elle apprend que c'est de ta faute que Blackwood a brûlé.

- Non ! Je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais ne dites rien à Dame Gwen.

- Tu sais que j'y suis obligé, dit Rhys impitoyable elle me tuerait si je ne lui racontais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi Lord Jack est dans cet état.

- Non ... murmura le pauvre Ewen complètement bouleversé, je ferai toutes vos corvées mais ne lui dites rien.

- Très bien, je ne lui dirai pas jusqu'où tu étais impliqué dans ce complot contre le Lord, cependant, il va falloir que tu travailles dur pour que je te pardonne.

- Je ferai toutes vos corvées, je vous aiderai à vous laver, vous habiller, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez.

- Très bien Ewen, tu vas commencer maintenant, dit Rhys, tu vas nettoyer la cuisine et préparer à déjeuner et crois-moi, il faudra que ce soit parfait.

- Oh, fit Owen brusquement, j'ai promis à Ianto qu'il mangerait le plat qu'il préfère. Ianto, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Le jeune secrétaire regarda du coin de l'œil le domestique qui refoulait ses larmes et tâchait de prendre un air contrit.

- J'apprécierais une tarte aux fruits pour le dîner. Pourrais-tu me faire cela ?

- Oui, Maître Jones, je m'y attelle tout de suite.

- Tutut, fit Rhys, d'abord, corvée de vaisselle.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et acquiesça. Owen et Ianto le regardèrent se rendre dans l'arrière-cuisine pour nettoyer les plats du petit-déjeuner.

- Que devient son amie ? demanda Ianto sourdement.

- Elle est retournée en prison, apparemment, elle est spécialiste dans l'art de manipuler les garçons. Elle va devoir payer sa dette.

- L'amour peut faire faire de drôles de choses, Rhys. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, dit Ianto, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon.

- Oui, mais j'entends bien qu'elle s'imprime en lui.

Le docteur et Ianto finirent leur tour en regagnant le salon où se trouvait Wilfried Mott, Alonso Frame et la jeune Martha en compagnie d'un thé que le diligent Rhys avait fait servir.

- Alors comment vont vos blessés ? demanda le plus âgé, installé dans le sofa au côté du jeune homme qui avait une jolie estafilade sur la joue.

- Aussi bien que possible, répondit Owen en se servant un thé et en proposant un à Ianto, qui accepta de bon cœur. Lord Harkness souffre d'une fièvre et de légères blessures. Mr Alec McNeil est mal en point également, mais je pense qu'une fois que son bras sera guéri, il ne devrait pas souffrir de séquelles trop importantes.

- Vous nous en voyez ravis, dit Mott, lorsqu'ils seront remis, nous devrions fêter cela dignement.

- Vous avez toujours aimé les célébrations, dit Frame avec un regard affectueux sur son vieil ami.

- Bien sûr, c'est ce qui fait le sel de l'existence, les bonnes choses, la vie, en somme.

- Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour le Lord, jamais nous n'aurions pu le sauver par nous-même, dit Ianto en leur serrant la main, vous avez mon entière gratitude.

- Eh bien, il faut également remercier le Docteur, c'est lui qui nous avait demandé de garder un œil sur le Lord et ses amis, Mc Neil et cette jolie jeune fille.

- Je vous remercie également, dit Martha qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire mademoiselle ? s'enquit Alonso en rougissant.

- Je ne le sais pas, je ne connais personne ici et le Maî ... Nox m'a capturée dès que j'ai mis un pied en Angleterre.

- Où deviez-vous aller, demanda Ianto en souriant pour apaiser les peurs qui rongeaient encore la jeune fille.

- Je devais me rendre à Lloyd, chez Dame Rose Tyler, il paraît qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour son activité de nourrice.

Owen et Ianto échangèrent un regard amusé qui surprit Mott.

- Vous connaissez cette Dame Tyler ?

- Oui, c'est même des plus vieilles amies de Jack. Elle-même a été la compagne du Docteur il y a bien longtemps.

- Alonso ? demanda Mott d'un ton sec.

- Oui, je cherche, fit le jeune homme en compulsant son carnet, je sais que je l'ai noté quelque part. Oui, ici, le Docteur nous a demandés de la faire protéger. Un certain Elton Pope est dans son village et la surveille de près. A son dernier rapport, il disait que personne de particulier n'a approché la demeure.

- Hum, j'avais cru que nous l'avions oubliée.

- Mais non, dit Frame amusé par la tête de son ami.

- Bien, Mademoiselle, dit Owen en hochant la tête, en tant qu'ami de Rose Tyler, je vous invite à rester près de nous. Je suis sûr que Jack aura des questions à vous poser sur vos voyages avec le Docteur.

- J'en serai ravie dit la jeune fille, en attendant puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? J'ai vu que votre majordome avait été blessé. Je puis certainement lui venir en aide.

- En tant qu'invitée, vous pourriez vous reposer et profiter de votre liberté, dit Owen, en plissant des yeux, nous pouvons mettre une chambre à votre disposition.

- Je préfère me rendre utile, cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose que j'ai moi-même décidé. J'étais prisonnière de Nox depuis six mois, c'était si long.

- Je comprends dit Owen, faites ce qui bon vous semble alors.

- Je vous en remercie.

La jeune femme se leva et sans faire plus de façon gagna l'office. Elle aimait se rendre utile et savait exactement par où commencer, d'autant que le Gallois qui officiait comme majordome semblait l'avoir appréciée.

Les hommes continuèrent de parler, Alonso et Wilfried expliquèrent à Owen ce qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour couvrir l'opération de libération de Jack.

- N'ayez crainte, les journalistes seront heureux d'avoir une belle histoire à raconter. Des criminels emprisonnés, un complot démantelé, cela va faire couler beaucoup d'encre, croyez-moi, dit Mott en prenant son congé.

- J'en suis certain, dit Owen en lui serrant la main.

Alonso but rapidement la fin de son thé avant de serrer la main d'Owen et de lui souhaiter du courage. Il se tourna vers Ianto Jones et sourit.

- Profitez bien du Lord, j'ai cru voir que vous en étiez bien proche. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, murmura Alonso en remarquant son embarras, mais un homme aussi magnifique, vous devriez être fier d'attirer ainsi son affection. J'en suis jaloux.

- Vous ne devriez pas, dit Ianto, sans savoir réellement que répondre à cela.

Alonso sourit finement et chuchota à son oreille.

- Ne le perdez pas de vue, ou bien je me ferai un plaisir de vous remplacer.

- Alonso, que fais-tu à la fin ? Nous devons partir, nous avons un gros rapport à rédiger. Messieurs.

Ianto répondit qu'à peine, soufflé par la remarque d'Alonso. Cela le confondait que leur affection mutuelle fut aussi transparente. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce type de réflexion auxquelles il allait cependant devoir s'habituer. Jack attirait les regards et les coups de cœur alors même qu'il était blessé. Une fois qu'il allait être remis sur pied, il allait à nouveau faire des ravages dans le cœur des hommes et des femmes sensibles à sa beauté. Ianto le savait et devait apprendre à s'endurcir pour ne pas souffrir de l'affection que son Lord semblait toujours attirer.

Owen revint vers lui en souriant.

- Alors que te voulait ce jeune homme en t'approchant de si près ?

- M'annoncer qu'il trouvait Jack Harkness à son goût.

- Mon pauvre ami, il va falloir t'habituer, dit Owen en riant, Jack a toujours suscité ce genre de réaction. Mais n'aie crainte, il n'a de yeux que pour toi.

- Il me l'a déjà dit.

- Oh, eh bien… crois-le maintenant !

- Owen, puis-je le veiller maintenant ? Je prendrai mon repas dans sa chambre. Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Je n'en ai pas, mais tu devrais te reposer toi aussi.

- Je vais bien, Owen, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en fais que pour lui, maintenant.

- Il va se remettre, et pour sa fièvre, je vais me faire livrer les herbes qu'il me faut pour faire son remède.

- J'espère que cela fonctionnera, dit Ianto en baissant la tête, il ne mérite pas de souffrir plus longtemps.

- Pour l'heure, il ne souffre pas, il est encore inconscient. Mais je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je te vois bouillir.

Ianto ne releva pas, mais son sourire fut une réponse éclatante pour le médecin qui le regarda monter aux étages aussi rapidement qu'il lui était humainement possible. Owen esquissa un sourire, il était heureux pour ses amis. Jack méritait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'aimer. Finalement, quelque chose de bon était sorti de toute cette affaire. Suzie ne serait plus un danger pour lui tout comme Nox. Il lui tardait de comprendre cependant qui était le jeune homme retrouvé mort auprès de Suzie. Certaines questions restaient toujours en suspens, elles attendraient pourtant le retour à la conscience de Jack.

Owen se secoua et prit ses affaires pour rendre une visite à son herboriste favori. Il savait qu'il pourrait y trouver les herbes qui fallait pour soigner Jack.

oOoOo

Ianto Jones s'installa dans la chambre de Jack afin de garder un œil sur le Lord qui reposait entre ses draps frais. Il avait le visage tiré par la fatigue et la fièvre. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et Ianto en posant la main sur son front s'aperçut qu'il était brûlant. Cela lui rappela la première nuit qu'il avait passé à Blackwood Manor, celle où il avait connu pour la première fois un tel émoi pour un autre homme. Il détailla son visage rouge de fièvre, tordu par une secrète douleur. Ianto posa sa main fraîche sur son front pour apaiser le feu qui le dévorait et effacer ce masque de souffrance qui lui déplaisait. Il avait eu si peur lorsqu'il lui avait été enlevé. Il avait cru devenir fou en attendant le moment d'aller le délivrer. Le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable lui ravageait le cœur. Il lui fallait du repos, du temps pour guérir et pour retrouver cet éclat, cette beauté qui l'avait frappé au premier regard échangé.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir, il l'aimait. Penser à lui lui faisait chanter le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa poitrine put contenir autant de sentiments. La peur de le perdre lui avait fait douloureusement prendre conscience que ses sentiments n'étaient pas une simple amitié, du remerciement pour l'avoir sauvé. Non, il se rendait compte qu'il comptait plus pour lui que sa propre vie. Pour lui il avait été jusqu'à se battre, tuer un homme et sauter dans le vide pour lui éviter un dilemme trop épineux. Pour lui, il s'était défié et avait passé outre ses propres blocages.

Jack était un homme qu'il suivrait jusqu'en enfer, les yeux bandés s'il lui en donnait l'ordre. Il soupira de tendresse, son cœur trop petit pour contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Il souhaita de toute son âme qu'il s'éveilla pour pouvoir lui avouer tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait lui dire ce qui le faisait se tenir à ses côtés, tout frémissant d'émotions contenues. (le pauvre, s'il savait !)

A présent qu'il n'y avait plus Hart, que Jack était libre et visiblement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, il allait pouvoir donner libre cours à son amour. Tout lui semblait s'éclaircir, l'avenir semblait se parer des couleurs magnifiques de la passion amoureuse. Il savait à présent que son long voyage solitaire approchait de sa fin.

Jack s'agita dans son lit, son visage tuméfié faisait mal à voir, tout comme la multitude de coups de fouets qui avaient déchiré sa chair. Owen n'avait pas paru inquiet cependant de ses plaies mais de la montée de fièvre. Jack frissonnait alors que sa peau semblait brûler d'un feu intérieur.

Ianto se leva et posa le livre qu'il avait emporté pour occuper sa veille pour aller lui chercher de l'eau et un linge humide. Il le lui passa tendrement sur le front afin d'aider la fièvre à tomber tout en lui parlant doucement. Il lui expliqua qu'Owen allait lui concocter un remède qui pourrait le soigner. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que cela le guérisse. Il savait déjà que trop bien dans quel état la fièvre pouvait le mettre. Jack sembla s'apaiser alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative d'un tel geste mais il aimait le toucher, sentir sous ses doigts les battements de son cœur juste là, à l'angle de la mâchoire où poussait une barbe incongrue.

Il évita les endroits les plus marqués pour s'attarder sur ses lèvres tuméfiées, sa pomme d'Adam qui s'agitait. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son cou, jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il suivit d'un tracé léger jusqu'aux pectoraux couverts de bandage.

Jack gémit dans son inconscience, et Ianto retira ses doigts comme s'il se fut brûlé. Il soupira de dépit cette fois et s'installa pour lire à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'Ewen lui apporte son dîner auquel il ne toucha presque pas, trop soucieux pour Jack pour manger. Il fit honneur cependant à la tarte aux fruits qu'Ewen avait préparée à son attention. Il en conserva une partie pour la faire goûter à Jack à son réveil qu'il espérait imminent.

Owen passa leur rendre visite quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il morigéna le jeune homme pour son manque d'appétit et l'épuisement qui se lisait sur son visage. Mais il ne put le faire changer d'avis, il ne désirait prendre aucun repos tant que Jack ne s'éveillerait pas. Owen lui apprit alors que cette inconscience pouvait durer un certain temps, pendant laquelle il espérait que Jack récupérerait.

- C'est nécessaire, dit-il, il s'agit d'une défense du corps humain lorsqu'il est trop sollicité. Ne crains rien, ajouta-t-il avant de partir, il souffre moins ainsi. Crois-moi, une fois qu'il sera éveillé, nous n'aurons qu'une seule envie, celle qu'il dorme à nouveau.

- Rien n'est moins sûr en ce qui me concerne, dit Ianto, avec un doux sourire.

Owen cligna de l'œil en jappant de rire avant de fermer la porte de la chambre et finir ses visites. Il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'aller se coucher dans son lit douillet.

La lampe à huile qu'il avait apportée éclairait les deux hommes, d'une lumière dorée qui faisait ressortir certains détails pour en adoucir d'autres. Ainsi de son poste d'observation, Ianto pouvait contempler à loisir le visage de son maître. Il sourit doucement, gravant dans sa mémoire ses traits martyrisés. Jack était un homme fort qui contredisait littéralement les lois de la nature. Dans quelques jours, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour échapper à sa chambre comme lors de sa dernière crise de fièvre, celle qui avait suivi son arrivée à Blackwood.

Ianto se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture de son livre, "The tales of the two cities" lisant à mi-voix pour que l'histoire pénètre dans l'esprit de Jack et le ramène jusqu'à lui.

Il lut jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le rattrape, il posa son visage sur les couvertures de Jack et sombra, bercé par la respiration du Lord. La fièvre agitait Jack, dont les mains brûlantes se crispaient inlassablement sur les draps humides.

La lampe s'éteignit et la clarté de la lune baigna les deux hommes de sa lueur douce, effaçant dans l'ombre le mobilier de la chambre. Les deux hommes paraissaient être seuls au monde dans cette chambre, isolée du reste de l'humanité. Ianto avait tenté de résister aussi longtemps qu'il lui avait été possible mais l'épuisement allié à l'intense soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Jack et Steven vivants ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait sombré sans que Jack ne soit sorti une seule fois des limbes de l'inconscience. Il l'avait senti si loin de lui, éloigné par cette maladie qui ressurgissait au plus mauvais moment. Il aurait tellement aimé lui parler, lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme exceptionnel. Il avait tenté de résister mais Jack n'avait pas daigné ouvrir un œil et le gratifier de ce sourire tendre qui le faisait immanquablement fondre.

Il avait attendu mais seul le sommeil avait répondu à son appel.

oOoOo

Jack s'agita. Il leva une main lourde et se frotta le visage. Il se sentait fébrile, épuisé par les cauchemars qui avaient agité son sommeil. Il ressentait comme un vide lourd dans son esprit. Il releva légèrement la tête, sentant une main qui lui tenait le bras gauche. Un jeune inconnu reposait le front sur ses draps. Ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se frotta la tête de sa main libre, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ne se souvenait de rien, le feu de la fièvre qu'il sentait encore puissante en lui avait tout emporté. Il dégagea doucement son bras et le dormeur dévoila son visage, fin, honnête, un joli brun au nez retroussé, tout à fait à son goût.

- Où suis-je ?

La voix tonnante du Lord fit sursauter le jeune homme qui se reposait, le front sur son lit. Un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il avait dormi seulement deux heures. Il étouffa un bâillement, heureux de l'entendre sortir de son sommeil. Lord Harkness le regardait en fronçant des sourcils, et pourtant dans ses yeux brillait une lueur coquine. Il fit un large sourire au jeune homme engourdi par son somme.

- Alors jeune homme, où suis-je ? Répondez !

- Vous êtes dans votre chambre à Durham Street, répondit Ianto avec une voix douce.

- Comment ? s'écria Jack en se redressant, avant de se mordre la lèvre sous la douleur. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre, Ianto craignit soudain pour sa mémoire.

- Je vais aller chercher Owen, le docteur Harper.

- Où est Alec ? demanda Jack, d'un air gourmand qui blessa le cœur de Ianto. J'ai besoin de le voir, il m'a sauvé la vie. Je veux qu'il m'explique ce que je fais à Londres.

- Il se repose dans la chambre en face. Ses blessures sont graves tout comme vous. Reposez-vous Jack.

- Hé gamin présomptueux, qu'avons-nous vécu pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? s'écria le Lord en l'attrapant par le bras et l'approchant de lui de force.

Il laissa glisser sa main le long de sa mâchoire tandis que l'autre lui malaxait les fesses. Ianto frémit sous la caresse de l'être aimé. Mais le regard qui le fascinait tant semblait le détailler comme un insecte digne d'une collection. Malgré ses blessures et sa fièvre, le Lord faisait preuve de force et le maintenait contre sa volonté. Ianto se débattit, alors qu'il sentait sa main sans vergogne se poser sur lui. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, son esprit battait la campagne alors que la main se pressait contre son entrejambe sans ambiguïté.

- Va me chercher Alec, j'ai besoin qu'il m'explique.

La demande claire doucha le désir qui montait chez le pauvre Ianto. Il le regarda bouche bée, surpris et blessé. Il lutta pour échapper à son étreinte cavalière, son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il interloqué par le comportement de Jack qui s'emporta.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Monsieur, je vous en prie calmez-vous, dit Ianto en reculant devant le regard soudain courroucé de Jack.

- Que je me calme ! cria Jack rouge de colère, que je me calme ? Alors que je suis ici dans ma chambre à Londres avec un godelureau que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. J'apprends qu'Alec est blessé mais il faut que je me calme ! Ça par exemple !

Il retomba sur son lit, vaincu par la fièvre et la colère. Ianto ne savait plus que faire, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jack l'inquiéta. Il ne le reconnaissait visiblement pas et il tremblait de fièvre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, il avait failli le tuer. Il jugea plus prudent de se retirer pour aller réveiller Owen. Le médecin pourrait certainement lui venir en aide.

- Où allez-vous ? dit Jack d'une voix radoucie, alors qu'il le détaillait soigneusement, reprenant sa respiration rendue difficile par la fièvre.

- Chercher le Docteur Harper. Il va pouvoir vous expliquer.

- Bien, très bien. J'attends avec impatience... votre retour... vous savez que vous avez de très jolis yeux.

Ianto ne répondit pas, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Cela me rappelle quelque chose, mais je suis incapable de retrouver de quoi il s'agit. Je ... J'ai chaud, ouvrez la fenêtre et donnez-moi à boire.

Ianto s'exécuta en tremblant légèrement. Le Lord l'écrasait de sa présence autoritaire, son charisme renversant. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et le Lord eut un instant d'hésitation en rencontrant le regard blessé de ce jeune homme inconnu. Il avait l'air bouleversé, au bord des larmes. Le Lord se sentit misérable. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui était familier tout en étant incapable de le reconnaître. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il autant en le voyant si émotif ? Il but d'un trait son verre et en exigea un second. L'idée de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait une bonne mémoire en ce qui concernait les baisers. Sans doute, pourrait-il se rappeler qui était cet homme si charmant en l'embrassant ? Mais Ianto échappa à sa prise et sortit de la chambre, presque en fuyant. Il le laissa seul, avec ses souvenirs manquants. Une impression d'étrangeté se répandit en lui, comme un vide écœurant.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, les derniers souvenirs qui revinrent concernaient sa capture dans les montagnes bengali et son sauvetage par Alec McNeil. Le courageux colonel avait été blessé en le sauvant du sort que les bandits lui faisaient subir. Il lui revint à l'esprit l'horreur de sa captivité, la manière dont il avait été avili pour le plaisir.

Deux mois, deux mois passés à souffrir mille morts, à se faire torturer, violer, utiliser de la pire des manières. Il avait été détruit par cet enlèvement. Ses cauchemars restaient vivants dans sa mémoire. Les brigands l'avaient maintenu emprisonné dans une caverne glaciale, à leur merci. Son cœur se serra sous l'horreur. Il sembla étouffer sous le poids de cette noirceur. Ses yeux débordèrent de larmes. Il était secoué de tremblements incoercibles. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela. Il refusait de continuer à se souvenir, cela était si douloureux. Il laissa ses larmes déborder ses yeux. Il gémit, seul sur son lit.

- Alec ! hurla-t-il soudain.

* * *

A suivre...


	30. où la fièvre de Jack s'aggrave

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter Alec).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

- Maj suite aux gentils avis d'Aviva. -

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Chapitre deux : ou la fièvre de Jack s'aggrave.**

* * *

Ianto courait dans les couloirs, atterré par la manière dont Jack venait de se réveiller. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, il ne savait plus qui il était. Il lui fut difficile d'expliquer cela au docteur qui sortait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il tenta d'exposer les faits clairement mais il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois sous l'œil d'abord contrarié puis compréhensif d'Owen.

- Calme-toi, Ianto. Explique-moi cela posément.

- Jack vient de se réveiller, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il semble avoir perdu la mémoire.

- Il ne t'a pas reconnu ? s'enquit Owen en fronçant des sourcils, c'est inquiétant, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel. Avec ce qu'il a vécu et ce type de fièvre, cela peut arriver. Je vais lui donner quelque chose qui va le calmer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

- Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, dit Ianto, tremblant, la dernière fois, il voulait me tuer.

- Il n'a pas tenté de te tuer cette fois-ci ?

- Non, seulement de me... enfin, disons, il a voulu m'embrasser.

- Je comprends, fit Owen avec un mince sourire.

Celui-ci prit sa valise de médecin qui ne le quittait jamais et se précipita dans la chambre d'Harkness, suivi de Ianto qui s'empêchait de se tordre les mains.

- Il est malade, Ianto, murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne t'inquiète pas, demain, cela ira mieux... il peut arriver que la fièvre efface des souvenirs entiers.

Il ouvrit la porte et resta figé par la stupeur dans laquelle le jeta le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent. AlecMc Neil et Jack Harkness s'embrassaient à bouche perdue, leurs corps malgré les blessures, la fatigue ou la maladie, étaient oubliés sous les caresses dont ils se gratifiaient. Les deux hommes étaient étroitement enlacés dans le lit de Jack, perdus dans un baiser fiévreux qui les laissa essoufflés à l'entrée d'Owen et Ianto dans la chambre.

Owen resta interdit devant ce spectacle. Les deux blessés s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour leur faire face. Alec s'assit sur le lit, tenant fermement la main de Jack. Ianto devint blanc comme un linge, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il détourna le visage, s'arma de toute sa volonté pour ne pas laisser éclater sa peine. Son cœur lui semblait être de verre et d'un seul coup, Jack venait de le mettre en miettes.

L'irruption d'Owen dans leur intimité dérangea finalement les deux hommes qui semblaient prêts à célébrer leurs retrouvailles d'une manière toute personnelle. Jack leva son visage rubicond vers le médecin qui le dévisageait bouche bée.

- Hé bien, que t'arrive-t-il, Owen ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontres Alec, n'est-ce pas ? Je me contente de le remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

Owen fronça des sourcils tandis que Jack caressait le dos d'Alec qui le regarda interrogateur. Son bras blessé pendait contre son corps, mais il parvenait encore à conserver une allure incroyable qui semblait subjuguer Jack.

- De quoi te souviens-tu Jack ? demanda Owen d'une voix doucereuse, en s'approchant de lui comme d'un animal dangereux.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela, répondit-il d'un ton entêté.

- Jack, je t'en prie, c'est important.

- Non, dis-moi plutôt qui est ce jeune homme qui se cache derrière toi ! ordonna le Lord d'un ton sans réplique.

- C'est Ianto Jones, ton secrétaire particulier.

- Ianto... Jones, dit Jack en faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue, plissant le front comme si cela lui disait quelque chose.

Ianto espéra que cette absence ne s'éterniserait pas, son cœur n'y résisterait pas. Il lui était difficile de regarder les deux hommes, dont les mains étaient toujours tendrement enlacées. Alec couvait Jack du regard, un regard où Ianto pouvait lire de la tendresse, du désir et de l'inquiétude. Il recula, alors que Jack Harkness le scrutait durement.

- Vous m'êtes familier mais sans plus, quel dommage d'ailleurs, car vous êtes assurément un très beau gaillard. Mais cela vous choque-t-il de voir deux hommes s'aimer, s'embrasser, se faire plaisir ? Venez nous rejoindre...

- Jack ! claqua Owen, Ianto est ton employé, respecte-le !

- Très bien, grogna le Lord en tendant ses lèvres à Alec, subjugué par la tentation qu'offrait Harkness. Viens ici, nous n'avons pas fini de nous retrouver. Owen, tu peux disposer avec ton jeune Jones.

- Non, Jack, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Tu es blessé, et la fièvre te fait délirer.

Alec se détacha de lui, douché. Il venait de comprendre que Jack n'était pas dans son état normal. Il posa la main sur son front et le trouva bouillant. Il se tourna vers Owen, inquiet pour son ancien amant. Ianto ne put supporter de le voir toucher le Lord de cette manière. Il trouvait cela déplacé, inapproprié, désolant. Il sortit de la pièce, le cœur déchiré. Owen ne remarqua pas son départ, à cause de son inquiétude pour son ami et son obligation professionnelle.

L'ancien colonel lui laissa la place, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du corps alangui du Lord. Il avait les pommettes empourprées et une sueur fine collait à ses tempes et couvrait son corps. Ses yeux habituellement verts étaient presque gris et un voile jaunâtre semblait s'y déposer. Alec s'en voulut de l'avoir tant sollicité. Il lui fallait du repos et ce n'était pas le baiser qu'ils s'étaient octroyés qui pouvait être qualifié de reposant. Certes non, on pouvait le qualifier de dévorant, sensuel, luxurieux... pas vraiment de tout repos. Owen prit le pouls de Jack et le trouva bien trop rapide, il fallait qu'il se calmât d'urgence. Il fourragea dans son sac à la recherche d'un calmant qui pourrait agir malgré la fièvre. Jack lui sourit, un sourire presque dément, une douleur sans nom dans le regard qui fit peur à Owen.

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, il ne voulait pas à nouveau le braquer.

- Je me souviens de ma capture et de ce que... j'ai attendu, tous les jours, des semaines pour qu'on vienne à mon secours. Ils m'ont torturé, Owen, plus durement qu'un autre homme. Je suis brisé...

- shhh, Jack, c'est fini, nous sommes là. Tu es en sécurité dans ta maison, Nox ne pourra plus rien te faire.

- Qui est Nox ? demanda Jack en relevant la tête, les yeux scintillants de fièvre.

- L'homme qui nous a tenus prisonnier, fit Alec d'un ton lénifiant.

Il était épouvanté par ce qui arrivait à Jack. Il perdait la mémoire tragiquement. Il tenta de le ramener à la réalité en lui racontant brièvement son arrivée. Mais Jack secoua la tête.

- Non, nous étions dans les montagnes et c'est toi qui es venu me délivrer ! Je serais mort sans toi ! Où est Suzie ?

- Suzie ?

- Oui, il faut que je lui parle immédiatement. Comment va-elle ? A-t-elle accouché ?

Owen soupira. Il venait de comprendre. Jack ne se remémorait que des morceaux du passé. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne pas de Ianto Jones ou de la mort de son épouse, se dit-il. La fièvre et l'angoisse de son enlèvement avaient très certainement mélangé les souvenirs dans son esprit.

- Jack dit-il doucement, Suzie a accouché il y a six ans. Tu as un charmant petit garçon et tu souffres de la fièvre. Alec a été fait prisonnier comme toi. Ianto Jones, Rhys et moi, accompagnés de policiers, nous sommes partis à ta recherche et nous avons pu te récupérer. Mais tu as souffert et la fièvre profite de ton état de faiblesse pour s'installer. Tu confonds le présent et le passé. Il faut que tu te calmes et te reposes mon ami, ajouta-t-il d'un air malheureux. Tu es blessé et Alec aussi doit se reposer. Je ne pense pas que son bras va supporter d'autres excentricités.

Jack le regardait confus, Owen avait l'air si sûr de lui, Alec paraissait si embarrassé qu'il devait s'agir de la vérité.  
- Comment, j'ai un fils ?  
- Oui, Jack, il dort dans la chambre suivante. Il a été enlevé comme toi et Alec. Ianto a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour te venir en aide. J'imagine qu'il doit être blessé par ce qu'il vient de voir.  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser dit Jack en le regardant dans les yeux, je ne sais même pas qui il est.  
- Jack, murmura Owen, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Cet homme est sans doute celui auquel tu as le plus tenu depuis la disparition d'Alec.  
- mais Alec n'a pas disparu, il est là, près de moi.

Owen se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir expliquer à son ami la relation qu'il avait avec le jeune homme, si relation il y avait.

- Alec, viens près de moi, j'ai froid, exigea le Lord d'une voix confondante.

Alec frémit, cet homme avait toujours eu sur lui un effet démentiel. Mais il sentait que s'il cédait maintenant, l'un ou l'autre s'en voudrait lorsque la fièvre serait tombée. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à son appel ? Alec se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il fallait qu'il parle au jeune homme qui vivait dans l'ombre de Jack. Alec était un homme passionné mais il était bon et ne souhaitait pas qu'autrui souffre par sa faute.

- Mais... dit Jack d'un air boudeur en voyant Alec se lever de son lit.

- Owen a raison, Jack, tu es trop faible et moi également. Nous allons nous reposer et demain, nous y verrons plus clair.

- Je ne veux pas attendre demain. J'ai déjà attendu deux mois dans cette caverne. Je ne veux pas rester seul ! Alors si Alec ne peut rester avec moi, que le jeune homme qui était là, revienne. Je serais ravi de sa présence à défaut de celle d'Alec.

Owen se retourna et découvrit effectivement que Ianto avait disparu. Il fronça des sourcils, la scène aperçue par le jeune homme avait sûrement été trop pénible pour lui.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mr McNeil, rejoignez votre chambre, je vous prie. Jack, je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu t'apaises.

- Je vais très bien !

- Je suis médecin et je n'ai absolument pas la même opinion que toi à ce sujet. Attendons que la fièvre soit tombée pour reparler de tout cela.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, fais-moi la lecture comme tout à l'heure.

Owen avisa le livre que Ianto avait abandonné sur la table de chevet.

- Très bien, si tu prends cela, dit-il en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré, je te promets de te faire la lecture.

Jack heureux d'avoir gagné sur au moins un tableau avala la décoction d'un trait. Owen s'empara du livre et commença à la page marquée d'un signet. Le Lord ferma les yeux alors que la voix d'Owen montait dans la chambre qui retrouvait son calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit la respiration de Jack s'apaiser. Le laudanum avait toujours eu un effet rapide sur la constitution de Jack. Il referma le livre et resta plongé dans ses pensées. Ianto et Jack avaient fait beaucoup de chemin mais cette crise allait certainement ralentir la progression de leur relation. Il s'en désola profondément, il avait vu l'influence que le jeune homme avait sur son ami. Il devenait meilleur à son contact, plus agréable à vivre, moins solitaire également.

- Jack... murmura-t-il, tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour être heureux et maintenant tu as tout réduit en miettes. Cela va être difficile pour Ianto de se remettre de cela.

Seul un ronflement vint lui répondre. Owen se prépara à rester près de lui pour la fin de la nuit. Avec la façon dont il réagissait à la fièvre, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

oOoOo

Ianto s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Les battements de son cœur lui semblaient résonner à travers la pièce. Le spectacle que venaient de lui offrir Jack et Alec lui confirmait s'il était besoin les sentiments passionnés qu'il éprouvait pour le Lord. Il étouffa un sanglot qui s'échappa en un gémissement sourd. Il écrasa son poing contre le mur. La douleur physique amoindrit légèrement, trop légèrement la souffrance intérieure ressentie en voyant les deux hommes s'embrasser si intimement.

Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient bien, comme des vieux amants. Ianto se força à considérer Alec d'un œil neuf, comme celui qui conviendrait le mieux à son Lord. Celui-ci avait besoin d'un corps impatient, exultant sous le sien, non celui d'un homme qui avait peur de lui-même. Il lui fallait un compagnon qui lui ressemblerait, qui le pousserait, qui l'aimerait passionnément pour tout ce qu'il était jusqu'à partager le festin de chair qu'il désirait tant. Il se sentait si peu digne de cet homme incroyable, il n'était qu'un professeur, ses seuls talents étaient sa mémoire et son savoir. Il n'aurait jamais dû penser à Jack Harkness comme un possible amour. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'aimer ainsi. Alec était un homme respectable, un colonel qui lui apportera l'amour et le soutien. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il l'aimait encore.

Ianto gémit et repoussa les surgeons de la jalousie qui ne manquaient pas d'éclore dans son cœur. Il arracha les sentiments doux que Jack lui faisait ressentir. Il continua d'amputer sa mémoire des souvenirs du Lord. Si lui ne pouvait se souvenir de lui, autant oublier à son tour tout ce qu'il avait pu croire. Il s'effaçait devant son rival, qui, sans combat, lui avait ravi le prix.

Mais un malaise montait dans sa gorge. Il se sentait malade à l'idée de laisser le Lord à l'amour de McNeil. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne pourrait souffrir de les voir amoureux, de subir leurs visages extatiques. Il l'aimait. Il voulait le savoir heureux tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait le supporter. Il devait choisir ce qui était le mieux pour lui, après avoir choisi ce qui était le mieux pour le Lord.

Il lui fallait partir, il ne supporterait pas de voir Jack oublier dans les bras d'Alec ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Jack lui avait toujours dit qu'il devait choisir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait rendu plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui avait donné son libre-arbitre, celui de choisir ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Alors pourquoi ses mains tremblaient-elles et pourquoi son cœur se brisait-il dans sa poitrine ? Des vagues de douleur terrassaient son âme et érodaient ses certitudes. Il l'aimait et il devait le laisser libre de ses choix comme il l'avait laissé libre des siens. A lui de retirer de cette situation si difficile ce qu'il pouvait encore. Il rassembla ses effets personnels, chemises, pantalons, livres, ses précieux livres et des menus objets qui l'accompagneraient dans son exil. Où irait-il ?

Retourner vivre chez ses parents était exclu, il ne pourrait le supporter une nouvelle fois. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps à assister à cette romance. Il devait... disparaître. Sa sœur serait sans doute d'accord pour l'accueillir quelque temps. Il avait besoin de se couper d'un monde qui le blessait si durement. Jack...

Il haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, cela valait mieux pour lui. En quelques minutes, il eut fini d'empaqueter ses affaires. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre nue, il n'avait pas même eu le temps de l'arranger à son goût. Pourtant cette chambre conserverait dans sa mémoire un charme particulier. Il y avait dormi aux côtés de Jack, savourant la douceur de ses bras. Il lâcha un profond soupir, cette chambre, ce lit, ce corps qu'il avait senti contre le sien, mais qui jubilait sous les caresses de celui de McNeil. Il ferma les yeux très fort et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il ferma la porte de la chambre comme on tourne une page de sa vie, doucement mais inexorablement.

oOoOo

Alec s'en voulait d'avoir laissé la situation dégénérer à ce point. Jack l'avait appelé dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait attendu son appel depuis le début de la nuit, dès que le calmant avait cessé d'agir. Il connaissait Jack, il désirait être à ses côtés, il voulait se rapprocher de lui, le tenir dans ses bras, se remémorer les instants de leur passion inachevée. Lorsque Jack l'avait appelé, il avait fait fi de sa douleur, de son bras cassé pour trouver du réconfort auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas compris lorsque Jack l'avait enlacé impatiemment en le dévorant de baisers. Il n'avait pas cru à sa chance, trop heureux de le sentir vibrant contre lui.

Lorsque Owen et le gamin étaient arrivés dans la chambre, ils les avaient surpris dans une attitude particulièrement compromettante. Mais les paroles échangées avec le médecin lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la situation. Jack n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il ne se souvenait pas des années qui s'étaient écoulées, des relations qu'il avait pu établir. Le jeune Ianto était bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il l'avait vu blêmir en comprenant les paroles de Jack.

Jack n'avait pas réagi, même après avoir soupesé d'un regard fort appréciateur ce jeune homme. Celui-ci avait quitté la pièce quelques instants plus tard, laissant à un Owen accablé expliquer à un Lord réticent, délirant de fièvre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant six ans. Visiblement Jack ne l'avait pas cru, mais il avait accepté de prendre les médicaments qu'Owen lui avait concoctés.

Alec était alors sorti pour rejoindre sa chambre, pensif. Il fallait que Jack retrouve le sens commun même si cela sonnait le glas de ses espérances. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment laisser un malentendu entre lui et Ianto Jones. Il n'entra pas dans sa chambre mais continua pour aller parler au jeune secrétaire.

Il arriva à la porte de Ianto Jones, il voyait de la lumière sous l'interstice de la porte. Il gratta contre le bois, murmurant le nom du jeune homme. Aucune réponse ne parvint jusqu'à lui. Il colla son oreille contre la porte, aucun bruit. Il regarda à droite et à gauche incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans l'antre de son rival.

A part une chandelle qui mourait sur le bougeoir, il n'y avait personne et la chambre était nue. Son regard fit le tour de la petite pièce avant de sortir pour parler à Owen. Il boitilla jusqu'à la chambre de Jack et frappa doucement. Owen grimaça en le voyant à la porte, il n'ouvrit pas entièrement la porte. Alec vit que Jack s'était rendormi.

- Alec McNeil, que dois-je faire pour vous faire garder le lit ? Vous droguer vous aussi ?

- Avez-vous vu Ianto Jones, demanda Alec sans s'émouvoir du ton du médecin qu'il avait toujours connu acariâtre. Je voudrais lui parler.

- Non ! Et après ce qu'il a pu voir dans cette chambre, je comprendrais qu'il ne souhaite pas vous voir.

- Il n'est pas dans sa chambre, dit Alec.

- Il est sans doute dans le parc à prendre l'air. Je sais qu'il aime particulièrement s'y promener.

- même à 3 heures du matin ?

- Sans doute pas, dit Owen, mais vous l'avez blessé. Vous et Jack, accusa-t-il, Jack est malade. Mais vous, vous avez cédé à votre passion, à vos désirs. Cela ne vous dérange pas de profiter d'un homme blessé de toute évidence.

- Il ne m'avait pas semblé diminué, se défendit Alec, mais je conviens que je n'aurais pas dû accéder à ses désirs.

- Heureusement que vous en convenez, martela Owen.

- Avez-vous déjà été amoureux, demanda Alec brusquement, braquant ses yeux si bleus dans ceux d'Owen qui cillèrent sous l'impact.

- Je me marie dans un mois, répondit Owen, en fermant la porte derrière lui, la conversation pouvait réveiller Jack, il n'en avait aucune envie. Je me marie avec la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné d'approcher. Miss Toshiko m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter ma demande.

- Donc, vous pouvez comprendre ce que j'éprouve pour Jack. C'est ce qui m'a soutenu durant ma captivité, comme un vivant soleil, une âme triomphante, un fantasme...

- Il suffit, fit Owen, épargnez-moi, les détails, je vous prie. Je comprends que vous l'aimiez mais Jack a reconstruit une vie, un monde dans lequel vous n'avez aucune place. Ianto... Hé bien disons-le tout net, vous a remplacé dans son cœur. Il a enfin réussi à vous oublier après toutes ces années à chérir votre souvenir. Oh ne croyez pas que cela fut agréable. Il était comme un avare sur son trésor, incapable d'aimer, de s'ouvrir aux autres. Près de ce jeune homme Jack redevenait vivant. Cette scène m'a choqué et je suis sûr que Ianto également.

- Nous parlerons de cela demain, je dois parler à Ianto Jones. Demain Jack ira mieux, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

- Le drame, c'est que je ne sais pas si ses souvenirs reviendront alors. Pour l'heure, il vous veut, mais dans deux jours, dans une semaine, un mois, il se souviendra de tout et voudra la présence de Ianto à ses cotés. Tenter quoique ce soit pour regagner son amour ne fera que vous rendre tous malheureux. Et je ne veux pas avoir encore à gérer tout cela !

- Je ne tenterai rien, dit Alec, frémissant, mais je ne réponds de rien si Jack me demande à nouveau près de lui.

- Je comprends, fit Owen renfrogné, tenez-vous à carreau, ou bien Gwen se chargera de vous...

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle !

- Vous seriez bien le seul ! Faites comme bon vous semble ! Mais tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas blesser inutilement mes amis. Jones a déjà pas mal encaissé dans sa vie. Inutile d'y ajouter d'autres problèmes sentimentaux.

- Parce que Jack et lui ont une relation ? demanda Alec sourdement.

- En quelque sorte, ce sont deux oiseaux blessés qui s'appuient l'un sur l'autre pour avancer. Mais cela vous le verrez par vous-même lorsque Jack ira mieux. En attendant, allez vous reposer, je vous en prie. Je veillerai sur Jack et parlerai à Ianto Jones demain matin.

- Très bien, fit Alec en se raidissant, je comprends.

Il regagna sa chambre où il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir aux implications des paroles d'Owen.

Jones, cet homme mince et discret avait charmé le cœur de son ancien amant, pourtant il était si différent de lui. Jack était étincelant, brillant, drôle, du moins dans son souvenir. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait changé si profondément durant son absence ?

Les gens évoluent dans le temps, parfois par de petites touches imperceptibles, indécelables, d'autres fois par une complète transformation de l'individu. Jack mettait toujours en avant cette armure étincelante mais une douceur l'habitait, atténuant les ciselures barbelées de sa carapace. Il s'en était aperçu durant leurs réclusions forcées. Alec se morigéna. Jack avait souvent parlé de Ianto durant leur dernière captivité. C'était alors ce qui l'avait soutenu pendant les tortures que lui avait fait subir Nox. Il faisait le lien maintenant. Il soupira alors que le soleil se levait. Il n'avait pas dormi. Il prit la résolution de laisser Jack choisir par lui-même ce qu'il désirait profondément.

Il ferait seulement en sorte de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il ne l'avait jamais pu.

oOoOo

Owen prenait seul son petit-déjeuner, le journal étalé devant lui. Il prenait calmement des nouvelles de la cité. La gazette relatait les événements de la veille avec une certaine retenue. Il comprit que Frame et Mott avaient usé de quelques ficelles pour museler la presse de manière efficace. On parlait cependant de l'étrange disparition d'Harold Saxon, le conseiller de la Reine et son fils Gray Lenton. La Reine avait demandé une enquête sur ce cas précis, il espéra que cela ne soulèverait pas des questions embarrassantes pour la royauté. Il fallait que Jack se remette suffisamment pour pouvoir parler à la Reine. Lui seul possédait le crédit nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

Ewen lui apporta le courrier et le café. Il semblait avoir l'air épuisé et les yeux rouges de quelqu'un qui avait trop pleuré. Owen fronça des sourcils en le rappelant.

- Pourquoi ne donne-tu pas cela à Ianto ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant la corbeille avec les lettres destinées à Jack Harkness.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Maître Harper, je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

- Dépose-le là. Il va certainement descendre déjeuner.

- Bien, Maître Harper.

Owen se resservit du café, puis son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe libellée de l'écriture élégante de Ianto Jones. Il la prit avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était adressée à Lord Jack Harkness, Seigneur de Blackwood. Mais Owen ne s'embarrassa pas de honte et décacheta la missive à l'aide de son couteau à beurre qu'il essuya tout de même. Ewen ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant faire. Mais un ordre bref l'envoya s'occuper de ses affaires à la cuisine. Après ce qu'il avait fait, le médecin n'était pas prêt à lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Il sortit une simple feuille de papier pliée en deux de l'enveloppe. Elle était un peu froissée, un peu tachée. Des larmes ? Il ouvrit vivement le courrier et en prit rapidement connaissance avant de se lever précipitamment pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre

"Le 21 juin 1897, Durham Street,

Monsieur,

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer ma démission. Des raisons personnelles m'obligent à prendre mon congé sans pouvoir faire mes jours. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. Vous pourrez envoyer mes gages par poste restante.

Votre accueil me fut particulièrement agréable et je me souviendrai toujours avec chaleur et considération de votre maison. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner en ce moment, mais des affaires urgentes me poussent à partir. Pourtant je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous fîtes pour moi, j'espère avoir au moins avoir rempli mon office de la meilleure façon possible. Ne voyez aucune animosité entre nous suite à mon départ précipité. Nous pouvons nous considérer quitte l'un envers l'autre.

Je vous resterai éternellement reconnaissant. Je vous prie d'agréer ma sincère considération et mes plus chaleureuses salutations.

Vôtre, Ianto Jones.

Poste Restante. Boîte 5, Berkeley Place."

Owen se précipita à la chambre de Jones pour la découvrir vidée de ses effets personnels. Les jurons fortement colorés réveillèrent Alec qui se leva pour s'enquérir de la raison de cette colère matinale.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un air ensommeillé, soutenant son bras blessé de sa main valide.

- Vous... vous et votre irrépressible besoin d'embrasser Jack ! C'est à cause de vous, tout cela.

- Quoi ? Que racontez-vous Dr Harper?

- Jones est parti.

Alec soupira intérieurement, car en voyant le médecin si bouleversé, il avait soupçonné le pire.

- Ne prenez pas cet air soulagé avec moi, dit Owen outré, ne vous réjouissez pas de son départ. Jack va être ébranlé par son abandon. Il n'a pas besoin de cela dans son état. Il...

- Il n'a guère besoin d'un médecin qui perd tout sens commun. Vous hurlez, Harper.

- Quand bien même, c'est mon droit. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait. Jack va être malheureux. Il va être seul à nouveau.

- Je resterai à ses côtés, dit Alec en passant devant le médecin rouge de colère qui en resta sans voix.

L'aplomb et le toupet dont il faisait preuve lui cloua littéralement le bec. Il le vit entrer dans la chambre d'Harkness comme dans un rêve et refermer la porte doucement derrière lui avec un éclat dans le regard qui mit le feu aux poudres chez Owen.

Il entra à son tour et claqua violemment la porte, réveillant Jack en sursaut. Celui-ci se ramassa sur lui-même, la peur brilla dans ses yeux comme ceux d'un animal.

- Jack, fit Owen, d'un ton ulcéré, Ianto est parti ! Il démissionne ! A cause de lui ! accusa-t-il en montrant Alec.

- Alec, comment ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ici tous les deux !

Jack lissa ses draps avant de leur faire signe de s'approcher. Alec s'assit près de lui. Owen lui donna la lettre qu'il attrapa négligemment.

Il en prit rapidement connaissance. Ses yeux s'assombrirent peu à peu, alors que seules ses pommettes demeuraient rouges sur son visage qui pâlissait. La fièvre continuait de le consumer.

- Qu'est-ce que cela, demanda Jack en froissant la lettre et la jetant au feu.

- La lettre de démission de Jones, dit Owen écœuré en se précipitant pour la récupérer, il est parti. Cela ne te fait rien ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Owen serra les dents et les poings, chiffonnant la lettre qu'il venait de sauver et l'abandonnant sur le couvre-lit brodé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, l'amnésie de Jack perdurait. La colère embrasa le médecin qui jeta un œil acéré aux deux hommes si proches. Il avait la sensation désagréable de gêner. Très bien, s'il le prenait ainsi... Owen ravala la colère qui lui contractait le visage et prit une voix melliflue pour lui parler.

- Jack, mon ami, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard lorsque tu iras mieux. Tu es encore souffrant. Je n'aurais pas dû t'annoncer cela. Ce ne sont que des broutilles d'intendance. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Mr McNeil, voulez-vous venir avec moi, je vous prie ?

- Pourquoi donc, demanda l'ancien colonel avec réluctance.

- J'aimerai vous parler.

Owen maîtrisait sa voix et ses gestes mais Alec crut comprendre qu'il ne valait sans doute mieux ne pas le contrarier démesurément.

Il se détacha à regret de Jack qui s'abattit à nouveau sur ses oreillers. Il se sentait nauséeux, épuisé, malade. Il ressentait tous les symptômes de la fièvre qui continuait de l'assiéger. Sa tête lui faisait si mal, tournoyant, martelant. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il mit la main sur sa poitrine inquiet de le sentir autant s'emballer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Owen était si en colère, si sérieux à propos du départ de ce Jones. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait au juste. Il reprit la lettre entre ses mains et la lut une nouvelle fois, remarquant des endroits tachés comme si l'encre avait été diluée par un liquide quelconque. Il ne savait pas de quoi il le remerciait, ni pourquoi il partait sans faire son préavis.

Son nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il devait s'agir du jeune homme qui l'avait veillé la nuit dernière, un garde-malade employé par Owen ? Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'Owen était si énervé par son départ ?

Il se souvint distinctement de ses traits. Mais pour le reste, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Sa mémoire était comme embrouillée, confuse. Et de cet embrouillaminis semblèrent soudain s'échapper des images, comme une tempête d'éclairs sous son crâne douloureux. Il vit émerger des scènes dont il ne comprit pas la teneur, éloignées comme un rêve.

Il vit Hart, reposant sur un gazon vert, une balle en pleine tête, le rouge brillant qui se répandait sur sa peau blanche. Il aperçut ce Jones, des visages tour à tour sérieux, rieurs, inquiets, tendres. Il le découvrit enfin à terre dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain dévastée, les yeux scintillants de larmes.

Cette dernière vision l'étourdit. Il ne comprenait pas. Son cœur battait si douloureusement, sa raison l'ignorait mais son cœur se souvenait. Qui était cet homme pour lui ? Owen, Owen pourrait lui répondre. Il devait lui expliquer pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de penser à lui.

Il se leva, son crâne l'élança violemment, la nausée qui n'était jamais très loin le reprit. Il s'agrippa au montant de son lit alors qu'un nouveau souvenir surgissait devant ses yeux hagards, comme un fantôme fugace. Son visage grave... le visage de Ianto qui s'éclairait de tendresse, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un sourire véritable. Un sourire qu'il savait instinctivement être si fugitif vint lui transpercer le cœur.

Il s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement sourd, victime d'un malaise. Le bruit de sa chute alerta Owen qui revint rapidement dans la chambre suivi d'Alec.

- Jack ! s'écrièrent les deux hommes, surmontant leurs inimitiés pour venir au secours de leur ami.

Ils le relevèrent et le recouchèrent dans son lit. Il avait l'écume aux lèvres et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Il grondait des mots incompréhensibles. Saisi par l'angoisse, Owen s'activa autour de lui, jetant des ordres brefs à Alec.

- Allez me chercher de l'eau. Sonnez pour qu'on m'apporte ma valise. Jack ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie Jack.

Voir Owen si angoissé fit peur à Alec qui s'exécuta, lui apportant un pot à eau. Owen bassina les tempes de son ami et nettoya les sanies qui le maculaient. Jack était perdu dans une crise qui le faisait trembler durement. Le médecin avait désormais peur pour sa vie. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options en sa possession. Il était impuissant devant cette crise. Ewen arriva après de longues minutes, portant sa lourde sacoche de cuir.

Owen fouilla fébrilement à l'intérieur de celle-ci, sortant divers flacons et instruments avant de se saisir d'une lancette. Il avait horreur de pratiquer la saignée, qu'il comparait à une pratique archaïque de la médecine. Mais il n'avait guère le choix, le visage empourpré de Jack qui avait plus en plus de mal à respirer lui faisait craindre un transport au cerveau. Il haletait maintenant et son pouls devenait erratique. Son corps le lâchait. Il se maudit de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement. Il s'exécuta rapidement. Le sang bouillonnant coula vif dès qu'il appliqua son instrument sur le bras. Jack gémit dans sa transe. Owen était concentré sur chacun de ses gestes, malgré sa peur qu'il repoussait au plus profond de lui.

Les yeux d'Alec allaient de l'un à l'autre pris dans une intense frayeur. Owen lui fit un clin d'œil et souffla bruyamment en voyant le visage de Jack s'apaiser, changer peu à peu de couleur.

La fièvre faisait toujours le siège de son esprit mais sa respiration se calmait. Il fit un sourire contrit à Ewen, blanc comme un linge. Celui-ci se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre incapable de détourner le regard du visage de son maître. Alec ne semblait guère mieux.

- Alec asseyez-vous avant de me faire un malaise vous aussi. Ewen, tu te sens capable de marcher ?

- Oui, Maître Harper.

- Va me chercher une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? balbutia Alec terriblement ébranlé par cette scène.

- La fièvre, je pense, il ne s'est jamais réellement remis de cette maladie qu'il a attrapée aux Indes. Et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve, elle l'attaque plus durement que jamais. Il a réellement besoin de se reposer. Je suis sûr que votre présence n'est pas nécessaire.

- Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour lui ?

- Je lui ai composé un remède avec des plantes qu'on ne trouve qu'en Inde, dit Owen, d'un ton rêveur, il est très difficile à faire venir ces plantes.

- Donnez-le-lui, je vous prie.

- Je n'ose pas, c'est expérimental. Cela pourrait lui être fatal. Je ne peux pas.

- Qu'attendez-vous, dit Alec en braquant sur lui un regard brillant de colère, qu'il meurt pour l'utiliser ? C'est maintenant qu'il en a besoin.

- J'ai pu seulement avoir les derniers plants hier soir. Je ne sais pas quel effet cela aura sur lui.

- Si vous ne faites rien, que se passera-t-il ? demanda âprement Alec en lui décochant un regard acerbe. Il mourra, c'est cela ?

- Sans doute, peut-être pas, reprit Owen précipitamment.

- Pareil si vous le lui donnez.

- Oui, souffla le médecin.

- Donnez-lui le remède, conclut l'ancien colonel d'une voix autoritaire qui avait souvent fait trembler ses hommes.

Owen lui décocha un regard féroce, reconnaissant malgré tout qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Jack ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Il avait bon espoir que sa potion fonctionnât. Il avait tant travaillé sur cette formule, sur les plantes qui lui avaient sauvé la vie six ans auparavant. Il avait passé des jours et des nuits à peaufiner les dosages, à extraire les principes actifs des plantes en teinture-mère, en distillation jusqu'à avoir ce flacon sur lequel ses doigts se refermaient fébrilement. Il avait ajouté les derniers extraits de plantes, la veille et espérait que cela suffirait.

Il aurait préféré lui en parler avant, discuter avec son unique patient des effets et conséquences de ce produit. Mais une nouvelle fois, il se trouvait au pied du mur et devait agir. Il ne supportait pas plus qu'Alec qui le dévorait du regard de rester impuissant. Il déboucha le flacon et força Jack à le boire. L'amer liquide pénétra dans sa bouche molle, sans que le Lord ne déglutisse. Owen dut masser les muscles de son cou pour que le liquide entre dans l'œsophage puis tombe dans l'estomac.

Une fois l'opération réalisée, il le recouvrit de ses couvertures et lui prit la main.

- Jack, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je reste auprès de toi. Reviens-nous. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai pour que tu ailles mieux, que tu te remettes. J'aimerai tant que tout redevienne normal.

Il enfouit son visage dans les draps atterré par la situation dramatique. Alex le regardait, il semblait sincère. Il était prêt à tout pour le bien de Jack tout comme lui. Il effaça les mots durs qu'il lui avait tenus dans le couloir pour ne conserver que le souvenir d'un homme inquiet pour son ami.

- Owen, puis-je faire quelque chose ?

- Retrouver Ianto, jeta le médecin en se tournant vers lui, sérieux, je n'ose penser dans quel état il se trouvera en découvrant que Jones a disparu, qu'il l'a abandonné. La fièvre, votre présence a dû troubler sa mémoire et causer toute la crise.

- Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités, mais j'aime Jack également. J'ai autant le droit que ce Ianto à être auprès de lui.

- Sans doute, fit Owen, plus conciliant, essuyant ses larmes, mais alors tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'attendre qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits. Ne profitez pas de sa faiblesse pour reprendre des droits sur son cœur. Ianto doit revenir. Jack choisira entre vous ce qu'il désire vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas juste pour moi, vous m'avez dit qu'il était guéri de moi, qu'il m'avait oublié. Ce n'est pas équitable.

- C'est tout ce que je vous propose... Ce n'est juste non plus de profiter d'un homme malade, ni pour lui, ni pour vous.

L'argument frappa Alec au coin du bon sens. Il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de tenter sa chance. Owen avait raison, il fallait qu'il attende que Jack reprenne ses esprits. Entre temps, il resterait auprès de cet homme qui pour l'heure ne se doutait pas qu'il déchaînait les passions les plus violentes.

* * *

A suivre...


	31. Retour à Canary Wharf

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter Alec).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

- Maj après correction de la gentille Aviva. -

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Chapitre Trois : Retour à Canary Wharf.**

* * *

Ianto se laissa bercer par le roulis du fiacre qui l'emportait à travers la ville. Avoir pris la décision de démissionner avait été un arrachement mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rester à l'hôtel particulier à voir Jack embrasser Alec, l'ignorer, l'oublier, lui était bien trop pénible.

Il lui fallait partir le plus loin possible, éviter qu'Owen ne le retrouve. Il ne pourrait affronter le regard du médecin et lui expliquer pourquoi il fuyait ainsi. Il étouffa un sanglot. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Le Lord était hors de sa portée. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer sur lui et leur relation fantasmée. Il ne pouvait rester auprès d'un homme qui en aimait un autre.

Le fiacre s'arrêta. La voix du cocher arriva à ses oreilles.

- Maître, je vous attends ici ou bien ...

- C'est bon, vous pouvez partir.

- Mais le quartier n'est pas sûr. Il s'est passé des choses hier matin.

- Je le sais, dit Ianto en descendant et le payant.

L 'homme avait l'air réellement inquiet pour sa sécurité. Laisser un monsieur aussi bien vêtu dans ce quartier pourri de Canary Wharf lui collait des angoisses. Ianto ajouta un shilling pour apaiser sa conscience. Le cocher hocha la tête. Ce monsieur avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait après tout.

Drôle quand même ces yeux rouges ! remarqua-t-il en son for intérieur, on croyait qu'il a pleuré. Encore un qui a du chagrin avec pas grand-chose, il a l'air riche, bien nourri. Ah, ces riches ont toujours le chic pour s'inventer des tragédies... Nous, les pauvres gens, on est bien plus heureux, même si on crève la dalle !

Il claqua de la langue et son cheval partit aussitôt. Ianto le regarda partir avant de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles obscures du quartier. Il passa devant l'ancienne tannerie où son cœur se serra. Il se raidit contre les pensées parasites qui menaçaient de l'étouffer. Il endurcit son cœur et continua son chemin à travers le fog londonien qui cachait la lumière naissante du soleil sous un dais saumâtre qui seyait à son humeur.

Il arriva devant l'échoppe de tailleur "Jones'Shop", une minuscule devanture qui était déjà chichement éclairée. Son père devait déjà être levé. Il passa la porte et pénétra dans la boutique. Tout lui parut étrangement plus petit que dans son souvenir, même le large établi sur lequel s'amoncelaient les découpes de tissus. Un homme mince, courbé par l'âge et son métier, cousait à la lueur d'une bougie. Il leva la tête de son ouvrage, alerté par le son argentin de la clochette qui annonçait l'arrivée des acheteurs. Le visage gris, tavelé de taches de vieillesse parut chenu aux yeux de son fils. Son regard se plissa afin de reconnaître le visiteur si matinal. Il n'avait guère de visite si tôt habituellement.

- Anthony ? c'est toi ? demanda-t-il en lâchant son travail et se levant avec difficulté, dépliant sa longue carcasse. Amalia, c'est Anthony. Approche-toi, mon garçon !

Ianto fit un pas en avant, surpris par l'accueil de son père qui le regardait avec effarement. Sans que le jeune homme n'esquisse un geste, le vieil homme vint le serrer contre son cœur. Sa mère arriva bientôt de l'arrière-boutique, un torchon à la main et la taille serrée d'un tablier noir.

- Ianto ! s'exclama la petite femme en se ruant dans les bras de son fils.

Celui-ci s'attendait à cet accueil de la part de sa mère. En revanche, il était étonné par celui de son père, avec lequel il avait toujours eu des rapports tendus. L'homme le couvait du regard, le détaillant avec attention et tendresse.

- Mon dieu, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, dit enfin sa mère, en séchant ses larmes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ianto totalement perdu.

- Nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plus de deux mois, Ianto, le gronda-t-elle, gentiment. Nous avons reçu de tes lettres de Blackwood Manor puis plus rien. Alors lorsque ton père a appris que le manoir où tu vivais a brûlé, on a cru t'avoir perdu.

- Là, là, Mère... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que vous inquièteriez autant pour moi. Mon dernier séjour ici a été difficile pour tous les trois après tout.

- Mais non, mais non, même si toi et ton père n'êtes jamais d'accord sur rien, tu es toujours notre fils, dit sa mère en respirant l'odeur qui montait de lui, alors que son père hochait la tête en souriant.

Ianto ne comprenait plus rien. Dire qu'ils avaient des opinions contraires était un tendre euphémisme, ils avaient été tous les deux soulagés lorsqu'il avait retrouvé un nouvel emploi. Mais ils ne méritaient pas l'inquiétude dans laquelle il les avait laissés. Il avait été trop immergé dans la vie de son employeur, cela avait empiété sur ses relations avec sa famille, à laquelle, il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait guère eu le temps de penser.

- Pardonnez-moi, souffla Ianto, bouleversé par la tendresse de ses parents.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que jamais, dit son père en soupesant son fils du regard. Six livres de chair en plus et tu te tiens enfin droit ! Tu parais au meilleur de ta forme, garçon.

Ianto sentait les larmes couler sans honte sur son visage à cette scène touchante de retrouvailles. Son père avait toujours maintenu des relations distantes avec lui et il était étonné de le découvrir si content de le voir. La peur de l'avoir perdu avait certainement changé sa façon de le voir, à moins que cela ne soit la mention de ses gages lors de sa dernière lettre. Comment lui dire qu'il avait démissionné ? Et qu'il revenait auprès d'eux, faute de logis et de travail ?

- Père, commença Ianto, cela devenait trop difficile. Je ne pouvais plus assumer toutes les tâches qu'ils m'avaient données.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas grave, mon fils, dit sa mère en essuyant ses larmes d'un pouce nerveux, tu es riche maintenant.

- Comment ? laissa échapper Ianto d'un ton surpris.

- hé bien, oui, tu as une jolie fortune attachée à ton nom et une maison à Cardiff. C'est magnifique.

Ianto gronda intérieurement. Il avait refusé la maison que Harkness lui avait offerte mais il semblerait que celui-ci avait continué à agir comme il l'entendait, envoyant à ses parents les titres de propriété que son père sortait à présent de sa boite à trésors.

- Tiens, mon fils, c'est bien pour cela que tu venais ? Pour pouvoir les récupérer ?

- Non, je venais pour vous voir. Je ne savais pas que cela vous avait été envoyé.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu si tôt ? demanda son père en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir derrière l'établi et posant un mug de thé chaud, fort et trop sucré.

Tout ce qu'il détestait, mais dans cette tasse, il y avait le goût de l'enfance, de la maison familiale, de l'affection qu'ils se portaient à cette époque. Il eut les larmes aux yeux à l'évocation de tant de souvenirs, l'odeur des étoffes, l'odeur de son père si proche. Il lui sembla qu'une vanne au barrage qu'il imposait à ses émotions explosait sous la pression. Les écluses ouvertes, ses yeux bleus se noyèrent de larmes, alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de lourds sanglots sous le regard interloqué de ses parents.

- Hé bien, hé bien, mon fils, qu'as-tu ? Tu ne va pas bien ?

Son père l'attrapa maladroitement par l'épaule et le serra contre lui. Ianto laissa couler son chagrin qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

- Allons, allons, Ianto, dit l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais nommé ainsi, ni tenu aussi serré depuis l'enfance. Pourquoi ces larmes, tu n'es pas heureux, fier ce que tu as accompli ?

- Père, vous êtes fier de moi pour des raisons qui n'existent plus. J'ai démissionné.

- Ah, fit simplement son père.

- Je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de lui, continua le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon fils, avec la fortune que tu possède désormais, tu pourras voyager, enseigner, faire tout ce qui te plaira.

- Mais, père, vous ne comprenez pas, je ne puis utiliser cet argent, il ne m'appartient pas.

- Pourtant il est à ton nom, dit son père sans comprendre.

- mais les raisons pour lesquelles, le Lord m'a fait ce leg, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Quelles raisons ? fit Peter Jones, les sourcils froncés, tu as fait du bon travail et tu as été récompensé. Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur un homme aussi généreux.

- Père... murmura Ianto en baissant la tête, c'est pour une toute autre raison.

Son père s'écarta de lui, cherchant à comprendre. Son fils avait l'air malheureux, tout comme lors de ces années sombres qu'il avait passé à Eton. Il se renfrogna en supposant une raison identique.

- Encore ! jeta-t-il entre ses dent, ces puissants ! Ils sont toujours persuadés que les pauvres gens sont à vendre. Ton Hart nous a fait suffisamment de mal, en croyant t'attacher à lui par des cadeaux. Paix à son âme, je ne veux pas parler en mal d'un mort, mais il a eu ce qu'il méritait en se faisant tuer en duel. Harkness devrait subir le même sort. Penser à acheter mon fils ! Tu ne lui as pas cédé n'est-ce pas ?

- Père, s'exclama Ianto, il n'est pas comme Hart ! je... Je...

Comment avouer à ses parents ce qu'il pouvait éprouver ? Ils ne comprendraient jamais. Le clair carillon les tira de cette embarrassante conversation. Une femme proprement vêtue, coquette et d'une tournure agréable venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Elle se figea en découvrant Ianto Jones. Elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ianto, oh, Ianto, mon frère, tu es de retour ?

- Rhiannon, dit celui-ci en subissant la tendre embrassade.

- Tu viens nous rendre visite, oh, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu vas venir voir les enfants ? Leur oncle leur manque si fort.

- Comment va ton mari ?

- Bien, mais les temps sont durs, il a été renvoyé de son dernier emploi. Tu le connais, il n'aime pas rester sans rien faire.

La conversation roula sur les derniers évènements familiaux. Ianto était heureux de sa présence. Sa sœur était si fraîche, si pétillante qu'il sentit le désespoir desserrer son étau autour de son cœur. Sa présence débonnaire et joyeuse était bienvenue. Il avait eu désespérément besoin de changer de conversation et elle était arrivée à point nommé.

Son père était persuadé que Jack Harkness était du même acabit que Hart. Comment lui expliquer qu'il le fuyait pour une toute autre raison ? Comment lui avouer qu'il quittait cette maison où il avait cru trouver une seconde famille pour le laisser être heureux avec un autre ? Son père ne comprendrait jamais. Il paraissait si heureux de son retour et de sa bonne fortune que Ianto n'eut pas le cœur de le contrarier. Ils s'étaient si souvent querellés qu'il ne voulait pas briser cette paix fragile.

- Oh, Ianto, il faut que tu voies Michaelle, elle est si mignonne, n'est-ce pas, maman ?

Leur mère acquiesça, elle contemplait ses deux enfants avec amour et fierté. Pourtant son cœur de mère sentait que son fils était troublé par quelque chose dont il n'osait visiblement pas parler. Il était toujours aussi secret et taciturne. Il avait toujours eu ce défaut, l'incapacité d'exprimer les besoins de son cœur, les affres de ses pensées, même à elle, sa mère. Elle encouragea Rhiannon à emmener Ianto chez elle. Il s'agissait après tout de la seule personne à laquelle Ianto ne résisterait pas. Elle serait capable de confesser le Bon Dieu, s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

oOoOo

Jack s'éveilla de son inconscience. La lumière lui blessait les yeux. Il avait la bouche sèche et le corps douloureux. Il s'agita et une ombre s'interposa entre lui et les rayons malicieux du soleil. Il gémit et une main fraîche se posa sur son front brûlant. Le bord d'un verre entrechoqua ses dents. De l'eau ! Il était assoiffé, les lèvres craquelées par la fièvre. L'eau coula dans sa gorge, la bienfaisante douceur porta son corps aux nues. L'espace d'un instant, il ne put penser qu'à cette sensation intense, comme s'il était un morceau de terre desséchée arrosé par une pluie vivifiante. En vie, il se sentait en vie. Son corps se chargeait de lui rappeler, une véritable agonie. Ses muscles, sa peau, ses os tombés de la tour la plus haute n'auraient certainement pas fait aussi mal. Il se sentait malade, il ne devait pas rester une seule partie de son corps qui ne le fasse pas souffrir. Ah si ! Peut-être une parcelle de peau sur sa hanche droite. Il bougea pour s'en assurer et hurla sous le choc de la douleur. L'infime mouvement avait fait hurler la moindre de ses plaies.

Les souvenirs de sa captivité déferlèrent dans son esprit, violents, durs, couleurs de sang, terrifiants par leur acuité. Il étouffa. Nox, Suzie, Gray...tous morts. Alec, Steven, lui, sauvés. Ianto qui lui tenait la main.

Son cœur se serra inexplicablement à l'évocation du jeune homme, qui s'était montré si courageux en venant le secourir au péril de sa vie.

Ses lèvres formèrent le nom de celui qu'il aimait. Les longues heures de sa captivité lui avaient permis de l'éclairer sur ce point, occupant sa solitude lorsqu'il se faisait torturer. Il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à lui, d'imaginer ses grands yeux bleus s'éclairer sur un de ses si rares sourires, s'imaginer la douceur de sa peau qu'il désirait tant toucher, son corps qu'il rêvait de serrer dans ses bras amoureux, son cœur qu'il voulait sentir battre sous ses doigts.

Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, l'un d'eux refusa trop gonflé pour répondre à son injonction et l'autre pleura sous l'abrupte lumière qui pénétrait à flot dans sa chambre. Il leva le bras pour se protéger le visage. Il ne put bouger. Il était attaché. Il crut être revenu dans ce grenier à sel, avec Nox en tourmenteur ricanant.

Mais il reconnaissait le moelleux de son propre lit, la douceur de ses draps qui avait son odeur. Il grimaça, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, encore moins un nom.

- Jack, enfin, tu reviens parmi nous, fit une voix mélodieuse, une voix qui reconnut immédiatement, Alec, Alec était prêt de lui. Il agita la main, toujours attachée.

- Owen t'a attaché, tu étais bien trop agité pour ton bien. Attends, je vais te détacher.

Jack sentit ses doigts frais glisser le long de son poignet, il le déliait tout en caressant sa main délicatement. Jack sourit malgré ses lèvres craquelées. Alec ne changerait jamais, toujours à l'affût d'une opportunité.

- Je vais faire venir Owen, dit l'homme près de lui avant de s'éclipser.

Jack resta seul, il s'habituait à la lumière, il devait être près de midi pour que le soleil entre si volontiers dans sa chambre. Il était seul. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de compagnie. Ianto, où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il à son chevet ?

Il secoua la tête en se disant que Ianto devait très nécessairement s'occuper de Steven. C'était son travail après tout et Jack savait combien il prenait son travail à cœur. Peut-être qu'Owen allait l'emmener jusqu'à lui. Une fois au courant de son retour à la vie, il allait se montrer. Jack remit ses cheveux en place, du mieux qu'il le put. Malgré les noeuds, il voulait faire bonne figure lorsque le jeune homme se montrerait enfin. Il se caressa le visage, y découvrant une barbe de plusieurs jours, d'une telle longueur, qu'il en resta effaré.

Il observa son bras, certaines plaies étaient encore fraîches, mais les autres semblaient en bonne voie de guérison, couvertes d'une croûte brunâtre.

Owen arriva à ce moment-là et Jack fut déçu de trouver Alec dans les pas de son médecin. Il cherchait Ianto du regard. L'absence du jeune homme le faisait souffrir, plus peut-être que son corps martyrisé. L'amère déception l'empêcha de suivre le discours d'Owen qui parlait de maladie, de longue inconscience, de fièvre et d'amnésie. Jack fronça le seul sourcil qui ne le faisait pas souffrir, tentant d'interpréter les paroles mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop épuisé pour comprendre. Il s'attacha davantage à décrypter l'expression d'Owen. La bouche pincée, les yeux noirs et rapprochés, il ne disait pas ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Alec derrière lui paraissait plus calme, mais soucieux lui aussi. Que lui cachaient-ils alors ? Il tenta de parler mais il ne put émettre qu'un grognement indistinct. La fatigue lui plombait les yeux et la langue. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre les déplacements d'Owen dans sa chambre. Son attention ne pouvait se focaliser plus longtemps. Malgré les efforts dont il faisait preuve, son corps ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'appel d'un sommeil réparateur. Cela lui était nécessaire. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut une fois encore de s'étonner de l'absence de Ianto à son chevet.

oOoOo

Ianto suivit sa sœur dans la rue remplie de la faune travailleuse qui animait le quartier. Les étals étaient ouverts et il entendit onze heures sonner. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps avait passé si vite dans la boutique en parlant avec sa famille. A cette heure d'affluence, il s'apercevait que le quartier de Canary Wharf avait changé, plus gai, plus bigarré, plus divers alors qu'il regardait passer un Parsi couvert d'un turban rouge. Il le suivit d'un regard étonné sous l'œil amusé de Rhiannon.

- Oui, le quartier a bien changé. C'est devenu le quartier des étrangers maintenant, dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, tous les jours, j'ai l'impression que de nouveaux pays nous envoient leurs malheureux.

- L'empire est grand et Londres en est son œil. Ils ont de l'espoir, c'est normal que cela attire les visiteurs. Mais ils ne trouveront pas toujours ce qu'ils veulent.

- En parlant de pays étrangers, Père m'a appris que tu avais maintenant une maison à Cardiff. C'est de là-bas que nous venons, tu l'as visitée ?

- non, et Père ne devrait pas en parler.

- Allons, si ton Lord t'a offert cette maison, c'est sûrement pour s'en servir, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, dis-moi, il y a plus entre vous deux que ce que tu veux bien en dire.

Ianto ne répondit pas mais la teinte cramoisie que prirent ses oreilles s'en chargea pour lui.

- Oh, mon Ianto !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout, dit-elle amusée, c'est simplement que Johnny t'a aperçu à l'opéra, il travaillait comme aide-cocher et il m'a dit que ton Lord était tout à fait affriolant, un vrai dandy et que tu lui étais très proche.

- Rhiannon, gémit Ianto, ne pouvons-nous pas en parler ailleurs, ou ne pas en parler du tout ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et poussa la porte d'un pub.

- Entrons ici, à cette heure, il n'y a personne.

Le Sixth Candle était un petit établissement typiquement londonien avec ses tonneaux de bière, mis en perce sur le bar et sa sciure sur le sol. Rhiannon prit deux bières au comptoir au bois verni par l'alcool et les coudes qui le ciraient quotidiennement. Puis elle entraîna son frère dans un box à l'écart pour continuer cette conversation qu'elle trouvait bigrement intéressante.

- Alors comment se passe ta merveilleuse vie à Blackwood Manor ?

- c'est épuisant, exaltant mais...

- Tu as pris un congé pour venir nous voir ?

- Non, un congé définitif, dit Ianto en baissant la tête vers sa bière, se plongeant dans la couleur miel de la boisson, suivant les bulles fines qui remontaient le long du verre.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas encore été licencié ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Non, je suis parti, j'ai démissionné, dit-il sombrement.

- Mais pourquoi cette tête alors ? Tu devrais être soulagé à moins que tu n'y aies été obligé. Explique-moi.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra. Le jeune homme esquiva son regard curieux et plein de compréhension. Il se sentait incapable de répondre à sa demande.

- Allons Ianto, c'est moi, Rhiannon, ta grande sœur. Tu sais que je peux tout entendre. Johnny m'a dit que vous étiez très proches l'un de l'autre, plus que des amis. C'est vrai ?

Ianto hocha la tête. L'évocation de cette soirée lui était pénible.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu démissionné ? Parce qu'il voulait plus ? Parce qu'il voulait te mettre dans son lit? Tu es trop joli garçon, ça t'a toujours attiré des ennuis.

- Non, dit faiblement Ianto, non, c'est plus compliqué que cela.

- Alors, explique-moi !

Le silence tomba entre eux si épais qu'un ange pourrait s'y engluer. Rhiannon prit une gorgée de bière et scruta son regard troublé.

- Ianto, tu voulais l'embrasser, le tenir serré contre toi ?

Il rougit et répondit enfin après un rapide tour d'horizon vérifiant que personne ne les observait.

- Oui.

- Alors, tu l'as fait ?

Elle frétilla du nez comme pour suggérer un acte qui l'émoustillait. Il se plaignit qu'avoir une sœur aussi curieuse, aussi déterminée à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait. Il savait qu'elle aimait les histoires croustillantes, et particulièrement en ce qui le concernait. Mais elle était sans doute la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait dire la vérité sans fard et sans honte. Elle, si fine mouche, comprendrait ce qu'il éprouvait. Elle faisait toujours preuve de bon sens et d'une écoute exceptionnelle.

- Non, souffla-t-il finalement, en réponse. Je ne puis, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé au collège.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé dans ces murs, une chose qui l'avait profondément affectée. De l'enfant doux, rieur et plein de vie, il était devenu cet homme taciturne, morose, incapable de sourire spontanément. Cela l'avait détruit, puis il avait semblé aller mieux. Depuis qu'il travaillait à Blackwood Manor, le ton de ses lettres était devenu plus léger, moins triste, comme s'il expérimentait un nouveau style de vie, comme s'il était amoureux.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Oui mais... je ne puis.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, tu le désire ? Tu aimes les hommes ? l'interrogea-t-elle rapidement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, pas les hommes, juste lui !

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, je pense que j'avais compris. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu quittes ton emploi près de lui.

- Parce que je ne suis pas digne de lui et qu'il en aime un autre.

- Hum ! elle est bien simple, ton histoire si compliquée ! Si tu l'aimes tant, tu devrais te battre pour lui, pour ce que tu ressens et ne pas laisser tomber aussi facilement !

Ianto sourit, elle était d'une nature si vindicative !

- Il m'a oublié, dit-il, et il en aime un autre, plus proche de lui, ils sont de la même nature passionnés, amoureux. Je ne veux pas être entre eux.

- Sûrement qu'ils apprécieraient, dit-elle légèrement.

Ianto releva la tête et lui dédia un de ses trop rares sourires.

- Ben quoi, tu apprendrais sûrement des choses, dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Ianto éclata de rire, cela ne l'étonnait guère de la part de sa sœur à la langue vive et acérée. Nul doute qu'elle plairait à Jack ! Jack... Ne pas penser à Jack, s'interdit-il. Il s'assombrit et plongea dans son bock de bière, au grand dam de sa sœur.

- Mon Ianto, dit-elle affectueusement en lui caressant la joue. Veux-tu que je parle à ton Lord ? Tu verras avec moi, il comprendrait tout de suite ce qu'il perd !

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en dardant la flamme bleue de ses yeux.

- Alors change-toi les idées, fais ton grand voyage. Pars en Europe, visite le monde. Oh, j'ai une idée, tu devrais aller visiter ta nouvelle demeure.

Ianto secoua la tête.

- Il n'en est pas question, se buta le Gallois.

- Est-ce la sienne ? demanda-t-elle finement, je veux dire, s'y est-il installé ?

- Non, c'est seulement une des nombreuses propriétés qu'il possède.

- Il est si riche que cela ? Sans doute pour t'avoir accordé une rente.

- Peut-être, dit-il maussade.

- Il t'a offert une liberté dont tu ne souhaites pas user. Tu es bien sot, mon frère !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu l'aimes, mais son cœur est ailleurs. Tu ne veux pas lui être redevable. Mais as-tu bien le choix ? Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas rester chez les parents. Au bout d'une semaine, Père et toi allez vous manger le nez à nouveau. Et chez moi ? Tu connais Johnny, il t'aime bien mais...

- Hé l'inverti ! hurla une voix joyeuse dans le dos de Ianto qui se figea.

Il jeta un regard désabusé et écœuré sur sa sœur qui sourit doucement en haussant les épaules.

- Il considère que je suis un homosexuel, merci, murmura-t-il

- Ce n'est pas lui qui est amoureux d'un homme, dit-elle sur le même mode, regarde-moi.

- Alors mon petit, il parait que tu aimes quand c'est viril ?

- Bonjour Johnny, dit Ianto à l'homme grand et hâbleur qui s'approchait de leur box, effectivement, je ne pourrai pas rester chez vous, dit-il à sa sœur, mezza-voce.

- alors, réponds ! C'est vrai que tu aimes quand c'est viril ? demanda Johnny en s'asseyant avec sa chope de bière sans faire plus de façon.

Rhiannon le gronda du regard mais elle fondait pour lui depuis toujours, lui passant toutes ses volontés, même quand il s'en prenait à son cher frère.

- Autant que toi, répondit Ianto du tac au tac, tu fais encore du rugby ? C'est idéal pour te rapprocher des messieurs, non ?

- Ah, ah, rit Johnny, mon Ianto, tu m'as manqué... Passe voir les gamins, tu verras comme ils ont grandi. La petite Micha est belle comme sa maman et David, fort comme son papa. Et lui aussi, il préfère déjà les filles.

- ça suffit Johnny, dit Rhiannon, ne sois pas désagréable avec mon frère.

- Pff, toujours à le défendre. C'est de ta faute s'il est comme ça, toujours craintif et timoré.

- Johnny ! Ianto ! s'écria Rhiannon alors que son frère sautait au cou de son beau-frère et lui maintenait le col d'une main de fer, l'adossant au pilier du bar qui en avait vu bien d'autres.

- Johnny, murmura-t-il à son oreille, c'est parce que ma sœur est heureuse avec toi que je n'ai jamais relevé, mais si tu me cherches encore, tu pourrais bien me trouver et, crois-moi, je ne me retiendrai pas, même pour l'amour de ma sœur !

- Ianto, lâche-le.

Les yeux flamboyants du jeune homme semblèrent calmer les velléités de se moquer de Johnny, qui se rassit en tremblant légèrement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- Eh bien, Ianto, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te montrer aussi vindicatif, dit Rhiannon en posant une main sur les siennes qui se crispaient de rage contenue.

- C'est ton lord qui t'a donné des couilles ? Bah c'est sans doute les siennes, fit Johnny qui s'était aperçu que leur petite altercation avait eu des témoins et qui voulait ébaudir l'auditoire.

Sa femme n'eut pas le temps de retenir son frère, qu'ils roulaient déjà tous les deux dans la sciure imbibée de bière. Les coups de poing plurent contre des poitrines et des crânes, un nez explosa, concluant la brève bagarre.

L'aubergiste intervint en leur demandant de se calmer. Les deux hommes lui assurèrent que c'était fini. Il retourna derrière son bar en les surveillant du regard.

- Tu m'as cassé le nez, jura Johnny.

- Mais non, dit Ianto en l'aidant à se relever, j'ai fait valoir mes arguments.

- Mouais, tu as pris du muscle dans ton manoir... tu es en vacances ?

- Non, il a démissionné, dit Rhiannon, en les faisant asseoir.

- Ben pourquoi, t'avais l'air de t'entendre avec ton Lord...

Ianto ne répondit pas, ses doigts serrèrent son verre jusqu'à blanchir. Expliquer à sa sœur ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments pour Harkness était une chose, devoir en parler avec ce beau-frère un peu court en cervelle en était une autre. Il fut surpris par sa réaction.

- Je comprends mieux ta hargne, tout à coup, dit Johnny, mais tu devrais t'en servir pour le récupérer. Enfin vos histoires de fesses, moi, je m'en contrefous.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de fesses, dit Ianto d'un air déprimé, ce serait plus simple. Non, il en aime un autre et je suis transparent.

- ça m'étonne tout de même, la manière dont il te regardait quand je vous ai vu, c'est ça qui m'a fait penser que vous étiez ensemble.

- non, on ne l'a jamais été et on ne le sera jamais.

Ianto était sidéré d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Johnny. Il l'avait peut-être mal jugé au final.

- Mon gars, tu devrais réfléchir... vous étiez un joli couple. Même si franchement, qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver à un homme que ne peut t'offrir une femme ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

- ça, je ne peux pas te répondre. C'est un ensemble. J'en reviens pas que je sois en train de te parler de ça?

- C'est montrer à tel point que ta vie amoureuse est un désastre !

- ça, je le savais déjà, maugréa Ianto, aimer un homme comme Jack Harkness, c'est aimer une inaccessible étoile. Cela brille mais ne réchauffe pas.

- Tu devrais peut-être te rapprocher au lieu de t'éloigner, dit Rhiannon, on dit que les étoiles sont des soleils très très loin.

- Sans doute, mais je ne peux les voir ensemble, cela me ...

- brise le cœur, poursuivit Johnny, et du coup, tu me brises le nez et les noisettes. Fais ce que tu veux ! Va le retrouver ou bien éloigne-toi, mais ne reste pas sans rien faire ! C'est la pire des choses !

- Je le sais, fit Ianto en baissant la tête, une amie m'a dit la même chose, elle a passé des années à attendre que revienne l'homme qu'elle aime et jamais il ne s'est montré. Elle vieillit et bientôt elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra plus.

- C'est la chose la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendue, dit Rhiannon, que vas-tu faire ? Voyager ?

- Cela me permettrait de me changer les idées. J'ai toujours voulu voyager bien que je n'aime guère prendre la mer, je m'en suis aperçu en traversant la baie de Cardiff. Mais cela ne pourra durer toute la vie. Je crois que je pourrais monter une école.

- Tu as suffisamment d'argent pour cela et une maison en plus pour toi tout seul. C'est une chance, nous, nous partageons celle de la mère de Johnny, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

- Mamie est très gentille, s'offusqua Johnny.

- Mais oui, mon chéri, répondit sa femme en niant de la tête.

Ianto sourit faiblement. Ils continuèrent à parler de choses plus légères avant d'aller rejoindre les enfants que gardait Mamie.

Michaelle et David sautèrent au cou de leur oncle qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis presque six mois. La petite babillait et lui montra la poupée qu'il lui avait envoyée.

- Elle a des cheveux doux comme maman...

- oui ma chérie, dit Ianto en lui caressant la tête, mais j'espère qu'elle n'en a pas le caractère.

- Non, elle parle pas, c'est une poupée.

Ianto sourit, elle lui avait manqué, cette petite. Cela lui fit penser à Steven. Il lui manquerait lui aussi, il avait démissionné sur un coup de tête sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa vie maintenant. Mais Steven, il n'avait pas pensé à lui, l'enfant allait certainement être perturbé par son absence. Il espéra que Miss Toshiko puisse lui trouver un remplaçant qui sache s'y prendre avec les jeunes enfants. Il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il allait manquer désormais. Les efforts d'Ewen et Helena, l'apprentissage de la lecture pour Steven, son entrée au collège, tant de choses qui lui remirent le cœur en berne.

- Pourquoi tu es triste, Oncle Ianto ? demanda Micha en l'accompagnant vers le seul fauteuil de la petite pièce.

- Parce que ton oncle vient de s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquerait des amis.

- J'en ai plein des amis, je peux t'en donner si tu veux, dit David.

- Les amis, cela ne se donne pas, cela se garde, se cultive et malheureusement, on souffre quand on en est éloigné.

- ça se cultive comme les carottes ?

- Oui, mon lapin, comme les carottes, tu t'en occupes et tu fais en sorte que ça s'épanouisse, que ça grandisse.

- Alors c'est facile d'être ami, dit la petite fille en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son oncle, j'aime bien faire pousser les légumes. Tu aimes ça aussi, Oncle Ianto ?

- Oui, ma chérie, dit Ianto en posant son menton dans les cheveux doux de la petite Micha.

- Mais ça doit faire mal quand on les arrache, dit David en pleine pensée philosophique.

Son oncle rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Oui, David cela fait mal quand on en est arraché. Mais parfois il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Si tu es triste, il faut que papa chante, maman rigole toujours quand papa chante.

- Il faut dire que les chansons qu'il connaît sont plus stupides les unes que les autres, dit Rhiannon en pleine préparation du déjeuner.

- Tais-toi femme et écoute !

Johnny avait un joli brin de voix et peu à peu Ianto, épuisé, glissa dans le sommeil, réchauffé par cette ambiance familiale si douce. Les enfants ne le réveillèrent pas en le quittant et Rhiannon lui couvrit le corps d'une couverture.

- Mon pauvre Ianto, tu as encore vécu des choses pas faciles, mais un jour, tu seras heureux. Je te le promets...

Ianto gémit dans son sommeil, elle n'entendit qu'un seul mot qui lui fit hocher la tête d'un air concerné. Son frère était encore une fois aux prises avec un destin douloureux.

* * *

A suivre...


	32. La croisée des chemins

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

- Maj suite aux dernières corrections d'Aviva-

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Chapitre quatre : La croisée des chemins.**

**

* * *

**

Le jour suivant, Jack put enfin se lever pour faire quelques pas en s'appuyant sur l'épaule amicale d'Owen. Alec se reposait ce jour-là. Il était lui-même blessé et il semblait à Jack qu'Owen ne voulait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps debout ou dans sa chambre. Son ami était toujours aussi séducteur, certes, mais Jack avait d'autres amours en tête. Il attendait avec impatience que celui-ci montrât son visage. En attendant, il devait se contenter de son médecin particulier et de sa tête inquiète de le voir encore si faible.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, c'est mieux, lui dit son ami en l'aidant à se relever.

- J'ai été malade combien de temps ? demanda Jack, d'un air blasé.

- Trois jours, cela fait trois jours que tu divagues ! dit Owen. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu réagirais ainsi à mon remède.

- Remède ? demanda Jack, Tu as testé une de tes mixtures sur moi ?

Il se renfrogna alors qu'il sondait sa mémoire. Il ne se rappelait rien de concret, à part la fièvre. Il avait rêvé, tant rêvé, une vie entière dans le monde onirique, toujours menteur et évanescent.

- Mixture, peut-être mais elle a eu le mérite de faire tomber enfin la fièvre. Tu es dans un sale état, laissa échapper Owen, tu as été salement amoché.

- Si mauvais que cela ? demanda Jack, cela va-t-il marquer mon altière beauté ?

- Tu retrouveras ta beauté naturelle, Apollon à la petite semaine, jeta Owen, ton visage n'a pas été trop touché, le reste du corps en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

- J'ai mal partout.

- Tu as été battu, dit Owen comme une évidence.

- ça je m'en souviens, dit Jack en levant une main pour toucher son visage gonflé, un œil poché aux contours sensibles, une écorchure le long du front et des plaies le long du corps.

- Et fouetté aussi, ajouta Owen.

- ça aussi, je suis au courant, fit Jack en laissant ses doigts courir sans pudeur sur son torse plat, criblés de coupures plus ou moins profondes qu'Owen avait bandé.

- Allez, il faut que tu marches quelques pas. Je veux vérifier si tu as récupéré totalement de ta crise. Tu peux dire que tu nous as fait peur. D'ailleurs, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

- 1897, nous sommes en juin. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Tu as eu une profonde amnésie, je voulais m'assurer que c'était fini, fit Owen, en soupirant de soulagement, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Jack lui parla de son enlèvement, de sa captivité en compagnie d'Alec, de la mort de Suzie et de Gray, apprenant par là à son ami qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Il expliqua sa libération, le choix crucial que lui avait offert Nox et comment il avait cru voir mourir Ianto. Il sourit rêveusement à l'évocation de son sauvetage.

Il n'avait toujours pas vu son secrétaire mais il supposa qu'il était venu pendant une de ses nombreuses périodes de sommeil. Mais il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il osa s'en ouvrir à Owen qui prit un air chagrin.

- Jack, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ? demanda Jack flageolant sur ses jambes.

Il voyait dans le regard sombre d'Owen, une douleur qui lui fit peur.

- hé bien, Ianto a démissionné et il a quitté la maison.

Jack chancela sous l'aveu brutal. Owen n'était pas la meilleure personne pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Il allait toujours droit au but sans prendre de précautions oratoires qu'il jugeait inutiles. C'était sa nature qui parfois pouvait faire dire de lui qu'il était un homme insensible. Mais il était loin d'être aussi peu sensible que cela. Il savait que la douleur n'était pas moins grande parce qu'on avait fait attention à ses propos. Il préférait la vérité brute à bien des douceurs hypocrites.

Jack se rattrapa à la commode de sa chambre, Owen lui tira une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

- Je pensais que tu te souviendrais au moins de cela, fit Owen, comme ta mémoire est revenue. La nuit même après ta libération, il démissionnait et laissait une lettre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu ou d'essayer de changer sa décision. Il est parti comme un voleur. Tu as eu une sorte de crise en apprenant son départ, tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Ianto ? murmura Jack d'un ton accablé, tandis que le sang se retirait de son visage pour venir à son cœur éclaté.

- Jack, il a disparu. Adam est à sa recherche en ville. Mais nous ne savons pas où il se cache.

- Il a laissé une lettre ? demanda Jack, posant une main fébrile sur son front.

- Oui, je l'ai récupérée, tu veux la voir ?

Le regard blessé de Jack lui fit comprendre la futilité de sa question. Bien sûr qu'il voulait la lire !

Owen tira du secrétaire une enveloppe décachetée, roussie par les flammes. Jack l'ouvrit fébrilement et la parcourut rapidement. Son cœur s'arrêta en reconnaissant les délicats jambages de Ianto et ses tournures de phrases méticuleusement pesées.

- Nous pouvons nous considérer quitte l'un envers l'autre. Je vous resterai éternellement reconnaissant, lut-il à voix haute.

La signature était illisible comme si une larme avait brouillé l'encre. Il renifla la lettre qui sentait le feu et le papier à la recherche de l'odeur de son ami. Il ne restait rien de son secrétaire. Owen baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

- Il t'a surpris avec Alec dans ta chambre. Vous vous embrassiez et tu lui as dit ...

- Que lui ai-je dit bon sang !

- Qui il était et pourquoi il semblait aussi choqué de voir deux hommes s'aimer ! Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

Jack passa la main sur ses yeux, il se sentait faible, la nausée l'écrasa et l'évanouissement le saisit. Il sombra dans les bras d'Owen bouleversé. Toutes ces émotions avaient eu raison de lui. L'oubli des limbes était doux et plus réconfortant que l'accablement qui lui serrait le coeur.

oOoOo

La maison de Durham Street était bien morose malgré le temps éclatant qui promettait un été exceptionnel. Juillet battait son plein et la chaleur rendait la ville insupportable. Rhys ne cessait de gémir après les vertes vallées du Pays de Galles qui lui manquaient autant que son épouse. Owen n'était pas en reste, ne supportant plus de jouer les gardes-malades sans sa fiancée. Il lui avait écrit pour lui demander de le rejoindre, à cause de l'état de santé de son tuteur. Alec résidait encore à Durham Street. Owen, malgré son hostilité ouverte, ne pouvait le renvoyer, blessé comme il l'était. Cela ne serait pas compatible avec ses principes moraux. Il l'avait autorisé à continuer d'occuper la chambre. Mais il voyait d'un très mauvais œil que l'ancien amant s'attardât au chevet de Jack Harkness. Cela ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il le voyait à son visage qui se crispait lorsque ses yeux se portaient sur son visage.

Pourtant, Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'approcher. Jack était dans un état pitoyable et ce n'était pas son genre de l'abandonner à ce triste sort. Il n'était pas un imbécile, il voyait bien dans quel état cela mettait Jack de le voir. Il lisait dans son regard désespéré une solitude sans nom, victime d'une perte qui ne saurait guérir qu'avec le temps. Owen pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Alec s'arrogeait le droit de tenir compagnie à Jack, tant que celui-ci ne lui disait pas de partir.

L'ancien colonel entra dans la chambre de Jack. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Jack avait été libéré et depuis qu'Owen lui avait appris le départ de Ianto, il n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Il soupira. Jack fixait le plafond d'un air vague. Aucun muscle ne bougeait sur son visage hiératique et fermé sur ses émotions. Il ne parlait qu'à peine, il ne souriait plus. Cette dernière crise avait balayé tout ce qui faisait de lui Jack Harkness. Il se contentait de respirer, de regarder le plafond comme aujourd'hui.

Une bien triste vie, se dit Alec en posant le repas qu'il avait apporté à Jack sur une console.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi il faisait cela. Jack ne s'alimentait plus ou seulement quelques morceaux du bout des dents. Seule sa vie résidait dans ses yeux, brillants dès qu'il entendait le nom de Ianto Jones, suivie par une amère déception et une détresse sans nom.

Owen fit vite passer la consigne de ne plus parler de l'absent. Prononcer son nom était de toute évidence bien trop douloureux pour Jack. Il était l'instigateur de son propre malheur. Il avait de lui-même mis un terme à cette relation qui n'existait que dans son imagination. Ianto l'avait abandonné et son cœur s'était littéralement brisé.

Alec soupira en le voyant détourner le regard de lui. Jack ne pouvait supporter sa vue comme Owen le lui serinait depuis quinze jours. Il savait que leurs convalescences allaient être difficiles s'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait la tête du lit et s'empara du livre qui attendait d'être ouvert, "le conte des deux cités". Il commença à le lire pour occuper ce long silence qui les séparait.

- Arrête, croassa soudain la voix de Jack.

- Je commence à peine, rétorqua Alec, en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'est son livre, je ne veux pas qu'on y touche.

- La vie d'un livre est d'être lu, non pas d'être contemplé, répondit Alec en se tournant vers lui lentement.

Un duel entre vert et bleu sombre s'engagea. Jack luttait contre une douleur qui le poussait à une haine qu'Alec ne méritait pas. C'était sa propre faute si son secrétaire avait fui. Il le savait et cela le rongeait.

- Repose ce livre.

Alec reposa l'ouvrage en soupirant de dépit. Les premiers mots que Jack prononçait en deux jours étaient des ordres et d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun délai.

Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau dans le vague. Que pouvait-il bien regarder pour être aussi concentré ? Une vision, une illusion qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Jack était bizarre, étranger à lui-même, depuis cette crise qui l'avait laissé aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Le silence retomba entre eux, lourd, visqueux de paroles non dites, d'actes non exécutés, de mémoires mortes.

Alec sortit de cette chambre où sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulever la désespérance et la solitude de Jack. Il ne pouvait pas le tirer de cette langueur où il se plongeait peu à peu.

Owen s'apercevait de cette nouvelle évolution de son état et s'en inquiétait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une dépression aussi profonde. Jack s'enlisait dans un marécage d'émotions. Il s'avoua impuissant à s'occuper de cette maladie. Il fit appel à Harlow un aliéniste de renom qui avait travaillé avec le jeune Charcot. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur l'hystérie de manière prodigieuse et commençaient à traiter des cas de mélancolie, ce dont souffrait visiblement Jack.

L'aliéniste avait ausculté Jack afin d'écarter les raisons physiques qui aurait pu causer son état. Malgré les tortures qu'il avait subies et qui avait consterné le médecin, il augura que tout provenait du cerveau.

- Une forte fièvre, combinée à de fortes émotions a certainement provoqué son état actuel, dit-il à Owen qui le raccompagnait au-dehors après sa visite. Il faudrait qu'il vienne à mon Institut. Je pourrai utiliser une technique qui a fait ses preuves, les chocs électriques.

Owen soupesa du regard l'homme qui proposait d'électrocuter son ami.

- Jack n'ira nul part, tant que je serai responsable de lui, dit le médecin en fronçant des sourcils,

- Malgré les progrès que cela apporterait ? vous m'étonnez docteur Harper.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un nouveau scandale éclabousse le nom de Harkness. Sa position est bien faible depuis qu'il est malade.

- Je comprends, fit Harlow en voyant l'occasion d'avoir un nouveau malade lui échapper. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez besoin. Faites-lui prendre le traitement que je vous ai recommandé. Cela l'aidera sûrement. Mais je n'ai guère d'illusion quant à une amélioration de son état. Les différents chocs reçus ont été bien profonds et lui font perdre peu à peu la raison. Il sombre dans ce qu'on appelle la neurasthénie.

- Je comprends, murmura Owen d'un air sombre.

Il referma la porte qui sonna comme celle d'un caveau.

oOoOo

Ianto avait décidé de ne passer que quelques jours à Canary Wharf, occupant son temps entre le logis de ses parents et celui de sa sœur. Mais sa visite s'éternisa légèrement à mesure que montait en lui la nécessité de prendre une décision. Les jours passaient, le mois de juillet s'écoulait et il lui semblait naviguer à vue. Il devait partir et en même temps se sentait incapable de le faire. Ici à Londres, il était encore près de lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, que ce soit pour Cardiff pour occuper la maison qui lui appartenait ou bien partir pour l'Europe et visiter ses merveilles. Incapable de se décider, il restait alors à profiter de sa famille, de ses neveux qu'il n'avait pas vu changer, leur esprit s'épanouir.

Il rendit quelques visites à Adam qui lui parla du Lord sans qu'il le lui demandât. Owen s'inquiétait pour lui, Toshiko qui l'avait rejoint à Londres également. Ils avaient demandé à Adam de lui demander des nouvelles, de revenir. Chaque jour, il repoussait le moment où il leur enverrait une lettre pour leur expliquer la situation, s'il pouvait leur expliquer. Adam ne put lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il n'osait demander des nouvelles de Jack, même si l'envie de le voir le rongeait jour après jour. Il traînait sa peine à travers les rues désertées par ce long mois d'août qui s'éternisait sur la ville.

Lorsque les premières feuilles de tilleul tombèrent, il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au parc de Durham Street. L'odeur de l'automne planait autour du parc. Il reconnut l'odeur du tilleul et son goût sucré qu'il laissait en bouche. Le jasmin qui fleurissait ajoutait une note subtile à ce parfum délicat. Le soleil dominait le parc et la maison dans une de ses dernières belles journées. Il regarda à travers les haies encore fournies, les grilles étaient closes et la maison paraissait calme, comme écrasée de chaleur.

Il avait vécu ces dernières semaines comme un songe éveillé, se coupant volontairement de ses émotions, mais revoir cette maison même vidée par ses habitants lui asséchait la gorge. Tout remontait à la surface, les sentiments, les émotions avec plus d'acuité qu'un rêve. Il avait choisi de partir, vivre auprès de sa famille, ni trop loin, ni trop proche de Jack comme si un lien invisible le retenait ici à Londres. Il se retint de passer les grilles pour le voir. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un espion à regarder ainsi si les personnes qu'il aimait apparaissaient dans ce parc grillé de soleil.

Une grande silhouette se découpa dans l'entrée et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses poches, son sang rugissait dans ses oreilles. Il était incapable de faire un geste.

- Jack, se murmura-t-il avant de se rendre compte de sa méprise.

A cette distance, il avait confondu les deux hommes, mais celui-ci qui se trouvait sur le perron était Alec McNeil. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main. Il avait envie de pleurer comme un gosse, saisi par la déception. La honte de s'être ainsi emballé le ravagea. Il s'enfuit précipitamment. Le son de ses pas résonnant dans la rue tranquille fit relever la tête de l'homme qui prenait l'air. Il ne vit qu'une ombre et pensa à un badaud. Alec esquissa un mince sourire et s'étira sans penser à son bras qui était en bonne voie de guérison. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara pour ce qu'il avait à annoncer à Owen Harper.

oOoOo

L'atmosphère de la maison était lourde en cet été étouffant où les habitants les plus riches quittaient Londres, ses rues grillés de soleil et la Tamise puante. Ceux qui était contraints d'y rester ne souhaitait qu'une chose que la pluie tombe enfin, que l'eau rince les rues et chasse les odeurs pestilentielles qui montait de la Tamise asséchée.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que Jack et Alec avaient été délivrés. La convalescence de ce dernier s'était déroulée sans complication. Il pouvait se servir de son bras désormais et il faisait à présent de longues promenades dans Londres pour respirer un air moins accablant. Il se sentait indésirable dans les murs de cette maison.

Il avait fait des démarches auprès de ses frères, surpris d'apprendre qu'il était encore en vie. Saxon avait caché son retour et lui avait fait croire que sa famille ne souhaitait pas le voir. Au contraire, celle-ci lui ouvrait les bras et le priait de reprendre sa place parmi elle. Il demanda à Owen un entretien avant de partir, entretien qu'Owen accepta avec réluctance.

- Je tenais simplement à vous remercier, commença Alec, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vais retourner dans ma famille. Et je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir si bien soigné malgré votre répugnance.

- vous ne me répugnez pas, Alec, fit Owen en évitant son regard, mais...

- Mais, vous me reprochez l'état de Jack.

Owen leva une main pour l'interrompre. Mais Alec continua, refusant l'interruption.

- Vous avez raison en un sens.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout, dit finement Owen, c'est la conjonction de divers événement qui l'a conduit à être dans cet état.

- Il va de plus en plus mal, je le sens, dit Alec, il ne supporte même plus que j'entre dans sa chambre.

- Ce n'est pas seulement dirigé contre vous, vous savez. Chaque jour, c'est une lutte pour le sortir de son lit, pour le faire manger un peu. La seule chose qu'il accepte, c'est son traitement. Cela doit lui faire du bien quelque part.

- Jack vit dans un rêve et ses drogues sont certainement ce qui le maintient dans ce rêve. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité.

- A chaque fois qu'il retrouve le monde réel, dit Owen d'un ton accablé, il souffre, ses blessures sont guéries, mais son cœur, c'est une autre histoire. C'est plus grave que la dernière fois.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive ? demanda Alec surpris.

- Non, il était dans un état mélancolique semblable lorsque vous vous êtes séparés. L'annonce de votre mort l'a détruit. Il s'est alors retranché du monde, caressant votre souvenir pour continuer à vivre. Il a souffert d'absences, le cœur dévoré de chagrin. Pour Harlow, il s'agit d'une dépression profonde, il s'enfonce dans son propre monde, incapable de choisir ce qu'il veut réellement, ressassant des idées sombres et mélancoliques.

- non...

- Il a survécu. Il s'est remis petit à petit. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est plus profond. Il n'a pas supporté être rejeté par Ianto. Je ne sais plus quoi faire désormais. Nous devrions retourner à Blackwood. Il a besoin d'un environnement plus calme, cela lui sera certainement profitable. Mais il refuse de partir. Je pense qu'il attend encore Ianto.

- Je croyais que le manoir avait brûlé ?

- Oui, mais j'ai une maison du coté d'Abergavenny. Il logera chez moi, après tout, je lui dois bien cela. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Et votre mariage ? demanda Alec en fronçant des sourcils,

- Nous l'avons reporté. Nous projetons de nous unir en petit comité en octobre. Cela nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour tout organiser. Jack sera peut-être mieux à ce moment-là. Pour Toshiko, je l'espère. D'ailleurs, vous êtes invité si vous le désirez.

- Je ne pense pas que ma présence sera si prisée.

- Malgré tout, vous êtes son ami. Une fois qu'il sera sorti de cette dépression, je suis sûr qu'il s'en rendra compte. Mais je ne vous cache pas que cela sera difficile et long.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pourriez-vous me tenir au courant de sa santé ?

- Evidemment, dit Owen en haussant les épaules. Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?

- Ma famille m'attend, Saxon m'a fait croire qu'il leur avait parlé mais jamais ils n'ont su que j'étais de retour. C'est bien dans sa nature. Mais ils sont ravis de me savoir en vie. Je pense pouvoir m'installer chez mon frère le temps de retrouver un emploi.

- Vous savez, je peux vous aider, si vous avez besoin de références.

- Merci, je vais tenter de reprendre ma vie en main, sans doute voyager. Ma famille est riche et travailler ne sera qu'un moyen de m'occuper. Puis-je le voir ? Je souhaiterais lui dire au revoir.

- Si cela ne l'agite pas trop, allez-y, dit Owen, en ouvrant les mains.

Alec rassembla son courage. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, Jack l'avait chassé par son silence lourd et désapprobateur. Il ouvrit la porte, la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il voyait seulement la forme allongée de Jack dans son lit. Un infime mouvement lui apprit que Jack était éveillé. Il s'approcha de la tête du lit. Il vit que Jack lui tournait le dos, tendu comme un arc.

- Jack, prononça-t-il, il vit son dos se détendre légèrement, il le savait, il n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. Je suis venu te dire adieu. Je quitte Durham Street pour retrouver ma famille. Mais je me demandais...

- Adieu, fit Jack laconique.

Le son de sa voix si triste et si faible était si différent de celle du Jack qu'il avait aimé qu'il sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour ce pauvre Lord.

- Jack, tu dois vivre, je sais que cela t'est pénible. Mais même si tu te sens mal, tu peux toujours me parler.

- non !

- Jack, murmura Alec. Tu me laisses partir sans même un baiser d'adieu.

Jack ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Pourquoi donc faisait-il cela ? Il se tourna vers lui. Son visage hâve, couvert de barbe, aux yeux brûlants frappa Alec sous le choc.

- Adieu, Alec, articula-t-il soigneusement.

- Jack, je suis tellement désolé, c'est ma faute, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour me racheter. Adieu Jack.

- Adieu.

Ils échangèrent un regard dans lequel Alec avouait tout son regret plus aisément que des mots creux. La détresse qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles pâlies lui serra le cœur. Ils s'étaient aimés passionnément aux Indes mais le temps les avait séparés. Il ne restait plus que les regrets partagés et une affection sans borne. Owen avait raison, il restait son ami. Il serra la main décharnée que Jack lui abandonna. Le peu de force avec laquelle il lui répondit lui creva le cœur.. Il comprit que pour Jack, c'était un adieu à la vie. Il savait désormais ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

A suivre..


	33. le voyage de Ianto

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

- Maj du 28/01/11 suite aux corrections d'Aviva. -

* * *

**Partie Cinq **

**Chapitre cinq : le voyage de Ianto**

**

* * *

**

L'été battait son plein lorsque Ianto Jones accosta au port de Boulogne-sur-mer après une courte mais éprouvante traversée qui l'avait laissé exsangue. Il avait été malade dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le bastingage et n'avait quitté sa couchette que pour débarquer sur le sol français. D'emblée, il fut déçu. Son imagination avait paré de couleurs pittoresques le port pour occuper son esprit pendant la traversée. Il avait pensé goûter au dépaysement dès qu'il aborderait le rivage mais il s'avéra que les paysages et les gens étaient semblables d'un côté comme de l'autre du Channel. Les mêmes têtes de pêcheurs, les mêmes filets qui séchaient au soleil, raccommodés par les même vieilles femmes, les mêmes barcasses radoubées qui attendaient qu'on les remette à l'eau. Et surtout la même odeur de poisson qui affolait les mouettes criaillant leur faim, complétait le tableau.

Les habitants parlaient ici un français qu'il ne comprenait pas, rompu qu'il était à la prononciation parisienne de son ancien professeur. Mais il sut se faire comprendre et indiquer le lieu du départ des diligences pour la capitale. Il s'était résolu après avoir vu Alec McNeil toujours à Durham Street, à partir en voyage. Il avait prévu de visiter Paris, Lyon en descendant vers le sud et l'Italie qui l'attirait. Il devait voir Rome, puis Athènes comme il en avait toujours eu envie.

Au lieu de l'excitation qu'il aurait dû ressentir de se trouver à l'étranger, à parler des langues dont il n'usait jamais, il sentait monter en lui la nostalgie de son pays et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il se lia avec des compatriotes en voyage. Une femme qui, malgré l'époque, voyageait seule, l'accueillit volontiers dans la diligence. Elle se présenta en quelques mots avant de prendre des nouvelles de sa santé.

- River Song, archéologue. Enchantée, je me rends à Rome pour explorer la cité. Comme vous, je n'aime guère prendre la mer. C'est pourquoi je préfère continuer par voie terrestre. Allez-vous mieux ?

- Ianto Jones, en voyage pour Rome, également, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je vais mieux, je vous remercie.

La femme était grande, presque autant que lui et elle avait un visage avenant où l'âge n'avait pas encore gravé sa marque. Elle hocha la tête en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Un jeune compagnon de voyage, cela sera intéressant. Vous intéressez-vous à l'architecture romaine ? Que pensez-vous de l'apport grec dans l'art sculptural ? Mon père était un passionné de la Grèce et moi de la Rome antique. Combien de discussions passionnées avons-nous eu à ce sujet !

L'attitude autoritaire et pourtant pleine d'allant de la femme amusa Ianto. Elle faisait les questions et les réponses. Elle racontait ses passions si aisément qu'il l'envia. Ils partagèrent la diligence jusqu'à Paris en devisant agréablement. C'était une compagne de voyage particulièrement intéressante, douée en de nombreux sujets. Elle notait tout ce qu'ils voyaient de leur voyage dans un carnet qu'elle destinait à son père. Il attendait d'elle un récit détaillé des merveilles qu'elle verrait. Son père était trop âgé pour faire le voyage, c'est pourquoi elle voyageait seule. Elle se réjouit d'apprendre qu'il aimerait prolonger son voyage jusqu'à Athènes. Le jeune homme, bien que discret et un peu morose était agréable, un concitoyen qui, de surcroît, parlait de nombreuses langues.

- Vous pourrez me servir d'interprète, je parle français un peu, dit-elle dans la langue de Molière, mais mon italien n'est pas fluide. Quant au grec, je ne le maîtrise pas à l'oral. Et puis, il paraît que le grec moderne et ancien n'ont pas beaucoup de points communs.

- Il y en a, dit Ianto, heureux de partager ses connaissances philologiques, mais avec les Turcs qui occupent encore la péninsule attique, il me serait sans doute plus utile de parler arabe.

- C'est vrai que cette question est toujours d'actualité. Tant que l'Angleterre aura avantage à cette occupation, la situation ne changera pas. Il faut certainement y voir une carabistouille politique.

- C'est possible, émit Ianto, mais je ne connais rien à la politique.

- Pourtant la politique et le commerce mènent le monde ! Deux hydres qui tiennent le monde enserré dans leurs mains cupides !

- Quelle vision sévère du monde !

- Sans doute, pourtant il y a des changements. Victoria est très âgée, de nouvelles nations montent et le progrès élève les hommes. Certains font tout pour que les hommes conservent leur libre-arbitre dans un monde en constante évolution.

Ianto se figea. Libre-arbitre, laisser les hommes avoir leur libre arbitre. Ce n'était pas ce qui faisait pourtant leur bonheur. Il avait exercé ce droit et depuis, il souffrait de son choix. Mrs Song s'aperçut de son trouble et changea de sujet alors qu'ils traversaient les plaines de Senlis, si souvent arpentées par les peintres en cette fin de dix-neuvième siècle. Ils s'approchèrent de Paris en devisant à bâtons rompus sur l'apport de cette nouvelle peinture, l'impressionnisme sur l'art et la culture française.

A Paris, Ianto avait prévu un programme complet pour sa visite. Il n'avait personne à voir, il désirait consacrer la semaine qu'il passait dans la capitale à la visiter de fond en comble avant de reprendre la route vers Rome. River se déclara enthousiaste à l'idée de voir les mêmes choses que le jeune homme. Elle déclara vouloir s'attacher à ses pas. Ianto accepta avec plaisir, les conversations avec cette femme lui occupaient l'esprit. Il se tourmentait moins quand ils discutaient ainsi.

Paris les ravit, ils découvrirent ensemble les lieux les plus importants. Le Sacré Cœur était tout juste terminé, mais la construction de la tour Eiffel sur le Champ de Mars générait un chantier immense. Song se montra particulièrement impressionnée par la nouveauté de l'architecture moderne qui rompait avec les canons habituels tout en conservant de la grâce.

- Une vraie dentelle d'acier, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils contemplaient la tour en construction depuis les hauteurs de la ville, près des vignes de Montmartre.

- Je préfère tout de même Notre-Dame, c'est un lieu tellement calme, apaisant.

- Bah, cela n'a rien à envier à Salisbury, dit l'archéologue, mais le génie de Eiffel a été de reprendre les choses à sa base. Regardez la pureté de la ligne. J'ose à peine imaginer la beauté de ce monument lors de l'inauguration de l'Exposition Universelle. Ce sera l'apothéose de son art que cette tour.

- De plus, il paraît que ce bâtiment sera entièrement démonté après l'exposition, dit Ianto, les riverains seront heureux. Ils disent que cela leur bouche la vue.

- oh, c'est la rançon du succès ! dit Song en souriant, j'aimerais ouvrir mes fenêtres et découvrir pareilles merveilles chaque matin.

- On doit certainement se lasser de vivre en ville.

- Mr Jones, vous êtes de très mauvaise foi. Vous l'avez trouvé belle, vous aussi.

- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le seul bâtiment qui soit beau ici. Dommage que Paris soit si sombre. Cela ne ressemble pas à Londres, tout paraît si petit ici.

- Paris n'a pas subi d'incendie comme Londres. Nous avons dû tout reconstruire après le Grand Incendie de 1666 alors les Parisiens ont dû faire avec le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient. Mais regardez ce que fait Haussman, il a ouvert des avenues, semblables aux nôtres et qui permettront de se déplacer rapidement dans la cité.

- En attendant, la ville n'est qu'un immense chantier, dit Ianto d'un ton un peu déçu, heureusement que ce quartier reste intouché. Il a un charme indéniable.

- j'espère qu'il le conservera. C'est le Paris Bohème, le monde des artistes et des poètes. Nous avons peut-être croisé un immense talent en montant, sans même nous en rendre compte. Oh, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer un de ces hommes ! Et entendre de sa bouche quelques vers qui deviendront immémoriaux.

Ianto était toujours surpris par l'érudition de cette femme. Elle avait beaucoup étudié, beaucoup lu, vécu dans l'imagination des auteurs qu'elle lisait. Et enfin elle avait l'occasion de découvrir le monde. Elle avait tendance à le voir plus brillant que dans son imagination. Ianto ressentait tout le contraire.

Malgré sa compagnie ludique et enjouée, il était facilement distrait, comme s'il sentait un poids traîner derrière lui. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à suivre son enthousiasme toujours effréné mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. A Paris, ils prirent le train sans se quitter, trouvant l'un dans l'autre ce qu'ils demandaient à un compagnon de voyage : conversation, compagnie, et début d'une amitié réelle entre eux, malgré la différence d'âge.

River aurait pu être sa mère et le lui rappelait souvent en le maternant allègrement. Elle appréciait ce jeune homme au visage émacié sur lequel apparaissait trop souvent une ombre de souffrance. Elle sentait une faille en lui qui l'attirait. Elle s'attacha facilement à cet homme sagace mais taciturne. Il avait bien besoin de s'alléger l'esprit. Elle soupçonnait chez lui quelques chagrins d'amour, une rupture peut-être difficile, un mariage arrangé peu attrayant. Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie en Angleterre. Il avait dit être professeur et qu'il venait de finir un engagement. La manière dont il en avait parlé avait été si triste qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'interroger plus avant. Elle demeura discrète bien qu'elle dut souvent se mordre la langue pour ne pas le questionner comme elle en brûlait d'envie. Pendant ce long trajet à travers la campagne, ils s'arrêtèrent à Lyon, Turin puis Rome qui les surprit énormément.

L'antique centre du monde grouillait de monde, cosmopolite et pourtant bien en deçà de sa précédente gloire. Elle avait cependant un charme qui résidait sans doute dans ses contrastes. D'un côté elle montrait une ville écrasée de soleil et de monde, de l'autre ses ruines désormais célèbres offraient un écrin de verdure parmi ses ombres fraîches.

Ianto et River se promenèrent longtemps dans les pas des grands romains, du Forum au Colisée en passant par la villa Néron, croisant ça et là des hommes dont l'accoutrement laissait deviner le poète bohème. Ianto se sentait pris par l'atmosphère élégiaque qui lui laminait l'esprit. Il partageait avec ces artistes aux yeux enflammés un sentiment incongru, un mélange de bonheur et de nostalgie, comme un plaisir incomplet, vérolé. Les ruines distillaient en lui cette émotion qui le portait au bord des larmes.

- C'est votre part de romantisme, mon ami, dit River au cours d'une de leurs conversations, enfin c'est ce que disent les Français, la Rome Antique vous exalte et en même temps vous répugne.

- Vous ne ressentez pas cela ?

- Oh, non, tout est tellement plus beau que ce à quoi je m'imaginais... Prodigieux, magnifique.

Ianto acquiesça. La découverte de la ville le ravissait sans pour autant pouvoir le remplir complètement. Il ressentait un manque sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'appesantir. Le cœur lourd, la poitrine oppressée, il suivait River qui pérorait à propos de tout ce qu'ils observaient.

Ianto avait la sensation qu'elle avait vécu ici dans une autre vie, tant elle paraissait proche des Anciens. Ses lectures nombreuses, du traité de droit de Cicéron aux récits de voyage de Byron lui permettaient de s'orienter comme une vraie Romaine. Et elle n'en était pas peu fière.

- Allons voir Pompéi, dit-elle un soir où ils dînaient tout deux dans une taverne non loin de leur auberge. Une ville figée dans le temps, voilà ce qui doit être remarquable.

- Un peu mortifère, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Peut-être, mais les travaux de fouilles n'ont commencé que depuis deux ans. Les archéologues ont fait beaucoup de découvertes. Ce sera l'occasion de découvrir le style d'une cité figée dans le temps. Incroyable. Savez-vous que les Romains connaissaient les serrures ? Elles sont généralement moins complexes que les nôtres mais diablement ingénieuses.

- Comment faites-vous pour savoir tout cela ? demanda Ianto en souriant.

- La lecture des journaux spécialisés, je suppose ?

Celui-ci qui venait de les interrompre ainsi portait un costume feuille morte, très classique en Angleterre, beaucoup moins dans une taverne romaine, avec une cravate tout à fait improbable. Il arborait un front intelligent et des yeux vifs d'une rare profondeur ainsi qu'un sourire bienveillant. Les mains dans les poches, il venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation de ses voisins de table avec naturel. Les yeux de River pétillèrent de plaisir. Elle avait parlé d'une voix plus forte, pour attirer son attention. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle n'entendait pas lâcher si facilement. Dès qu'il était entré dans le restaurant, il avait plu à la demoiselle encore verte. Le charme des sexagénaires portant beau, sans doute.

Alors qu'il déclarait vouloir visiter Pompéi lui aussi, il fut rejoint par une grande femme rousse, aux manières un peu brusques mais franches qui mirent à l'aise les deux Britanniques.

- Donna Noble, se présenta-t-elle, de Londres, c'est la première fois que je quitte l'Ile pour autre chose qu'un voyage à Boulogne et c'est grâce à ce cher...

- Smith, John Smith, se présenta l'homme avec précipitation, avec un regard d'avertissement à sa compagne. C'est la première fois que vous visitez Rome ?

River, la main sur son journal affirma que oui. Elle avait un talent certain pour la conversation qu'elle entretenait savamment.

Elle se liait facilement avec les gens. Ianto ne se départit pas de sa réserve même lorsque l'homme lui posa des questions sur sa situation. Il répondit cependant avec franchise. Contrairement à son interlocuteur, il n'avait rien à cacher, se dit-il. Il avait saisi le regard en coin qu'il avait envoyé à sa compagne, faisant naître le soupçon.

- J'étais le précepteur du fils de Lord Harkness ainsi que son secrétaire particulier.

- Vous avez quitté son service, quel dommage ! Ce cher Harkness va-t-il mieux ? fit joyeusement Smith.

- J'ignorais qu'il avait été malade, dit Ianto en maîtrisant les battements affolés de son cœur en entendant cela.

- Des amis à moi m'ont appris qu'il souffrait d'une étrange maladie dernièrement. Il garde la chambre, on parle même d'effondrement. Les gens peuvent être mauvais avec les rumeurs. Jack va mieux, très certainement, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en remarquant la pâleur du jeune homme. Ce ne sont sûrement que des rumeurs mal étayées.

- Vous êtes proche de lui ? demanda Donna Noble d'un air concerné, posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Oui, répondit Ianto, sans dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, devant tant de sollicitude. J'espère qu'il va mieux.

- J'espère surtout qu'il trouvera la personne qui lui conviendra. Celle qui pourra le soutenir et ne pas l'abandonner, dit l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil et une grimace entendue. Jack accorde rarement sa confiance. Il s'épargne pour ne pas souffrir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se renferme à nouveau alors que mes amis l'ont vu si joyeux au printemps, gai comme un pinson m'a-t-on dit.

Ianto ne répondit pas, la conversation prenait un tour privé qui le dérangeait. Les yeux clairs de cet homme semblaient le transpercer, voir et décrypter son âme, son cœur et ses pensées, comme s'il n'était qu'un papillon sous le regard d'un naturaliste. Il plaignit les pauvres créatures alors qu'il était ainsi épinglé par cet homme étrange qui reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

- Enfin, si vous le voyez, je vous prie de lui transmettre mes amitiés. Un jour, je devrai lui rendre une visite, ce serait la moindre des choses après toutes ces années sans nouvelles.

Soudain tout fit jour dans l'esprit de Ianto, la connaissance qui brillait dans le regard, la sagesse qui se lisait sur ses traits pourtant encore jeunes, l'impression d'omniscience. Il comprit qu'il avait devant lui le fameux Docteur, si cher au cœur d'Harkness. Pas étonnant qu'il en parlât de manière si familière.

Il écarquilla des yeux et le Docteur lui fit un fin sourire, tandis que Donna changeait délicatement de sujet. Ianto s'enferma dans ses pensées, alors que River rivalisait de charme pour attirer l'attention d'un Docteur aux anges. Donna se chargeait de lui rappeler les réalités et les éclats de rire submergèrent la petite salle où ils étaient rassemblés. Ianto n'écoutait plus qu'à peine, souriant quand les autres riaient, par automatisme plus que par réelle envie de rire.

Jack était malade, se dit-il, le Docteur fait sans doute référence à ses blessures. Il doit encore être convalescent. Mais alors comment se faisait-il que le Docteur était si inquiet à son sujet ? Il n'avait pu le cacher à l'observation du jeune homme. Connaissait-il l'état exact du Lord ? Comment ? Sans doute l'armada qu'il avait sous ses ordres et dont faisaient partie Mott et Frame, les deux policiers qui avaient organisé sa libération ? Ils continuaient sans doute à veiller sur Jack et les autres compagnons du Docteur. Il écoutait sans participer la conversation qui roulait maintenant sur les mérites comparés de la campagne Émilienne et de la Toscane que le Docteur semblait révérer.

Il repoussa son assiette, son appétit s'était envolé. River n'avait de yeux pour le Docteur, elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle qui le sermonnait quand il ne mangeait pas assez. Il s'éclipsa au moment des boissons que tout le monde décida de prendre sous le patio frais de l'auberge. Il marmonna une vague excuse et sortit. Il entendit encore une fois Donna s'extasier sur la couleur et la fraîcheur de la glycine, puis il ferma la porte.

Ianto profita de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir, ses pensées tournoyaient en lui tout comme son inquiétude. Ses pas s'égarèrent dans les ruelles étroites de la cité jusqu'à entrer dans l'enceinte du forum, qui jusqu'à l'année dernière servait de pâture aux pourceaux. Bienheureux pourceaux ! A vivre parmi tout ce marbre et ces magnifiques sculptures.

Ianto murmura "Jack, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas battu ? Pourquoi ai-je refusé de me battre pour rester près de toi ? Je regrette tellement"

Il crut entendre son nom être soufflé par le vent tiède de la nuit, une voix qui l'interpellait, une fantaisie trop réelle pour son esprit cartésien.

Ainsi perdu dans la contemplation du ciel et des ruines qui possédaient un charme nocturne indéniable, Ianto ne prêta aucune attention aux ombres qui se mouvaient derrière lui. Trois brigands surgirent de l'ombre et l'entourèrent, armés de coutelas et l'air patibulaire. Ianto serra les dents, pestant contre sa mauvaise fortune. Il n'avait pas fait attention et maintenant il se faisait attaquer. Il jura tout haut, d'une voix sévère qui fit reculer deux malandrins. Il avait appris une chose à Londres, c'était que la meilleure défense était l'attaque. Il jeta son poing dans la figure du plus proche qui ne s'y attendait vraisemblablement pas du tout. Puis le second se prit un coup de pied du Gallois, hors de lui.

Les hommes se ressaisirent et foncèrent sur lui. Il encaissa quelques coups avant de répondre. Un coup de bâton dans les jambes le fit tomber à genoux sur le sol. Loin de le calmer, la douleur le fit enrager. Il rua d'un coup de pied en arrière. Les insultes en italien qui fusèrent après le choc lui confirmèrent qu'il avait visé juste. Avec un sourire pervers que n'aurait pas renié celui qui lui avait appris cette botte, il se releva d'un bond, s'armant à son tour d'un bâton abandonné qu'il fit sauter d'une main à l'autre d'un air menaçant. Malgré sa détermination, il ne parut pas leur faire peur car ils s'approchèrent à nouveau, l'air furieux. Ils l'acculèrent au mur de l'ancien temple dédié à Vesta, grondant comme des chiens enragés.

Un homme surgit de la nuit et frappa d'un coup de crosse nacrée un homme qui se rapprochait trop. Il tomba au sol, sonné.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, cet homme grand, mince, bâti en athlète ne lui était pas inconnu. Son cœur battit plus fort. Jack ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, son assaillant l'attaquait à nouveau. Ianto sourit gentiment avant d'attraper la tête de celui qui l'affrontait de face et lui décocha un coup de tête qui lui fit sonner les oreilles. Un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille le mit définitivement à terre.

L'inconnu revint assommer le dernier par-derrière alors que Ianto s'approchait de lui d'un air menaçant.

La lune dévoila le visage de son sauveur, Alec McNeil. Ianto s'assombrit aussitôt alors qu'il allait le remercier chaleureusement.

- Merci, dit-il froidement, sans vous, c'en était fait de ma bourse.

- Ou de votre vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de rôder ainsi dans les rues à cette heure ?

- Et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Donna Noble m'a appris que vous aviez murmuré que vous alliez prendre l'air. Et je vous ai entendu.

- Mais … que faites-vous ici ? Et comment connaissez-vous Miss Noble ?

- Miss Noble et le Docteur, fit le colonel fièrement. Rentrons, votre amie va s'inquiéter.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Non, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu vous chercher, dit-il en soupirant légèrement, mais allons-y, ce n'est pas un lieu où se promener au milieu de la nuit.

- Je n'irai nulle part avec vous, déclara Ianto d'un air sec.

- Ce que vous pouvez être buté, souffla Alec en le prenant par l'épaule et le forçant à le suivre. Je me demande ce qu'il peut vous trouver.

La perfide question le prit par surprise et le fit enrager. D'un mouvement fluide, Ianto le déséquilibra et le mit à terre. La rage et la rancœur lui ronflaient dans les oreilles, lui hurlant de rosser son rival. Alec s'agrippa à sa veste et l'entraîna dans la poussière. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et se rouèrent de coups qui, du manque de distance ne portèrent que moyennement. Alec finit par le maîtriser d'une prise peu réglementaire en matière de combat mais efficace. Il avait roulé derrière Ianto et lui serrait la taille avec ses jambes. Il lui maintint la tête à l'aide de son bras, l'étouffant peu à peu. Ianto feula, il se débattit, mais Alec plus fort et plus vicieux le maintenait fermement.

- Écoute-moi, fit Alec en desserrant un peu sa prise, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te demander de revenir auprès de Jack.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il t'a choisi.

- Jack n'a rien choisi du tout. Je l'ai embrassé et cela a tout déclenché.

- Il m'a chassé, dit Ianto en abandonnant la lutte.

Alec desserra son étreinte.

- Tu ne peux lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il a déclaré dans un épisode de fièvre, fit Alec, troublé par l'intensité de sa voix. Il a perdu l'esprit à cause de cette fièvre. Tu le connais, tu sais qu'il a déjà été malade. Mais ta lettre l'a achevé, il n'a plus le goût à rien. Il se laisse mourir à petit feu. Owen a vraiment peur pour lui...

Ianto balança violemment sa tête en arrière, atteignant son nez. Alec le lâcha sous l'impact et Ianto se remit debout d'un bond. Il avait la tête qui tournait alors que les paroles d'Alec vrombissaient dans son esprit. Il s'accroupit, prêt à bondir sur le colonel qui se remit debout péniblement. Il chancela et se toucha le nez, cassé net. Il sourit amèrement, mais il n'avait pas fini de lui parler.

- A vrai dire, je vois très bien ce qu'il peut te trouver. Tu es un sacré combattant mais tu devrais mettre cette hargne à son service. Je suis venu pour t'avertir. Jack va très mal. Il a vraiment besoin de toi.

Ianto se mit debout et épousseta son habit, l'air renfrogné.

- Il ne va pas mourir, pas parce que je suis parti, dit-il tout bas, s'approchant d'Alec.

Celui-ci le regarda avec bienveillance et lui tendit la main.

- Je suis venu pour faire la paix. Jack a réellement besoin de toi. Il ne supporte plus de vivre. Je ne sais pas si cela vient de la maladie ou de ce qu'il éprouve pour toi, mais il a abandonné le combat. Tu aurais dû rester auprès de lui.

- Je ne le pouvais pas, il t'a choisi et je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi. Je ne suis pas celui qui lui convient. Toi, tu serais parfait.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que son cœur désire. Ianto, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu reviennes auprès de lui.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda Ianto en acceptant sa main.

Alec le tira vers lui pour lui mettre le bras autour de l'épaule en une étreinte fraternelle. Ianto surpris par la chaleur de ce geste, se laissa faire.

- Parce que j'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui et que contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es celui qui lui faut. Dis-moi que réellement tu ne souhaites pas être à ses côtés ?

Ianto ne répondit pas mais la tension de ses épaules le trahit. Alec avait fait tout ce trajet pour lui demander de revenir. C'était un inestimable don. Son amitié pour Jack était à ce point profonde qu'il n'avait pas hésité à traverser l'Europe pour le retrouver.

- Je le souhaite répondit-il enfin.

- Alors, pars, rentre au plus vite, Jack est réellement diminué. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

- Non ! gémit Ianto.

- Malheureusement, il te faudra faire vite, j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à te chercher. Sans ta sœur, je n'aurais jamais pensé à te chercher ici, à Rome.

- C'est ma sœur qui vous a dit où me trouver ?

- Ne vois pas cela comme une trahison de sa part, elle sait ce que tu ressens, ce que tu vis sans lui. Dis-moi que tu es heureux de vivre loin de lui et je te laisse.

- Non.

- Alors viens, rentrons à l'auberge, nos compagnons vont s'inquiéter. Il faut que tu choisisses. Rentrer ou continuer ton voyage.

Alec le serra contre lui et l'entraîna vers le monde moderne. Ianto ne parlait pas, il réfléchissait à ce qu'Alec venait de lui apprendre. L'autre le laissa en paix, il savait qu'il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il sentait sous ses doigts ses muscles se tendre et détendre. Il tremblait mais paraissait déterminé. Avant d'entrer dans l'auberge, Alec plongea dans son regard où roulaient l'incompréhension et l'espoir.

- Réfléchis Ianto, réfléchis à ce que tu dois faire. Ce qui adviendra de Jack ne dépend que de toi.

- Je sais. Laissez-moi cette nuit pour réfléchir. Demain, je vous donnerai ma réponse.

Alec acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte. Leur état attira l'attention de tous au grand dam de Ianto qui aurait préféré la discrétion. River se précipita sur Ianto pour le soigner et le gourmander tandis que Donna faisait de même avec Alec. Elle avait l'œil qui frisait en détaillant la beauté au nez cassé.

- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le Docteur, en s'approchant d'eux, Mr McNeil, expliquez-moi.

- Nous avons été attaqués par des brigands, répondit Ianto avec un regard à Alec.

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria Donna, redoublant de douceur envers Alec, qui se laissa faire avec joie.

Ianto remarqua qu'il partageait avec Jack ce goût pour se faire désirer. River le gronda d'être parti visiter les ruines à cette heure sans compagnie. Ce n'était guère le moment de se faire blesser avec tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de visiter. Ianto hocha la tête sans répondre, perdu dans ses pensées. Le Docteur le regardait avec un air entendu que seul Alec remarqua. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur complicité. Toute la compagnie alla se coucher, excitée à la perspective de rencontrer Pompéi et par les dernières émotions de la soirée.

River ne voulait manquer cette visite pour rien au monde. Si elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, Morphée fut plus long à capturer Ianto dans ses rets. Il ne cessait de penser au Lord et à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Serait-ce si difficile de retourner auprès du Lord après cette séparation ? Qu'est-ce que cela leur apporterait ? Comme serait-il accueilli ? Jack était-il aussi malade qu'Alec le lui disait ? Jack... Alec avait raison, il ne pouvait vivre ainsi.

Le maître du sommeil l'attrapa finalement et l'emmena dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves qui prirent la dimension d'une histoire onirique où les protagonistes avaient tous le visage de Jack Harkness.

Il bascula soudain dans un cauchemar, celui qu'il avait que trop longtemps supporté. Le monstre qui le poursuivait en criant son nom l'attendait. Il le poursuivit d'une voix moqueuse puis l'accula contre une pierre dure et froide, si froide. L'ombre habituelle engloutissait les détails de son cauchemar et une main d'os en émergea. L'ivoire squelettique de ses doigts s'agrippa à sa chair palpitante et un souffle chargé de miasme l'appela "Ianto Jones ?" Il rassembla son courage, alors qu'il sentait son esprit battre la campagne sous la peur qui le faisait trembler. Il décida d'affronter cette ombre qui le hantait.

- Oui ! Je suis Ianto Jones.

- Vois alors ce que tu as causé, se moqua la voix d'outre-tombe.

L'ombre bougea, comme si un souffle venu des enfers l'agitait. Ianto découvrit le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait. Des pierres froides, pâles, celle d'un mausolée avec en lettres d'or gravé " Ci-gît Jack Harkness, Lord Blackwood, aimé des humbles hommes, l'amour l'aura tué".

- Tu ne peux le sauver, grinça la voix moqueuse, car tu as causé sa perte.

Ianto hurla son désespoir avant de tomber à genoux contre la pierre qu'il griffa de ses ongles. La douleur qu'il éprouvait lui faisait perdre la tête. Il fut pris d'une vertigineuse sensation de chute. Il s'éveilla enchevêtré dans ses draps, couvert de sueur, le cœur battant, tremblant de tous ses membres dans la chambre obscure.

Un bruit de pas devant sa porte et le léger tapotement lui apprit qu'il avait un visiteur. River certainement aura été effrayée de l'entendre hurler de la sorte. Il se leva pour la rassurer sur son sort. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir et il avait soif. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut le Docteur, l'air inquiet se préparer à frapper une nouvelle fois.

- Mr Jones, Allez-vous bien ? Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, Docteur.

- Hum, vous l'avez vite deviné ?

- Les descriptions que j'ai eues de vous étaient suffisamment précises et Alec semble bien vous connaître.

- Ah, je n'ai pas été assez discret. Alec, je l'avais envoyé auprès de Jack pour lui tenir compagnie. Il s'avère que j'ai eu tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto ne répondit rien, mais son regard malheureux le fit pour lui. Le Docteur se mit à rire.

- J'avais sous-estimé le charme de Jack et sa propre capacité à se trouver un compagnon. Est-il toujours aussi séducteur ?

- Sans doute, dit Ianto avec un pauvre sourire.

- Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il a besoin de guérir et son remède est bien loin de lui.

Il laissa passer un moment pendant lequel Ianto tenta de soutenir son regard si chargé en âge et en sagesse. Il détourna le regard, réprimant son tremblement. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de cet homme était si profondément compréhensif qu'il ne put le supporter.

- Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Oui, mais c'est habituel, encore que cette fois, il était plus détaillé et violent que d'habitude.

- Oh, j'ai une grande habitude des rêves, je suis un grand rêveur, vous pouvez demander à Donna, dites-m'en plus !

Ianto renâcla et s'assit sur son lit tandis que le Docteur prenait place sur la seule chaise de la chambre, séparé de lui par la lumière de l'unique bougie.

- Cela concerne Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, souffla Ianto, il a besoin de moi, je le sais mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas m'engager. Je ne pourrai pas le rendre heureux.

- Racontez-moi votre rêve, Ianto Jones ! dit sévèrement le Docteur, en coupant ses explications.

Ianto s'exécuta. Il comprenait mieux quand on lui disait que personne ne pouvait résister au Docteur. Il avait une force de persuasion qui exsudait littéralement de sa personne. Il raconta chaque détail de son cauchemar, jusqu'au dernier mot et sa réaction.

Le Docteur plissa les yeux en l'écoutant puis soupira en lui prenant la main.

- Pour moi, c'est assez clair, vous vous rongez de culpabilité.

- C'est de ma faute si Jack est malade.

- Pas seulement, Jack aussi a sa part de responsabilité et vous le savez parfaitement.

- Comment, vous, vous le savez ?

- Alec vient de tout me raconter.

- Évidemment, lâcha Ianto d'un ton sec.

- Il est son ami, lui aussi et il s'inquiète pour lui. Dites-moi ce que vous désirez vraiment et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

Ianto resta silencieux. La proposition le laissait abasourdi quand il savait ce que le Docteur pouvait réaliser.

- Ce que je désire vraiment ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui, profondément, visiter le monde, vivre sa vie, être riche. Dites-moi quel est votre plus cher désir.

- Voir Jack, je veux voir Jack, répondit-il rapidement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je souffre de ne pas être à ses côtés.

- Alors si vous voulez être près de lui, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous sentez coupable de l'avoir abandonné ou parce que vous vous croyez être responsable de son état ?

- Non ! fit Ianto les larmes aux yeux, parce que je veux être avec lui. Je l'aime.

L'aveu lui coûta. C'était la première fois qu'il dévoilait à voix haute les émois de son cœur. Il se prit le visage entre ses mains, consumé de honte. Le Docteur le laissa quelques instants, posant son regard intelligent sur ses épaules secouées de sanglots lourds.

- Il n'y a rien de honteux à l'aimer, c'est naturel, reprit-il d'une voix douce, posant une main sur son épaule, c'est cela que vous fuyez, en réalité.

- Nous sommes des hommes, cela n'est pas normal ! dit Ianto en relevant vers lui son visage ruisselant de pleurs.

- Qui peut dire ce qui est normal ou non dans notre monde ? Qu'un homme aussi exceptionnel que Jack soit privé d'amour à cause d'une considération aussi vaine me désespère. Qu'importe le genre pourvu qu'il ait le bonheur !

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit un jour, s'étonna Ianto, l'aurait-il appris de vous ?

Le Docteur resta silencieux, les yeux pétillants.

- Alors, demanda-t-il à l'homme qui essuyait ses larmes, choisissez-vous votre destin ?

- C'est ce que Jack m'a toujours demandé de faire, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être trompé de chemin. J'ai toujours voulu voir Rome, Athènes, mais l'idée de le revoir est beaucoup plus...attirante, urgente.

- A la bonne heure ! fit le Docteur, tout est arrangé, vous partirez demain d'Ostie.

- Il me semble que vous avez tout arrangé. Vous connaissiez déjà ma réponse ?

- Tout comme vous. Vous êtes le remède, je suis le Docteur, je vous envoie à lui. Reposez-vous jusqu'à demain. Nous vous accompagnerons au port. Pompéi attendra. Cela fait déjà 20 siècles qu'elle attend que je vienne. Elle peut sûrement attendre quelques jours de plus, alors que pour Jack, ce temps est inestimable.

Ianto le remercia chaleureusement. Cet homme, décidément très fin et très intelligent semblait avoir tout prévu. Mais il l'avait tout d'abord testé, confessé pour qu'il y voie plus clair. Jack avait autant besoin d'amour que lui et il venait de le lui rappeler. Il s'endormit très vite à présent que sa décision était prise. Il dormit sous la garde du Docteur qui le regardait se reposer avec un mince sourire.

* * *

A suivre...


	34. Le Tardis

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

-Maj du 21/01/11 suite aux gentilles corrections d'Aviva. -

* * *

**Chapitre six : Le Tardis...**

* * *

Ostie, petit port de pêche où se jetait le Tibre, n'avait plus la même magnificence qui était la sienne des siècles auparavant. Cependant il y avait un charme qui appelait à la rêverie les nombreux peintres qui lui rendaient hommage. Depuis presque cinquante ans, des fouilles systématiques mettaient à jour des nouveaux fragments d'histoire. De l'autre coté de ce port antique, une petite bourgade s'était établie pour relier Rome à la mer. Entre deux collines verdoyantes malgré le soleil puissant de l'Italie, passait la voie romaine qui menait du port à la Capitale.

Le Docteur et ses compagnons l'empruntèrent en rendant hommage aux glorieuses sépultures qui angoissèrent pourtant Ianto. Ce paysage, même séculaire lui rappelait avec trop d'acuité le rêve qui l'avait éveillé la nuit dernière. Il observa ses compagnons de voyage. Le Docteur discourait avec River, ils paraissaient partager le même enthousiasme, cette passion de découvrir et de faire découvrir aux autres. Ils avaient l'air de former une paire intéressante, comme deux âmes qui trouvaient un écho l'une dans l'autre. Donna se serrait sans vergogne contre Alec dans la voiture qui les emmenait au port, ravie d'avoir à ses côtés un homme aussi digne d'éloges. Ianto avait l'étrange sensation d'être un porteur de chandelle ou une duègne négligente. Mais ces personnes étaient toutes majeures et bien plus âgées que lui, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire au regard illuminé que River posait sur le Docteur ou sur les soins que Donna continuait d'apporter à Alec, visiblement heureux de son sort.

Le Docteur avait fait valoir son avis qui avait pris force de loi. Il voulait accompagner le jeune homme au port et personne n'y vit d'inconvénient. Ianto trouva cet homme bien que plus âgé que Jack de presque vingt ans alliait sagesse et juvénilité, voire cabotinage. Il parvenait même à le faire sourire, ce qu'Alec trouvait plus seyant à son visage. Ianto paraissait sûr de son choix, il devait se rendre à Londres. Alec espéra qu'il arriverait à temps pour Jack. Le Docteur paraissait confiant. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien concocter. Seule une ombre sur le visage de Ianto le troublait. River surprit son regard et interrogea le jeune homme à sa place.

- Tu vas bien, mon ami ? Repartir si vite, sans même avoir vu Pompéi te trouble-t-il à ce point ?

- Non, Miss Song, c'est plutôt la perspective de me retrouver en mer. Vous souvenez-vous de la traversée de Douvres à Boulogne ?

- Oui, nous ne vous vîmes pas une seule fois.

- Je suis sujet au mal de mer. Cela seul me trouble ajouta-t-il en regardant Alec lui signifiant son choix d'une phrase.

Le Docteur et Alec hochèrent la tête et ils arrivèrent enfin à Ostie.

Le Docteur les conduisit joyeusement à un bateau, une petite goélette nommée "le Tardis". Ce vaisseau était armé et prêt à partir. Donna eut un sourire immense en reconnaissant le navire.

- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Docteur, je peux monter ?

- Bien sûr, je sais combien tu l'aimes !

- De la lenteur ? dit Ianto, drôle de nom pour un vaisseau aussi profilé pour la vitesse.

- Je vois que vous avez l'œil et le latin nécessaire. Disons que c'est une petite blague de mon cru. Bien, approche-toi ici. C'est un de mes bateaux préférés, j'aimerais mieux que tu ne sois pas malade à son bord.

Ianto obéit à l'injonction du Docteur. Les mains de celui-ci le saisirent sous les oreilles et tira sèchement. Un crac sonore fit frissonner Alec qui retint Ianto, sonné par le choc.

- Là, là, avec ça je pense qu'il ira mieux, bien mieux, je vous l'assure.

- En attendant, il est dans les pommes, fit Song en l'éventant.

Donna redescendit après s'être occupée de faire monter les bagages par l'équipage et sauta près du Docteur. Elle était rouge d'avoir couru mais elle avait un regard joyeux.

- Allez, allez, embarquez, embarquez, la marée ne va pas vous attendre. Alec, prenez soin de lui, qu'il prenne soin de notre cher Jack.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dussé-je le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Ianto en reprenant pied dans la réalité, j'ai fait mon choix, vous vous rappelez. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez avec moi.

- Contrairement à vous, je n'avais pas prévu de partir en voyage aussi vite. Ma famille m'attend et il me tarde de voir Jack avec un sourire.

- Il n'est jamais inutile d'avoir un peu d'aide, fit le Docteur, et puis ces quelques jours vous permettront certainement de lier des liens d'amitié.

Ianto lui décocha un regard sombre, cet homme était diabolique dans sa manière de lire dans les âmes. Il lui souhaita bien du courage avec River qui lui paraissait de taille à rivaliser.

- Mais ...

Ianto montra Donna du regard, Alec roula des yeux dans le dos de la demoiselle et sourit malignement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute.

- Embarquez, dit Donna, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les adieux furent brefs mais extrêmement cordiaux. Le Docteur fit promettre à Alec de revenir avec le voilier. D'un clin d'œil appuyé, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement le voilier qu'il attendait. Ianto se prépara à grimper à l'échelle de cordée, laissant Alec aux prises avec Donna qui l'embrassa fougueusement, y mettant tout son cœur sans se soucier du regard des passants interloqués.

Ianto eut un petit rire devant l'œil rond d'Alec qui ne semblait pas avoir vu jusqu'ici le sentiment de Miss Noble.

- Tu es jaloux mon petit ?

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita d'être heureux.

- Oh, pendant que tu y es, souhaite le bonjour à Alfred Mott, mon grand-père ?

- Le policier ?

- Oui, c'est grâce à lui que le Docteur a pu conserver un œil sur ses anciens compagnons. C'est bien quand ça reste dans la famille.

- Je n'y manquerai pas et je lui dirai que sa petite-fille est une sacrée demoiselle, j'en profiterai pour lui présenter son futur petit-fils, conclut-il en murmurant.

- idiot, cesse de dire des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Il n'est pas encore revenu, dit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Les deux hommes montèrent sur la goélette qui contrairement à ce que son nom évoquait, prit rapidement le vent et les emmena au large. Ianto attendit patiemment que vienne le mal de mer mais le Docteur y avait remédié d'une manière efficace.

- Il faudra que je le remercie, dit-il à Alec plus tard alors qu'ils dînaient à la table du Capitaine, un homme rond aux moustaches rousses et au crâne dégarni, brillant comme une boule de billard.

- Si tu sauves Jack, tu le remercieras suffisamment. Et moi aussi. Nous avons une semaine de mer avant de retrouver notre bon sol anglais. Il me tarde de me faire arroser par la pluie bienfaisante de notre cher pays. Ce voyage en Europe fut trop long.

- Tu me suis depuis longtemps ? demanda Ianto en lui servant un verre de vin.

- Je suis à ta recherche depuis août. Le temps que je retrouve ta famille et qu'ils acceptent enfin de me parler, tu étais déjà en France. D'ailleurs, tu as un beau-frère très mal embouché.

- Johnny a toujours été comme ça.

- Il t'aime bien, il m'a traité de tous les noms et menacé de me "ficher une trempe" si je ne te ramenais pas.

Ianto sourit, Johnny avait toujours eu un mauvais caractère mais un bon fond.

- Depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Alec n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. Le ton doux et ému lui rappelait trop vivement que cet homme était amoureux de Jack Harkness.

- Un mois, cela fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai reçu à Paris une lettre d'Owen Harper qui date de 10 jours. Il y dit que l'état de Jack est stationnaire, mais il est toujours inquiet. Profitons de ce moment pour nous connaître un peu mieux.

- Fort bien, dit Ianto, commence par me raconter ta vie.

- Mais c'est qu'il me donnerait des ordres, le gentil secrétaire.

- Je ne suis pas si gentil.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, dit Alec en se touchant le nez, tu as un sacré coup de tête.

- Owen dit que c'est mon meilleur atout et ma vraie faiblesse.

- Je veux bien le croire, dit Alec en riant, bien, je n'ai pas eu une vie très compliquée.

- Tout le monde est un peu compliqué.

- Pas autant que toi, j'en suis sûr. Je suis né dans une famille cossue. J'ai deux sœurs et un frère qui a hérité de tout à ma "mort". Saxon a été assez bon pour que je contacte ma mère mais Hiéronymus, mon frère, ne savait pas que j'étais vivant.

- Hum, compliqué en effet, dit Ianto en dissimulant un petit sourire.

Alec sourit en retour.

- Bref, puisque tu n'as aucune patience, je résume. J'ai été dès l'enfance destiné à être dans l'armée et Hiéronymus destiné à l'Eglise, comme dans beaucoup de familles aisées. Nous avions un frère aîné, Johannes, qui s'occupait des affaires avec Père. Mais celui-ci a été stupidement tué au cours d'un duel, alors que j'étais en Crimée, en pleine guerre. Ne sachant pas si j'allais m'en sortir, mon père a tout légué à Hiéronymus.

- Dur de la part de ton père ! fit Ianto en se resservant à boire.

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant. C'était la guerre et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Et qu'as-tu fait lorsque tu es rentré de Crimée ?

- Ma mère avait conservé un petit cottage près de Glasgow. C'est un endroit magnifique où je n'étais pas retourné depuis l'enfance.

- C'est sans doute les yeux de l'enfant que tu étais qui l'auréolait de si jolies couleurs.

- Peut-être, monsieur le poète, mais pour en revenir à l'après-guerre, je me suis ennuyé à un tel point que j'ai rempilé. L'action me manquait tellement.

- L'uniforme également ? demanda Ianto perfidement.

- Sans doute, sans doute, répondit Alec, je suis retourné aux Indes. Il fallait des hommes expérimentés pour assurer la sécurité des voyageurs jusqu'aux régions les plus reculées. De Dehli, je fis de nombreuses garnisons jusqu'au Cachemire.

- Mais si tu es si expérimenté, pourquoi devoir changer aussi souvent de garnison ?

Alec le regarda par en dessous avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Oh, l'amour de l'uniforme, dit Ianto en riant.

- Exactement, cela n'a pas toujours eu l'heur de plaire à mes supérieurs, dit-il en se joignant au rire de Ianto, mais arrivé à Bjini, je suis resté en place quatre ans dans ces montagnes si différentes de mes Highlands natals, à manger la poussière l'été et subir la mousson toujours éprouvante.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Jack Harkness, dit Ianto sombrement en triturant son pain.

Alec acquiesça sans le regarder. Il le sentait tout à coup bien froid. Le jeune homme était visiblement jaloux. Il lui prit la main doucement. Ianto l'arracha à ses doigts, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, en effet, dit Alec en remplissant leurs verres, je vois que tu es au courant de toute cette histoire.

- Pas dans les détails, mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne ce qui vous lie l'un à l'autre.

- Liaient, cher Ianto, liaient. Je n'ai pas fait ce chemin pour que tu me renvoie dans les dents ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je n'y peux rien, dit Ianto d'un air bougon, avalant son verre d'un air énervé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vais pas encore devoir me justifier ? s'écria Ianto.

Le vin commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles tout comme la conversation. Le Capitaine déserta la table en voyant le ton monter. Il avait reçu comme consigne de ne jamais intervenir dans les querelles de ses passagers. Dame Noble l'avait prévenu que ses hôtes allaient très certainement avoir des mots.

- Non, je comprends que trop bien ce que tu éprouves, dit Alec en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, j'ai seulement voulu t'énerver un peu. Tu n'es pas aussi calme que tu le parais de prime abord. Tu cache une nature sacrément passionnée sous ce flegme. Je vois décidément ce qu'il peut te trouver. Enfin ... je suis revenu à Londres après ma rencontre avec le Docteur sans réellement penser à Jack. Sans Saxon, je ne l'aurais pas revu, je pense. Mais le voir à l'opéra m'a rappelé tous les bons moments, tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- Alec McNeil ! lança Ianto d'un air d'avertissement.

- Dois-je oublier pour que tu sois heureux ?

- Je ne te parle pas d'oublier, mais simplement de ne pas m'en parler. C'est insupportable. Je ne cesse de vous voir l'un et l'autre enlacé, vous embrasser... vous .. .

- Heureux de savoir que je hante tes fantasmes ! dit Alec en riant, mais le regard qu'il lui jeta stoppa net son hilarité.

- Ce n'est pas cela... je ... Ne te moque pas. Mais comprends que cela me soit difficile.

- Au moins autant que de te savoir dans ses bras, à gémir sous tes baisers. Il m'a oublié dans tes bras. Tu l'as ensorcelé.

- Je n'ai rien fait de cela, dit Ianto alors que le vin lui tournait la tête, je n'ai jamais partagé sa couche, contrairement à toi.

- Oh... je comprends mieux ta jalousie alors. C'est parce que notre relation était physique et la votre purement platonique. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'empêchait de le faire ? demanda Alec en penchant la tête de côté.

L'alcool lui faisait pétiller les yeux, mais contrairement à Ianto, il était tout à fait lucide, bien qu'un peu gai.

Ianto pour sa part, se sentait décomplexé par l'alcool. Il savait qu'il parlait beaucoup trop mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa langue de courir. Il sentait une envie de s'épancher suivre le trajet de l'alcool dans ses veines.

- Ce qui m'empêche de le faire? Rien de physique, du moins je le pense. Hart semblait y trouver son aise.

Alec leva un sourcil interrogateur, le jeune homme se livrait décidément plus facilement alors qu'il était ivre.

- Hart, John Hart ?

- Cela m'aurait étonné que tu ne le connaisses pas, maugréa Ianto.

- Je ne le connais pas, dit Alec, mais je sais de source sûre que c'était un suborneur. Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Il m'avait fait du mal ... dit Ianto en fermant les poings à l'évocation des noirs souvenirs qui l'entraînèrent dans leur spirale d'encre.

- Il est mort, donc. Paix à son âme. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Jack l'a provoqué en duel pour rétablir mon honneur.

- Ah, fit Alec médusé.

Un silence tomba entre eux, un ange passa sombre et maudit, un souffle noir qui les enveloppa et les fit frissonner. Ils échangèrent un regard où Alec comprit enfin l'ambiguïté de Ianto et le jeune homme la formidable compréhension de cet homme qu'il avait haï pourtant cordialement.

Alec servit le reste de la bouteille, songeur. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour avaler ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Ianto s'appuya contre la chaise, le roulis auquel il n'avait plus prêté attention venait de se rappeler à lui. Cela lui jouait des tours. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela, sauf avec Jack. Mais les yeux d'Alec lui semblaient si compréhensifs qu'il ne lutta plus contre l'irrépressible besoin de se confier.

Tout y passa, l'enfance à Canary Wharf, les reproches de son père, la gêne d'être si pauvre et la conscience de l'être, le goût des études, la manière dont il partit à Eton avec une bourse d'étude, ainsi que son statut d'étudiant-servant. Il dévoila la relation qu'il avait eue avec Hart, et la manière dont Jack l'avait délivré de son emprise.

- Il m'a libéré, je sais ce qu'il a fait pour moi. J'en suis conscient. L'attente qu'il avait... mais …

- Mais lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, tu t'es senti trahi.

- Oui, souffla Ianto avec des larmes dans les yeux, je ne sais pas si tu as déjà connu cela mais près de lui, je me sens complet. Vivre auprès de lui suffisait à mon bonheur, mais maintenant tout a changé.

- Tu l'aimes réellement.

- Que croyais-tu donc ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que tu te trouvais ensorcelé par son corps, son odeur. Cela te déplait-il ?

- Non ... murmura Ianto.

- Alors tout ira bien. Aie confiance, dit Alec.

Ianto ricana d'un air bête, l'alcool lui jouait un bien vilain tour. Il se leva et ce faisant tomba sur les genoux d'Alec. Il se serra contre lui pour ne pas tomber.

L'infime caresse fit bouillir le sang chaud d'Alec, ravi de le sentir contre lui. Il était si désirable avec ses yeux clairs embrumés de larmes, ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés, noirs et brillants, cette fine barbe qu'il avait envie de suivre jusqu'à la bouche gourmande qu'il saisit presque naturellement.

Le baiser dégrisa un peu le jeune homme qui se détacha de lui.

- Tu lui ressembles, mais tu n'es pas lui.

- A quoi vois-tu la différence ?

- Jack d'un baiser m'a volé le cœur, c'est lui et pas un autre que je désire. Je voulais simplement vérifier.

- Maudits soient les érudits à toujours vouloir expérimenter. Mais je suis ravi que tu te sois rendu compte de cela.

- Il faut que je dormes, répondit Ianto.

- Ianto, je ne désire qu'être ton ami.

- Bah, tu m'exaspères, tu me rends jaloux, tu me désespères mais j'imagine que l'on ne peut choisir ses amis. Après tout ce sont eux qui te choisissent. T'inquiète pas, je t'arroserai souvent et je ne t'arracherai pas.

- Quoi ? fit Alec avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

- Rien, une phrase de Micha, ma nièce, qui me revenait en mémoire. Les amis, c'est comme les carottes, il faut les arroser.

- Mon ami, tu es irrémédiablement saoul !

- Oui, et c'est de ta faute ! Alec ?

Ianto était debout à la porte de la carrée et le regardait intensément.

- Oui, Ianto ?

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais te mettre entre Jack et moi.

Un long silence brisé par un soupir suivit cette demande. Puis Alec se leva, touchant presque le plafond de la tête. Il s'inclina et déclara solennellement.

- Je te le jure ! Je promets de ne plus me mettre entre vous. Sauf si vous me le demandez, évidemment. Mais de toute manière, Jack ne m'aime pas – plus – comme toi, il t'aime. Alors, je pourrais lui faire la danse des 7 voiles que cela ne l'intéresserait même plus.

Ianto montra les dents et fila vers le bastingage en s'écriant.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Et tu fais une très mauvaise Salomé !

Le repas menaçait de s'échapper pour rejoindre la mer.

- Trop sensible pour supporter l'alcool et pourtant il veut la présence enivrante de Jack à ses côtés ! My God !

Alec partit dans un rire de gorge à la suite de son compagnon. Ianto laissait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, chasser les miasmes de son haut-le-cœur alcoolisé. Alec vint s'appuyer un peu plus loin, hors du vent.

- Tu vas encore me sermonner ? demanda Ianto d'un ton douloureux.

- Non, je crois que je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je suis assez stupide. Croire que je peux vivre avec lui alors que nous sommes si différents, nos statuts, deux hommes, un Lord et son secrétaire.

- Techniquement, tu n'es plus son employé. Tu as démissionné, je te le rappelle. Oh, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ajouta-t-il alors que Ianto roulait des yeux, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Mais si vous restez discrets, vous devriez être heureux.

- Etre heureux, murmura Ianto, je n'ose à peine me projeter aussi loin. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être auprès de lui. Il me manque. J'ai comme un trou béant, palpitant dans ma poitrine, le cœur amputé. Je ne suis plus qu'à demi-vivant hors de sa lumière, hors de sa présence.

- Oh, mon cher Ianto, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Tu deviens trop sinistre comme compagnie. Allez poète ivrogne, je t'aide à te coucher.

- Tu es vraiment son ami ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Je ne pourrai jamais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais plus de la même manière, cette passion est malheureusement éteinte.

Ianto se dégagea, mais il lui apparut bien vite difficile d'allier le tangage intérieur au roulis extérieur. Après une embardée qui lui permit de rencontrer une époisse, Alec l'attrapa à bras le corps et l'emmena vers la cabine qu'ils devaient partager. A peine furent-ils entrée qu'une odeur forte, pénétrante les assaillit. Café !

- Donna, magnifique Donna ! murmura Alec, elle aura repéré votre attachement à cette boisson et nous en a offert quelques livres.

L'amie du Docteur leur avait laissé du café en guise de cadeau d'adieu, tout du moins dans le cas de Ianto Jones. Alec bénéficia quant à lui de café, d'un châle parfumé et une lettre joliment écrite qu'il ne laissa pas lire à son ami, qui se fit joyeusement moqueur.

- Jones, ça suffit maintenant, gronda amicalement Alec, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

- Comment ? demanda Alec en arrangeant son lit de manière confortable, tandis que Ianto déambulait dans la chambre en humant le café. Tu n'étais pas trop obnubilé par ta propre tragédie sentimentale pour prêter attention aux sentiments des autres ?

- Touché ! fit Ianto avec un large sourire, mais je trouvais que ton comportement avec cette pauvre Donna était bien froid.

- Bien froid, avec le baiser dont elle m'a gratifié ? Que devrais-je dire de ton propre comportement envers moi ? Tu as failli me briser le nez.

- Glaciale banquise du cœur, haine brûlante du rival/D'amours je ne veux parler, sans évoquer mon départ brutal...

- Au lit, le poète, tu feras des vers de mirlitons demain devant les colonnes d'Hercule.

- Hercule ne s'y tient plus debout, dit Ianto en se déshabillant.

- Tout comme toi, couche-toi !

Ianto se dévêtait sans pudeur, l'alcool lui avait ôté ce réflexe, il se coucha vêtu seulement de sa longue chemise.

- Tss, le poète, Donna a fait monter tes bagages, alors mets ton pyjama, tu sais bien, pantalon, chemise…

- J'ai trop chaud ! geignit Ianto, la couverture remontée au menton.

- Eh bien moi, je ne suis pas Jack, je ne me couche pas près de toi, sans te toucher, si tu dors dans cette tenue. C'est un pousse au crime.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? s'écria Ianto en se redressant, dégrisé tout à coup.

- Ah, je m'en doutais, si tu avais connu, disons, bibliquement Jack, tu n'aurais jamais pu le quitter ainsi.

- Grompft, grogna le jeune homme.

- C'est un tort, fit Alec sans miséricorde, car si tu savais le nombre de choses qu'il peut faire.

- Assez, Alec ! J'en ai assez entendu ! fit le jeune homme écarlate.

- Non, visiblement, car cela te trouble toujours de savoir que je fus son amant. Jaloux ?

- Évidemment ! Je l'aime et je ne le connais pas.

- Que dis-tu de cela, je l'ai aimé et je ne le connais plus ?

- Que nous sommes bien pitoyables!

- C'est toi qui es pitoyable, moi, je suis simplement ici pour te rappeler ce que tu dois faire.

- Cesse de me torturer ! s'écria Ianto, je le sais que tu as été amoureux de lui. Je ne peux pas l'oublier ! Et tu dis être mon ami.

- Etre ami, ne veut pas dire que je serai toujours doux avec toi, mais que je te dirai toujours la vérité. Que tu le souhaites ou non.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir mes rivaux en amour pour ami.

- Ah, tu en as beaucoup des rivaux ? Surtout aussi magnifiques que moi ?

- Non, avoua Ianto en hoquetant de rire, mais je comprends à présent ce que Jack te trouvait. Tu es son miroir vivant !

- Non, je suis plus jeune, plus beau et plus fort. Es-tu sûr de ne pas faire une erreur en allant le retrouver ? Je devrais peut-être m'attacher à toi ?

La lueur narquoise dans ses yeux fit peur à Ianto qui s'assombrit littéralement. Alec en resta surpris d'autant que le jeune homme s'était refermé comme une huître.

- Hé, je plaisante, Ianto. Tu es bien trop jeune et trop mince pour moi. J'aurais peur de te casser en deux.

Ianto avait beaucoup maigri en trois mois, retrouvant la minceur de son adolescence ce qui le rajeunissait considérablement. Pas étonnant que River Song l'aie materné jusqu'ici.

- Allez dors, mon poète, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus clairement demain.

Ianto dodelina de la tête et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir. Alec le borda affectueusement. Le Docteur avait eu raison de lui demander de l'accompagner. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre, notamment à se montrer moins méfiant envers ses sentiments. Il aurait pu éviter tout cela s'il s'était montré plus vindicatif, s'il avait eu moins peur de ses sentiments à l'égard de Jack. Il veilla sur son sommeil bercé par le roulis de la goélette qui les emportait vers l'Angleterre.

oOoOo

Les jours qui suivirent, Ianto évita soigneusement Alec McNeil. Il avait peur de reprendre cette difficile conversation. Mais le Tardis était une goélette au milieu de la mer qui ne s'arrêtait que pour faire eau et vivres dans des petits ports discrets. Il lui fut difficile d'éviter la seule personne qui était comme lui passager. De guerre lasse, Ianto dut concéder à lui parler à nouveau, ne serait-ce que par correction.

Au fil de leurs conversations, qui se firent de plus en plus longues et fréquentes, il en vint à apprécier véritablement l'esprit fin et sarcastique d'Alec. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup d'acuité et de recul sur l'actuelle politique coloniale de l'Empire, chose curieuse pour un ancien colonel de l'armée. Il aimait parler de ses aventures, encore un point qu'il partageait avec Jack Harkness, dont le fantôme survolait chacune de leurs conversations.

Il était très difficile pour l'un ou l'autre d'oublier l'être qui les avaient séparés. Alec utilisa ce temps pour apprendre à connaître le fameux secrétaire dont son ami était tombé amoureux au point d'en dépérir à sa disparition. Plus il le côtoyait et plus il se rendait compte que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi simple à comprendre qu'il le pensait. Il l'avait sous-estimé en le jugeant timoré, falot, insignifiant. Il devinait à présent sous une carapace de bienséance une âme brûlante qui ne demandait qu'à aimer. Il maîtrisait à l'extrême ses humeurs et ses pensées, presque comme un oriental. Mais de plus en plus souvent, à mesure qu'il prenait confiance, il laissait surgir dans son discours ou ses paroles l'éclat de ses pensées. En arrivant aux blanches falaises de Douvres, l'un et l'autre avaient trouvé finalement un ami sincère sur qui se reposer. Alec gardait désormais le silence sur les liens qui l'avaient attaché à Jack par compassion pour son ami. Lui-même ressentait du ressentiment en les imaginant enlacés. Mais il s'était lui-même arraché les droits de penser à Jack comme à un amant. Cela lui fut difficile mais il pensait qu'ils le méritaient tous.

A peine à Londres, il remarqua que Ianto ne tenait plus en place. Il lui fallait voir Jack. Alec lui donna l'accolade et refusa de l'accompagner, de peur de raviver la plaie encore fraîche de s'être fait rejeter. Il se consola en pensant aux aventures qu'il lui restait encore à vivre. Il le regarda partir, appuyé au bastingage, avec dans le cœur une incroyable nostalgie.

* * *

A suivre


	35. où Ianto revient à la maison

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter Alec).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

- Maj avec les corrections d'Aviva-

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Chapitre sept : où Ianto revient à la maison  
**

* * *

Ianto courait presque sur les quais de Londres, il humait la ville qui vivait intensément les premiers jours de l'automne précoce. Une petite pluie avait baigné les pavés des rues qu'il traversait. Mais le soleil brillait à présent sur les rues animées de la vieille cité de Londres comme dans son cœur. Il héla un fiacre dans lequel il se jeta après avoir donné l'adresse de Jack Harkness à Westminster. Le cocher ne lui parut pas inconnu et l'impression se confirma en le payant, face à la grille du parc de Durham Street.

- Oh, je vous reconnais, dit l'homme en soulevant son galure, z'êtes le monsieur qui m'a donné un shilling, y'a quèques semaines pour aller à Canary Wharf. On dirait bien que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. Z'avez l'air bien plus joyeux !

Ianto sourit, en reconnaissant à son tour le cocher qui l'avait conduit alors qu'il quittait le service du Lord. Cela lui parut un amusant coup du sort que ce soit lui qui le ramenât auprès de lui.

- En effet, répondit-il, j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je voulais.

- Bien, eh bien, je vous souhaite bien du bonheur ! Ça fait plaisir de voir des gens sourire comme ça ... pour sûr.

Ianto lui paya la course avec pourboire et sourire et se tourna vers les grilles du parc qui l'appelaient malgré lui. Plus d'un mois auparavant, il s'était tenu devant ce portail et avait cru voir son cœur se déchirer en voyant Alec sur le perron. Il prit son courage à deux mains, soupirant doucement. Il n'avait pas fait autant de chemin pour finalement rester au-dehors à admirer la vue, le soleil couchant qui se mirait dans les fenêtres aux vitraux colorés ou le vent qui jouait dans les feuilles des tilleuls.

Ianto poussa la grille presque sans s'en rendre compte. Elle grinça doucement. Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pas, écho d'un temps passé. La calèche n'était pas dans la cour, il marcha jusqu'au perron, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le poussait à avancer, comme un appel battant à ses oreilles, comme une volonté qui ne lui appartenait plus. Il posa la main sur la poignée, la porte n'était pas fermée et il put entrer dans le vestibule.

Il remarqua que les fenêtres étaient voilées, tout comme les miroirs. Il régnait dans la maison un silence de mauvais augure. Il n'entendait nulle part le son des horloges. Son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua. Qui était mort ? Jack ? Non, Alec l'aurait su par Owen. Il avait l'atroce sensation que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans cette maison. Une odeur de tristesse terrifiante en débordait. Il parcourut les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, vides et toutes imprégnées par ce désespoir qui lui empoignait le cœur. Il n'y avait personne. Il n'y tint plus et appela doucement. Owen ? Rhys ? Personne ne répondit mais il entendit comme des pas précipités dans l'escalier qui montait dans les étages. Il se dirigea vers les marches chantournées qu'il avait montées si souvent. Il passa devant son ancienne chambre, résistant à l'envie d'y pénétrer pour voir qui pouvait y résider maintenant. Il entendit une course rapide, suivie d'un choc brutal. Il s'arrêta net. Il entendit comme un martèlement. Qui pouvait-être là et faire autant de bruit ?

Il appela "Jack" et le martèlement continua de plus belle. Il se précipita en direction du son. Cela venait de la chambre de Jack. Son cœur se serra, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver derrière cette porte blanche. Ses jambes lui manquaient. Il ne pouvait entrer ici. Ce qu'il avait vu quelques mois avant hantait encore ses jours et ses nuits. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, dans cette maison qui ne lui était plus rien. Il tourna les talons, fuyant à nouveau.

- NON... entendit-il soudain, cette voix inimitable lui broya le cœur.

Il n'y avait que le Lord à posséder cette voix et ce ton qui lui faisait chavirer l'esprit. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne, il ouvrait la porte de la chambre de Jack et entrait. Une odeur puissante le prit à la gorge, l'odeur du malheur et de la maladie. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. L'homme qu'il aimait était couché sur son lit, effroyablement maigre, le visage émacié, ses yeux verts-gris hantés par le chagrin. Il resta figé quelques instants, il se sentait terriblement troublé d'être ici et de le voir. Son corps ne désirait qu'une chose être près de lui, son cœur battait que pour cette pensée, sa raison n'existait plus. Il se précipita vers lui.

Le Lord releva la tête et le regarda. Ianto se figea à nouveau, il n'y avait aucune flamme dans ses yeux, aucune étincelle, seulement deux puits sans fond sur son âme abîmée. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Jack gémit et retomba sur ses oreillers. Ianto se rapprocha doucement comme devant un animal blessé. Il écarta les rideaux qui cachaient son visage. Jack reposait sous une couverture et ne bougeait plus. Ianto s'aperçut qu'il avait les poignets attachés au montant de son lit. Il se rua sur lui et commença à défaire les nœuds qui serraient si fort ses maigres poignets qu'ils mordaient la chair. Jack se laissa faire, ne semblant rien éprouver.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi attaché ?

Il s'escrimait avec le nœud qui glissait entre ses doigts. Une voix le fit stopper.

- Ianto ? ! Oh bon sang, Ianto, que fais-tu ici ?

Owen Harper venait d'entrer dans la pièce et lui enleva les mains du foulard qui retenait le poignet de Jack.

- Je le détache, à quoi jouez-vous donc ?

- Ianto, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il ne faut pas le détacher.

- Pourquoi ? demanda amèrement le jeune homme, pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Pourquoi ?

- Viens au salon, je vais t'expliquer.

- Non, je reste ici et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avec Jack. Je ne partirai pas sans une explication. Il est attaché, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me reconnaît-il pas ? Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ?

- Ianto, calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer, mais laisse-le, tu le perturbes en criant ainsi.

Le jeune homme regarda son ancien maître, l'homme le regardait à présent avec des yeux fous, roulant dans ses orbites. Il avait du mal à reconnaître cette expression sur son visage, mais c'était de la peur. Il modéra sa voix et avança la main pour lui caresser la joue.

- Jack, souffla-t-il, non, n'ayez pas peur, je… il s'arrêta en voyant le Lord fuir son contact, les yeux agrandis par la panique. Qu'avez-vous ?

- Il est perdu dans son propre monde.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis son sauvetage, non, pas vraiment… ça a commencé après ton départ en fait. Viens, laissons-le.

- Pourquoi l'avoir attaché ? C'est pour cela qu'il est malheureux.

- Nous y sommes obligés, il s'enfuit autrement, ou il se blesse. Nous ne pouvons pas être sans cesse avec lui. Je suis désolé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment cela a-t-il commencé ? demanda encore Ianto incapable de laisser ce qui restait du Lord.

- Viens…

Il accéda finalement à la demande d'Owen, qui lui tenait la porte, l'air accablé. Ianto n'avait pas eu le temps de le regarder mais le médecin paraissait épuisé, des cernes bistres entouraient ses yeux, et il semblait porter le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au salon. Il sonna et attendit qu'Ewen arrive. Le jeune garçon avait encore grandi, mais il portait lui aussi le deuil d'une vie plus facile. Il salua son ancien professeur avec chaleur, ses yeux noisette retrouvèrent un peu de gaieté en le découvrant à l'hôtel particulier toujours aussi silencieux.

- Apporte-nous du thé, je te prie.

- Oui, Maître Harper.

- Et préviens Miss Toshiko que Ianto Jones est ici lorsqu'ils rentreront.

- Très bien.

Le silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis qui se faisaient face. Owen soupira et alla se prendre une des cigarettes qu'il affectionnait tant. Il en offrit une à Ianto qui la déclina.

- Toujours sans tache, hein ? demanda Owen, d'un air acerbe.

- Je ne dirais pas cela, répondit Ianto d'un ton doux.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un peu de ta faute s'il est dans cet état.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité, dit Owen en tirant une bouffée, il est dans cet état depuis que tu es parti.

- Non… souffla Ianto, abasourdi alors que lui revenaient les images de Jack amorphe dans son lit, gémissant de désespoir.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis dur, dit Owen d'un ton radouci, se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel sa diatribe venait de mettre le jeune homme, néanmoins, je pense que tu as une certaine responsabilité dans ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Je le sais, Alec m'a parlé.

- Alec ?

- Oui, il m'a retrouvé et fait revenir jusqu'ici. Mais explique-moi pourquoi est-il attaché ?

Le regard de Ianto ne souffrait aucun délai. Owen repoussa les questions qui montaient à ses lèvres. Ianto voulait des explications. Il s'exécuta.

- Après sa délivrance, la malaria a ressurgi, dans son état, il n'a pas pu résister. La fièvre lui a fait oublier six ans de sa vie avec les dégâts que tu connais. Alec était près de lui, cela l'a induit en erreur, je pense. Et le fait que tu sois parti n'a rien arrangé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ianto en s'asseyant confortablement dans le sofa.

Il sentait l'odeur du tabac venir jusqu'à lui. Il avait beau détester cela, cette odeur lui était presque réconfortante. Il était si abattu à la vue de Jack amoindri.

- Il a été lucide un moment, où il s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Il a mis un point final à leurs relations. Alec s'est battu mais Jack perdit tout goût pour la vie. Il ne mangeait plus, se soignait à peine. Il est tombé malade à nouveau et depuis il a perdu l'esprit. J'ignore par quel mécanisme son esprit a commencé à lui jouer des tours mais cela a empiré après ton départ. Je pense ce qu'il a vécu dans cette tannerie, la mort de son frère et de Suzie l'a grandement affecté. Si tu y ajoute la maladie qui le minait, il a perdu l'esprit. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même.

- Je suis désolé mais...

- Mais tu ne pouvais les supporter de te mettre sous le nez leur intimité.

Ianto grimaça et Owen ricana sourdement.

- Tu as échappé au pire, crois-moi, voir Jack s'enfoncer jour après jour dans une telle apathie est un crève-cœur. Rien ne le fait plus réagir, il ne s'alimente que si on l'y pousse. Il est comme enfermé dans son corps. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense. Il est comme un animal.

- Et cela fait deux mois que tu t'occupes de lui, jour et nuit ?

- Oui, Toshiko est venue nous rejoindre avec Steven.

Ianto se passa la main sur le visage, il était déconcerté par ce qu'il apprenait. La déchéance de Jack était totale. Malgré les préventions d'Alec, il n'avait pas imaginé que le Lord fut si malade.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, jappa Owen, tu disparais au milieu de la nuit en laissant une lettre de démission pour toute explication. Et tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle, seulement par Adam et encore parcellaires. Bon dieu, Ianto, à quoi pensais-tu ?

- J'ai démissionné, simplement, dit le jeune homme consumé par ce qu'il apprenait.

- Je croyais que nous étions amis. Tu aurais pu venir me parler au lieu de fuir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Ianto baissa la tête, mort de honte. Toutes les raisons du monde ne valaient pas explication devant la tragique vision de l'homme attaché là-haut.

Que pouvait-il penser alors qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état ?

- Je suis désolé... commença-t-il.

- Cela suffit, les excuses. Jack a raison, tu t'excuses un peu trop souvent. Si tu as agi ainsi, c'est que tu as une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Bah, je crois que j'en connais la raison, dit Owen finement, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ?

- La même raison.

- Eh bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps. Avoue que nous te manquions autant que tu nous manquais. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces deux mois ? Adam n'a voulu strictement rien dire à ton propos, seulement que tu allais bien. Et tu me parles d'Alec, qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- J'ai repris contact avec ma famille, dit Ianto, cela m'a fait du bien de les revoir. Puis, j'ai voyagé et rencontré le Docteur, son Docteur et Alec MacNeil.

- Quoi ? fit Owen surpris.

- Le Docteur était à Rome, et Alec était à ma poursuite depuis qu'il est parti de Durham Street.

- Étrange... Il ne m'en a rien dit.

- Il voulait être sûr que je revienne, il est venu m'avertir de l'état de Jack. Et le Docteur m'a envoyé vers lui, dans son bateau.

- Je croyais que tu souffrais de mal de mer.

- Plus maintenant.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Alec, dis-tu ? C'est un comportement étrange pour un homme amoureux.

- Il veut que Jack soit heureux, tout comme moi.

- Hélas, Ianto, je crains que tu n'arrives trop tard. La maladie a consumé tout ce qui faisait Jack Harkness.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes, épais et morose. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à la situation.

- Tu as raison, nous sommes amis, dit finalement Ianto, en plantant son regard dans le sien, et je ne peux accepter qu'il vive ainsi dans cet état. Je sais à présent ce qu'il est pour moi. Je ne puis le laisser ainsi.

- Tu sais ce qu'il est pour toi, dit Owen en souriant tristement. C'est malheureux que tu te rendes compte de cela alors qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Vous auriez dû... ah, je m'étonne moi-même en disant cela mais vous auriez pu être heureux ensemble.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, s'écria Ianto, un jour Jack m'a dit que le plus important dans la vie était de continuer d'avancer. Alors je veux m'occuper de lui et voir ce que la vie peut nous réserver.

- Ianto, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages ! Il est une coquille vide, il vit coupé du monde sans prononcer un seul mot. Il n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu, l'homme que tu as aimé. Ne t'inflige pas cela !

- Owen, mon ami, je me haïrais de ne pas faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Et puis, il n'est pas aussi muet que tu le dis, je l'ai entendu prononcer "non" tout à l'heure.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? dit Owen en fronçant des sourcils, Jack n'a pas dit un mot depuis... depuis le départ d'Alec. Il a complètement perdu pied. Si tu veux t'occuper de lui, je ne m'y opposerai pas, évidemment, mais il faudra que je t'apprenne à le soigner.

- Oh, je suppose que l'attacher ne nécessite pas grand diplôme, dit Ianto un peu trop sèchement.

Owen baissa la tête.

- Je suis obligé de le faire, pour prendre un peu de repos. Il erre en ville, il s'enfuit. Il hurle la nuit. Je dois également lui donner du laudanum pour l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais j'ai sans cesse peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

- C'est affreux.

- Je t'apprendrai à t'occuper de lui, puisque tu le souhaites mais sache que cela ne sera une partie de plaisir. Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os, mais il a encore une grande force nerveuse.

- Quelle est l'issue ?

- Il n'y en a guère, plus rien ne fait sortir de sa torpeur.

- Bedlam ? demanda Ianto en frissonnant à l'évocation de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Londres à la sinistre réputation.

- Non, tant que je serai en vie, Jack n'ira pas dans ce genre d'établissement. Il ne mérite pas cela. Là-bas, ils entassent les malades dans de toutes petites cellules et ils n'en sortent que pour mourir. Je ne veux pas cela pour lui. Je préfère m'épuiser à le veiller.

- Je comprends, mais avec ton mariage, ton métier... tu ne peux le faire toute ta vie. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

- Tu seras vite malheureux.

- De le voir ainsi, c'est ce qui me rend malheureux.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ? demanda Owen sans se retenir, il avait besoin de se l'entendre confirmer.

Ianto le dévisagea, cherchant l'ironie mais il ne put en déceler aucune. Owen était sincère.

- Oui, soupira-t-il, je sais que cela peut paraître anormal, mais c'est lui que j'aime. Pendant ces deux mois, je n'ai fait que penser à lui, à me torturer à son propos. Lorsque Alec m'a appris pour sa maladie, je me suis senti si coupable... si tu veux bien que je m'occupe de lui, je le ferai avec plaisir aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra.

- Vu l'intense réflexion dont il fait preuve en ce moment, c'est assurément une mission à vie que tu t'assignes.

- C'est mon choix, ma liberté.

- Tu comptes rester à Londres ? demanda le médecin après un long moment de silence où ils mesuraient les implications de la proposition de Ianto. Blackwood serait mieux pour lui, reprit Owen, mais avant qu'il soit entièrement reconstruit, cela peut prendre des années. Vous pourriez vous installer dans ma maison d'Abergavenny, nous serions tous ensemble.

- Ce serait une bonne chose, en effet, dit Ianto en réfléchissant, ou bien nous pourrions l'installer au calme dans une de ses propriétés. Il y serait mieux que de rester à Londres.

Un cri perçant les alerta. Owen bondit sur ses pieds en jurant.

- C'est Jack ? demanda Ianto alarmé, alors qu'ils entendaient le hurlement reprendre.

- Non, c'est la voix d'Ewen. Allons-y !

oOoOo

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans les étages. Un bruit de lutte provenait de la chambre de Jack. Ils entrèrent et restèrent stupéfaits par ce qu'ils découvrirent.

Ewen étouffait sous le poids du Lord qui l'étranglait peu à peu. Owen tenta de maîtriser Jack qui s'agitait en le saissisant par le bras. Il permit à Ewen de s'échapper en rampant, pleurant de peur et de soulagement. Jack se tourna vers Owen et lui décocha un puissant coup de poing qui le fit s'étaler sur le sol, la tête bourdonnante.

Jack marcha sur lui, prêt à se jeter sur lui, à le déchirer. Il montrait les dents, tremblant de rage. Ianto s'interposa courageusement. L'homme était incontrôlable et ses yeux fous avaient une drôle de lueur au fond des prunelles, comme un feu couvant sous la cendre. Sa grande carcasse était secouée de tressaillements et ses mains s'ouvraient et se fermaient involontairement.

- Jack, s'écria le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

Il le contemplait stupéfait, il y avait de la colère et de la peine dans ce regard halluciné. Jack le regardait sans le voir, frémissant. Il sauta sur lui sans crier gare, violent, grognant. Un véritable loup enragé. Ianto n'eut pas peur qu'il le tue, qu'il le blesse, il était revenu pour lui. Il acceptait le sort que Jack pouvait lui faire subir sans angoisse. Ses bras serraient ses épaules, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et le meurtrissaient, mais il n'en avait cure. Il regarda les yeux déments de Jack et il fit la seule chose à laquelle la bête furieuse ne pouvait s'attendre, il l'embrassa.

Jack lutta tout d'abord contre cette étreinte vigoureuse puis il s'amollit sous la force de ce baiser qui l'essoufflait, la caresse qui l'apaisait. Il s'effondra sur lui-même soutenu par Ianto. Il se sentait étourdi par les sensations qui renaissaient en lui. La conscience lui revint, éclatant en lui comme une bombe chinoise, illuminant chaque recoins de son esprit obscurci.

Tout tournoyait en lui. Son cœur trop longtemps racorni sous le chagrin battait la chamade, son sang trop longtemps endormi bouillonnait, répondant à l'homme qui le tenait embrassé à genoux près de lui.

Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas détachées mais il sentait une langue timide venir à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa Ianto le remplir. Bâillonné par ce baiser, il se sentait enfin redevenir lui-même, en sentant ses doigts jouer sur sa peau sensible. Il avait fait un long voyage à travers l'enfer. Il se rappela de tout, si soudainement, si viscéralement. Son départ, sa lente déchéance, son agonie. Il le repoussa faiblement. Ianto s'écarta à regret de lui pour plonger son regard émerveillé dans les yeux désormais lucides de son Lord. La limpidité de son regard lui fut la plus douces des récompenses.

- Je suis de retour Jack, dit Ianto et plus rien ne fera me séparer de toi.

- Ianto, Ianto, Ianto, dit le Lord en une litanie, tenant entre ses mains le visage dont il avait tant pleuré le départ, ce visage qui l'avait tant hanté.

Il y voyait le même regard aimant, peut-être plus mûr, sur ses traits à présent bronzés par un soleil étranger.

- Tu m'as abandonné, murmura-t-il en le laissant se relever.

Owen avait déguerpi en voyant la longueur du baiser. Il avait entraîné le jeune domestique pour le soigner. Il faisait à présent entendre ses pas dans le couloir pour avertir ses amis de son retour.

- Je vous ai abandonné, confirma Ianto en lui tendant une main ferme et l'aidant à se remettre debout. Mais je pensais que c'était le mieux pour vous.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre, chancelant sur ses jambes.

- Visiblement, j'avais tort, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire contrit.

- Pourquoi partir ? demanda Jack, qui tremblait mais sain d'esprit à nouveau. Il le poussa violemment. Pourquoi m'abandonner ? Pourquoi me laisser seul alors que j'avais tant besoin de toi, alors que je t'aimais !

Il le repoussa plus violemment. Ianto se trouvait acculé contre le mur sous la poussée de Jack qui ne se maîtrisait plus. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de le serrer contre lui. Il se précipita sur son corps et le dévora de baisers comme un loup affamé d'amour. Ses mains coururent sur son corps, enfiévrées, incapable de se réfréner. Ianto réagit en se collant à lui plus étroitement, malgré l'odeur méphitique qui émanait de lui. Ces paroles résonnaient en lui, " alors que je t'aimais". Il s'arracha à ses bras, Jack le regarda, les yeux mi-clos couvant son désir. Owen passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et les vit se défier du regard.

Jack le vit du coin de l'œil et se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire. Le médecin n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était le sourire de son ami, les yeux vivants et réveillés, pétillants d'amour. Il resta bouche bée

- Owen, appela Jack, alors que ses jambes manquaient sous son poids.

Ianto le rattrapa et passant son bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir. Jack posa sa tête contre la sienne, la respiration haletante, presque sifflante. Il reposait presque entièrement sur le jeune homme. Owen les regarda surpris alors que Ianto aidait le Lord à se coucher dans son lit.

- Bien, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai cru que vous vous battiez.

- Non...

- Oui, c'est ce dont je me suis rendu compte après, dit Owen avec un fin sourire. Tu as utilisé une des faiblesses de Jack pour le soumettre ? Ce baiser a au moins réussi à le calmer un peu. Je vais lui donner ses médicaments.

Jack gémit sourdement alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus Ianto.

- Plus de médicament, dit le jeune homme.

- C'est son traitement, cela lui est nécessaire.

- Seul Ianto m'est nécessaire, articula Jack en sentant la querelle monter entre ses deux amis. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces drogues.

- Jack, tu es vraiment conscient ? Tu as récupéré tes facultés ?

- Yep, faut croire qu'un baiser peut tout guérir, dit Jack en se cramponnant à Ianto, c'est un sorcier que cet homme-là. Mais il a beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer.

- Nous aurons le temps de le faire plus tard, dit Ianto en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Oh, c'est moi qui sens ainsi ? fit Jack en reniflant l'odeur de maladie qui émanait de lui, comment fais-tu pour le supporter ?

- Cela ne me dérange pas, dit Ianto.

Owen nota que leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées. Jack semblait avoir repris des forces par ce simple contact et il paraissait déterminé à ne plus laisser s'échapper son Gallois.

- Owen, j'apprécierai un café et des petits gâteaux, si c'était possible. J'ai faim.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis des semaines.

- Oui, mais là, j'ai faim et j'aimerai parler à Ianto en privé.

Le jeune homme frémit, il n'avait pas pensé si vite devoir s'expliquer. Lorsqu'Alec, puis Owen lui avaient parlé de la maladie de Jack, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un baiser put en être le remède. Le Lord le regardait d'un œil torve et il sentait qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire serré. Owen s'éclipsa en maugréant que lui aussi aurait aimé discuter avec le jeune homme. Ianto ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la salve de questions qui ne manqua pas de le mitrailler.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Jack avait des accents dramatiques dans la voix alors qu'il interrogeait le jeune homme. La honte et l'embarras montèrent à ses joues.

- Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

Ianto chercha à retirer sa main, mais Jack, malgré sa maladie conservait une grande force. Il caressa de l'autre ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'était coupé les cheveux et des favoris fournis encadraient à présent son regard bleu qui vacillait sous le poids du sien.

Leurs cœurs battaient si fort, sur un rythme commun, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

- Parce que je croyais le devoir. Je ne voulais que votre bonheur.

- Ah et content du résultat ? demanda Jack en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non, je ne peux pas dire cela. Je ne voulais pas ça.

- Encore heureux, Ianto, dit Jack, un peu moins en colère, Ianto, es-tu parti parce que Alec était près de moi ? Parce que j'ai eu un comportement déplacé...

- oui, Ianto baissa la tête, j'étais sûr que vous auriez pu vivre avec lui, continuer votre grande passion.

- Et évidemment, sans me demander mon avis, tonna Jack, tu aurais dû rester auprès de moi. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir ce que je ressens pour toi est bien différent de ce que j'éprouvais pour Alec. C'est une passion morte.

Ianto murmura quelque chose que Jack ne comprit pas. Il lui releva le menton d'un mouvement doux et pourtant autoritaire.

- Répète.

- C'est que Alec dit, s'écria Ianto en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Alec, dit Jack suivant le mouvement, son corps glissant sur celui du jeune homme.

- oui, Alec, ne dites jamais de mal de lui, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher.

- Alec, répéta Jack abasourdi.

- Oui, il a tant d'affection pour vous, qu'il a traversé l'Europe pour venir me chercher.

- Où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Le monde, répondit Ianto, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Et ? fit Jack en caressant son oreille, son cou, faisant frémir le Gallois.

- Le Docteur et sa compagne ...

- Comment ? Suis-je le seul à ne pouvoir le voir, gémit Jack.

- J'ai vu tout ce que je désirais voir, en sachant que j'avais quitté ce que je désirais avoir. Je t'aime Jack, prononça-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. Je ne suis qu'un homme, mais je t'aime.

- Il t'a fallu être bien loin de moi pour t'en rendre compte, dit Jack en respirant son odeur, plongeant dans son cœur, l'attirant à lui.

- Non, je le sais depuis plusieurs mois.

Jack gémit en le serrant plus fort, à l'étouffer.

- Ianto, murmura-t-il d'un ton frustré, nous aurions pu éviter toute cette souffrance si tu avais cru en moi.

- Cru en quoi ? demanda le jeune homme taquin en le regardant amoureusement.

- En mon amour pour toi, lâcha Jack comme une bombe, je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair, trop subtil sans doute. A moins que tu ne sois trop fier pour l'accepter ?

- Je l'accepte, je l'accepte avec joie, dit Ianto en l'embrassant avec passion.

Son envie était irrépressible. Depuis que Jack le serrait ainsi dans ses bras, il avait le cœur léger, comme un bulle de savon errant sous le vent. Il sentait rugir en lui un désir tout puissant sur son esprit, le poussant à le caresser, encore et encore, à ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Jack pourtant mit un frein à ses caresses.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain. Mais tu pourras me le donner si tu veux.

Ianto déjà rouge de leurs embrassades échevelées sembla pris d'une toux d'apoplexie au grand plaisir de Jack. Il s'écarta et le contempla, si jeune, si beau, si désirable, il y avait en lui une candeur bouleversante, malgré toutes ses épreuves, une douceur à laquelle il voulait goûter.

Un bref toussotement les arrêta. Owen revenait de l'office et apportait un plateau avec des gâteaux sortant du four.

- Hum, presque aussi bons que Ianto, dit le Lord, en souriant. Cela signifie que Gwen est de retour.

- Non, c'est Ewen qui les a faits, Rhys lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose que tu veuilles bien manger. Il s'avère que les gâteaux étaient la seule chose que tu voulais bien avaler.

- Et bien Ewen a le talent de Gwen pour la cuisine. Ne pense-tu pas Ianto...

- Tout à fait, dit le jeune homme en souriant, ces fudges sont vraiment délicieux.

Jack ôta une miette de chocolat du menton du jeune homme. Le léger geste fit rougir Ianto, par l'intimité de ce mouvement.

- Oui, il faudra le remercier, dit Owen, ce gamin s'est fait pardonner, finalement.

Le ton qu'il utilisa rappela un peu sévèrement que Ianto n'avait pas été là pendant tout ce temps. Il nota cependant que leur relation était au beau fixe. Il n'avait qu'à voir l'air ébouriffé et rêveur de Ianto et celui plus que satisfait de Jack. C'était un sourire victorieux qui éclairait son visage, un sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus de deux mois et qui lui manquait. Quoi qu'il pensât du jeune homme, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un effet terriblement puissant sur Jack.

- Il m'aime, dit Jack en répondant à sa question informulée.

Ianto ouvrit de grands yeux, embarrassé de voir son intimité ainsi dévoilée.

- Ce n'est pas dommage de se l'avouer enfin, dit Owen en souriant, l'amour est vraiment le plus puissant des remèdes. Avec Ianto auprès de toi, je suis sûr que tu vas pouvoir te remettre enfin.

Jack heureux ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher la main du Gallois assis à ses côtés. Il contemplait ses traits juvéniles, un peu marqués par son voyage. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du visage du fin jeune homme qui le mangeait du regard. Ils semblaient tout les deux pris dans une bulle de tendresse, une tour d'ivoire, où ils n'avaient nul besoin de témoins.

Owen pourtant ne pouvait se détacher d'eux, la guérison spontanée de Jack était spectaculaire et ne manquait pas de l'étonner. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Harlow, celui-ci aurait certainement beaucoup de choses à en dire. Il était sûrement à l'aube d'une découverte médicale majeure, celle de guérir de la folie par la puissance de l'amour. Cela demandait une étude approfondie. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement alors qu'il les voyait si proches. Ianto cherchait à le fuir, tandis que Jack s'épuisait à se rapprocher de lui.

Ianto parla longtemps, expliquant à Jack et Owen son voyage, ce qu'il avait vu et qui il avait rencontré à Rome. Jack fut abasourdi et ému par ce que le Docteur et son ami, le colonel avait fait pour lui. Mais il se sentait si fatigué, si épuisé que la conversation lui parvenait assourdie. Il papillonna des yeux, bailla et finalement tomba endormi malgré le café serré de Rhys devant Ianto étonné.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il à Owen.

- Calmant, je t'ai dit qu'il devait prendre ses médicaments, dit le médecin en esquissant le geste de mettre quelque chose dans la tasse de Jack.

- Tu l'as drogué ?

- Il a besoin de repos et je le connais, il n'aurait pas pu se reposer dans cet état de... nerfs.

Le silence tomba entre eux.

- C'est ma faute s'il a souffert autant, dit Ianto en glissant son regard sur le visage hâve et mal rasé de Jack.

- C'est aussi la sienne, un mauvais coup du sort, qui vous a séparé. Vous avez chacun fait des erreurs. Personne ne vous a jamais dit que la confiance fait partie de la vie de couple ?

Ianto leva un sourcil interloqué sur lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Jack et lui comme un couple. Il se frotta le visage et regarda Owen qui l'observait goguenard.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué en réalité. Nous devrions le laisser dormir. Il en a pour quelques heures à présent.

Owen sortit en emportant le plateau, il tint la porte ouverte pour Ianto qui ne lui parut pas enclin à partir.

- Viens-tu ?

- Owen, penses-tu qu'il est guéri ou bien qu'il s'agit d'une embellie ?

Ianto se sentait glacé à cette idée, il ne savait ce qu'il deviendrait si Jack retournait dans cette transe qui l'avait tant effrayé.

- Tu as peur que ce soit qu'un moment de lucidité ?

- Oui, et si cela n'était pas réel ? fit Ianto avec angoisse.

- Nous ne le saurons que dans quelques heures, dit Owen, mais il a l'air heureux.

- Oui, murmura Ianto qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage apaisé de Jack. J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant, comme à Blackwood Manor.

- Le manoir a brûlé, te souviens-tu ? Tout a changé, maintenant. Trop de choses se sont passés. Plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, j'en ai peur.

- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

- J'ai quelques petites idées, dit Owen en souriant. Tout d'abord remettre Jack en état pour mon mariage. Je vais enfin pouvoir compter sur la présence du père de ma fiancée. Puis, il te reste beaucoup de tâches à accomplir. J'ai entendu lire Steven ce matin. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas brillant.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, mais tu lui as manqué à lui aussi. Toshiko sera ravie de te revoir également.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est ici ?

- Elle m'a rejoint avec Steven, il y a quelques semaines. Elle ne supportait pas de se savoir si loin de Jack alors qu'il était presque mourant. Et elle voulait aussi se trouver auprès de moi.

La réponse d'Owen fit grimacer Ianto. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir abandonné sa place pour des raisons qui lui semblaient bien futiles maintenant. Il se leva et observa une dernière fois le visage endormi de Jack. C'était le seul endroit où il voulait se trouver finalement.

- Allez viens, mon ami ! dit Owen en lui faisant signe de l'accompagner.

- Je serai heureux de les voir, murmura Ianto en se levant et le suivant, mais cela ne va-t-il pas sembler curieux que je revienne ainsi ?

- Oh, Ianto, Ianto… dit Owen en agitant la tête, ton absence était beaucoup plus dérangeante pour chacun d'entre nous. Merci.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Pour être revenu, mon ami, tout simplement. Allez laissons-le se reposer. Tu n'as pas de bagages ?

- J'ai débarqué ce matin et la première chose que j'ai faite était de venir ici.

- Tu as eu raison de revenir, mon ami. Je suis sûr que Toshiko pensera la même chose.

Ianto sourit malgré son inquiétude. Tant que Jack ne sera pas entièrement remis, il ne pourrait se départir cette angoisse.

- Cependant, je pense que Gwen t'en voudra pendant un certain temps. Rhys est rentré plusieurs fois à Abergavenny pendant ton absence. Elle ne décolérait pas à ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Elle sait que c'est ma faute, dit Ianto, en descendant les escaliers, je devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Hum, à ta place, j'éviterai, elle préfère comme tout le monde avoir ses explications de vive voix !

- Cela va me poursuivre longtemps.

- Oui, sauf, si tu en as appris la leçon. Il ne faut pas méjuger d'une situation et fuir les discussions. Il n'y a rien de pire pour envenimer une situation que de rester sur un malentendu.

- Je pense que cette leçon-là restera suffisamment gravée dans ma mémoire.

Owen le regarda, le soupesant du regard.

- Bien, prépare-toi à revenir ici alors, fais chercher tes bagages. Je me doute que tu veuilles t'installer à nouveau dans ta chambre. Elle t'attend.

- Je vais aller les chercher moi-même, Alec attend au port. Je lui dois la joie d'avoir revu Jack, je veux le remercier et l'assurer que Jack a repris connaissance.

- Tu es bien bon, pour un homme qui aurait pris place auprès de Jack, s'il en avait eu la possibilité.

- Peut-être mais c'est mon ami, désormais, je me montrerai bien indélicat, si je ne donnais pas des nouvelles de Jack à Alec.

- Ne crains-tu pas qu'il revienne et profite de la faiblesse de Jack et de la tienne ?

- Cela n'a pas fonctionné auparavant, et je fais confiance à Alec pour ne rien tenter. Mais il a décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il ne veut pas raviver les blessures.

- Comme je le comprends ! Va chercher tes affaires et reviens t'installer ici !

Owen était joyeux, la guérison de Jack, le retour de Ianto, c'était des nouvelles qu'il brûlait de partager avec sa fiancée et le jeune Steven. Ils seraient assurément bien étonnés de la tournure qu'avait pris cet après-midi. Tout avait changé, tout était transformé et maintenant, Ianto et Jack allaient certainement pouvoir profiter de la vie.

* * *

A suivre


	36. où Ianto reprend place auprès de ses ami

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter Alec).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et Aviva pour son brillant concours !

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Chapitre 8 : Où Ianto reprend sa place auprès de ses amis.**

* * *

Ianto quitta la maison de Durham Street pour retrouver Alec qui l'attendait au port. Celui-ci fut soulagé d'apprendre que son ami était sorti de son marasme. Il s'en réjouit et le jeune homme vit qu'il luttait farouchement contre lui-même pour ne pas exiger de le voir. Il savait cependant qu'il fallait encore un peu de temps à Jack Harkness pour se remettre de cette langueur qui avait failli le détruire.

Alec lui souhaita bonne chance.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais souhaiter bonne chance, dit Ianto en souriant, Dame Donna t'attend avec impatience.

- Oh, je le sais. Il est temps pour moi de m'établir. Donna a toutes les qualités requises pour faire une bonne épouse. Elle est sensée, agréable, joyeuse et intelligente. De plus, elle ne m'est pas indifférente.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre l'avouer.

- Ianto, tu vas me manquer, dit Alec en serrant le jeune homme contre lui.

- Toi aussi mon ami, mais nous nous reverrons, dit le Gallois, j'en suis persuadé. Ne restons pas sans nous écrire.

- J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas doué pour écrire des lettres.

- Owen m'en a fait également le reproche, grimaça Ianto.

- Pour un homme de lettres, c'est bien dommage !

Ianto ne répondit pas mais il marquait un point. Il n'avait écrit aucune missive durant son voyage, incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation. Il aurait très bien pu mourir sans que quiconque ne l'apprenne avant de longs mois.

- De toute manière, Owen Harper m'a invité à son mariage. Sois assuré que j'y serai présent ! Et pendant ce temps, prends soin de Jack.

- Je n'y manquerai pas !

- C'est curieux, mais je sens que ceci est sincère !

- Oui, tout à fait sincère, fit le jeune homme en souriant à pleines dents.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, mon ami. Ne manque pas de me tenir au courant de son état de santé et assure-le de toute mon affection.

Les adieux s'achevèrent rapidement. Ianto était pressé de retrouver Jack et son monde. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et une dernière étreinte fraternelle avant de se quitter. Ianto repartit avec ses affaires et retourna à Durham Street où Owen l'attendait de pied ferme tenant par la main sa fiancée, fort émue de son retour. Elle fit fi de sa réserve toute asiatique pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le frais parfum de la jeune femme enveloppa Ianto qui se laissa faire avec grand plaisir. Elle lui avait tant manqué, elle aussi. Steven se tenait en retrait, sombre et bras croisés. Il salua son ancien professeur froidement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Owen parut surpris par son attitude mais Ianto le pria de ne rien dire.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit le médecin, pendant tes… vacances, il n'a cessé de te réclamer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te bat froid.

- Il a besoin de temps, dit Ianto en haussant les épaules.

- Raconte-moi ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as vu, dit Toshiko en l'entraînant vers le salon. Owen m'en a un peu parlé mais je veux tout entendre de ta bouche.

Ianto s'exécuta de bonne grâce dans le salon familier, son esprit tendu vers la chambre où reposait Jack. Il raconta son voyage auprès de River Song, jusqu'à Rome où ils avaient rencontré le Docteur et sa compagne Donna Noble. Il raconta comment l'ami de Jack lui avait demandé des nouvelles du Lord et avait été fort marri de s'apercevoir qu'il n'en savait rien. Il passa sous silence la rencontre batailleuse avec Alec McNeil qui lui avait appris dans quel état était réellement Jack.

Il parla de Paris, de Rome, faisant naître des étoiles dans les yeux de Toshiko. La description du Docteur la ravit, il était en tout point semblable à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

- Et son vaisseau nous a ramené en moins de cinq jours de Rome à Londres.

- Son vaisseau ? demanda Toshiko étonnée.

- Oui, le Tardis, une fière goélette, répondit l'ancien secrétaire, c'est la manière dont le Docteur se déplace d'un point du globe à l'autre.

- Jack n'avait jamais révélé que le Docteur avait un vaisseau, s'étonna Owen, mais il a toujours été secret vis-à-vis de sa vie avec cet homme.

- Il n'a pas qu'un bateau, il en a plusieurs, répondit Ianto, Il possède une compagnie entière de transport qui lui permet d'aller d'un endroit à l'autre. Jack a toujours conservé le secret sur lui pour le protéger. Mais c'est un homme extraordinaire, tout comme il nous le disait.

- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas accompagné ? demanda Owen, il aurait pu voir Jack.

- Il a dit à Alec qu'il voulait visiter la Chine et le Japon.

- Que s'y passe-t-il ? demanda Toshiko qui s'intéressait toujours à son pays de naissance.

- Je l'ignore, dit Ianto, tout ce que je sais c'est que le Docteur a un important réseau d'informateurs. Alec me l'a raconté, ils collationnent les rapports, les notes qui leur sont envoyés.

- Es-tu resté longtemps auprès de lui ?

- Non, à peine une journée, mais il m'a fait une impression extraordinaire, dit Ianto en s'asseyant près d'elle.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire doux, il lui avait tant manqué. Elle lui reprocha doucement de ne pas avoir donné de ses nouvelles, tout en lui assurant qu'il lui avait manqué terriblement. Ianto garda le silence, sachant qu'il avait mérité ces réprimandes. Ce voyage, malgré tout, lui avait permis d'éclaircir ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il avait choisi de revenir auprès de Jack et ne souhaitait plus le quitter désormais. Il le dit à la jeune femme qui battit des cils, surprise par la révélation.

- Tu as mûri mon ami, lui dit-elle, auparavant, tu n'aurais jamais parlé aussi franchement de ce que tu éprouves.

- Il était peut-être temps, dit Ianto avec un mince sourire, je deviens adulte et je dois apprendre à vivre selon mes désirs. Cependant, je dois avouer que cela n'est pas si aisé.

- Comme je te comprends, dit-elle, regarde-nous. Owen est le seul héritier de sa famille, et il épouse une étrangère. Dans le comté d'Abergavenny, cela fait des gorges chaudes. Les gens seront toujours enclins à parler sans comprendre l'amour qu'il peut y avoir entre deux êtres.

- Allons, dès que les gens te rencontrent, ils oublient tes origines pour ne se souvenir que de ta gentillesse et de ta beauté.

- Ianto ! s'écria Owen, ton voyage à Rome t'a-t-il transformé en Casanova ? Toshiko est ma fiancée, je te le rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'est pas agréable à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? continua le jeune homme en se levant, c'est toujours un tel régal de parler avec toi.

- Ianto, tu as certainement passé trop de temps avec Alec McNeil, siffla Owen d'un ton amusé, mais je suis sûr que Jack appréciera. Cela le ravira.

Ils continuèrent à deviser dans une atmosphère joyeuse, entretenue par un Owen positivement heureux que Jack et Ianto soient de retour à la maison. Le soir tomba, la nuit enveloppa la ville peu à peu de son dais étoilé.

oOoOo

Ianto avait regagné sa chambre après une soirée passée à renouer des liens avec ses amis. Il était resté quelques minutes dans la chambre du Lord avec Owen et Toshiko. Ils avaient longtemps regardé Jack qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Toshiko, les larmes aux yeux, l'avait serré dans ses bras en le raccompagnant à sa chambre. Elle l'avait embrassé en lui chuchotant « merci ». Le sourire de Jack pendant son sommeil l'avait rassurée sur l'état de son tuteur.

Ianto s'assit sur son lit, savourant cet instant. Durant son voyage de retour, il n'avait cessé de penser au moment où il serait là, à quelques mètres à peine de Jack. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Alec, il ne savait pas ce qu'allaient lui apporter les jours suivants, mais il était heureux et fier d'être ici. Il soupira d'aise en s'allongeant dans son lit après avoir endossé son vêtement de nuit. Jack, il y pensait constamment et devait se maîtriser pour ne pas se faufiler hors de sa chambre et rejoindre la sienne. Il se morigéna, il lui fallait du repos. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour se remettre de la maladie nerveuse qui l'avait rongé, du temps pour guérir complètement. Il espéra que sa convalescence se déroulerait sans qu'il perde à nouveau l'esprit. Il en avait parlé brièvement avec Owen et savait qu'un choc, qu'une émotion trop violente pouvait le replonger dans son enfer personnel.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il allait devoir éviter de lui faire ressentir des émotions trop fortes, comme celles qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'embrasser, le toucher, le serrer entre ses bras, le faire chavirer sous ses assauts. Son corps répondit aux images qui lui enflammaient l'esprit. Il savait qu'il allait subir le martyre à ne pas s'approcher de lui pour ne pas l'épuiser. Mais cela en valait la peine, il ne voulait pas revoir cet homme au regard affolé, cette peur animale et cette douleur qui l'habitaient lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Avec de la douceur et de la patience, il l'apprivoiserait et éviterait de le perturber. Il chassa cette angoisse de son esprit et s'endormit en pensant à la saveur de ses baisers, souriant à la vie.

oOoOo

La lune touchait le zénith lorsqu'un léger grattement à la porte éveilla Ianto. Il se souleva légèrement alors que le battant s'ouvrait sans un bruit. Jack, couvert d'une robe de chambre bleue, entra, tenant à la main une lampe à huile. Il marchait tout doucement, chancelant comme un vieil homme. Ianto se leva d'un bond pour le soutenir.

Jack accueillit son aide avec un sourire contrit. Il le buvait du regard. Ses yeux lourds de sommeil brillaient à la lumière. Ses cheveux ébouriffés appelaient à la caresse. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu lorsque le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur son bras. Il ressentait la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu. Mais son visage était inquiet, et une lueur d'angoisse apparut dans ses yeux lorsqu'il passa la main sur sa joue. Jack laissa tomber son bras, désappointé. Il avait cru à son sourire qu'il allait être ravi de le voir et voilà qu'il le repoussait encore.

Ianto vit son changement d'expression et eut soudain peur que son accès de folie le reprenne. Il fallait qu'il le rassure. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le serra doucement contre lui. Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils leur semblaient les hypnotiser par ce son régulier et profond. Jack rompit l'enchantement le premier.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais repris ton ancienne chambre. Je voulais vérifier que je n'avais pas rêvé que tu étais revenu.

- Vous n'avez pas rêvé, dit Ianto avec un sourire, je suis là.

-Puis-je avoir ta compagnie pour cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas rester seul.

- Bien sûr, voulez-vous que je vienne dans votre chambre ? Je peux m'installer près de vous et veiller sur votre sommeil.

- Non... je veux dormir là, dans ton lit. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu es là, que tu es bien réel.

- Venez, dit Ianto en l'aidant à avancer vers les couvertures encore chaudes.

Jack sentit toute sa peur de voir à nouveau fuir son Gallois s'envoler, il le laissait enfin approcher. Quel dommage qu'il eut fallu tant de temps et de souffrance !

- Tu n'as pas peur que je tente de te faire mien ? demanda Jack avec un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas peur, dit Ianto en soutenant son regard, cependant, cela ne serait pas raisonnable dans votre état.

- Je veux simplement te tenir dans mes bras, dit Jack en se laissant guider.

Sa robe de chambre tomba au sol et Ianto l'aida à se coucher avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il souffla la lampe, puis rabattit les couvertures sur eux, les enveloppant dans une bulle de chaleur tendre.

Ils reposaient, l'un à coté de l'autre, séparés par un désir puissant qu'ils devaient maîtriser. Jack sourit dans l'obscurité. Il sentit que le jeune homme se déplaçait contre lui presque timidement. Un bras vint lui soutenir le cou, il roula sur son flanc et lova sa tête contre le torse de celui qu'il aimait. Il entendait son cœur battre à grand coup dans sa poitrine, sonnant si fort, un tonnerre dans la nuit silencieuse. Il sentait un grondement continu qui s'apaisa peu à peu alors qu'ils restaient sans bouger, sauf pour respirer.

Puis comme pour entendre à nouveau s'enfler ce son qui le ravissait, il l'embrassa doucement, goûtant la suavité de ses lèvres qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Le baiser se prolongea, un moment d'éternité partagée. Il s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser qui le complétait. Le contact du corps de Ianto, de ses mains qui glissaient dans son dos, le rassura. Il s'émut de leur mutuelle retenue, tout à la douceur de cet instant.

Ianto résistait à l'envie de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il retenait sa fougue, l'odeur de Jack, cette fois-ci douce et propre, la douceur de sa peau, rasée de frais lui gonflait le cœur et le corps. Et ce baiser qui s'éternisait menaçait de le faire basculer, son corps tendu près du sien. Il résista à l'envie de le bousculer, de le renverser sous lui et lui dévorer le corps de baisers et de l'aimer enfin. Il gémit sourdement contre ses lèvres et Jack se mit à rire.

- Je ne devrais pas te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements, dit-il en le relâchant doucement.

Malgré l'obscurité, Ianto aperçut l'éclat blanc de ses dents. Il sourit en retour et l'étreignit contre lui, sentant sa bouche contre son torse.

- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, dit Ianto, dormez, je suis là et je veille sur vous. Dormez.

- Seras-tu encore là demain matin ?

- Je vous le promets dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Dormez, Jack.

Ianto l'entendit sourire littéralement, puis sa respiration s'apaisa alors qu'ils sombraient tous les deux dans le sommeil.

oOoOo

Le matin ne s'était pas encore levé mais l'Est s'éclaircissait déjà, annonçant une belle journée. Jack ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il sortait d'un cauchemar qui l'avait laissé trempé de sueur et glacé à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il avait vécu dans ce monde onirique, hantait encore son esprit. Curieusement, il avait revécu cette discussion quelques jours après le duel avec Hart. Elle avait laissé une forte impression en lui, cette scène où il avait compris qu'il fallait du temps au jeune homme pour encaisser ce qu'il avait vécu. Il l'avait alors serré dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il venait de se voir repoussé, giflé par le mépris. Le jeune homme, dans son rêve, l'abandonnait après avoir mis son cœur à nu. Il tremblait à présent alors qu'un sentiment d'horreur et de solitude envahissait son âme. Il refoula des sanglots secs, ses nerfs tendus à craquer, se tordant les mains dans ce lit inconnu.

Il sortit enfin des brumes de son sommeil en reconnaissant les cheveux de Ianto, la ligne de son dos qu'il lui tournait. La mémoire lui revint, il s'était endormi dans ses bras et s'était éloigné dans son sommeil. Il se rapprocha de ce corps tiède et rassurant. A son contact, Ianto murmura dans ses rêves et se tourna vers lui pour le serrer contre lui. Jack s'abandonna à ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'enveloppa. Il se colla à son corps chaud et soupira d'aise. Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans le sommeil quand une main lui caressa les cheveux et acheva de le rassurer. Ianto était près de lui et cela suffisait à son bonheur. Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, définitivement réconforté.

Le matin les trouva tous les deux enlacés si étroitement que leur chaleur leur suffisait. Ianto s'éveilla le premier et savoura ce qu'il voyait. Le visage de Jack apaisé, près du sien, ses cils ombraient ses paupières, la ligne droite et pure de ses sourcils, les petites ridules qui accentuaient sa beauté, ce sourire léger qui étirait ses lèvres. Il aimait ce qu'il découvrait sous cette lumière douce et grise d'un matin londonien. Avec un soupir de bonheur, il le serra contre lui et fut surpris de sentir son corps s'éveiller contre le sien. Il sentait gonfler contre sa cuisse un désir qui ne lui faisait plus peur. Il avait choisi d'être là pour lui, pour son bonheur. Ses mains s'égarèrent malgré lui sous les couvertures et s'emparèrent ce qui s'y tendait. Jack s'éveilla à son tour, saisi par un plaisir inédit. Il vit les yeux bleus de Ianto assombris de désir, alors qu'il le sentait accélérer la cadence. Il se mordit les lèvres sur un cri qui montait, ces doigts habiles lui démontraient la dextérité du Gallois qui l'entraînait vers un bonheur matinal. Il se laissa aller entre ses mains si douces, la langueur du plaisir l'emporta comme une vague, frissonnant, le corps en fête.

Ianto s'essuya sur son pyjama sans le quitter des yeux.

- Besoin d'aide, Ianto Jones ? proposa Jack en plongeant dans ses yeux liquides, aux pupilles dilatées par le désir.

Il eut la surprise de l'entendre décliner l'offre avec un joli sourire qui lui fit battre le cœur violemment. Il était décidément soumis aux sourires de ce gamin, prêt à céder à toutes ses volontés.

- Non, Jack, tu dois te reposer, murmura Ianto en l'embrassant doucement, bonjour.

- Bonjour, dit le Lord, qui se sentait à vrai dire, tout à fait reposé.

Il posa ses mains autour du visage de Ianto et accentua son baiser. Lorsqu'il laissa le jeune homme respirer, il vit que ses joues et ses oreilles avaient pris une jolie teinte brique.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Jack, reprit Ianto.

- Autant que ce que tu viens de m'offrir.

- Tu as besoin de soins, cela en fait partie, dit-il en souriant.

- Quelle chance d'avoir un garde-malade si attentionné ! rit Jack en cueillant un nouveau baiser.

Il le tint embrassé et fourragea dans les couvertures à la recherche de son membre palpitant. Il le sentait tendre son corps contre le sien, instinctivement se pliant à son envie.

- Non ! cingla Ianto en repoussant ses mains fureteuses et caressantes.

Jack s'arrêta immédiatement. Le Gallois avait les yeux sombres et sévères mais un sourire détendit soudain son visage.

- Je t'en prie. Pas alors que tu es encore trop faible. Je ne le veux pas.

Ils s'évaluèrent du regard, Jack vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son compagnon et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il laissa ses mains abandonner leurs recherches pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le jeune homme avait raison, il fallait qu'il se repose, malgré cette bonne nuit de sommeil, il se sentait encore épuisé. Il le regarda se lever, se laver et s'habiller lestement. Jack appréciait sa silhouette, son attitude pudique contrastant avec le désir évident qui tendait son corps. Il le caressa du regard alors que Ianto se préparait à sortir.

- Très bien, je me repose, dit Jack en s'étirant sur les oreillers, mais je ne quitte pas ton lit.

- Si vous le désirez Monsieur, dit Ianto avec un sourire, mais vous allez vous ennuyer. Vous devriez rejoindre votre chambre.

- J'y ai passé bien trop de temps, je ne la supporte plus, alors que la tienne, elle est bien plus intéressante.

Ianto fit courir son regard sur la décoration simple de sa chambre, la fenêtre où entrait le soleil éclairant la bibliothèque et ses affaires sur le petit bureau. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici pour susciter un tel intérêt. Jack rit en le voyant faire. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Il était hors de question qu'il le laissât quitter la chambre sans l'embrasser. Ianto se soumit de bonne grâce à sa demande. Appuyé sur le lit, il savoura le baiser intense que le Lord lui donnait. Il sentait son corps palpiter sous l'émotion. Les mains de Jack glissèrent sous sa chemise, et il se sentit sur le point de rejeter totalement ses bonnes résolutions.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Ianto se hâta de l'entrebâiller pour découvrir le visiteur matinal. Il vit Owen, accablé, qui piétinait.

- Jack a disparu ! Je ne sais pas où il se trouve !

- Il est ici et semble décidé à ne pas vouloir quitter ma chambre.

Ianto ouvrit un peu grand sa porte pour laisser le médecin découvrir le Lord alangui dans son lit. Owen prit un air mi-fâché, mi-ravi.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, les gourmanda-t-il en riant.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, persifla Jack en montrant le jeune homme du doigt.

Ianto le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, l'air vaguement coupable et un peu fâché du sous-entendu injustifié.

- Il me semblerait l'inverse, dit Owen, ne se trompant pas sur le mensonge de Jack. Ianto, je compte sur toi pour lui éviter tout épuisement. Il faut que sa convalescence se déroule calmement.

- Comment rester calme lorsqu'il se colle à moi au milieu de la nuit ? s'offusqua Jack avec un grand sourire.

Ianto rougit au grand plaisir du Lord, avant de rire avec gêne. Il ne le reprit pas, trop heureux de le voir si en verve.

- Owen, je prends mes quartiers ici. Il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs liés à mon ancienne chambre.

- Et où va bien pouvoir dormir ce pauvre Ianto ? dit Owen en s'approchant de lui, pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

- Nous verrons cela en temps utile, fit Jack, plein d'assurance. Mais je peux lui faire une petite place à mes côtés.

- Trop aimable à toi, Jack. Bien, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Bien, très bien, bien qu'un peu vidé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto qui roula des yeux, accablé par cette désinvolture qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mais Owen ne releva pas. Il regarda le blanc des yeux de Jack et l'ausculta résolument sans écouter les bavardages de Jack, décidément loquace.

Ianto sortit de la chambre, les oreilles rougies par les sous-entendus grivois de Jack. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus d'embarras mais de frustration. Owen était arrivé au bon moment, celui où il allait inévitablement céder aux appels de sa chair. Il soupira et descendit à la salle à manger où Toshiko l'attendait en compagnie de Steven. Il les salua et commença à manger en discutant légèrement avec Toshiko. Steven joua avec la nourriture tout en jetant des regards noirs à Ianto. Celui-ci finit par lui demander ce qu'il avait mais le jeune garçon se mura dans son silence avant de demander poliment à quitter la table. Toshiko, surprise par ce comportement auquel l'enfant, généralement doux, ne l'avait guère habituée, l'y autorisa.

- Je suis désolée Ianto, dit-elle, je ne comprends pas.

- Cela lui passera, dit le jeune homme qui se promit d'éclaircir la situation avec l'enfant au plus tôt.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Toshiko en lui servant un café fumant.

- Eh bien, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Il est hors de question pour moi de rester sans activité.

- Jack sera heureux de t'employer à nouveau comme secrétaire ou professeur. A moins que tu ne souhaites conserver ton indépendance vis à vis de lui.

Ianto la regarda avec stupeur, Alec avait également soulevé cette question durant leur voyage. Comment conserver une certaine égalité entre eux, s'il l'employait à nouveau ?

- Cela mérite réflexion, dit-il prudemment. Steven a besoin d'un précepteur et Jack d'un secrétaire, mais ma situation personnelle a quelque peu évoluée. Du reste, je ne sais pas si Jack souhaite m'engager à nouveau.

- Excuse-moi Ianto, tu as bien le temps de réfléchir à cette question. Reste auprès de nous comme invité, il sera toujours temps pour toi de retrouver une activité.

- Mais je vais m'occuper de Steven, Owen m'a assuré qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

- Et tu adores enseigner ! Cela t'occupera un peu.

- Que fais-tu de tes longues journées ? demanda le jeune homme en changeant de sujet en douceur.

- Eh bien, je prépare mon mariage, Gwen s'occupe de tout à Abergavenny mais il faut que je rachète mon trousseau et ma robe de mariée.

- Tout a disparu dans l'incendie du manoir.

- Oui, malheureusement, enfin, nous avons pu sauver certaines choses. L'aile moderne a entièrement brûlé ainsi que les cuisines mais l'aile plus ancienne a résisté aux flammes. Elle a protégé la bibliothèque.

- Comment ? demanda Ianto avec un large sourire.

- Je me doutais bien qu'un amoureux des livres comme toi serait sensible à cette nouvelle. Nous déplorons peu de pertes parmi ses ouvrages.

- Je m'en réjouis, fit joyeusement Ianto qui se remémorait avec plaisir les journées passées dans ce lieu poussiéreux, encombré mais surprenant. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Rhys, lorsqu'il est retourné à Blackwood, il y a deux mois, a organisé le déplacement dans les différentes propriétés de Jack. Il avait peur que les travaux de reconstruction et la pluie n'abîment les ouvrages.

- Il a eu raison. Vous avez lancé la reconstruction du manoir ?

- Uniquement, rendre habitables les pièces qui n'ont pas brûlé. Mais seule la bibliothèque a été épargnée. Trop de papiers sans doute. Enfin, une partie a été sauvée.

- J'en suis ravi ! Et donc Gwen organise ton mariage à Abergavenny ?

- Oui, dans son état, elle ne pouvait faire le trajet jusqu'à Londres. Mais j'imagine qu'elle doit se démener pour que tout soit parfait.

- Dans son état ?

- Oui, personne n'a dû encore te l'annoncer, mais Dame Gwen est enceinte pour le plus grand plaisir de son époux. Cela a été la seule bonne nouvelle de ces derniers mois.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle, elle doit être heureuse !

- Oui, pour son mari, mais elle râle beaucoup dans ses lettres, elle dit que cela la ralentit dans ses tâches. Mais elle a beaucoup de chance.

- En effet, c'est une grossesse tardive mais l'enfant sera accueilli dans une famille aimante. Rhys a toujours rêvé d'être père. Tout comme Owen.

Toshiko lui jeta un étrange regard, comme soupesant son propos. Elle sourit et changea de sujet. Owen vint les rejoindre et les rassurer au sujet de Jack.

- Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi rapidement. Il ne parle que de partir, sortir, revenir à cheval pour le pays de Galles. Il va vite être intenable.

- Je vois, dit Ianto, il va falloir que je lui trouve des occupations.

- Il a quelques idées sur la question, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je le sais, dit Ianto en cachant son embarras derrière sa tasse de café. Mais tant qu'il ne tiendra pas seul sur ses jambes, je suis déterminé à le laisser se reposer.

- A vrai dire, dit Owen, je ne sais pas s'il pourra tenir aussi longtemps.

- Alors, je le verrai que le temps nécessaire, dit Ianto qui restait sur ses positions.

- Que Dieu nous garde, Jack sera infernal ! Davantage que ces mois passés à le voir péricliter.

Les trois amis se sourirent avant de finir leur repas.

Maintenant que Jack était revenu à la raison, du moins pour le moment, Owen souleva la question de repartir au pays de Galles. La saison allait bientôt commencer à Londres et ni les uns ni les autres ne se sentaient prêts à écumer les salons.

Jack, autrefois, appréciait cette activité mais dans son état de faiblesse, le médecin recommandait qu'il ne fasse aucun effort. Toshiko n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sortir dans les salons londoniens où ses traits japonais étaient scrutés par des gens qui oubliaient leur bonne éducation pour béer devant son visage et lui poser les questions les plus incongrues. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille, elle avait fait son entrée dans le monde au bal des prétendantes, organisée par la Reine, mais très rapidement, elle avait cessé d'accompagner son tuteur pour rester à l'hôtel particulier, malgré le succès qu'elle avait eu. Sa nature timide et réservée ne supportait pas d'être considérée comme une bête curieuse. Et déjà à cette époque, elle avait le cœur pris. Elle regarda Owen avec affection, elle l'aimait depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis le jour où il était apparu dans sa vie, rejoignant Jack aux Indes.

Le mince médecin avait fait battre son cœur plus fort et lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa féminité. Elle n'avait eu de cesse que de l'attacher à elle.

Mais cela n'avait pas été facile. Owen était plus âgé qu'elle de presque dix ans et elle n'était qu'une toute jeune fille lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, et de surcroît, la pupille de son ami. Mais malgré sa jeunesse et sa timidité, Toshiko cachait une volonté de fer sous sa douceur et sa réserve. Elle l'aimait et lui avait fait comprendre. Cela avait malheureusement pris un peu de temps, car Owen n'était pas aussi éclairé lorsqu'il s'agissait de romance. Mais peu à peu, il en vint à partager ses sentiments et à vouloir l'épouser, ce dont elle se réjouissait à présent. Les obstacles entre eux étaient aplanis, Jack se remettait, Ianto était de retour et leur mariage aurait bien lieu au mois d'octobre. Tout lui paraissait possible désormais.

Ianto sourit en la voyant aussi radieuse, il leur souhaita une agréable journée et s'en fut à la recherche de Steven.

oOoOo

L'enfant ne fut pas très difficile à retrouver, il n'était ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans sa chambre. Ianto le découvrit dans l'ancienne nurserie qui avait été transformée pour qu'il puisse y étudier.

Il entra doucement dans la pièce qui contenait un bureau et une grande table couverte de livres et d'atlas. Les étagères débordaient d'anciens jouets, trop abîmés pour être bien utiles au jeune garçon. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans sa contemplation, triturant d'une main nerveuse un morceau de tissu qu'il fit vite disparaître en voyant son ancien professeur entrer. Ianto réprima un sourire, il lisait sur le visage ombrageux de son élève qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer. Il ne souleva pas de question sur ce chiffon, devinant que pour Steven, c'était un moyen de se rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas le critiquer alors que lui-même usait de ses livres de la même manière.

Il invita l'enfant maussade à s'asseoir à la table à laquelle il prit place, lui aussi.

- J'ai cru remarquer que tu étais boudeur, commença-t-il doucement, Serait-ce mon retour qui te chagrine autant ?

- Non, murmura Steven en évitant son regard pénétrant.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer quelle en est la raison ?

- Je... non, je ne le peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous allez me trouver ridicule.

- Promis, je ne me moquerai pas de toi. Je voudrai simplement que tu m'expliques pourquoi fais-tu une tête de six pieds de long lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que toi.

- C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes parti ! s'exclama Steven.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, répondit calmement Ianto, qui voyait enfin surgir ce qu'il avait redouté.

Le jeune garçon se croyait la raison de son départ et puisqu'il ne lui avait donné aucune explication, il comprenait mieux son appréhension et sa colère. Car Steven était en colère.

- C'est à cause de moi, si vous êtes parti, c'est parce que je me suis fait enlever !

Ianto soupira. Il lui devait des explications après tout. L'enfant semblait s'être mis en tête que son professeur le détestait et avait quitté son poste pour cette raison. Le Gallois prit le temps de lui en expliquer la cause.

- Steven, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis parti.

- Mais si, s'acharna l'enfant, sinon pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des affaires d'adultes en réalité. Je suis parti car j'ai cru que ma présence n'était plus nécessaire.

- Mais si, j'ai besoin de vous. Je croyais que c'était ma faute, parce que je me suis fait enlever.

- Tout d'abord, tu as été enlevé, insista Ianto, tu n'y as pris aucune part. Et j'avais mes propres raisons pour partir. Mais je regrette, j'avais oublié que toi aussi, tu allais souffrir de mon départ.

- Vous aviez disparu ! Et Père était si malade, Oncle Owen n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. J'étais seul.

- Je comprends Steven et je te prie de m'excuser. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Vous êtes sûr ? renifla le gamin en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est à cause de Père si vous êtes parti ?

Ianto eut un coup au cœur. Ces yeux si semblables à ceux de Jack Harkness semblèrent le crucifier.

- En partie parce que ton père le voulait, en partie parce que je le désirais. Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi, Steven.

- Bien, dit le petit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et vous ne partirez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux plus que vous partiez.

- Oui, Steven, je reste auprès de vous désormais, c'est ici que se trouve ma place.

- Auprès de Père ? demanda le garçon innocemment.

- Auprès de votre famille.

- Vous en faites partie, Maître Ianto, dit le garçon en lui tendant une main ferme en signe de pardon.

Le visage du petit, sérieux et affectueux, fit sourire Ianto qui lui serra la main. Il acceptait le pardon que le jeune garçon lui offrait. Il s'était senti coupable d'avoir abandonné l'enfant. Il l'avait oublié et avait égoïstement choisi de partir en le laissant seul alors même qu'il aurait eu besoin de stabilité après son enlèvement.

- Père sera heureux que vous restiez. Vous lui avez manqué. C'est à cause de vous qu'il a été si malade. Ne partez plus, il a besoin de vous, lui aussi. Promettez, Maître Jones.

Ianto fut surpris que l'enfant eût compris les conséquences de son départ sur son père. Steven avait décidément beaucoup de finesse malgré son jeune âge. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un bon sourire.

- Je te le promets, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre plus fortement, d'après ce que m'a dit M. Harper, il faut que tu travailles ta lecture. Exerce-toi, je t'écoute.

- Je pourrais faire la lecture à Père ?

- Si tu n'ânonnes plus, il sera ravi de t'entendre.

Le jeune garçon, heureux finalement du retour de son professeur, courut prendre un livre et s'installer pour le lire à voix haute. Il paraissait soulagé qu'il lui eût promis de rester. Maintenant qu'il était auprès de Jack, Ianto savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en revenant ici. Cependant, il avait le sentiment que tout n'allait pas être aussi facile. Ses pensées s'éloignèrent de Steven qui lisait lentement. Elles ne quittaient guère le Lord, comme si son univers tournait autour de lui. Mais il était heureux d'être auprès de lui.

La journée se déroula tranquillement dans une atmosphère joyeuse et calme, tout comme les autres journées de ce long automne coloré, où Jack Harkness récupéra lentement toutes ses facultés. Comme l'avait prédit Owen, il se montra difficile et parfois ombrageux, et Ianto dut déployer des trésors de douceur pour le maintenir au lit. Il se montrait particulièrement acariâtre en fin d'après-midi lorsque le soleil disparaissait et que la maison s'assombrissait. Il sentait revenir à ce moment-là des angoisses qui le poussaient à se montrer désagréable envers ses proches. Ianto prit vite l'habitude de l'accompagner pendant ses crises d'anxiété soit pour lui parler de Steven et de ses progrès, soit pour l'informer des nouvelles du jour, lui lire le journal ou bien le défier aux échecs. Il transformait peu à peu ces instants difficiles en moments agréables et tendrement chéris par les deux hommes.

Évidemment, Jack cherchait à circonvenir le jeune homme et le pousser à venir lui tenir compagnie de plus près. Mais Ianto se refusait pour une évidente raison, il ne voulait abuser de sa faiblesse. Le soir venu, après un souper qu'il partageait de plus en plus souvent la compagnie de sa famille, Ianto l'aidait à se coucher dans son propre lit.

Cela n'était pas conventionnel, mais il lui avait été impossible de refuser. Ils s'endormaient alors collés l'un à l'autre, baignant dans une telle frustration que Ianto restait bien souvent éveillé, ne volant que quelques heures de sommeil dans le canapé qu'Owen lui avait fait apporter. Il n'en pouvait plus, autant Jack se remettait que Ianto s'épuisait à ne pas dormir et à supporter Jack. On aurait cru que l'un récupérait ses forces tandis que l'autre s'étiolait.

Peu à peu, Jack se remettait et il finit par pouvoir quitter la chambre avec l'accord d'Owen qui n'avait jamais vu une si fulgurante convalescence, à croire que la frustration pouvait agir de bien des manières sur le corps humain, ou tout du moins, celui de Jack. Il fut heureux de pouvoir marcher en plein air dans le parc de Durham, où montaient des odeurs d'automne, humus, feuilles mortes et parfum de fruits mûrs. Ces odeurs si différentes, si essentielles, se gravèrent en lui alors qu'il avançait lentement, reposant sur le bras de son fidèle secrétaire. Chaque jour de ce long automne, ils se promenaient dans ce parc qui inspirait toujours calme et volupté à Ianto Jones, parfois en compagnie d'Owen et de Toshiko, souvent avec Steven qui courait autour d'eux. Au fil du temps, le Lord s'appuyait de moins en moins sur son secrétaire, et sa haute silhouette se redressait à mesure qu'il s'étoffait à nouveau pour le plus grand plaisir de Ianto. Il lui paraissait de plus en plus visible que Jack était suffisamment rétabli pour penser à voyager. Owen et Toshiko se réjouissaient à cette pensée, la date de leur mariage approchait et Jack allait pouvoir participer à la cérémonie.

* * *

A suivre ...


	37. Un peu de passion

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter Alec).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et Aviva pour son brillant concours !

**NB1 **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

NB 2: sur ce coup-là, il faut que j'assume mon côté Harlequin... :p

NB 3: passage NC-17

* * *

**Partie Cinq**

**Chapitre 9 : Un peu de passion...  
**

* * *

La maison de Durham Street redevint plus joyeuse à mesure que le Lord reprenait des forces. Il avait décrété que Ianto Jones ne devait plus jamais passer le seuil de sa maison sans son consentement. Le Gallois n'avait rien dit sur le moment afin de ne pas heurter les sentiments de Jack, mais il n'en avait cure. Il allait et venait à sa guise, reprenant doucement ses habitudes dans la demeure, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Jack aimait cette vie pleine de douceur où Ianto le laissait récupérer sans le presser. Pourtant, il leur devenait difficile de résister à cette envie qui les tenaillait depuis plus d'un mois. Le Lord se définissait comme un homme d'action et il se languissait du plaisir de la chair, mais il cédait à la demande de Ianto. Pour lui, il aurait été capable de tout. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en retournant auprès de lui. Jack avait alors l'intention d'obéir à ses volontés, toutes ses volontés y compris les plus frustrantes. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était de voir le jeune homme épuisé, usé par sa propre retenue, cette volonté inébranlable de ne pas céder.

Bien qu'il l'ait ramené à la raison par la magie d'un baiser, il se sentait quelque peu négligé depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr, Ianto l'aimait, il l'embrassait de manière tout à fait convaincante mais Jack était d'une nature aimante, qui avait besoin de toucher, de sentir sous lui s'écraser le corps ferme de son amant. Ianto était si sage, il conservait cette attitude qui pesait au Lord. Ils ne restaient jamais suffisamment seuls l'un et l'autre. Il arguait que c'était pour ne pas le fatiguer outre mesure. Mais le manque le frustrait et l'épuisait tout autant. A mesure que ses forces revenaient, il sentait en lui s'éveiller un désir plus ardent, plus vigoureux que naguère.

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de désirer quelqu'un à ce point, tout comme il n'aurait jamais cru mourir d'amour. Owen se moquait gentiment de lui et de son excès de sentimentalisme. Il l'avait trouvé dur au départ avant de comprendre que s'il devenait un sujet de plaisanterie pour le médecin, c'était qu'il allait mieux. Il en prit soudain conscience. Et s'il allait mieux, il allait pouvoir s'occuper du cas de ce Jones trop sage.

Son léger sourire se transforma en rire de loup alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir pour le punir de l'avoir abandonné. Owen lui avait tout raconté, et il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles en apprenant que c'était Alec et le Docteur qui l'avaient renvoyé à lui. Fallait-il qu'ils l'aient finalement aimé pour agir de la sorte ! Ils avaient comploté pour son bonheur, mais depuis ce baiser magnifique et guérisseur, Ianto se faisait avare et rares étaient les occasions pour eux deux de se retrouver seuls. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter encore cette frustration des sens quand le cœur battait si fort près de l'être aimé. Mais il pouvait le remercier, car les longues promenades, alliées à des exercices dans le secret de cette petite chambre où ses affaires étaient plus nombreuses que celle de son habituel occupant, lui avaient permis de récupérer ses forces de manière efficace.

Désormais, il attendait que Ianto vienne le voir et il lui montrerait qu'un Harkness amoureux pouvait se montrer audacieux. Pourtant, ses absences pour visiter sa famille, Adam ou pour s'occuper de Steven et de ses amis se faisaient de plus en plus longues, à mesure que leurs désirs devenaient trop pénibles à supporter. Il avait l'atroce sensation que le jeune homme ne désirait pas plus de contacts que nécessaire.

Que fallait-il donc faire pour qu'il vienne lui rende visite plus souvent ? Se laisser dépérir ? Maintenant que le jeune homme était revenu à ses côtés, cela ne l'attirait plus autant. Cependant, il repensait de temps à autre à cette période où Ianto l'avait abandonné, rejeté. Cela lui laissait un sentiment amer. Il n'aimait guère s'y appesantir en réalité. Tout lui avait paru si sombre, si peu digne d'intérêt. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, pourquoi les mots du poète prenaient-ils tous leurs sens maintenant ? Parce qu'il en avait expérimenté l'amertume ? Il avait été si malheureux, étranger à lui-même.

Mais depuis quelques jours, il se sentait revivre, comme s'il était né à nouveau, baignant dans un amour serein, certes, mais diaboliquement platonique. Et cela lui était désormais insupportable. Si Ianto ne venait pas à lui, il irait à Ianto. Il fallait qu'il brise cette longue période d'abstinence, car il se mettait maintenant à parler seul et rabâcher les mêmes idées.

Sa maladie l'avait affecté à tel point que sa sensualité habituellement débordante semblait s'être éteinte mais elle ressurgissait à présent, aussi vive que son sang dans ses veines.

Il se complaisait à penser au jeune homme absent en observant ses effets personnels abandonnés à sa vue. Les livres qu'il aimait, les vêtements qu'il affectionnait, les menus objets qui l'avaient accompagné dans son voyage, tout ce qu'il voyait le ravissait tout en lui donnant des indices sur l'occupant des lieux. Il s'était incrusté dans son univers et ne quittait guère sa chambre que pour prendre ses repas ou se promener dans le parc. Jack était allongé sur le lit, Owen insistait pour qu'il se repose l'après-midi mais il n'arrivait plus à faire la sieste maintenant. Il attendait Ianto, le jeune homme lui avait promis qu'il passerait le voir pour disputer leur habituelle partie d'échec.

Depuis ce premier matin si explosif, le Gallois n'avait plus partagé sa couche qu'avec parcimonie. Il souhaitait qu'il se repose et Jack devait s'avouer qu'il était tout à fait reposé.

Le jeune homme s'en était tenu à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne voulait pas l'épuiser. Jack soupçonnait derrière cette attitude un amour profond mais également une peur latente. Il étira son corps mince qui reprenait les muscles perdus pendant sa maladie et repensa à l'arrivée de Ianto et tout ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme était éminemment complexe, son passé avait laissé de profondes traces. Il avait vécu l'innommable et avait pourtant su conserver cette douceur, cette volonté de survivre malgré les difficultés qui s'étaient amoncelées sur son chemin.

Un léger grattement sur la porte lui apprit que son hôte venait lui rendre visite. Il se releva sur ses oreillers, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et avec un sourire radieux l'invita à entrer.

Ianto pénétra dans la pièce, portant une lourde pile de livres qu'il déposa sur la console de l'entrée. Il entra avec lui un air vif et frais, une odeur de liberté qui lui plut souverainement. Le jeune homme lui sourit et sembla se figer alors que Jack agrandissait son propre sourire. La lumière ocre de l'automne finissant entrait à flot dans la chambre et nimbait le Lord d'un halo lumineux. Il avait ce sourire qui lui faisait immanquablement fondre les genoux. Il s'approcha comme dans un rêve, à peine conscient de ses mouvements, hypnotisé par ce visage radieux et les étincelles qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Jack continua de sourire, il le regardait avancer, éviter ce fichu sofa où il passait toutes ses visites, les doigts crispés sur un livre ou les pièces de l'échiquier. Il s'approcha encore et s'assit à ses côtés comme obéissant à son injonction muette. Il agissait enfin comme il le désirait depuis si longtemps.

- Ianto, je me languissais sans toi. Tu me manquais. Où étais-tu ?

Il l'écouta lui raconter sans prêter réellement attention à ce qu'il lui disait, les visites qu'il avait effectuées, les progrès de Steven. Il s'absorbait dans la contemplation de son visage si mobile, si émouvant, sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait rapidement sous le joug de ses émotions qu'il maîtrisait difficilement. Il avait l'air épuisé, il lui était difficile de lui résister, remarqua Jack avec un fin sourire. Il savait qu'il arriverait à ses fins, mais le temps lui pesait.

Dans cette maison où ils étaient si rarement seuls, il lui était difficile d'amener le jeune homme à baisser sa garde. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent pour profiter de cette intimité qui ne demandait qu'à éclore entre eux. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers le voyage qui s'organisait, Abergavenny pour le mariage, Blackwood pour les travaux du manoir, Cardiff pour s'installer. Il comptait surprendre son Gallois et avait eu une idée qui se développait dans son esprit. Il reposa les yeux sur lui et s'aperçut qu'il l'observait en silence.

- Envie de quelque chose, Ianto ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sensuel.

- Bien sûr, mais comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, mais tu évites la question, de toute évidence, grogna Jack.

- J'aime garder une part de mystère.

- Tu en as trop pour moi, malheureusement, dit-il en lui prenant la main, mais explique-moi comment fais-tu pour être aussi attirant ?

- Je ne suis pas attirant, dit Ianto en se penchant sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser que Jack trouva frustrant au possible.

Il glissa la main le long de son dos jouant avec le nœud net de son veston. Il quémanda un autre baiser. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se parlaient silencieusement, comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait, seulement eux-mêmes.

- Ianto, je voudrais…

- Je sais, moi aussi, répondit le Gallois dans un souffle brûlant, sais-tu que nous sommes seuls ? De plus, j'ai tourné la clef dans la porte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Impossible qu'on nous dérange et que tu t'échappes cette fois.

- Celui qui s'est échappé, ce n'est pas moi, répondit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je n'y avais pas été poussé, je ne serais jamais parti !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu es parti…

Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment reparlé depuis le retour à la raison de Jack, car penser à ce malentendu les faisait souffrir. Mais le Lord savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se payer le luxe de rester sur des non-dits. Ianto se releva mais Jack lui tint le poignet enserré.

- Tu as demandé à ce que je parte, fit Ianto d'un air consterné, je n'ai fait que t'obéir.

Il ne voulait pas parler de cette période et l'insistance du Lord le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Il y a une autre raison, je le sais, reprit Jack en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui.

- Je suis parti, dit-il dans un souffle, parce que j'ai cru que c'était le mieux pour toi. J'ai peur de ne pas te suffire.

- Tu me suffirais n'importe où, jeta Jack en se relevant et se collant à lui de toutes ses forces, n'importe où, n'importe quand, tu es le seul qui m'importe.

- Non, non, dit Ianto en secouant la tête, d'autres sont importants pour vous, Steven, Toshiko, Owen…

- Je ne te parle pas de cela, je te parle de ce que j'éprouve, idiot. Croire que je ne veux pas de toi à mes côtés est une vraie stupidité.

- Je sais, je suis stupide, dit le Gallois en le repoussant dans son lit avec une force surprenante, idiot, crétin, imbécile de t'aimer, mais je ne puis m'en empêcher et je crains de ne plus pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps.

- Enfin !

Ianto s'abattit sur Jack, ravi de sa décision. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se goûtèrent alors que leurs mains s'empoignaient sur le lit et se serraient si fort. Ianto sentait son corps réagir souverainement à ce baiser voluptueux, littéralement suffoquant. Leurs bouches, leurs langues qui se découvraient se séparèrent à regret pour les laisser respirer. Leurs regards se vrillèrent, plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, étonnés et aimants. Jack était subjugué par la fièvre amoureuse qui embrasait le corps de son futur amant. Il le caressa doucement à travers les couches de vêtements qui lui semblaient si superflues. L'odeur qui montait de ce jeune corps le comblait et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus le laisser lui échapper.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le tissu si lisse, la soie de son veston qu'il froissait entre ses doigts, avide de sentir la peau échauffée de Ianto. Il percevait son entrejambe durcir contre lui. Jack s'arrêta, il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hart. Peut-être avait-il encore besoin de temps ? Le regard blessé du jeune homme lui fit comprendre que l'heure n'était plus aux atermoiements. Ianto voulait plus que des baisers et des caresses. Un désir fou et luxurieux hantait ses yeux. Il lui fit entendre d'un baiser vorace qu'il voulait plus, tout ce que Jack pouvait lui offrir. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le Gallois se débattit pour le toucher, il fourragea sous le pyjama du Lord, comme pris de frénésie. Jack rit soudainement de son impatience après cette longue attente.

- Doucement mon chat sauvage, dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Doucement, nous avons du temps devant nous, tout le temps qu'il nous faut. Il est inutile d'être aussi pressé.

- Je t'aime Jack et je veux te sentir contre moi, en moi depuis… tant de temps.

L'aveu cru submergea le Lord qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu aurais pu faire un geste auparavant, mon cher Ianto, tu aurais pu te déclarer avant tout cela.

- Tu veux discuter maintenant de ma sottise ou bien profiter de moi ? dit le jeune homme en se redressant sur un bras, prêt à se relever.

- Oh, j'adore quand tu deviens autoritaire ! dit Jack en le renversant sous lui, l'enroulant dans les draps défaits.

Il le scruta, dans ses yeux si clairs, si bleus qu'il avait l'impression de voir un ciel d'été. Il lisait un amour et un désir évident, dévorant.

Il l'embrassa doucement, prenant son temps pour lui faire ressentir les sensations qui naissaient de leur contact. Ianto darda sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. Un combat sans vainqueur s'engagea entre eux, leurs langues prises d'une vie propre s'exprimaient dans leur propre langage. Ianto gémit sous les sensations qui l'inondaient de plaisir. La langue de Jack, le corps de Jack qu'il découvrait si vivant sous ses mains, qui s'agrippait au sien. L'attente avait été si longue que l'intensité de leurs baisers faisait crépiter l'air de la chambre.

Oubliées les attentes, les non-dits, les inquiétudes, seuls vibraient leurs cœurs à l'unisson, un moment unique de découvertes torrides et intimes. Jack gémit à son tour, avant de se relever. A genoux auprès de Ianto, il le contemplait. Les yeux étincelants de désir frustré, les lèvres rougies de ses voluptueux baisers, les cheveux en désordre qui bouclaient à nouveau, le jeune homme reposait contre les oreillers moelleux. Une invitation au plaisir que le Lord n'était pas homme à refuser. Il plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres au moment où Ianto commençait à déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes tremblants.

Jack posa les mains sur les siennes et s'assit posément sur ses hanches. Leurs virilités se frôlèrent à travers le tissu, électrisant le jeune homme qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri.

- Trop sensible, Ianto, murmura Jack dans son cou, mordillant son lobe gauche.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous le spasme qui l'entraîna vers les rivages du plaisir. Il se reprit après quelques secondes, contrit d'avoir cédé si rapidement sous les caresses du Lord.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, Ianto, murmura Jack en lui reprenant la bouche et le déshabillant avec douceur.

Il laissa glisser sa langue sur le corps qu'il dévoilait ainsi. Le goût de Ianto, sa peau émouvante, si claire ses mamelons si durs contre sa bouche, il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des nuits entières.

Jack eut un éblouissement, là, à ce moment exact alors qu'il se tenait sous son regard amoureux, il eut l'impression étrange que c'était juste. Un moment, très intense, où chacun se rend compte si intimement qu'il est exactement à l'endroit qu'il devait occuper dans le monde. Un moment d'éternité figé dans l'instant où plénitude et bonheur remplissaient l'esprit et le corps au même instant.

Il s'agissait d'un moment de pure beauté. Ianto le surprit dans sa rêverie en l'embrassant à nouveau. Jack Harkness retomba dans le tourbillon de sa vie, dont l'œil était occupé par cet homme, Ianto Jones. Il était heureux et ce sentiment déborda de son cœur.

- Je t'aime, s'écria-t-il soudain, surprenant le Gallois qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Mais il souriait déjà, subjugué et ravi par cette déclaration explosive.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il en réponse, écartant les pans de ce fichu pyjama qu'il rêvait de lui retirer depuis tant de temps.

Il découvrait un torse marmoréen, comme il l'avait imaginé, mais vivant et chaud, marqué par les coups de fouet comme des injures du temps. Ses mains ne lui suffisaient plus, il mit sa langue en mouvement. Il suivit doucement les creux et les bosses de ce corps qu'il apprenait à aimer. Jack ferma les yeux en sentant la découverte délicate, attentive.

- Si tu continue ainsi, Ianto, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- C'est mon but, dit le jeune homme en descendant plus bas, traçant des arabesques sur cette peau mordorée qui le captivait. Il suivit, de la langue, une ligne plus sombre dessinée sur l'épiderme, descendant sous le pantalon de pyjama. Le tissu malmené ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de son émoi. Il gémit quand l'homme qui l'entreprenait ainsi le reversa sur leur nid de couvertures. Son pantalon disparut en un clin d'œil et une bouche chaude, gourmande et désireuse engloutit son membre tendu.

Oh il était habile, doué même, si doux et si malicieux alors qu'il jouait de la langue et des mains pour lui faire atteindre un plaisir qu'il n'avait plus approché depuis des mois. Une vague d'extase le fit frissonner alors, que dans un cri, il se déversait dans la bouche tant aimée. Sa tête bascula en arrière, étourdi par cette puissance qu'il possédait sur lui. Ianto rampa et vint l'embrasser. Alangui, Jack se laissa faire, un baiser qui se prolongea alors qu'il découvrait sa propre saveur, sauvage. Il lui sembla qu'il avait un chat qui se lovait contre lui, doux et ronronnant mais inassouvi, il le sentait et encore vêtu.

Ils se caressèrent des yeux, muets d'envie. Des larmes bordaient les cils du jeune homme qui fixaient son amant d'un air étrange. Jack s'inquiéta immédiatement et l'étreignit, leurs torses s'épousèrent, la sueur légère les rafraîchissait.

- Je suis désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, Ianto, je regrette. Nous pouvons nous arrêter si tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne regrette rien pour ma part ! dit le Gallois en lui picorant la peau de légers baisers. Seulement...

- Seulement ? demanda Jack rassuré en levant un sourcil.

Il avait le visage illuminé par ce qu'il ressentait, amour, bonheur, plénitude. Un calme éphémère car quand il vit les yeux affamés du jeune homme, il sentit son désir remonter en flèche, renaissant plus puissant encore. Il le débarrassa complètement de ses vêtements. Il voulait le sentir nu contre lui, contempler sa nudité sans barrière. Il était brûlant de fièvre lutine, ses yeux rougis par le plaisir. La confiance qu'il lui accordait avait changé l'image qu'il avait de lui-même. Il devenait impudique alors qu'ils échangeaient des caresses qui leur mettaient le feu au sang. Ianto gémit lorsque les mains de Jack lui pétrirent les fesses. Il perdit tout sens commun lorsqu'un doigt mutin s'immisça en lui. Jack le regarda s'agiter, ce spectacle lui plaisait décidément beaucoup. Le plaisir naît aussi de la vue et il était comblé par cette vision de Ianto, haletant, l'appelant d'une voix rauque.

Celui-ci ne se reconnaissait plus, il éprouvait un besoin infini, une envie irrépressible. Ce qu'il faisait de lui était un bonheur et un supplice.

Avec douceur, Jack installa son jeune amant confortablement malgré ses appels. Un oreiller sous les hanches, un autre sous le cou, Ianto tendait son bassin vers lui, incapable de réfréner ses gémissements. Jack était séduit par les sons qu'il tirait de lui. Il profita de son abandon pour reprendre son ouvrage, attentif à la montée du plaisir.

La confiance qu'il accordait au Lord le ravissait à lui-même. Ianto avait la sensation d'être une chrysalide prête à éclore sous les lèvres ardentes et les mains caressantes qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Il n'avait jamais atteint un tel plaisir, un tel abandon. Il sentait son sang rugir dans ses veines, battre si puissamment contre la bouche de Jack qui se posait sur son aine, sa langue qui se glissait délicatement dans son intimité, le faisant frémir délicieusement. Un doigt trouva son chemin sur un point sensible qui le porta aux cimes du plaisir.

Un flot de mots sans suite lui s'échappa, mélange d'amour et d'exhortations. Jack sourit, il était prêt à l'accueillir. Il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité offerte et palpitante et pénétra doucement. Ianto se crispa, son corps se cabra sous la poussée pourtant mesurée. Le Lord s'arrêta et le laissa prendre la mesure de son vît. Il sembla à Ianto qu'il s'écartelait, que sa chrysalide s'ouvrait sous le plaisir qui le chavirait. Jack saisit son membre abandonné et reprit ses caresses doucement, si lentement que le cœur du Gallois ne pouvait le supporter. Il bougea les hanches instinctivement. Le désir renaquît et explosa en vagues profondes, violentes et douces. Jack s'activa dans cette vallée ombreuse qui le crevait de plaisir. Les poussées devinrent de plus en plus vives, de plus en plus profondes, ils gémirent à l'unisson. Un plaisir sourd, une extase parfaite embrasa leurs corps. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, une complète fusion qui les renversa. Ianto se libéra entre leurs ventres dans un cri qui trouva écho chez Jack qui s'abandonna aux tréfonds de son amant, exultant sous lui. Le jeune homme avait la sensation de voler au-dessus de leurs corps, toujours alangui sous le reflux de cet intense climax. Un papillon aimant et nourrissant sa flamme, voilà ce qu'il était dorénavant. Il sourit en sentant les lèvres de Jack l'embrasser et le ramener à lui. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour mieux se lover l'un contre l'autre. Le désir enfin assouvi les laissait exsangues.

Les bruits de la maison qu'ils avaient oubliée leur parvinrent à nouveau. Ianto picora ses lèvres au moment où la cloche de St Pier sonnait sept heures.

- Te sens-tu bien ? demanda Jack d'un ton inquiet en voyant les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrir.

- A cette heure de la journée, nous n'aurons pas été discrets.

- Ah, fit Jack, d'un ton rassuré, c'est tout ce qui te perturbe ? Rien en rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Si, dit Ianto malicieux, se rapprochant pour poser la tête sur son torse.

- Et ?

- Enfin, je me tiens entre tes bras, dit-il en caressant son torse glabre, savourant les douces caresses dans son dos, ses cheveux, son cou encore sensible.

- Et ?

- Je veux encore, toujours me tenir ainsi entre tes bras et t'aimer.

Jack rit et le serra plus fort, la fatigue lui tirait les paupières vers un sommeil réparateur. Ianto attrapa les couvertures et les rabattit sur eux avec un sourire amusé.

- Le dîner n'est que dans une heure, autant dormir un peu. Je serais incapable de soutenir une conversation avec Owen et Toshiko maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack soufflant sur ses cheveux.

- J'ai mal à la gorge, fit Ianto en riant, repose-toi Cariad.

L'oreille de Jack capta le mot d'amour et l'inscrivit au fond de son cœur tandis que le sommeil le capturait dans les bras aimés.

Ianto veilla sur lui, chuchotant des mots d'amour et de confiance. Ses yeux se fermèrent involontairement et Morphée l'entraîna à la suite de Jack. Il le suivrait toujours, il se le promit.

Dans les couloirs silencieux, Owen esquissa un sourire avant de descendre aux cuisines où Rhys officiait en l'absence de son épouse.

- Nous mangerons un peu plus tard ce soir, Ianto et Jack auront un peu de retard.

- Ils sont sortis ? demanda-t-il interloqué, suspendant un geste au-dessus de ses casseroles fumantes.

Miss Martha s'approcha, curieuse.

- Ils sont loin d'ici en un sens, dit Owen d'un ton égrillard.

- Oh, fit simplement Rhys, en écartant une marmite du feu, ce n'est pas dommage.

- Oui, bien, pas un mot, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr ! dit le majordome avec un sourire éclatant. C'est le signe pourtant que nous allons bientôt rentrer chez nous.

- Tout à fait, Jack est suffisamment remis pour faire le voyage maintenant. De plus, je vais me marier dans trois semaines. Il est temps de m'en retourner chez moi pour les derniers préparatifs.

- Gwen a déjà bien avancé dans l'organisation. Elle me disait qu'elle avait déjà choisi le menu. Apparemment, ni vous, ni Miss Toshiko n'avez de mots à dire sur ce que vos invités mangeront.

- Tant qu'elle n'invite personne en sus, cela ne me dérange pas.

- C'est tout ma Gwen de tout contrôler, mais cela vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Miss Martha est invitée également ?

- Evidemment, elle fait partie de nos amis, désormais, dit Owen en souriant à la jeune fille qui aidait Ewen à préparer une pâtisserie assez complexe. Elle s'entend à merveille avec Steven. Et dans la mesure où Ianto sera un peu occupé à présent, heureusement.

Rhys éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ewen qui passait près de lui, une casserole de chocolat à la main. Le geste surprit tellement le garçon à la figure barbouillée, qu'il se figea, interloqué.

- On rentre à la maison, mon garçon ! dit-il souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, j'en suis si heureux.

- Il reste encore du travail à Blackwood Manor. Mais je vous accueille chez moi avec plaisir. Jack aura d'autres projets, j'imagine.

- Je vous le confirme, Maître Harper. Il m'a fait envoyer une lettre à Gwen pour faire préparer le cottage, près de Cardiff, à Round Stone.

- Ah mais pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de lui cette histoire ! Je suis heureux que le Lord se reprenne ainsi.

- Gwen va sûrement voir cela du même œil que vous, docteur Harper, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

- Comme nous tous, crois-moi ! dit Owen en riant, bien, je pense qu'il est grand temps de préparer nos malles pour le voyage. Miss Martha, vous effectuez un travail pour lequel vous n'êtes pas rémunérée. Cela ne se fait pas dans la maison Harkness. Les invités ne sont pas des domestiques, je vous le rappelle.

- Je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, dit la jeune fille, et vous manquez de bras pour cette maison.

- Je le sais, Jack Harkness n'avait pas beaucoup de gens quand il est arrivé au mois de mai. Mais depuis, ma fiancée et moi-même avons ajouté du travail à ce bon Rhys.

- Sans compter que ma blessure m'a bien handicapé, dit le majordome.

- Evidemment !

- Vous avez l'air de très bonne humeur, Maître Harper, dit Martha.

- Exactement ! Si vous saviez comme je suis pressé d'être à mon mariage, s'écria-t-il en riant. Je suis impatient !

- N'ayez crainte, dit Rhys en se joignant à lui, cela viendra bien assez tôt. Vous verrez le jour où vous irez vers à l'autel, vous ne serez pas aussi fringuant.

- Oh, Rhys pour elle, je serai toujours volontaire. Ce mariage n'a été que trop longtemps repoussé !

- Pour sûr ! Cela doit bien faire un an et demi que vous êtes fiancés.

- Un an, huit mois et treize jours pour être précis, dit Owen avec un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que le temps doit vous sembler long. Mais on dit que les mariages d'octobre sont les plus heureux.

- Ah mais pourquoi ? fit Martha étonnée.

- Eh bien parce que c'est pluvieux, surtout au Pays de Galles, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- On dit mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux, le reprit Owen en ricanant.

Il était effectivement heureux et entendait le faire partager à tous, à croire qu'il était sensible aux ondes amoureuses qui émanaient de la chambre d'Harkness.

Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir un sentiment semblable, un soulagement et une gaieté qui n'étaient pas feints. Toshiko ne cessait de rire, Owen avait les yeux qui brillaient, mais le héros de la fête était bel et bien Harkness, qui semblait tout à fait remis de sa longue maladie. Il offrait à tous son sourire enjoué et séduisant mais il ne cessait de couver du regard le jeune homme au sourire illuminé assis à ses côtés. Ianto appréciait la soirée autant qu'eux, tout en étouffant de temps à autre un bâillement discret. Steven, resté tard pour une fois, semblait étonné par la joie qui émanait de tous.

Oui, la maison Harkness rayonnait de bonheur, une fois chassés les lourds nuages du passé, s'offrait à eux un avenir chatoyant.

Le mariage d'Owen et Toshiko qui s'annonçait, l'amour qui les unissait, Steven qui deviendrait adulte, une vie pleine de promesses s'offrait maintenant. Chacun s'accorderait à dire qu'ils l'avaient amplement mérité. L'amour, à ce moment, palpitait au cœur de tous et s'inscrivait en eux pour le reste de leur vie.

* * *

A suivre...


	38. Le mariage

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz qui m'a fait l'honneur de me prêter Alec).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod et Aviva pour son brillant concours !

**NB1 **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

**Chapitre un : Le mariage.  
**

* * *

L'animation régnait sur le parvis de la petite église d'Abergavenny. Les calèches, les landaus et autres voitures s'étaient sagement rangées avec leurs chevaux et leurs cochers près de la halle aux grains décorée pour l'occasion. Des bouquets de fleurs fraîches malgré la froidure de cette fin d'octobre pomponnaient les voitures des invités et les portes de l'église, invitant les gens à entrer.

Owen avait voulu une cérémonie intime mais la petite ville semblait s'être massée tout entière à la noce, pour ajouter aux vœux de mariage leurs vœux de bonheur.

Jack, radieux, fanfaronnait sur le parvis, vêtu d'un magnifique costume bleu clair neuf, ponctué de détails verts qui rendaient justice à ses yeux joyeux et sa nouvelle silhouette. Il paraissait rajeuni et considérablement plus beau et plus gracieux que dans le souvenir des invités qui le félicitaient sur sa bonne mine. Il répondait avec assurance et bonheur qu'il n'aurait manqué ce mariage pour rien au monde et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas prêter attention aux rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte, sauf les plus farfelues. Car celles-ci, disait-il, avaient sûrement un fond de vérité.

Celui qui l'aurait regardé un peu plus attentivement aurait vu que ses yeux se posaient souvent sur le jeune homme qui le suivait comme une ombre joviale. Superbement cintré pour l'occasion d'un costume bleu nuit qui épousait ses formes élancées, il souriait joyeusement avec non moins de bonheur que Jack. Ils accueillaient tous les deux la petite foule avec un mot agréable pour chacun.

Alonso Frame et Wilfred Mott entrèrent en compagnie d'Adam que Ianto serra fort contre lui, à la grande jalousie de Jack. Rose Tyler et Martha Jones accompagnaient Rhys et Gwen Williams dont le ventre rond annonçait une future naissance tardive, mais ô combien désirée. Des amis plus lointains avaient également fait le déplacement à la grande joie de Jack et d'Owen Harper qui marchait nerveusement à travers la foule. Le médecin portait un habit à queue de pie qui flottait derrière lui au gré de son agitation grandissante. Son veston blanc était brodé de dragons étranges mais les invités et les habitants de la ville présumèrent que c'était pour rendre hommage à sa fiancée asiatique.

Il était nerveux, crispé dans l'attente de ce mariage déjà reporté. À dix heures, chacun prit place sous la nef. Ianto, en qualité de témoin, soutenait son ami qui se décomposait, minute après minute, devant cette assemblée. Ils n'aimaient pas plus l'un que l'autre se trouver au cœur de l'attention mais ils firent vaillamment bonne figure dans l'attente de Toshiko.

Les premières mesures d'une marche nuptiale galloise jouée par un orgue neuf résonnèrent sous les voûtes peintes de l'église romane. Un chœur de voix féminines entonna un chant, bientôt rejoint par un clair ténor. Ianto Jones chantait, il chantait de tout son cœur alors qu'arrivait la future mariée recouverte de son voile blanc. À son bras, Jack Harkness, fier comme tout père, bombait le torse et marchait au rythme de la musique, lente et puissante qui gonflait les cœurs présents.

Toshiko portait une robe qui suscita l'admiration et l'étonnement, entièrement composée de soie blanche et de dentelle arachnéenne formant des dragons et des étoiles. Son vêtement était le fruit de deux cultures, de deux mondes, l'Extrême-Orient et l'Occident. Son voile soutaché d'or portait des inscriptions en Kanji pour garantir le bonheur des deux époux. Cela donnait l'impression étrange d'une reine des fées se posant dans le monde humain pour les enchanter. Les oh et les ah d'admiration se confondirent dans la musique qui les subjuguait. Ianto continuait de chanter, alors que l'harmonie de ce moment s'inscrivait dans les mémoires comme un instant magique.

Jack, tel un père aimant, entraîna la jeune femme jusqu'à l'autel. Owen tendit une main, un peu tremblante mais déterminée et le Lord déposa les doigts menus de sa fille dans celle-ci. Ianto poussa sa dernière note, subtile et résonnante. Puis il s'approcha du Lord et le guida vers les bancs destinés à la famille. Il le poussait innocemment dans le dos, mais ils étaient si proches que chacun comprit instinctivement l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Un bonheur égal semblait irradier des deux couples sous les yeux surpris de l'assemblée.

Le prêtre, étonné par la beauté étrange de cette noce, s'approcha et commença la cérémonie. Les habituelles questions succédèrent aux habituelles réponses, accompagnées de l'émotion palpable de l' assistance. Jack serra le bras de Ianto et ils échangèrent un regard long et langoureux comme un baiser. Rhys, près d'eux, pleurait sans honte et serrait la main de son épouse.

- Ce mariage, c'est aussi un peu le nôtre, dit le Lord à l'oreille de Ianto qui se penchait sur lui, et leur enfant aussi.

- L'enfant ?

- Oui, Toshiko est enceinte de quatre mois déjà.

- Oh !

- Ne sois pas choqué, rit Jack à son air étonné, je savais depuis le début, qu'ils se marieraient. Tout comme je savais qu'un jour, tu me céderais.

- Présomptueux !

- Certes, mais avec talent ! dit Jack en dardant une œillade qui fouailla l'ardent Gallois.

Depuis qu'ils partageaient la même couche, il devenait trop réactif à ce genre d'allusion.

- Il suffit ! Tu vas me faire manquer l'essentiel de la cérémonie.

- Avec le mal que tu as eu pour t'habiller ce matin, ce serait dommage.

- Si j'avais eu toutes mes affaires sous la main, je n'aurais pas été en retard.

- Est-ce une demande pour occuper de la place dans ma chambre ? Je ne sais comment Owen prendra cela sous son toit. Mais avec tous ses invités, il manque de place.

- J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un avait fait préparer le cottage à mon intention.

- À notre intention, rectifia le Lord, mais avec ta permission.

- Avec grand plaisir, dit Ianto en lui serrant la main et la gardant dans les siennes.

Jack le regarda étonné, lui qui détestait se donner en spectacle venait de lui offrir une démonstration parlante des liens qui les unissaient.

- Par ces mots, je me lie à toi, dit-il à l'oreille rougissante de Ianto, je n'aurai jamais de cesse de t'aimer.

- Joli discours, tu l'as préparé depuis quand ?

- Réponds-moi, murmura Jack, ne le lâchant pas du regard alors que le prêtre demandait les noms de ceux qui s'avançaient devant l'autel de Dieu.

- Que je n'imagine pas être loin de toi et que je t'aime Jack ?

- Vous, Owen Harper, fils d'Amalia et Geraint Harper, et vous Miss Toshiko Sato, pupille de Sir Jack Harkness, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage aux yeux de l'Église et des hommes, clama la voix du prêtre sous la nef. Ce que Dieu a lié, l'homme ne peut le défaire. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent et fusèrent au moment où Owen embrassait ardemment Toshiko sous le regard étrangement ému de Jack et Ianto.

oOoOo

Les invités se pressèrent pour sortir former une haie d'honneur sous laquelle les nouveaux mariés passèrent. Une pluie de fleurs et de blé les accueillit, des rires joyeux, des cris de joie et de ravissement les saluèrent à nouveau. Une émotion et une joie palpable irradiaient de la foule qui entoura et entraîna les nouveaux mariés vers les voitures afin que les invités se retrouvent dans la maison des Harper.

Jack Harkness monta dans sa calèche, redescendant aussitôt sur le marchepied, pour chercher du regard Ianto Jones qui avait disparu. Son cœur se serra sous l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait soudain. Et s'il l'abandonnait encore ? Malgré ses serments, ses mots d'amour et son indéniable talent pour les choses de la chair, Jack avait sans cesse peur que le jeune homme le quittât. Il savait qu'il n'y résisterait pas cette fois-ci. Son absence avait laissé des traces profondes dans son esprit. Il n'apparaissait nulle part, peut-être était-il retourné sous la nef de l'église, se rassura-t-il, alors que la place se vidait des spectateurs au mariage.

Son regard tomba soudain sur la haute et svelte silhouette de son amant. Il sortait du porche en compagnie d'un petit groupe dont il ne reconnaissait qu'un membre, Martha Jones. Sa vue s'accommoda et il découvrit Rose Tyler en grande conversation avec deux hommes qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Deux femmes, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde, les accompagnaient. Ianto serrait dans ses bras l'un des deux hommes, une attitude décidément très amicale. Jack fendit l'air comme dans un vent de jalousie. On ne touche pas à Ianto Jones sans sa permission !

En s'approchant, il reconnut Alec, rieur et le Docteur, son ami de toujours. Ils avaient assisté à cette cérémonie, sans l'avoir averti de leurs présences. Ils étaient certainement arrivés en retard pour le début du mariage. Il sauta dans les bras du Docteur sous les regards attendris de Ianto et de Rose, qui savaient combien cet homme lui était cher. River vint au secours de son ami en riant.

- Ne le serrez pas tant, je vous en prie, dit-elle au Lord d'une voix douce.

Jack relâcha enfin son ami pour se précipiter sur Alec tout sourire et lui donner une accolade fière.

- Alec, Docteur, je suis si heureux !

- Je le vois, Jack, je le vois, fit le dénommé Docteur, avec un fin sourire, cela fait tellement de temps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Rose et toi êtes toujours aussi magnifiques, tout comme cette sage Martha. Oh, je suis touché que tu ne m'aies pas oublié.

- Oublié, Docteur ? répliqua Jack avec un sourire éblouissant, vous êtes particulièrement difficile à oublier, vous savez. Mais présentez-moi à vos compagnes, vous n'êtes pas sage du tout !

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'excusa son ami, voici Miss Donna Noble, la petite-fille de Wilfred Mott, une bien agréable amie qui sait comment me remettre à ma place.

- Parce que vous en avez besoin ? s'étonna Jack avant d'exécuter un parfait baisemain à la demoiselle qui ne lâchait pas Alec McNeil. Bonjour !

- Oh, arrête ça ! firent ses deux amis en chœur.

Ianto riait, le Lord ne pouvait pas résister au besoin de séduire, c'était inscrit en lui, tout comme la générosité de son cœur et la beauté de son âme. River Song joua des coudes pour tendre une main nerveuse à Jack qui s'inclina encore plus bas.

- River Song, se présenta l'amie de Ianto sous le regard amusé du Docteur.

- Elle aussi sait me rappeler à mes devoirs. Je vous présente Rose Tyler, une très chère amie avec laquelle j'ai connu bien des aventures.

- C'est la moindre des choses que de dire que nous les avons partagées, dit Jack en surprenant les regards d'évaluation entre les deux femmes.

- Oui, nous étions un trio fascinant, dit le Docteur sans y prêter attention.

- Docteur, nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter. Je ne vous laisse pas partir sans profiter de votre présence.

- Alors, cela tombe très bien que nous soyons invités au repas de noce de votre ami Harper.

- Mais comment ?

- Il a sollicité la présence d'Alec et je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de me joindre à vous. Gwen Williams a été assez gracieuse pour accepter ma venue si tardive. Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Cependant, je dois rejoindre la Reine à Windsor dans quelques jours. Je puis rester pour ce repas et répondre à toutes vos questions.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, dit Jack en saisissant le bras de Ianto qui parlait à voix basse avec l'ancien Colonel.

- Je vois que tu as quelque peu changé, mon ami, dit Alec en riant, alors que Ianto se détachait de la poigne de fer en roulant des yeux effrontés. Tu deviens possessif.

- Moi, non ! Je l'ai toujours été. Vous auriez dû me voir enfant. Incapable de lâcher l'objet de mon affection !

- Un nounours quelconque qui avait bien de la chance, dit Alec avec un rire sourd.

- Non, répondit Jack en secouant la tête, un grand brun aux yeux bleus. Depuis tout petit, je suis sensible à ce genre de beauté.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette sortie qui était si typiquement Jack Harkness. Celui-ci fanfaronnait, sous l'attention de tous, sauf deux personnes qui continuaient de rire de leur côté sans lui accorder la moindre parcelle d'intérêt. Jack s'assombrit. Que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter ? La manière dont ils se parlaient, leurs visages qui se rapprochaient, les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient le dérangeait profondément. Il s'étrangla presque de rage et de jalousie mêlées lorsque Ianto, se rendant compte de l'heure qui passait, invita Alec à les accompagner en calèche. Le Docteur, suivi de ses compagnes, gagna son landau avec un sourire épanoui sur son visage encore juvénile.

Ianto fit monter le Colonel dans leur véhicule à la désapprobation palpable de son amant. Il lui fit un large sourire et le laissa grimper avant de lui claquer le postérieur d'une main ferme. Jack se retourna vers lui, le visage sombre et interrogateur.

- Allons ! fit Ianto avec un rire de gorge, devant Alec, j'ai bien le droit de me laisser aller à quelques privautés.

- Jones, tu deviens bien insolent depuis quelque temps. Je ne comprends guère pourquoi Alec nous accompagne.

- Ne te fais pas plus impoli que tu n'es, Jack, siffla le Gallois d'un ton sec. J'ai invité Alec à se joindre à nous car tu lui dois des excuses.

- Comment ? dirent les deux hommes surpris.

- Eh bien, commença à expliquer Ianto, les yeux brillants, tout d'abord, tu lui dois des excuses pour l'avoir induit en erreur par ton comportement. Tu l'as entraîné dans un malentendu qui m'a poussé à fuir.

- Tu as choisi seul cette option, clama Jack, tu as exercé ton libre-arbitre et puis, j'étais malade !

Curieusement, le ton employé fit comprendre à Alec que cela était un point de discussion sans doute enflammé entre eux. La manière dont Ianto écarta la réponse de Jack le lui confirma.

- Et je l'exerce toujours ! Mais tu dois encore des excuses pour l'en avoir tenu responsable.

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes, Alec, je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses. Même si je fus malade, je te prie de m'excuser. Mais je dois également te remercier, dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui et posant son bras sur ses épaules. Tu as été un ami précieux en me revoyant Ianto. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je t'en prie, dit Alec en riant de ce que lui disait Jack d'un ton si amphigourique, de cet humour emphatique avec lequel il cachait ses sentiments. Le Docteur parle de lui comme d'un remède.

- Oh, mon ami, il a raison. Jamais je ne fus aussi heureux de prendre ma médication.

- Jack, lâcha Ianto d'un ton chagrin, trop d'information !

- Suffisamment pour que je vous félicite tous les deux, dit Alec en les gratifiant d'un sourire amusé. J'ai pu voir que vous êtes bien proches. Je n'avais pas besoin d'indices superfétatoires.

- Merci, Alec, fit Ianto en lui serrant la main.

- Mais j'aime les allusions, gémit Jack, cela fait le sel d'une conversation.

- Parce que sans cela, discuter avec nous serait si pénible ? grinça Ianto d'un ton sec, démenti par son regard joyeux. Il te faut être sage si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la leçon.

- Messieurs, les informa Alec, d'un ton blasé, je crois que nous sommes arrivés, je pense qu'il vous faudra remettre à plus tard cette leçon.

La voiture venait de s'arrêter dans un concert de grincements devant la maison familiale des Harper. C'était une maison de ville en pierre de taille, massive et granitique. Une vénérable dentelle de pierres ornait les balcons qui s'avançaient sur la rue. Les doubles portes étaient ouvertes pour laisser accès à la cour intérieure aux attelages des invités. Une armée de palefreniers les accueillait et les incitait à entrer.

Quatre ailes identiques en bon granit gallois entouraient une cour carrée, dallée avec un puits en son centre. Quelques arbustes taillés et des massifs bien tenus agrémentaient cette cour qui aurait été bien sobre si les fenêtres n'avaient pas été si ouvragées. Le parvis en granit rose invitait les visiteurs à pénétrer dans la maison.

oOoOo

Le brouhaha de la noce appela Jack et ses compagnons dans la salle de réception qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Le Docteur les avait précédés, présenté par Rose et Martha. C'était une réception intime avec seulement les plus proches de leurs amis.

Gwen et Rhys avaient fait du très bon travail en organisant le mariage. Ils avaient mis tout leur cœur et toute leur amitié dans cette réception. Il y avait un esprit asiatique dans la décoration intime et agréable à l'œil. Des soieries satinées couvraient les murs, une grande table attendait les convives, amis et proches du couple qui discutaient dans la salle, réchauffés par les flambées des deux cheminées opposées l'une à l'autre.

Jack alla d'un groupe à l'autre saluant à nouveau ses amis, félicitant les nouveaux mariés qui semblaient flotter sur un petit nuage. Ianto alla vérifier dans les cuisines si tout se passait bien. Son esprit méthodique le lui ordonnait, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et il lui semblait que les plats étaient en retard. Gwen et Rhys, qui n'avaient quittés les cuisines que pour la cérémonie, se démenaient comme deux beaux diables assistés par une brigade complète d'aides cuisines qualifiés.

- Oh, Maître Jones, le salua Gwen, vous venez voir si tout va bien ?

- Je suis dévoilé, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire mince, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Une aide de la part d'un bibliothécaire, voilà ce qui serait étonnant, rétorqua Rhys avec un bon sourire, rejoignez nos invités. Je suis sûr que vous saurez les divertir suffisamment pour les faire patienter. Nous aurons un peu de retard à cause de Gwen.

- Oh, c'est normal que je sois en retard avec ce petit-là à porter, dit l'accorte cuisinière au ventre tendu.

Rhys éclata de rire et embrassa son épouse.

- Je suis certain que personne ne vous en voudra, dit le Gallois avec un sourire.

- J'aurais voulu que tout soit parfait, dit la femme les yeux bordés de larmes, agitant un couteau à la lame impressionnante.

- J'en suis certain, Gwen, dit Owen en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Je t'ai déjà demandé de te reposer. Ne pleure pas.

- Je ne pleure pas, ce sont les oignons.

- Gwen, quoique tu nous réserves, je suis certain que tout sera parfait. Ianto, je venais te quérir, Jack te cherche partout avec des yeux inquiets. J'ai l'impression qu'il soupçonne le Docteur de t'avoir enlevé. Je crains qu'il ne nous fasse un scandale si tu ne te montres pas dans l'instant.

- J'arrive, maugréa Ianto.

Jack le sifflait et il accourait. Il y était obligé autant par son rang inférieur que par la fragile confiance du Lord, confiance qui avait été durement ébranlée. Mais il avait l'étrange sensation que leurs relations n'étaient pas égales et il en souffrait. Il le cachait à Jack mais cette situation était difficile pour lui. Il soupira et entra à nouveau dans la salle de réception où les invités avaient été servis en rafraîchissements. Jack l'aperçut et s'éclaira immédiatement. Du côté opposé de la pièce, près de la cheminée, il parlait avec animation avec Alec et le Docteur. Il remarqua le pli amer de ses lèvres, le sourire un peu crispé qui disparut sous un masque de bienséance. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait cette expression lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait. Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre mais il eut la surprise de le voir s'approcher de Toshiko pour lui parler à l'oreille. Jack fronça des sourcils, l'air contrarié. Le Docteur crut que cela était lié à ce qu'il lui racontait.

- Oui, Nox était un de mes amis les plus chers. Nous avons été élevés ensemble et un jour, je l'ai embrassé et nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais terme.

- Quel dommage, dit le Lord, d'un ton rêveur.

- Jack, je note que tu es inattentif. Va le rejoindre si ma compagnie t'ennuie à ce point.

- Non, pas du tout, Docteur. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit.

- Confiance, Jack, celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres.

- Mais il me fuit, Docteur.

Celui-ci soupira et posa un bras sur ses épaules.

- Vous êtes encore plus obtus que je ne le pensais. Heureusement qu'il est un peu plus fin que toi, oh pas beaucoup plus. Je ne crois pas qu'il te fuit, pas après tout ce par quoi il est passé pour te retrouver, seulement...

- Seulement ? demanda Jack, d'un ton avide.

- Eh bien, Ianto Jones est un homme.

Alec pouffa de rire, avant de se cacher du regard courroucé du Lord.

- Je l'ai vu au premier coup d'œil, grinça-t-il.

- Sûrement, dit le Docteur d'un air malin, seulement en cette époque bien pudibonde et corsetée de moralité toute victorienne, il ne peut afficher ses sentiments comme tu le fais. Je pense que te tenir la main dans la nef est le summum de ce qu'il peut t'accorder.

- Nous sommes entre amis ! rétorqua Jack et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je sais bien qu'il serait trop embarrassé. Je désire seulement qu'il reste à mes côtés.

- Jack, as-tu réfléchi à sa position ?

- Non, du moins pas récemment, dit Jack en s'éclairant d'un sourire lumineux.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, dit le Docteur sévèrement, Ianto Jones est à tes côtés mais il n'est pas ton égal. Tu peux lui donner des ordres. Sa position sociale n'est guère enviable. Il est professeur et toi Lord. C'est suffisant pour le retenir.

- C'est un homme libre, se défendit Jack en clignant des yeux sous la virulence de son ami. J'ai veillé à cela.

- Fort bien, mais s'il est si libre, tu devrais sans doute pouvoir le laisser agir à sa guise.

- Mais…

- N'aie crainte, dit Alec avant de partir rejoindre le sujet de la discussion, ses sentiments envers toi restent inchangés. Mais il a besoin d'exister aussi par lui-même.

- Que dois-je faire alors ? Dois-je le laisser me fuir devant mes amis pour mieux nous retrouver ensuite ? Je n'y résisterai pas.

- Allons, tu es bien dramatique. Mais as-tu autre chose à proposer ? Il est difficile actuellement pour deux amants d'afficher leurs sentiments. Si tu y ajoutes un obstacle supplémentaire par une différence de rang, votre relation va vite devenir intenable. Ianto sera malheureux de vivre toujours dans ton ombre.

- Je croyais qu'il aimait cela, dit Jack en rechignant, mais je pense que je comprends. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ! Je suis Lord et ma position m'oblige à tenir mon rang et mes responsabilités. Mais je ne puis vivre sans lui.

- Alors choisis bien ce que tu dois faire, l'enjoignit le Docteur, car Ianto a tranché en revenant vivre auprès de toi, mais il souffre de ce choix.

- Je comprends mieux, dit Jack, Docteur, vous êtes toujours un fin psychologue. Et vous savez assurément manipuler votre monde.

- Moi ? Que nenni ! se récria le Docteur d'un ton faussement outré.

- Docteur, fit River Song en s'interposant entre eux, puis-je m'entretenir avec toi au sujet de Rose Tyler ?

- Oi, fit-il en regardant sur les côtés à la recherche d'une échappatoire, son visage se chiffonnant sous une légère inquiétude.

- Mon ami, je vous laisse, dit Jack sans la moindre compassion.

Le regard de River aurait pu givrer Méduse elle-même. Il s'éclipsa pour laisser le couple se manger le nez comme de vieux époux. Il apprenait des choses nouvelles sur son ami. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour une femme lui aurait mis le grappin dessus. Il se dirigea vers Ianto Jones qui continuait de parler avec Owen et Toshiko Harper. Son cœur se serra en voyant le jeune homme se pencher vers son ancien amant. Il était si libre avec lui, conversant en toute amitié. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il ne pas être ainsi avec lui ? Le respect qu'il lui portait devenait presque insupportable. Le poids des conventions et de son rang semblait finalement peser lourd sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec le jeune homme. Il cligna en découvrant la solution, claire, limpide et inattendue.

Steven passa devant lui en courant, poursuivi par les enfants que gardaient Rose Tyler, invités pour l'occasion. Ils criaient tous son nom en riant.

- Père, nous jouons à chat, dit-il quand le Lord le prit dans ses bras le soustrayant à la meute rieuse. C'est lui le chat !

- Eh bien, te voilà perché ! Allez les enfants, qui veut jouer à chat avec Oncle Jack ?

Le charisme naturel et le grand sourire qu'il arborait conquirent les petits cœurs et les entraînèrent dans un jeu qui anima la petite réunion. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec un sourire enfantin. Il aurait tant aimé avoir l'âge de Steven pour jouer ainsi aux yeux de tous, l'approcher, le serrer contre lui. Il finit par détourner les yeux. Il ne servait à rien d'être jaloux d'un enfant. Alec croisa son regard et lui sourit doucement.

- C'est dur, n'est-ce pas d'aimer un homme comme Jack ?

- Épuisant, fit Ianto en lui retournant son sourire. Mais enthousiasmant.

- Alors pourquoi cette tête si sombre. Tu étais magnifique tout à l'heure. Tu m'avais caché ces talents de chanteur. Vous aviez l'air si proche l'un de l'autre que j'en fus jaloux.

- Alec ! le réprimanda Ianto avec un rire jaune.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit son ami en posant la main sur son épaule.

- Jack est si différent de moi, c'est un aristocrate et je ne suis qu'un homme humble aux goûts simples. Quel est notre avenir, séparés ainsi par nos conditions ?

- Comme toujours, tu dis être un homme simple mais ce que tu peux être complexe ! Personne ne t'a dit _Carpe diem_, cueille le jour ? Tu devrais profiter de ce qui t'est offert !

- Non, seulement « travaille dur et peut-être qu'un jour tu récolteras la récompense de tes efforts ». Aujourd'hui, je ne peux toucher cette récompense même si je fais des efforts !

- Des efforts, tu en feras toujours. Apprends à te laisser aller, tu en payeras peut-être le prix mais cela t'apportera la joie.

- Nous sommes si différents, gronda l'ombrageux Gallois, pris une nouvelle fois entre l'élan de son cœur et les contraintes de la société.

- Tout ne sera pas si facile mais Jack en vaut la peine.

- Oh oui !

Ianto couvait du regard le Lord solaire qui jouait avec les enfants. Un bruit assourdi et cuivré alerta l'assemblée, un gong japonais était actionné par le marié, tout sourire.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous prie de vous installer.

Les invités rejoignirent la table, guidés par Ewen, splendide dans une livrée verte qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur et le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux bouclés. Les enfants, appelés par Dame Tyler, se regroupèrent à leur table et il fallut toute la diplomatie de leur nourrice pour que Jack puisse les quitter.

Les heureux mariés furent placés au centre de la longue table qui alternait un homme et une femme dans la plus pure tradition. Par hasard ou astuce, le Lord et son amant se retrouvèrent au centre, face aux Harper. Jack s'installa en toute décontraction et Ianto avec plus de réticence. Le doux sourire de Toshiko lui réchauffa le cœur mais il n'osait regarder le Lord dont il sentait monter l'agacement.

Les convives s'attablèrent dans un joyeux brouhaha, ils n'étaient guère si nombreux, les amis du couple et les compagnons du Docteur, séparé de Jack par Rose Tyler. Toshiko était entourée par son mari et Rhys qui tapotait la main de son épouse qui suivait, des yeux, le ballet des aides. Elle avait cédé à la demande de Toshiko de dîner avec eux. Elle avait accepté à contrecœur, à la seule condition qu'elle puisse cuisiner malgré son état de grossesse avancée.

Les domestiques servirent les entrées. Gwen résista à l'envie de critiquer la présentation mais les exclamations de plaisir qui saluèrent l'arrivée des vols au vent aux potimarrons la ravirent. Elle avait travaillé dur sur le menu de la noce afin de contenter les papilles des convives. Elle avait fait des prouesses car le croquant et le fondant de sa recette étaient divin. Le Docteur, conscient de son travail, la félicita chaudement. Le charme et la délicatesse de cet homme qui encensait les mets concoctés la combla et effaça l'angoisse dans laquelle son arrivée imprévue l'avait plongée.

Après les vol-au-vent qui trouvèrent la voie des estomacs affamés, elle donna l'ordre de servir des petites tourtes qui intriguèrent les invités. Dorées, croustillantes, entourées de petits légumes crus, elles excitaient l'appétit. Les convives regardèrent Toshiko et Owen qui entamèrent la croûte d'une main ferme. Une épaisse sauce brune coula de l'ouverture, fumante et odorante, un mélange particulier de curry et de viande qui flattèrent les palais même les plus délicats. La tourte à la viande était une des spécialités de Gwen, qui goûta du bout des dents, s'assurant de l'assaisonnement qu'elle avait laissé au cuisinier d'Owen. Elle parut satisfaite, au grand plaisir de son mari qui était à ses petits soins.

Jack redécouvrait cette saveur qui lui rappelait l'Inde et ses beautés. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Alec qui paraissait ravi de son assiette. Il tourna la tête vers Ianto qui l'avait observé du coin de l'œil et affectait maintenant de ne pas le regarder. Cette situation commençait à lui peser. Le jeune homme devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui ! Que faire pour le lui prouver ? Et surtout, serait-il toujours obliger de l'assurer de son amour ? Il repensa à la solution qui s'offrait à lui. Elle n'était guère traditionnelle, mais elle avait le charme de la nouveauté.

Il fit tomber tout à fait intentionnellement la fourchette de son compagnon. Celui-ci se pencha pour la récupérer avec un soupir d'agacement. Jack ne cessait de vouloir attirer son attention et il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas céder. Il lui fallait comprendre qu'il n'était plus à ses ordres, il avait démissionné et que s'il restait à ses côtés, c'était uniquement son bon vouloir. Jack profita de sa position penchée pour caresser son genou et lui parler à l'oreille.

- Ianto, tout à l'heure, je voudrais que nous puissions discuter seul à seul. J'en ai assez de te partager avec nos amis.

- Monsieur, nous n'avons passé que deux jours en leur compagnie, dit le jeune homme sèchement, sa résistance lui mettant les nerfs à vif.

- S'il te plait, murmura Jack d'une voix si langoureuse que Ianto ne résista pas plus longtemps, Jack sachant le prendre par les sentiments.

Dans les yeux du Lord brillait une lueur qui lui faisait supposer le pire. Qu'allait-il encore inventer ? Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ses pupilles indéfinissables, il avait un air malicieux qui lui plaisait définitivement.

Toshiko esquissa un sourire, elle semblait avoir lu dans son regard la dualité, les questions qui s'agitaient en lui. Ianto saisit la main de Jack qui reposait sur la table et l'embrassa devant le couple soudain ému. Le Lord le regarda avec surprise, ses doigts enserrés entre les mains chaudes du Gallois qui le dévisageait, rayonnant.

- J'accepte tout de toi puisque tu le demandes si gentiment.

- Si tu réponds aussi doucement, je ne resterai pas aussi gentil. Mais tu as de la chance, tu as de la compagnie.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, dit le jeune homme dans son cou, rompant avec des mois de discrétion et d'attente mutuelle.

- Sache que cela ne change rien à ce que je vais annoncer, murmura Jack en humant l'odeur douce de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez.

- Mais c'est que tu me ferais peur !

- C'est un peu le but, dit Jack en riant, Allez profite de ton repas. Gwen fronce des sourcils et se demande pourquoi tu n'as pas encore fini ton assiette.

- C'est de ta faute, à me voler ma fourchette.

- C'était pour attirer ton attention et je dois dire que ce fut très réussi.

- Ravi que cela te plaise ! Gwen, c'est délicieux, dit le Gallois en surprenant le regard étonné de la cuisinière, je n'ai jamais mangé une viande aussi délicieusement cuisinée. Je prends mon temps pour la déguster.

- Merci Ianto, dit elle en savourant le compliment.

Il fut le dernier à poser ses couverts sur le bord de l'assiette. Jack prit délicatement son verre et sa cuillère et fit tinter le cristal de Bohème, réclamant l'attention des invités.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, commença-t-il.

- Et Mesdemoiselles ! ajouta Miss Noble d'une voix claire.

- Et Mesdemoiselles, concéda Jack en la saluant, dans les rires de l'assemblée qui avait considérablement touché au vin d'Owen. Je vous remercie de votre présence aux noces de mes très chers amis. En l'absence de leurs familles, je me tiens devant vous comme leur père et leur plus proche confident. Docteur, vous m'avez dit un jour que l'amour ne se commandait pas et pour ces nouveaux mariés, c'est la pure vérité. Depuis le premier regard, l'amour les avait capturés dans ses filets. Il ravit chaque jour de nouvelles âmes, tissant et détissant ses rets délicieux. J'ai assisté à la naissance de cet amour timide qui s'est, chaque jour, renforcé. Ces deux jeunes gens ont toujours cru en ce qui les attachaient l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où nous sommes témoins de leurs sentiments. C'est un mariage d'amour, le plus beau des liens qui puisse attacher des personnes et je vous souhaite à tous les deux de faire évoluer cet amour qui vous éclairera toujours le chemin. Vous avez triomphé de l'épreuve du temps, de l'attente et de l'absence. À présent que vous êtes réunis, nul doute que votre avenir sera le plus doux qu'un homme et une femme puissent connaître. Je suis si heureux pour vous et je vous souhaite au nom de tous, Bonheur, prospérité, amitié et descendance !

- Ça, dit Owen en étreignant son épouse en larmes dans ses bras, j'y compte bien.

- Il faudra nous faire pleins de petits Harper pour égayer votre vie, tout comme nous, dit Rhys, en serrant la main de Gwen qui poussait des soupirs de joie.

- Oh, j'en suis persuadé, dit Jack avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Toshiko. Bien, mes amis, je vous remercie encore de votre présence et vous prie d'apprécier la suite de ce merveilleux repas.

Il se rassit sous les applaudissements des invités, il savoura les félicitations qui ne manquèrent pas. Il buvait littéralement du petit lait.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? lui souffla Ianto alors que l'attention se reportait sur les nouveaux mariés. Le repas de noce n'est pas encore fini.

- Non, pourquoi ? J'ai vu le dessert en jouant avec les enfants. Et crois-moi, cela va vraiment être merveilleux.

- Oh et je croyais que tu devais faire attention à ce que tu mangeais, dit Ianto en pinçant ses hanches.

- Un jour comme celui-ci ? Jamais ! De plus, je compte nous faire faire un peu de sport.

- Tss, siffla Ianto, ça m'aurait étonné de ta part ! Mais c'était un très beau discours.

- Et pourtant, tu n'as rien entendu encore.

- Oh que si, Tu m'as déjà tenu beaucoup de beaux discours et suivis d'actes... pleinement instructifs.

- Oh que non ! dit Jack avec un sourire mystérieux, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Quelque chose d'important ? Tu m'inquiètes, Jack, dit le jeune homme en sondant son regard vert qui ne lui apprit rien de plus qu'un grand amusement.

Jack sourit largement et cessa la querelle joueuse pour discuter avec la petite compagnie qui demandait son concours à la conversation générale.

Ianto resta dubitatif, son Lord était toujours sollicité et aimait cette attention et cette effervescence autour de lui. Il attendrait que Jack s'ouvre à lui, comme d'habitude. Il était comme toujours soumis aux desiderata de son amant. La situation était réellement confuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait réellement, mais cet état lui était difficile. Il s'arracha à ses pensées pour replonger dans la bonne humeur qui irradiait de la petite assemblée.

Les mets délicats, le vin d'une cuvée exceptionnelle entretenaient une atmosphère joyeuse et chaleureuse. Ils étaient comme une famille qui ressoudait leurs liens dans un moment de bonheur. Ianto se sentait réconforté, le geste qu'il avait eu envers Jack n'avait étonné personne. À croire que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que, enfin, il cédât à ses sentiments. L'amitié qu'il leur portait s'en accrut et ce fut dans un état d'esprit rasséréné qu'ils entamèrent la seconde partie du festin.

Sur un signe de Rhys, Ewen donna le signal et deux domestiques apportèrent le plat principal. Une oie, entourée de légumes dorés, ruisselait de graisse, en miroitant dans la lumière des bougies qui adoucissaient les murs blanc crème. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines sous le regard désapprobateur de River qui discutait avec les Williams.

- Dame Gwen, dit Ewen, d'une voix mal assurée. À vous l'honneur de découper votre création.

Elle se leva lourdement et, les pieds écartés, clopina jusqu'à l'extrémité de la table où Ewen lui tendit un long couteau. Elle porta un simple coup et la bête sembla se découper d'elle-même. Pattes, ailes, tête et croupion tombèrent dans le plat. Elle donna un nouveau coup et la carcasse s'effondra sur elle-même, présentant les morceaux de viandes suintant de sucs à l'odeur appétissante à la vue des invités abasourdis. Les applaudissements firent rougir de plaisir la cuisinière qui avait exposé son talent à la réception d'Owen.

Tout le monde la félicita pour cette création digne des plus grandes tables. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une telle maestria dans l'art de la cuisine. Lorsque la viande leur fut servie avec les légumes, leurs papilles se pâmèrent d'extase, tendre, juteux, gorgé de sucs et de goûts, le délice leur parut divin et nécessita, malgré une faim déjà apaisée, de se resservir plusieurs fois.

Après ce festin, Owen fit apporter les fromages et un nouveau vin, plus léger, piquant pour l'accompagner. Puis ce fut l'heure du dessert et de la troisième surprise de Gwen.

Ewen et sa sœur jumelle apportèrent un plateau d'environ 50 cm sur lequel reposait une cloche de même diamètre cachant leur création. Ils la posèrent à l'extrémité de la table et soulevèrent le dôme, dévoilant le magnifique gâteau qui fit saliver d'envie les convives, qui malgré leur satiété, eurent les yeux brillants de convoitise.

D'une taille conséquente, il s'agissait d'une maquette du manoir de Blackwood, réalisée en sucre et nougatine, la verrière et les fenêtres en sucre filé. Un silence de stupéfaction accueillit ce chef-d'œuvre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gwen qui rougit violemment.

- Non, pas cette fois, ce n'est pas mon fait. Cette merveille est le fruit du talent d'Ewen et d'Helena. Ils ont travaillé dur pour créer cela. Ewen s'est découvert une passion pour la pâtisserie depuis le retour de Ianto. Apparemment, cela lui a bien profité et pendant ce temps-là, il ne fait pas de bêtises.

- Toi non plus, murmura Jack à l'oreille du Gallois en se référant à certaines joutes privées dont le prix était un dessert.

Ianto rougit à son tour et lui serra la main. Il avait beaucoup moins de difficulté à lui adresser des signes d'intimité après ce discours qui l'avait ému. Le Lord était touché par l'attention d'Ewen à reconstruire le château à l'image précédant sa destruction.

Des cendres de ce manoir avait surgi un nouvel amour qui le comblait divinement. La présence de Ianto à ses côtés l'apaisait, tout en lui étant nécessaire, comme l'air ou l'eau. Il croisa le regard du Docteur qui le jaugeait. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent lui confirma son choix.

Ewen, cramoisi devant les louanges de Gwen, servit à chacun un morceau du manoir qu'il avait habilement préparé à la découpe. Jack reçut la verrière et Ianto la bibliothèque, où le jeune pâtissier avait gravé dans le sucre les rayonnages où il avait tant aimé se promener. Il fut touché par la délicate attention, même si cela lui rappelait amèrement les ouvrages qui avaient péri dans les flammes.

Les convives profitaient de ce moment de pleine satiété pour discuter entre eux et se découvrir des affinités. Mais quoi de plus normal, lorsque l'on partage des amitiés avec des hommes aussi entiers et charmants que Jack et le Docteur.

L'horloge dans la salle sonna quinze heures. Owen serra son épouse dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir le faire sans craindre les foudres de la société. Il se leva pour remercier à son tour ses amis de leurs présences avant d'inviter les hommes à se rendre au fumoir pour profiter de son hospitalité et les femmes dans le boudoir de Toshiko, déjà agencé à son goût. Owen avait insisté pour qu'elle montrât ses études de personnages. Elle avait un réel talent pour la peinture et leurs invitées allaient être surprises par certaines de ses toiles.

oOoOo

Jack retint son amant qui s'était levé pour suivre Owen et les invités masculins. D'un regard, il lui rappela sa promesse de l'écouter. Il ne tenait plus d'impatience. Il voulait lui parler de toute urgence.

Ewen et Helena encadrèrent les domestiques pour transformer la salle de réception en salle de bal en l'absence de l'assistance. Ianto et Jack s'esquivèrent tous les deux pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Owen afin d'avoir cette conversation que le Lord désirait tant. Celui-ci ferma à clé la pièce et se tourna vers son jeune amant, tout sourire.

- Que veux-tu Jack ? dit Ianto en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme sentit son désir irradier de sa peau et de ses yeux. Il laissa échapper un léger sourire en le voyant lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à lui parler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Le Lord effleura ses lèvres en une esquisse de baiser qui leur fut à tous les deux une torture.

- Jack, tu m'inquiètes.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je voulais te parler de ma dernière décision.

- Je t'écoute, dit Ianto en s'asseyant près du bureau d'Owen.

Les divers livres à contenu médical et les instruments dans les vitrines ne laissaient aucun doute sur le métier exercé par le maître des lieux. Ianto dévisagea Jack qui préféra rester debout pour ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

- Après ce déplorable malentendu de cet été, je voulais te remercier d'être revenu pour moi.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé de nombreuses fois, dit le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils, pourquoi en reparler, je croyais que cet épisode était terminé. À moins que tu ne te sois lassé de moi... Jack, qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

- Arhg... fit le Lord en se passant la main sur les yeux, pourquoi sautes-tu toujours aux conclusions les plus sinistres ? Non, je n'en ai pas assez de toi, je ne cherche pas à mettre un terme à notre relation. Là, tu es rassuré ?

- Plutôt, dit Ianto, rasséréné.

- C'est un trait de caractère regrettable chez un si charmant compagnon de juger si hâtivement d'une situation. Ne doute jamais de moi ou de mes sentiments !

- Promis, Jack, je ne présumerai plus de ce que tu veux me dire, si enfin tu veux me le dire.

- J'y arrive, voyons, un peu de patience.

- Comment ? Mon impatience aussi n'a pas l'heur de te plaire ?

Jack le sonda et vit ses fossettes se creuser sous un amusement non feint.

- Ton impatience me ravit toujours, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai compris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Il manque un je-ne-sais-quoi à notre relation pour qu'elle soit pleinement équilibrée et juste !

- Ce que tu as fait ou me fait est juste, fit Ianto en le suivant du regard.

Visiblement, cette conversation était difficile pour Jack, pourtant, il semblait vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Le connaissant, il savait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner son projet.

- Ianto !

- Je t'écoute.

- Nos relations ne sont pas justes, je suis un Lord et tu es mon ancien employé.

- Oui, je suis assez au courant de cette situation, fit amèrement Ianto, je ne sais pas très bien où se trouve ma place.

- Elle se situe près de moi, à mes côtés ! Mais mon rang m'oblige à avoir des responsabilités et une place à tenir dans le monde. Il ne sera pas facile pour toi de vivre dans mon ombre.

Ianto resta médusé, Jack exprimait ce qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs semaines, ce malaise de manière on ne peut plus claire.

- J'ai accepté d'être dans ton ombre, dit-il sérieusement, je suis revenu pour cela.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste pour toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à une solution dans laquelle nous trouverons notre équilibre. Je me démets de mon nom et de mon rang. Je redeviens un simple homme, qui pourra alors vivre sa vie humblement avec qui lui chante. La société est déjà bien intraitable envers les amants maudits, inutile de s'ajouter d'autres contraintes.

- Mais Jack, ta baronnie a besoin de toi, non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas et tu le sais parfaitement, dans la mesure où tu traitais les demandes des administrateurs.

Ianto eut un petit sourire, en se rappelant les journées passées à s'occuper des papiers de Lord Harkness. Il s'assombrit aussitôt, il parlait de quitter sa charge de Baron. Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, même pour leur bonheur !

- Et puis, Owen pourra aider, car je lui offre plusieurs domaines en dot à Toshiko.

- Jack, tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Pas pour moi, cette charge est le symbole de la confiance que la Reine t'accorde. Tu ne peux tout quitter ainsi. Je te le demande.

- Ianto, c'est un choix, celui que je fais pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble de manière plus saine. Il est grand temps que je te choisisse, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas au dépens de Steven ! Que deviendra-t-il ? Le fils d'un Lord qui a tout quitté pour son amant. Quelle jolie réputation pour ce jeune enfant !

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour lui. Je lui lègue mon titre de mon vivant. Il ne sera pas le fils d'un Lord déchu, mais le Lord lui-même.

Jack s'approcha de Ianto qui le regardait, muet de stupéfaction. Il avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement réfléchi aux implications de son legs.

- De toute manière, tu n'as guère le choix, tu as déjà accepté tout de moi, je te le rappelle.

- Tu es incroyable !

- Je sais, dit le présomptueux Harkness, mais c'est ce qui te plait le plus chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- En autre chose, dit le Gallois en se relevant pour venir face à lui. Mais c'est un peu à cause de moi que tu fais cela, je ne veux pas avoir la responsabilité de cet abandon. Tu me le reprocheras plus tard de t'avoir imposé ce changement. Tu en seras malheureux.

- Malheureux de couper avec les stupides obligations dues à ce rang ? Laisse-moi rire. J'en suis très heureux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre qu'en décidant de le faire. Comprends-moi, j'apparais souvent comme un homme libéré, aux mœurs faciles et dépravées, mais la société et ses règles me pèse autant que sur tes épaules.

- Tu es protégé par ce statut, tu fais partie de l'aristocratie. En abandonnant cela, tu risques de te retrouver en butte avec la haine et l'incompréhension des gens. Te rends-tu compte de cela ?

- Comme toi en somme ! Je l'accepte de grand cœur. Je veux tout partager avec toi. Faire en sorte que nous soyons égaux est le moyen de te faire définitivement comprendre que tu es le plus important pour moi.

- Je l'avais déjà compris. Mais...

- Pas de mais, je sais combien tout cela te pèse, combien tu doutes de pouvoir continuer à vivre ainsi. Tu as une jolie fortune, fais-en ce que tu veux.

- Cette fortune me vient de toi, elle ne m'appartient pas !

- Ouh, Mister Jones, vous êtes bien trop orgueilleux ! N'utilise pas cet argent alors mais au moins accepte-moi dans ta maison. Installons-nous là-bas et vivons cachés dans ces bois.

- Vivons heureux, dit Ianto avec un sourire en s'emparant de ses lèvres, Jack, comment savais-tu ce que j'éprouvais, je n'en ai rien dit sauf à Alec.

- Il faut croire que je commence à bien te connaître et j'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, ma vie.

- C'est très délicat et généreux de ta part, dit Ianto, que fais-je bien pouvoir t'offrir en retour ?

- J'ai bien quelques idées à te proposer, dit Jack sur ses lèvres, mais cela nécessite un peu de temps.

- On n'en a guère et nous ne sommes pas seuls entre ces murs, rétorqua le jeune homme en ouvrant ses lèvres sur une langue mutine.

- Ianto ? le supplia Jack, soudain excité à l'idée de faire le Gallois sien sur l'instant.

Il fourragea dans ses vêtements, froissant sa veste dans son urgence. Il venait de mettre à nu son plan et son cœur et entendait bien avoir une récompense pour son choix, même délibéré. Le jeune homme sentit son sang s'enflammer sous son épiderme alors que Jack renfermait ses doigts sur son entrejambe sans aucune ambiguïté.

Leurs vêtements les encombraient et ils se mirent plus à l'aise continuant d'échanger des caresses de plus en plus poussées qui firent exulter leurs corps sur le tapis afghan d'Owen.

- Je doute qu'il ait pensé à une telle utilisation de cette pièce, dit Jack après avoir repris souffle.

- J'en suis persuadé, répondit son amant en se rhabillant prestement. Il faut que nous les rejoignions.

- Je suis d'accord, mais Ianto ?

- Oui, Jack.

- Tu m'accueilles chez toi ?

- Volontiers, Lord Harkness. Je continuerai à t'appeler ainsi, si tu veux bien.

- Oui, mais en privé seulement.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que me font ces mots dans ta bouche.

- Il ne fallait pas me le dire, Lord Harkness ! dit Ianto avec un tel sourire que Jack craignit pour la tranquillité de ses nuits.

Ils se sourirent et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues et le bureau, allant jusqu'à ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce emplie de leurs odeurs mêlées. Ils se hâtèrent ensuite de rejoindre la compagnie qui devait s'interroger sur leur absence. Le bonheur semblait les porter sur ses ailes diaphanes, écartant un à un les obstacles sur le chemin de leur amour.

* * *

A suivre…


	39. La proposition

**Disclaimer** : L'essentiel des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC (et My boss Chrismaz).

**Beta** : ma précieuse Arianrhod

**NB **: univers alternatif, fin XIXème siècle, en plein Empire Britannique.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Chapitre deux : où une proposition ne laisse pas indifférent... **

* * *

Owen et ses invités se trouvaient dans le fumoir, aménagé avec goût et finesse. Le maître des lieux leur faisait déguster sa cave bien achalandée en fines et whiskies. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait par la fenêtre ouverte car une boîte de cigares ouverte pour l'occasion circulait et avait tenté quelques amateurs. Ils avaient été étonnés de l'absence du Lord et de son jeune ami, mais ils montrèrent indulgents lorsque les deux amants réapparurent un peu rouges et essoufflés. Un jour pareil, on pouvait bien pardonner quelques excentricités, surtout connaissant Lord Harkness. Owen leur servit un whisky bien tassé avec un sourire compréhensif.

Le Docteur et Alec étaient assis au fond de la pièce, en compagnie de River qui s'était jointe à eux d'autorité. Il parlait des voyages qu'il avait entrepris, sans cesse à se déplacer. Pourtant il ne s'excusait pas de son absence qui avait tant blessé Jack. Mieux valait ne rien dire que de rouvrir cette pénible plaie et assombrir un tel jour. Owen indiqua un siège à ses amis, Jack prit un fauteuil confortable et Ianto s'assit sur son accoudoir, une jambe dans le vide, son regard fixé sur l'homme qui avait tant voyagé.

- Comme nous sommes rassemblés ici entre amis, dit Owen, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions enfin avoir une certaine conversation. Il y a certaines choses qui restent à éclaircir.

- Owen, c'est ton mariage, nous devrions attendre un peu avant de questionner le Docteur, dit Jack en souriant, comprenant ce que désirait le médecin.

- Ah non, je veux mes réponses, fit Harper, les yeux brillants. Enfin, si cela ne vous embarrasse pas, Docteur ?

- Non allez-y, ouvrez le bal, Monsieur Harper.

- Voyons, par quoi pourrais-je bien commencer ? Vous savez que vous soulevez bien des interrogations, Docteur. Que pourrais-je bien vous demander ?

- Expliquez-nous si vous avez toujours vécu ainsi, demanda Ianto en venant au secours de son ami, légèrement égaré par l'alcool et le mariage.

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi aurais-je vécu autrement ? J'en ai les moyens, le goût et toujours l'énergie grâce aux cieux. Un jour, tôt ou tard, je sais que je devrai m'arrêter, poser mes valises quelque part. Mais je n'ai jamais su rester longtemps au même endroit. J'aime voyager. J'ai ce que beaucoup considèrent comme avoir la bougeotte. Mais je fuis le temps, voyez-vous. Je sais que malheureusement dès que je m'arrêterai, l'âge me rattrapera.

- Vous avez quel âge, Docteur ? demanda Alec en prenant la suite des questionnements de Ianto.

- Oh que cela est direct, cela ne m'étonne guère de toi, mon cher Alec, dit le Docteur un peu coquet, j'ai soixante ans depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai rencontré cette dame peu de temps avant mon anniversaire, grâce à vous, Ianto Jones. J'y vois le signe d'un changement. J'ai eu envie de retourner sur le bon vieux sol anglais. Et bien sûr, rencontrer votre père, chère amie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment sur un regard cinglant de River.

- Vous êtes Anglais ? demanda Owen en s'asseyant en face de lui, ravi d'avoir l'opportunité d'interroger le Docteur à son tour.

- Oui, mais je me considère plus comme Terrien, attaché à ce monde par d'autres contraintes que patriotiques.

- Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi, demanda Jack, entrant à son tour dans la valse des questions. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à agir ainsi ? Je veux dire à part fuir le temps, comme vous l'affirmez. Nox m'a dit de vous que vous étiez son plus grand ennemi et son plus vieil ami. Qu'est-ce qui vous opposait l'un à l'autre ?

- Oh, Jack, je vois que tu as conservé bien des questions pour moi.

- Tout à fait, vous savez que vous êtes mon sujet de curiosité favori. Vous ne m'avez jamais révélé qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous agissez ainsi. Nous ne vous avons jamais questionné à ce sujet, Rose et moi. Mais nous étions jeunes à ce moment-là.

- Ah Jack, tu sais combien j'aime garder mon mystère. Enfin, je vais tout de même vous éclairer un peu à mon sujet. C'est amplement mérité.

- Et puis cela fera un joli cadeau de mariage, dit Owen en souriant, si vous saviez comme je crève d'envie de savoir qui vous êtes. Enfin, j'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul !

Les rires firent écho à sa saillie. Jack avait si souvent parlé du Docteur qu'il avait pris figure de légende, que chacun avait tenté d'appréhender par maintes supputations.

- Je suis né à Londres dans une famille richissime et influente, aussi puissante que la famille royale, vous savez. D'ailleurs, j'eus la chance d'être l'ami d'enfance de votre Reine Victoria.

- Oh, mais cela signifie que vous avez bien plus de soixante ans, s'écria Ianto qui prenait des notes. Très bien, je ne vous interromps plus, ajouta-t-il après un petit geste d'exaspération du Docteur.

- Cela explique surtout les liens que vous avez avec Sa Majesté, dit Owen en riant, se moquant totalement de l'interrompre.

- Évidemment, Vicky était une princesse diablement effrontée, mais elle a toujours eu le talent de gouverner même toute petite. Sauf Harold et moi, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Nous étions les plus proches des amis, élevés comme les membres d'une fratrie. Nous avons partagé l'enfance et l'adolescence des très riches. Mais Harold, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il souhaitait qu'on l'appelle - je préfère ce prénom à Maître, croyez-moi - a toujours désiré le pouvoir. Je le sentais et Victoria également. Elle a toujours su se défendre contre son influence.

- Pourtant, il était son conseiller privé, remarqua Jack d'une voix douce.

- L'âge sans doute et l'amitié qu'elle lui portait ont dû obscurcir son jugement. Mais ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, Harold était un homme séduisant par ses idées et ses propos. Il l'a toujours été.

- Il l'était beaucoup moins en m'expliquant qu'il vous recherchait, fit le Lord sombrement.

- Oui, Jack.

- Vous le saviez ? s'étonna son ami.

- Oui, mes informateurs me tenaient au courant de ses agissements. Depuis des années, j'ai demandé à des personnes de confiance de te protéger. Les disparitions de Martha, Alec et la tienne, Jack, m'ont alerté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il projetait de faire réellement mais cela ne devait pas être très philanthrope.

- Non, évidemment, fit Jack avec un sourire crispé en se souvenant des propos que lui avait tenu Nox en le torturant. Il avait décidé de retourner vos réseaux d'informateurs pour pouvoir initier une guerre grâce à laquelle il aurait pu prendre le pouvoir.

Ianto lui serra l'épaule avec compassion, il sentait qu'il revivait des instants pénibles, des moments qu'il avait tenté d'enterrer dans sa mémoire et qu'il exhumait à présent pour éclairer son Docteur. Confusément, Jack sentit que cela lui faisait du bien de parler de sa capture.

- Les Etats-Unis d'Europe, reprit le Docteur, c'était déjà une idée qu'il avait dans sa jeunesse. Nous nous sommes toujours opposés sur ce point. Je suis sûr qu'il faut éviter une guerre qui précipitera le monde dans des changements que je ne peux calculer. Pour lui, il fallait la précipiter et la déclencher pour en tirer avantage. Il avait l'idée de créer un empire qui aurait eu suffisamment de puissance pour attaquer les autres états afin de les gouverner à sa guise. _"Si vis pacem, para bellum "_disait-il, se glorifiant des mots des Anciens pour justifier ses théories.

- C'est une idée plutôt glaçante, tout comme cet homme, dit Jack avec amertume, la seule chose que je lui pardonne est d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère, Gray, même s'il l'a éduqué dans la haine.

- Je ne savais pas qui était Gray, Jack, reprit le Docteur, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec ne me le raconte. Je savais que Harold avait adopté un enfant mais j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de votre petit frère.

- Oui, dit Jack en baissant la tête sous le douloureux souvenir. Il est mort en tentant de tuer Steven. Sans me dire notre nom.

- Je vais pouvoir répondre à cette question, alors, dit le Docteur, avec un bon sourire, Gray connaissait le nom de ses parents et l'utilisait pour ses activités illégales. Vous étiez les fils d'Alva Santa Maria et Jacques Lenton.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? s'écria Jack, Harkness était le nom que l'orphelinat m'a donné, d'après celui de l'homme qui m'a amené là-bas. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui étaient mes parents, faute de point de départ fiable à mes recherches.

- J'ai simplement fait des déductions. En apprenant que Gray et toi étiez frères, je suis remonté à son adoption par Harold, puis à ses origines, dit le Docteur, en haussant les épaules. Je serai heureux de t'en apprendre plus sur vos parents si tu le désires.

- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma petite enfance, je me rappelle seulement d'un incendie qui a brûlé jusqu'à ma mémoire et de Gray que j'avais laissé tomber. Les hommes qui m'ont recueilli sont devenus ma famille. C'étaient des soldats mais ils se sont bien occupés de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé d'aller à l'orphelinat. Le reste, vous le savez, nous nous sommes rencontrés et je me suis échappé pour vous retrouver. Oh, cela sonne bizarrement dit ainsi, fit Jack en fronçant des sourcils.

Owen étouffa un rire sous cape. Le Docteur eut un sourire indulgent avant d'expliquer à Jack ses origines.

- Ton père, Jacques Lenton était Général dans l'Armée Confédérée. Il avait une plantation familiale héritée de son père, un Français, Grégory Lenton, venu s'installer près de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Tu es né en 1857 et Gray, qui portait le nom de son grand-père décédé, en 60. Lors de la guerre civile, sa maison a entièrement été détruite. Je pense qu'il s'agit l'incendie dont tu te souviens, Jack. Mais pourquoi ce visage si sombre ? s'étonna son ami.

- Un Sudiste, je suis le fils d'un esclavagiste, gronda Jack atterré. Cela foule au pied tous mes principes de liberté, de dignité et de respect de l'être humain.

- Vous avez des principes car vous avez été élevé dans leurs respects, dit Ianto en tentant de le réconforter.

L'annonce d'avoir eu un père engagé dans l'armée Sudiste durant la Guerre de sécession l'avait abasourdi. Il saisit la main avec laquelle le jeune homme étreignait son épaule en signe d'apaisement.

- Votre père était un homme bon, reprit le Docteur, il a donné sa vie pour protéger la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans contre les troupes Nordistes du Général Grant qui ne faisaient aucune distinction entre les civils et les soldats. Il a sauvé la ville, Jack, et ses habitants, tous ses habitants.

- Il n'empêche, gémit l'homme buté, Ianto caressa sa main de son pouce. Enfin j'imagine qu'on ne choisit pas d'où on vient. Seulement agir avec ce qu'on pense être juste.

- Tout à fait, dit l'ancien voyageur avec un bon sourire. Ce n'est pas le lieu de naissance qui décide de ce que nous sommes. Ce sont les actions que nous engageons qui nous déterminent. Il n'y a pas de prédestination, de Parques ricaneuses incitant à suivre tel ou tel chemin. Il n'y a que la liberté de ses choix.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Jack se rencogna dans son fauteuil, à l'abri dans l'ombre de son amant. Owen servit une nouvelle rasade de whisky à la cantonade. Il entendait enfin les réponses qu'il avait appelées de ses vœux. Il était heureux que le Docteur soit venu pour enfin éclairer Jack sur ses origines. Il savait que le Lord avait toujours souffert d'ignorer son ascendance. A présent qu'il le savait, le Docteur savait trouver les mots pour le réconforter.

- Donc, vous êtes venu pour parler à Vicky ? demanda Jack avec un petit sourire contraint, changeant de sujet.

Alec étouffa un rire narquois. Visiblement, il savait quelque chose qu'ignorait Jack.

- Oui, avec la mort d'Harold, la Reine a besoin de l'écoute attentive d'un vieil ami. J'espère pouvoir lui offrir mon aide à supporter cette nouvelle perte. Mais je suis revenu pour une autre raison. Je pense poser mes valises quelque temps pour me reposer. Et je dois rencontrer le père de cette charmante demoiselle, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de River.

- Oh, aurions-nous un nouveau mariage à célébrer ? demanda Ianto avec humour à sa vieille amie.

- Je l'espère bien, Ianto Jones, dit la demoiselle avec un sourire radieux. Je serai, d'ailleurs, ravie que tu chantes pour moi.

- N'allez pas si vite, jeune homme, rien ne dit que son père sera d'accord avec cela ! rit le Docteur, de plus, je dois préparer ma succession. Je suis assez fier de ce que j'ai accompli jusqu'ici et je suis assez orgueilleux pour penser que mon travail est nécessaire.

- Quel est ce travail au juste? demanda le jeune homme en mordillant son crayon, c'est une mission que vous vous êtes assigné depuis longtemps ? Et pourquoi vous appelle-t-on Docteur ?

- Ah, mais c'est une salve de questions que cela, mon jeune ami et qui recentre fort à propos notre conversation sur moi. Mon nom, tout d'abord. C'est Vicky qui m'appelait le Docteur, car je cherchais toujours à apaiser les souffrances et les conflits de mes jeunes compagnons d'enfance. Cela m'est resté au point que j'en ai oublié mon propre nom. N'étant pas l'ainé de la famille, j'ai pu échapper aux contraintes de mon rang pour agir comme bon me semblait, bien que ce choix fut très désagréable à ma parentèle. Je dois être le seul à avoir travaillé, je pense, je fus médecin mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour le monde, afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne s'écroule sous la barbarie. Voyager me permet de savoir ce qui s'y passe, écouter la rumeur des peuples, voir le changement qui veut s'accomplir par la guerre ou le progrès.

- Mais concrètement, continua le pragmatique Gallois, comment ? Quels sont vos moyens d'action ?

- Écouter le monde, l'observer, s'informer et parfois agir. Cela peut prendre parfois des formes étranges.

- Oh, s'écria Jack, les yeux brillants comme cette fois où vous avez soudoyé cet homme à St Petersburg pour qu'il rentre chez lui auprès de sa femme.

- Oui, il projetait d'assassiner le tout jeune Tsar de Russie. Cela aurait certainement déstabilisé la Russie et plongé le monde dans cette guerre qui me fait si peur. Une guerre se déchaînera sur le monde, violente, totale. Mon rôle est de la repousser le plus loin possible mais elle aura malheureusement lieu. Le monde se durcit, les armes deviennent de plus en plus mortelles. Les peuples se haïssent et sont montés les uns contre les autres par leurs dirigeants. Cette guerre sera terrible, plus que la guerre de Crimée ou celle entre l'Allemagne et la France. De plus voyager n'est plus pour mes vieux os. J'ai décidé de créer une organisation, un Institut qui continuera mes travaux. J'ai besoin de collaborateurs. Je suis sûr qu'un homme tel que toi, Jack, devrait y trouver son bonheur. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Jack avait les yeux illuminés, le souffle coupé. Comment son Docteur lui offrait sa place ? Son rôle dans le monde ? Il venait de couper avec toutes les responsabilités de sa baronnie pour vivre en paix avec Ianto et maintenant le Docteur lui proposait cela. C'était diablement tentateur, mais qu'en serait-il de leur vie à tous les deux douillettement lovés dans le cottage qu'il aimait tant. Son visage s'assombrit en dévoilant ses dernières pensées.

- Oh ! fit le Docteur, ce n'est pas une place à pourvoir immédiatement ! C'est une proposition pour l'avenir. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à m'arrêter, mais j'y pense.

- Et vous ne fuyez plus les engagements ! dit Jack en riant, voyant River lui serrer la main avec un sourire crispé.

- Je cours certainement moins vite qu'elle, tu sais et il est temps que je pense à poser mes malles quelque part. D'autant que je dois organiser cet Institut de manière pérenne.

- Aurais-je le droit d'être accompagné ?

- Je le fus pour chacun de mes voyages, pourquoi pas toi ? Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient tant que vous continuez mes travaux.

- C'est une idée diablement attrayante ! dit Jack mais je ne puis la prendre seul. Ianto, qu'en penses-tu ?

Jack regarda le Gallois. Il lui avait promis de vivre avec lui. Il avait abandonné ses prérogatives de Lord pour vivre sereinement auprès de lui. Pourtant, il savait que tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Son titre aurait pu le protéger de la vindicte puritaine, jusqu'à un certain point. La reine, avec ses opinions tranchées sur la bienséance, aurait très bien pu lui retirer son titre et ses biens pour avoir eu le culot de s'afficher avec un homme. La proposition du Docteur l'enthousiasmait mais il attendait son avis sur cette question alléchante. Celui-ci avait bien suffisamment été bousculé au cours des derniers mois. Cependant, lorsque Jack ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre cette conversation, Ianto le devança.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous sommes à même de remplir cette mission ? Imaginez que nos actions entraînent une guerre. Nous en serions responsables.

- La guerre gronde, concéda le Docteur, malheureusement la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de la repousser le plus longtemps possible mais elle éclatera un jour ou l'autre.

- C'est un véritable sacerdoce, ajouta le Gallois en fermant les yeux à demi. Être sans cesse sur route, sans cesse en voyage.

L'invitation du Docteur étonnait Ianto et Jack qui ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Alec les contemplait d'un air satisfait. Le clair regard du Docteur se posa sur ce jeune homme. Il savait qu'il était l'homme à convaincre dans ce couple. Il le voyait réfléchir à toute vitesse avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci soutint son regard qui semblait lire en lui. Il détaillait tout ce que ce choix possible impliquait pour eux. Jack avait décidé de renoncer à son nom pour vivre auprès de lui. Ils étaient libres, mais Steven avait encore besoin de son père et de son professeur. Il ne pourrait pas partir sereinement en sachant le jeune garçon livré à lui-même. De plus, cela lui semblait être une terrible responsabilité, le Docteur n'avait vécu que pour cette mission toute sa vie. Il fallait que le Docteur lui en apprenne plus sur ce qu'il faisait. Sa nature prudente lui dictait une certaine pondération, davantage alors que Jack était délirant d'enthousiasme. Les voyageurs avaient l'air d'avoir concocté cela et attendaient leurs réponses. Jack se tourna vers Ianto, les yeux illuminés.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une proposition intéressante, dit le jeune homme, mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur d'un tel rôle, Docteur. Vous vous êtes assigné une mission dans le monde et je ne suis qu'un homme. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter à ce que vous faîtes.

- Certes mais c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes très important, l'homme le plus humble sera toujours la plus importante des créatures. Et je suis sûr que vous ferez du bon travail, tous les deux.

- Mais...

- Mais je ne vous laisserai pas seul face à cette besogne ingrate. Je vous accompagnerai dans un premier temps puis je me retirerai pour peu à peu pour vous laisser agir comme bon vous semblera. De plus, Alec et Donna ont accepté de travailler dans cet Institut.

- N'aie crainte Ianto, dit Alec en remarquant l'air soucieux de son ami, le Docteur ne te demande pas de choisir maintenant. Jack et toi avez besoin de temps pour vous. Je le comprends.

- Trop généreux de ta part, Alec, persifla Jack, j'aurais crus que tu aurais insisté davantage pour profiter de ma présence enivrante.

- Cette page a été tournée, Jack, dit Alec en souriant, tu as été un météore qui a éclairé ma vie mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi ou de mon amour pour vivre. De plus j'ai fait une promesse à Ianto. Je ne me dédierai pas.

Jack releva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une promesse quelconque. Le regard soudain fuyant de Ianto lui confirma la nécessité d'une conversation sur ce point précis. Ce jeune homme faisait preuve de certaines libertés à son égard ! Mais son cœur ne l'en chérissait que davantage.

- Enfin, Messieurs, il s'agit d'une proposition. Vous êtes libre de la refuser. Je reviendrai pour Boxing Day à Cardiff. Nous devrions en reparler à ce moment là. Cela vous laissera le temps de réfléchir. C'est tout de même le choix d'une vie que je vous propose, alors que vous venez d'en faire un tout aussi important en vous choisissant l'un l'autre.

Jack regarda son Docteur avec un sourire. C'était bien dans sa manière de faire. Dix-sept ans auparavant, il l'avait vu agir de la sorte, proposer aux personnes qu'il rencontrait alors un choix qui allait changer leur vie. Le Docteur se perdit dans ses pensées alors que la conversation roulait sur d'autres sujets.

Autant Nox souhaitait dominer qu'il préférait laisser le choix. Il aimait voir les hommes prendre en main leurs destinées, celles qui allaient les mener sur un meilleur chemin. Il avait la faiblesse de croire que les hommes devaient agir comme bon leur semblait. Il avait leur libre arbitre et il pouvait un à un avoir une importance capitale. Chacun était précieux dans l'esprit du Docteur, tous pouvaient avoir une importance particulière sur le cours des événements. Une seule décision prise au bon moment pouvait changer l'équilibre du monde, le désaxer ou le rétablir. Le Docteur était conscient de cela et il œuvrait de manière à ce que les hommes puissent se sauver eux-mêmes de la barbarie.

Nox était tout autre, pour lui dominer, prendre et asservir, était le plus précieux des pouvoirs. Il ne soupçonnait même pas la résistance, la liberté qui hante l'esprit humain. Il avait été confronté à des choix parfois drastiques mais cela était toujours nécessaire.

- Docteur ? fit Ianto interrompant le cours de sa rêverie. A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A l'ordre du monde et ce que vous pourriez y apporter. Rendez-vous dans un mois pour en parler à nouveau. Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ? Car c'est le mariage de cet homme, ne l'oublions pas.

- Ah, Docteur, vous m'avez manqué, s'écria Jack en se levant pour bourrer l'épaule du vieil homme.

- Doucement, dit River Song en lui décochant un regard d'avertissement.

Elle semblait prendre à cœur la santé et le confort de son ami. Jack lui dédia un sourire étincelant qui toucha la demoiselle amoureuse. Ianto rit à la manière dont il se mit River dans la poche. Jack avait toujours ce charme ambigu qui éclaboussait chaque personne qu'il rencontrait. Il savait qu'un autre en aurait été jaloux de le voir charmer ainsi son monde, mais c'était vers lui qu'il dardait son regard amoureux, son sourire luxurieux. C'était vers lui que se tendait son corps et son âme. Ianto se savait aimé et en retour il laissait déborder de lui tout l'amour qu'il avait si longtemps retenu.

- Nous pourrions reprendre la fête, ces dames doivent nous attendre, dit Ianto en regardant sa montre.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu maintenant ? demanda Alec en se levant.

- Quelques pas de danses pour plaire à ces dames, dit Ianto en saluant l'entrée de Toshiko et ses compagnes.

oOoOo

Les invités se rassemblèrent dans la salle transformée pour l'occasion. La salle resplendissait de lumières et de musiques. Jack avait engagé un petit orchestre de chambre qui jouait en sourdine, sur une estrade montée pour l'occasion. Il était radieux, la conversation avec Ianto, puis avec le Docteur semblait lui avoir redonné un second souffle, comme une nouvelle vie.

Tout lui semblait possible désormais, il savourait la beauté de la vie qu'il voyait évoluer devant lui, comme ces couples qui tournoyaient sur le parquet de la salle, sous les lumières brillantes.

Ianto était près de lui, les yeux étincelants de joie. Il regardait lui aussi les danseurs et savourait ce moment. Owen faisait tournoyer Toshiko, rayonnante de bonheur. Jack s'élança sur la piste de danse pour danser lui aussi avec sa pupille si souriante. Owen lui laissa la place avec joie. Il allait avoir toute sa vie pour danser avec son épouse. Jack prit Toshiko par la taille et l'entraîna à son tour dans la valse qui les emporta. La douceur de ce moment, les éclats de rire et de plaisir semblaient éclabousser les murs et les danseurs. Ils étaient heureux et pour certains, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Ianto s'approcha du couple formé par Jack et Toshiko d'un air déterminé. Il toussota pour attirer leur attention, légèrement guindé, sollicitant à son tour une danse. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui rieuse, puis tendit la main pour glisser des bras de Jack aux siens. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il ne regardait que Jack, si intensément que celui-ci comprit sa volonté.

Il le saisit par la taille avec un sourire fier et l'entraîna dans une valse lente à laquelle heureusement seuls leurs amis assistaient. Ils savaient tous les deux que dans ce petit comité, ils pouvaient se laisser aller à certaines excentricités qui ne seraient pas accueillies d'une manière aussi indulgente par la société si puritaine. Mais ils profitèrent de cet instant, ce moment où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes au milieu de leurs amis, comme pris dans une bulle de tendresse. La tête du jeune homme contre la sienne, Jack était aux anges de sentir leurs corps se frôler et de se répondre si doucement, au milieu de cette noce. Il était heureux de voir que son Gallois se montrât moins réservé. Il se rappela que dorénavant, ils allaient vivre ensemble et peut-être voyager.

Ianto sourit doucement, savourant le contact doux et enivrant. Il savait quelle était sa place dorénavant. Vivre à ses côtés que ce soit dans un cottage près des bois ou bien sur les routes d'un pays inconnu, était désormais son seul but. La proposition du Docteur ne changeait rien à ce qu'il désirait, l'aimer tout simplement.

La nuit tomba sur les couples enlacés, sans que personne ne s'interpose à l'amour qui les accrochait les uns aux autres et la soirée s'éternisa sous les chandelles qui peu à peu mouraient et s'éteignirent donnant à cette fête le signal du départ. Les invités quittèrent un à un la noce, se promettant de se revoir prochainement, félicitant à nouveau les mariés épuisés et les remerciant de leur hospitalité.

oOoOo

Le Docteur fut le dernier à partir avec Alec et leurs compagnes. Jack les accompagna jusqu'au perron tandis qu'Owen et Toshiko regagnaient enfin leur chambre nuptiale, épuisés par leur longue journée. Ils irradiaient littéralement de bonheur, prêts à partager enfin leur première nuit en tant qu'époux légitimes. Le Docteur salua les heureux mariés avant de se tourner vers Jack.

- Cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, mon ami ! dit-il.

- Vous avez pourtant réussi à me fuir pendant dix-sept ans. C'était horriblement long Docteur.

L'homme ne s'excusa pas pour son absence, il ne donna aucune explication creuse, sinon un long regard dans lequel Jack lut l'affection qu'il lui portait toujours.

- Et Rose, Docteur ? murmura-t-il alors que Ianto embrassait River.

Le vieil homme s'assombrit, une lueur désolée brillait dans son œil, puis son regard se posa sur Miss Song et pétilla derechef.

- Elle vous a attendu toute sa vie, savez-vous ?

- Et toi, tu m'as recherché toute la tienne, rétorqua le Docteur, je suis désolé.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur eut un sourire indéfinissable, un mélange de tristesse et de sagesse.

- J'aimerai parfois, reprit-il, mais on ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans la même rivière. L'homme que j'étais alors n'existe plus, tout comme toi. Nous devenons la somme de nos actions, même les plus impardonnables. Et nous devons agir en fonction de tout cela.

- Je comprends Docteur, mais cela est dur pour Rose, d'autant que vos liens avec Miss River sont assez…

- Évidents ? J'ai remarqué son malaise, elle est partie trop tôt, j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui parler.

Il émit un petit rire désolé en regardant sa compagne actuelle.

- Les liens du cœur sont impénétrables, dit-il, à l'époque, je ne pouvais accepter qu'une jeune fille comme Rose s'amourache d'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père. Lorsqu'elle voulut voir sa mère, je vous ai abandonné, persuadé que vous seriez bien plus heureux sans moi. J'ai tout fait pour vous éviter, alors que vous étiez toujours dans mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais pu vous oublier, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur vous.

- Vous nous avez tant manqué, Docteur, si terriblement. Ne restons pas aussi longtemps sans se voir.

- Vous n'étiez que des enfants, à cette époque. J'ai dû prendre cette résolution pour vous, aussi dure qu'elle puisse être pour que vous ayez une vie à vous, exempte de danger.

- Nous avons grandi depuis ce temps-là, nous avons été confrontés à la vie. Vous auriez pu revenir.

- Je devais continuer ma mission, mais je ne vous ai jamais oublié.

- Que c'est charitable, grinça Jack, mais difficile à entendre !

- Je comprends, mais c'est ma vie. J'ai toujours fait passer cette mission avant mes envies. Ianto a raison en disant qu'il s'agit d'un sacerdoce.

- Et vous voulez que nous nous joignons à vous maintenant ? s'écria Jack avec un sourire moqueur, savez-vous que je viens de me démettre de mes responsabilités de Lord parce que je ne les supportais plus ? Comment êtes-vous sûr que nous soyons prêts pour ce rôle ?

- A d'autres, ce mensonge ! se moqua le Docteur, je vous laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Je reviendrai vous voir après Boxing Day pour votre réponse.

Jack sourit sans répondre avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer à l'étouffer. Ils se dirent enfin adieu sous les regards attendris de leurs amis.

La porte se referma sur les quatre compagnons et Jack se retourna vers Ianto qui le contemplait silencieusement. Ils étaient enfin seuls et pourtant ils leur semblaient être escortés par les nombreuses réponses aux questions qu'ils avaient posées durant cette journée riche en émotions.

- Quelle journée ! dit Jack en souriant.

Il entoura délicatement la taille de son amant sous le regard toujours étonné des domestiques qui nettoyaient déjà la salle et les restes de la réception. Ils n'en avaient cure désormais, ayant dépassé le cap de la discrétion dans la manière de se montrer leur affection. Ils montèrent les marches tout en discutant à voix douce.

- Oui, Owen et Toshiko sont enfin mariés. Tu as eu des réponses à tes principales questions. Tu connais enfin tes origines et il me semble que nous ayons une proposition intéressante à laquelle réfléchir.

- Oui, je suis surpris et ravi de ce qu'il nous demande, mais….

- C'est une énorme responsabilité, dit Ianto en fermant la porte derrière lui, écrasante…

- Une aventure sans nulle pareille !

- Un défi permanent !

- Une idée folle ! surenchérit Jack en le faisant tournoyer dans la grande chambre qu'Owen lui avait attribué.

- Tout comme ce Docteur, dit Ianto en riant à gorge déployée devant l'euphorie de Jack qui le reposa enfin au sol. Nous avons tout notre temps pour y réfléchir à moins que tu n'aies déjà choisi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une idée démente, mais elle est brillante, toi qui a toujours voulu le revoir. Il te propose de reprendre tes voyages.

- Que souhaites-tu faire, s'enquit Jack soudain refroidi, je ne déciderai rien sans toi.

- C'est une idée plus que séduisante, j'adorerai voyager à tes côtés, voir le monde vivre, avoir un impact sur lui. C'est enthousiasmant et terrifiant mais une telle responsabilité...

- Le Docteur et son organisation seront là, pour nous épauler. Tu avais l'air dubitatif tout à l'heure.

- Je tentais de m'informer. Ce qu'il nous propose est incroyable. Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Steven, dit le Gallois en se réfugiant sur le lit avec un air pensif, il aura encore à subir un nouveau changement. Si nous partons ainsi, cela passera pour une fuite amoureuse. Un véritable scandale pour la réputation de ton fils ! Promets-moi de prendre notre temps. Nous devons préparer cette nouvelle vie, tous les deux, comme deux compagnons.

La phrase interpella Jack qui le regarda ému. Le jeune homme le touchait une nouvelle fois avec des mots tout simples et cette étincelle d'amour qui gravitait dans ses prunelles. Il s'assit près de lui et prit la main.

- Nous trouverons une solution pour Steven. Dans quelques années, il devra entrer dans un collège. Je pense que le Docteur pourra attendre qu'il soit sorti de l'âge tendre.

- Cela lui laissera le temps d'encaisser tous ces changements, dit-il en s'approchant de son amant avec un sourire carnassier. Tout comme moi, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'annonce, Lord Harkness !

- Et diablement excitante ! fit Jack en lui prenant les lèvres d'autorité. Acceptes-tu ?

- Oui, souffla Ianto avant de sceller leur décision d'un baiser de feu. Nous allons alors voyager et connaître le monde !

- D'ailleurs nous pourrions commencer par visiter Athènes ensemble avant de continuer vers l'Asie Mineure. Oh je suis impatient !

- Je vois cela, tu es très excité.

- Et encore je me retiens, fit Jack en riant, lui volant un nouveau baiser enflammé et laissant ses mains s'emballer sur son corps. Je pourrais partir immédiatement.

L'ancien Lord eut un frisson en découvrant son amant énergiquement occupé à le dévêtir, le caresser des mains et de la langue, se frottant à lui. Il avait bien changé depuis son arrivée au Manoir Blackwood. De ce jeune homme craintif, timide, presque tremblant en sa présence, il s'était métamorphosé en un homme plus mûr, plus ouvert sur ses sentiments, plus volontaire. C'était comme si son caractère avait été forgé par les épreuves qu'il avait rencontrées, trempé dans l'amour qui les unissait. Jack inspira fortement lorsqu'il se déshabilla sans pudeur, faisant s'envoler ses vêtements qui cachait ses trésors si humains, un regard luxurieux illuminant son visage.

Jack gronda alors qu'il le caressait si fougueusement, si affamé. Lui-même se savait avoir changé en presque une année, une presque révolution terrestre. Ses multiples liaisons, sa vie dissolue l'avaient englué dans une solitude atroce dont sa carapace étincelante n'avait pu le protéger. Il l'avait aimé au premier regard, alors même qu'il était blessé au printemps. Ianto avait brisé la gangue qui enserrait son cœur, l'enchaînant de la plus jolie des manières. Il se promit de tout faire pour le rendre heureux comme il l'était. Bien sûr, les nouveaux mariés n'allaient pas être les seuls à partager une lune de miel. Il comptait bien montrer à Ianto ce cottage à Round Stone, entre le fleuve et la forêt, et y passer des jours entiers à enfin vivre leur amour paisiblement. Les voyages seront le moyen idéal pour que cette relation ne sombre pas dans la routine, même si la monotonie ne semblait pas être l'affaire de l'ardent jeune homme qui l'entreprenait si efficacement.

Un vent d'aventure et d'enthousiasme soufflait maintenant à travers l'esprit fantaisiste de Jack. Il décida de montrer à son jeune amant qu'il avait également de l'imagination pour des voyages plus intimes. Et Ianto se révélait être un arpenteur de terres inconnues, un découvreur de mondes et de sensations insatiable. Un véritable compagnon pour cette nouvelle aventure qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Un grand merci à ma gentille Beta Arianrhod qui, mois après mois, a supporté des versions mal étayées, des appréhensions, des blocages parfois incongrus sur cette longue histoire. Elle est toujours un soutien précieux et une aide particulièrement efficace.

Un grand merci aussi à Aviva qui m'a proposé certaines améliorations et des visuels parfaits.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, malgré sa longueur, ma propension à digresser et mes fautes ortho-grammaticales... (entre autres)

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont pris un peu de temps pour me laisser quelques mots pour me faire part de ce qu'elles en pensaient.

Bien souvent, vous avez su me remettre en selle quand je doutais. Vous m'avez fait réfléchir, rire, rougir, m'arracher les cheveux pour vous surprendre.

J'espère que je vous aurais procuré un peu de plaisir et de contentement à suivre cette histoire.

Un grand merci !


End file.
